A Vampire's Dominance
by kagome313
Summary: At nights, Inuyasha is known as the sadistically fueled Shaya who indulges in sinful acts with reluctant maidens. What happens when he meets back up with a victim 4yrs later? Toys with her for his own twisted pleasure...? What if he starts to fall for her...? I DON'T OWN NAYTHING - JUST THE IDEA
1. A Vampire's Hunger

A Vampire's Hunger  
Chapter One (1)

0-0-0-0-0-0

Red eyes looked down hungrily from atop the edge of an apartment building, grinning greedily as they roamed over the many carefree humans below.

"Look at them all," he sneered out. The wind blew wildly against his cold skin, making his long black jacket flap around vigorously. He smirked at a couple down below that were laughing lovingly together. "So _neglectful_ of what hides in the dark," he chuckled softly. "Makes me wonder if they care for their lives."

"Have you found your prey?"

His crimson orbs shifted to the male who looked identical to him for a split second, before resting his eyes once again on a particularly lone raven head down below.

"Hmm," he grunted. "Nothing special, but she'll have to do for the night," he grinned maliciously, his fangs glinting under the full moon's light.

The man next to him narrowed his eyes suspiciously, turning around to stroll over to the other side of the building. "Hurry up, because it's your turn to manage the bar."

"Alright, alright, I'll make it quick," he chuckled softly, hunkering down lowly, and resting one hand on the edge of the building while the other rested on his knee.

"Just make sure to not play with your food this time, little brother." With that said, he stepped off the ledge without a sound, disappearing from sight noiselessly.

The dark prince in all black rolled his eyes before standing up at full height and following suit, jumping soundlessly into the dark alley from the high building. He sniffed the air lightly, sticking out his tongue to lick the air hungrily. "She's already ripe," he smirked softly, watching the same raven head walk down the dark alley alone with a fast pace. "I like them hot..." he murmured. A frightful teenager always sated his hunger.

"Hello there, pretty girl..."

His voice echoed throughout the dark and empty alley, and his keen red eyes saw the girl before him jump in surprise, which he then emitted a low chuckle.

"Who--who's there?!" the teenage girl, who looked about sixteen or seventeen, trembled uncertainly, gripping her handbag tightly. Her eyes scanned the area continuously, not seeing anything out of the ordinary. She turned back in the direction she was going, and started walking at a quicker pace.

A soft, deep laugh emitted from the darkness which instantly brought goose bumps upon the teenage girl. She broke out into a run, dropping her bag as she scurried for her life. In that instance, she heard the undeniable sound of fast footsteps as she begged her legs to not let out.

"I can smell it." His voice was low but deadly, and it didn't go unnoticed to the raven head as she started breathing loudly from fright. "I can smell the fear on you...it boils my hunger."

"Why--why are you doing this?!" She tripped over a bottle and landed flat on her face, skidding to a loud halt against the wall. If only she could reach on the other side of the alley, then she'd be able to blend herself in the mass of people.

She groaned out in pain while pushing up herself slowly in a sitting position. She sighed tiredly, not caring about the bruises on her knees and elbows along with the big gash on her left cheek, which was now flowing freely with blood.

A dark figure blocked out the little light that was flowing down on the teenage girl. She peered up into the red deadly eyes, watching as he sniffed the air long and hard and sighing as his eyes rested on her.

"You're blood smells exquisite." He crouched down low in front of her and she started to whimper softly. "Aw, don't cry..." he cooed. "It's not like you'll…" he grinned and stopped, reaching out a finger to run across her cut. "What am I saying?" He brought his blood-covered finger to his lips before pausing. "You _are_ going to die, aren't you?" His long tongue rushed out to lick his finger hungrily, moaning softly at the warm taste it brought.

The young female's eyes shifted quickly to the other side of the alley, preparing to run, even if she died trying.

The red eyed man gripped her chin harshly, his once playful orbs now hard and cold. "You aren't thinking about _running_, now are you?" He tilted his head to the side slowly, roaming his eyes over her slender body before resting against her long legs that were visible with her skirt hiked up from the fall. A white pale hand slithered up her thighs and she flinched from the cold contact. His hands roamed slowly up her legs, stopping short of her nether regions. "You're not that bad looking you know." He wet his lips slowly, as he reached to play with her down below.

"Pl-please don't."

He moved his hands upwards more, ripping her panties off of her in one swift movement. Gripping her chin more tightly, he jammed two fingers into her, and she screamed out in shock and pain.

"You're so tight...don't tell me that you're a...." He retrieved his fingers to find them covered in blood. Grinning widely before chuckling out loud, his deep voiced rocked her with even more fright. "It's been a while since I tasted a virgin's blood."

"Who are you...?" she moaned out in pain. "Why are you doing this?"

He moved his blood coated fingers to her lips and smeared her blood on her mouth. He knelt on either side of her with her legs between his legs, and moved his face close to her bloodied mouth.

"The right question is: _w__hat_ am I?" His lips crashed down on hers, invading her mouth with his powerful tongue as he tasted her blood against her lips. She started to thrash wildly, begging him with throaty screams to release her.

His slender fingers started to caress her chin, going southwards towards her neck. She gave a strangled gasp as his fingers tightened around her neck.

"Scream. Go on! It makes me fucking hard!" He rammed his two fingers back into her tight cunt, rubbing her clit vigorously as her screams grew louder. Tears started to flow down her face, mixing with the blood and dirt. She gripped his hand that was in her tightly, trying to pull him out.

"Please..." she let out another throaty scream. "Stop!" Her scream turned into a cough when his hands tightened around her neck.

"You're so wet..."

"I..." She coughed. "I don't even know you..." Her tears rushed down her face and she felt so dirty. "I fucking hate you!"

Her only response was a chuckle. His red eyes and her eyes clashed together, neither of them looking away.

"So you're a little spitfire." He pushed his fingers deeper inside of her, using his thumb finger to rub her clit roughly. A low moan escaped her. "You say you hate me, but you're so fucking wet already."

"Let...LET ME GO!"

He sighed mockingly, moving his hand from her neck and leaning over to kiss it softly. "I'm not holding you;" he gave her damp neck a long sensual lick. "Yet you're not even trying to run now..."

"I..."

"I know how you feel," he teased. "Your mind is telling you one thing, yet the body still doesn't rebel."

He gripped her shirt and pulled it roughly, exposing her bra-covered full breast. Nibbling on her neck without a care, he moved lower with his mouth towards her breast. He gripped her thigh and pulled her forward, making her fall on her back with a soft 'thud', before pushing her bra off her breasts. "It's also been a while since I _fucked_ a virgin."

"Don't...don't..." She gave a sharp intake of breath when she heard the zipper of his pants.

The dark red-orbed prince took a full nipple into his mouth, swirling his eager tongue around the aroused bud. He moaned out when his already erect cock made contact with the dripping virgin's private part.

The raven head young girl gave an undoubtedly muffled moan when she felt the large cock at her core. Her rebelling legs spread wider, wanting to feel more of him. Her free hands came up to run through the long black silky hair, before gripping them tightly.

"I don't care if..."

Her sentence was cut off when the man thrust into her forcefully, and her hands went slack against his hair while she gave out a loud scream, begging someone to help her.

"Fuuuck!" He gave another wild thrust into her tight cunt. His mouth was making quick work of giving her dark marks all over her. She gripped his shoulders tightly, crying and screaming at the same time.

"Stop it! You're hurting me!" Even as she screamed, cried...begged for him to stop, she still thrust forward to meet his wild pace.

Loosing control, the man bared his fangs and bit down on the teen's flesh just above her breast. He drank her blood hungrily, his eyes opening wide and turning a darker shade of crimson as he consume the tasteful nectar of the teen beneath him.

"Let me go!!"

The man came up, his mouth filled with blood as it over flowed, droplets of blood splashing against her. "I bet you love teasing guys with this body of yours." He gave her a thrust. "It's a wonder than none of them fucked you unwillingly yet." Another hard thrust followed his silence. "You say one thing, yet your body does the other." He gripped her legs that were wrapped tightly around his waist. "But I've come across bitches like you..." He followed with yet another hard thrust, and the bloodied angel beneath him sobbed harder. "And just like the previous ones before you..." He gripped her chin roughly, bringing her face to face you him. "I've always..._always_ had pleasure of giving them what they so rightfully need!" He licked his bloody mouth with a groan, gripping her waist tightly. "...and that's a nice hard fucking!!" He slammed inside of her rough and hard, making her rise off of the ground before gravity took over.

A loud clapping sound broke through the silence in the darkness, and the man above the teenager looked around, his red eyes looking at a dark area, yet nothing looked out of the ordinary. "Why the fuck are _you_ here?"

"I told you not to play with your food, little brother," echoed the voice in a bored manner.

"Aw, c'mon...what the hell is your problem?!"

"Please...please he-help me..."

The man folded his arms with a loud sigh. His dead looking eyes shifted over to the blooded woman beneath his brother. "Only stupid kids play with their food." He started to walk towards them, stopping short next to his brother. He gave him a hard slap on the back of his head, before walking off.

"Hey!"

"When I reach the club, you better be there bartending like a good fucking dog."

The alley went in silence again, with the exception of the breathing of the frightful, teary girl.

The man leaned forward and took her lips captive, bruising her mouth with his wild kissing while thrusting into her hard and fast until he felt the warm gush of her river flowing around his cock. He gripped her legs roughly, spreading them wider as he dug deeper into her core, fucking her harder as her climax made her passage easier for him to thrust. The more she screamed and thrashed beneath him, the more he became aroused and excited to ride her. His eager mouth latched on to her breasts, taking turns swirling each nipple in his mouth and sucking them hard like a newborn baby. The teenage girl beneath him, cried out loudly in a mixture of pleasure and fright. Her tears glistened on her face and all she could think about was how wrong this was and how much she wanted it to end, yet her body welcomed this horrible feeling shamelessly. Her slender finger traveled over his chest to rest on his lower half, trying to steady herself from his powerful thrusts.

Her mouth fell open when she shuddered from her powerful climax and the red eyed before her only sped up his thrusting to higher heights. She felt so different, nothing like she ever felt before, and at the same time, she loathed this person above her that had stolen something so precious from her. When she came down from her release, she felt him gave her lazy thrusts before pulling out just as his release came, and emptying himself on her tattered clothing.

He licked the blood from above her breast, watching the two deep holes above it. Getting up slowly, he started fixing himself. "I guess you can call yourself a soul survivor for now." He bent down and took her by the elbow, bringing her in a standing position next to him.

"You're a good fuck, even though you tried to resist me."

"I can't believe...!" She glared at him, covering up herself as the tears started again. "Why don't you just kill me, you fucking vampire!"

He chuckled softly, slamming her against the wall and coming within an inch of her face. "My name's Shaya...remember it, because you'll see me again."

The poor teenager in front of him trembled with fright, her sobs increasing while this Shaya gave her a long slow lick from her chin moving upwards to her forehead.

"F--fuck you!!"

He threw his head back in laughter. "Didn't we just fuck?" He grabbed her still dripping cunt, rubbing her clit in a fast pace. "Don't ever forget that your first time was with..." He bit her ear softly, before releasing her and moving into the darkness.

"A vampire." The echoing realization made her trembling to the core, while she watched those deadly red eyes dissolve into the darkness.

After all, until this day, she would have never believed that vampires existed. Her watery brown eyes looked down at the two holes above her chest. She was raped, bitten and threatened by a _vampire_. Her once innocent eyes were now cold and indifferent.

She hugged her body tightly before breaking into a run.

"I hope I never see that fucker again."

Atop the large building behind the disheveled girl, Shaya stood with a smug expression on his face.

"I'd like to fuck her again," he chuckled softly, turning around and finally disappearing into the night.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Four years later..._

"Kagome!" The loud banging on the closed door increased with each pound. "Kagome, dammit! We have class in an hour, get your ass up!"

A rustling was heard underneath a black comforter, followed by a muffled yawn. At the end of the bed, a dark head with red streaks poked out from under the covers. "The door's open!" she groaned tiredly, moving in a sitting position and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

The door slammed open and a fuming young woman walked in wearing low hip huggers and a white tank top. "Today's Thursday, the only day in the week we have morning classes, so why can't you wake up early just this once?!"

"Aw, come on Sango. You know we had a wild night, so lay off." She grinned and threw herself backwards on the bed, scratching her nether region openly.

"Gods, you're nasty," Sango grinned and picked up a pillow off the floor, throwing it at her best friend. "And your room is proof at that."

"Oh, come off it Sango. I'm just like any normal girl."

"_Abnormal_ in your case." She rolled her eyes with a small smile. "I already got some coffee and sweet buns out on the table, so hurry up and take a shower, then let's get going before we're late _again._" She closed the door behind her, hearing Kagome sigh loudly.

Kagome got up lazily, and yawned in her hands, wrinkling her nose from the scent of her breath. As she walked slowly towards the bathroom in her room, she stripped off her big tee and boxers, stepping in the bathroom and walking towards the shower, before turning it on and stepping into the water.

"Oh fuck Sango!" she shrieked as the cold water ran down her warm body. "You took all the fucking hot water!!"

"It's your fault, so deal with it!" she heard Sango shout back.

"Fucking great..." she grumbled. She raised her head, letting the cold-water flow freely in her face and down her body.

After a few minutes, she came out shivering slightly with a towel in her hands, drying off her skin carefully. When she was completely dry, she stood in front of the mirror like she usually did. Like always, her chocolate colored orbs landed automatically on the two dots above her breast. Her hands rose to caress it slowly.

"It's been four years..." she whispered.

Ever since that night, she had never been the same. She couldn't stop thinking about those that hid among the human race. The red-eyed beast was something she feared, yet the night he took her, he made her feel so…

She shook her head, turning red with anger. She turned around to throw her towel in the nearest corner of her room. Her reflection in the mirror showed a good size tattoo. It was a black cross with pointed tips at the four ends, with a red eye on either side just below the pointed line that went side ways to make the cross, which was on her lower back.

Kagome came out of her bedroom fashionably late, wearing a blue tank top and a pair of black jeans with blue flip-flops.

"Did you have to dress similar to me again?" Sango teased, taking a bite of Kagome's sweet bun.

Kagome rolled her eyes and flipped her off. "Did you have to eat my sweet bun, you fat ass?"

"I'm not fat!" She dodged sideways from Kagome, who was stretching towards her for the sweet bun in her hands.

"Whatever, just give me my damn breakfast."

Kagome snatched the bun from Sango's hand, already picking it apart piece by piece with her black nailed fingers. "How much time do we have?" she asked, munching on a piece with raisins in it.

"About ten minutes." Sighing loudly, Sango flopped down on the couch, searching under it for the remote. "Why the hell can't we ever find the remote?"

"Beats me!" Getting up, Kagome started gathering her books. "Man, I hate morning classes..."

"You're not the only one, but this is our favorite subject, so stop bitching."

"I know, but I'm so tired!"

"Can you please act like your twenty and not your shoe size?"

Kagome flipped her off again. "Sit on it."

"I don't deal with imitations, how many times do I have to tell you?"

"Hmm."

"So, Kaggie-pie..."

"Great, what do you want now?"

Sango laughed at her friend. "Nothing ever gets past you, does it?"

"Nope...so what is it?"

"Do you have an extra textbook for class today?"

"Ah...let me go look, where is yours anyways?"

"I think it's at my old man's place or the pervs."

When she got back out, Sango had Kagome's handbag along with her own while at the door.

"Come on, let's go, we're already late."

"Ok, here." She threw a book that had on 'Mythological Studies' on it in bold letters. "Let's roll, bitch!" she laughed, as Sango threw her bag at her.

"I heard we're moving off of imps and on to vampires."

"Really?" she questioned, already getting excited by the thought.

"Yup, and I know you're excited," she waggled her brows slyly.

Kagome grinned slyly at her, looking at her with her side eyes. "You know me too well."

"Yup. Inside and out," Sango winked at her. "I really would like to meet a vampire someday."

"After what happened to me? Aren't you scared? You were the witness of how I was for weeks."

Sango grimaced at how lifeless Kagome really was at the time of her attack. "I don't wish to go back there. I felt so helpless during that time." She sighed softly as they were both lost in thought "But that's just the past, and you won't ever see that bastard of a vampire again."

Kagome groaned. "Oh don't say that; every time we say something, the opposite of it always happens and I really don't want to see him again unless I turn into Buffy the Vampire Slayer or something."

"Okay, okay...I _so_ hope we meet that bastard of a vampire," Sango moaned out, laughing at the look Kagome was giving her. "But to meet a vampire...it seems so surreal, yet interesting. I mean there has to be good ones out there."

She sighed dreamily, and Kagome smacked her on the head.

"Who knows, vampires can be among us as we speak."

"Hellooooo, lovely ladies." A dark haired guy slid up sideways next to Sango, imitating the moon walk and draped his hands around her waist, leaning down to nip her ear softly. "Last night was practically your best." He chuckled when Sango slapped his chest playfully.

"Shut up, Miroku!"

"So, Miroku do you believe in vampires?"

"Naw Kags, that's just superstition."

"Then why'd you pick the damn subject as your major?"

"It's an easy pass," he winked at her, and Kagome stuck out her tongue.

"Come closer while doing that..."

"Riiight...he's boring _and_ sick, Sango," Kagome pouted.

"By the way, my childhood best friend is transferring today. He's supposed to be in the classroom by now."

"What's his name?"

Kagome was looking at Miroku, and not looking we're she was heading when she bumped into a hard chest. She looked up, fury in her eyes. "What the hell is your problem?"

Her anger dissolved when her eyes landed on a handsome young man. His eyes were a piercing golden color that contrasted perfectly with his cotton white hair. She was catching flies when her eyes roamed over his perfect muscular body that was covered with a blue baggy jean, white t-shirt and a pair of white and blue Nike's.

"You're the one who wasn't looking, you bitch!"

She gasped at his word of choice. "You've got some nerve, you little fucker!"

He smirked. "Want me to show you how little I am?"

She scoffed in disgust, and brushed past him.

The silver haired guy grabbed her by the elbow and swung her around gently, bringing his lips crashing down on hers in a deep kiss. She gave a muffled screech, hitting him with her fist. She felt him smirk and he stopped her fists, forcing his tongue in her mouth.

Before she could respond or pull away, he ended the kiss he stole from her and walked off in the direction they were heading.

"Who the fuck..."

"It's Inuyasha, bitch! Remember it."*

He walked off with a soft chuckle that only infuriated the black haired girl.

"Yo, Miro, how can you hang out with that stuck up bitch?"

"That's your best friend?"

Miroku chuckled and inched away from the girls. "Yeah, he's something isn't he?" He grinned toothily before following Inuyasha.

"What a fucking way to start a fucked up day eh?" Kagome scowled.

Sango could only laugh at the look Kagome gave Inuyasha's retreating figure.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Beta's Edit:**

**Just a quick note, I'm kagome313's previous beta and I'm doing all her stuff once again so…this was Re-beta'd by moi.**

**Re-beta'd on August 28, 2008, whilst listening to Nightwish's "**_**Bye Bye Beautiful—Remix**_**" and Marilyn Manson's "**_**[m]Obscene**_**."**

**I'd also like to add a comment of my own on this chapter. About two weeks ago, Anesha emailed me and was saying she received her first flame, which I then went and took a look at. I'd like to say that it is VERY obvious that Anesha did NOT state that Kagome loved the vampire who raped her. She NEVER once said that. If any of you have ever heard a rape victim's story, it is surprisingly not uncommon for the females to still have the normal sexual reaction, even though they're being raped. Some even experience orgasms. Does this mean that they love their rapists? Does this mean that they enjoyed being raped? No. It's the body's reaction to a sexual action.**

**Simple as that.**

**=]**

***I'm reminded of the review I left for this chapter, titled, "It's the Beta, Bitch!"**

**=D Also of Britney Spears' song, "Gimme More," where she says, "It's Britney, bitch." In the beginning.**


	2. What He Says, Goes

**What He Says, Goes  
Chapter 2**

0-0-0-0-0-0

Kagome and Sango rushed into the classroom, side by side. It was, of course, futile to rush, since they were already fifteen minutes late.

"Ah, Higurashi and Taijia, I thought for a second you two forgot the location of my classroom," drawled out the stone-faced professor.

Sango and Kagome rolled their eyes, heading up some stairs to get to the back of the classroom.

"The professor's got sarcasm under all that? Amazing," Kagome said, rolling her eyes. Sango giggled under her breath.

"What was that, Higurashi?" inquired the professor.

Kagome sighed, resting a finger on her chin in playful thought, kicking the grinning Inuyasha's foot as she passed by. "I was only complimenting those half-moon glasses."

The professor narrowed his eyes at his two top students; the top two, yet the most troublesome young adults he'd ever met. Those two students were like angels sent from above when he first met them, but they turned from angels to demons with the simple witty response they would give along with their actions. "Just take your seat," he mumbled, watching them do as they were told. Picking up the big textbook, he flipped some pages, straightening his half moon glasses as he scanned over some writings.

"Ah, we'll be moving on to vampires from today." He looked up at his students who were now scanning over the same pages in their books.

"Yo, 'fesser, is this vampire stuff real or mythical?"

"Well, that's really based on one's opinion, though I don't believe in them." He turned around and wrote some topics on the board that they were probably going to cover. "Things that go out in the dark and drink human blood?" He chuckled at the ridiculous thought. "It doesn't seem really believable to me. Seeing _is_ believing, right?"

"Well professor, do you believe in God?" asked Inuyasha.

"Well, of course I do..."

"Yet you've never seen him, have you?"

"W-well, there's proof of His existence in the Bible."

"Then isn't that book in your hand proof of vampires?" Inuyasha smirked arrogantly at the stuttering teacher.

"Who are you, again?"

Inuyasha leaned back in his chair more comfortably. "I'm a vampire..." he answered flippantly and the whole classroom went noisy with laughter and insults at the 'idiot,' who sat in his chair, without a care in the world. Only Kagome seemed to be quiet and expressionless at his sentence.

Inuyasha sighed softly, shaking his head in wonder. "You guys are such idiots up in here." He leaned forward on his desk, his silver bangs casting a veil over his eyes. "I'm Inuyasha Takahashi."

"A joke like that isn't funny, Takahashi."

"I never said it was a joke professor, and aren't vampires simply myths?"

Kagome was looking at Inuyasha hard, wondering how stupid he could get. Who goes around saying stuff like that? Grinding her teeth together in anger, she wondered vaguely if his mother dropped him on his head when he was just an infant. He must think that vampires were just some big joke, but he was wrong. He was very wrong to be fooling around about such interesting beings.

The professor cleared his throat softly. "Uh, can someone tell me what a vampire is?"

Kagome's hand's shot up quickly.

"Yes, Higurashi?"

Kagome cleared her throat and leaned forward on her desk. "Vampires are the undead that live among the human race and feed off of human blood in the night and almost all of them partake in lustful acts."

"That's a good way of putting it. Good answer, Higurashi," he praised.

Inuyasha leaned backwards in his chair with a lecherous expression directed towards Kagome. "I'd like to fuck you senseless; would that make me a vampire?"

"Why can't you go fill that hole in your face with a dick?"

He chuckled and licked the air slowly. "You're a little spitfire, eh...I'd like to fill your mouth with my cock actually."

Kagome froze and furrowed her brows. Why did that line seem so familiar? She shook her head to clear her thoughts before drowning herself in the lecture and taking down her random notes. The whole time the teacher was lecturing, she found herself nodding with sleepiness. Everything that was being spoken wasn't anything she didn't already know. She was bored as hell and answered questions half asleep. Oh, what she would do to find out more information about vampires. It was like her sinful obsession to know more and more.

She looked down at the mop of silver hair quizzically. Why did she find herself wanting to know him and still wanting to keep away from him? He _was_ smart; she'd give him that. His character gave off an arrogant aura, and he kept challenging the professor with questions that the book didn't have. Could he help with her thirst to know more about vampires?

"I wish we had more information on this mythical creature, but it seems mankind has only found a small amount of information on them," the professor sighed loudly, straightening his half moon glasses before continuing. "I want a short report on what Dhampirs are and how they came to exist in this world."

"At least you got that shit about mankind's work not being accurate right for once," Inuyasha rolled his eyes in infuriation. "All that you've been talking about up in here has all been lies and ridiculous myths. Vampires only being able to roam at night? What the hell is that?"

"I will not tolerate your language, young man!"

"And I will not tolerate your lack of knowledge towards this topic! Your ignorance will only make these people here idiots like you! You're supposed to teach _facts_, not give _your_ fucking opinion every second!"

"I'm afraid I have to ask you to leave, Takahashi."

Inuyasha got up and jumped from desk to desk, crouching low on the last desk with his back towards the class.

"This dude is weird," whispered a short-haired girl.

"Yeah, but he's still hot."

Inuyasha jumped off the desk and leaped onto the professor's desk with a loud thud. "Why don't you come back to my place to test my temperature?" He winked at the girl who said he was hot and she blushed hotly with a nervous giggle. Above, at the back at the class, Kagome was glaring at Inuyasha with a menacing look. "Aww, you can come along too bitch."

"What was that?" she shouted, already taking his bait in annoying her.

"Are you hard of hearing now, bitch?"

"I'm no bitch, you fucker!"

"Higurashi!" shouted the professor in annoyance.

"What? That dumbass is insulting me and you can only call _my_ name?"

Next to her, Sango and Miroku were stifling their laughter.

"What the heck, guys?! It's not funny!" she said to them, getting frustrated.

"Sorry, Kags, but you just met Inuyasha and you're _already_ letting him get under your skin."

"That's only because he's a fucking --"

"Out of my class Higurashi! Get moving as well, Takahashi!"

Kagome stomped down the steps loudly, shoving Inuyasha from in front of her on her way outside. She dropped her bag noisily on the ground with a loud thud, before leaning on the wall next to the classroom to wait on Sango since class would be over in a few minutes.

"You know, a bitch like you shouldn't be so uncooperative with her master."

Kagome scoffed disgustedly, folding her arms over her chest. "Just disappear, you dick head."

Inuyasha came in front of her with his hands pressed on either side of the wall next to her shoulders. He moved his face closer to hers, only a breath away from her lips. "I've already claimed you," he whispered, darting out his tongue to ghostly lick her lips. "What I want, I always get."

Kagome tried to back into the wall more. His close presence didn't settle well with her roller coaster of emotions. "Refrain from touching me with that tongue," she breathed out.

"Actions speak louder than words," he 'tsk'ed' her teasingly, a glimmer dancing in his golden pools.

"For God's --" she placed her hands on his chest and tried to shove him away from her, but Inuyasha grabbed her hands and settled them at her side.

"Why do you want to get so hostile?" he asked, moving his face closer to hers. "Do you think I'm going to kiss you? Or...do you really _want_ me to kiss you?"

As he started to close in on her, she freed a hand and moved it over his face, effectively stopping his advances. "You better hold that tongue of yours before you lose it," she threatened.

Inuyasha backed away a little with humor swimming in his golden eyes. "You're something else." He shook his head, wetting his lips briefly and walked off with his hands stuffed in his jean pocket.

"I'll catch you later," he said airily, shifting a little so that she could see the smile on his face, which caught her off guard as he made his way down the hall. "...bitch."

Kagome stood in the center of the hallway with her hands on her hips, biting her lower lip to stop the chain of curses that was itching to be set free. As she watched his retreating form, she found herself smiling softly. Life just got a little more interesting when she met that dick head. She shook her head with her hands on her hips.

"I won't mind getting to know him a little bit."

"Aw, are you falling for Inuyasha now?" Miroku teased, walking out with Sango at his side. "I thought we had a good secret love life, and now you're going to throw it away for _that_ ass?"

Kagome gave him a deadly glare, picking up her backpack and throwing it at him, which he caught lightly. "I swear, if you don't keep your boyfriend away from me, I'm going to kill him!"

Sango laughed, adjusting her pack on her shoulders. "You're so testy." She walked past them both and headed in the opposite direction Inuyasha went. "I'm hungry, so let's get something to eat. Miroku's paying."

"Hey!"

"You're so whipped!" Kagome slapped him on the back of his head, rushing to catch up with her friend.

He followed them closely with a pout on his sexy face. "Women," he mumbled under his breath with a loud puff of air.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Inuyasha, baby." A dark haired female grinned at the silver haired male in front of her dorm room door. "What brings you here?" she asked, shoving her hands in her handbag to look for her keys blindly. "How was your first day?"

Inuyasha smiled widely, shoving a thumb finger in one of his pockets. "I'm hungry." He exhaled a loud puff of breath. "I had a long boring class and I'm weak from the stupidity those fuckers had to offer."

The girl stopped with the door of her dorm room half open, smiling at the male's scowling expression. "If it was that pathetic, why'd you pick it in the first place?" Walking into the room she threw her bag in one corner and kicked off the black Reeboks she was wearing. Looking behind her she saw Inuyasha standing just outside of her room and she smiled knowingly at his irritated look.

"Are you going to invite me in or what?" he whispered harshly, his eyes flashing a darker shade of gold.

Chuckling softly, she started taking off her top shirt and leaving on a bright yellow tank top. "Fine, come on in Inuyasha."

"About time!" he said harshly, slamming the door shut and locking it, making the female jump in surprise. "I'm hungry," he mumbled again, walking towards her in a predatory manner.

"I know, Inuyasha," she sighed with a soft smile. "But I have a mock exam in an hour and I'll be too weak to go if you take your meal."

He shook his head in a disapproving manner, stopping a few feet away from her. "I don't remember _asking_ you about what you think, I'm _telling_ you that I'm hungry." He gripped her arms in one swift movement, making her flinch from the grip. "I can get your exam rescheduled for you, but right now I need that meal." He nudged her hair away from her neck with his face, licking her exposed neck lightly, making her groan softly. "You're mine, and you'll always be mine until I feel that you're of no use to me." His fingers danced across her shoulders, while the other hand ripped her tank top off of her, leaving her topless.

"Please, Inu..." She threw her head back in wanton abandon. His lips flowing across her bare skin made her sigh pleasurably. She could never deny him; even if she tried to refuse him, he always got his way with her. She opened her mouth in a silent scream when she felt a hand massaging her mounds.

His movements were wild, untamed as he walked forward, forcing her to walk backwards, all the while never stopping his attention on her neck. "I want you now, fuck foreplay," he seethed out, yanking her skirt off. "Unbuckle my pants," he ordered, grinning maliciously when he felt his cock being freed.

The female bit her lip as she felt the thick head rub against her already dripping flower. "Gods..." She put more pressure on her lips, penetrating the skin and making the crimson liquid seep out of the small wound.

Inuyasha froze for a second, before bringing his face opposite hers. His eyes started to bleed a light red color and he wet his lips greedily. Without a word of warning, he ripped off her panties, ramming inside of her forcefully and making her scream out in pleasure.

Inuyasha smirked lightly, thrusting into her at an agonizingly slow rate. "Did you ever wonder why I take my meal while I'm fucking you?" His pink tongue darted out, licking the copper taste off of her lips. "A woman's blood is always at its finest taste in the moment of ecstasy." He grasped her legs and forced her to wrap them both around his waist. "When I drown in the ecstasy, it becomes more intoxicating than the richest wine." He nibbled on her neck, while thrusting into her at a steady rhythm.

Her body felt like it was on fire, scorching under his touches, nips and kisses. Even though she was assigned as his 'meal,' she still cherished every moment with him. Just _maybe_ one day he'll see her as more than a friend or a simple meal. She held on tightly to his strong biceps, watching with half-lidded eyes as his eyes started to bleed red. "Oh, Inu..."

Inuyasha opened his mouth wide, his incisors teeth lengthening, and he snarled softly when his meal responding to his thrusts with her own. His teeth pressed down on her bared neck, penetrating her soft skin beneath his sharp teeth. Like a flowing river, her blood rushed out of the wounded area, filling his mouth with the sweetest drug. At the moment he took his 'meal' she screamed out in pleasure, her climax bursting into an unexplainable feeling. Her body shivered with the force and she felt nothing but pleasure.

When Inuyasha felt the warmth of her blood rushing into his eager mouth, he sucked her with hunger, greedily taking her blood. He was only a few seconds away from his release, and he held her steadily in his arms while he gave lazy thrusts into her dripping cavern. Before his release came, he extracted himself from her, letting his seeds out on the floor. When she sagged against him, he removed his mouth from her neck, groaning from the exquisite taste he had to give up at the moment. His now red tongue lapped out to lick her wound continuously until any traces of the mark disappeared.

Inuyasha laid her on the couch as his eyes turned back to a bright sun-kissed color. He fixed himself as he looked down upon the black haired female. "Clean up before you leave." He took up her tank top from the floor and wiped his mouth, walking towards the door in few big strides.

"Will you be at the bar tonight?" she inquired hopefully. Maybe by then her strength would already be regained. Her pale skin was sweaty and hot and she felt like taking a shower, but not now…she was too weak to even move.

"Yeah, save a dance for me, love," he grinned, already in the doorway.

She sighed softly, and smiled a little. "Only for you."

He turned his back to her and headed outside. "I might spend the night with you." He told her on his way out, shutting the door behind him.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Fucking great!" Kagome slammed her hands on her sky blue Mustang 69's steering wheel. "Why won't you start?!" She slammed her head on the seat, sighing loudly. She leaned forward and turned the key once more hopefully. It roared to life and she grinned in triumph, but after a few seconds it groaned loudly and shook a few times before dying completely. She took out the key that hung from a small black purse, cursing loudly at her luck once again.

Miroku had offered her a lift to this club he was going to, but she refused because she just _loved_ riding in 'her baby.' Now he and Sango were probably at the club now, having the time of their fucking lives.

She furrowed her brows in anger, nibbling on her lower lip. She looked up and down the long road and wondered if she should start walking. It was just a few blocks but damn if these heels she was wearing wouldn't kill her. Deciding to rather walk instead of sitting in the car alone, she got out while running her fingers through her silky hair. She wore a crimson red leather suit that molded to her like a second skin. The pant part was a low hip hugger that ended half way past her knees along with a strapless top that was in the shape of an upside down triangle, leaving her back bare and showing a good amount of cleavage. She inhaled deeply, her chest rising and falling when she exhaled. Her make-up was a simple black lipstick with black eyeliner that brought out her amazingly beautiful sapphire eyes, which made her look like an eloquently dark nympho.

She took a step forward in her red boots with heels like tooth picks. "Some 'baby' you are!" She muttered darkly, already walking down the lone moonlit sidewalk.

She hugged herself closely from the chill that kept running down her spine with every step she took. Looking behind, she came face to face with nothing. Her adrenaline started pumping; she couldn't explain it, but she felt like she was being followed, and 'it' was not alone.

She made a left turn into a dark alley. It was the only way to get to the club on the other side, or she'd have to walk longer to get around, and her already numb legs refused to allow it.

Ahead of her, a dark figure stood there, waiting patiently with a glimmer in his yellow eyes. He grinned sadistically, showing his sharp row of teeth.

The pure scent of a delicate female attracted him, attracted _his_ kind on such a beautiful chilly night. They who lurk amidst the darkness wait for a chance to taste the blood of one such as tantalizing as the woman rushing in his direction. They were known as creatures among the night, but mostly referred to as vampires, and he was one hungry vampire tonight.

The woman was a fool to be wondering around these areas so late at night, especially when it's dangerously pitch black, such as this night.

Kagome sighed loudly, her keys jingling with her movements. She raised her head as she neared the end of the alley. Stopping in a heartbeat, she looked more closely at the darkness before her. A pair of evil yellow eyes lurked within the shadow of darkness and she gasped out loudly, quickly turning on her heels to run.

She screeched out in shock when she felt the chill of the yellow-eyed creature rushed passed her, and stood calmly in front of her.

"You're...you're a vampire," she whispered with fear, already hyperventilating from the rigid fright she felt inside of her.

The man stood about a head and a half taller than her, his short bone straight orange hair casting a veil half way over his eyes. He grinned smartly, impressed by her knowledge of what hides in the darkness. "So I am," he smirked, taking a step closer to her, and Kagome held her ground.

"I've come across your kind before." She glared at him deadly. "Only a red-eyed vampire...how come your eyes are yellow?"

He laughed softly with a quirk of brow. "You came across a red-eyed vampire and lived?!" he asked in wonder. "My, my...you must be something special."

"What?" She shook her head in confusion. "What's the difference?"

"Red-eyed vampires are the strongest of all vampires; they rule with unbelievable power." He walked closer to her until she had to look up at him directly.

"And where do you stand?" she inquired.

"There are three types of vampires. Red eyes, then the blacks and finally --"

"The yellow eyed vampires," she finished for him, stepping back to put some space between them. She was scared but surprisingly, she found her curiosity on vampires overthrowing her fear a little. "I can assume that your kind is weaker. It must be sad to see you're so far down on the chain. Shit's even better than you." She smirked up at him.

"I'd shut my mouth if I were you."

"You're not, now are you?"

He snarled loudly, saliva dripping from the tip of his two longest upper teeth. His hands closed around her arms, holding her in place.

Kagome jumped in fright, just remembering what exactly she was up against. She tried to pry her arms away from his, and her hair fell from around her shoulders, exposing her neck.

_'Hell no, not again!'_ Kagome lifted her hands and held the underside of the vampire before her. She grinned evilly at him, steadying herself on one leg to connect her other leg's knee in his groin. The vampire swore in pain, letting her go momentarily to hold his sensitive groin. "You fucking _bitch_!"

Kagome smiled triumphantly, pivoting on her legs with laughter swimming in her pools. "Yeah, I get that a lot." She shrugged and turned around to run to safety. This time, she came face to face with a _black_-eyed vampire, but the only difference is that it was a female. "Great! Just freakin' great! How more fucked up will this night get?" she screamed.

"Not as fucked up as you," chipped in the black-eyed vampire. She wore a black one-piece leather suit that shone under the moonlight. "So, you got Fuguuki, huh." The female vampire started walking slowly with a swing in her hips towards Kagome. "I don't think you know who you're up against." The woman tossed her head to the left with her eyes trained on Kagome.

Kagome felt her feet leave the ground and her body being thrown in the direction the vampire thrust her head. Groaning from the force of her body hitting the wall, she sagged against the ground, shaking her head quickly to keep from falling unconscious.

"You're lucky I can't drink your blood..."

"Aw, now isn't that fucked up? Are you punished by the red-eyed vampires?"

The black-eyed vampire rolled her eyes in annoyance. "You don't know shit about our kind, do you?" The woman walked up to where she was on the ground. The female vampire stooped down in front of Kagome, grabbing her black hair with red stripes in a firm grip. "Female vampires can only drink the blood of a human male." Kagome cried out in pain when she pulled her hair, hurting her scalp.

"She's _my_ kill, Hime."

Hime turned around, her purple hair slapping against her visage. "Since when do you have a say, Fuguuki?" She turned back her attention to Kagome and smiled down sweetly at her.

Kagome scowled in disgust when Hime's hand started roaming over her breast. "Are you some dyke, cunt?"

Hime chuckled softly. "Why, are you interested in finding out?"

Kagome scoffed, repulsing from her touch. "Fuck you!"

Hime slapped her hard, turning her head to the side from the force.

"Hime…just give her to me before the others."

Hime rolled her eyes in annoyance. "You'll have her when I'm done."

"Please, Hime..." The male vampire knelt a few feet away from her, his head bowed in respect for the upper vampire.

Hime was watching over him, debating whether to give him the girl or not. All the time she was deciding, she never realized Kagome was reaching for a big glass bottle, while her other hand wondered down to her foot.

"Why don't you guys let me go while you talk?" Kagome asked, connecting the bottle with Hime's head forcefully.

She fell on the ground from the hit, and Kagome took that chance to run away from them.

"I'm going to _kill_ that bitch!" Hime seethed out, looking behind her where she laid on her hands on the ground. She blinked slowly once, and Kagome fell with a loud groan of pain, gripping her belly in anguish on the floor.

"What the hell?" she moaned out, balling her body into a tight ball and trying to subdue the pain she was feeling.

She looked up and saw two more dark figures above her and a tear leaked out of her eyes from the pain. Hime and Fuguuki were heading her way and she closed her eyes in defeat.

_'I'm going to die...'_

She felt a male pulling her into a kneeling position.

"Oh God," she groaned out, squeezing her tummy tightly. "What did you do to me, bitch?"

Hime knelt in front of her, smiling at the sweaty Kagome. "I have powers beyond your imagination," she whispered in her ear. She showed Kagome her hand, fisting it slowly before her, and all the while Kagome screamed out in pain. "I can kill you without even touching you."

Kagome shook her head from left to right, her breathing coming in short pants. Her hands fisted around a medium size knife she pulled away from her shoes a while back. "Please spare me, I'm sorry," she cried out.

Hime laughed loudly, standing up and flicking her finger upwards. Kagome rose off of the floor and stood a few feet off of the ground with the three male yellow-eyed vampires surrounding her. "I'm not one to spare. Look around you; can't you see the hungry men awaiting my order for them to feast on you?"

Kagome lifted her head slowly, her eyes glaring right into the black eyes before her. She gripped the knife and jabbed it into the woman before her, who gasped in shock.

Hime looked down slowly at the knife that was in her chest. Looking up slowly at Kagome, a small smile started to creep upon her bloodshot lips. "This is my heart," she pointed a finger near the knife. "You almost got me..." she grinned broadly. "But you missed." Her grin turned upside down into a deadly expression, reaching to clutch the knife tightly. She pulled the knife out and slashed it across Kagome's chest in one swift movement, where blood quickly came forward. The three men around her shivered uncontrollably when they saw and smell the intoxicating smell of blood from the wound.

"You guys can have her, but I want to kill her." Hime threw the knife behind her, thrusting her fist in Kagome's stomach, which sent her flying backwards. She hit her head hard on the ground, unable to keep conscious.

"Four against one?" Kagome heard a familiar voice behind her but her vision was already blurred.

"Who the hell are you?" asked one of the males.

The unidentified male walked forward, stepping over Kagome as if she wasn't there. "I'm the last person you will ever see again."

Before Kagome let the darkness consume her, her eyes landed on a silver haired male.

_'Inuyasha...?'_ Her eyes fell closed before she could fully recognize him.

Inuyasha stood before all three males and the one woman who was in the far back. His long silver hair covered his eyes and he turned his head to the side, a bone popping noisily. When he looked up, his eyes were already a bright red, and everyone in front of him instantly dropped to their knees in submission, except for the female. "Hime, is it?" Before she could say anything, he was already behind her with his back turned to her. The wind blew towards him, throwing his now black hair behind him, tickling the woman lightly. "Am I not worthy of your respect?" he growled out, walking around to face her in his vampire form.

"Shaya..." she gasped. "What brings you here?"

He narrowed his eyes at her, closing his fingers around her neck. "You've never really had respect for me, have you?"

She shifted her eyes away from him stubbornly, and Shaya tightened his hands around her neck, cutting off her circulation. "Blink your eyes if you respect me."

She stretched out her hands and the knife on the ground flew into her palm. Shaya seemed to have not notice, and…she never blinked.

He only tightened his hands around her neck, and one male vampire stood up in concern.

"Please, master, don't kill her." He rushed up to them and dropped to his knees next to Shaya. "Punish me, instead..."

The red-eyed vampire dropped Hime to the floor unceremoniously and slapped Fuguuki, slamming him onto a broken pole that penetrated him from the back, straight to the front. It caught him in the heart, and he gasped momentarily, looking at the shocked Hime, while his body started going numb. Shaya waved his hands over Fuguuki and he dissolved to dust before their eyes rapidly.

"No one is to _ever_ trouble that bitch over there."

Hime bowed her head sadly, tears dripping onto the ground. She gripped the knife and threw it in Shaya's direction and it hit him square in the heart.

He looked down at the knife as if it was always there, then shifting his eyes from the knife and then towards one of the guys kneeling down and then finally to the other one. The knife removed itself from his chest and it went in the direction of his eyes, killing the last male vampires. "I'm not as weak as you, Hime."

"You didn't have to kill Fuguuki!" she screamed, tears streaming down her face. "How will I live without him?"

Shaya almost felt sorry for her..._almost._ "Don't worry, you won't have to," he told her, walking up to her and gripping her neck again. This time, he squeezed it tightly, killing her within seconds.

As he walked over to the unconscious Kagome, his hair started to turn back to its normal color, along with his eyes. He knelt before her, picking her up bridal style as he jumped onto the building on his left side, heading away from the club towards his place, by jumping from building to building. A heavy wind blew, whistling loudly in the alley way and carrying the dust of the dead vampires with it.

"This bitch is something else," Inuyasha whispered with an annoyed scowl on his face.

He had been watching her ever since she had stepped out of her car. He was tempted to help her many times but the bitch intrigued him. He wondered just who the red-eyed vampire she met was and why was she so eager to know more about vampires? Excluding himself, his brother, father and mother were the only red-eyed vampires around, and he sure as hell knew that it couldn't be him since he would have marked his property like last time, and it couldn't very well be his dad since the guy never played with his food.

_'Must be that stuck-up Sesshomaru...'_ he thought.

What Inuyasha didn't realized when he picked up Kagome, was the bite mark being covered by her blood just above her shirt that _he_ gave her four years ago. Kagome shifted in his arms and Inuyasha gripped her more firmly, already at his parents' home since his dorm room was too far.

"And this bitch is no feather," he mumbled, rolling his eyes when she groaned out, probably still in pain. "Why the hell did I even help her?" he asked in wonder. "Or spared her life?"

Inuyasha carried her upstairs into his room, laying her on a couch in the study room. His eyes roamed over her, realizing how beautiful she really was, before heading off to get something to clean her up.

When he returned he started cleaning her with care, trying to ward off his mind with perverted thoughts as he cleaned off the blood and then tending to the wounds. When he was finish, two dark dots just above her breast caught his attention.

Watching her peaceful face to make sure she was still unconscious, he peered closer to her to scrutinize it more.

"What the…?" he said, sitting back in the chair in wonder.

He leaned forward once more to look down on the bite mark clearly. "I'm the idiot...? She's _that_ bitch?!" He ran his hands over his face in shock. "Shit!"

Kagome started to stir before coming through groggily. She looked up from where she was laid, placing a heavy hand on her belly. "Where am I?" she asked tiredly. "Oh wait! Where are the vampires?!" she asked, rushing into a sitting position.

"Whoa, bitch…" Inuyasha said, irritated, folding his arms in anger for not realizing she was the girl from before.

Kagome looked towards him, disgust evident in her eyes. "Why the hell are _you_ here?"

"This is my old man's home…a.k.a _my_ home," he told her.

"So, I was dreaming about…vampires?" she asked uncertainly.

"No, that shit was real. Which, by the way, your ass would have probably been in wonderland if I didn't save you."

"Um, thanks I guess. But how did you…?"

"Right, I ward them off with some garlic or some shit," he grumbled. "By the way, you owe me."

Inuyasha leaned forward, holding his bottom lip captive between his teeth. His hungry eyes roamed over her slowly. "You're looking awfully sexy tonight," he hinted.

Kagome looked at him blankly, then understanding started dawning on her and her eyes turned a dark shade of blue. She hopped off of the chair and looked around the spacious room, with her back towards Inuyasha.

"That's a good tattoo you got there." He told her, admiring the art and design of the drawing. "What does it signify?"

"None of your goddamn business!" she shouted, turning around quickly to face him. "Where the hell is the exit in this damn room?!"

Inuyasha shrugged, stifling a yawn behind his hand. "I was just joking, bitch." Rolling his eyes, he reached for the bloody cloth and threw it at her. "You're bleeding again."

"Oh." She looked down and saw that her blood was running slowing down her clothing. "I'm sorry you had to save me back there, but thank you, really." When she looked up to look him in the eyes, they landed rows upon rows of books. It wasn't like she never saw anything like it before but she felt drawn to it, and soon she found herself right in front of the stacks.

Her slender fingers ran across the back of a few books. Pulling out one large book in particular, she held it in front of her face and blew hard on it, holding it at arm's length as the dust rushed off of it. "What are these books?" She sounded like a three year old in wonder.

"Oh, just some books."

Rolling her eyes, she moved back to Inuyasha and sat on the couch. "Obviously, idiot."

Inuyasha pulled the book from her hand in one swift movement. "They're just some vampire books my dad got." When she gave him a quizzical look he added, "He's something close to an archeologist."

"Oh right…so, can I see, please?"

"No…you need your rest from tonight."

"I almost forgot…how can I repay you?"

Inuyasha eyes darkened lustfully. He remembered this bitch all right, and of course he remembered promising to fuck her again. Maybe it was fate that they really met up again. Fate? He scoffed at the idea, fate was fucked up, but one thing he knew was that he always kept his promises.

"You have to be my toy until further notice."

She laughed lightly with a shake of her head. "You can't be…I mean…" She shook her head again to try and fully understand. "You're really serious, aren't you?" She questioned when she saw the seriousness on his face.

"Very."

"No way in hell, you jerk!"

He threw the book at her. "I can sate your hunger to know more about the knowledge of the vampires."

"You can't do that anymore than what I can find in books or on the net!"

"I'm sure I can." He waved his hands at the many other books in the room. "This room is like a vampire haven."

"But…"

"My dad stole those books from vampires, along with his father, and his father's father… It goes on and on," he lied, answering her unvoiced question.

Kagome held the book tightly in her grasp. She would finally find out more about vampires…more about _his_ kind. She sighed in a surreal manner. "I… "

Inuyasha looked at her closely, watching the many emotions running across her features. The one that stood out brightly was: longing. Longing for what really?

_'Why does she yearn so much for the knowledge of vampires?'_

He watched her open the book slowly and read the topic that was in bold letters: 'The Life Of A Red Vampire.'

By then, he knew her answer before she even considered it.

"Fine…but this is mostly because you saved me."

"You won't be allowed to come out of this deal unless I say so."

"I hear you, alright? Geez! I'm not one to back out of anything, even if it sickens me to no end." With a roll of her sapphire orbs, she crossed a leg over the other to get more comfortable while reading the book.

"Sure, I understand," he said happily, lacing his arms around her shoulders.

"Hey –…"

"Since when do toys have the privilege to protest?" he whispered softly, running his tongue along her jaw line.

Kagome's eyes started closing slowly from the feel of him before she caught herself and continued reading as if nothing was happening.

Why all of a sudden did she felt like she made a pact with the devil himself?

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Beta's Edit:**

**Re-beta'd on August 28, 2008, whilst listening to the T.V. I actually have no idea what program is on. It's just on for noise purposes.**


	3. His Hated Infatuation

**His Hated Infatuation  
Chapter 3**

0-0-0-0-0-0

He loathed it. Plain and simple. He hated the very thought of it as if it was some unforeseen act for his kind, and for him, it was just that. He stood emotionless in his usual black attire behind a group of mindless humans in his vampire form with his red eyes hidden behind dark shades. He would offer anything to not give a damn for some petty human; this kind of feeling towards a _human_ was just...just....

"Despicable," he spat softly, shifting his eyes sideways to a bald-headed man in his mid thirties who kept glancing hungrily at a brown haired female who looked to be between eighteen to twenty-one. His lips curved up into a small snarl as he watched the man, shifting his deadly eyes upon a young gaping boy in front of him who was gazing at him with something between incredulity and fright.

"Mommy..." The little boy pulled his mother's flared skirt beside him eagerly. "Mommy!" he shouted in a hushed whisper, pulling more firmly on his mother, but she was too busy to even acknowledge her son's presence as she chatted away on her cell phone. The crossing signal turned from red to green, indicating that it was now safe to cross.

Keeping at a far distance, Sesshomaru tucked his hands deep within his long jacket's pocket, walking with his usually sexy strong posture filled with confidence. He cursed softly when he saw the same female make a turn down a dark lone road by herself, and saw the same bald man following with his head down low. He rushed forward to follow them, swearing under his breath while he removed his shades to reveal his deep crimson eyes that was filled with nothing but hatred.

The same little boy was watching Sesshomaru, now with only astonishment, the fear long gone when he saw Sesshomaru dissolve into the shadows down the road and saw him jump swiftly up on the high building on one of his side.

"Whoa," he whispered, awe-struck. "I'm gonna be just like him..." he grinned while his mother started pulling him forward, and his eyes were still twinkling at the red-eyed man who seemed to have springs under his feet.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"I hate him!" Kagome shouted, sitting with her legs propped up on the cushion chair while she flicked through the channels. "He's such a pervert! And his kisses are always forceful you know." She rolled her eyes, pinching something off of her white big shirt.

"It serves you right." Sango said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Who goes along in a deal with someone they barely know?" she asked incredulously, throwing a beer bottle at Kagome and handing her a big bowl of popcorn. She washed her hands and dried them off, picking up her beer and sitting down next to Kagome with some chocolates in front of them on the coffee table.

"You should have seen all those books, though!" Kagome sighed happily, looking blankly as if in a trance. "I even got to read up on those vampires with the different status during the past week." She opened her beer bottle with her teeth and took a swing of it. "And, I found out in one of those recent books that only four people make up the red-eyed vampires. They're family; a mother and father with two sons. Oh! Neither of them gets affected easily with those rosaries and garlic, but only if they're weak and I _highly_ doubt that those red eyes are weak. Then there's the black --"

"Hey, Kags." Sango's mouth was filled with chocolate and popcorn, looking at Kagome with a raised brow. "Why don't you go _live_ in his library then? God, I swear that you're too obsessed with them for someone who got hurt by their kind...for the _second_ time."

"That's not fair!"

"Look, I know that you love vampires and all, but when you accepted something like that from Inuyasha, that love's morphed into _obsession_ after you got the privilege to patrol that vampire asylum!" Sango laughed when Kagome glared at her. She took up some melted chocolate and covered it with a small Snickers bar, popping it in her mouth in utter bliss. "Chocolate on chocolate is so sinfully delicious," she said, accepting one that Kagome put in front of her mouth to take.

"I highly doubt it's an obsession. I just want to..." she paused, thinking. Why _did_ she want to meet _him_ so much? She flashed back to when he took her and she blushed hotly at the thought.

"You're so weird, you know that?"

"How is that?"

"Usually, people who get hurt by someone...or _something_ in your case, they should hate that person or thing, _loathe_ them with every fiber they have within them!" Sango told her, eyes shifting from Kagome to the movie showing on the television and then back. "Yet you got infatuated with them! How absurd is that?!"

Kagome shrugged. "I don't know," she replied, getting up for another beer since hers was already finished.

"And that tattoo of yours!"

"Hey, don't you dare jump on my tattoo now."

"Who gets a tattoo --"

"You have one, and I remember you urging me to take one with you as well."

"I got a butterfly, which is by far less creepy than that cross and those red eyes."

Kagome scowled at her, throwing the bottle cap at her. "My tattoo has a meaning okay, whereas yours is just....there!"

"Mine means something!" Sango stuttered.

"Oh, yeah?" Kagome questioned in disbelief, burping hard when she guzzled down half of the beer in one big gulp. "Then what does it mean?"

"Well, it uhh...it's a se-cret!" Sango told her defiantly.

Kagome laughed heartily, almost choking on her snack. "A secret as in it doesn't mean anything."

"I thought it was cute," she said in a clipped voice.

Kagome had a smirk on her face, looking Sango over, who wore a big oversized shirt and a pair of washed out boxers. She grinned at her mused hair and non-make-up face. "A girl like you thought something was cute?"

"I might sometime like to revert back to my tomboy days, but that doesn't mean I'm any less of a woman! The only thing you might beat me in is the world's biggest whore!" she said, sticking out her tongue at her.

Kagome gasped in feign shock. "A...a whore you say?" She rested her hands on her chest. "How dare you accuse me of such a thing!" she asked, in mock royalty. "Off with your head, bitch!" She launched herself at Sango, who wasn't ready for the attack, and both of them fell on the floor, popcorn spilling over them like buttery rain as they rolled and laughed on the floor, play-fighting as if they were kids again.

"Sango...don't, don't!"

Without pausing in her act, Sango dipped her hands in the melted chocolate spread and ran it through Kagome's hair and over her face. She watched Kagome's mouth opened wide in shock, looking something close to a fish out of water. Kagome's eyes flashed with mirth as she reached for some snacks. Sango didn't wait to see what was in store for her, instead she moved to get up and run, sucking her chocolate covered fingers with a grin in place.

Kagome grabbed her by the leg, and she fell with a loud thud on plush carpet covered floor, face first. Giggling hard, Kagome mounted Sango just as she turned over on her back. Kagome took her two hands that were filled with the chocolate substance and ran it over Sango's face, covering her face in a dark chocolate mask. She then reached for some mini marshmallows and sprinkled them over Sango's face, many of them sticking.

Sango grabbed Kagome's chocolate hair, and pulled her down, rubbing both their faces together and erupting in loud laughter. They heard the turning of a key in the door, but they paid it no mind.

"Ah, heavenly lesbianism in the act."

They heard a deep perverted voice that was, undoubtedly, Miroku's. "Just look at them Yasha, and we got front row tickets!" Miroku said, stepping inside to get closer to the girls.

They looked up from their position, with grins on their face before jumping up off of the ground. Kagome looked at the entrance to see Inuyasha watching her with an unreadable expression and right then she suddenly felt naked in her oversize shirt that showed one of her shoulder since the neck was too wide and her panties that was hidden, due to the fact that the shirt ended mid way down her thighs. She tugged at the end of her shirt uncomfortably and Inuyasha grinned slyly when his eyes drifted down to her tugging hands.

"Aren't you gonna come in, dude?" Miroku asked Inuyasha, now in a tight hug with his chocolate covered girlfriend. "Why'd you have to mess me up like that, San?" He turned his head from Inuysha, looking down at Sango.

"Well, I thought you might want to take a bath with me," she said innocently. "I like it when you're accompanying me, you know." She winked at Miroku and walked off, waving at Inuysaha politely on her way to her room. Like a dog, Miroku followed Sango with a big goofy grin splitting his face in half.

Kagome leaned on the couch's arm, with her arms fold over her chocolate covered clothing. She looked at Inuyasha pointedly while watching him closely. "Why _are_ you still outside?" she said, looking quizzically at him, wondering why he suddenly seemed to act like he had any ounce of manners in him.

Inuyasha grinned and looked over her once again, his piercing eyes lingering on Kagome's long legs that he knew felt as smooth as they looked. "I'm waiting for you to invite me in," he shrugged and looked behind him when some girls walked past him towards their dorm rooms next-door, giggling while looking at him and chatting animatedly.

"Really, now? Don't tell me you have some kind of secret about you being a vampire," she joked. Last time, when she was by his house, she read that vampires couldn't enter one's home unless invited, and then after that, they would be able to come and go as they pleased without a care or a second invite.

Inuyasha grinned widely at her, impressed at how she remembered _that_ in particular after reading so much from last time. Kagome read two big books the last time she visited him, and he was really amazed at how everything stuck in that head of hers. "Well, hammerhead," he started, calling her by the name he had given her. "That's for me to know and you to find out." He stuck out his tongue at her while she advanced towards him to stand directly in front of him.

"I still don't know why you insist on calling me that!" She narrowed her eyes him, scuffing him over the head, which now consisted of chocolate from her messy hands, and then sticking her nose high in the hair with her eyes closed.

Inuyasha's eyes turned a darker shade in anger at her for messing up his hair, and without thinking, he reached out his hands to grab her. When his hands passed the doorway and entered the room, he felt a painful shock in the tip of his fingers which traveled through his whole body, making him opened his mouth in pain as if something was inside of him that was growing by the second and forcing itself out. After a second, he felt his body being jerked forcefully backwards a few feet from where he had stood just moments ago.

"Damn," he mumbled softly, gasping for breath while small beads of sweat started rolling down his face. Running his hands over his visage, he growled softly when he heard a concerned voice in front of him.

"Are you alright, Inuyasha?"

He didn't answer, just turned swiftly on his heels, his hands covering his eyes and forehead as if he had some kind of headache.

"Wait!" He heard Kagome's light footsteps rushing forward and she grasped his shoulders lightly. "Do you have some kind of fever?" she asked when she felt his heated body. "I'm sorry," she apologized in a whisper, moving her hands to remove Inuyasha's shaky ones. "I can give you some water if you like."

Inuyasha was so weak that when she pulled at his hands, he felt them removing from his now red eyes that turned. Due to the fact that he was affected by partially entering a home without an invite, his vampire side surfaced slightly to help him regain some strength. Not wanting to let Kagome see his eyes, he moved his hands swiftly around her without thinking, hugging her tightly against his frame with his face nestled in the crook of her neck.

Kagome was rooted to where she stood, completely shocked. Inuyasha never hugged her this way before, and something was different about the way he held her now and after a minute, she stood on her toes to slowly lace her arms around his neck as if unsure and she felt him tighten his hold on her. His hot breath on her neck tickled her faintly and she only sighed shakily.

He was regaining his strength, but for some reason he couldn't remove 'hammerhead' from his arms and his vampire side wasn't retreating at all. It was like it liked the feel of her, because he can feel the lust it was radiating for her and Inuyasha suppressed the urge to scowl. The red eyes glimmer with unhidden want and Inuyasha had to shut his eyes tightly, silently commanding his creature side to go back into slumber. It did just that because Inuyasha's red eyes started to fade away and when his amber pools were twinkling under the light in the hall, he pushed Kagome away hard, and watched silently as she stumbled backwards and tried to catch her footing.

They looked at each other in confusion. Kagome couldn't understand his sudden change from going to nice and then back to the typical rude guy. She scratched her bare arms, feeling the goose bumps from being in Inuyasha's arms and she cursed silently when she thought about wanting to feel his gentle touch once again. Was there more to the rude Inuyasha than she'd let on? Why was her inquisitive side surfacing now that she thought of it?

Inuyasha on the other hand was wondering why his vampire side was having a different feeling from him all of a sudden. Why did it occur when this girl hugged him back? It didn't make sense for him, one person, to be having two separate feelings. He furrowed his brows in deep thought, glancing every now and then at Kagome who looked chilly. He thought for a second when he took off his jacket that he was stupid, a complete idiot since she was just a few feet away from her room, but he still found himself chucking it over her shoulders to cover her up when a group of guys at the end of the hall were checking her out hungrily.

"Later," he grumbled when he passed her. He never looked back but he felt her burning stare upon him and he was only too happy to turn the corner. Standing there for a second, he punched the elevator down button on the opposite side after hearing Kagome's door close. He took a quick look around the corner to make sure it was her that went inside before turning deadly eyes on the group of guys. "You guys should think twice about troubling that chick."

"Since when did _you_ have a say, jackass?" one of the guys said while his other friends chuckled softly. "I ain't looking for anything serious with that chick. It's jus' fuck 'em and leave 'em, right boys?"

They all laughed and nodded like idiots when another guy spoke up. "I've heard 'bout that wild bitch...." he started, but before he could continue, a hard fist connected with his jaw, sending him flying backwards.

"I'd also think twice before talking about her in front of a snowy haired dude," he told them, walking into the elevator just before it closed.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Come on baby; I just want to get to know you." The baldheaded guy grinned broadly with nothing but malice in his eyes.

"Don't you understand English? Stay away from me!" The brown haired girl screeched, running and fumbling in her brown purse for something.

The man's grin spilled from his lips, his eyes now mere slits as he reached in front of the young woman without much urgency. He heard her gasp and fell on the floor backwards, looking horror struck. He closed his eyes, snarling loudly like some kind of animal, which muffled the young woman's whimpers.

The brown haired female looked up at the man, whose eyes were still closed. She started to scramble to her feet when the lids of his eyes started to rise. Those once green eyes were now a bright haunting yellow that made her gasped.

"What... what are you?" she asked, terrified. His teeth were lengthening in size and he looked more inhuman by the second. Big fat droplets of tears started to leak from her big brown eyes and her bottom lips trembled with fear.

The man's deep chuckle was soft but sounded loud as it echoed throughout the empty road. He advanced slowly and predatorily towards her, while she rushed backwards fast, her knee length jeans getting muddy and dirtier by the minute on the damp ground.

Above, unbeknownst to them, Sesshomaru stood at full height. The invisible wind ran across his pale stoic face, throwing his hair about him under the silver half-moon that shown ever so brightly. His body was trembling with anger. Anger that the vampire was about to harm this female and also anger for him even giving a care in the world.

He didn't know how he happened to like a human; after all, he was known for hating them countless of times and only used them for meals. Yet, one night when he was searching for a quick meal, his eyes fell on her. He remembered it like it was just a few hours ago. She wore a simple blue pair of jeans and a white baby T-shirt and after following her and watching her kindness towards others, he saw that she was on her way to a job she had. He didn't even realize that he had been following her and that alone made him felt like shit. The determination she had while working during the night and then going to school during the day made her seem interesting for some unknown reason. He was impressed to see such human capable of being so happy and carefree with so many things upon her at such a young age.

To him, she was anything but selfish and he took a liking of her for her ways. Weren't _all_ humans selfish and cared only for themselves first? This female, however, proved him wrong, and along the times where he was only curious, he found himself developing this liking towards her that was evident that he loathes.

Sesshomaru came back to the present when he saw the man hovering over her, while her piercing scream rang through him. Why couldn't he just walk away from her?! Let her die and be released from her miserable life. He sighed, glaring harder than before while he jumped off of the building. The female was now standing with the vampire facing her. Sesshomaru stood a few feet behind her with those glowing red eyes haunting the darkness.

The yellow-eyed vampire looked up past the petrified female only for his eyes to clash with hateful red eyes. He visibly paled even more in the darkness while he seemed to be rooted to the spot in fear.

The girl in front of him took out her pepper spray with shaky hands. "Leave m-me alone!" she shouted in a hard clear voice.

The yellow-eyed vampire never looked at her once. His keen eyes were glued to those same red ones and with a slight bow of his head in respect, he turned on his heels swiftly and disappeared in a blur. It felt like minutes that she was standing there in shock, and Sesshomaru stood behind her in the darkness with his eyes closed, waiting for her to go to ensure her safety.

She closed her eyes, exhaling a loud exhausted sigh. "Thanks for saving me yet again." Her voice sounded so different from before...so angelic and Sesshomaru opened his eyes in surprise to see that she knew he was there, though nothing gave it away in his features. He didn't acknowledge the fact that he'd heard her.

"Why have you been saving me these past couple of weeks?" She turned around to face the darkness and came face to face with his red eyes, but she wasn't afraid...how could she even if she tried? This man was like her guardian angel and she finally got the chance to speak to him and see him once more.

Again, he didn't reply.

She sighed softly, watching at her watch briefly. She wasn't going to make it to her job again. "I'm Rin, by the way." Smiling, she walked closer to him, extending a hand politely. "I'm so happy to finally meet you."

Sesshomaru looked down at her extended hands as if it was something foreign. He refused to shake it, wondering why she didn't fear him. "That man who attacked you was a vampire."

"Oh. Are you one as well? Probably of a stronger status or something?" she questioned.

"Indeed, and yet you do not fear me?"

She shook her head. "Oh no, I couldn't." She smiled at him sweetly and he turned his head from her quickly.

Turning his back on her, he jumped effortlessly onto a large garbage bin, then on the high building again without so much as a good-bye.

"Hey!" She saw him turn around slightly as if waiting for her to continue. "Can I…can I at least get your name?"

Sesshomaru looked down at her, his hard gaze wavering. Narrowing his eyes a little more, he turned on his heels and walked off, not answering her question. He scowled at himself for even staying back and speaking to her. He would have never guessed that she had noticed him for a while and a smile almost reached his stiff lips at her before he caught himself. "What the hell is wrong with me?" he mumbled.

Her name though...

"Rin." Sesshomaru knew that he was never supposed to even know the first letter of her name, but now all that was forgotten and he felt a little warm inside for finally knowing her name. Alas, they still were never to get in contact at all, ensuring Sesshomaru that his idiotic infatuation would fade. Will he be able to kill this feeling?

Or could it become more than just an infatuation?

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Inuyasha walked up the long spiral staircase of his home slowly while he pondered what happened tonight. He still couldn't grasp the reality of it and he wondered why the hell did his vampire side choose that toy and when did it have the power to choose?! He couldn't really ponder more on it because the front door slammed shut, pulling him back to the present when he was half way up the stairs. Before he could get a word out, his brother rushed past him and in the distance he heard the bedroom door slam.

Well, he knew when to leave an angry bastard when he saw one, but that doesn't mean he never chose to forget sometimes.

"Where have you been lately?" he asked, now in the doorway of his brother's room.

Sesshomaru didn't answer him as he pulled off his jacket and shirt. He started feeling in his pants pocket and emptying it. He took out his wallet, some loose money and a small key. He still continued fumbling through all the pockets, looking for the locket that goes with the small key. Sighing annoyingly, he jerked open his pants, removing them to reveal a blue silk boxer.

"Hey, Fluffy --"

"Stop calling me that!" he growled out.

"Yeah, yeah..." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and walked in, inviting himself into the room and taking a seat on the chair. "Did your vampire side ever have a different feeling towards someone that you don't have when you're out of your vampire form?"

Sesshomaru sat down on his big queen size bed with a silk green comforter. "What are you talking about?"

"Tonight, I accidentally stepped into someone's dorm room without an invite, and well you know what happens and then my vampire side surfaced to help me regain my strength quickly." He sighed softly when he thought back to how his vampire side reacted to Kagome's touch. "I could have felt the lust from it when I hugged Kagome to keep her from realizing I was a vampire, and at the same time, I hated it. It just felt like I was two people."

Those cold emotionless eyes watched his brother quietly, turning over everything in his head. "Maybe..." he started, but paused when he was at a loss for words. "You must have some kind of deeper feelings for this...Kagome and the vampire side may have perhaps have it stronger since it's a dominating creature," he reasoned, but Inuyasha kept shaking his head.

"It's not that, I know it isn't." He thought back to Kagome. "I don't have that kind of feelings for her."

They stayed silent for a while; both lost in their own thoughts with a certain someone.

"You remember that night when I didn't kill the girl in the alley?"

"Of course, it was a really stupid thing of you to do, baka. I've told you plenty of times to not leave them alive, and to _stop_ playing with your food."

Inuyasha's mouth turned up into a grimace, ignoring his brother. "She's the same girl that comes here often with me, the same girl that my vampire side reacted to."

"Interesting," he said, a flicker of surprise crossing his usual stoic features. "Father would have to be informed of this, Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru leaned forward towards his small table next to his bed, and clicked a small red button on some modem thing. "Tell Kagura that she's needed," he told the other person on the other end, watching his brother hatefully when a knowing smirk spread across his features.

"Is something going on between you and Kagura?"

"No," he answered plainly. "She is just my meal, nothing more and nothing less."

Raising a brow, Inuyasha watched his brother over. He never noticed but his brother's silver hair was not in its usual neat state, which was something unusual for the Sesshomaru. "Is something bothering you, Sesshomaru?"

Golden eyes clashed with sun-kissed orbs and immediately his mind ran off on Rin, and wondered what she was doing right now. Sesshomaru broke eye contact first, sighing softly and getting up to put away his clothing and possessions. His hands fingered the small key for a split second. _'Wonder if she has my locket...'_

"I'm just tired and hungry, is that a problem?"

"No, it's just that you've been coming home late all of a sudden."

"I forget the part where that's your business."

"I'm just saying...and you usually just take your meal from Kagura without taking her, but now..." Inuyasha smirked.

"I dare you to finish that sentence."

"Gonna kill me?" Inuyasha asked lazily, stretching out on the couch.

"Try me."

"Fine," he told him quietly. "You've been having wild sex with your meal recently which never happened before with you...did I say what you dared me to?" he asked, racing out of the room when his brother started advancing on him with a deadly look. Laughing, he crossed the hall and opened his bedroom door, rushing inside and locking it.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Rin walked down the hall of a rundown apartment building, stopping short in front of a brownish door that was originally supposed to be white. She stood quietly there, smiling toothily while fingering a silver locket with some kind of ancient engraving. It was his...her guardian angel that she'd finally met. Her smile turned into a wide goofy grin.

"I can't believe I spoke to him." Her short statement sounded something like a squeal as she unlocked her door, stepping into the darkness.

She flicked on the lights and looked around the small apartment with one couch facing a old coffee table that had some magazines on it, two large books were under one of the coffee table's leg to keep it steady. A small television that wasn't even working sat on the floor in front of the coffee table. Behind the couch, there was a small passageway that led to a bathroom and two bedrooms that belonged to her and her younger sister. A few feet before the passage way was a small counter with two stools by it and behind that was what could be called a kitchen. The dishes were very few and the small fridge groaned nosily in the silent night. That too, was dirty with water stains and other colorful unknown things. It was rusting at the edges and looked something awful to set your eyes on.

Rin shut and locked the door quietly, walking into the kitchen and opening the fridge. One empty bottle of milk was in the fridge with a block of moldy cheese and some foul-smelling left over Chinese food. Sighing dejectedly, she closed the fridge and looked into the cob webbed filled cupboards, taking out a bag of stale chips and opening it to eat.

"Beggars can't be choosers," she mumbled sadly, taking a handful of chips and throwing them in her mouth with a grimace, leaning on the old stove with every unwilling chew.

Setting down the bag of chips after a few bites, she fished out the locket and looked at it closely, trying to open it, but to no avail. "I wonder what's inside." She thought back to how this angel looked, and couldn't stop the smile that kept splitting her face in half. He was so beautiful, and she wondered if that's how he looked all the time. "I hope I get to meet him again." She squeezed the locket in her hands, praying soundlessly that they'd have to meet soon because of this locket for starters.

She had a kind of curse thrown upon her. She always found herself in situations similar like tonight because of the late hours she had to work, and only three weeks ago she finally caught a glimpse of her savior. At first, she thought her pepper spray was that amazing against thieves and weirdoes, but when she first came in contact with black eyed and yellow eyed people and saw the strength they had, she knew a simple pepper spray wasn't saving her butt. That windy night, three weeks to be exact, she finally saw the retreating form of a strong man who killed one of those things that turned into dust, and even though she never saw his face, she knew she would never forget him. She smiled softly at the memory of knowing that he was the purpose of her survival during those times, and she found herself liking him, wanting to thank him on more than one occasion.

She was pleased to say that she got that chance tonight.

"He's even more beautiful up close."

He never showed much emotion in his face, but once or twice she thought she saw it in his eyes tonight, but only for a second, and she had to wonder if she imagined it. Rin didn't really care, for she got to meet him and he knew her name. Honestly, she wished she had a name to match the face with now, but she shrugged it off, deciding that there was a next time for everything.

The closing of the door made her looked up to see a younger version of herself with the same brown eyes and a darker shade of brown short hair like a boy. The girl wore purple leggings with a yellow short skirt and a purple baby T-shirt. She came in with a huge stupid grin on her face, staggering a little and fumbling to lock back the door and at the same time hoisting up her backpack on her shoulders.

Rin came forward with a frown on her once soft features. "I thought you were already asleep."

"Um…just wait for five minutes and then have that same thought again, alright?" she said in a tired, drawling voice and humor swimming in her orbs.

Rin rested her hands on her hips. "Are you _drunk?!_"

Her sister giggled guilty, covering her mouth with both her hands and burping loudly while erupting into endless giggles. "Maybe..." she shrugged and brushed past her sister.

"Sakurin!" she shouted, shocked. "I thought you told me you'd _stop_ that bad habit."

"I did..." she told her with a quirk of her brow, before smiling widely. "For like twenty-four hours."

"For God's sake, Sakurin! Why won't you listen to me?"

"Keep it quiet, sis!" Sakurin shouted, grasping her aching head. "Geez, no need to get your panties in a knot."

"I've had it --" Rin started, exasperated.

"With me? Is that it?" She laughed, but it didn't reach her eyes. "That's ironic, _dear_ sister. I've had it with you since the day you made mom leave us!"

Rin took a step backward at the change of topics so quickly, as if she'd been slapped. "That wasn't my fault, and you know that," she said softly. "You didn't know mom like I did."

"What? Because you're older than me? I wasn't stupid!" Sakurin rolled her eyes hatefully at her sister, walking off towards her room. "I can't wait 'til I get out of this hell-hole you call a home."

"I don't care what you say Sakurin! Someday you'll understand why mom left us." Rin ran a tired hand through her hair, tears already glistering in her eyes.

"That day came a long time ago," she said, coming back out in a fresh set of clothing.

"Just where do you think you're going?"

"Where does it look like? I'm going out."

"No, you're not. You have school tomorrow and don't think your teachers didn't inform me about you skipping classes almost everyday!"

"So what? I'm glad that you know, 'cuz now I won't have to hide it."

"Whom are you going out with?"

"If you must know, it's Koraku."

"He's nineteen, Sakurin!" She rushed forward and pulled her sister away from the door. "You're just fifteen and I'd hate to think what he'd do to you."

"It ain't nothing that I don't want," she told her, wrenching her arm from her sister's grip. "Maybe if you act like you're nineteen as well then you'd get a few cocks your way."

Rin watched her horror struck. Sakurin used to be so different compared to now. She remembered when Sakurin was just three years old, running around naked in a steady home happily and telling her how much she loved her and want to be just like her "awazing wig wister."

"I never signed up for you and your pitiful water works, Rin," Sakurin said in a hateful tone of voice.

"Are you having sex with this Koraku?"

She smiled coyly at her sister. "Do you need me to tell you how he takes me when I get home? I like trying out new positions with him." Sakurin laughed at the look on her sister's face.

Rin shook her head in disbelief, pulling the keys from her sister's hands and locking the door. "I want you in your room, doing your homework _now_!" Rin's quivering voice sounded serious nonetheless, and she watched tearfully as Sakurin walked off, heading towards her room.

"It's not like you're with me all the time," Sakurin told her honestly. "Also, I hate you." She told her simply with a grin on her face. "I hate you _so_ damn much."

Rin flinched when she heard the slamming of a door in the back room. She threw her tired body on the couch, which muffled her cries.

She wished their dad was here, but nothing ever shone brightly upon her. Even though she was enrolled in a perfectly amazing college off of a scholarship, money was still a problem for her. Her mom was God knows where, and her dad had another family somewhere in the States. He sent them money occasionally but that was used on their education, groceries, and bills. The little that was left over went into a joint account she had for her and her sister, though Sakurin didn't know. Rin worked nights for a little of her own spending money, and she used to give Sakurin some, but not after she found out what she's been using it for.

Sakurin. That girl was a handful and Rin sighed tiredly, wiping her tears in the couch. When she reached high school, a couple of months later she turned into someone completely different. Ever since she started hanging around with some girls, she started having sex, drinking, doing drugs, and stealing. Those clothes she had hidden away were proof because not even Rin could afford those kind of clothes. The more pressing matter that made Rin even sadder was that everything she tried, only made her sister worse. And now she said that she hates her.

Only God knew why she still lived on. Only He knew why she endured so much and strived on as if all was clear and colorful in her life. No one knew though; they passed her day in and day out, but the lies she tells, the way she keeps quiet only proves to her how good she was at deceiving people.

Sleep started to consume her, and she drifted off into a deep slumber, not feeling her sister's sticky fingers taking the keys from her pockets and sneaking out of the apartment. All that entered her drifting mind was those piercing hard and cold red eyes that seemed to make her all warm and happy inside.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Beta's Edit:**

**Re-beta'd on August 28, 2008, whilst watching Nightwish's **_**"End of an Era" **_**concert DVD. =D**


	4. Unrecognized Feelings

**Unrecognized Feelings  
Chapter 4**

0-0-0-0-0-0

_THWAT!_

An arrow had sped a few feet away from the person holding the bow towards a circular board. Though the shot was powerful, it missed the target in the center miserably. The female rolled her eyes in annoyance, taking up another arrow out of the bunch beside her. She aimed again, nibbling on her lower lips distractingly while she closed one of her eyes to aim once again.

_THWAT!_

She missed again.

Huffing loudly and looking around the almost empty field, she saw other college students practicing different varieties of sports, such as netball, football, soccer and track. To her far right, she saw a female shorter than her with her brown hair held up in two high ponytails.

_THWAT!_

THWAT!

Bull's eye. The girl was talented and she was sure that if she didn't shape up, she'd lose the bet that Sango made against her.

"Why did I even consider it?" she mumbled incredulously. "I suck at archery!"

Kagome knocked the bow mindlessly on her sneakers. There was an archery competition in a month and Sango told Kagome that she never knew how to take up a challenge. She made Kagome believed that if she never knew how to do something, then she wouldn't master it in a short time to enter a competition to win. Kagome huffed under her breath when she heard a resounding '_Thwat!_' in the distance. She looked up and admired the female who was undeniably amazing. She was an idiot to accept the bet, but damn it if she hated admitting the truth! Even if she didn't win the competition, she'd like to know that she at least learn archery to the fullest.

She looked up at the girl and saw Kouga next to her, an old friend of hers from since elementary school. She waved briefly with a small smile, watching as he made his way over to her.

"How's it going, Kags?"

She grinned broadly and accepted his hug tightly. She looked him over with his hair in a low ponytail and some jeans and a vest, admiring his physical change from over the past years.

"It's going great actually." She leaned on the bow lightly, looking at him with her sweet smile. "It's amazing to see that we go to the same college and barely see each other."

"I know," he agreed. "Though fate seems to want us to meet, doesn't it?"

Kagome rolled her eyes in mock annoyance.

"Oh, Kouga. At least I know that you're the same guy from before."

He shrugged. "What can I say?"

His piercing blue eyes watched her hungrily, and he couldn't hide the visible attraction he still held for her. He remembered how he used to go around telling people that she was his. Kagome was his first true crush and she'd always have a place in his heart no matter what.

"So, what brings you on the field today?"

"Oh, I'm helping Ayame with her archery," he nodded his head in the direction of the same girl that Kagome was watching. "She wanted to enter that competition for next month."

"She's really good, too."

"Yeah, she is, huh." He looked at Ayame and chuckled softly when she started jumping up and down with delight. "She's been doing archery for a couple of years now, but this would be her first time entering a competition."

"I hope she wins," Kagome said, forgetting that she was in it to win as well. "She seems to really love archery."

"Isn't she competition that you'd hate?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well, I saw you practicing terribly," he started, tapping his fingers on her black and silver bow. "How can you hope she wins when I'm sure you want to win badly?"

"How do you know I'm entering?"

"I saw your name on the list."

"That's snooping!"

"I just wanted to know Ayame's competition." He wet his dry lips and smiled at the fuming Kagome. "But from what I've see from you, I'm not sure if you're really much of a competition for her."

Kagome punched his arm hard, making him flinch. "I'll have you know that I can perfect this sport _so_ good, that I'd make your Ayame look like a newbie!"

He laughed loudly at her, rubbing his bruised arm at the same time.

"Whatever you say, Kagome. I just hope you're not disappointed when Ayame beats you."

Pursing her lips, she hoisted up her bow on her shoulders and wiped some excess sweat from her forehead. "I gotta head back in for a quick shower before my class," she told him, and then looked on her watch. "Hopefully, I'll be able to get some lunch in the cafeteria."

Kouga grinned and touched her arms lightly. "I guess we'll meet up soon, then," he told her. "We should hang out more often, too!" Before he finished the sentence he was already half jogging, half running towards Ayame.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Sakurin hoisted her one strapped bag on her shoulders as she headed under a large tree that was occupied by a large group of kids. The bell finally decided to ring for lunch a while ago, but buying her lunch took up half her time. She held a bottle of water in her hands with a cheeseburger wrapped in foil paper.

"Thought you got lost in there for a second, Sak," voiced a girl with dark hair ending at her shoulders. She had a heart shaped face with piercing green eyes that looked anything but inexperienced. She wore a simple brown tank top and a dark jean that ending just below her knees.

"I'm here, aren't I, Kimiko?" Sakurin sat down next to this Kimiko who was seated between a probed up leg of a very attractive guy who wore a black shirt with the word 'Slipknot' designing on the front of it in white and a pair of black jeans that fitted him closely with his bright red and black checker belt. His feet were adorned with a pair of red and white converse. Those same jeans had on a silver big chain hanging from his side and around his neck was a spiked neck chain that looked like a dog's collar. His greasy black hair, whose tips were purple, was spiked in all directions, except to at the front, where only his right side hair was long and sleek, covering half of his face and ended just below his nose which gave him the deadly, dangerous sexy look with his infamous snake bite piercing on his lips.

_'Who might this sexy young teen be?'_

"Hey Souta," one of his friends were nudging him enthusiastically. "Check out that girl with that amazing trunk." His friend was licking his lips slowly, eying a girl that looked to be a freshman as she passed by.

The guys around him all turned their heads, and Souta looked on, his piercing brown eyes glued to the girl, not caring about his girl in front of him, which didn't really affect her since she wasn't even paying attention to the 'boy talk.'

Kimiko grinned at Sakurin, snatching the burger from her grip before she sunk her teeth in it. "You had fun last night?" she questioned.

Sakurin finger combed her short hair back, looking at her friend with an irritated look for snatching her lunch. Her eyes landed briefly on the guy behind Kimiko, who was watching her silently as he half-listened to his friends around him.

"It was alright, but my sister _'grounded'_," she made quotation marks with her fingers and laughed shortly, "me when she realized I snuck out. She's already barely home and expects me to stay in that shit hole and do homework?"

Kimiko laughed and handed her back the now half-eaten cheeseburger, which Sakurin accepted. "When will they ever learn to leave us be?" she asked rhetorically.

After a few seconds, a soft vibration was heard and Kimiko pulled out her cell phone and started reading the text. As her mouth moved silently while she read, she grinned wider by the second.

"Is that the person, Kimi?" a girl that looked identical to Kimiko with her green eyes and long tresses looked on eagerly.

"Don't tell me you're going _now_."

"It's not like we're an item, Reiko," the girl rolled her eyes, accepting his drugging kissing on her neck nonetheless.

"You little whore."

"I don't hear you say that when I'm with you."

Sakurin looked over at the girl who was bickering with the guy and then back to Kimiko.

"Yup! Looks like that's another absence on my report card," she smiled broadly and leaned backwards to kiss the guy behind her. "I have to go baby, don't wait up on me alright?"

Souta just nodded his head once, not surprised or seemed curious as to _where_ or _who_ she was heading to as he leaned over to receive her brief kiss.

"What's going on, girls?"

Five girls now stood where they were once seated and looked down expectantly at Sakurin.

"Ami just told me that she's inviting some friends over now because her mom left this morning and won't be back for a few days…"

"So this means party for us during school time when everyone in the neighborhood is at work or school…" continued another girl.

"…and most likely, college boys are present."

"Totally; Ami is like the youngest biggest whore we know."

All the girls started to snicker, and Kimiko moved to her boyfriend and kissed him fully on the lips again.

"I'll see you later tonight?" she pecked him once more and stood up.

"Yeah, you can pass by me," he told her with a smile on his face.

"I can't go this time, girls. We're doing a play and I have to help out this time or get suspended…_again_ and as much as I don't really care, I don't want to spend that time hearing Rin's irritated voice."

All the girls shrugged and looked sympathetically at Sakurin before saying good-bye while jogging over to a fence, which they started climbing just as the first bell rang.

"I guess even people like you can surprise someone once in a while."

Sakurin looked at the guys to see Kimiko's boyfriend watching her intently with a tilt of his head. She narrowed her eyes at him with a scowl in play.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"If you can't figure that simple thing out then what's the point in me telling you?" he asked, standing up slowly while placing his hands over his head to stretch. His long, petite body look so deliciously tantalizing that Sakurin had to turn her head from the sight.

"So, how does it feel to be cheated on, really?" Sakurin couldn't understand why this guy would be with Kimiko even though it was evident that she wasn't being faithful.

The boy shrugged offhandedly, leaning down to come face to face with Sakurin. "Ask Kimiko that question." His lips slanted up into a small smile and Sakurin almost fainted at how sexy he looked.

"Pardon me?" she said, her voice sounding squeaky against her ears when she spoke.

"If you think I haven't known that Kimiko's been cheating, think again."

"So, why are you still with her?"

He looked at her silently where she sat on the ground, before smirking and walking off, now making jokes and laughing with his friends who seemed to be glancing her way as they spoke until they disappeared into the school's building

Sakurin narrowed her eyes at the arrogant jerk and his friends. Still, as she stood up to head back in hell, mostly known as class, she couldn't stop the small smile that touched her pouted lips.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Sesshomaru walked down the halls of his brother's college silently. He hid his golden eyes halfway behind his usual black shades with his silver hair in a low ponytail. As he passed the students of the college, he saw the admiring looks he was receiving from the females, along with the jealous looks from the males. Smirking a little, he flashed his eyes towards random females who looked ready to faint when they caught his gaze from the shades being so low on his nose.

His father thought it good for him to keep an eye on the other vampires that were here at the school, for rumors of the slayer of numerous vampires was said to be a student of this college. Sesshomaru made a left turn on the hall as he pictured himself gutting out this traitor of his own kind. For what good reason would they want to betray their _own_ family? He almost chuckled at the thought.

What vampire out there _wasn't_ jealous of another vampire?

Not really watching where he was heading, he made a right turn this time, bumping into a small figure that yelped in pain as the books scattered around them with the person now on the floor.

"I am so sorry!" she screeched out. "I'm such a klutz!"

The soft voice that belonged only to a female kept apologizing over and over again as she knelt on both knees and stretched out to retrieve her books. She held three small books in her hands, but kept looking around on the floor for a fourth one.

"I believe this is yours, miss," Sesshomaru said, holding out his free hand for her to hoist herself up while his other hand held the book of hers.

When she looked up, he froze, not believing his eyes. Before he could do or say anything, he felt her warm hand grasping his as she stood up.

_'Rin.'_

"Thank you." She tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear with her usually bright smile. "I really am sorry." She took the book he held out for her and bowed her head a little in gratitude.

Sesshomaru stood there quietly, cursing his father silently for even assigning him this job. "You're welcome, Rin."

Rin's smile faltered a little. "I'm sorry, did I tell you my name?" Tilting her head side-ways cutely, she hugged the books closer to her chest. Brown eyes ran over the young man before her. This silver haired male looked to be in his early twenties and Rin wondered if he was a new student since she never saw him before.

"I saw your name in the book," he replied, never faulting in his slip.

"Oh, yeah, right," she grinned. "So, you know my name, what's yours?"

"Sesshomaru," he stated simply.

"Well –…"

"Hey, Rin, class is almost in session!" A girl a little taller than Rin but still shorter than Sesshomaru walked up to them with a one-strapped bag on her shoulders and a warm smile spreading across her face to display her cute dimples. Her black soft hair cascaded down her face, stopping on her shoulders. Brown sparkling eyes looked over the new male shyly, already fidgeting under his piercing gaze.

Sesshomaru looked over the new female, noticing her undeniable beauty. Her long lashes tickled her chocolate colored skin beneath. He extended a hand out for her, shocking her when he kissed her hand instead of shaking it.

"Sesshomaru," he once stated again.

The girl grinned stupidly, and ironically she looked absolutely cute with it. Her hand felt sizzled from the kiss he gave her and her face heated up hotly. "Um…I'm…I'm…Vir…" Her gaping mouth mirrored that of a fish out of water.

Rin laughed softly, and rolled her eyes. "This here is Virnette, Sesshomaru." She nudged her friend again, trying to contain her laughter. "She can get a bit…shy at times."

He didn't really show much emotion but a flicker of humor ran over his eyes. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Virnette," he winked at her and she sighed softly. "Both of you, actually," he added, moving his eyes towards Rin briefly.

Both girls nodded their heads and Rin hoisted her heavy books up in her arms. "We better get going; I'm sure that new teacher is old and grumpy."

After they said good-bye, they headed down the hall, and Sesshomaru sighed loudly, turning his back and walking in the opposite direction.

Rin was teasing Virnette for the freeze stunt she pulled in front of the hot new student.

"You have the hots for him!"

"I do not!" Virnette huffed, but that blush stuck on her visage and shone brightly all the same. "He just looked good."

"Ha! You can't fool me, Vi, I know you too well."

Virnette rolled her eyes, grasping her bag's strap and fixing it on her shoulders more comfortably. "Yes, you know me, but I was just really frozen by his good looks."

As Rin told her otherwise, Virnette looked behind her at the retreating Sesshomaru, her brown innocent eyes turning emotionless as she looked at him, and she smirked a little at his back.

"Oh, just come on, we don't want to make a bad impression for the old geezer that would be teaching us, Rin."

"You're right. I just hope he does his work and not slack off like the teacher before."

"Are you even human?" Virnette looked at her friend with a raised brow. "Most students would be glad for this new teacher to be a lot like the previous one, yet you want him serious and slack-offless?"

"Is that even a word?" Rin shook her head, not even wanting an answer for that. Virnette had a little tendency for inventing words to fit her sentence or point. She was funny and had a good personality. A perfect medicine to help numb the shittiness in her life.

"I want to earn my scholarship and actually come out something, mind you."

With another roll of those cinnamon colored eyes, Virnette threw her arms around Rin's neck from the side. "It's understandable."

Rin grinned and hugged her back, both of them now walking more briskly to the classroom in an awkward manner at how they were hugging each other.

**0-0-0-0-0-0  
**

Five young men, about seventeen or eighteen years old, looked at the young girl who was heading their way. Only two of them looked at her hatefully, anxiously waiting for her to pass, while the other two didn't really hold much importance to her.

"She didn't kiss you either, did she?"

"No, the bitch said she'd act like a complete girlfriend for one hundred bucks and yet she refused to kiss me!"

"Why are you guys even fussing over it, she sucked you…" replied the tallest guy, who seemed to be less interested in getting her back or even ever kissing her, for only God knew how much cocks entered that mouth.

"Takashi's got a point," piped in another guy.

"He does, actually, she's really good on sucking," said another guy.

The two other guys, who wanted a kiss for some ironic reason, both looked like a red tomato. To be completely honest, they asked her to become a couple but both of them got turned down in the most humiliating way and it wounded their pride. They just couldn't leave it at that. If the chick didn't want to kiss them, then they'd _take_ it from her whoring ass.

The young girl neared them and the two guys stepped in her path, their greasy hair covering their eyes a little.

"I want a refund, you little cunt."

The girl stood rooted to her spot, and then turned her eyes to the heaven in annoyance when she realized whom they were.

"I'm sorry," she started, smiling sweetly at them. "I don't do refunds."

"The hell you don't!" the other guy pushed his friend forward and grasped her arms in a tight grip as she tried to step back.

"Look, the deal was to give you head, asshole." She tried hard to get her arm free from his iron grip. "I did and you paid! Now leave me the fuck alone!"

He smirked mirthfully at her, pulling her flush against his body. "If you kiss me, I'll forget about it all." Those nasty teeth of his glittered in a deep yellow color and the female almost puke from his advancing face towards hers.

"No way, I'm not big on kissing."

He seemed to not have heard her, and if he did, he didn't care because he still moved forward on her. His head suddenly flew to one side, and he released her with a yell of pain. He gripped his head furiously, his dark eyes scanning the area for the fool who dared to hit him.

More stones headed their way, hitting each of the guys endlessly until they were all scattering for safety. They were seen running down the road and out of site and the young teen had to hold her side from laughter as she wiped a stray tear from her eyes.

She looked around and spotted her friend's boyfriend, Souta looking at her amusingly.

"Thank you, Souta." She was surprised to see he was her savior. Sakurin knew that those guys were trouble from the first day she saw them, but Kimiko assured her that they were cool guys and only came, paid and then left. She wondered vaguely why she started or even still partook in these things. Maybe it was the thrill? Possibly for the money…or was it just to fit in?

"Do I even want to know why those guys were troubling you?"

"No, you don't," she mumbled, continuing on her path home with Souta next to her. "They just wanted a kiss."

"A kiss?" he asked, unconvinced.

"Yeah, and I didn't give them."

"You have a nag for surprising me with your decisions lately."

She scoffed and watched him icily. "Since when do you take notice?"

He watched her with a grin on his face, scratching the side of his nose that his hair was tickling. "You're friends with Kimiko…"

"Yeah, so what?" she cut in defensively.

"All I'm saying is that Kimi's friends are always like her…and I know Kimi," he ended, biting his lips secretively. "So, why are you so cynical over a measly kiss?"

Sakurin blushed crimson, pressing her lips in a thin line in refusal of answering his question.

Souta peered down at her with interest, noticing for the first time how absolutely cute and innocent she was, even if she was anything _but_ innocent. After a few minutes, he quirked his visible brow in curiosity at her silence towards his question. "Why are you acting as if you never kissed a guy before?" She stayed silent and turned her head from him, her blush turning a deeper shade of red and rushing down her neck. Souta almost burst out with a roar of laughter. "How is it that a girl such as yourself has the experience of an adult woman and have never been kissed?" he asked in disbelief and amazement.

Rolling her eyes skywards, she threw her feet forward instead of really walking normally.

"I know I'm not this perfect girl who never did wrong in her life," she started quietly. "And I know that all the shit I've been doing is beyond bad; so bad that even _I_ hate it." This whole confession shit right now wasn't really something she fancied. Being like a common whore wasn't on her 'to do' list, but high school and peer pressure sort of got in the way. "Most of the stuff I did was just to test myself or to fit in, but I'm still a fairy tale girl. I want my first kiss to be romantic like in those movies, and shared with the guy I have deep feelings for."

Souta was speechless. He never knew that this girl was so deep. As they continued their trek down the road, he looked her over, not realizing her beauty for the first time, but acknowledging it at first hand.

"If I'm waiting for that special someone to kiss me like in those movies, I'll feel more like a normal teenager and less of a screw-up."

All he could do was watch her silently, seeing for the first time how deep down she was different from all the other girls she hanged out with. They both continued on their path home from school, just enjoying each other's company in the quake of both their quietness until Souta had to say his goodbyes before heading in the opposite direction.

**0-0-0-0-0-0  
**

A tall man stood leaning on a wall opposite his youngest son. His long cascading hair fell to the back of his knees loosely, while his bangs tickled his eyelashes. Those piercing golden eyes, watched his son closely, listening intently as he told him about his vampire side's reaction towards his 'toy.'

"You were always the reckless one, Inuyasha," he shook his head in a disapproving manner while Inuyasha continued throwing darts on the far end of the opposite room, hitting them square in the centre.

"Dad…" he groaned and rolled his eyes. "I don't need this scowling shit from you, too! Fluffy told me to take it up with you because it's never done that before! I shouldn't be having different thoughts at the same time!"

Inutaisho, the ruler of all vampires and by far the strongest, folded his arms across his chest when a loud resounding noise reached his ears when Inuyasha threw another dart. "You're very strong, Inuyasha," he told him calmly. "I knew you were, but not _this_ strong."

"Keh, what did you expect from your own son?" he questioned, smirking widely.

Inutaisho continued as if his gloating son didn't say anything. "When your vampire's side has the power to think for itself, it just shows that you're gifted with unbelievable powers, but you can't tap into that at will since you can't even control your vampire side."

"I did control it!"

"Maybe because it was your first time."

"That still doesn't explain why it reacted to Kagome like that." He shuddered at how much lust was directed to Kagome. His vampire's side had bad taste.

"Hmm, did you happen to bite this girl, as in mark her, for later use?"

Inuyasha stayed silent, pondering why a stupid mark would mean anything. He only did it because he vowed to track her down at some point; since he wasn't used to letting his preys go free.

"Well then, baka, your vampire side will only grow stronger with need when Kagome is present, because your ignorance to our capabilities has landed you your chosen one."

"My chosen one?" he asked, confused evident in his voice.

"Everything needs a mate, doesn't it?"

Inuyasha was currently aiming his dart again, but when the word 'mate' ran through his ears, he faltered and the darts landed a few centimeters from the center. His sun-kissed eyes opened wide in shock. He sure as _hell_ didn't want a mate anytime soon.

"Relax, she'll only fully become your mate when or if you turn her into one of us and if you outright refuse to make her yours, then you'll have to simply kill her."

Inuyasha did relax when he heard that tad bit of information, but the part about _killing_ her? Now that didn't really sound as interesting as he thought it would have been. He never knew that a measly bite held so much significance!

"Though…" Inutaisho started again, with a smirk in place. "You don't have the power to stop your vampire side from turning her."

Inuyasha paled even more, and stuttered in complete disbelief. "Can't you…can't you do something about it?"

"I can, but it's about time you plant some damn seeds."

"Don't play with me, old man!"

"Having just four red-eyed vampires doesn't seem like much to rule now, does it?"

"You and mom would get your damn kids from Fluffy! Now, if you have some way to put this feeling at bay or something, just hand it over, please!" he asked desperately, feeling at a loss. How would it look if he just turned into a vampire in front of Kagome, and turned her? She'd surely kill him for the fact that he's _that_ vampire or even a vampire to begin with.

Inutaisho sighed softly, still smirking as wide as ever. Inuyasha and his wife were the only two in the family that expressed themselves freely and it was always good to look at them for it eased the tension that was always bound to come.

"I have this silver earring that would hold back your vampire's feelings like that, but you must keep it on always because even if you're in your human form, your interactions with Kagome would still transfer to the vampire. Also, make sure to take it off before you turn since it could get a little shocking for you with it on…and I mean _shocking._"

"I get it, it's not like I do anything with Kagome to make my vampire side lust after her."

"Your actions speak volumes, Inuyasha, and I know how you act with Kagome…that's something that could definitely trigger the vampire's feelings. And unless you don't want a mate anytime soon, I suggest you take this." He moved his hands, and took a small rectangular silver earring, moving to put it in Inuyasha's ear. "This earring holds a lot of power, son, and if you value your life, please take it off before you turn."

"Okay dad, thanks again," he grinned at his dad and wiggled some darts in his hands. "Think you can beat me?"

"I taught you, what would you expect?"

They started playing, with each of them hitting the center right on contact. Both of them threw back smart replies at the other and just had the fun of a father and son.

"Sorry to interrupt you, masters," Kikyou walked in and bowed deeply, her expression as cold as ever. "Kagome is here to see you, Inuyasha." She looked as if something had died under her nose with the scowl on her face.

Kikyou wasn't too happy when Inuyasha started spending most of his times with Kagome, and she feared that soon he wouldn't want her by his side anymore.

"Send her in, Miss Kikyou," Inutaisho voiced, who smiled splendidly at meeting Kagome up close. He wasn't born yesterday, and he knew if the vampire side had feelings for someone, then so did the human side. It was only normal for the dominant beast to realize it first and bring that feeling to notice.

Kikyou disappeared for a few minutes, only to come back with a young woman, whose beauty stood out completely in the room. She was dressed in a simple Khaki short and a white T-shirt.

Kagome walked in the room behind this Kikyou, whom she hated on the spot. The girl needed to relax and stop giving her the cold shoulder; it wasn't like she was doing anything to her. Walking into the room completely, she came face-to-face with Inuyasha and an older version of him, who was unquestionably his father. She smiled warmly at them, bowing slightly in respect to her elder. He returned her smile lovely, and walked up to her, extending his hand politely. Kagome grasped it, and realized that his hold wasn't all that different from Inuyasha's.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet the girl who hides out in my library."

She blushed crimson and laughed nervously. "I'm sorry that…"

"Oh no, no need to apologize, I'm just glad someone actually reads them for a chance." He turned cold eyes on his son, playfully.

"I love to read and vampires…" She paused and Inutaisho looked at her closely. "They just interest me, is all." Her smile brightened up the room once again.

"I'm Inutaisho, by the way." He started walking towards the exit. "I'm sorry to cut our introduction short, but I must take my leave now." He winked at her friendly, and neared the door.

"Uh, Kikyou…may I borrow you for a while?" He never really wanted her, only her to leave those two alone and to get Kikyou away from Kagome, because she looked ready to kill.

They both exited the room, leaving Kagome and Inuyasha alone together. Kagome sat on the floor, crossing her legs.

"I didn't see you for the day, so I thought you might be here."

"I had some errands to make, so you got off the hook of me nagging you," he grinned and aimed a dart on the opposite side of the wall, once again hitting square in the center without much effort.

For a while, Kagome watched him with amazement swimming in her pools, before looking around the spacious room. At the far back of the room, all sorts of weapons and suits were hanged on the wall, and she noticed three swords placed at the very top, above the other weapons. The room was cut off into many sections to fit the use of each weapons, and Kagome grinned at how much this house seemed to become more wonderful by the day.

"Are you guys going into war with all of these weapons?" she inquired, looking at a stack of different types of guns.

Inuyasha shifted his eyes over to her to see how much excitement and wonder was filling her orbs. "I wouldn't say that." He took the short trek forward to take the darts that were filling the middle part of the board. "My dad's mentor built this place when I was five years old."

"Five years old?" she asked, shocked. "You knew how to use these things so young?"

He came and sat next to her, fiddling with two darts in a hand with the other was stuffing the rest back in a case. "Yeah, I did. My dad was never home and my brother, Sesshomaru, and I were always quarrelling so the mentor got mad one day and said he'd built a fighting place so that we could just kill each other and get it over with," he grinned and Kagome returned it full force.

"That's awesome! You probably are the best there is in the whole country!"

Inuyasha only smirked silently. "I remember the first time I held a gun." He chuckled at the thought. "At first, I kept falling because I just _had_ to get the 'big man's gun', but then, when I shot it while I was on the ground, I literally skidded back a few feet."

"You must have looked so kawaii!" she giggled behind her hands, while images of a young Inuyasha filled her mind.

"Guys don't look _'kawaii'_," he scowled at her, now getting up to walk at the back of the room to put back the darts.

"Do you have a bow and arrow?"

"You name it, we got it," he shouted from the distance. "What do you want it for, anyways?"

Kagome sighed softly, moving to get up while talking. "I entered this archery competition that's in a month and I suck at it!" she pouted pathetically, fixing her hair back, out of her face. She might as well try to practice as much as she could, even if the other competitors might be far better than her.

"Then why did you enter it if you suck so much?"

"I wasn't thinking?" she asked weakly. "Sango always gets the better of me, and she said I give up on things too easily."

He walked back towards her with a bright green and orange bow with plenty of arrows and handed the bow to her. "C'mon, let's go on the other side…that's the archery section."

They walked over to the other side, to see the board that was used for the arrows, and beside it, had other multiple things for targets. There were stuffed dummies hanging from places, or bounded to the wall. All of them had multiple of small holes in them, or slashes, and there were red spray paints on different parts of the body like the arms, neck, head, and private parts.

Looking around slowly, completely taken aback by the decorations, she wondered what they had to face to be doing such things, especially at a young age.

"Planning to go into some kind of war?" she asked sarcastically.

"You never know, do you?"

She cocked her head quizzically, but Inuyasha handed her the arrows, taking her mind away from questioning him.

"Go on, and practice, I'll just watch to see how pathetic you are," he smirked, folding his arms behind his head.

Blushing crimson, Kagome just cleared her throat, preparing herself by placing the arrow in the bow and pulling back slowly. Closing an eye in concentration, she licked her lips, her tongue poking out at the corner. _'Relax, Kagome… you can do this.'_ She exhaled slowly and prepared to let go.

"Boo!"

Kagome jumped and released, making the arrow sprint across the room and through one of the dummies legs. She looked behind her when she heard an annoying laugh, only to come face to face with the idiot.

"Why the hell did you agree to enter, really?" he shook his head at her. "You completely suck at archery."

"How would you know? This shot doesn't count!"

"Even if I didn't interfere, hammerhead, you'd still miss."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Well, yeah."

"I'm telling you that's not true!"

He rolled his eyes, running his fingers through his long hair. "Your whole posture is wrong, the way you hold that bow is all wrong! So, it's quite obvious, wouldn't you say?"

She sucked her teeth, fuming and wanting to stuff that smart mouth of his all at once.

"I'm learning here, and I'm very damn quick with learning new things."

"I bet you are," he mumbled.

"What did you say?"

He sighed and walked up to her. "Nothing; just hold up the bow like you're going to shoot." She leaned over for an arrow, and Inuyasha knocked the arrow out of her hands annoyingly. "No arrow, hammerhead."

She stood in her position, standing with her legs close together, with only her upper half body slanted sideways.

While Inuyasha looked her over, he had to hold his fist against his mouth because her posture looked ridiculously wrong. Did she know _nothing_ about archery?

"Why are you so quiet?"

"Just relax yourself completely."

He walked over to her, running his hands leisurely down her side and stopping on her hips, turning her fully to the side. After, his hands continued down on her thighs, pushing his foot between her legs, and spreading them lightly. "This seems closer to the right posture," he whispered in her ears, his leg still between her legs.

Gasping, she found her hands on the bow, shivering from his close proximity. What was this uncomfortable feeling surging through her, and when did he start to make her feel uneasy? She felt his hand move under her shirt, and it took all her will power not to close her eyes in pleasure from his callous hands being awfully soft.

"What…what are you doing?" she breathed out, when his fingers started caressing the underside of her breast.

"What does it look like, idiot?"

"Sine when does helping me involve molestation?!" she shouted, moving away from his drugging movements.

"Really now…are toys actually capable of being molested?" Grinning like an idiot, he advanced towards her, grabbing her hands to pull her flush against him, her bow falling haphazardly on the ground a few feet from them.

"A toy?" she asked surprised and shocked all at once. "You really only see me as a toy and nothing else?"

Inuyasha didn't answer; he just smirked at her and descended his lips upon her neck. He took his time in kissing her ghostly, his lips confusing her between a feather and cotton. Extracting his tongue slowly, he made a long trek up her neck with it, stopping every so often to kiss her. Kagome released a low moan, which only made Inuyasha grin. Moving his legs apart a little because of his height, he dipped a little lower to reach the front of her neck, using a hand to play in her hair while using it to pull her head backwards.

"I want it to be so that you won't be able to stand with your legs together," he mumbled into her neck, his now eager hands opening the button of her short pants. "You'll be aching with overwhelming need, and only I have the power to release you of that ache."

"D-don't do that," she whispered, grasping his hand that was now caressing her most sensitive area with only the panty as the barrier.

Inuyasha was too strong, and even with her hold, he effortlessly pressed against her clit, making slow friction with his middle finger. His other hand was now on her bare breast, twirling the nipple around and tweaking it every so often until it became hard and ripe from her aroused state.

Kagome's breathing was shallow and small beads of sweat were forming on her already hot skin. Inuyasha never did this to her since she become his toy. He did, however touched her, but it was always fully clothes and only when he wanted her to argue to please his unnatural sense of humor. "Inuyasha…" She slapped a hand over her mouth. Was that just a moan of his name? She bit her lip a little roughly though it didn't penetrate. Bucking lightly into his hands now, Kagome admitted that those hands of his did wonders to her body and she was already pretty wet.

"Do you like that, Kagome?" The most idiotic grin was plastered on Inuyasha's face as he moved his magical fingers to slide Kagome's panties aside, coming in contact with a rush of wetness. He rubbed her clit more vigorously; using his middle finger to dip inside of her, only to pull it back out when she started bucking. He heard her whine and he kissed her neck lightly, while both his hands brought along Kagome's weakness.

Just when Kagome was about to give herself completely, he released her, stepping away from her. She was too shock to make any protest or noise at all. Instead, she simply took up the bow with her shaking hands and reached for an arrow.

"You still haven't gotten the right posture."

She glared at nothing in particular; taking aim from where he placed her from the start. After a few missed shots, she felt a ghostly sensation traveling from the center of her back, right down to her lower back.

"What--what are you doing?"

Inuyasha's index finger ran down her back slowly and she shivered from the contact. "If you plan on winning, then I suggest you listen to what I have to say."

She sighed softly, quite hesitant to let him do this stuff to her. What was his hidden goal anyway? Did he think she was easy, or really just the toy to take them whenever they felt bored? Not really having an answer to ease her mind, she simply nodded once. Her life couldn't get any worst than this. Huffing out hot air tediously, she waited for him to do the dirt.

"The most evident problem you have is your posture," he told her, rubbing his index finger gingerly up and down her back still, making her shiver all the more. "You're also not one with the bow and arrow; make them apart of you." He stepped back up closer to her, taking a hand and grasping a breast in his palms while the other hands held both index and middle finger together, only to put pressure on Kagome's neither region.

She took an intake of breath loudly, her heartbeat accelerating by the second. Her back was arched upright, and she stood on weak wobbly legs.

Nodding at her pleasingly, he over looked her with the same wide grin. He did want to help her, truthfully, but that didn't mean he couldn't have fun while doing it. He thought back to the conversation with his dad and the earring, grinning even wider at the fact the earring brought. Turning his attention back to Kagome, he saw how her back was finally straight, though her legs still needed a firmer stance.

"How…how is this helping me exactly?" she squeaked when his hands start wondering down her legs, holding her knees lightly and automatically she just straightened them when his hands moved to her inner thigh. Sighing in both pleasure and annoyance, she tried her hands at the shot, thinking only of the target.

A zooming noise echoed throughout the room as the arrow rushed towards its destination, followed by a loud 'thudding' noise at the end. She grinned broadly when the arrow actually made it a few spaces from the center. She actually got it that close? Kagome turn her smug looking face on Inuyasha whose face was on her shoulder.

Inuyasha just watched her lazily; his dull nails making imaginable drawings on her exposed thighs. His lips curved up in a half smile at her ecstatic look. "I don't think that's enough to make it past the preliminaries." When her smile faltered, leaving those big quizzical eyes in his wake, he had the impulse to just kiss her, simply kiss her for no reason. Inuyasha removed his face from her shoulders quickly, clearing his throat as he did so. "Uh, that's good for an inexperienced idiot."

"Hey! I resent that." Her scowl didn't even make him blink.

"You have to become one with that bow and arrow, Kagome."

As he spoke, she got back in the right posture, holding up the bow and arrow correctly.

"Don't think about it as just any arrow." He was now walking back and forth behind her, watching her closely. "That arrow is you wanting to reach your destination without fail. Picture yourself as the arrow, love the damn arrow and care only for its safe destination."

She did as she was told, and she imagined the target to be the home of that red-eyed vampire, and she smiled softly. She wanted to be there, needed to reach there safely to finally meet him.

"Now, inhale and exhale slowly." After she did as she was told, he continued. "Now, relax…and release," he whispered, making her feel like she was in the presence of someone's ghost.

The arrow once again zoomed across from her, looking as if it was swirling as it headed for the center of the target. Kagome's hands gripped the bow tightly and she closed her eyes just as the arrow was making its final approach.

It felt like hours before she opened her eyes, and when she did, her eyes landed on the arrow that was finally stuck in the center. She did it…she actually made a perfect shot! Turning around slowly, all the while bouncing on the ball of her feet she grinned up cheekily at Inuyasha.

"I made it!"

Inuyasha smirked. "I saw."

Before Inuyasha could comprehend what she was doing, she had already flung herself in his arms. The bow was long forgotten as she hugged him closely, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. "Thank you so much!"

Inuyasha was shocked, but he soon overcame that, as his own arms seemed to have a mind of their own. Soon, he too was embracing her with his face in the crook of her neck. "You're welcome."

"But don't be thanking me so soon," he whispered in her ear, making her move out of his hold to watch his twinkling amber eyes. "If you can do that forty more times I'll give you a present."

She almost smiled, but it was Inuyasha…and the guy always had a down side to everything. "And if I don't?" She was scared to voice those words, even though they already passed her lips.

"I'll give you a hickey for each miss."

Taking up the bow and giving it to her, he winked while smirking mirthfully at her.

"Now, get to practicing, hammerhead."

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Beta's Edit:**

**Re-beta'd on August 28, 2008 whilst watching Nightwish's **_**"End of an Era"**_** DVD and chowing down on pancakes. Yum. Good stuffs to beta things by. =D Anyways, this was the LONGEST chapter I've ever beta'd before in my life, lol! It's 21 pages in Word. My shoulders are killing me. Ah well. GO REVIEW THIS. =]**


	5. Powerful Emotions

**Powerful Emotions  
Chapter 5**

This chapter is dedicated to my twin sister! Lol… kk, she's not _really_ my twin, but it's possible! I loved her review and our pm talks just made us aware of how alike we were! I swear she's my other half! Lol

I hope you like it _scarlet witch extreme_ aka **Sam! ((grins))**

Along with the other awesome readers! And this fic has made over 100 reviews! O.O How much more can I thank you guys for the awesome reviews?!

P.S Thank you for the bunny _**Willowstar14**_ ((glomps)) lol

**0-0-0-0-0-0  
**

Kagome lay comfortably on a couch facing the big glass door that led to the balcony in Inuyasha's room, glaring at nothing in particular. The orange glow from the sun bathed over her like a warm blanket. The feeling did soothe her, but her anger still overpowered it as her mind ran back to actions that took place earlier that day.

_"You missed twenty-eight out of forty."_

Kagome cursed softly when she saw those gleeful eyes staring back at her in her mind.

_"I wasn't ready!"_ she had urgently responded to him.

The truth was, she just couldn't stop thinking about those damned hands, and how good they made her felt, even if it did made her feel like a whore for letting him touch her.

He never listened to her though; he didn't even give her a second chance to better herself. Instead he just kept grinning like the idiot he was, laughing with those beautiful eyes of his. Before she knew it, she was passing many doors down the long hallway, and then up the endless stairs, which carried her to his room and on the very couch, she was in.

A hand moved from under her head and on her neck. Her fingers ran across the dark markings on her skin. She was relieved that only six were visible on her neck, but being relieved didn't mean she was happy. The rest continued on all over her upper body, even her breasts.

"I can't believe I let him touch me, period," she sighed loudly looking over out at the sinking sun. "What's wrong with me?" Ever since that night when he hugged her like that, she realized a different side of him and she…liked it.

"What are you thinking about?" Inuyasha peered over the couch, his hair falling over Kagome's small side. He laughed when she glared at him.

"I think I'm going to head home," she glowered at him while she sat up, fitting her foot in her shoes blindly.

"What's the rush? You haven't even read a book today." He moved around and sat next to her, handing her a cool canned drink, which she accepted grudgingly.

"Not that's it's any of your business, but I'm going out with an old friend of mine."

Taking a sip of his canned drink after opening it, he quirked a brow in surprise. "Who's an old friend of yours?"

Rolling her eyes, she tried opening the can drink, but hurting her finger instead. Popping that finger in her mouth she watched Inuyasha hard.

"If you want me dead, watching me like that won't get you anywhere."

"I'm curious…" she asked, changing the subject from who her old friend was. "What's your deal?" As she once again tried to open the drink, Inuyasha pulled it from her hands and opened it effortlessly before handing it back to her.

Chuckling, he took another sip of his drink. "Is this your way of asking about my life?"

Kagome only shrugged.

"How should I put this?" With a heavy a sigh, he slouched more in the couch. "I grew up mostly with Myoga, the butler from since I was three or….four." He nodded his head slowly once, as if coming to the right answer.

"What about your parents then?"

"They were never home," he stated simply, as if that's all she needed.

"Why would parents not be around their own child at such a young age?"

Inuyasha's sun-kissed eyes looked out at the sky where the now sunken sun once were, which now left behind a tear of an orange colour in the sky. "I wasn't the child they wanted, per se."

Kagome shook her head in confusion. "But…earlier today you and your dad seemed to have such a good relationship."

"That is now…in the past he was consumed with his power and my mom, though reluctant I assume, never opposed him."

"Power?" she asked in utter perplexity. "How…I thought your dad was an…"

"Architecture?" he finished. "If you were the only one with these historical books and secrets whom every one desired, wouldn't you feel like you have power?"

Admittedly that was a lie, but not all of it. Centuries ago, when Inuyasha's dad had just taken over as the leader of the vampire world, he was overtaken by the thought of him ruling such a large, darkened world. He alone had held the secrets that were those books and with years of ruling, he himself found out secrets and wrote them down for his heir for the future. One son was all he needed, and when Sesshomaru came, he was thrilled to be able to teach him his way when he became older, and make him an even more powerful ruler than he would ever be. That dreadful thing called 'fate' had different plans for him when Inuyasha came along two years later. Blinded by the corruption of leadership and power, he neglected his last son and offered his older son his knowledge when he had time.

"I guess you're right," she mumbled sadly, looking back at the carefree dad she had met just a few hours ago. It felt impossible for him to be such a dad, and what of Inuyasha's mother? Her loyalty to her husband ran so deep that it was enough to neglect her own baby?

"That jackass who happens to be my brother made my life a living hell everyday."

"Sesshomaru?"

"I only have one brother," he grinned at her, downing the last of his drink. "That's why we always fought, but we sort of came to an agreement to not kill each other."

Kagome laughed softly. "Kill each other?" She shook her head. "You guys could fool someone into thinking everything's real."

"Trust me, I'm dead serious."

"Right. Killing your own brother doesn't seem dead serious to me. I mean, sure you'd say that, but it wouldn't happen for real."

Inuyasha shook his head in humor, contemplating if he should be real with her. Shifting his body to face her better, he pulled his shirt over his torso.

Bulging eyes looked over at a deep welt on his chest between his pecks. It looked about six inches long and by the look of the scar, it had been very deep.

"I got this from him as a birthday present when I turned thirteen."

Her mouth was catching fish right about now.

"Yeah, I figured your ass would be speechless." He moved to cover it when her warm hand stopped him.

"What the hell is wrong with people like you guys?" Moving forward, closer to him, she took her other hand and ran her fingers gingerly over the scar. "I can't believe this Sesshomaru brother of yours."

"Don't give him all the glory now," he smirked. "I got him deeper and better…right in the guts." He pointed on his tummy as he spoke.

"I doubt that you two are humans."

"I seriously doubt that as well."

She quirked a brow and looked up at him with her big beautiful eyes about to question him on that line, but something in his eyes froze her. Sun-kissed eyes that never held much softness towards her shone ever so brightly back at her. Her fingers still caressed his scar slowly, and the questioning look on her face was overthrown by…what, really?

"I'm sorry to hear that about you," she whispered ghostly.

Inuyasha was shocked by that look in her eyes, and he felt uneasy about it. Was his face making that same idiotic look as well, gazing back at Kagome with those eyes as she did him? _Uncomfortable_ was such an understatement in his case, but that wasn't all that could be viewed as an understatement and going through them would evidently make him feel like a jackass all over again. Moving his hands to grasp her wrists firmly, he pulled them from his person and pushed them to her chest.

"I'm not sorry," he said, with a clear of his throat.

Clearing her throat as well, she faced forward with the empty can on the table next to her. The diamonds in the sky twinkled brightly back at them in their quiet state. She sighed softly as she thought back to the look that was on Inuyasha's face. _'I want to see that look again…'_

A loud roar of rock music start blaring from her pants pocket suddenly and Kagome jumped at the sudden noise that chased away the quietness.

"I never knew you listened to Linkin Park, much less rock music," Inuyasha said, admiring her taste of music.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me," she smiled briefly before answering. "Hey…yeah, I got caught up with some school work," she lied to the person on the other end.

Blocking her out, he realized that indeed he _didn't_ know shit about her. Before, _he_ couldn't give a shit if he knew or not, but suddenly the urge to know just kept piercing at him annoyingly.

"I'll be right there, Kouga," she smiled sweetly in the cell.

Inuyasha looked at her as if she was infected. How could she smile to a guy like that, as if she knew him intimately? Wait…did…did she just call him--?

Pulling her cell phone from her easily, he spoke cheerfully to the person. "Kouga! What brings you to the land of the living?"

_"Who the hell are you, shit head?"_

"Ah ah ah…didn't I knock all that name-calling out of you the other day?"

_"Inu-shit?"_

"Short vocabulary you got there, Kouga."

_"How the hell did you get Kagome's cell?"_

"She's right here, jackass…I just had a go with her, you know…since I'm so famous with the ladies. Wish I could say the same for you, though."

_"Put Kagome back on the line."_

Inuyasha chuckled at how mad he sounded. His free hand covered Kagome's mouth to stop her from shouting, while both his legs held her pinned down to the couch, legs and hands including.

"Aww, I wish I could, but she can't even move her hands right now. I'm just that good." He smirked broadly as if Kouga could see him.

_"Why you little…"_

Inuyasha didn't want to listen to his small barks so he flipped the phone closed and threw it against the wall forcefully.

Removing his body parts from Kagome, he stretched out with a stifled yawn on the couch.

"Why the hell did you do that?!" Kagome shouted, rushing towards her cell phone. Inuyasha was behind her in seconds when he pulled her backwards against him.

"Your attitude won't get you nowhere around me, missy."

"Let me go!" she shouted, throwing a fist to the side to hit him.

Inuyasha was too quick for her though and he easily grabbed her small fist in his hand. He pulled her along with him, throwing her on his black-silk covered king size bed.

"I think I'll let you spend the night."

"What the hell is your problem?" she pushed herself up and moved to the end of the bed. "I got to go! I told you I was meeting an old friend today."

"That's been cancelled the moment I found out that jerk off was Kouga."

She glared at him, standing up with a huff of breath. "Kouga is a good friend of mine, and I won't let you come between that, or my personal life!"

Walking slowly but surely towards her, he watched as her head rose gradually, to keep eye contact with him. He stood right in front of her, hovering over her like an ominous threat.

"I don't care what you guys were, could be or will be. What I say always goes, and you coming into the picture don't make it any different." His voice rumbled throughout her body, sending chills up and down her spine with a sense of fear. She didn't falter, she refused to. This guy wouldn't make her feel any less than what she was capable of being, and if vampires couldn't scare her, then _he_ sure as hell couldn't!

"I find myself wondering why the hell I agreed to this most of the time!"

Inuyasha smirked evilly, running his fingers along her neckline. "What, you forget you lust for knowledge of _vampires_?"

She raised her head higher in pride, refusing to give in to what she desired. "Maybe we should forget about the whole thing, then," she told him. "I can live without knowing about them, and you sure as hell can get any girl you want to be your _toy,_" she spat.

He chuckled harder this time. "You just don't get it, do you?" He pushed her backwards on his bed, moving to straddle her. "It's you I want…only the vampire crazed Kagome."

"I want to go now, Inuyasha."

"My my…such steadiness lingers behind your voiced words." He leaned forward towards her, running his tongue from her neck to her chin. "If you need a man's touch, why settle for half of it, when I can give you more than you can imagine?" His hand slithered up her torso, grasping a breast lightly but firmly. "Remember earlier today…I can give you more than that."

Kagome grabbed the hand that was on her chest, but Inuyasha took his other hand and grabbed the one holding his, forcing it above her head with a smug look on his face. "I never asked you whose pussy to enter, so don't think for a second that you can command who enters mine!"

'Whoa…" he chuckled loudly with a quirk of his black brow. "If you'd told me who to enter and not to, I just might listen to you."

"Then don't enter mine, you dickhead!"

"Do I honestly look like a dickhead?" he questioned. "I won't hesitate to show you just how a dick's head look."

She didn't answer him, only glared at him with her hateful eyes.

"I can't even tell you how sexy you look right now." Moving forward, he licked her lips, taking her bottom lip between his teeth. "You're such a tease," he whispered.

She tried to pull away from him, but his knee came up and pinned her other hand on the bed. Stretching out his other leg, he laid down lightly on Kagome, as not to crush her.

"Stop it, Inuyasha!" she gasped out when he started grinding on her slowly. Her breathing came in short pants, and she tried to get away from him.

Inuyasha released her pouting lip and kissed her hard, invading her mouth with his tongue. She gave muffled rejects, but soon the wild kiss became something she just couldn't refuse. Even though deep down she wanted him to stop, his drugging lips, the nips and pulls had her in a trance.

But like every other kiss he bestowed upon her, none of them, not one held any emotion. They were always so cold.

She gasped lightly when she was jolted upwards from the hard press of two big fingers at her covered core.

Before much could happen, his bedroom door was pushed open to reveal a slightly older version of Inuyasha, excluding all emotions on the face.

"We need to get going, baka."

Inuyasha looked up with his eyes alone, not halting his actions at all; even his wild kissing wasn't interrupted.

Kagome had to close her eyes from the humiliation she felt.

As if the stare alone was enough to continue, Sesshomaru sighed loudly. "There's news of trouble somewhere, and we got the shitty end of it. Now stop playing with your food, idiot, and let's get moving." With that said, he closed the door as he left.

Kagome furrowed her brows. _'Stop playing with your food?'_ She repeated that over and over again. Was she just food for Inuyasha? Why was that line so haunting to her?

Inuyasha sighed and got up. He took her shirt in his hands and yanked it hard, ripping it from off of her. "I meant what I said when I wanted you to stay."

"Now that you're going, what makes you think I'll stay?" she shot back.

Inuyasha grinned, pulling off her pants and tearing her panties. "I don't say things without meaning my dear _toy._" He grasped her thighs and pulled them apart, watching her open flower hungrily. "You're perfection, Kagome," he whispered, and Kagome couldn't help turning red from that simple statement, but she was still infuriated.

"You're brother is waiting," she said cheerfully, already decided to go straight to Kouga and explain.

Inuyasha pursed his lips and shook his head disapprovingly. "You still don't get me, do you?" He leaned forward, lifting her lower body with his hands that were under her cushioned butt. He extended his long tongue, licking from the crack of her ass to her clit where he sucked it hard. Her pussy pooled with liquid in seconds and he released her with a soft chuckle. "You're so easy." His lips were covered in her white cream, and with his eyes stuck on her, he licked them clean, watching as her eyes pooled with unshed tears.

"Why do you have the power to make me feel like a whore?!" she shouted at him, wiping away a stray tear angrily. "I always feel dirty after you touch me."

Shocked eyes looked back at the girl with tears flowing down her beautiful face freely. "That's not…" he stopped himself, getting away from her quickly. Taking off his shirt hastily, he threw it at her carefully. "You can wear that until I come back." Walking towards the door, he never looked back as her soft sobs reached his ears.

"I'm sorry," he whispered softly enough for her not to hear.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

There, in the darkened lone road stood a woman of average height. She wore all black, with thigh length boots, a short khaki pants and a tube top. A jacket that ended at her knees covered her, and she wore some tight gloves to carry off the long sleeved jacket.

Standing opposite her was a black-eyed vampire. She watched him coolly with her sliver bright eyes.

"Where is he?" she asked calmly.

"Like I'm going to tell you!" shouted the man in anger. He started to advance on her, walking at first then breaking out into a run. Just when he was about to land a blowing punch, he was only greeted with nothing. Looking around with shock evident of him not being able to find her, or sense her for that matter.

"Looking for me?" The cold chill of her whisper on his ears sent an unpleasant feeling throughout his body.

"Who are you?" Moving to swing a punch behind him, he once again came face to face with nothing.

"You're a bit too slow there," she laughed softly from atop the building.

The man was utterly confused. How could she move from down here to up there so quickly? The more puzzling question was why couldn't he sense her if she was a vampire? He was positive she was, even though silver eyed vampires weren't possible…unless she was a…

"I'm not here to kill you. I just want some information on your dear leader, Inutasho."

"What business do you have with him?" he asked.

She sighed with boredom, cleaning something from under her purple nails, her gloves now in her pocket. Within a blink of an eye, she was standing next to him, her hands around his front to rest on his shoulders. Even though she was shorter than him, it never passed over the man's mind that she was indeed powerful, maybe even more powerful than the red-eyed vampires. This, in all reality, would be absurd _if_ she wasn't who he thought she was.

"Fine, if you're not going to help me then…."

The man gasped and fell to the floor as soon as she voiced the last word. He never even saw it coming. She packed a powerful punch and he was impressed. Looking up slowly, he saw she was once again seated on the top of the building, cleaning something red off of her hand with a glove.

"Can you feel your life slipping away?" Looking behind her, she picked up something and threw it near him with out a care.

He cocked his head in confusion. Then with a horror struck look on his face, he moved his hands to his chest, feeling a big hole in place. "When did you…?

"You're so weak…and to say black-eyed vampires are right under the red-eyed ones."

He didn't say anything; he couldn't even if he tried. His dead eyes looked lifeless before her, and as the wind picked up, he turned to dust, rushing away to with the wind.

"Pathetic," she mumbled, glaring at nothing in particular. "Where can I find a red-eyed asshole now?"

"Asshole is such a…_harsh_ word, don't you think?" Inuyasha glared at the back of this bitch that dared to mess with the vampires, much less the red-eyed.

The young woman gasped and jumped to her feet. Covering it up with a wide smile, she was impressed to see she didn't even sense them right away.

"The great Sesshomaru, and his baka of a brother, Inuyasha," she replied, nodding her head with glee. "What pleasure it is to finally meet such…famous vampires."

Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stood side by side, their red eyes glaring at the woman whose face was hidden with the hood of the jacket.

"Silver eyes," Sesshomaru voiced with a hint amazement at being face to face with such eyes.

"I thought the dhampirs died out centuries ago." Inuyasha's shocked eyes moved to the silver eyes that shone brightly at them.

"I don't want to kill you guys, yet."

"Try if you could."

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru's calm voice kept Inuyasha rooted to his spot. "Do not forget what father said about these dhampirs."

Inuyasha nodded his head in understanding and relaxed beside his brother. This was his first contact with such creatures and he was not a fool as to act on impulse. These dhampirs were beyond powerful and Inuyasha was kind of thrilled to meet one.

"Listen to thy brother, Inuyasha," she chuckled softly, peering at them through her long lashes. "Say…" She was now behind them, her heels on her boots giving her a couple more inches to reach their ears. "Whatever happened to the great Inutaisho?" Moving to lick Sesshomaru's cheek, he grasped her face swiftly…not even she herself was able to see it and she was very stunned and astonish.

"Don't you dare try to do that to me again," he told her deadly.

Was that chills she felt from hearing his voice? These guys were something else. Fun was bound to greet her every time she encountered them, she was sure of it.

Pulling her face from his hand, she moved to Inuyasha, running her hands through his hair. "Such beautiful hair you guys have." Her voice was like a silk cloth against his skin.

"What business do you have here, bitch?"

"Such words to define someone such as myself?" She 'tsk'ed at him. "You wound me, Inuyasha…after all; we're all family, aren't we?"

"Like hell we are!" Before she could even comprehend his movement, Inuyasha held her neck in a hand, bringing her off of the ground. "Don't mess with me, bitch! Who the hell are you and what do you want?"

Never breaking eye contact with him, she slowly held his hand with both hers while lifting her legs to wrap them around the arm of the hand that was around her neck. She held it tightly, and smirked at the shocked look on Inuyasha's face. Then, effortlessly, she twisted her body forcefully, hearing a loud _'pop'_ as Inuyasha's hands twisted with her, and she landed on the floor on all fours, looking up at them, with Inuyasha grasping his arm and Sesshomaru's back to her with his arms folded.

"You fucking bitch!" Inuyasha shouted, holding his shoulder tightly, and pushing it back in place. He gritted his teeth at her, rushing towards her in a blur and kicking her hard in the belly.

She skidded a few feet from them with a loud grunt. Her hood fell off but before he could identify anything, she had it back in place. Exhaling a loud long breath, she stood up, straightening her back while clapping softly. "I'm hyped now."

She was behind Inuyasha in less than a second. "You really impress me, Inuyasha," she whispered.

"That ain't even scratching the surface!"

Her hands were on his shoulders, in front of him in quickly. Inuyasha saw it at once, and he held her neck tightly with one hand and the other moving to throw one of her hand off of him.

She smirked and moved to kick him, but he did the same with both their legs connecting in a loud thud.

Her laughing eyes turned hard when she jumped a little to hit him with the other leg but Inuyasha used his free hand to hold it. She was now off of the ground, each of their legs still connected, a hand of hers on his shoulder while one of his grasped her neck, along with his other hand holding her small leg in place.

He grinned and looked at her, watching her with a smug look on his face. She pursed her lips and grabbed a handful of his hair with her free hands then moved her head forward, hitting him hard on his chin with her forehead.

"Don't take me lightly just because I'm a girl," she shouted, watching as Inuyasha stumbled backward.

"Did you see that Fluffy?" he gasped out. "This bitch isn't any push over!"

Sesshomaru sighed as if bored. He smirked at his brother who was holding his chin. "I'm shocked to see that this female is giving you problem."

"I don't see _you_ trying anything."

Sesshomaru threw his hair behind his shoulders, his keen eyes moving as he did, stopping on the woman who grasped her belly as she fell on her knees.

To the naked eyes, it would seem as if Sesshomaru hadn't move an inch from where he stood from since he came.

"Shit," she cursed.

"Want me to do it in slow motion, dhampir?"

She only glared at him, and then she felt her body being thrown backwards. Sesshomaru stood there with a leg a little in the air as if he had just kicked someone, and he did.

She cursed again, standing up quickly. The blows she got were actually _painful_. Her abilities should be by far the _strongest_, yet these two punks made her appear to be a non-existent threat…yet, they weren't even giving it their all. She looked at Inuyasha. He was playful, she could sense that from the start, and all the agony he was displaying was bad acting. Then she looked at Sesshomaru. How could he move so _fast_? Both of them had the speed that could be near to that of a dhampir and even possibly surpass it.

How was this all possible? Where they even normal vampires?

She started to back away slowly, second-guessing herself with her impulsive motive. Inutaisho could wait, these guys could wait, but the revenge on the whole clan couldn't. She swore on her family's death that she'd make them pay…_all_ of them.

_"Especially the red- eyed vampires. I hate them."_

Turning around her hood dropped, to reveal black hair ending at the shoulders.

"This isn't the end," she whispered. "Tell Inutaisho that _aniki's_ shadow is back."

With that said, she took off at top speed, jumping from building to building before she disappeared under the sparkling sky's view.

"Aniki?" Sesshomaru whispered.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Sakurin! I'm home."

Rin walked into the darkened room, walking blindly towards the kitchen with her hands filled with two big bags.

"What?" Sakurin shouted annoyingly, flipping on the lights.

"I got something for you," Rin said happily. "It's nothing special but I saw it today and I thought it was cute," she replied, pulling a small silver box. "I bought two, so we can have one each."

Sakurin took the small box with a quirk of her brow. She opened it to reveal a green and orange chain with a heart pendant. "What will I do with this thing?" she grunted, rolling her eyes, pushing it back in Rin's hands.

Rin's smile faltered when she looked down at the gift in her hands. "You would wear it, of course. Mine is just like yours, but with different colors." She fingered hers that was around her neck.

"I'd rather die than wear _that_ thing from you."

"Sakurin." Rin sounded tired and sad. "I just wanted to give you something, why can't you accept it?"

"That would be like accepting something like you." She brushed past Rin and dug into the bags, taking out a soda and some chips.

Fisting her hands in a tight ball, Rin shook with suppressed anger. "That same _some__thing_ slaves away to provide for an ungrateful sister!"

"I never asked for it," Sakurin shrugged and walked off towards her room. "Oh yeah, thank you Rin. Is that what you wanted to hear?" She bit her lower lip with a grin before disappearing in her room.

Rin shook her head sadly, anger seeping into her eyes. The girl just never appreciated what Rin did, and even though she always said bad things towards her or told her how much she hated her, she still always looks for food and books. Why? What did she do wrong in life to have her only sibling hate her _so much_?!

Rin looked at her watch. It was nine on the dot. Should she even bother going to work? She sighed loudly, throwing down the chain on the rotten counter and pulling out the silver locket. She threw herself backwards on the couch, fingering it once again.

"When will I see my angel?"

As those words left her mouth, a picture of the guy, Sesshomaru invaded her mind.

She was shocked to discover that the replacement teacher was _him_. His behavior could confuse her with her angel and she didn't feel comfortable with the idea. During the class session, it was difficult to not feel uneasy with his scrutinizing gaze looking at her every so often.

"I feel like I'm cheating on my guardian angel," she mumbled, running her dull nail over the engravings on the locket. "I want to meet him again." Sighing loudly in a defeated manner, she threw her head back on the soft sofa.

"Will he have me if he got the chance?"

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Inuyasha walked quietly into his room, taking off his dirty shirt and pants, throwing them on the ground near the door. His keen eyes looked at the tear stained face of Kagome as she hugged his pillow in her arms protectively, with a soft snore that sounded so cute against his ears. He smiled when he looked her over. The bed looked to be engulfing her petite body and he smiled even wider when he saw her in his shirt.

"Please, do…don't."

The smile fell from his face when he heard her whimper of plea. Rushing silently back to his pants, he searched until he grasped the earring, quickly putting it on his ear when he felt his vampire side surfacing from the sweet scent that was drifting from his bed.

He walked quietly towards the bed, slipping under the covers behind her. Moving carefully as not to wake her, he wrapped his hands protectively around her waist. She pushed backwards comfortably with a soft sniffle.

"Can I leave now?"

Inuyasha was just about to drift off to sleep when he heard her soft voice.

"It's too late to even think about leaving; you can spend the night."

It seemed like ages before she spoke again.

"Do you really only see me as a toy, Inuyasha?"

He sighed tiredly. "What's with that question all of a sudden?"

"I don't know." She too sighed, hugging the pillow tightly. "Your hold against me reminds me of how my dad once held me," she said, closing her watery eyes sadly.

"Where is he now?"

"He's dead," she said softly, with a hint of hatred, but Inuyasha didn't push for answers.

"What about your mom?"

"You want to know about me now, is that it?"

"Is that asking too much?" he shot back quietly.

"I couldn't really say much, only that she's living with my younger brother and her husband."

"I never knew you had a sibling," he said. "Do all of you get along?"

"Only me and my brother…."

"Why?" he questioned softly.

"I hate her. Is that too harsh of a daughter to say?" she whispered. "Four years ago…" She started in a now shaky voice. "Something…something happened to me, and I kept it from my parents. I spent my summer with Sango to keep it from them, but sooner or later, they were bound to figure out that something was up." Sighing softly, she stared off into the darkness as if seeing something interesting. "My mom and dad argued all the time ever since they found out what had happened, but neither of them was mature enough to think about me; instead they kept arguing about whose fault it was. After a couple of months, my dad started cheating on my mom, and I hate him for that. Now my mom…" She paused to exhale a loud sigh. "…she was too blinded by love to believe anyone who told her that my dad was having an affair. I think deep down she knew though, because she started consuming herself with drugs and alcohol. I don't know who to hate more. My dad, or my mom."

"Kagome…" Inuyasha started, but she shook her head slowly.

"Whatever you tell me won't make me not hate them. When my dad left, I was both sad and relieved."

"What about your brother?"

This time she looked happy as the thought of her brother came to her. "I visit sometimes, just to hang out with him. We've been close since we were young, and nothing will change that," she smiled jubilantly. "I'm supposed to go visit him sometime soon."

"That's good to hear," he told her.

"Yeah…" she mumbled, "it is…" Her eyes started drooping as sleep threatened to overtake her.

"Good night, Kagome."

"G'…night…"

Inuyasha hugged her closer as he too fell into a deep slumber, but even with him being contently near Kagome, he never once forgot about that dhampir whom he'd met tonight. What was her connection with his family? Why did she want to see his dad so much?

…and who the hell _was_ she?

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Beta's Edit:**

**Re-beta'd on August 28, 2008 whilst listening to Red Jumpsuit Apparatus' **_**"Facedown"**_** and My Chemical Romance's **_**"Helena."**_


	6. Enjoying The Company

**Chapter 6**

_Wake up bitch! WAAAAAAAKE UP!_

A hand poked out from under a dirty looking comforter, moving blindly about on the bedside for the object that was making that loud screeching noise. In the process a few objects were knocked over, some falling to the ground. The hand grasped a small object, pushing the covers off to reveal Sakurin, who placed the object to her ear.

"Hello?" she pressed it closer to her ear, cursing lightly then asking who it was.

She threw the object down, moving her hands back on the bedside and grasped another object. "What is it, Kimiko?" Again, she was greeted with noise of that ring tone still.

"What the hell?" she banged the object on the bed, groaning tiredly as she did so.

_Bitch, WAAAAAKE THE HEEEEELLLLL UP!_

Opening her eyes when she heard the continuation of the ring tone that Kimiko made, she groaned loudly again, throwing the bottle in her hand across her small room. Looking to the side, she saw her cell phone nowhere in site. The continuation of that _damn_ ring tone continued and she rolled her eyes annoyingly, scratching her neck lightly while leaning over her small bed. She spotted the dark purple cell on sight, plucking it from the ground and flipping it open when it was about to scream another "Bitch" at her.

"What did I deserve to hear your voice so early?"

"_Aww, don't get your dirty panties in a bunch now."_

Sakurin sighed sleepily, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "I saw you like…" she turned her head to look at the clock that flashed '9:44am' at her. "…three hours ago."

"_I know, but its Saturday and my parents are out, like always."_

"So? Sleep in!" Sakurin threw herself backwards against her springy bed, closing her eyes while she gripped the phone to her ears.

"_I don't want to sleep. Besides, get your ass over at my place, now."_

"Why now?"

"_Because, some friends of mine are here by me for a little pool party."_

"What kind of friends actually?" By now, Sakurin's lips were turned into a slight smile.

"_What do you think? Just hurry up and bring one of your hottest swimsuits…everyone else is already here, except you and Souta. I'm going to go call him now."_

"Okay, I'll be there in a second."

"_I'll see you then, Rin…"_

"Ugh, don't call me that!" she shouted, flipping her cell close before Kimiko could say anything.

She got up, picking up a big fluffy purple towel and some pieces of clothing, then headed out of her room, and into the small bathroom.

After a while Sakurin came out with her hair damped, wearing a black bikini top with yellow crisscross stripes on it, a short pair of jean pants that ended at her mid thigh with some yellow Old Navy flip flips. She went back in her room for her cell phone, keys and a white big towel that was thrown over her shoulders.

Walking back out of her room while checking her phone for any messages, she bumped into Rin just as she was about to pass through the passageway to head in the living room.

"Where are you going?" she asked, watching Rin in a jean pants and a vest, fingering her own keys.

"Where does it look like I'm going? I'm going out." Rin looked over Sakurin. "Where are _you_ going dressed like that? Aren't you going to cover yourself up?"

"I'm also going out, of course and the towel will cover me," she smirked, walking into the kitchen for a juice.

Rin only watched her silently, before heading towards the door. She was sick and tired of trying to get through that girl. Today was Saturday, and she wanted to try and have a good time alone, maybe go watch a movie or head to the amusement park. Before she could shut the door, Sakurin came out, and ended up locking the door as Rin walked off wordlessly.

When they reached outside, Sakurin stayed a couple of feet behind her, texting away on her cell phone with a small smile on her face.

It felt like they have been walking for ages and Sakurin wondered where exactly her sister was going and why was it in the same direction as to where she was heading. Sakurin knew very well that it could be somewhere in town or even to work, and she couldn't really argue because she had to pass town in order to get to Kimiko's place.

"Rin." Sakurin looked up when she heard that strong emotionless voice. Raising her eyes in surprise, she watched the person in front of her sister, and she almost fainted from his beauty in his loose jeans and shirt.

"Sesshomaru…funny bumping into you."

He didn't smile, but his face _did _seem to soften a bit. "I'm just passing through. How have you been?"

"Well, considering all the work you left us, I think I'm as good as can be."

This time he did crack the smallest smile possible and Rin grinned wider, looking up into his cold eyes. "I'm just doing my job."

Sakurin loomed behind a few feet away, wondering why someone so good-looking could be talking to something like her sister. She almost puked at how happy Rin looked. His beautiful sun kissed eyes shifted to look at her briefly and she heard him when he spoke.

"Is that little girl behind you a relative?"

Rin brushed her hair behind her ears, though some strands still made their way in her face. She looked behind her and came face to face with her younger version. "Oh, yeah. She's my sister, Sakurin."

Sesshomaru waved for a split second at her politely. "Sakurin," he said, looking at her slightly shocked expression. "I'm Sesshomaru, your sister's professor."

Sakurin walked up to them, smiling stiffly. "Pleasure," she said briskly.

Rin sighed tiredly, rubbing two of her fingers against her forehead. "Aren't you supposed to be going somewhere?"

Sakurin pursed her lips, looking over Sesshomaru once again. "Aren't professor and student relationships morally wrong?" She looked at her sister then back at Sesshomaru. "And aren't you a little too young to be her teacher?"

"Age doesn't matter when it comes to teaching, Sakurin," Rin replied, hating how her sister was acting.

"Sorry for my lack of knowledge," she told them off handily. "I'm just surprised that Rin was able to acquire someone like _you_."

Rolling her eyes, Rin turned to Sesshomaru. "Don't mind her," she grinned sweetly at him, and then turned her face to glare at her sister. "Just insolent kids and their idiotic fussing." She knew her sister too well, and right now Rin wasn't prepared for any embarrassment, especially in front of Sesshomaru.

Sakurin threw her head back in laughter. "She even learned a few comebacks."

"You shouldn't jump to conclusions without knowing the solid facts, Sakurin."

"Thanks for the heads up." She took a step forward. "At least I now know why I'm the way I am. We truly are sisters."

"Now I'm your sister? Well that's rich." Rin shook her head at her disbelievingly, moving to walk away.

"Are you really even a virgin? How long have you been going out with him, huh Rin?"

Rin's face heated up with mortification and anger as she turned back around to tell her, but strong arms pulled her close to his frame, and he brought his face close to her, kissing her soft cheek while looking at Sakurin. "That's not really your business, _kid_."

"Kid?" she asked, as if she had just been slapped. "I'm fifteen years old mister, soon to be sixteen," she said loudly, pushing her nose in the air.

Sesshomaru almost laughed at this young kid who was trying to act _so_ adult. "Care to accompany me today, Rin?" he questioned, peering down at her.

Rin looked up at him, shocked. Why did she feel such a powerful reaction when he hugged her, or kissed her? She nodded her head dumbly at him, letting him lead the way as they crossed the streets.

Sakurin watched them leave, huffing loudly before she stomped off towards her destination.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Let's go eat something now."

"Hold on, I'm getting real good at this."

Kagome was hopping lightly on her feet, taking the stance that Inuyasha taught her at the same time, before taking aim and then shooting. The arrow zoomed near the center of the bull's eye and she jumped up and down jubilantly. "See? You're a really good teacher."

Inuyasha only smirked, pulling the bow she had used just yesterday away from her to place it against a nearby wall. "Well, _'this really good teacher'_ needs food right now." He grabbed her hand lightly, dragging her towards the exit at the far end.

Kagome smiled softly, looking at his hand holding hers. Soon, she closed her fingers around his hand slowly, looking up at his smiling face as he half-drug, half-pulled her towards the door.

They exited like usual, heading up the long stair case towards the library/study room. The trip up the stairs managed to feel like a real _trip_, and was quickly causing Kagome to whine.

"Hey!" she shouted out of breath to Inuyasha, who was walking calmly, as if this kind of walk wouldn't tire him. She glared at him when he didn't look back at her.

Rushing up the stairs, even though she was tired and out of breath, she pushed Inuyasha lightly, stepping up on two steps to reach his height. "I want you to…" she grinned, pulling up his boxers higher up on her waist. "…give me a piggy back ride." She opened her arms at him, smirking at the quizzical look on his features.

"Why would I do something so dumb?"

"You should have asked that question before you killed my cell."

"I already _told_ you that I'd get you a new one, for crying out loud."

"Hmmm," she rested a long slender finger against her chin in thought. "Then this would be like a down payment."

"Ha!" He watched her as if she was some insane nag before moving forward to brush past her.

Pouting, she looked at him with a side glance, and then grabbed his shoulders, jumping on his back as he passed her. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck along with her legs around his waist, refusing to let go. "Your _toy_ is tired," she mumbled quietly.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at what she said, momentarily frozen on the spot from her complete change ever since he started helping her in archery that morning. He sighed softly, bowing his head slightly with a small smile as he secured his hands under her legs.

"Oh, and about last night…"

"It's okay really…"

"But -…"

"If you apologize, then I'd feel like you regret doing it, and you don't regret it, do you?"

Smirking, he wet his lips slowly. "Actually I don't. You taste rather…exquisite." He chuckled softly when she slapped him on his chest.

"Hey!" She hit him once again, and he only chuckled louder.

"Why did you cry or said that you felt like a whore?" he asked suddenly, catching her off guard for a split second.

"I don't know," she shrugged. "I'm not used to being dominated or getting…turned on so easily," she finished, blushing.

"Oh, so you like being dominated but it doesn't happen much?"

"Yes."

"…and, from the first time we met, you probably hated me and the fact that I'm the one turning you on like that kills you."

She hoisted herself higher up on his back, resting her head on his shoulder as he walked into the desired room. "Yeah, something like that."

When Inuyasha glanced at the small breakfast set for two, he saw a maid a little younger than both he and Kagome straightening the couch's cushions. Inuyasha felt Kagome easing off of him, and he loosened his hold on her legs for her to slide down his back.

"Inuyasha-bocchan." The red-haired lady bowed respectfully at him, moving forward to exit the room.

"Hey Ruka, have you seen my dad?"

Ruka gasped loudly, clasping her hands over her mouth quickly. "Gomen sir, I… I forgot to inform you that your father had some business to take care of in Taiwan."

Inuyasha cursed softly. He was really planning to have that talk with his father about last night's event. "And what about my mother?"

"She went to a conference in Korea on behalf of your father."

"I see." He shook his head, while gritting his teeth in frustration. "When did they leave?"

"Around midnight, sir."

"Did they give you a date of their planned return?"

"I'm afraid not. They left in a hurry because of some urgent matter that arose suddenly."

"All right, thanks for the meal." He grinned at her, making her blush lightly. "That'll be all, you may leave."

Ruka bowed deeply, smiling briefly at Kagome before heading out of the room and closing the door.

Kagome smiled broadly at the closed door. "Ruka's got a thing for you."

"No shit." Inuyasha moved over to the books, running his fingers across the thick backs of them.

"I think it's cute." Brushing her tousled hair from her face, she sat on her folded legs on the couch, leaning over for a blue berry muffin.

"Whatever." Inuyasha heaved a big black book from off of the shelf, walking over by Kagome to sit next to her. He exhaled loudly, browsing through the book hurriedly.

Moving closer to his side, Kagome hovered over Inuyasha, looking down at a figure in a dark cloak, completely covered with only a pair of silver piercing eyes peeking out. "What's that?"

"It's a Dhampir."

"Those things are actually real?"

"I don't know." Inuyasha turned a page, reading up on that bitch from last night. From what he read so far, he realized that they could trace any kind of vampire from miles away, but vampires themselves cannot trace them at all. "So, how are we supposed to identify them in their human form?"

Kagome furrowed her brow in confusion at what she thought she just heard him muttered. "What do you mean 'we'?" she questioned, now crouching on her feet on the couch behind Inuyasha since he was sitting on the edge of the couch. "Dhampirs are just real myths that humans made up to make vampire's life more interesting," she reasoned.

"Is that why you don't read up on them?"

Kagome looked at him as if he was crazy with a small smile on her visage. "Well yeah…in order to give birth to a dhampir, the vampire and human have to go through a ritual while mating, which includes the taking of blood from the human; too much blood at that, and it would kill the human, which in turn make them unable to give birth to any _'new species'_." She held up her fingers for quoted reference, with a roll of her eyes at the thought of 'Dhampirs' existing. It was just preposterous!

Flipping another page, Inuyasha continued reading. It did say what Kagome had just voiced, but back in the early centuries, one couple were able to pull off the birth of three dhampir children. "Three?" he mumbled, incredulously.

"What?" Kagome questioned, swallowing what was in her mouth and leaning over Inuyasha. Her hair cascaded over his shoulders and slightly in his face, making him close his eyes momentarily from the feel.

Shaking his head slightly, he sighed, running his fingers under the words he were reading.

"What's the matter, Inuyasha?"

"Maybe these dhampirs aren't just any old myth. You should check them out sometime; don't limit your reading, and I'm serious on this."

Kagome quirked a brow in surprise, looking over his shoulders at random words. "Um, okay?" She was now practically half way over his shoulders, trying to read more. "Hey, it says the father of these… Dhampirs name was…" she slanted her head to the side a little. "Yashomaru?" she queried before bursting out in laughter. "What kind of name is that?" More laughter followed her question. "I thought your name was weird but this guy beat you."

However, Inuyasha was speechless. That name just kept bouncing around in his head like some out of control ball.

_Yashomaru…_

Did his parents have some explaining to do or what?

Inuyasha sighed loudly, slamming the book close and throwing it lightly across the room.

"Fuck," he grumbled, leaning back between the shocked Kagome's legs. "Great time for a headache," he drawled out, sarcastically.

Kagome fell back against the plush couch, her feet now coming around from behind to rest against Inuyasha's thighs.

Words weren't needed as she started massaging his scalp lightly, pleased at hearing him sigh contently, while he rubbing her smooth legs absentmindedly.

'_I need to kill someone or at least beat them up,'_ Inuyasha thought, smiling ever so softly at Kagome's magical hands.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

The backyard of Kimiko's house was littered with numerous people from both high school and college. Some were chatting while in the pool or on the ground with their friends or people who they just met.

"Cannon ball!" an average looking guy shouted as he rushed off of the peer, holding his legs to his chest as he made contact to the chlorine water.

Laughter and angry shouts were heard as Sakurin made her way outside. Her short jeans were forgotten to display a black short that showed off half of her butt cheeks. She smiled broadly, making her way over to Kimiko and her friends who were chatting or making out with some guys.

"Niiice, Sakurin," Kimiko complimented, pushing away a college student's hand from her butt.

Sakurin inclined her head a little, smirking at the guys who were eying her. "I take it Souta isn't here as of yet?"

"Don't bring him up until he's needed." By now, the guy was fondling her butt and Kimiko couldn't help but moan softly from the feel of his growing bulge. "He's supposed to be here any minute…"

"And you want me to cover for you while you're upstairs," Sakurin finished, rolling her eyes sky-wards in annoyance. "Sometimes I wonder if you actually call me to cover for you or to let me have actual fun." It was the first time Sakurin said that to her friend, but she really didn't want to spend time with Souta any more than normally.

"Excuse me?" Kimiko asked, shocked. "Sakurin…" she groaned. "Don't be like that, you know I love you."

Sighing tiredly, she started to walk off. "Give me five minutes so I can at least get wet." And with that said, she broke out in a jog towards the pool then dived in swiftly.

"Thank you!" she heard Kimiko shouted as she retreated inside for a game of 'hide the sausage' with the cute college guy.

"She's gonna regret treating Souta like that," Sakurin mumbled, swimming backwards in the gigantic pool lazily.

She just couldn't fathom why Kimiko would treat Souta like that. Oh right, but then again, she should be asking the same question directed at Souta. Both of them could be described as similar and she could say that they were like a match made in heaven.

Getting out of the pool, she ran her fingers through her short hair, ruffling it as she walked towards the entrance of the kitchen. When she reached the fridge, she opened it, searching for her usual Smirnoff at the far back in the drip-pan.

A low whistled reached her ears, followed by a low voice. "Why don't you come back that ass up on me?"

Sakurin shook her head, grabbing two bottles before closing the door to face this stranger. If he was as hot as he sounded, then she _might_ consider backing it up in more ways than one.

When she turned around, the bottles almost fell from her now loose grip. "Souta…?"

"Sakurin," he whispered. "Sorry about that, I thought you were someone else."

She laughed nervously, eyes roaming over his slender glistering body. He was in a pair of black trunks with black flip flops, showing off his upper body and those delicious six packs. She wet her lips subconsciously, resting a Smirnoff on the counter.

"Like what you see?" he asked, stepping closer to her.

She cleared her throat distractively. "Um, if you're looking for Kimiko, she's…"

"Playing somewhere," he finished for her, smirking lightly. "I'm not dumb, Sakurin, and she seems to always only send you when she's out fucking."

She smiled nervously, fiddling with the cap of the drink. "Um, well…" sighing resignedly, she let the smile slip from her lips. "To hell with it, you already know, so whatever."

Opening the drink, she took a long swing from it, licking her lip from the taste. "That feels good," she whispered, closing her eyes slowly and sticking out her tongue to touch the bottle mouth; a habit she had ever since she started drinking.

"Mind if I try then?" Souta asked, pulling the bottle from her hands.

"Hey!" she shouted. "My mouth already went on it."

"So?" he grinned, taking a longer swing, almost emptying the bottle. "It does feel good." he told her, enjoying the way it cooled his inside as it went down.

She pulled the bottle back from him and finished it off one time.

"That, there, was our first indirect kiss."

"What?"

"You heard me." He moved closer to her and leaned over, as if he was going to kiss her.

Sakurin backed back, bumping into the counter, making her trap.

Souta was now a breath away from her lips, his spiked hair tickling her visage. "Why aren't you closing your eyes?"

"I'm… I'm…"

He chuckled softly, blowing his cool breathe on her face in the process. Reaching behind her with his hands, he picked up the other drink, pulling it forward and dangling it beside her face. "I won't take your first kiss…unless you want me to that is," he finished, stepping out of her personal space.

Sakurn's laboured breathing killed her. What the hell was _wrong_ with her? She rested her hands against her chest. _'Behave yourself dammit.'_ She gripped her chest a little more, breathing in and out slowly.

"Anyways, are there any cute girls out there?" He opened the bottle with his mouth, spitting out the cap on the counter. "Not any of your _whoring_ friends."

"Gee…aren't all associated with Kimiko whores in your eyes?"

"Nah, you aren't up there."

"Really, now."

"What, did I not make myself clear?" He smiled softly, looking her over more carefully. "I know you mostly do that kinda stuff just because."

"Just because…? Go on," she urged, with her beautiful eyes smiling at him.

Licking his lips with a smile, he watched her under heavy lids. "It's like you said before, about you testing yourself or trying to fit in."

"I'm surprise you remembered."

"Yeah, that's because I don't forget things easily about the person I happen to like."

"What?"

"I'm not one to cut around the bushes or any shit like that," he clarified, shaking the bottle softly. "If I like someone, I'd say it out straight up."

"You can't like me," she blushed, running a hand through her damped hair distractingly. "I mean, I'm Kimiko's friend."

"So? Ruko is my friend, but that didn't stop him from getting Kimi."

She scowled at him. "You're making it sound like you only want me 'cause of what your friend did to you."

"Heh. Don't get it wrong now. I don't care who goes with Kimiko. I'd blame Kimi for giving in and not even telling me." He looked her in the eyes. "Something about you is different from the other girls, and it draws me to you even more. At first I hated you because of that, but as I look at you closer, I came to understand."

"I…we can't do that to Kimi, Souta." Was she in some kind of dream? Why did she feel so happy at the thought of him liking her?"

Souta moved closer to her, resting the bottle on the counter, and then trapping her between him, with both his hands on the counter on either side of her. There was a thin space between them, and Sakurin suddenly felt hot from his body being so close to her. "I'm not a very good boy, and you're not a good girl either." He dipped his head down, licking the wetness from her neck and then alternating between kisses and sucks.

Sakurin started moaning in her throat, with a hesitant hand moving up his arm while the other one rested on his hips. He was right, and his actions only made her weaker towards him.

Souta stepped closer towards her, pressing their bodies together. He groaned from the sweet taste of her delicate skin, sucking harder on the skin while he dragged her even closer to his body with a hand snaking around her small waist.

"Wait…wait," Sakurin gasped out; when he started to move away from her neck, up to her cheek.

"I won't," he told her in reply, licking a lone trickle of water that ran down the side of her face.

Closing her eyes slowly, a small smile crept across her face and she held Souta against her more securely. She wasn't new to doing something with another's man, but she still felt a little uneasy about Souta being Kimiko's boyfriend. The smile fell from her lips slowly. The start of what happened a while ago mirrored the end of their trust between each other, and later, their friendship.

"What's the matter?" Souta asked, playing with the hair at the small of her neck.

"I don't think we should have done this. I mean, Kimi's my friend and…" She sighed softly and trailed off, avoiding eye contact.

Souta held her face in both of his hands, making their eyes collide. "I'll give you time to think." He leaned forward and kissed her button nose lightly. "I really like you, Sakurin." He moved and gave her forehead a lingering kiss.

"I…" Sakurin stopped to listen when she heard footsteps in the distance.

"Honestly, I don't know if my friend would like you."

Sakurin and Souta both flew apart when they heard Kimiko's voice filling the silence. When Sakurin turn around to go in the fridge, Souta was already on the other side of the counter waiting for a drink.

"Souta, you're already here." Kimiko came around to kiss him softly on his lips. "Did you wait long?"

Smiling a little, he kissed her back. "I just got here."

"Here you go." Sakurin came up with a beer and throw it lightly at Souta, turning to Kimiko with a small smile. "Need anything, Kimi?"

"Nope, I'm good." She looked at Sakurin then behind her at a tall guy with sandy hair and blue eyes. "He's interested in you." She smirked at Sakurin slyly. "Are you interested in him?"

Sakurin grinned widely, eyeing the cute guy and acknowledging his well built body and inviting smile.

"Well, Sakurin…?"

"Um…" She looked at Souta, and he looked into her eyes with a small smile touching the corner of his lips. She had to wonder why she even looked at him, as if she was cheating on him. Shaking her head lightly, she turned back to face the guy. "We'll see about that." Walking up to him, she smiled warmly at him. "How are you?"

"I'm good, now that you're talking to me." The sandy haired boy smiled his million dollar smile at her, making her feel like she was melting.

They both headed outside, chatting animatedly.

"Well, that didn't take them long," Kimiko said, lacing her arms around Souta's shoulders.

"I realize," Souta said, sipping from the beer bottle.

"….and did you see that big hickey on her neck?" Kimiko's grin was currently splitting her face in half. "I wonder who the guy was and if he would be mad seeing her with that guy."

Her big beautiful eyes looked at Souta, running her ands through his hair gently, making him close his eyes in bliss from her magical hands.

"Whoever it is has to understand… she's a big girl after all." Peeping with one eye, Souta grinned at her, lacing his arm around her naked waist to bring her closer to him.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Beta's Edit:

Beta'd on August 20, 2008 whilst listening to Nickleback's "_Animals"_ andt.A.T.u.'s "_Klouny."_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The bright Saturday sun shone beautifully high above those below who were scattered on the field partaking in various sports activities or just lounging around on the side or the bleachers. The place gave everyone a warmth that sooth them in some way, helping them to relax a little from the excess work that the university provided them.

Ayame sat at the top of the bleachers, hugging her raised knees to her chest in a pair of khaki shorts and a green shirt. She looked out on the field, watching some archery kids practicing for the competition that was now three weeks from today. "I can't believe how good she's gotten."

She turned her cutely shaped face to the side, watching Kouga as he lay on his back with his eyes closed. "How can she be so good after just one week?" She was a little shock at the additional competition yet kind of happy. This was the first time she saw someone who got good enough to compete with her fully.

"Don't sweat it 'Yame." Kouga mumbled, looking at her with one eye open. "You'll still beat her, am sure."

"That's what you always say." She told him bluntly. "Can't you see how good she is?"

Sighing, Kouga turned his head from her, scanning the fields for Kagome who was now aiming her arrow at the target. "Even if she's good, you're amazing." He told her in an assuring manner, watching half-heartedly at Kagome who made a perfect contact with her arrow.

"You flatter me." She rolled her emerald eyes sky-wards rocking back and forth lightly on her butt. "At least I know my first time entering a competition would be interesting."

"Well there," He stated, moving into a sitting position as the noises around them continued. "If she wasn't so good then it would have seem pointless to enter a competition with no… rivalry."

Biting her lower lip in thought she smiled softly, coming to the conclusion that he was indeed correct. The best way to prove her skills is to compete against the best and as she gazed at Kagome who was caught up in practicing so intently, she knew that Kagome was just that person.

After a few minutes of silently admiring Kagome and enjoying their free time, she turned her bright smiling visage to Kouga who looked back at her with his usual sly gaze. "I'm hungry."

Kouga chuckled. "When are you never?" He questioned, standing up and extending his hands towards her. She took them with the bright cheeky smile in place, making a small cute noise when he pulled her forward in a standing position in front of him. "My dorm or yours?" He eased down and kissed her forehead. "The cafeteria or some place unknown?"

"Send her off." A firm voice replied emotionless. "We need to talk to you."

"I don't mind taking care of her." The amber eyes that were filled with playfulness looked over Ayame slowly. "Why is it that you seem to become more beautiful each time I see you."

Ayame rolled her eyes playfully. "Is poor flattering programmed inside guys like you and Kouga?"

"What?" He asked in mocked shock. "You wound me every time you put me in the same category as that jerk off."

Kouga didn't pay him no mind, his focus was on the silent male who watched him in his usual emotionless manner. "What about?"

"My father for one, and then I want to know if you've actually been doing your job."

"What about your old man?" He questioned.

"Hey, Inuyasha I'm glad I spotted you." Kagome shouted from the distance as she jogged towards them. She bowed politely at Sesshomaru and Ayame before smiling at Kouga warmly and then facing Inuyasha. "You won't see me for the rest of today or tomorrow because I'll be hanging out with my brother, I just wanted you to know, okay?" She patted his shoulder twice and moved to walk off, tucking a red highlighted strand of her hair behind her ears.

Grabbing her swiftly, Inuyasha pulled her back to face him. "Hey now, hold up… I do want to see you alone soon, so wait her and just get acquainted with Ayame." He replied, gesturing to the same girl she saw practicing archery last week.

Kagome smiled uneasily. She didn't have a problem with getting to know people, but when it came to someone who was her competition and was evidently beyond amazing, she did feel a little intimidated. That in itself was not something Kagome liked; she hated those kinds of feelings to begin with. She was about to refuse when Inuyasha gave her that annoying hard stare as if to say "refuse and you'll pay dearly.' She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and then exhaled slowly while opening her eyes with a bright smile. "Sure." She said in a forced cheery voice.

Five minutes later Kagome and Ayame sat side by side at the bottom of the bleachers.

"I see you've gotten really good in archery in such a short time."

Smiling softly, Kagome nodded once. "I guess, but it's no where near your excellence."

"Pfft, oh please." Ayame brushed her off with a tint of redness dusting her cheeks. "It took me weeks to become as good as you are."

"You're too modest." Kagome told her, leaning back more comfortably while watching a group of guys jogged passed them. "It's really thanks to Inuyasha though."

"He must be an awesome teacher for you to be so good. I mean, I honestly never met someone who perfected archery like you within a week time!"

"You're giving me blush stains over here."

Ayame laughed softly, taking a finger and poking Kagome's cheek with it which made her laughed. "You spend a lot of time with him, correct?"

"Sadly, yes." They both laughed again. "I'm mostly found in the library room on the second floor though."

"So, you're a live-in walking meal?"

Kagome cocked her head in confusion. "A what, now?" Huffing softly, she got mad little by little at what she thought Inuyasha might be saying. "That prick sees me as just a 'walking meal' now? Is that seriously what he's saying?"

Ayame furrowed her brows, puzzled as to why she's acting that way. It doesn't mean anything bad once the 'meal' is okay with it, in which all reality, they were. "Well, you did agree to it."

Sputtering, Kagome was at a loss of words. If this walking meal thing was the same as a toy which she sure Ayame meant, she couldn't really fuss over anything since she did agree to it. "That… Well the thing is."

"Oh there's nothing to be ashamed of really. I'm Kouga's walking meal and I don't feel anyway. I kind of find it as a sort of honour really." She grinned nervously, looking at a growing mad Kagome. "Look, I understand if you wanted to keep it a secret, but when you're always with Inuyasha every waking hour, it's easier for them to notice."

"Th-Them?" She sputtered quizzically.

It was now Ayame's turn to cock her head in confusion. Was she trying to play dumb on vampires and their walking meals? Her eyes started to follow some older girls and boys who were playing around on the field distractingly. "I'm talking about Inuyasha and his family members, Kouga and many other persons being a…"

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"So you're saying that you have no idea when father and mother will be returning?"

"I told you no!" Kouga shouted tiredly. "Why the hell would I know anyways?"

Inuyasha spit near Kouga's feet, watching him hard. "Because you idiot, for some sick twisted reason, our father seems to trust you even after what you did."

"No need reaping old news now is there?" Kicking some dirt to cover up Inuyasha's disgust, he turned his attention to Sesshomaru. "All he told me is that some dhampir chick made a mess in Taiwan and he had to help cover up things and speak to those petty humans while your mother went to Korea to settle things verbally."

"I see." Sesshomaru mumbled. "Are you positive that's all?"

Kouga shifted his eyes uneasily.

"Do not make me repeat myself Kouga." Sesshomaru stood tall, his arms folded with a hard look in place.

Sighing loudly, he too folded his arms. "He went to Taiwan to visit someone as well, someone who's dormant in both you and Inyasha's memory."

"Who is that someone?" Inquired Inuyasha.

"That baka, is something I honestly cannot tell you. That's direct orders from Lord Inutaisho."

Inuyasha walked up to him, grasping his shirt tightly. "Even if we decide to kill you?"

"Just try it you worthless jackass." He pushed Inuyasha's hands off of him, brushing himself off. "When your dad returns, you can pummel him with all the questions needed."

"You honestly have this bitched up idea that you can defeat someone like me?" That sly smirk decorated Inuyasha's visage that then moved closer to push Kouga lightly in the chest. "Bring it on black eyed freakazoid!"

"And red is natural you pompous asshole?" Kouga grabbed his front shirt before pushing him backwards roughly.

"Hey look here you stingy traitorous homo!" Shouted Inuyasha, his growing anger matching that of Kouga's while advancing towards him, his fist reeled back and was ready to strike a deadly blow.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat loudly. "Unless you fools would like to avoid dying a vicious death, then I suggest that you lay off until I'm at least gone."

Both mumbling dirtily, they stared deathly at each other while standing back in the spot they were before at the beginning.

"Now, I need your updates, pronto." Sesshomaru looked expectantly at Kouga who looked ready to leave.

"You guys know what a dhampir is and even though Lord Inutaisho said that dhampir is here, we won't know unless she wants to be seen." He stated honestly. "The only other news I have is what's been showing on the television. That chick has a serious grudge against your father and she's damaging any trust we might have gain with those humans."

"That's true honestly." Inuyasha voiced, agreeing with him. "It took dad years for some humans to trust us, and even though there are a number who still doesn't, the few were a good enough majority ever since father wanted truce. I mean that's why we were assigned our own personal meals."

"Oh shove it, shit head." Kouga told him, annoyed. "Everyone knows that _Shaya_ loves to scare humans and play with them, so don't try to make it sound like you do anything but hurt the humans."

Flashing angered eyes at Kouga who didn't seem fazed at all, Inuyasha bit his lips hard as not to verbally lash out at him. Blood started to trickle down a little from his lips and he smiled deviously, extracting his pink tongue to capture his blood. "I need to taste different kind of sweetness now and again."

Kouga looked on in repugnance. He turned back to face the quiet Sesshomaru who wasn't even looking at them but at a girl in one of his classes by the name of Rin. He didn't think much of it since that cold face gave off nothing of interest.

Inuyasha followed their line of vision, looking at the short innocent looking girl. "Is she new?"

"Do you even know your own classmates?" Kouga questioned before sighing. "If that's all then I'll be going now."

"Who's that chick next to her?"

Rin and Virnette walked in the direction of the males, chatting animatedly and oblivious to them at first. Rin turned lifting her eyes, clashing with Sesshomaru's and blushing a little on the spot.

"Hey Sesshomaru."

Stopping in front of them she grinned widely with Virnette beside her, smiling kindly as well.

"What happened to 'professor'?" Kouga mumbled beside Inuyasha then grinned uncomfortably when Sesshomaru glared at him.

Inuyasha walked up to Rin's friend and smiled his usual cocky smile. "I'm Inuyasha… And you are?" He extended a hand in front of him.

"I'm Virnette." She said quietly, taking his big hand in her small one.

He grasped her hands firmly, wetting his lips. "Does your caramel skin taste as good as it looks?" He gazed at her hungrily, stepping closer to her in the process.

Rin giggled at Inuyasha, stepping away from them and bumping into Sesshomaru, whose face once again seem to grow a little softer with a slight smile on his face. This didn't go unnoticed to Kouga.

Virnette blushed, shifting her eyes from him and pulling her hand from his firm hold. "I'm sure you'll never get the privilege to taste it to confirm it or not." She smiled sweetly at him. "I gotta go Rin, catch up with you later?"

"Yea, sure. I'll call you."

Virnette bowed slightly, smiling at Sesshomaru. "You seriously have to hold off on those assignments Sesshomaru."

Was that a smile on Sesshomaru's face again?

"Don't kid yourself Virnette."

Laughing slightly she said her goodbyes before heading off.

"Care to accompany me, Rin?"

"Sure." She replied as she brushed a lock of hair out of her face, smiling brightly up at him.

Sesshomaru turned back to his brother and Kouga. "Don't slack off for any reason." With that said, he walked off with Rin walking beside him.

"Am I the one going on dates with a young chick?" Kouga grumbled irksomely, looking upwards at the stadium above them as if wondering why the hell he ever associated himself with these people.

"Like you could get one even if you tried." Inuyasha grinned, walking off to find Kagome.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Kagome is that you?"

Ayame and Kagome looked up at a tall male hovering over them who interrupted Ayame before she could voice her last word.

"Hojo?" She questioned, looking into those deep chocolate eyes. He was about three inches taller than Kagome and from since the last time she saw him she could tell that he got a little more muscle as oppose to him being too skinny.

"Yea it's me." He smiled broadly, looking over her. "You look even more beautiful from since I last saw you."

Smiling softly, she stood up and brushed off some dirt off her bottom. "Thank you," Turning to Ayame she gestured towards her. "This is my friend Ayame by the way."

Hojo extended his hand and took hers. "Nice to meet you Ayame, I'm Hojo."

"Nice to meet you Hojo. Are you a transfer?"

"Actually I am, starting this Monday."

"That's awesome!" Kagome exclaimed. "We should catch up, how's your parents and everyone else?"

"They're doing great, but not me at the moment."

"Huh? Why, is something wrong?"

"Well, I haven't seen you in a long time and yet you won't even give me a simple hug." That secretive smile of his was still as perfect as ever.

Kagome slanted her head to the side a little with her hands on her hips. She brushed her top teeth with her tongue with a smile, watching him from the corner of her eyes. "I see you still never give up, huh?"

"Nope, not until I get what I set out for." He winked at her briefly opening his arms for her.

Shaking her head lightly, she walked towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck as his wounds around her slim waist. Sighing softly she rested her head on his shoulders, hugging him closer on her tip toes.

"You smell good, Kaggie." He inhaled her deeply with a slight groan. "I've missed you."

"That old name brings back memories." She sighed in his neck. "I've missed you too."

Hojo hugged Kagome tighter. They looked like there was no beginning or end to where either started.

Ayame quirked her brow in surprise at their actions when they just kept mumbling back and forth in the other's ear and then smiling or laughing softly.

Gasping in surprise after a moment, Ayame watched as Kagome was jerked forcefully out of Hojo's embrace, tumbling backwards a little beside the stoned faced Inuyasha.

"Do you love being punished?" He whispered deadly, looking down into her shocked, quizzical face. "Is that it, hammerhead?"

Kagome scowled at him when he gave her that damned smug look. Was she some five year old who needed to be punished whenever she did stuff that was okay to her but ironically half the time it wasn't for him? She had to admit that a part of her loved the dominant guy in him, heck she practically bleed her addiction for it every time he wash her body with his hickeys. Addiction wasn't always a good the though, but no one was perfect.

She exhaled a calming breath before looking at her arm that was in his tight hold, then looking up, glaring up at him. The pressure on her arm made her winched silently, questioning herself on Inuyasha's weird actions as of lately. They weren't anything relatively close to a couple in her book. So why was he giving her the jealous boyfriend act?

"He's just a friend." She explained in a harsh whisper, yanking her arm from his hold when Kouga walked up next to Ayame who filled him in silently.

At times, Kagome honestly felt like she liked Inuyasha more than the usual admiration of he letting her rent his library or even teaching her archery. Though, times like these… which she all but dreaded, she loathed him! She sighed softly to herself, looking towards a confused Hojo sadly.

"Let's go." Reaching for her hand, he gripped it firmly and turned from that prick that was touching Kagome.

The hold on her arm was firm alright, but it was also painless. God, she felt like hell from the confusion he always made her feel. Why would he do that? Holding her painful one second then another time as if she was some delicacy! His actions weren't very clear… they never were and Kagome wished they were otherwise, so that she would at least not end up feeling a certain way towards him later on, which she just knew she would regret.

"I'm sorry Hojo, I have to go." She smiled apologetically at him hoping that he would silently understand her and that they would be able to catch up sooner than later.

Inuyasha started to drag her away from everyone without a backwards glance. He wanted to gut that fool who dared holding Kagome so… so… _intimately_! If it wasn't for the earring in his ear right now, he was sure that his vampire side would have done just that.

As they walked briskly through the college grounds, Inuyasha's pondering questions were ringing through his head, loud enough to block out the many people on the grounds that were going on with their own business. They brushed passed some football students and all he could think about was killing that boy. Why was he so riled up over the fact that she spoke to him, touched him or even knew him? He couldn't explain it and he'd be damned if he tried to because he was afraid of the answer.

When they reached a black motorcycle, he took up a black and sliver helmet and chucked it in Kagome's arm.

"What happened to your car?" She asked, brushing her loose strands of hair behind her ear nervously. She never rode on a motorcycle before.

He faced her with his signature smirk, now on the bike. Leaning towards her, he pulled her closer to him, taking the helmet from her.

Kagome's breath hitched when a hand of his brushed the hair from her face, caressing her cheek with his calloused hand before placing the helmet carefully over her face.

"I honestly don't understand you, you know." She started, when he stirred her to sit behind him. "But you need to be straight with yourself and don't keep confusing me." Wrapping her hands securely around him she released a fearful shaky breath, bringing her body close to him, afraid that she would fall.

Inuyasha started up the bike, listening as it roared to life. Before pushing off, his only response was a simple, "Relax." He chuckled softly as they whipped down the road, hearing the loud scream of fright and excitement that Kagome was making as her arms tightened around his waist.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

What a day it was today! Did Kimiko love pushing Sakurin on Souta for them to become good friends or was she secretly testing them? Kimiko very well wasn't that smart to be testing them when she didn't even take her relationship with Souta seriously after all, but when she keeps insisting on trying to make her best friend and boyfriend get closer was just as if she was literally walking on a flaming ground.

Sakurin couldn't help the annoyed sigh that left her pink plump lips. She already felt uneasy about visiting Souta with the gang at nights when his mom and her husband wasn't home. But now wasn't even as close as her feeling _just_ uneasy. Now she had to stay with him alone until tonight just because Kimiko's father was going on some business trip and wanted to have a family dinner before he leaves.

A light wind passed, rustling the tress outside of the Higurashi shrine and making Kimiko's silky hair flow around her face elegantly. Pouting her usual 'please understand me' pout; Kimiko looked at Sakurin who was the same height as her. "Do you think I feel good knowing that my best friend and boyfriend barely talk to each other?"

"But…"

Kimiko cut her off despairingly. "You still need help on your algebra and he's the only one who knows his maths."

"Kimi…." She whined. "You know you don't want to go to that dinner. You're father…"

Looking away sadly, she hugged herself tightly. "Don't start on him Sakurin, he's still my dad and he always will be."

"What kind of dad h –…"

"God Sakurin! I said drop it!" Turning from Sakurin she looked out at the big spacious grounds of the shrine. Across the grounds a small well house door kept banging noisily, breaking the silence that would befall them.

"I'm… I'm sorry." Sakurin said, coming around and wrapping her arms around Kimiko.

"Just stay. Souta didn't really mind helping you out, and I know how much you need to pass that class."

Smiling softly, Sakurin realized how Kimiko always looked out for her. Even though the follow up might end up bad, or the fact that she partly did it to suit her circumstances, Sakurin would always benefit from it. That's why it pains her so much to even has a little liking towards Souta, her best friend's boyfriend. Sighing sadly, she pulled Kimiko into a tighter secure hug, silently begging for her forgiveness. "Be careful, Kimi."

Kimiko smiled, hugging her back just as tight. "I will, and make sure you learn something today, even if it takes all night." She nuzzled the side of her face against Sakurin's, a habit both of them shared with the other. "You're like a sister to me, and I love you."

It took a while for Sakurin to answer, and Kimiko eased out of the embrace, looking at her in wonder. "Are you alright?"

"Yea…" She sniffed before laughing. "I don't know why you're getting all sentimental on me."

"I'm not the one sniffling now am I?"

"I love you too, idiot." She stuck out her tongue at her, playfully pushing her towards the million of stair below. "You better hurry on home."

"Okay, tell Souta bye for me." She voiced, already jumping down the stairs like a little happy kid, giggling as she did so.

"Be careful!"

"I hear you,_ mom_."

Shaking her head as Kimiko disappeared; she turned around to head back inside only to come face to face with a smirking Souta. He was dressed in a simple black fitted jean with a black tank top and was void of his chains and shoes since he was home after all.

"Ready to learn algebra?" He asked, chuckling softly as she made her way towards him with a bright blush decorating her cheeks. "You obviously like me a lot if you blush so easily." He moved aside for her to enter his house. "So why won't you reconsider and just come to me freely?" He followed her as she made her way upstairs after shutting the door behind him.

"Listen, Souta…" She turned around, but jumped slightly when his face was now close to hers. When did he advance on her so quickly and quietly? Shaking her head, she gulped, and took a step back for safer measures. "We're both evident about the feelings we both have for each other, but I just can't do that to Kimi."

"I don't hear you complain when we go through our usual replay like that time at Kimi's." He laughed again, stepping closer to her with hungry eyes.

Sakurin sighed brokenly. He looked so damn hot with his hair covering an eye of his. The intensity in his eye made her wonder if he was reading her mind. She gulped. When ever they were alone, she was powerless to his charms, his actions, and most of that entire sinful stare that always had her hypnotized. She always said she's only kiss a guy unless she loved him, and the fact that every time they came in contact always made her want to kiss him senseless, scared her. Why was she feeling the urge to taste his lips? Her eyes moved to those lips of his. Oh how sensual they felt against her skin. She felt like his contact alone drained her of all senses, and she never wished to complain. She wished she felt this way to someone other than Souta. Her first kiss couldn't want to be taken from him.

It just couldn't.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Rin found herself laughing lightly, at the killer look on Sesshomaru's face when a guy sped down the road just before they were about to cross. She found herself enjoying his company ever since that day he saved her the embarrassment her sister was sure to provide. That day, they only spent an hour with each other since Sesshomaru actually had business that morning but held it off to keep her company. Instead of going to the movies, they ended up in the park, talking. He was reluctant to tell her anything, with a stoic attitude that showed barely any emotions. But he told her about him living with his parents and younger brother, Inuyasha.

She laughed again when he cursed under his breath at her laid attitude.

Even though he was a little void of emotion in the begin, he started to show her more facial expression each time they get to know each other better, and she knew then that they were progressing in their friendship. It made her happy inside; even happier when he said he believed that she really did saw vampires.

"I'm afraid I didn't catch that joke, Rin."

She took the straw in her drink, sipping it for a few seconds, and then looking up at him with a wide grin.

He had to avert his eyes to keep his not so dormant feelings from showing in his eyes. He hated knowing that he had feelings for this simpleton. But that was just the reason he had feelings for her. She could take the simplest unimportant things and make them seem something of significance. She was just so amazing.

"You just refuse to acknowledge it."

She loved talking to Sesshomaru because he was not only an amazing professor, but also a good friend. Maybe if she had never known her angel, she'd consider trying to seek more that friendship from him.

They crossed the road after Sesshomaru said it was safe, heading in the park that was facing them. When they entered the park, they headed to the nearest tilted table and chairs, taking a seat opposite each other. Lifting up the plastic bag he held, he started digging through it. After grasping the wrapped subway sandwich, he handed it to Rin, taking out his soda and placing it on the table.

Like normal, they started chatting… or more so Rin started conversing, while Sesshomaru listened to her quietly.

He was threading on dangerous grounds, yet like some idiotic fool, he still found himself talking to her. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he just felt like some metal being drawn to her, while she was the magnet. Sesshomaru found her personality rather intriguing, especially with someone who's been through what she told him. Any random person would quicker say that someone with Rin's matters and affairs would be cold and hateful, yet the beautiful girl in front of him was evidence enough to debate on it.

"Oh I almost forgot." She made a cute small sound, fishing in her pocket for something.

Golden fierce pools watched her movements, quirking a brow in surprise at coming face to face with his silver locket. His fingers twitched automatically at the site of his possession.

"And that would be?" He asked calmly.

"It's a locket…" She trailed off before sighing. She just couldn't keep anything bottled up; especially since her best friend Virnette thought she was just being bizarre with vampires actually existing. To Virnette it was just a bunch of 'mumbo jumbo.'

Rin straighten up in her seated position, taking a deep breath with a small tint of redness dusting her cheek. "I'm in love." She declared, avoiding Sesshomaru's eyes.

Sesshomaru had just taken a big gulp of his drink, and with her declaration, he almost choked on it. Sputtering, an act that was far beyond the Sesshomaru, he ended up just looking at her, an almost visible shock expression on his face.

Rin didn't realize his discomfort. "That's not the crazy part." She started.

"Oh… oh really." He said unsure.

"I don't even know his name. All I know is that he's been protecting me for a long time, and he's…" She paused, looking him in the eye for the first time. "He's a vampire."

It was like hearing a confession, only problem was that she didn't know who he was, and he wasn't sure how he should react. It was dangerous… too dangerous to be trotting along that path.

"How…" He cleared his scratchy throat. "How can you tell it's really love?"

This time, Rin smiled broadly; he was afraid that he would have melt on that spot. What was wrong with him?

"I just know." She whispered quietly, fingering the locket lightly. "He's the last person I think about before I go to bed and the first when I wake up. Even though I only spoke to him once, it…." She let out a sigh that almost sounded like a giggle. "This is so embarrassing." She said, covering her heated face.

Sesshomaru sighed once again.

She loves him?

… She really loves him.

This was bad… not only did he hate the idea of her falling for him, he even hated it more with the feeling he was having. Something was stirring inside of him, and though it was pleasant, he loathed it with a passion. She was a human… a measly little human, and he hated humans dammit!

Her voiced pulled him back to reality. "Um, this locket is actually his. He dropped it the night we first spoke."

"I see…"

"Yea." Her small hands were still running unconsciously over the engraving on the locket. "I don't have a key for it though."

The silence fell upon them automatically and Sesshomaru was more than happy to not hear her voice. He was feeling too riled up at the moment, and it was all because of this girl! Feelings that entrapped him were now caused by this simpleton who loves him. Screw him over for being so kind! Better yet, why not fuck him to death for even wanting to save her on those many occasions?!

"Do you know what this engraving means?" He almost groaned when the silence was cut short. "That is part of your specialty right? I want to know more about him…" She bowed her head a little, gazing at the locket as if seeing right through it. "I was so happy when he dropped it, because to me… this locket is what keeps a part of him with me." Holding it to her chest now, she closed her eyes to picture those intense cold red eyes, and his silk inky hair. "It's a reminder that it's not a dream…"

Why won't the ground just swallow him up right now?

Honestly, this girl…. She…. He shook his head lightly to rid her words from his head. What the hell was she making him feel?

"So please tell me you know what it says?" Yes, she was desperate… even if it was something dumb, it was still apart of him, the vampire that took her heart without even asking.

Refusing to touch it, he leaned forward, peering at his locker in her small hands. Seconds ticked away as he examined it closely. If she was paying much attention to the emotions in his eyes, she just might have caught a few that might have told her he was lying.

"I do not."

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Sakurin ran around the living room coffee table, screaming in surprise when she almost tripped on the rug to get away from Souta's hold. She jumped in the couch, throwing a leg over the it's back as he advanced on her quickly.

Souta chuckled loudly when a loud thud echoed through-out the room from the effects of Sakurin's fall. Kneeling in the couch he threw his wait on the back, peering over at the comical Sakurin who laid sprawl out on the ground with her butt a little in the air, face down first.

,

"Nice view." He laughed out, tapping her butt lightly with the back of his hand, before throwing a leg then the other over the back, keeping his seat on the couch.

"Shove it!"

Souta folded his arms across his nude upper body, smirking silently while she tried to get up.

Huffing, Sakurin stood now facing Souta, their height now the same since he was sitting down. She tugged on her shorts with one hand while straightening her shirt strap with the other.

"You play too much you know that?" She questioned idly, her face downwards as she watched her actions in fixing her clothing. "I just wanted to finish up that last equation." She pouted. "But nooo, you had to have your own way."

His smirking slowly turning into a small content smile, he watched her cute pout, leaning over and cupping her cheek with one hand. Sakurin looked up in surprise before blushing lightly.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" He whispered ghostly, pulling her closer to him by her petite waist. "And you're smart too." He praised. She actually caught on easily on her algebra, and he couldn't understand why she insisted on acting dumb just to please her friends into thinking she didn't care. The more interesting thing was that she_ enjoyed_ doing her work and also learning. Kids like her don't come around often.

"I'm thirsty." Clearing her throat, she tried to ease out of his grip. She wasn't use to people complimenting her like that, as if they genially meant it, and she knew Souta did. Why did he have to be dating her best friend? Why is it that this one guy could make her feel so different when she'd work almost her whole life to change into that difference?

"I want you to belong to me only." He suddenly voiced.

Seconds ticked away by his silent confession, and Souta mentally kicked himself in the ass. What the hell? 'Belong to me only?' Was he coming down with some fever? Perhaps a fever filled with stupidity! Sakurin was his girlfriends' best friend! It was… He sighed softly, dropping his hand that was on her cheek to her waist and pulled her closer to him. Yes, it was obviously known to her that he liked her, but he didn't know… It was like he actually wanted more than just a secret playful relationship. Even though it has only been a little over a week, he just found these feelings growing for the girl before him more and more. And he suddenly realized that he truly did want her to belong to him alone, to see how far they're feelings can go.

"I want you to belong to me alone." He said more sure and wetting his dry lips, looking up at her through his hair. She was shocked.

"You… I mean…" She went silent when words seemed to run from her thought. Her hands clutched her shirt firmly. Did he know how much that line made her happy? Did Souta really know how he really made her heart flutter and her tummy erupt with butterflies… or probably something bigger like bats?

Kimiko…

"Souta… You and…"

"Kimiko?" He finished, bringing her closer to his frame, yet they weren't in contact except for his hand holding her waist captive. "I don't want to think about her right now." He told her truthfully. "It's a weird feeling. I just can't seem to get you out of my mind." He buried his face in her chest, and she inhaled a shocked breath. "I want to be with you in every which way."

Sakurin suddenly felt a heat spread throughout her body, scorching her inside instantly. They haven't slept together, but with what they have been doing, they might as well have. Breathing now accelerating, she couldn't get the thought of him entering her out of her mind.

She was such a whore!

She would have giggled at the thought of calling herself that, but the pulling of her body flush against a hard one refused to let her act upon that.

Souta brought his head up, facing her visage that was jus inches away from him. His eyes dropping to her lips and he bit his own in bittersweet agony. He so wanted to ravish her with sweet kisses, and feel at peace knowing that he took her first kiss… a first kiss that would mean something to both of them. But, he didn't think she had such strong feelings for him. She was so cute and innocent, which ironically in most cases she wasn't. Something about her was so alluring, completely captivating and he loved that most about her. She was simply amazing in his eyes, like an angel who lost her wings due to bad influence.

Shifting his orbs sideways, he tried to erase the memory of her pouting full tantalizing lips that was practically begging to be ravished. His hands idly caressed the exposed skin of her waist, raking his dull nails across the smooth creamy skin.

"I want you to belong only to me as well."

He whipped his head back around in surprise. Did he just heard right? Or was his mind playing tricks on him? His eyes clashed with hers and he watched as a blush crept up her neck to her plush cheeks.

"You're so cute." He chuckled, kissing her heated cheek.

"Will you be mines alone?" She bit her bottom lip in worry when those words rushed out hr mouth. Was she pushing it? She knew that he belonged to Kimiko…

"I want to be yours alone." Smiling softly, he let his lips form a huge grin when she laced her arms around his neck.

It was like some kind of romance silk cast itself over them. Sakurin felt her mind go hazing with want, and she was sure that Souta's mind was affected like hers with the lust filling his beautiful dangerous eyes.

She felt herself leaning forward towards him.

Did she want to?

Her mind vaguely wanted her she looked like a fish out of water… puckering her lips in a foolish pout.

Souta was all for it, he didn't hesitate to follow her actions, though he took in mind of her lack of experience and wanted to introduce her to something new, and wonderful.

They were flush completely against each other, with Sakurin cushioned between his slightly parted legs.

She was finally going to receive it….

Her first kiss…

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kagome couldn't stop the loud giggling that rushed out of her mouth where she stood atop the many flight of steps that led her to the court yard of her home.

Her eyes were looking down the many steps at Inuyasha who looked annoyed as hell, while cursing none stop.

"It's not that much steps!" She shouted, never ending her giggles.

"What?!" Inuyasha shouted incredulously. "Are you fucked in the head?" He shot back, taking loud reluctant steps.

It wasn't that he couldn't get up the steps, hell he could practically fly up there! He was simply reluctant. Inuyasha didn't have time to meet any bratty teens. The kid who was her brother was probably some nerdy clinging teenager. Oh, he could just see him as oppose to the beautiful sister. Braces, freckles and big thick glasses. He put some thought into it, and pondered why Kagome and her brother were so close. It had to be because he was a nerd with little friends! Right?

Sighing furiously, and wishing he was anywhere but here at the moment, he urged himself closer to the idiotic female above him who couldn't stop giggling.

"I'm gonna punish your ass."

Kagome scowled at him, and then she turned her back to him and stuck out her butt. "Oooh am so scared." She chocked out, wiggling her butt at him with good humour.

He's had it with that… that…! Argh!

Rushing up the steps with a speed only his vampire side could provide for him, he launched at her, but she dodged him in time with a squeal rushing forth as he landed on his face.

"Sit!" She shouted in a monotone voice, and then rushed across the court yard laughing like an idiot indeed.

Fumbling with the door, she heard the curses behind her coming louder, and as soon as he pushed his body up against hers, she got the door open, and they both stumbled in forward.

Kagome groaned in pain when Inuyasha's hard body trapped her to the ground of the home she grew up in.

"You're not light you asshole!" She shouted while placing her palms flat on the floor to try push him up off of her.

Inuyasha pushed his weight more on her, making her puff out an exaggerated breath of air. Chuckling, he took a hand to move her hair from her neck. "These red strands are outdated." He grinned, moving forward to suck the lobe of her ear in his eager mouth.

Her face heated with suppressed anger at his actions, which only made him run his tongue along her lobe in response.

There was a scratchy voice that was being cleared, and both Inuyasha and Kagome looked up quizzically to look for the cause of it.

All orbs clashed together.

Kagome looked into gleeful eyes of her younger brother while Sakurin glared at Inuyasha with her brows knitted together.

"Well hello there nee-chan." Souta still had a hand on Sakurin's waist with her close between him while his other hand was placed on the leg that was partly straddling the couch now that his body was shifted. His eyes flicked to Inuyasha's face then back to his sister. "A new boyfriend already?"

"Shut up Souta!" She blushed despite her anger, finally getting the strength to push Inuyasha's off of her. "Is mom home?"

"You think I'd be in this position if she was?" He rolled his eyes at her, cursing silently at not being able to get that kiss because of his sister's bad timing.

Now standing, Kagome started fixing her closing and glaring at Inuyasha who just smirked at her lazily. She cocked her head in confusing at seeing the new girl in Souta's arm. "Are you and Kimiko over?"

Getting up with grace, Souta had a smirk as big as Inuyasha's. He looked at Sakurin who blushed and turned her face away which only made his smirk grew wider. "This is Sakurin." He introduced.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kagome." Sakurin just nodded politely and Kagome smiled, before turning back to her brother. "You didn't answer me."

"It's complicated." He told her, looking around for his vest to cover up his nude top.

"How complicated?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, looking over Kagome's 'nerdy' brother. The kid was a player; far from a nerd! He rested his hands on Kagome's shoulders. "I'll give you a brief through." He whispered in her ear. "You're brother is still with this Kimiko person, but he's cheating on her with Sak…Sakurin was it?" He smiled down at her scowling face, hitting her with his fist ghostly on her chin. "And maybe it's complicated because all three of them are close friends or something… so it's like betrayal or whatever."

"Well aren't you just a little smart ass." Sakurin ran her fingers through her short hair, and then folded her arms snobbishly. "Are you related to some Sessh'mu or whatever his name is?" They both had a similar look and the cockiness radiated off of them like a powerful odour.

"I didn't know my brother was into the bitchy babies."

"Dream on asshat. That prick is already too friendly with my sister… and guys with ice popsicles up their asses aren't my type."

Inuyasha quirked a brow at Sakurin, almost chuckling at her attitude. "You do look like… I think her name was Rin."

"I look nothing like her." She spat hatefully. "She's my older sister, definitely not by choice."

At that Souta raised a curious voice at her sudden hatred; he vaguely realized that he knew nothing about her personal life…

This time Inuyasha did chuckle at her which only made her glare at him harder.

Looking down at Kagome, he jerked his head in Sakurin's direction. "I hate snobby bitches; did I ever tell you that?" He grasped Kagome's hands lightly and headed out of the living room, searching around for the stairs which didn't take long. "Give me a tour of your demonic room."

Souta watched them leave in boredom while Sakurin had to bite her lips in anger.

"I hate those kinda guys." Folding her arms in a huff, she jumped a little in surprise when she felt a pair of arms snake around her waist.

"You can hate all the guy you want, once am excluding."

She smiled softly, resting her head on his shoulder.

"You don't have to tell me that"

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

A/N: **I don't have a title for this… its not yet beta'd and am overly lazy to proof read now…:sigh: n I gotta go do my hair for 2morrow **

**I start school tomorrow though! I'm finally gonna be a senior :grins crazily: lol… so uh… I hope u guys enjoyed this chapter… it's long… longest for this fic I think...**

**Make sure to review and tell me what you think!**

**And btw... please please please read my one shot and review!! Its my first time trying that kind of writing so I want to know what you guys think ) I already started a sequel one shot, but I'm stuck in the middle of it… and it sucks cuz I kno how I want it to end.. ugh!**

The one shot title is **I'll Love You Even In Death;**_A love so pure, yet so impure... a life without the other means nothing when the heart hurts so much, and the only answer might be what we all fear in the end. READ n REVIEW plz!_


	8. An Eventful Night

**An Eventful Night**

**Chapter 8**

**A/N:** I seem to hate this chapter o.O lol… I was like "I'm gonna re-write it", then I checked the number of pages I got out and I was like "hell to da no!!' No way would I ever re-write a chapter… I don't think I got that much patient xD lol… So, I hope you guys enjoy this sucky chapter hehe…

_**Enjoys!!**_

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Droplets of heavy rain fell noisily on a hooded person covered in a leather black suit. She stood with all her weight on one leg, with a hand on her hip.

"Why are you so bent up on your rampage?" There were too many other dark cloaked persons to tell who had voiced those words, though it didn't matter in the least.

The dhampir smirked secretively, lifting her face to the many vampires, her piercing silver eyes made them leaped back quickly in shock. "I don't want to have to kill you guys…" She said in a quiet voice, raising her hands to grasp the edges of her hood. "I just want to converse, is that so bad?"

Within a blink of an eye, she had disappeared.

No one spoke. The tension in the air was suffocating, and each of them feared their end. An odd female was shaking uncontrollably within the mass of other vampires. She felt as if the coldness of death was lurking at the nape of her neck. Stepping back in her shaky high-heeled boots, she gasped automatically, her yellow-eyes growing wider by the second. A gust of wind blew the showers of heavy rain widely, and as it continued onwards, the female body started to turn to dust little by little while the wind took her away. Only her legs were left as the dust continued to be taken away, but every vampire in that area watched with a horror stricken face until nothing was left to tell that she had even existed.

A loud mirthful giggling echoed through-out the ally, fuelling everyone's terror.

"You move… you die." She said in a clip voice. "Unless…"

They were all looking around, trying to spot her, but her voice seem to be coming from every direction. It didn't really help that they couldn't sense her.

"Who's willing to give me some useful information?" All playfulness was gone from her words, and she was dead serious.

No one seemed to want to answer, and yet they wanted to. They knew they didn't stand a chance up against a dhampir… yellow eyed vampires weren't that strong to even stand within five feet of one.

"Not going to answer me?" This time her voice sounded like a whining child.

Minutes ticked by and the only noise being heard was the rain as it pummelled the surfaces around them.

"Where'd she go?" The yellow-eyed male's voice echoed loudly soon followed by a horrified shrill of scream as his body started it's painful disappearance.

"That wasn't useful at all."

Gusts of wind swirled in a visible circle in front of them. The area was foggy and no one suspected the dhampir to walk out of the circling wind, her heels clicking loudly against the wet pavement.

She sighed loudly, both her hands on her hips with her legs wide apart where she stood. "You all are so pathetic, and just a waste of life." Shaking her head angrily, she leaned forward, bending her small body. Inhaling loudly, she grinned goofily, flashing her silver orbs at as much vampires as she could.

It was like they knew what was going to happen, for a number of them started backing away, before jumping onto something high and running in the opposite direction. Some of them, only a few though, were too scared to even breathe, and she nodded her head once in delight.

Now exhaling loudly, the area was filled with screams, and cries of pleas as they all started to die, none of them got away, even those who were high above in the air.

Laughing loudly as the last of them died away, she took off her hood, biting the palm of her hand and sighing jubilantly. Her dark blood trickled down her wrist, and she extracted her long pink tongue to lap at her essence. Moaning loudly in bliss, she now sucked at her pricked hand, closing her eyes slowly as she tasted herself.

When her little meal was over, and her hand was now healed, she turned around slowly, her wet hair clinging to her face, while strands of them came down in front of her eyes. Jumping up suddenly, she grasped the neck of someone with a speed far beyond ordinary vampires and slammed the body roughly against the wall, in mid air.

"Be glad I didn't kill you black eyed vampire." She snarled, her lips practically kissing the male's face.

"How do I repay you?" He asked coolly, watching her closely with interest.

She tightened her arms around his neck more firmly, but he didn't seem to be affect by it, as he watched her openly.

"I know who you are." She said quietly.

"So you do." He said calmly, closing his eyes for a second, and then opening them to reveal his intense blue eyes. A sign that showed he meant no arm. "I never expected you to be the famous dhampir."

Releasing him as if he was a disease, she let him fall roughly to the ground, taking pleasure in hearing his groan of pain. She glided down in front of him slowly with grace, pushing a covered foot on his chest, her heels digging into his tender flesh.

"Why does it seem like I smell betrayal in your aura."

He winched softly but dared not oppose her by moving her leg. "Betrayal…" He started, easing up into a sitting position. "…Is such a wrong word to use in this situation."

She sunk her heels more into his tender flesh, though she didn't puncture him… yet.

"I simply think that the red-eyed vampires are getting too soft… and my superior wants to change that."

"What makes you think I care?"

"Because we'd both get what we set out for."

"…And that is?"

He looked into her silvered orbs with his blue ones, which flashed black and then blue a couple of times. His smirking seemed to grow every second.

"The death of the red-eyed clan."

"Why would I need your help with that?" She lifted her legs off of him, and he sighed in relief, but soon felt the air left his lungs as she slammed back her small leg on his chest, this time, her heel puncturing his skin.

"Ugh…damn!" His hands hovered around her leg, silently begging her to remove her heels from his flesh. She didn't listen to him.

Why would this vampire betray his ruler of all rulers so easily… and why the hell did he think she wanted his help?

"You can have access; learn about their weakness and strength… I can help prepare you better than you think."

"Is that so?" She asked with a tint of interest, grounding her heels deeper in his skin which only made her hunger for his pain grew.

"Ye… Yes!" He rested his head against the wall, letting the now soft rain fall against his face. Opening his eyes slowly, which now bled black, he let his hands ran through his wet hair.

The dhampir pulled her foot from his body, watching as her heel was covered in blood. "Now you go and spoil my favourite boots!" Moving the hair from her eyes, she looked up suddenly in surprise, and then grinned widely. Without so much as a departing sentence, she rushed out of site suddenly.

The male on the floor looked around quizzically, admiring how fast she was. "Where can I find you?" He shouted, standing up slowly before looking at his chest. It was now healing slowly but surely and he sighed loudly, glaring at nothing in particular. He hated bitched like those.

"I'll find you traitor!"

He simply rolled his eyes, walking in the direction of the cars on the main road.

The dhampir looked at his retreating form, smirking widely at his stupidity.

"I'm after _all_ the vampires end."

Moving her hood over her head, she started jumping from buildings to buildings in a blur. Her nose was stuck high up in the air, and she only increased her speed.

Why exactly was a red-eyed vampire close by, but still refuse to help the cries of his kind? She shook her head in glee; this she had to find out.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Give me my locket human."

Rin shook her head in the negative, standing her ground, even though she couldn't move if she wanted. She was backed up against a brick damped wall, with her angel inches from touching her, his deadly eyes making her tremble silently.

Sesshomaru, noticed her discomfort, but he refused to back down. He needed to get his locket from her as soon as possible and then keep away from her. She just had to forget about him.

"What's your name?" She hugged the locket to her bosom, squeezing it tightly in her palms. "Can't we get to know each other…?"

He slammed both hands on either side of her face, making her jump in fear. "Give me the locket." He whispered harshly.

"No." She still refused. She couldn't give it to him. For some reason she felt like a part of her would die if he took it away from her. "Don't you have some feelings for me?" She wanted to confess to him, make him understand how he makes her feel.

Their eyes clashed together, and the hopeful glimmer in Rin's eyes shone like a blinding light. He had to at least like her. Why else would he keep helping her like what he did just moment ago?

"Yes I do." He said emotionlessly, and Rin smiled widely, straightening up quickly.

"I _**hate**_ you."

Hate you….

… I hate you….

She felt like her heart was shattered into pieces. Tears started to prick at her eyes. "You… you don't mean that." She smiled sadly, biting her trembling lips. "I just know you don't!"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" His inside was screaming to apologize, but the Sesshomaru never indulge in such petty things. He was the emotionless bastard who hated all humans.

Then why can't he hate the one before him.

"Then kiss me." She implied. "I'll know if you're lying."

He turned his head from her, cursing softly at her implements. Why did she feel like she could read him, and why did _he _feel like she succeeds in her reading of him? He felt something warm cup the side of his face and he looked back into the watery hopeful eyes of his Rin.

"Just one kiss." She said, caressing his cold cheek softly.

Rin pushed the locket in her pocket, moving her now free hand to cup the other side of his face. "If by the end of the kiss you don't reply, then I'll give you back the locket and we won't ever have to meet again." She sighed shakily, going on her toes to reach his lips. Pausing slightly, she looked into his red flickering eyes that held flashes of emotions. Her lips were but an inch away from his, and she moved in to seal hers with him, wanting to end the distance between them.

Sesshomaru pulled back just before she kissed him, slapping away her hands from his face.

"I said I hate you… that's enough proof."

He looked coldly at her, opening his mouth to ask once more for the locket… and only once more indeed.

"How more cruel can you get, to see that the girl is in love with you no less!"

Looking up in alarm, Sesshomaru turned to face the hooded dhampir, automatically turning around and blocking Rin from her. This bitch dhampir had perfect timing! He cursed silently, watching her with his icy stare where she sat on a big garbage bin.

The dhampir was cranking her neck every which way, trying to spot the female behind Sesshomaru. "Awe, c'mon! At least let me see the girl's face before seeing the terror and sorrowful look she'll have after your death."

"Death?" Rin mumbled frightfully. She gripped the back of his clothes lightly. "Let's just go…"

Suppressing the urge to roll his eyes, he yanked out of Rin's hold, walking slowly towards the dhampir. "I'll get the pleasure of killing you where you stand."

"But I'm sitting now." She giggled, sticking out her tongue at him.

In an instant, Sesshomaru was behind her, but she saw it before it happen, and was now standing, her small hand slamming in the side of his face.

Sesshomaru used his hands for leverage as to break the impact of his fall. Growling loudly, he threw himself towards her, throwing the both of them off of the high building's top. The dhampir fell face first on the cold, wet pavement of the ground, with the wait of Sesshomaru atop her.

Her eyes flashed with complete hatred and anger. Before she could move or do anything, she felt her head being lifted forcefully, before being slammed against the pavement. Over and over, she took the blows, cursing silently as she tested the strength behind his force. She heard the scream of terror of the female who was talking to Sesshomaru earlier.

Grinning widely, she lifted her head while he lifted it, taking the weight from him and making him a little unbalanced, and then slammed her palm flat on the floor. The force of her hands was enough to throw Sesshomaru off of her and he flew back against the wall as her silver eyes were open to the widest. She heard him groan in pain, along with the continuous screaming of the girl.

Getting up with grace, she fixed the hood more over her face, sighing loudly before turning around to face both Sesshomaru and Rin. When she saw Sesshomaru, she couldn't help the wide smirk the lit up her visage. He was held up against the wall with a rusty ironed pole running through his shoulder, leaving him to hang painfully above.

Sesshomaru gritted his teeth, his red eyes flashing a deeper shade of crimson. Just when he was about to break free, he felt his chest being pierced with yet another pole, being held by that killjoy dhampir. The only thing that might be seen as discomfort on Sesshomaru was the gritting of his teeth, but other than that, he was as calm as ever.

He saw Rin running towards him, tears streaming down her red cheeks.

"Run away from here you fool." He whispered hatefully.

The dhampir grinned, and then looked behind her at the 'fool'. For some odd reason though, she looked to be frozen as the girl ran towards them, tripping over nothing in particular.

This gave Sesshomaru enough time to pull the pole out of the wall and out of his shoulder, to slap in across the dhampir's face. She barely budged on the impact, moving away to walk up to Rin, who stood with her hands covering her trembling lips.

"Do you know the name of this vampire, Rin?"

Rin took a step back slowly, her posture looking like she was going through a mild seizure.

"Awe, I'm not going to kill you." Rin took slow steps backwards as the dhampir advance towards her slowly.

If Sesshomaru was panicking, it never showed. He glided off of the pole like a hot melted butter on a knife. Landing softly on his feet, he looked towards the dhampir.

"Your fight is with me, is it not?"

Looking back at Sesshomaru in mock surprise at his stoic expression, she watched his hidden discomfort closely.

She turned away from him, grabbing Rin's throat and slamming her against the wall. "How important is this girl to you?"

He didn't reply, she tightened her hold and Rin gasped for air.

"Aren't you going to answer?" Lifting Rin from off of the ground by the neck, she pulled her towards her face. "Can you tell that he doesn't care?" She whispered, licking Rin's chin slowly, before slamming her back forcefully against the wall.

Groaning in pain, Rin's dull nails clawed against the hand around her neck, looking hopefully at her angel. He averted his eyes from her, and a lone tear trickled down her cheek.

"I guess actions do speak louder than words." She said angrily. "I almost feel sorry for you Rinnie-poo." She let Rin fall unceremoniously to the ground, turning hateful silver eyes on Sesshomaru. "I'll take my leave now…" Jumping up on the building above, she flashed her eyes to the sad Rin below, and then turned on her heels without a backward glance, her laughter breaking the silence.

Sesshomaru sighed tiredly, holding his wounded tummy that was healing slowly along with the wound on his shoulder.

Red eyes looked at the unconscious girl on the floor. "I should leave her be." Pressing his palm on his wound firmly, he tried to stop the bleeding, walking slowly towards Rin; all the while cursing under his breath.

Sesshomaru was now walking slowly in the hallways of the run down apartment where Rin lived with her rousing petite body in his arms. He hugged her closer to his frame unconsciously, and she woke fully.

"Where… am I?" She coughed a little, rubbing her bruised neck. Her chocolate coloured eyes looked up into red ones, before she drifted her line of vision to the door in front of them.

"You're home." He eased her out of his hold, watching as she ran her fingers through her tangled hair, placing the other one on her forehead.

Unlocking the door while keeping her eyes on her angel, she opened in a stepped inside staggeringly. "Aren't you going to come in?" Getting a little bold and eager to be conversing with him, she stretched out a hand to hold his cold one.

Sesshomaru stepped back, looking down at the small hand that held his. "Give me my locket." He didn't want to enter her home, or be anywhere close to her.

Rin's eyes drifted over to the bloodied areas on his body. "You're hurt."

"I'm not." He pulled his hand out of her hold. "Give me my locket." He repeated.

Wetting her lips, Rin looked him in the eyes; the same unwavering eyes of his that makes her heart do back flips. She still refused to believe he didn't have feelings for her, it was impossible right? "Do you really hate me?"

"I want my locket." He took a step forward, but froze just before his feet passed the door line.

Rin furrowed her brows in confusion, letting her eyes wonder down to his leg before looking up at him with understanding coating her visage. "You can't enter without an invite can you?"

He ran his tongue over his bottom lips briefly, narrowing his eyes at her. Flicking his black mane behind him, he looked her over closely. She was dirty and her damped hair clung to her face along with the black shirt she wore. "No… I can't." He exhaled a painful sigh, grunting as his hand rushed to his shoulders.

Rin rushed towards his side without thinking, silently telling him to put his weight against her body, which he did reluctantly. He didn't know why he felt so affected by a simple pole going through his body, but he did suspect that it had to be an extra act on the dhampir's part that went unnoticed to him. The thought of that sneaky cunt made his blood boiled. He hated her with such a growing passion.

"Come on in."

He whipped his head around, coming face to face with a composed looking Rin. "Once I'm in… I can come and go as I want without a second invite."

"I….I understand." She whispered, coming out of the trance from watching his kissable lips.

"I could kill you."

"You won't."She mumbled, pulling his weight more on her.

"What makes you think that way?" He had to praise her confidence. If he didn't know better, he might have been smiling a little by now.

"Because…" Her free hand came up to brush his bangs from his eyes, which closed slowly from her soft caress. "You don't hate me."

He said nothing; all he did was let her take him inside. The door was closed and locked behind them as the lights in her apartment came on.

Actions did speak louder than words.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"This is your room?" Inuyasha questioned; shock out of his mind.

He looked at Kagome who was dressed in dark coloured clothing to the pink room filled with stuffed animals and posters of half naked men that made him want to barf.

Rolling her eyes playing at him, she folded her hands over her chest. "What? I'm a _girl_!" She exclaimed.

"Yea… not an ordinary one though!" He reasoned, smirking at her. "I mean, c'mon! You don't strike me as the princess type."

"Not now, but it could have happened when I was a younger kid."

Inuyasha nodded his head slowly. "Riiight." He walked up to her, circling her at a snail's pace. "You have outdated red stripes in your hair…" He started, flicking some strands into her face. "Hmmm, there are those dumb contacts you always have in… I honestly prefer your normal chocolate eyes." He blew a puff of air against her neck. "They draw me in, you know?" Shaking his head at her elaborate breathing, he moved away from her, walking more into her room. "Nar, you can't possibly know."

"Oh?" Kagome walked to her almost empty dressing table, taking up a black ribbon to tie her hair back. "I think someone has a crush on me." She said jokingly, smiling with her eyes at him.

"Maybe I do." He agreed, turning those big eyed stuff animals to face the wall.

Kagome's breath hitched.

"And, maybe I don't."

She rolled her eyes at him annoyingly. She guessed it was too much for such wishful thinking when it comes to Inuyasha.

"So where's your mom?"

Kagome walked up to him, and pulled his dirty foot off of her bed where he now lay.

"She's probably out with that jerk called a husband."

"How'd he become a jerk?"

"He…." She sighed softly. "It's like he promotes her to use more drugs and it's as if he controls her." She shook her head in confusion. "My mom's such a stupid old hag. It's as if she's too young or dumb to make her own decisions, or she's afraid too, and even though he treats her badly, she just crawls back to him, like he's her life or something."

"You're in one of those troublesome families huh."

Grabbing her hands, he pulled Kagome down atop him. As his fingers started combing through her 'outdated' hair slowly, his mind drifted back towards what all she had told him since they started opening up to each other. She had so much going on in her life, yet she still had the strength to keep up this front, as if nothing affects her. He didn't know why per say, but he felt like she only told him this part of her life apart from Sango of course, and he didn't know if he should feel special that she'd share something like this with him, or scared. Scared of what really?

'_The fact that I might actually like this bitch?'_

He shook his head, freezing in his action. He did not just say that silently!

"Why so nice to me now?" Kagome mumbled, snuggling closer to his frame.

"Hey, Kags! Sak, and I are gonna go out for a bit!"

Getting up quickly and rushing towards her door, she opened it and shouted back. "Where and for how long?"

"In the well house! We'll be back when ever!" She heard the front door being opened. "Don't come looking for us, okay?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Like I'd do that!"

"Wow… a womanizer for a brother… and yet you hate me." Inuyasha had a huge grin on his face, getting up and raising his hands above his head to stretch. "You wound me so much."

"It's different, baka." She turned around to shut back her door, but heard the front door opening as well.

"Mom and the jerk are here, so I'll see you next time, nee-chan." She heard it slammed close again.

"Just my luck." She groaned and re-opened her bedroom door, ushering Inuyasha to follow her. "We better get going."

"What? We just got here!" He said, pulling her by the waist. "What's the rush?"

"I don't like to be around when they just got back from where ever they came from." Taking hold of his hands, she tried to pry them from around her waist, but his arms wouldn't budge. "C'mon Inuyasha… they can't see us like this."

"Like how?" He asked, leaning forward and cupping her cheek to turn it in his direction, where he watched as she licked her lips.

Kagome tried to turn her head from him as she heard footsteps on the stairs. "Really Inuyasha, stop playing, I'm not kidding."

"Hey! Miako, your baby bitch is home." Drawled out a tall, muscular man who looked to be in his mid forties and evidently drunk.

Inuyasha looked him over as if he was insane. Only he had the right to call Kagome a bitch, not some idiotic old nasty looking fool. He felt Kagome hold on to him tighter and he looked down at her emotionless expression.

Not long after, an older version of Kagome who looked sick and worn out came in site, clinging on to the wall for support. "What the fuck are you doing here?" She grumbled, looking over her daughter with tired eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you not to come here?!"

"Hey, don't talk to her like that." Inuyasha tightened his hold against Kagome, watching the older people with hateful eyes. He had to suppress the urge to gut them where they stood with the way they were acting.

"Another guy?" The man laughed. "How long will you keep this one?" He moved closer to Kagome. "I'll take you back even after you're used."

Kagome felt like puking, shuddering in Inuyasha's hold as fear flashed across her features. Just as quick as it had been shown, it was gone within a flash.

Miako put a hand on her husband's shoulder. "Don't be saying shit like that Tamaki!"

He yanked her arm from off of his shoulder, the force making her drunken body slam softly against the wall. "Don't tell me what to do or say bitch." He turned back lusting, disgusting eyes on Kagome. "Now, baby… be sure to remember what I say." He moved closer to her, stretching out a hand to cup her cheek.

Inuyasha's quick reflexes grabbed the male's lager hands, squeezing it roughly. He looked up into the eyes of the man, his eyes bleeding a light reddish colour behind Kagome's frame so she couldn't see him. He felt a slight electric shock surging through his body, but it felt like a needle pricking against his flesh.

"Don't. Touch. Her." He growled out, and smiled with satisfaction as Tamaki started to step back.

Tamaki was too shock to ask or questioned what the hell this kid was. He was drunk, but not drunk enough to know when danger was around. "Get up Miako." She didn't budge and he used his foot to nudge her awake. "I said, get up!" He yanked his bruised hands from Inuyasha's hold and pressed himself up against the wall as he staggered towards his room, not before shouting a clear, "Get out."

By the time Kagome looked around to watch Inuyasha, his eyes were the brightest pools of amber. "We should get going."

They walked down the steps and towards the side door in the kitchen, but Kagome turned around as if forgetting something.

Inuyasha watched as she took out a few c-notes and stuffed them in her mother's purse before walking outside into the fresh welcoming air.

While they walk side by side towards the steps, Inuyasha looked out towards the well house, where the door was now securely closed with a small smirk on his lips.

'_What a cool young kid.'_

"That was interesting." Kagome sighed loudly. "I hate that they exist and I hate it when they're drunk even more."

"For you to admit your hate so easily, must mean that something big went down involving those two."

"Hmmm." She said, but didn't continue the conversation.

When they reach the bottom of the steps, Inuyasha got on his ride, helping Kagome in the process. "Do you want to crash at my place or something?"

She shrugged. "Whatever. Miroku's been staying at our place for the pass week and I haven't been getting much sleep, if you get my drift."

"Not a brain storm when Miroku is involved." He worked his ride until it roared to life in the night's silent atmosphere.

Speeding down the road, it took them a while to reach to reach Inuyasha's place, and when they finally reach no family member was home except for the maids and butlers.

"Figures." Inuyasha grumbled, walking up the stairs to the study room with Kagome close behind him.

"Ruka!" Inuyasha shouted, and the redhead popped out suddenly, smiling at Inuyasha and Kagome before bowing politely. "Can you get us a small snack to eat while we study?"

"H-hai!" She stood, wondering if he'll say something else, then she turned on her heels, looking back a few times and blushing.

"She really seems to like you." Kagome noticed, entering the room and throwing her tired body on the couch.

Sitting next to her, Inuyasha rested his head against the couch, closing his eyes tiredly. "She's hot, I'll admit, but I think she's too innocent."

"Like you give a damn."

He chuckled. "I don't really, but my dad asked me not to trouble her or I'd be nut-less." He cringed at the thought of loosing his precious jewels.

Kagome smiled at him. "What a shame." She whined, as if she felt sorry for him.

They made playful comebacks at each other until Ruka returned with some goodies to munch on just when Inuyasha was pinning Kagome down on the couch.

"Oh… oh…" Ruka stammered. "I'm… Sorry." She blushed heatedly, rushing to place the tray down before stumbling out of the room.

"Now you go and crush her dreams!"

She tried to push him off of her, huffing loudly at not even seeing him budge. He just looked down at her with those laughing eyes, and then pulled her up in a sitting position with her legs now rested on his.

"Why did you leave money for your mother?"

Kagome took a long while to answer. Maybe because she herself didn't really have an answer as to why she leaves any in the first place.

"I don't know… I just feel like I have to."

"You have a good heart even though it seems otherwise most time."

Turning her eyes from him, she leaned over for some crackers and cheese, eating it distractingly. Her eyes flickered to his neck to see a silver chain with a pendant in the shape of a bat. She undid it from his neck before he realized it, now looking it over with interest. "Can I wear this for the week?" She asked hopefully, changing the subject.

"Hell no." He moved to snatch it from her grip but she bypassed him and leaned over the couch arm with her arm outstretched.

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

Inuyasha threw his body on Kagome's, almost knocking the air out of her.

"You're so mean." She grumbled, still keeping the chain away from him.

His fingers started to dance along the side of her exposed skin, feeling her tremble at his touch. "I'm not playing… give it back." She just sighed brokenly, and Inuyasha continued his actions by pushing his hands underneath her, caressing her smooth creamy tummy, while his hands inched down to her waist.

"Don't… don't do that." She whispered out.

"Do what?" He asked dumbly, pushing his hands inside her now undone pants to cup her womanhood. Her leg had opened automatically even with her protest, and he realized how similar she was that night he first took her. All reluctant with her voice but willing with her actions and it always gave him a huge turn on.

Kagome elbowed him in his stomach, knocking the air out of him. That was a different part of Kagome. He coughed once, pulling her up and letting her face him. "That was mean of you." Sinful lips danced along her jaw lines, enticing her for what would never be with this playful guy in front of her. She was about to move, but he held her firmly, and she looked up at him in wonder. "Don't move." He told her, all playfulness aside.

"You… you can't tell me that!" She shouted with a growing anger. How dare this prick tell her what to do!

"Aren't you my _toy_?" He asked in mock confusion, leaning towards her lips. "My wish is your command… _especially_ if you're involved." He smirked down at her, licking her dry lips before pressing his to hers.

She felt his hands release her, felt the soft touch of his lips against her plump once, and she heard the small whisper of command that she knew she couldn't disobey.

"Move." Was his simple request.

The chain dropped from her loose fingers as both her hands laced themselves around his neck, burying themselves in his white tresses. His lips opened slightly, and like a robot, she followed suit, groaning in pleasure when his delicious tongue entered her caverns.

_This kiss…_

He pulled her in his lap, bringing her body closer to him as if under some spell. His calloused hands cupped the side of her face, pulling her lips closer to his, as if sucking out all the desires that was radiating from her.

_It's not forceful…_

Was this a dream come true? The first time he kissed her with feelings beside coldness present. She felt like melting at his warmth. Everywhere she touched felt like it was a blazed with fire… the fire of what?

Both of them groaned loudly in the kiss. It was like their tongues couldn't battle enough, it was as if they wasn't close enough, and most of all, it felt like the emotions coming from them wasn't enough, yet it still was.

_I want more of him… more of these kinds of kisses…_

Kagome felt Inuyasha cup her breast and she sighed loudly, calling a broken name that was his.

Inuyasha heard her groans, but he couldn't understand why he was kissing her like this. He felt the delicate brush of her tongue his tongue left his mouth to dance with hers. Her small hands started to move to the edge of his shirt, then up against his heated body. She felt his stomach go concave from her touch while she sucked on his tongue.

Inuyasha heard his name again. He froze and opened his eyes slowly to look at her face that was filled with pleasure.

What the hell was he doing?!

Without thinking, he pushed Kagome away from him, watching her over with an uneasy look at her confused expression.

What's wrong with him?

"Uh, you can sleep in my bedroom, I'll crash here." His blood was racing… His body felt too hot, and his mind was filled with the burning feeling of her soft touches and sweet kisses. It was wrong… so damn wrong!

Kagome raised a confused brow at his sudden change, licking her swollen lips slowly. "Those kiss…" She started shakily and out of breath.

Inuyasha only wanted to punish her, but instead he went and made her feel good, and he enjoyed those kiss. He didn't have any excuses about the desire he was feeling. It definitely wasn't his vampire's side.

It was laughing at him… he can hear it in his conscious. The damned vampire saw his discomfort as humorous gratification.

Inuyasha massaged his forehead, mumbling something in coherent softly before sighing loudly.

"Get out."

What? Did she just hear correctly? First he gave her an amazingly breath-taking kiss, and then he gives her orders of such?

"Are… are you…?" She stopped midsentence, flinching at the cold eyes that glared back at her.

"I said…" He got up and yanked her off of the couch. "**Get out!"** He growled.

She looked at him with sad eyes. Did he regret the kiss? Why was her heart refusing to slow down?

She left the quiet room hurriedly.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Sesshomaru looked at the female who was currently knelt between his parted legs where he sat on her dingy couch with his shirt off for her to clean his slowly heeling wounds. He watched her as she ran a damped cloth over the wound on his tummy ghostly.

The gracefulness in her movements had him unable to look away. She attended to the wound that was close to a scar he had received from his brother in the past. The way Rin furrowed her brow in deep concentration as she tend to him had a small smile tugging at his lips, trying to pull it into a wide grin. She was so beautiful in her own innocent way.

After she had clean his wound, she had to move closer to him to get to the wound on his shoulders. She was so close that her hair tickled his exposed skin and from a little distance it would have looked as if they were making out.

"Where did you get that scar from?" Rin placed the cloth in some warm water, and then wrung it out before wiping Sesshomaru's shoulder wound again.

His red eyes never left her visage, but she was so caught up in her actions that she never noticed the deep scrutiny he was giving her. "I got it from my brother."

This time she looked his way in surprise, her breath hitching when her eyes clashed with his haunting orbs.

"We quarrel a lot." Was his simple explanation as she finished off her actions and then dried off the dampness from off of his person.

Rin cleared her throat, using a hand to bring her hair behind her shoulders as she started to move away. When Sesshomaru grabbed that same hand securely, she looked at him.

"Why do you love me?"

Her breath hitched again. How is it that this person had the ability to read her like an open book? Was she that transparent, or did he actually enjoy trying to figure her out? Lying wasn't even an option in her book, and if he knew that she loved him; which he already did, then maybe he might be a little more honest when it came to his feelings.

"You don't even know me and yet you love me, a vampire."

She could feel his hot breath on her. It warmed her more than he would ever know. Her chocolate orbs travelled over his face. The intensity in his eyes was enough to freeze anyone who came in contact with him. His high cheekbones gave her the feeling of him being superior, a no jokester. Then she came to his lips. They were the same lips that she yearned for every waking hour of everyday. He was simply amazing beyond reasons.

"For all you know, I could be a ruthless evil vampire."

"You're not!" She rushed out, moving closer to him in the process. "I just know you aren't."

He almost chuckled at her innocence.

"Just because I save you now and again, doesn't mean I'm not a bad guy."

Rin's eyes drifted into his emotionless pupils then back to his lips. "I beg to differ." She mumbled, travelling back into his eyes slowly.

It felt as if time had stand still while Sesshomaru sat there, watching her movements and the way her eyes watched him. He was bad, but around her he felt different. As if he had travelled back in time to when he once cared….

He saw her pink lips peeked out to run slowly over her pink lips, and he vaguely wondered how they'd feel against his lips. When he looked back into her eyes, she was watching him intently as she moved in closer.

Should he refuse her, deny her the kiss she longed for. He should, shouldn't he?

It was too late.

The soft touch of her lips against his felt unsure as it went in reversal for them. This time they slowed as time sped up. When he pressed his lips against hers and loosened his grip on her hand, he could have told when the uncertainty evaporated from her. She held on to his unwounded shoulders opening her mouth wider to accept him.

It was a slow battle of their mouth while they where alone in the small apartment, and Sesshomaru gave a grunt of approval when Rin groaned in her throat while his tongue invaded her mouth.

Rin let her tongue run across his sharp teeth, and she felt even hotter by the nips they gave her mouth. When he suddenly broke the kiss to attend to her neck, she almost fainted from a hint of fear and excitement coursing through her.

"I won't bite you." He mumbled softly.

"It's not that…" Rin sighed out, easing down on the couch on her bended knees. "I now know you can't hate me."

Sesshomaru eased up from her neck, his midnight locks cascading in his face. His crimson orbs shifted from her face to her smooth enticing neck and he wet his lips a little too predatorily.

Rin gulped, and she felt her pulse racing in speed. He looked so sinfully breathtaking, and she loved it.

His long slender fingers moved across her neck, making her close her eyes slowly while her head tilted back a little.

"You're blood is racing."

She moved her little hands upwards on his arms, rubbing it up and down softly as he continued his caressing.

"You're making it hard for me Rin." He gulped.

The Sesshomaru just gulped!

"Then take me, and make it easier for you." She started to tremble a little from the thought of him biting her.

"You're…"

"I'm not." She cut in. She tilted her head to the side, holding her hair apart from her neck. "I want my blood to flow inside of you."

Sesshomaru sat up straight, running his finger through her soft tresses with his eyes staring deeply into her glazed eyes. He leaned forward towards her neck, sniffing deeply to entice is inner beast.

A loud snarl was heard, as he opened his mouth enough to penetrate her delicate skin. She moaned out in loudly, gripping onto him for support.

His fingers rubbed her bottom lip, before entering her mouth where she sucked on it as he sucked her essence. His eyes were opened widely as he drank, and they seem to turn a darker shade of red.

Sesshomaru refused to let any of her red liquid spilled, and he made sure that didn't happen by the way he greedily gulped his feed down. She still had his finger in her mouth to stifle the soft moans coming from her.

A good couple of minutes hadn't passed before Rin felt her consciousness slipping away, and she went limp in Sesshomaru's arm, just as he was lapping away at the droplets of blood fro the wound on her neck.

He eased her down on the couch, draping his black coat over here petite body as he straighten the black shirt now on him. He brushed the bite wound with his index finger once, licking is pinkish lips.

His eyes drifted to his locket, and he grasped it quickly in his palm, sighing softly at the faint memories the locket held. He looked at Rin, then at his locket.

After a few moments, he was by the window and looked at her once more.

"I don't hate you." Then he was gone, just like that.

Rin hugged the jacket closer to her, smiling softly at what he said. Facing her face a few inches away was the same locket he wanted so badly.

A part of him was still with her.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Thank God, I'm finish!! O.O … I'm off to my accounts homework… maybe lol.. so I hope you guys enjoyed this!! **

**I'm also sorry for the late update… I don't know when it'll change though because I'm up to my neck with school work, n then mock exams next month, registrations n all that work… I can't blv that I'll be a college student by next year! ((goes into stupor)) lol.. its unreal!! **

**Um…REVIEW!! Please! And don't give up on me n updates!! I always have ideas I jus get tired a lot. I actually fell asleep 7pm one time after school until the next day for school.. that's how tired I get xx**

**REVIEW… REVIEW!!**

**They are all appreciated!! ((grins widely))**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A/N: I'm sorry this took so long, but I started it yesterday and am proud at how smoothing this flowed even though I had to start all over. Ah~ I hope I haven't lost my reading ((sweatdrop)) But overall, I hope you like this chapter…

**Enjoys!! ((grins))**

_A woman as young as twenty skipped around a man happily, touching him lightly with her fingers every so often. She giggled loudly when he grabbed her hand and pulled her against his hard body, hugging her from behind while his lips sort out her neck, kissing it._

"_My, aren't thee excited this day?" She whispered softly as her eyes drifted closed. _

_His only response was a nip at her throat, which made her release a squeal of surprise. The tall man held her closer to his person, lifting her off of the ground as if she weighed nothing, hugging her tighter to him from behind._

"_Stop it." She said admonishingly, even though she still held on to his arms that were wrapped around him._

"_I love you." He whispered in her hair, before dipping his tongue inside._

"_Sesshy!" She squeaked out, clasping a hand over her mouth hurriedly when a light was turned on in the small house…_

Sesshomaru sighed loudly, staring up at the chandelier above while he lay immobile on his king size bed. His long silver hair was tousled around him like silver flames while he closed his eyes slowly.

Instantly, a picture of Rin rushed before him, and with much willpower, he resisted the urge to smile. Sesshomaru raised a hand slowly to his forehead, turning his head slowly to the side while the image of Rin kept bouncing around in his head.

Licking his lips slowly, his reminiscencing of the way her essence drugged him made him groan with want. He never tasted such succulent substance before, and the very thought of it had his inside roaring for more.

Not only for her blood…

Sighing once again, he lifted his eyelids, revealing his glowing eyes in the dark. Why was he so weak over a simple kiss? What spell did this Rin have over him?!

"_Eek!" Small hands were wrapped securely around a man's neck, her face hidden in the crook of his neck. "Slow dow- ahhhhh!" Her imploration was turned into a scream as he jumped high up onto a tower near the shore. _

_The woman on his back held on to him for dear life, lifting a hesitant head from behind his broad back to look out at the ocean before them. Her lips curved into a small smile gradually, the glowing water reflecting in her violet eyes._

"_So beautiful…" She whispered, awe-struck, next to his ears._

_Sesshomaru just smiled softly, easing her off of his back and sat down with a leg probed up. "You're the beautiful one." He told her, looking up at her with his crimson eyes, his long midnight locks mixing in with the dark sky._

_The female eased down between his legs, a blush strong enough to match the colors of his eyes. She was now kneeling in front of him, a blissful look on her visage before leaning forward to kiss his neck softly._

_A calloused hand rose slowly, cupping her neck lightly then rushing to her tresses, finger combing it carefully as not to cut them with his long sharp nails. He watched silently as she lifted her head to his, a breath away from touching her full lips with his._

"_I really do love thee." She mumbled while easing him down on the hard rooftop of the tower and sealing her unashamed confession…_

Where did he and Rin stand now? After the breathtaking kiss, he knew it wasn't over. On the other hand, it was nowhere _near_ over. Admittedly, he didn't want it to end.

But nothing ever happened to him smoothly.

There was still the fact of him being their teacher and he knew somewhere deep down, a part of Rin held a liking to the teacher to some extent. Though, it was evident her heart lies with the vampire.

Sesshomaru sighed again. He couldn't tell if it was out of exhaustion or anger at the thought of him probably getting jealous over the teacher him.

"I should just quit."

That was impossible! To quit would defy his father's orders, and Sesshomaru never indulge himself in such disobedience, nor did he like leaving a job unfinished. The Dhampir was still out there, and it was his job, his _responsibility _to find out whom the hell that bitch was.

Also, he needed to watch over Rin…

_She spun around slowly, as if dancing to a sensual music that went unheard. Her radiant smile lit up the night as her cute dimples surfaced. Her small hands, compared to his ran across her bare neck, moving upward in her long tresses and lifting them up only to release them as they fell without a sound against her back and moving in sync with her._

_Sesshomaru sat high up on a bunch of haystack, smirking down at her. A smile that was only reserved for her, his one true love. He watched her stuck her tongue out at him, and then chuckled softly behind his hands. Her ragged clothing from a hard day of work didn't dim her beauty at all. His keen eyes can see the dirt on her skin yet; he still couldn't deny her gorgeousness one bit._

"_Dance with me." He heard her shout, holding out her hands at him from a distance._

_Sesshomaru rested an arm on his raised knee, hiding his smiling face behind his closed fist. His eyes watched her closely, while his pointed ears twitched a few times as if checking for anyone else close by._

"_Come on." He heard her whispered sensually, making him shudder slightly from her angelic voice._

_She looked up at him with love swirling in her violet pools, then blinked in confusion when he disappeared suddenly. She jumped a little when cold fingers held her elbows firmly yet lovingly before smiling and resting her head on his chest._

_They swayed from left to right leisurely with Sesshomaru's head dipped low to rest on her shoulders while they held on to each other tightly._

"_Sesshy…?"_

"_Hmm?" He pressed his lips to her cheek and she smiled lazily._

"_I'll always love you…"_

But Sesshomaru knew he couldn't let her in… He just couldn't!

She'll only make it difficult for herself, because a life with a vampire is never good. He should know. At first they'll love you but then after they come to their senses, they'll hate you, leave you heartbroken and filled with regret and betrayal.

Rin wasn't that kind of person, however, his mind tried to push that fact away, even if it seems futile.

He sat up on his bed, looking at the key that belonged to the locket that he left in Rin's possession. Why did he leave it with her? He shook his head lightly, wondering why he was asking himself questions he already knew. Rin was simply amazing… He sighed loudly, throwing himself backwards on his bed.

"Simply amazing…" He murmured.

His lips were twitching to spread into a jubilant smile, but his stoic manner refused it. It was like nature for him to keep his stoic expression now, and he loved his will power to do so.

Rin had a part of him, and he was really… happy…

"I have to leave…"

"_Wait…" Sesshomaru whispered loudly, grasping her hand tighter that was trying to be free of his hold. "Don't… I can help you."_

_Her long tresses moved vigorously with the negative shake of her head. "I don't want that."_

_Lowering his head sadly, his hold on her loosened a little. "Rejection…" Was his simple decision._

"_No no…" She rushed back to him, cupping his cheek firmly. "Never that my love… never!"_

_Sesshomaru raised his head slowly, his silver mane falling over her arms as they flashed black then silver a couple times only to stay on black. Opening his now crimson eyes, he looked her over, noticing the way she tensed slightly and gasped._

"_This is me; The Sesshomaru I can offer."_

"_I know that." She whispered ghostly. "I've accepted you from the very start, my love." _

_He shook his head slowly in her hold, and she followed suit, but for a different reason. While he was shaking his head in disbelief, she shook hers as if to say he was wrong and she just knew he was!_

_Fishing into her pocket, she took out something wrapped in a cloth and pressed it in his palm. "I'll be back…" She kissed his lips even though he didn't return it, a tear slipping from her left eye._

_Watching her rushed out of the small barn where they always spend time in, he looked at her retreating form, his keen eyes letting him see further than normal for any human._

_Sighing loudly in the silent barn, he walked out in the cool night, letting the wind brush against him in a calming manner. He smiled sadly, looking down at his closed hand in wonder._

_Opening his pale hand slowly, he let the wind brush away the cloth, revealing a silver locket and a small key. Curiously, he cocked his head to the side, taking up the key with his free hand to open the locket._

_He heard it click opening to reveal a small picture of his love, her radiant smiling face looking back at him with her deep dimples._

_Unconsciously, he let himself grin widely, brushing his lips with his tongue to moisten them while his eyes looked at the marking on the other side of the locket from her picture._

"_I'll always love you, Sesshomaru… Please… wait for me."_

_She never did return…_

Sesshomaru brushed his fingers across his lips, remembering the feel of her blood coating over them.

Her blood was now flowing within him… A part of her was with him forever…

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Inuyasha tapped his foot distractedly on the large piano in the lounge room. He was laying on his back on the piano, his hair falling gracefully over the keys with both his feet probed up with his hands sprawled out horizontally.

'You liked that kiss…'

"Shut up." Inuyasha mumbled, his eyes closed with a calm expression.

He was trying to _relax_, trying to forget about the previous night and just imagine it never happened.

Fat chance that was.

That annoying voice in his head won't _shut up!_

The tapping of his foot increased gradually while his mind opened up to wonder. Last night was like a reality nightmare. He couldn't sleep at all because the toy in his room kept invading his mind.

What came over him?

He released a puff of air, sending his hair flying from over his eyes for a brief moment. He knew he should have apologized to her, but his ego refused to let that happen. Or was it that he feared what he might end up doing? Why did this have to happen to him? If he'd just kill her that night, then none of this would have happen. These problematic situations wouldn't happen to him!

'I'm you…'

He was waiting to see if he'd hear anything else.

Nothing.

What was Kagome doing now…? He clucked his tongue, fighting the urge to reach in his pocket to call her. But she definitely wouldn't answer.

'_I love Kagome.'_

"Shut… up!" He roared, the noise echoing throughout the spacious lounge. "Just shut up."

Inuyasha had heard when Kagome passed the study room, trying to be as quiet as possible with her soft sobbing, he heard when she took the stairs and finally when the door creaked open and was closed indicating that she left. It was only four in the morning, yet she left.

Was she stupid or something?

He didn't approach her, but he followed her silently atop the roofs of buildings and homes, ensuring her safety. Yea, he was an idiot beyond reasoning.

That kiss wasn't suppose to happen to begin with, so when he realize what the hell he was doing, he couldn't help but react the way he was. It was better that she hated him rather than love him… the root of all her troubles and heartache.

Raising both his hands, he moved them over his face, trying to remove the scowl on his visage. It felt like hours had pass in his silent mulling over Kagome, but it was really just five minutes.

Inuyasha sighed loudly, as if annoyed. "Who the fucks are you?" He groaned out, his eyes still hidden behind closed lids.

Silence was all he heard.

Grasping a good amount of his hair, he tapped both his foot on the piano, his other hand scratching his lower tummy lightly.

"You coming up in my house acting all high and mighty?"

"You're sharp."

Inuyasha smirked. Although he couldn't sense the person, he heard his movements as if that person wanted to be known.

"So I'm told." Inuyasha replied, opening his eyes to look up at the high beige ceiling. Even if he may look relaxed and not alert, Inuyasha was anything but. He couldn't sense this person to begin with, that in itself was enough to keep him very alert.

The room was very silent, so silent that a piece of thread could be heard if it was to fall on the floor.

"Who are you?"

Again, Inuyasha got no reply and it irritated him to no end to be ignored. He cocked his head backwards to look at the figure upside down. He spotted a male figure in a pair of blue jeans that fitted him closely. In a flash, Inuyasha moved to stand in front of him, but was shock to come face to face with nothing, which issued in a surprise gasp.

"You're slow though."

He whipped his head around quickly, coming face to face with the male who now sat on the piano; his head resting on his raised knee with his eyes drooped so that Inuyasha couldn't get a clear look into his eyes.

"I'm not going to ask you again." Inuyasha growled out, eyeing the male closely as he took a defensive stance.

The male had a cute baby face, high cheekbones and full lips. His hair was spiked in all directions with a long braid coming from behind and hanging over his shoulders. The color of his hair matched that of Inuyasha's with mixtures of black and blue. When he opened his eyes to look at Inuyasha calmingly, Inuyasha was taken aback to see the same eyes as his, only difference was his eyes held much hatred and evil, throwing off the innocent look that his face would have given him.

"The name's Takeshi." He replied in ennui. "You must be Inuyasha." He raised his head slightly to look him in the eyes, eyeing his stance closely.

"How did you know my name?" Inuyasha's voiced held a hint of shock, glaring heatedly at the male sitting on his piano.

"My uncle told me." He said flippantly, waving his hands over to a figure behind Inuyasha.

"You got some explaining to do!" Inuyasha shouted as he spotted his father.

Inutaisho smiled broadly, opening his arm widely as he walked towards his son and nephew. "Chibi…-"

"Stop calling me that." Whispered Inuyasha in a threatening voice, glaring from his dad to this Takeshi snidely.

Inutaisho continued as if no one had interrupted him. "I see you've met Takeshi?" He grinned widely, brushing his loose hair behind his back while looking to both the males before him. "He's the eldest son of… Yashomaru; my brother." The end of the sentence replaced Inutaisho's smiling face by a stoic expression as he took a seat in the long leather couch, crossing a leg over the other.

"Get down here now Sesshomaru." Inutaisho grumbled, and before he could rest his head back on the couch, Sesshomaru was already standing next to Inuyasha, his expression mirroring his dad.

"Takeshi." Sesshomaru said, not looking away from his dad. "I assume he's a dhampir? Older brother of that bitch who wants to end our race?"

"Yes." Was Inutaisho's simple answer to his elder son. "Also, you're cousin… including that dhampir."

"Thankfully not by choice." Folding his arms over his bare chest, Sesshomaru finally eyed the quiet Takeshi, noting his aloof personality. "How can we trust him?" He finally asked. "What if they're both working together?"

"Takeshi hasn't seen his sister in centuries now, since that accident in the woods where they were all camping out." Inutaisho's amber eyes glowed under the little light that was invading the room. "I don't think you guys would remember since you all were very young."

"Hold up, hold up." Inuyasha butt in. "You mean to tell me that _special_ person over there is our cousin?! And that bitch… that _bitch_..." He spat hotly, "…who I fought with is our cousin as well?" Inuyasha blinked slowly, digesting in the news at the same time. "You've got to be kidding me!"

Takeshi looked at Inuyasha in a quizzical way, then at Sesshomaru and finally at Inutaisho before sighing loudly and hopping off of the piano.

They all looked at him, as he sauntered out of the room, his hands tucked into his back pockets.

"Where the hell are you going?!" Inuyasha shouted, annoyed at his quietness.

Takeshi looked up, blinking slowly a couple times before shrugging flippantly. "Dunno." He mumbled, and then walked out of site. They heard the main entrance door opened then closed in the distance.

"Is he for real…?" Inuyasha breathed out.

Inutaisho looked in the direction of both his sons, not focusing on them. "His older sister died on the camp trying to protect him and his younger sister."

This time, Inutaisho looked from Sesshomaru to Inuyasha and then rested fully on the piano. "I ordered the head of the black eyed vampire to search for them and protect them from the humans who wished to kill Midori, their human mother."

Sesshomaru moved to sit on the floor next to the piano while Inuyasha sat on the bench.

"Apparently, Midori was pregnant with yet another dhampir baby and the humans 'prophecy' said a fourth would wipe out their race completely by its fifth moon."

Raising his hand to massage his forehead, he sighed softly before continuing. "I was told that the vampires I sent out were too late, and after Takeshi and his siblings watched his parents get slaughtered at such a young age… after being taught not to harm humans no matter the circumstances, they were traumatized. Takeshi wouldn't speak of that events, and sometimes I feel like it's more than what the head of the black eyed vampire told me."

"Hai…" Sesshomaru cut in. "Humans aren't strong enough to take down your brother – such a powerful vampire no less."

"My thought exactly." Chipped in Inuyasha. "I'm sure that Takeshi knows the truth."

"Those are all true, alas I don't have solid facts." Inutaisho rose suddenly. "My main goal was to locate Takeshi and bring him back."

"Why?" Inuyasha asked skeptically. "Don't tell me that you think…"

"That a war is up ahead?" Inutaisho guessed, nodding his head slowly. "Even if it might take decades upon decades, a war _will_ come."

"Oh shit." Inuyasha mumbled, a hint of excitement in his voice. Some action around here would do him good and he was eager to finally try out his skills fully.

"That's not good Inuyasha." Sesshomaru whispered, annoyed at his brother's immaturity. "A war so suddenly can be disastrous!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Aren't all wars like that?"

"People can be harm…"

"That shit always happen; its call _sacrifices_."

"Inuyasha!" Inutaisho raised his voice hotly at his youngest son. "Dhampirs have powers beyond your imagination. We all could be very well dead before we realize it."

Again, Inuyasha rolled his eyes but nodded his head in understanding. "I understand dad, gomen."

"Good. Now we have to be alert at all times, understood?"

His sons nodded in the affirmative.

"So who was the vampire that you sent out to protect your brother and his family?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Is he dead?" Inuyasha inquired.

"His name is Naraku… and he went into hiding when it was said two of the dhampirs survived."

"So you do know that he was behind the slaughter then?"

"What kind of leader would I be if I didn't?"

Inuyasha scoffed at his dad's attitude before replying. "What kind of leader are you for not locating the murderer of your only sibling and his family?"

Inuyasha's father only reply was a sheepish grin.

"I'm confused." Sesshomaru spoke up, though his expression didn't gave away a person in confusion. "Wouldn't you know who that dhampir female is if she's your niece?"

"I should, but I never met her. For dhampirs, it was suicidal to give away the names of those who hasn't reached their fifth moon and she was only on her second."

"Ah, I see."

Inutaisho nodded mutely, all of them now deep in thought as the silence consumed them.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Ok, what happened between you and Inuyasha?" Sango blurted out, frustrating at the behavior Kagome was displaying every time she saw Inuyasha or heard his name. "I mean I should be glad that you aren't with him but its… weird!" She stressed out.

Kagome looked up with her big eyes, now its natural chocolate color since she removed the blue contacts. "Who said something happened between us?" She questioned in a perplexed manner, nibbling on a biscuit with the rest biscuit in a bag on the cafeteria table.

"It's been forever since you guys spoke! And that competition is in a week!" Sango exclaimed. "How can you be so cool about all this?"

"I just am." She replied smoothly. "Besides, I don't care if I win or not, I'm just entering for fun, plus I've been practicing regularly."

"Kagome… What happened between you and Inuyasha?" She asked again, this time in a soft voice.

"Evidently, since we aren't speaking: _nothing._" She said with emphasis. Taking out an elephant shaped biscuit, she started to nibble on the trunk while looking over at Sango with a lazy gaze. Her hair spilled over her shoulders that now bled black completely, having removed the dye and she brushed it back annoyingly when it tickled her neck and visage.

"You got your emotions mixed in didn't you?"

"Hey, Hojo!" Kagome shouted, ignoring Sango's question as she waved brightly at Hojo who was on the other side of the cafeteria.

Hojo smiled warmly at Kagome, waving back at her before mouthing 'I'm sorry,' as he held up three thick text books from off of the table, and then pointed at the exist entrance before walking out hurriedly as if the weight of the books were going to kill him if he didn't reach his destination on time.

Huffing dejectedly, Kagome refused to look at Sango while she eased up out of the chair and leaned over to slurp from the straw in her juice box.

"I can't believe you actually fell for an ass like that." Shaking her head in surprise, Sango leaned over on the table, resting her head in the crook of her arm. "But if you fell for him, shouldn't you be happy?"

The minutes ticked by like spilled syrup and Sango wondered if she had angered her friend. Then suddenly, she heard her defeated sigh and watched as Kagome pushed away her snack and took up her juice.

"Would you be happy if you practically got rejected?" She grumbled, slurping noisily from her juice.

A group of females turned around to look disgustingly at her head on, and Kagome raised her free hand then lifted her middle finger as she slurped louder than before, watching them dryly.

Sango snapped her fingers to get Kagome's attention, suppressing the urge to snicker at Kagome's action.

Shifting her eyes from the females in front, Kagome rested them upon Sango. "What now?"

Wetting her dry lips, she cocked her head at Kagome. "How did he come to reject you?" She asked slowly.

"Well…" Kagome started in fake cheeriness. "He kissed me as 'punishment', but then it became something more than games, then when it got heated and emotions started swirling… he did a double take on me and proved to me how much of a jackass he was!" She stood up and grabbed her stuff. "I got a class in a few so I'll catch you later."

"Kags…"

"Don't sweat it." She turned and smiled at her. "I'm over it, over _him_." She hosted her bag on her shoulder. "Besides, am sorta free from the 'toy bondage', so that's something to be happy about, right?"

As Sango's chestnut colored eyes followed Kagome's figure to the exit, she smiled a little.

Even though she couldn't see the sad expression on Kagome's visage.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"C'mon Rin, tell me who you kissed!"

Virnette watched her friend dryly with a pout in place. Rin has been on cloud nine ever since she got back with that plaster on her neck! She didn't mind much about the plaster since Rin always got herself in weird situation, but that damn grin…! It was so annoying to be speaking to someone who's so high with happiness!

"You don't even know the person, so it doesn't matter" Rin ran her tongue over her top teeth, smirking down at Virnette in their position where she was seated on the outside board table while Virnette sat on the bench.

"Aw, just a name would do… how he looks, you know? The works!" She rushed out, inching closer to Rin so her arms where now rested on Rin's jean covered legs.

Rin opened her mouth to speak, then paused. In fact, she just realized she never got his name. Cocking her head to the side in silent confusion, she wondered why she forgot to ask him, seeing as it looked like he would tell her anything at that moment. She sighed long, as if in bliss. His lips were so sinfully amazing that she swore she could still feel the burn of them on her lips and neck.

Blushing beyond crimson, she raised her hands to cover her heated face, jumping down suddenly from where she sat, leaving Virnette to braise herself as not to damage herself on the table.

"I'm thirsty." Rin chipped in suddenly, her hands clasped behind her back as she balanced on the ball of her feet. "Do you want anything to drink?"

Rin watched as Virnette sighed, with a small smile creeping up on her lips before the words left her mouth. "Nar, All I want is for you to dish out."

Shrugging with a smirk in place, Rin walked away briskly when she left the protection of the tree above them that provided a cool shade for her and her best friend.

When a few minutes passed and still no Rin, Virnette had to wonder if she'd gotten lost or something. Just when she was about to get up and get their bags, Inuyasha sat on the opposite side of her, a wide grin gracing his already handsome features.

"You look even better than when I last saw you." He wet his lips slowly as he drank in her beauty.

Virnette rolled her eyes playfully, and then rested both her arms on the table, as she looked him in the eyes. "Still with those cheap talks?"

Inuyasha eased back a little, his wide grin still in place. "Are they working?"

"Nope." She rushed out, smiling at him a little. "But you can still try."

"Hmm." Watching the way her shirt fitted her frame closely, he suppressed the urge to groan. "You're really beautiful, you know that?" He leaned forward, taking her hands in his. "Why don't we get to know each other better?"

Scoffing lightly, she eased her hands from his grip to fold them in front of her. "You're not my type."

Quirking a brow in surprise as being denied he chuckled softly. This girl was something else. It was the first time a girl ever threw that line in his face. Opening his mouth to say something, he paused as his eyes caught site of the female who haunted his _vampire's_ dream. He refused to say it was his dream, he just refuse. He was frozen at the beauty radiating from her now that she was rid of the contacts and red stripes in her hair.

'She actually changed them…'

He heard someone clearing their throat and took his eyes off of Kagome reluctantly. When his eyes clashed with Virnette, he gave her a half smile before scratching his nose lightly.

"If you ask me, I'd say you're already smitten with Kagome." She said. "So don't waste time with someone you just want to fool around with." With that said, she got up and left him.

He scowled at her retreating form then looked around a little too eagerly for Kagome's whereabouts.

He spotted her chatting animatedly with Kouga and growled softly. Didn't he tell her not to associate with that ass? Was she really that stupid? He pushed himself into a standing position, walking in their direction with an angry expression in place…

But he walked right passed them and into the college's building.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**A/N: Okay, am done; even though this is so short… but I got stuck! Lol, the ideas are jus swirling around and I need to get them in order hence why I stopped really. But I hope you liked the additional pieces… and Takeshi is so hot!! My idea of him is making me drool! lol **

_**I hope you guys enjoyed this, and please review!!**_

_**It's well appreciated! (nods head)**_


	10. Hellos and GoodByes

Hellos and Good-Byes

Chapter 10

_A/N_: **Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews! I'm glad to see I didn't lose much reviewers ^_^. And I got a few reviews saying my chapters are long which is ironic 'cause I always thought they would be too short if it wasn't ten or more pages o.O haha… I hope you guys like this chap! =D … And, am heading off to college next year since am a senior, and those exams are in three months after my break is over. So studying is equivalent to few updates? –((Sweat drops)) Am not saying I won't write completely now. I'll just be focusing a lot on studying since this is my last chance in high school, ne? ^^ … Don't worry though, I should get out some chaps here n there since I can't very well study all the time… I'd jus die! O.O**

…Merry Christmas!! –This chap is my present to you all =)

**ENJOY!! =]**

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Sesshomaru pushed the 'Mythological Creatures' textbook away annoyingly with disgust, turning his back to the class as he wrote the heading 'Vampires and Dhampirs' on the board in bold, big letters.

When he turned back around, he glanced around emotionlessly at his students, noting Rin sitting at the front on the far end to his right smiling lazily while looking at that locket in her hands which made him crack a small, unnoticed smile. His eyes then traveled to his brother who was currently snoring lightly with his head thrown back and the textbook opened over his visage, turning Sesshomaru's small smile into a light scowl.

"This is your last assignment for the term." He spoke up, loud enough for everyone in the large classroom to hear. "It's worth 50% of your grade so I presume you'll take it seriously." He added, scrutinizing some fellow male students who seem to be having their own class at very back on his right hand side.

"Hence, you'll be put into groups of twos." He stated, holding up a notebook and scanning through the names of person in his class.

"Groups?" Rin asked softly, her hands raised as she spoke. "What kind of assignment it'll be, Sessh – I mean professor?"

If it were any other student who asked, Sesshomaru knew he wouldn't have answered them as politely as he did for Rin. "It'll be like a document of some sort." He replied, looking at her for a moment before catching himself and turning back to face straight ahead.

"You'll be group with…" He scanned the names before him again, thankful that Rin's friend, Virnette was in the same class. "Virnette, since you two seem to get along." No way was he ever letting Rin be grouped with any of those male students in his class.

It took him a total of ten minutes to group his students with the exception of four persons who included Kouga, Inuyasha, Hokkai and Kagome. Eyeing Kagome's name closely, Sesshomaru looked up to see her agitated features before looking at his still sleeping brother.

'_So, that's his chosen one.'_

Interesting…

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru called, walking towards his brother who just snorted in response. "Inuyasha." He called again, a little louder but still he got no response apart from the continuous snorting every few seconds.

When Sesshomaru was finally in front of his brother, he slapped his hand on the text that was covering Inuyasha's face and then he called him once more.

Inuyasha jumped up with a start. "I swear I didn't shoot the sheriff!" He groaned out loudly, his eyes half-closed.

A few classmates erupted in giggles and chuckle while Inuyasha just glared fully at his brother in front of him. "I'm glad you didn't." He heard his brother's sarcastic reply.

"Fuck off Sessh-bitch." He grumbled, leaning back in the chair with his arms folded.

"Didn't your parents teach you any manners?"

"Ask them, aren't they your parents as well?" He shot back, shifting slightly in his chair to get comfortable.

"I'm putting the classes in groups." Sesshomaru stated, changing the subject before it got into the usual brother arguments like normal, which would probably make him look immature. He smirked slightly, making Inuyasha open an eye to look at him, as if he heard the smirk itself. Then Inuyasha watching as Sesshomaru's cognac colored eyes shifted slowly up at the back.

"Nope… I'll take a failing grade." He said, not even looking back to whom Sesshomaru was gazing at for he already knew what kind of prick he had for a brother.

"Higurashi…?"

Kagome looked from Sesshomaru then bore holes into Inuyasha's head with a glare his way. "Hai, professor?" If she was going to be grouped with Inuyasha, dear God so help her… -

"I'm warning you Sesshy…" She heard Inuyasha's threatening voice, and smile vaguely.

When Sesshomaru's eyes landed on her again, she turned her face from him, wiping off the smile that held her lips captive. She was sure Sesshomaru was smirking at her action, for even though they barely had much of an introduction, she knew he probably knew more about her than he'd let on.

Oh how right she was.

"I'll group you with Inuyasha." He declared plainly, turning his back on them the instant he voiced his statement as soon as both of them jumped to their feet.

"But, professor!"

"Hey, jack to the ass!"

They both rushed out, Kagome rushing down the steps from her seat while Inuyasha jumped on the table for more height.

"I very well know your circumstances." He began, his back still towards them. "But that has nothing to do with my class." He walked towards his desk, packing up his stuff as he sense the nearing of the end of his class. "I expect to see you regularly in the study room Ms. Higurashi."

"You don't understand, professor…" Kagome whispered almost pleadingly, now right in front of him.

Sesshomaru almost re-consider with the sad expression on her visage, coming to the conclusion that his brother was indeed a super idiot, like always. Although Sesshomaru was out of the house that night when what ever was exchanged between the both of them, he was present during the time of her tear shedding to the point where she had to leave.

"I'm sorry Kagome." He said softly, watching her with an emotionless expression. "But I'm not giving anyone any exceptions, because if I let you choose not to be in his group then the other students would want the same."

Looking at the clock behind him that read 7:15pm; he sighed softly before dismissing the class after telling the two remaining males that they're grouping together. As everyone rushed out, Sesshomaru busied himself with cleaning his desk while keeping a close eye on Rin.

He had to see her home safely like always.

"I'm telling you… I'm not doing it!"

Slapping his hands on the desk loudly while everyone flocked out of the classroom, Inuyasha kept his eyes glued on his brother, never once acknowledging the girl beside him.

"Listen Inu," Sighed Sesshomaru tiredly, definitely not in the mood for his brother's constant bitching. "I very well could care less about your grade, but this assignment is a two man work, and if you're not involved then I can't give Kagome a passing grade." He turned his amber orbs on the silent, almost terrified looking girl with a hint of understanding glazing over them. "I'm sure you don't want that, Ms. Higurashi."

"N-no…" She whispered in a defeated sigh. "I guess… I guess I have to cope with it, ne?" Her brilliant smile made him wonder what was wrong with his brother, as he watch her walked passed Inuyasha, never once looking at him, much less saying anything.

Before Inuyasha can open his mouth to refuse, Sesshomaru spoke up. "I will report father to you, and you know how he gets… especially since she's your _chosen one_."

Inuyasha's teeth were gritted in annoyance.

"About early today Kagome…" They both heard Kouga's faint voice, and Inuyasha suddenly remembered the both of them speaking during lunch break earlier that day, and he growled in his throat as his eyes turned a darker shade of amber.

"Maybe we can continue talking over a cup of coffee before I drop you home."

Smiling widely while hosting her one-strap bag on her shoulder, Kagome welcomed the idea since she felt down after hearing her partner would be Inuyasha; the very person she would rather avoid more than a speeding truck. "I don't have anything better at the moment so why not?"

In less than five minutes, the feel of someone grasping her arms firmly but not to harm her had her looking around in surprise for the culprit of that hand.

Her hair spun around her bright face like midnight silk before bouncing on her person and then settling about, and just then her face turned into a blank expression. "What the hell…?" She breathed out, her chocolate eyes clashing with steely amber.

"We're starting out assignment… _now_." Without waiting for a reply, Inuyasha started walking, knowing she was stumbling behind him for he hadn't released her arm.

No one oppose him, definitely not Kouga since he knew what was best for him. When they reached the parking lot for the college, Inuyasha offered her his helmet silently with his scowl as clearly in place as crystal.

"I… I don't need it." She said with a hint of firmness behind her words, walking off towards her car. "We can start tomorrow afternoon."

Kagome thought she was hallucinating because Inuyasha was in front of her as if it was within the blink of an eye. She was wrong wasn't she? He possibly couldn't move that fast, no human can move that fast so maybe she hadn't reach as far away from him as she had thought.

"Didn't I tell you not to talk to Kouga?" His voice sounded deadly, almost in a threatening manner, and Kagome had to take a double take at his sudden 'alpha' attitude.

"Are we even supposed to be talking?" Kagome begin dejectedly, jabbing a finger from Inuyasha to her in a rushed repeated manner. "I don't have to listen to anything you say anymore, and frankly…"

"You're still my toy." He cut in hurriedly, still gazing at her with his angry eyes.

Pausing in shock, she took a step back from him to look him over fully, pondering him over. He rejected her, made her feel like shit then stop speaking to her. She checked them off silently in her head, getting the definition of _a total jackass_.

"Are you delusional?" She shouted a little too loud, brushing passed him with a shake of her head, sending her midnight locks about her face.

"Why did you change your hair?"

She froze momentarily but recovered quickly under the full moon's gaze, gripping onto her bag tighter that her knuckled faded into a pale white color.

"I see no contacts." His booming voice made her want to knock his damn teeth out of his oversized head. "Face it, _Kagome_, you can't stay away from me." His confident voice was pulling away her control. "You just wanted me to notice you, didn't you?" He was now next to her ear, his hot breath puffing soothingly against her cool skin.

She whipped around, slapping him with her long tresses. "Oh _sure_, so I guess you did notice me huh?" Folding her arms in front of her, she looked him over with hard eyes. "At least am not some _prissy fucker _who runs from a simple kiss!"

Scoffing with an air of uneasiness, Inuyasha mirrored Kagome's action by folding his arms and glowering down at her. For the first time in his life, the bitch had him speechless. It wasn't that he ran from the thought out of fear, he actually did it because he was saving her from him. Right?

"Yea, I'd say you're speechless due to lip lock - but that's not the case." Kagome ran her tongue over her bottom lip in aggravation. "But wait…" She started, acting as if she was aiming to build up suspense for an oncoming thriller story. "While we're doing this assignment, I'll be sure to bring a mask, as not to scare you into thinking I want a kiss from you!"

When she turned her back to him suddenly, she failed to see the flash of red seeping into his eyes for a split second, before the earring took control. His vampire side was angry at his chosen one. She had no right to give him that kind of attitude from the start, and like always, she needed to be dealt with.

'_Punish her!'_

He shook his head roughly, trying to block out his vampire's voice as he watched Kagome dumbly while she fished out her car keys, now that she stood in front of her precious 'baby'. He rolled his eyes, jogging lightly towards her and grabbing the arm that held the car keys triumphantly.

"Hey hey…" He mumbled, a little too soothingly to his ears for his taste. He knew just arguing with her will get him nowhere and then she'd probably run off to that dickhead Kouga. Heh, that'd be the day!

Kagome know now not to relax when he showed her this 'nice' side of him with the way he just spoke. She admit that she had her foolish time when they first got acquainted, but as she jerked her arm away from his hold, she knew then that she'd already shed her foolish ways.

"I have to go, I'm tired!" She groaned out, pushing him away from her forcefully with her hip.

Inuyasha's eye twitched.

'_Let her know who she belongs to!'_

When she finally got the car door opened, she was jerked forward a little when it slammed back shut with Inuyasha's strong hand on the window. "Listen here bitch, I don't like this as much as you, but the sooner we get the assignment done with the sooner we can say good-bye for good." He grounded out through clenched teeth as he stared her down fiercely.

She was flabbergast at his decision but asked herself what she was expecting. Did she think he'd finally grow some balls and finally confess his undying love for her? That he'll tell her that he's sorry and how much of a jerk he was? Nar, it was just wishful thinking on her stupid behalf.

Huffing loudly, she pulled her arm from his hold, deciding on taking the short distance to the dorms instead of trying to get into her own car!

"Don't walk away from me!" She heard Inuyasha's defiant voice as his footsteps became louder. "Are you telling me that you're scared of being alone with me?!" She could practically taste the odor of potency in his voice.

Stopping in her tracks, she was pleased when he suddenly stopped as if she had the power to control his movements with her own. "Aren't I alone with you now?" She gritted out gradually, turning around just as slowly to look angrily at him with her deep chocolaty orbs. "What makes you so special for me to be _scared?_" She scoffed at him mockingly. "It was just a simple kiss! What? You thought it was something else?" She asked suddenly, trying to prove him wrong… Including herself the most. "I'm sorry, but a kiss like yours would need working on to make me _scared _of something like you."

'That bitch needs serious taming'

Inuyasha had to agree with his vampire's side as he looked over the standpoint Kagome was in, a stance that bled fearlessness, a stance that he was suppose to have alone when with Kagome. She was after all his toy!

He took a big step towards her, coming face to face with her so that she had to raise her head to look him the eye. He smirked at her, grasping her arms suddenly then smiling widely as she showed an express that clearly stated that she was regretting what she had said.

"It meant nothing you say?" He grumbled, shifting his eyes from her lips to her orbs quickly. "The same kiss that had your heart racing?" He inched his face down a little, almost chuckling when she backed her head away from him. And she had the audacity to tell him that she wasn't scared?

He shook his head, pulling her closer to him to brush his lips dangerously close to her. "You were like an open book Kagome."

His sensitive ears told him that she had just gulped, and he was basking in her actions happily yet silently all the same.

"Kagome?!"

Inuyasha heard him before he spoke, sensed him before he made himself seen and he thought he was a nice middle aged man who'd walk along quietly and let a bunch of young people have their privacy.

But he thought wrong, and what made it even worst was the he knew Kagome! That old geezer knew Kagome?!

Inuyasha watched as Kagome whipped her head around quickly, surprised that her neck didn't break from the speed she turned her head.

"Shiin!!" Kagome gasped out, all but surprise to see this tall middle aged man with black short hair that had patches of gray in them. He had hair covering practically half of his face as he was displaying a wide grin that fell from his face when she called his name.

"Why do you insist on calling me that?" He pouted dejectedly and Kagome rolled her eyes, finally getting the strength to push Inuyasha away.

"What are you doing here Shiin!" She walked up to him, pushing her face in his, which made him cower from her actions. "I told you to stop bothering me!" She whispered harshly.

"I just want to talk Kaggie…" He whispered, rubbing her arm lightly before resting on her shoulder. "I'm not asking –…"

"Hey dude, don't touch her!" Inuyasha rushed towards them and pushed his hands off of Kagome. "She said she doesn't want to talk to you." He growled out.

Kagome rolled her eyes at him. "Shut _up_ Inuyasha!" She shouted frustratingly while glaring at Shiin.

"Wha…?" His word fell from his lips with an unbelievable look on his visage. He was just trying to help…

"Who the hell are you?" Shiin asked. "Are you her boyfrie…" He stopped at looked at Kagome in surprise. "Are you…" He jabbed his thumb in Inuyasha's direction. "Are you dating _him_?"

"What if she is geezer?" Inuyasha didn't like the tone he had when asking Kagome that question. It was as if Inuyasha himself was something revolting to be considered a boyfriend.

"Zip it you snow white freak!"

"Real mature Shiin, real mature." Kagome drawled out, folding her arms in her position between the two males that made her blood boil with anger and hatred.

"I forbid you to call me that." He stated, looking down at the hotheaded female before him.

"Who's this _old geezer _Kagome?" He demanding, glaring down at Kagome as if mimicking Shiin's action.

"Yea Kagome. Tell him who I am." He smirked goofily at her while watching Inuyasha with an expression that read 'you'll be surprised,' which got a turn of Inuyasha's eyes in response.

"I think you should leave now, Shiin."

Shiin huffed exaggeratingly, dropping his arms to his side. "I'm hear for you Kagome, why won't you acknowledge that?!" He questioned desperately. "Stop shunning me out and _stop_ calling me Shiin!"

"Its your name." She said flippantly.

"That's not the point."

"You always call me by my name." She continued on, looking intently at her nails. "And beside, when I need you the most, you was never there."

"I've changed."

She chuckled. "So have I. Noticed how much rebellion can change someone?"

"Damn you Kag - …"

"Here we go again." She sighed, closing her eyes as if to prepare herself for what was to come.

Inuyasha was just looking on intently; all but confused at their actions and eager to know what kind of relationship they held for each other. He listened as Shiin said something only for Kagome to answer within a blink of the eye as if she knew what he was going to say before he said it. Her expression read relaxed and composed while Shiin's was the complete opposite, his anger rising with every voiced word that left Kagome's mouth.

"I hate you're attitude!" He started, moving to grab her shoulders firmly but she dodged his hold and walked away hotly, effectively ending their conversation.

Shiin wasn't having any of that. "Don't you dare walk away from me young lady!"

"Why?" He heard her shout over her shoulder. "You taught me how to!" She turned at him with a hard stare, making one shudder to the core. "My _wonderful_… _dad_!"

Inuyasha's gaping mouth was all he could do. Dad was it? Was he hearing right?

"I thought you're dad died?" Inuyasha shouted at her retreating form.

"_N-nani_? She told you…" Shiin began voicing, looking at Inuyasha before remembering he hated him and then turned to Kagome. "You killed me?!" He was beyond shocked.

"If I could, I would have." Kagome said, now standing at a distance from the males.

"Alas… Here you are." She folded her arms n whipped around to continue her walk home.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Miako sighed jubilantly, brushing her hair with a black and white brush slowly, looking into the mirror at her aged face. She sighed softly as she looked into the eyes looking back at her sadly.

This wasn't the life she had dreamt about and she never thought that she would bring so much her to her kids, especially Kagome.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered, running her fingers down her smooth neck and wetting her red plump lips slowly.

Her make-up was light yet it brought out the beauty in her brightly, not that make-up was needed to show that. When she was sober, she'd always be reminded of how beautiful she is, and where Kagome got her beauty because at times she had to wonder who she was.

Tamaki was the worst thing that has ever happened to her, and she felt sorry for not accepting that, always hoping that the more she loved and obeyed him, then he'd changed and acknowledge her as his love, his life through the good and the bad times.

That was never going to happen, and she'd now realize that.

"Kagome…Souta." She whispered, getting up cautiously while braising her arms on the dressing table. She winched when her hips brushed against the edge of the dressing table.

Tamaki came home drunk tonight, and he was furious that she didn't make it. She couldn't go with the cold she had now could she? She felt so awful to know that he came do her harm yet she couldn't get away from him for good.

Well that was all going to end.

She turned around, facing the small white gown that was on her bed. It was her wedding dress, a simple silk white dress that ending just below her knees and was sleeveless. She smiled softly at the memory that Tamaki had coated over his true personality. As she stripped slowly, she remembered how kind he was to her, how soothing his words were when she was down and needed someone.

Now in her dress, she placed the tiara on her head, smoothing back her silken hair behind her shoulders.

"You're so beautiful." She told the lady in the mirror. "Even though you're beauty is gradually fading, it still has a dim shine to it." She swirled around slowly, taking up her lipstick to write something on the mirror in capital letters.

Miako smiled softly, displaying her dimples as she stood up on shaky legs in the chair she was seated in just a few minutes ago.

"Tamaki!" She shouted, knowing that he wouldn't come quickly. That was just him, always taking his time. She pursed her lips, securing the rope that was around her neck with shaking hands, a single tear rushing down her cheek.

When Tamaki curses became louder as he neared the room, she took a deep breath. "Good-bye." She breathed out.

Then she jumped.

She didn't struggled, nor did her face held any hint of fright. And when Tamaki burst through the door, ready to curse her out, she smiled vaguely at his fear stricken expression.

It was the first time he looked so pathetic before her.

He was too frightened to move a muscle with his mouth hanging open in shock. His bulging drunken orbs shifted to the mirror where her now dead body swung hauntingly back and forth before the wordings.

"You made me do this."

He fell to his knees, a roar of agony leaving his lips as he shook with suppressed fright.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

A/N: OOT!! I'm finish! =D ((cuddle up under my covers)) Am sleepy now… Just leave your mark O.~ They are well appreciated =D but you all know that, right? x]

Flapjack!! O.O Ya feeling me Black Ice and Blood Rain…?? XDD haha… I got to watch it the other day so am… happy lol.


	11. The Sky Will Shed Its Tears

The Sky Will Shed Its Tears

Chapter 11

_A/N:_ **Surprise that this is an update? Haha. I'm surprise myself to see I just updated chap. 10 yesterday! But I woke up today after having an awesome Christmas, [Did you guys? ^^] and it was raining here and I just started writing none-stop and I finished the same day! Oot! **

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews! =D**

**Enjoys!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

The rain was pouring down rapidly like thick tear drops to compliment such a shady Saturday. A young teenager could be spotted walking aimlessly along the courtyard of his home, his long usually spiked hair matted to his head, covering his eyes that was flowing silently with tears.

He looked like a businessman, decked out in a black suit and black shoes. While the faint voice of a preacher could be heard somewhere in the vicinity, he released a loud ragged sigh, brushing his hair from his eyes.

"They're asking for you." Green sorrowful eyes peaked from under a black umbrella with white edges, to look at the drenched male before her.

He didn't acknowledge her present since he back was still turned to her, his head raised slightly so the rain can mix with tears. Silence ensured between them, with the exception of the rain as it drop to the surfaces hurriedly.

Seconds that felt like minutes passed between them, and the male finally turned around slowly, his hair now sticking to his face and covering his slightly red eyes from tears.

"Did he come?" He grumbled, watching as the female walked closer to him so that they can both share the umbrella.

"Yea, but he's by himself." She rested her small hand around his shoulder, now the same height as him with the black pumps she wore. "He looks pathetic and sorry, Souta."

He shook his head in the negative.

"He's not sorry, he never will be." As he spoke, he raised his arm slightly to throw off the hold Kimiko had on his shoulders. He didn't mean to be mean as he did this, but he just refused to have that kind of attitude stirred towards him for it would only bring pain to him and the truth will be as powerful as ever.

Kimiko sighed and placed her free hand to her side, looking at Souta with an experience of sorrow coating her make-up free visage. "We should get going to the shrine house where everyone is praying."

"Yea…" He mumbled with a distant look in his eyes. "We should get going." But even as he said that, his feet were carrying him in the opposite direction and towards his haven: the well house.

Sighing sadly, Kimiko watched him go, wondering desperately when he'd return to his old self. What his mother did was a shock to them all, especially towards Souta who loved his mother dearly. Even though that husband took up most of the time Souta should have been spending with his mother, it never took away the love he held for her.

She headed back to the shrine hesitantly at first while debating whether she should follow him or leave him be for a while longer. Deciding on the latter, she exhaled loudly, looking behind her now and again until he finally disappeared in the well house.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kagome's puffy red eyes glared ominously at Tamaki who had his head bowed shamefully on the far end of her right, isolating himself from the small group of people.

She wore a simple sleeveless dress that ended below her knees, a pair of black fishnet gloved and a hat with a fishnet veil covering her tear streaked face. Her height didn't change much since her black shoes barely had heels.

When Kagome had gotten a call from Tamaki himself a week prior today, she was shock and clueless as to why he would even call her of all people. At first when he started babbling to her while she was at Inuyasha's place she had to smirk to finally hear the voice of an incoherent Tamaki. Though, like a ticking bomb his confession came out all to clear.

"Y-y-your… m-mo…your moth-er…" She had sat up straight when her mom was brought up.

Shouting out a hasty and dreadful, "What happened?" Was all she could let passed out her mouth as the hair stood at the nape of her neck. She didn't know then why she had such a terrible feeling gnawing in her stomach, but when he finally said: "She hung herself," in such a pitiful voice, her body suddenly went numb while letting the phone fall from her loose fingers.

It was the first time in a long time that Kagome had shed such mournful tears and she wasn't ashamed even with Inuyasha's presence at that very moment. She just cried her heart out, letting Inuyasha scoop her up in his arms.

She admit that at that very moment, crying her heart out in Inuyasha's arm until she fell into a deep slumber where her mom was alive, she'd felt the safest while in his arms. He had helped her with the soothing words that she thought would never leave his mouth… It was a good feeling that would have to end all too soon.

Sighing with her head bowed while she listened to the preacher's prayer, she hid her watery orbs behind closed lids, making thick fat tears rush out to trickle down her rosary cheeks.

This sucked.

She couldn't fathom why her mom never spoke to her! Even if their relationships weren't on good terms, she would have listened to her. After all, Kagome loved her mom dearly, and she never dreamed of her mom's death in such way. It just showed that her mom was running away from reality.

Shaking her head slowly in pity she sighed loudly, glancing over at Tamaki once more before turning her head and then her body to walk off.

It was all too hard.

At the end of the prayer her mom's ashes would be buried under a small Sakura tree behind the yard and she just couldn't watch it. She refused to.

An old wrinkled hand was placed on shoulders and she turned in its direction to look into the aged face of her grandpa. He would have officially moved into the house as of Saturday, which was in about three days. She smiled brokenly at him, her orbs glistering with the unshed tears that would surely rain down.

Without saying a word, Kagome walked off, leaving the shelter and stepping into the rain, praying that it would wash away this reality and take her back in time to where she and her mom were best friends, to prevent this heart wrenching feeling that was tearing up her inside.

The black hat flew off of her head suddenly, while the wind caressed her body soothingly while her hair flew about her before getting soaked completely and sticking to her body before exhaling a shaky breath as her body shuddered from the coolness of the atmosphere.

It was way too hard for her.

The well house's door slammed continuously in the quiet courtyard. She felt like her legs had a mind of their own when she found herself just a few feet from the door, watching it creaked open widely only to be pushed back loudly, but not closing at the same time.

Was she really seeing her brother shed the tears that he never showed? Her lips were quivering at the realization of his action, and she hugged her body desperately in a tight hold, hanging her head to the side while she bit her bottom lip, blocking out her crying mourn while the damn finally broke.

If this was a dream…

She wanted to wake up! Why did her mother run away from all the problems?! Why?! Kagome fell to the ground in a pathetic heap, her feet being freed from the shoes as her wet heavy hair made a veil over her crying face. She just wanted the ache to go away… that's all she asked for.

Why won't her heartache leave her?!

Kagome hiccupped softly and gasped when she felt a cold hand on her head. She looked up slowly, her big chocolaty eyes wide with sadness and filled with unshed tears that never seemed to seize. She looked back into the same eyes as hers as if she was looking into a mirror.

"You look so much like her nee-chan." Souta was kneeling on one leg, a hand now caressing his sister's cheek that was covered with her long dark hair that was stuck closely to her face and frame. "So much like her…" He whispered again in a broken voice, trying hard not to break down in front of his older sister.

Kagome tried to smile at her brother's action but she only ended up releasing a soft whimper while the rain mixed with her tears. "I could tell you the same thing." She broked out; watching as he fell to the ground, with a leg raised while the other was slightly bended inwards.

Souta turned his head stubbornly from his sister, sniffling loudly while he ran a hand over his face roughly to try wash away his expression. "This is so stupid!" He shouted, with his eyes screwed tightly shut. "They won't stop!" He rested his head in his arm that was on his raised knee. "Why won't it stop, nee-chan?!" He desperately asked, sniffling even more as the tears continued.

"Oh Souta…" She sighed out, ruffling his hair lightly, something he hated when she did it but noting at the same time that he didn't object her actions. Instead he looked up slowly with his sad filled expression, biting his bottom lip so hard that Kagome thought he'd break the skin.

Souta sniffled loudly once, grabbing Kagome around the shoulders and pulling her into his arms at the same time as her hand wound around his neck automatically while he cradled her to him. She burred her head in the crook of his neck while he did the same; while they both shook with suppress pain and sadness.

They cried and cried, only to cry more when they thought they'd finally stop. It was really a painful truth to come to terms with, but with Souta just fifteen years and Kagome at the age of twenty they'd come to somehow accept it, even if they hadn't done that with words.

But their mom had really committed suicide…

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"You're a traitor."

Takeshi's silver eyed glowed brightly while the rain bathed him of the blood that drenched him from fighting a few black-eyed vampires who have turned from Inutaisho's light. His cold eyes made the man before him quiver, sending off a stench of fright that made Takeshi snarled with hatred.

"Who are you?" The black-eyed man croaked out, gripping the arm that was cutting off his circulation. "Are you that nephew?"

Takeshi didn't answer him, he just eased up the male from off of the wall, only to slam him back forcefully on the wall, making an imprint of him on the brick walled. "My uncle forgave you."

Takeshi shook his head to throw off the excess rain from his black, silver and blue hair, even though the continuous falling of the rain kept coming, making his bangs cover his eyes a little to give him off an even more threatening look.

"What's your name?"

He got no reply, which made him even more annoyed.

When Takeshi suddenly punched him in the chest so fast, not even he could see it, he coughed out blood along with a forced. "Kou."

"Your full name." He stared him down, his eyes turning back its natural amber, but still held the expression of something evil. When he smirked, it was as if the wall itself quivered, and the male in front of him eyes suddenly bled a deep bright blue.

"Don't be like that now."

Takeshi closed his eyes slowly, dropping the male to the ground, and listened as he made a loud splashing sound as he fell in a puddle of muddy water.

"I'm surprise you even came." Takeshi whispered in his sister's ears now next to her before she even realized it, his hands in his pockets as he moved backwards as if gliding on the little water from the rain.

The Dhampir sucked in air through her teeth annoyingly while she balled her hands into a tight fist. "I thought you were dead." She whispered coolly.

"You thought what you wanted to think."

Takeshi sighed loudly, flopping down on a closed dumpster with both his legs raised and his hands outwards on either leg while he looked at his sister with half lidded eyes. "I'm so tired." He stressed out, leaning his head on one of his arms while he pushed his braided hair over his shoulders.

"Why are you here?" She shouted agitatedly.

It was so like her brother to act that way, and she'd always hated it as much as she hated him. He was always the best in everything they did, and even though she was younger than him, she always felt like his shadow and as if he never loved her, which hurt her even more, when she realized the truth.

"Why did you leave me back then?" She questioned hatefully at him, cursing softly when he just gave her that quizzical laid back look on his visage.

"Do you really think I'd leave you?" He ran his hair over his face and through his hair, blinking a couple times as the rain fell in his eyes.

The Dhampir slammed her fist against a pole beside her angrily, glowering across the wet space towards her brother. "I watched you ran away from that camp site, leaving me all by myself!" Her face was screwed into an angry expression, before gasping as she took a step backwards now that he was suddenly peering into her angry and hurtful face.

"I didn't do that on purpose." He whispered softly, looking into her deep brown eyes. "I was trying to protect you."

"You're lying!" She rushed out, stepping back again for good measure.

"I love my sister dearly." He cupped her cold cheek as he took a step closer to her. "Why would I want to hurt a sister as precious to me as you?"

She had a shocked almost scared expression as she looked up into his eyes, forcing down the lump that was forming in her throat. She heard him sigh once again as he continued to speak.

"You weren't harm that night were you?" He stood up at his full height, pushing his hands back in his pants pocket. "No." He clarified. "Because I lured them away from you."

She was shaking her head slowly while her body started to shake. They were all lies, and she just knew it. He was just the same as before, speaking as lightly as ever just so she could be happy and forgive him. She wasn't the same naïve little girl like once before; she'd grown! Pushing him hard in the chest she turned around from him, moving quickly to the other side where he was and then jumping up onto a ledge near the top.

"If you claim to love me, then help me." She shouted loudly above the loud down pour of rain, her silver eyes so bright that it looked as if they were sparkling. "Lets take revenge on Inutaisho and all the other vampires out there!"

Takeshi looked up at her silently for a long moment, his long thick mane matted to him even more.

The silence seemed to be mocking her and she hated it! "Why won't you speak?!" She cannot begin to admit how much she hated that detached personality! Why did he have to be so much like father?! Why was she always an exception in everything to be praised about?

"I'm not interested."

Watching him walk away from her was like receiving a final blow in battle, and that was never to happen! She'd show him just how much she changed.

"Now now, chibi." Takeshi held her fist firmly that was aiming to hit him from the side of his face. "Don't do something that you'd regret."

She cursed lightly and use her other hand to swing in his direction, but he slid downwards so quickly that she stumbled sideways which only built to her growing annoyance.

"Why are you like this?!"

"Don't ask me questions that should be aimed at you." He hopped backwards on his feet; splashing puddles of water at the same time before crouching down low, his lock of braided hair lying on the ground from its length. "You're blinded by foolishness and misunderstandings." He jerked his head around to the unconscious or soon to be dead black-eyed vampires, that is if they weren't already dead. "Do you think those who are against our uncle are the good guys?"

"He's not my uncle!" She screamed out.

"Do you think _our uncle _would kill his own brother?" His voice was still calm and sounded as if he was bored, though he knew his words held the truth and it was slowly seeping into his sister's thick head. "That man you're following killed our parents and sister." He voiced. "How can you work with the very person who destroyed our life?"

"How do you know if I'm working with anyone?"

"Beats me." He shrugged flippantly. "But tell Naraku that he'll pay."

She glared at her brother hotly, wishing she could kill him where he was. She knew she needed to train more; she needed more power, more knowledge to bring them all down. Her hatred and thirst for revenge is what kept her alive and motivated, and just because her brother suddenly showed up, her aim wasn't lost at all.

"Naraku is the true leader, he helped us that night!"

"Do you really think that?"

Her hateful eyes clashed with his droopy orbs defiantly as she shouted out her answer towards him. "Yes!"

Takeshi sighed, looking up at the dark sky. "The sky is mourning for you." He ghostly spoke out, closing his eyes as the rain washed over him. "Mourning at how foolish you are."

"I'll rather be a fool than loose my light."

He gave a half chuckle before looking at her with the same silver eyes as hers. "From tonight onwards, we're enemies." Standing up slowly, he hopped on his toes lightly as if trying to knock some life back into his legs. "I hope you find the true radiant light soon enough."

She gasped when he'd suddenly disappeared, only to jump slightly when something brushed against her back.

"Mom and dad would be so disappointed in you."

As she whipped her head around to catch a glimpse of him, she came face to face with nothing but the showers of continuous droplets of rain. How can he be so cruel towards her? And what right did he have to bring up their parents? If they were going to be disappointed at anyone it should be him!

He was the foolish one…

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"He's still not answering his phone." Kimiko mumbled, looking at the glow of her cell phone's screen that had Souta's name and number visible.

She hugged her big pillow closely to her frame while laying on her back with her head hanging off of the bed as she looked outside passed her glassed door that led to her balcony.

The rain was still falling heavily, and she sighed again for the umpteenth time that day. It was like the sky was shouldering everyone's pain and sorrow from today. She just hope it was shouldering enough for Souta because she hated seeing him like how he was today, it was just pulling at her heart strings too much.

"I feel so helpless." She turned on her side, curling up into a ball with the pillow between her legs as she closed her eyes sadly. All she wanted to do was be there for Souta, yet at the same time, she had no clue as to how to go about that. Even though she'd call him more times than she can count, she knew if he answered then that she'd never know what to say really.

"Being there for him is enough." She sighed out. "Even if it's from afar."

Kimiko released a loud exhausted groan, turning on her back again, and throwing the pillow lightly in the air before kicking it away from her.

When Souta had text her and told her that his mom was dead, she didn't believe him at first because no one would text something as important such as death, right? Though when she called him to tell him off, his greeting was anything but welcoming. It was like as soon as she heard his voice, sadness clouded over her.

His mom was really dead.

She shook her head, looking at a picture in her phone with a close up of her and Souta with their smiling face, and she smiled softly at his happy expression as he kissed her cheek in such a way that she can still see his smiling face and that cute dimple on the right side of his face.

"Bring me back that smile." She pursed her lips in annoyance at the fact that her prayer wouldn't come so quickly, but at the same time acknowledging it. "Hurry up and come back Souta."

Kimiko smiled beautiful, turning on her other side while cradling the cell so she can still see the picture of them after pressing a button to bring back on the lights. "I'm here for you Souta." She curled up into a ball, sighing softly as she drifted off to sleep.

"Always." She mumbled, before sleep overtook her completely.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Sakurin sat on the couch with her legs underneath her while hands rested on the couch's arm as she looked out at the down pour of rain through the nearest window.

Souta was hurting so much right now.

She sighed and turned her head to the blank television, staring at her reflection blankly. She really wanted to call him right now, or even visit him to help him go through this, but she knew all that would hurt him even more. After all, she could cope with him and the loss he's going through.

Although her mom didn't die, leaving was the same as dying in her book, and it hurt a lot to not be around your parents, including your mom. Souta's pain ran deeper than Sakurin's but she still had the idea, and she was respectful enough to give him his space.

Vaguely, she distantly wondered if he was in Kimiko's arm, and if she was helping him through all this. That made her a tad bit jealous but she couldn't be anything more than jealous since Kimiko was after all his girlfriend, a name she longed to b labeled as towards Souta himself.

Shaking her head as if to throw the thought out of her head, she bit her top lips silently, thankful of the turning of the knob that distracted her from her thoughts.

"You're home late." Sakurin concluded simply while her eyes drifted over her older sister who was shuddering slightly from the coldness brushing against her damp skin. "Again…" She finished.

It used to be Sakurin coming home late, while Rin was seated in the very couch she was in while she scolded her sister for her tardiness.

"Yea…" Rin shrugged, her teeth clattering lightly as she turned around to lock the door. "I had to work late." She answered.

Sakurin's eyes drifted over to the small clock on the dirty wall. "Until midnight?" She inquired softly with a roll of her cinnamon colored orbs.

"Look, I'm tired and cold." Rin stated, shrugging off her coat and hanging it over a tall chair at the counter lading into the kitchen. "Good-night." She mumbled, walking towards the passageway towards her room.

Sakurin held a shrug in place, raising her hands. "I didn't say anything."

"Right." Rin's orbs drifted over to the window and saw a glimpse of crimson before grinning wildly. "Don't stay up to late, alright?"

Getting up as she heard the slam of Rin's door, Sakurin rolled her eyes once again. "Whatever." She grumbled, smiling vaguely at her sister's evidently happily, before scowling at her actions.

If Rin had a boyfriend, she had no right to be happy for her or anything!

Sakurin walked into her room and slammed the door shut, shivering when a gust of wind blew against her.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"I thought you went home." Rin whispered, pushing her window upwards to open it fully and peaked her head outside to look at her red-eyed lover jubilantly.

They had just spent the whole night together but had to part reluctantly on both behalves. He had took her 'flying' on his back across the city and she had to admit that even though it was the first time experiencing that kind of date, it was her best ever.

"I forgot something." Sesshomaru whispered, leaning over without warning to cover his cold lips with her warm once.

As soon as their lips touched, it was like all the coldness left her body and she cupped his cheek as she felt him deepened the kiss while she opened her mouth to receive more of him while her lids fell close.

"…Maru…" She groaned out the name he gave her, leaning backwards as he leaned forward to deepen the kiss even more.

They're lips were battling hungrily and all both of them wanted was to feel more of each other.

It was evident when Sesshomaru realized he was finally in her room, pulling her against his frame tightly, feeling every inch of her body matted against him.

Sesshomaru growled in his throat, pushing her lightly against the wall, her feet dangling off of the ground from his hold on her and with her arms around his neck.

Suddenly coming to his senses, Sesshomaru pulled again with a ragged breathe, breathing rapidly with their foreheads touching.

"I must go before I do something to you."

Rin's swollen lips brushed lightly against his. "Don't go." She whispered out, caressing his cool cheek lightly. "Stay…"

Sesshomaru groaned softly, pulling her lips into a chased kiss before releasing her. "I must." He admitted. He kissed her again, stepping back from her before he really couldn't stop himself. "You're not ready for what would happen if I stay tonight."

Rin didn't say anything; she just held her hands over her rapidly beating heart. "You're too considerate." She smiled softly at him, looking up at him with her love filled gaze.

"Goodnight Rin."

And with that, he was gone and she rushed towards the window to look out at nothing in particular since she knew it was futile to even try looking for him.

"Goodnight Maru…"

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

A/N: Yea… review y'all!! =D

**I still can't blv I finished this off in just a day! XD**

**I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it! ((grins))**


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: **This chapter is… **_**blah**_**… I wrote it during my bored times here and there. My update is **_**really late**_** 'cause of school and my life in general, and it's going to get even later since am really busy. So, I hope my readers are patient enough to understand. =P, school's a bitch; and I have to get over it -_-**

**So, enjoy!! =)**

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Inuyasha leaned his full body weight against the wall next to the bleachers while being surrounded by Sango and Miroku. His arms were folded with a worried look gracing his face. He was currently trying to get some information about Kagome since it's been almost a week since her mom's funeral and she still hasn't made herself seen.

"At the moment, she's staying at her house and she won't accept my calls or let me into her room." Sango sighed softly, gnawing at her bottom lip worriedly. "I hope she'll revert back to herself soon enough and not wallow in her depression for too long."

"Kagome's a strong girl." Miroku reassured his girlfriend, lacing his arms soothingly around her shoulders. "She'll get over it before you know it." He smiled widely, hoping that it was a smile that showed everything would be alright.

"What about the husband?" Inuyasha questioned, though his mind was consumed with Kagome. Was she taking care of herself? Did she maker sure to keep eating healthily? He heaved a heavy sigh, remembering the way she broke down in front of him. It was so unlike the feisty Kagome he knew all too well, but at the same time, it was just like her. She loved her mother dearly and even when little words were transferred between them, Inuyasha noted that her actions spoke high volumes.

Given the right opportunities, he was sure that Kagome and her mother might have had a really close relationship, even closer than her and Sango's.

"They can't find him."

Inuyasha looked up slowly with a quirk of his brow in confusion, before remembering the question he had asked. "He's feeling guilty."

Sango folded her arms and pressed her lips together tightly in a thin line. "I doubt he feels that way. He was the lowest scum bag on earth that treated Kags' mom even lower."

"The guilty could very well be haunting him." Miroku reasoned, rubbing Sango's shoulder lightly up and down as to calm her growing anger. "Even the evilest man has a guilty conscious."

"I never did call him a man now did I?" She grumbled out.

Inuyasha grinned slightly at her attitude, shaking his head at the same time. "I gotta go anyways." He pushed off of the wall while he looked over their heads to spot his annoying aloof cousin which plastered on an irritated scowl across his lips in an instant. "Today's the deadline for that vamp assignment thing and I haven't turned it in as yet."

"I think it's so nice that you did it on your own, without complain." Sango gushed out happily. "Especially since you don't really like Kags." She had this huge sly grin plastered on her lips at the last statement that Inuyasha had to watch her with a silence that had a skeptic look swimming in his amber pools.

"I'll catch you guys later." He said, heading to the classroom where he was sure his brother would definitely be.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Entering the classroom a few minutes later, Inuyasha kept his eyes glued to his cell's screen as he pressed the 'send' button on it after writing a text message, only to find Sesshomaru wasn't alone since Rin was present. He quirked a brow when Sesshomaru chuckled lightly with his arms folded while half sitting, half standing casually on the table with Rin a few feet from him.

As soon as he was fully in the classroom, they both looked in his direction, Sesshomaru's stoic expression back in place. Inuyasha had to wonder if he had imagined the look on his brother's face and then, watching as Rin now brushed her loose hair back in a distracting manner with a tint of pink dusting her high cheeks.

"Here's the assignment." Inuyasha mumbled, pulling up his baggy khaki pants by the crotch and smirking as his eyes landed on a now blushing Rin who shifted her eyes at his actions. His lips spread into a grin when he looked at his brother who was evidently annoyed.

'_How… Interesting…' _He thought, throwing the assignment on the table. He looked on as it slid to the edge before Sesshomaru stopped it with a long slender finger.

"It's thick." He admitted emotionlessly.

"So is that ice up your ass." He offered, and then grinned cheekily at his brother's glare. "It was a long ass assignment." He added on.

It was even longer and more_ boring _to complete since he had to separate his knowledge from the human's as not to sound completely absurd when they were being marked or reviewed by other professors. He just hoped he did good enough to give Kagome a good grade since he could careless about his mark.

"Did Kagome help you?"

"Of course she did." He grumbled. Evidently annoyed as to why his brother was asking him questions. Just take the damned assignment and leave it as that!

He turned around and headed for the door briskly but stopped short when he heard his brother's voice.

"Is Kagome alright?"

Sighing, Inuyasha moved his locks behind his shoulder. "I'm not really sure."

"You should go visit her."

"…" Releasing a puff of air again, he put his hand on the door knob, ready to make his leave.

"I'm telling you to visit her."

"I know what to do!" He huffed out. "You still look like an ass as always when you show emotions." Grinning goofily, he flipped him off before slamming the door shut once he was out of the room to block out whatever snide retort was surely to come his way.

Rin started to giggle softly behind her hand, turning to the side to try and hid her face.

Instantly, Sesshomaru's stoned face turned soft upon looking at her. God, she was so beautiful in everyway. "You're agreeing to him now?"

She shook her head lightly, suppressing her giggled before looking at him with gentle eyes. "Nope, it's just that you guys have a really good relationship." She smiled broadly, making his breathe hitch. "Besides, I think you're cute."

He chuckled at her choice of words. "Cute?" Scoffing as he stood up, he hovered over her instantly as he straightened up the assignments he got today. "I'm anything but cute." He told her, holding back a big goofy smile that was itching to over-take him.

"Then you're 'manly' cute." She corrected, turning her voice octave to get a better effect.

"Denied." He replied in a monotone. "If anything, you're the cute one." He peeped around to see her blushing face, looking at her silently which only made her blush harder as she broke eye contact.

They were silent for a moment while Rin watched him organized his desk, smiling softly as he brushed his hair out of his face gallingly.

"You know, I can help you with that if you want." She offered, watching his silken hair closely.

"Hmm?" He looked up at her in confusion, sitting down behind his desk as he did so. She was biting her lower lip idly, and he knew for sure she had something on her mind.

"I mean your hair." She was already moving towards him and he leaned back automatically, almost afraid that her touching him would be his end. "I can braid your hair for you."

Damn that smile!

He couldn't deny her anything, no matter what the circumstances were, as long as she displayed that beautiful smile to him, his inside would just melt and he'd instantly grant her anything she wanted, because just the knowledge of knowing that she's happy or would be happy was all he'd need to know.

Her delicate fingers buried themselves in his mass of hair, massaging his scalp lightly as her fingers ran through his hair, noting how calling them silky was by far an understatement. She smiled ghostly as her hands started playing in his hair by just letting them spill through her fingers as she caught a waif of the natural wood and spice aroma.

"I'm so envy of your hair." She pouted, grasping a fistful lightly before combing them through gently as her fingers touch his forehead, ears or cheek due to her actions.

Sesshomaru didn't know he was holding his breath until he released a long labored puff of air, his shoulders relaxing as she continued her sensual massaging on his scalp. When she separated his hair in three parts to finally braid them, he swore he could see how her brows were knitted together while she was in deep concentration; it was so like Rin in his book.

"I can't do this often so I'm happy you let me do it." She said, breaking the silence while she took her time to perfect the braid as she moved at a snail's pace. "My sister's hair is short but even so she doesn't even like me so I can't do her hair." Her voice sounded a little sad at the last part.

"I'm sure she doesn't."

Rin laughed half-heartedly. "Yea, she does. She blames me for mom leaving."

"But it's all misunderstandings isn't it?"

"Whenever is it not?" She retorted lightly after a moment of silence, with a soft smile as she came to an ending by realizing that his hair was so soft that the braid was letting out.

"That's true, so all you need to do is correct her, right?" He twisted his head lightly to peer at her expression that said she was in deep thought. Then he looked as she raised both her brows as if suddenly getting an idea.

"She has her own belief even though I've told her a couple times." She pulled the black scrunchy out of her hair, letting them cascade gracefully against her shoulders, and then ran her fingers through her hair to comb them out. "My mom never liked Sakurin much…" She started braiding back his hair that had gotten loose before putting her scrunchy in his hair at the end. "Sakurin always use to want to be with our mom, but mom hated how clingy she was for some odd reason." Rin shook her head sadly, wondering why a mother would hate that about their own kid. "So one night while Sakurin was sleeping, she packed up and decided to run away with her boyfriend who she was sneaking around with since she was married to our dad at the time."

Absentmindedly, Rin grinned broadly, moving around to face Sesshomaru while looking at the braided lock that she had put over his shoulders in front of him so he can see it. "It's good right?"

He looked down, fingering his briad with a half smile. "Yea, you're really good."

She pursed her lips playfully. "Why thank you." Bowing in a mocking way, she raised her head while her hair spilled over her shoulders and then rose to stand fully.

Sesshomaru looked her over before stirring her back to the topic. "I still don't get why Sakurin think it's your fault."

"Oh, well that night she woke up to hear my mom and me arguing." She grinned goofily. "I kinda said some really bad things to my mom after she had her say of how much Sakurin was a mistake; I just couldn't take it." Shrugging, she hopped onto the desk to sit, crossing her legs as she rested her elbow on her knee and her chin in her palm. "Sakurin probably heard the part of what I said 'bout our mom and watched as she left in tears."

"I see…" He whispered. "So what about your dad?"

"Got scared and left after three years when Sakurin turned eight. But he sends us support money still, pays for most of our expenses really, so I can't really blame him since he's helping us out. And some of the extra money goes into a joint account for Sakurin and I. She doesn't know that though." Smiling, she placed her index finger against her full lips. "Shh, don't tell her." She whispered, and then she winked playfully at him, making him chuckle softly and turn his head from her.

"You're amazing." He admitted, wetting his dry lips as his sun-kissed eyes clashed with her beautiful chocolaty orbs.

She looked down at her black flip-flops, trying to stop the smile that was prying at her lips.

"I'm serious." He pressed on, standing up to raise her head with his index and middle finger under her chin.

They gazed into each other's eyes for a few seconds, both caught up in their own bubble of thoughts. Sesshomaru was trying his hardest not to kiss her pouting lips right then and there. It was hard for him to keep the fact that he was her dark lover, but at the same time, telling her so quickly wouldn't be such a good idea. Too much things were going on for their relationships to be this open, especially seeing that he's her professor. His mind kept replaying the wonderful nights they spent together and he was beyond happy, even though it felt surreal at times. After his first love left him, he tried so hard not to care, especially for another human. Yet when it came to Rin, he didn't even try to resist. His eyes traveled down to her full lips that were slightly open before looking up into her eyes once again.

Rin didn't know why she hadn't turned her face; she didn't know why she was currently hoping he'd trap her lips with his. Mostly, for the love of God, why did she keep thinking he was her Maru? His actions, his movements, everything bled Maru… Simply Maru! Did vampires have a human that was exactly like them? Where they linked in some way? Even so, why haven't she been questioning him or Maru more and more? Why was she watching his lips so hungrily at the moment?

"Maru…"

She honestly didn't know why she'd voiced her love's name. But she felt a pang of guilt shot through her when Sesshomaru dropped his hands to the side and stepped back. Did she hurt his feelings? How cruel of her right? She wanted to do anything but hurt his feelings, but then that'll just make things even more complicated. Her long lashes caressed her high cheeks as her lids fell closed, and then opening slowly to look back at Sesshomaru.

"Is that the guy that's making you happy?" Sesshomaru was at ease for the wake up call, well… sort of. He almost kissed her. _Sesshomaru _almost kissed her, and that would be cheating himself and himself alone. Although, what would have happened if he'd kiss Rin? He knew for a fact she like Sesshomaru, but she love Maru.

He exhaled loudly; pretty sure Rin might be taking his sigh wrongly when he saw her sat up with an apologetic look swirling in her deep brown chocolaty orbs.

"Yea, that vampire I told you about, I got his name." She smiled happily, but it didn't really fill out her orbs and he almost chuckled at her actions, knowing fully well that she might be holding back for his sake.

"I'm glad you're happy, 'cause then I'll be happy."

Ruffling his bangs a little, he pushed his chair underneath his desk. "Hungry?" He questioned, changing the topic before she had a chance to reply.

Relaxing openly, she slid down off of the desk, pulling her low jeans on her hips more and then pulling down the tank-top that was riding up on her tummy.

God, she sure didn't know how sexy that simple act was.

"Very…" She almost moaned out, hosting her small backpack on her back. "You're paying." She chipped in gleefully, rushing to the door backwards as she watched him walk towards her.

"Don't I always?" He shot back lightly, his braided hair bouncing carelessly against his back with every confident stride in his saunter.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Takeshi strolled along the corridors of the college idly, his thumb fingers hooked in the strap of his guitar's black bag that had red and white graffiti on the body part of the shaped out guitar bag.

His eyes were drooped slightly as the murmurs around him increased while he fell all eyes on him: 'The new student.'

Not paying much mind to any of them, he sighed tiredly and then yawned loudly without covering his mouth as water spring from the corners of his eyes. "How annoying." He grumbled, wiping the stay tears from his eyes with his thumb finger. All he wanted to do was sleep in late, but his uncle woke him up only to tell him that he'd been registered into this college. He didn't see the reason behind all this since he practically lived long enough to live through this time of teaching.

He ran his tongue slowly across his top teeth, rubbing the sleep from his eyes with the heel of his hand. "It stinks." He sniffed out; sensing his sister and that 'Kou' guy as he accidentally bumped into a stench smelling buff male who seemed to be a vampire.

"Yellow eyed." He realized, refusing to even acknowledge his presence as he side stepped the irate tyrant.

"Hey, I think you owe me an apology!" He boomed out, stalking towards Takeshi slowly who had to raise his head gradually as he neared him.

"Hm?" He asked, pushing his hands into the front pockets of his low jeans that fitted him in all the right places, yet seemed to still be baggy for his petite body.

"You bumped into me!" The ogre growled down at him, a tint of yellow seeping into his eyes.

This fool. Takeshi shifted his eyes around while people stopped in their actions to look at them. How could he be so careless around humans to let his eyes flash that disgusting yellow?

"So…?" Takeshi yawned loudly suddenly, his eyes closing as tears pooled to the side of his eyes once again. "So loud…" He moaned, using his little finger to scratch the inside of his right ear, and then glaring in boredom at the tall male in front of him before turning around to walk off.

A hand grabbed the top of his guitar bag, squeezing it lightly, and Takeshi scratched his cheek slightly, turning his head to look behind him. "Don't break my guitar." He warned lightly.

"Or what?" Shouted the ignorant male, and then tightening his hold on it with a snide half smile as he looked at Takeshi.

"I have no idea." He said, as slowly as possible as if talking to a retard while, watching the male closely.

It looked as if the smelly dude was trying to pull Takeshi backwards towards him, but to his amazement, Takeshi didn't even budge one bit. He gritted his yellowish teeth as his anger grew while he held the guitar tightly with all his might, satisfied when he heard it break.

Takeshi looked passed him, seeing a blue guitar near where the dude was standing. "That yours?" He wondered aloud.

"Think you can take it from me?" He smirked down at Takeshi, listening closely to the murmurs around him. Oh how he loved the publicity. No one dared oppose him and some stupid human wasn't going to change that!

Sighing loudly, Takeshi took off his bag, opening it so he can take out his guitar. "How troublesome…" He groaned softly. "All I wanted to do was sleep." He shook his head and threw the broken guitar at the man's feet before sauntering over to the blue guitar that caught his eyes. "Blue…" He said ghostly, as if wondering if it'll suit his taste. He looked it over, pleased that it was an electric guitar. "It'll do." He shrugged a little and took it up, walking back slowly towards the shocked male and the other students who looked on distractedly.

When Takeshi moved passed the male, he felt him grip his hair tightly, groaning loudly in an annoyed manner. "Please don't touch my hair."

The male ogre mimicked him in a squeaky voice and then burst out in laughter as everyone around him joined in with the laughter. "I forgot the part where I said you can have my guitar." He tugged harder on his hair and Takeshi turned around, watching the male's filthy hands curled around his locks.

"Your hand's dirty." He replied, as if in wonder while he lifted a hand to hold it. "Let go of my hair." He said, squeezing the man's hand.

To everyone, it looked like he was just holding it normally and when the male screamed out in pain; they wondered why he was acting like such a pussy. Though they surely couldn't have known the kind of strength Takeshi have now could they?

As the tall ogre fell to the ground on his knees in pain, cradling his arm, Takeshi placed the new guitar in its bag before hosting it up on his shoulders and leaving the gushing annoying murmurs behind him. He strolled outside, prepared to ditch his class to get some well needed sleep somewhere cool, only to look up blankly ahead of him to spot his sister and the good for nothing traitor.

He yawned sleepily, looking at them as they watched him suddenly, before rubbing his eyes and turning towards the bleachers for a spot to sleep.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Sakurin flipped her cell phone close with a loud sigh. Why was she afraid to call Souta? Groaning loudly in frustration, she rolled over on her back and looked up at the tattered ceiling of her small bedroom. It was a Friday afternoon and she was in her house! This wasn't like her and she couldn't understand why she was acting like she was dead to the world.

Turning on her side in a ball, with her knees against her chest, she thought back to Souta. She hasn't seen him for the whole week, and it sucked that he never even thought to call her. But what was she expecting?

"I should call him." She clarified, grasping her cell tightly with a determined look gracing her features. "What if Kimiko answered?" She suddenly asked.

That was another problem. Ever since Souta's mom died, Kimiko was acting all serious with Souta. Visiting, and actually_ declining_ random outings with their friends. She was afraid that Souta would become serious with Kimiko and forget her…

A sad expression clouded her features and she quickly pressed the speed dial for Souta's number, listening as it rang couple times before his voicemail answered.

"Where could he be?" She pouted annoyingly and pushed up into a sitting position, running her fingers through her tousled hair to straighten it out. As she got up off of her bed, a mosquito felt the sting of her palm as she slapped it on her bare leg.

She knelt down on the floor, looking for her black flip-flops and spotted them in reaching distance. She took them and put them on, grabbing her cell and keys before leaving. She needed to go out and socialize before Souta made her go crazy with just the thought of him.

"I hope Kimiko has time for company." She bit her bottom in agitation while she made her way towards Kimiko's home.

She was just about to walk up the steps when the ringing up her cell made her jump in surprise. When she watched the caller's name flashed annoyingly, she rolled her eyes and answered it on the fourth ring.

"What?" She asked through clenched teeth, standing in front of Kimiko's door. She listened as the boy on the other end told her that he missed her so much that he could die. She shook her head, sucking her teeth. "Then just die." She replied, pressing the doorbell in the process. "I have to go, stop calling me." She hung up just as the door creaked open.

The wide grin fell from her lips as she came face to face with a shirtless Souta in his boxers.

"Ah…" She was at a loss of words as she looked him over.

What was this foreign ache in her chest?

"Sakurin." He breathed out, looking behind him quickly before looking at her. This was not a position he wanted Sakurin to see him in, especially inside Kimiko's home.

"I'm… I'm…" She stepped back a little to get some distance between them. "…Sorry, I can see this is a bad time." She smiled widely and turned around to walk off. "Tell Kimi that I passed by." As she walked down the stepped she heard her name being called.

Kimiko moved in front of Souta, poking her head outside with a wide grin. "Long time no see Sak!" She tugged at an oversized shirt, pushing her long tresses behind her. "You could have called earlier so I could prepare for when you come."

Sakurin gave a half smile. "I forgot." She shrugged slightly, refusing to look at Souta. She can tell he was staring holes into her and she didn't feel comfortable around him. "You're obviously getting _busy_." She hinted, smiling widely. "And I don't wanna get in the way." She wrinkled her nose and stuck out her tongue at her friend.

Kimiko blushed crimson, shuffling her feet like a shy teenage girl. "I guess so huh…" She looked on as Sakurin stepped down each step slowly from the side. "But besides that, we can meet up tonight or something."

"We'll see." Sakurin took out her cell phone and turned it off. "I don't know if I'll be busy tonight."

"It's a _Friday_, Sakurin!" Kimiko stressed out, holding up her hands in exaggeration. "You're changing so much – ever since Souta started tutoring you its like you've become some serious student." Shaking her head with a slight curve of her mouth, she looked at Sakurin's now turned off phone. "You have no intention of coming out tonight do you?"

Laughing lightly, she rubbed her bare arm unconscientiously to stop a light itch. "Fine, I'll make it."

"You're lying." Kimiko pouted and turned to Souta. "She's lying isn't she?"

The silent Souta looked at Sakurin closely, trying to get eye contact with her, but she kept reverting her eyes. "I dunno; probably."

Grinning suddenly at Kimiko, she looked at Souta. "You don't know me." She looked at him with a secretive smile. "Trust me Kimi, I'll be there, just ring me up."

"And your cell's off!" She accused, pointing at the devise in Sakurin's hands.

Kimiko marched down the steps and pulled Sakurin's cell from her hand, flipping it open and turning it on. As soon as it was turned on, it started vibrating loudly as two income texts appeared. "Oooh, is this the guy from my pool party?" Kimiko read through the short mail quickly, looking up at Sakurin. "The sandy haired dude?"

"Probably." She shrugged and snatched back her cell. "Hey I gotta go now though, I just passed by to say hi." She closed her cell and looked up at Kimiko. "Hi." She smiled, and then turned around suddenly. "Now bye until tonight then."

"Alright then." Kimiko waved slightly at her retreating form, and then turned around to look at her silent boyfriend. "You still don't like Sakurin I take it? You guys are always silent around each other."

Brushing his hair from out of his eyes, Souta pulled his eyes from Sakurin to look at Kimiko. "It's not like she's even willing to talk, so why waste my time?" He grinned at Kimiko and stepped to the side, silently asking her to come inside. "I only have 'bout thirty more minutes before I have to leave."

Groaning, Kimiko tip-toed to press her lips against Souta's. "So soon?" Wrapping her arms around his waist, she used her foot to shut the door behind them as his arms encircled hers. "I wish I could have you forever." She whispered against his lips, and then broke the kiss to rest her head against his chest while hugging him more closely.

Souta sighed softly, but still held her close to his frame.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kagome looked at the text that was sent to her a few hours ago. She was by her mother's grave, sitting on a medium size stone close to the buried ashes. "I never once had a 'girl' talk with you mama." She tapped the side of the cell phone that Inuyasha had bought her with a dull nail. "You were never the mother a daughter could ask for." Smiling ruefully,

Kagome looked at the text message again.

'_I hope you're doing alright, you stupid hammerhead!' _She smiled softly.

"Yet, I still love you." She shook her head while looking at the head stone that read her mother's name. "It still hurts you know… Your death make my heart hurt." She glared at the grave angrily. "I'm not here to argue with you though."

Resting her cell next to her on the stone, she leaned forward with her elbows on her knees and rubbed her palms together. "There's this guy…" She started, huffing softly with a curve of her lips. "I don't understand him _at all_! But I still feel myself wanting to be with him." She shook her head a bit. "He doesn't want that though, I don't know if it's some phobia or maybe he just sees me as his toy." Sighing loudly, she eased back, stretching her aching muscles as her shirt rode up slightly on her flat tummy. "It's…" She sighed again, at a loss of words to explain that idiot. "Ugh, I really really like him and it's frustrating!" Kagome bowed her head between her legs. "I don't want to like him." Her muffled voice grunted out.

"Anyways, the ass name is…"

"Hey… stupid!" Inuyasha looked around the court yard, trying to spot Kagome since her grandpa said she was somewhere outside.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said dryly, standing up and dusting off her torn faded jeans. "It was nice talking to you." She whispered to her mother's grave. A rush of wind came in her direction, caressing her soothingly and she smiled softly, and then walked into sight just before Inuyasha got the chance to call her a bitch.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She questioned, walking up towards him with her arms crossed.

"How are you?" He asked, glaring at her with a slight tint of pink on his cheeks. "Sango asked me to ask you, so don't get your hopes up!"

Kagome caved in and smiled; loving the way he acted all tough when only a few minutes earlier he said he hoped she was alright.

She shook her head and walked passed him. "I'm alright as you can see; I was just talking to my mom."

Inuyasha raised a brow in confusing, but didn't comment on the last part. "Anyways, I'm bored and needed my toy to entertain me." He looked at his watch just as she stared heatedly at him. "It's already 10pm, so I'll give you thirty minutes to get ready."

"Why?" She asked skeptically. "If you're planning to kill me, you won't get away with it."

He chuckled at her lame jokes. "You don't know how I spend my usual Friday night, so I want to show you."

She smiled slightly at him and he scowled at her in response.

"I need a toy to play with while am out, so go get ready you freakin' toy!" He rushed out, folding his arms and walked off in the opposite direction.

Kagome cursed under her breathe at his attitude. "He'll never change." She grumbled, glaring holes at his retreating form. She prayed that he would trip or something, but her prayer wasn't being answered, and with no more option, and wanting to actually go out, she heading inside to go get ready.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Wait, wait… waiiit!" Rin screamed out in surprise as 'Maru' lifted her up easily and dashed towards a building, jumping up on the ledge quickly.

"You'll always be safe with me." He reassured her, hugging her closer to him as it seemed like he flew from building tops to building tops.

"I trust you." Rin breathed out slowly, her eyes screwed tightly shut. "I just haven't gotten use to this." She clung to his frame tightly, puffing her hot breath against his cool neck.

Maru smiled faintly, kissing her shoulders briefly.

Rin relaxed slightly, opening an eye as slowly as possible to look at the blur of lights below them. "Wow…" She gasped out in complete awe. "It gets more beautiful every time I see this."

Smiling broadly, she eased backwards slightly to watch his emotionless face. Moving forward, she let her lips kiss the corners of his. "I feel like I'm in a dream."

Turning to look into her eyes with his gentle ones, he pressed his lips fully against hers, stopping in midair as the kiss deepened. They glided downwards, the wind lapping vigorously against them as Maru landed with a soft thud against the pavement of a vacant roof. They were hidden behind big neon wordings that flashed every three seconds, making their skin glow a light green.

They never broke the kiss; in fact it only seemed to deepen even more. Maru cupped Rin's flushed cheeks ghostly, titling her head back a trifle and opening his mouth a little wider as the slow kiss increased to a fast pace as she opened her mouth wider to receive more of him.

Pressing herself more against his toned body, a soft moan was swallowed by the intense kiss she was receiving.

But like always, when she was about to make an advance by bucking slightly against him, Maru broke the kiss with labored breaking, his crimson pupils glazed over with lust.

"Don't stop…" Rin mumbled, steering his lips back against hers only to be denied.

Maru watched as her puffy lips pouted, before easing down to nip at her neck. "You're not ready." He reasoned, turning his nips into a caress of a kiss.

"Maru…" She started, but stopped when she his hand gliding down her tummy, playing with her pants' button.

Smiling at her evident surprise, he made invisible circles over her covered belly with his long pointed nails, not stopping from the light kisses on her neck.

That effortless act had Rin's breathing labored, as if it was hard for her to exhale the breath needed. When he flatted in hand on her belly, his fingers dancing over the zipper of her pants, she found herself breathing a little too fast, as if she was scared.

She was after all a virgin, so it was natural for her to have some fright of what was to come. Though she couldn't help the powerful fire that keeps growing in the pit of her stomach, nor the one ignited in her heart.

"Here's not the place." Maru dipped his head lower, licking just below her neck and then kissing it before kissing a nice handful of one of her breast. "The time will come soon koi." He stood up at his full height, gazing down into her sparkling eyes that were filled with love and a hint of disappointment. "Very soon…" He promised, sealing it with a deep kiss.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"I told you he's moved on." The Dhampir chided, adding salt to the wound of the woman beside her.

"Shut up." The brunette haired woman whispered snidely, a roar of hatred behind her command.

The Dhampir only chuckled softly, shaking her head at the woman before her. "I'm sure he doesn't even remember your name." Folding her arms with a smirk as she jumped over a medium sized sign that had on some advertisement for a new store, she looked at the anger clouding over the woman who was about 5'4 with her long tresses up in a high ponytail.

"I said _shut the hell up_!"

Sighing loudly, the Dhampir shrugged flippantly. "I'm not the one who betrayed him." She skipped over some old dirty boards laid out on the floor. Those damn humans were so disgustingly nasty.

"You don't know anything, so don't make up your own fucked up stories." The woman turned her head around so fast to glare at her unwanted companion that it seemed like her neck would have wrung right around and break.

"…Yet, he's with that human and not you." Sighing again with her eyes closed, she shook her head in mock sadness. "Why ever did you leave if you claim to love him so much?"

A loud snarl was the Dhampir's response as she felt herself being slammed against an iron that held up a billboard sign. "I barely know you and I hate you." She whispered deadly.

The Dhampir looked into the woman's black eyes as if she was stupid or something. Did she not know who she was? Who the hell did Naraku introduce her to?!

"Bitch, please remove your scrawny ass from off of me." She said calmly, glowering down at her with a snarl to match.

"Or what?" She questioned.

The Dhampir narrowed her eyes thunderously at her, lifting a hand to grasp her neck slowly. "If I tell you, I'll have to kill you." Her fingers tightened a little around her neck, but not enough to bring panic. "I want you dead anyways." She moved her face closer to the woman, their nose kissing from the proximity.

Before the Dhampir had a chance to speak, a tall shirtless male came into view. He walked slowly towards them, his pallid skin standing out in the dark night with a leather pants hugging his lower body lowly. "Now now Darkie…" He called out huskily, speaking to the Dhampir of whom he'd given the name to. "Be nice to Eriko will you?"

"Don't butt in, Naraku!"

Chuckling that sadistic laugh of his, he continued his slow walk towards them. "Now isn't the time to act on impulse my darlings. We have much to do tonight."

Grinning as they peeled themselves off of each other, he was pleased when the walked towards him, standing on either side of him as they turned around in the other direction and walked in line with each other casually.

"What are your plans, Naraku?" 'Darkie' asked quizzically. It was unusual to see Naraku out unless it was for a big cause, and the idea of not knowing what that cause was had her both anxious with excitement and annoyed at the fact that she was in the dark. She perked up when she heard his energized roar of response.

"To have fun!"

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

I want me some action!

Please leave your mark since am always and forever grateful =)

~.~ I _**loathe **_school ~.~


	13. Come Lets Play Part 1

**Come… Let's Play**

**Chapter 13**

_**Part 1**_

**A/N: **_**So, I've had chapter 1-6 beta'd since forever; but I was obviously too lazy and busy to upload them… but I did so… yea o.o**_

_**ENJOYS!! =D**_

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"_Another_ pool party?" Sakurin shouted towards Kimiko over the loud blaring music, looking around her surroundings slowly as both of them took their time descending the few steps that lead out to the patio of one of their friend's home.

"Not per say." Kimiko corrected. "It's just a hip party that happens to have a pool present." She brushed her hand in front of them. "Besides, no one is in the poo –…" She stopped herself just when an Indian looking guy back flipped into the pool wearing a white shirt and his boxers. "Well, _only_ idiots are going in the pool."

Sakurin laughed at her friend, pulling the zipper of her tight black hooded baby phat sweater higher up her tummy, just below her breast that was covered with a purple tube top as to not show much skin since she wasn't ever in the mode for 'whoredom' for some time now. The low cut jeans she wore hugged her like a second skin that you had to wonder how the hell she got in it.

As for Kimiko's wear? Whoredom was probably radiating off of her. She wore a demin skirt that was way too short for her with a matching tube top as Sakurin, only that her's was forest green to match her eyes. Sakurin was wearing a simple purple pair of Old navy flip flops since she wasn't in the dressing mood to begin with, while Kimiko wore her forest green strap up shoes that was also flat.

"Oh, I see Reiko!" She grabbed Sakurin's arm and half pulled, half dragged her through the mass of growing people. When they reached over, they exchanged greetings by giving each other a tight embrace.

"You're not dead I take it?" Reiko nudged Sakruin slightly on her shoulders.

"Does it look like am dead?" She questioned, a little annoyed.

Reiko brushed off Sakurin's shoulders with a wide grin splitting her face in half. "You had a chip on your shoulder." She poked her playfully on her cheeks.

Sakurin just shrugged. "This party is just wacked."

Both girls looked at her as if she had just grown a second head. They looked around dramatically, watching the many hot guys around them, the grand bar that had great liquor and the dance floor that was filled with people having fun due to the awesome music playing among other fantastic stuffs.

"Who the hell are you and what have you done with our Sakurin?" Reiko teased, tugging at her friend's hair playfully. "C'mon girl, you know you just have to find a guy and then it'll all get better."

Shaking her head, she idly scanned her surroundings, admitting that some hot guys were here, but they really didn't interest her the way one guy did. And he was out of the question. "Is this all you guys thing about?" She thought out aloud.

"Come again?" They asked dubiously in union.

"I mean, there's more to life than _this_." She explained, using her hands to emphasize her point as they waved around them. When they just gave her that same stupid look, she sighed and shaked her head. "Forget it; I'm going to go get a drink."

Before they could say anything, she was already forcing her way through the throng of people.

"What's up with her lately?"

Shrugging silently, Kimiko watched as her best friend dissolved on the dance floor before turning back to Reiko.

"Have you seen Souta by any chance?"

"Oh yeah, and you too; you're changing." Reiko accused, resting her hands on her hips and then leaning forward towards Kimiko. "Are you actually becoming serious about Souta? I mean, by now you'd be with some other guy and not ask for Souta until the end of the party."

Reiko's only response was an annoyed glare before she was left alone as Kimiko walked off in search of Souta.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"I don't like how you're dressed." Inuyasha concluded once again, speeding down the road towards the city in his black Volvo. His cognac eyes shifted over to the smooth creamy legs of Kagome quickly then back on the road.

"It's a club we're going to aren't we?" She asked innocently, shifting slightly in her seat which caused her black pleated skirt with red edges to expose more of her legs. She turned her head out the window with a secretive smile on her lips.

"Aren't you cold or something?" He asked frustrated. She wore a black long sleeved jacket that ending just above her belly button, exposing the silver belly ring that dangled with every movement she made. The jacked was only zipped up just under her breast, exposing the red tube top she wore.

Turning her head back to him with eyes as clueless as a new born baby, she looked Inuyasha in his eyes. "Why would I be cold?" Her hair that was in one on the side, gave Inuyasha an eyeful of the left part of her exposed neck.

His only response to her was a low growl, while gritting his teeth in anger. Kagome had no idea what she was getting herself into. It was like dangling a piece of meat in front of a starving wolf. And he was the wolf who craved for her, the meat. He almost groaned out in agony when she crossed her legs that were covered with black boots up to her knees.

"How far is this club?" Kagome asked, leaning over to turn on the radio, making those silver loops kiss the side of her face lightly.

"It's in the heart of the city." The only response he got from her was a soft 'oh' followed by Papa Roach's song 'Hollywood Whore' which got an approved squeal from Kagome as she bobbed her head lightly while she sang along.

"I see you like that kind of music too."

Kagome turned her face to his, mumbling the words before stopping completely to respond to him. "You like Papa Roach?" She sounded amazed as if the thought of him liking his music was unusual of him. When he nodded his head in the affirmative, she just smiled widely. "I see we do have some things in common."

"So how are you handling things?" He asked cautiously, taking a quick glance at her beautiful visage. Even though the right word would be 'sexy' to define her now, he couldn't help but state her as beautiful. He was pleased to see that her light has not dimmed.

"Pretty good I suppose." She pushed out her bottom lips as if she was trying to figure out a hard equation. Inuyasha gave a half smile at how cute she looked, but quickly let it fall when she looked at him suddenly. "I've gotten over my mom's death." She shrugged lightly. "My grandpa keeps the house lively though." She suddenly laughed a little, shaking her head in good humor. "He's obsessed with the feudal era stuffs. He actually gave me this key chain of a pink jewel, claiming that it's the sacred jewel from five hundred years ago which can grant any wish you want."

"As ludicrous as that sounds, am sure you still made a wish on it."

Inuyasha burst out laughing when he got a sheepish look from Kagome. She was really interesting to be around. Inuyasha was never bored when he was with Kagome and that knowledge was good for him since he knew he hated the thought of boredom. Kagome's sheepish grin turned into a pout that made Inuyasha's laugh stop instantly.

"You're too cute when you pout." He admitted, but cleared his throat quickly when he realized what he'd jus said out loud.

Kagome smiled softly, wetting her lips slowly and turning her head out of the window. "Don't say things that'll give me the wrong idea Inuyasha." She sighed softly, her hot breath mixing with the cool night's air.

"What if it's not the wrong idea I wanna give you." He challenged boldly, making her turn her head in his direction at a snail's pace with a surprise look clouding over her visage.

"Then…" She exhaled slowly after realizing that she'd held her breath. "I'd ask you if you're on crack." If he did want her heart to skip all over the place, then she'll be happy but the thought of him acting all stupid like how he did on that night of their too emotional kiss, then she'd just want to make a hole and crawl in it to welcome death.

Inuyasha shifted his eyes from the road and back to her a few times while he sped passed a couple of cars easily. "I wish I was on crack." He sighed loudly, pressing down on the gas so to hurry towards their destination.

They stayed silent for the duration of the ride, both caught up in their thoughts.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"You see my darling… He truly has betrayed you." The silken voice of Naraku's whisper against Eriko's ears made her angered face soften slightly in wretchedness.

She hid her black eyes behind pale white closed lids, turning her head down to the side in fury. She really was an idiot for keeping hope; believing that their mere love was substantial enough to keep that special connection.

Naraku smirked softly, touching his ice cold fingers to her equally frosty cheek. "No need to do nothing and stay angry." The wind flapped furiously at both of them, the cold kissing their skin welcomingly. "Revenge is the sweetest ever." He purred.

On the other side of them, 'Darkie' had a leg probed up on the ledge of the building they were atop, looking on the far opposite side where the vampire's layer of fun was situated. Her lips curved upwards slightly while she listened to Naraku's alluring voice. He sure had a way with… _everything_.

She was surprise to learn that this Eriko was Sesshomaru's love. For the ice prick to actually have an ounce of warmth pertaining to love was far perplexing beyond reasoning. Then again, he was falling easily for that foolish human called Rin.

A sigh rushed passed her slightly parted lips, anxious to be shed of her boredom state so she can have some fun.

"Sesshomaru never loved you my darling." She heard Naraku saying. "He lied to you and gave up on you too easily."

"I know…" Eriko mumbled pitifully. "I told him I'll be back, but that note I received… broke my heart." Her confession was barely above a whisper, but the keen hearing of the vampires made it sound like a loud ringing bell.

That iniquity smirk only seemed to grow larger by the second. Naraku loved how easily it was to influence people.

'_Too easy.' _He suppressed the urge to chuckle at Eriko's weak mind.

"You're heart is dead now, incapable of loving the moment I made you into who you are." His deep voice held an authority that would be foolish of anyone to oppose.

Naraku raised her head with his index finger under her chin, silently commanding her to look at him. When her dark eyes mirrored his, he smiled sadistically, his eyes glowering with mirth. "Make him pay for his betrayal." He lifted her head higher, making her tip-toe slightly with a hint of fear swimming in her depth of darkened pools.

"H…how?" She queried meekly. She still held the innocence of a human, and even though she was under Naraku's care for many years and could get as dirty as him, she still found love for the one who she felt betrayed her.

"Conflict his heart." He ordered, now grasping her chin tightly. "Make him wish for death the best you know." Easing his dangerously handsome face towards her, he bit her bottom lip, but not enough to break the skin. "Don't disappoint me, Eriko." Pulling her lip that was encaged between his teeth; he found enjoyment in the determination that overtook her.

Eriko stayed silence for about a minute, reminiscing over the past that she once shared with her Sesshomaru. She admit that leaving the way she did was uncalled for, and at that time her young mind didn't have enough strength to tell him her reason for leaving. Though, him not waiting on her while the very thought of him kept her alive infuriated her.

He truly never loved her.

Her big eyes narrowed to slits as the left side of her lips curved upwards into a leer that held no happiness. Her sharp long teeth peeked out when a roar of deep chuckling issued from Naraku.

In a blur, all three of them disappeared, making the wind howl in their absence. The night was young and too quiet to be wasted on no blood shed. The time for a taste of misery awaited those deceitful vampires. The pure full moon would have to witness yet another night of impurities that was sure to come.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Maru sat up straight when a familiar smell slammed against his flaring nostrils. His eyes narrowed in confusion, turning his nose to the right, and then to the left, inhaling deeply throughout the small act.

Rin stared quietly at his uneasy present, silently questioning his actions. Was one of his peoples in danger? Will everything be alright? She didn't get a chance to ask right away when a loud howling wind slammed against both her and Maru.

She screamed out in surprise, trembling slightly from the cool air. Her eyes were screwed tightly shut, raising her hands to cover her face from harm. Maru's tight hold on her made her feel protected in an instant, and she relaxed slightly in his hold.

"What's going on, Maru?"

He didn't answer right away, and the stifling silence, made her force her eyes open to look at the alert look on his face. It made shivers run all over her body, making her fear hold her captive.

"You're safe." He whispered, with such intensity that she felt the wave of protection flooding throughout her whole body.

"How disgustingly cute." Smirking widely, the dhampir stood on a billboard that was probably ten feet in the air, the wind slapping against her.

Maru's face whipped up in her direction, cursing the idea of her damned ability of not being traceable. But, his strong senses made him alert of the presence he sensed earlier; it still gave him a hauntingly alert feeling despite the dhampir's appearance.

"You." Maru voiced, stepping forward towards her, already prepared to take her on. He gave a quick glance behind him at Rin's troubled expression, silently calming her nerves with his soothing stare.

Rin was standing with a hand covering over her mouth, while the other hugged her waist tightly as she looked on with a confused gaze, praying that all would be alright. When she saw the look in Maru's eyes, her demeanor relaxed completely.

"Yes me." The dhampir smiled sweetly, gliding down a few feet from Maru, her heels making a soft clicking noise as gravity took a hold of her petite body.

Like always, her face was hidden, only revealing her silver eyes that looked Maru and Rin over. Her lips curved slightly into a small grin as Maru growled disapprovingly.

In a flash, a fight broke out with Maru's blur of movement slamming against the dhampir who giggled gleefully when her claws were buried in Maru's left shoulder. She pulled him closer to her, whispering softly into his pointed ears.

"Still no match for me eh?"

When she was suddenly pinned against the billboard, her giggle only grew louder as Maru brushed her hands from his shoulder and grabbed the silk mask that was covering her identity.

Before he could reveal who she really was, she wound her leg around his waist, slithering easily towards him and changing their positions so she was now hovering above him, her legs now straddling him. A small hand grasped his throat tightly, growling with humor behind it to drown out his snarls of hatred.

"You're boring tonight." She whined, lifting her lower body up and bring her knees together, and then slamming them down in Maru's stomach, making him grunt in anguish.

Rin tried to keep track of their movements, but it was visibly hard with her human eyes to catch their movements that seemed to be but a blur. Her frightful eyes caught the movements of Maru's body being thrown across the area, slamming into a pole on another building near by. Just when the dhampir took a step forward, she was skidding across the floor after receiving a graceful kick.

The dhampir stood with poise, and Maru just mirrored her contest of staring heatedly at the other. Rin took a step back, colliding with a chilling figure.

She was too scared to even look behind her.

As she gulped in fear, Rin caught the eyes of Maru who was looking in her direction, but not at her. She couldn't understand why he had such a shellshock expression gracing his usual stoic features. It was like all the life was drained from him, giving his features and even paler look if that was even possible.

"It's been a while…" The seductive voice made Rin shudder to the core, her breath hitching in her throat when she felt a cold hand hold her chin slowly, turning it to the side so she can get an eyeful of the girl with such intense beauty that made her feel inferior even in the position she was in now.

Maru's shoulder's slumped, his mouth opening slowly, yet no words seemed to rush out. He took a hesitant step forward, his eyes never leaving the female's midnight orbs.

"E…Eriko." He forced out weakly. It was the first time his voiced was filled with so much remorse.

Rin shifted her eyes towards Maru, the uneasiness in her eyes making her heartbeat accelerate. The way Maru was reacting made her feel unwanted, as if she wasn't important to him, and just maybe she wasn't now that this mysterious woman appeared.

"Who is this girl to you?" She asked angrily, dangling Rin a little off of the ground by the chin. The painful grunts of being uncomfortably held off the ground by Rin didn't go unnoticed.

Rin's light clawing on the woman's hand was ineffective but it was enough to bring Maru back to his senses.

"Release her now." He ordered, glaring at Eriko but not as fiercely as his mind wanted him to.

"Awww…Not even a kiss for me?" She pouted sadly, licking a lone tear of perspiration that trickled down the side of Rin's face.

Eriko dropped Rin unceremoniously on the grounded, moving swiftly towards Maru. She placed her cold hand against his bare arms, making him flinch in surprise. She couldn't blame him since he was so use to her warm body. Eriko tilted her head to the side, cupping his face ghostly with a slight smile when his lids fell close.

Rin couldn't help the welling up of her tears when Maru bent down slowly, unsure at first to accept the press of this Eriko's lips against his.

A lone tear rushed down her visage when he deepened this kiss.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Souta spotted Sakurin on the other side of the yard near some tall trees, isolating herself from the party. He sighed loudly, breaking out into a slight jog towards her turned back.

"Sakurin." He called out, his deep chocolaty orbs following her movements as she moved to look at him confusingly at first, then gazing at him with ennui.

"Kimiko isn't with me, and I don't know where she is." She rushed out, turning her back on him once again, and putting a beer bottle to her mouth.

Souta looked at her silently, sighing loudly as he eased down next to her. "What's up with you?" He questioned, his orbs following the way her tongue danced over the bottle's mouth.

"Did I ever tell you something's up?" Shifting slightly from his inquiring orbs, she wished he'd take the hint and leave her be.

"Are you mad about what you saw earlier?" He teased, tugging at her sweater lightly. When she didn't respond to him, he tugged a little harder, making her snap her head in his directions. "C'mon…" He urged then. "It's not like I did anything bad, it just happened."

"What? Did your clothes flew off and you just happen to make a direct shot into her hole?"

Souta chuckled lightly at her choice of words.

Glaring daggers at him, she silently wished she had enough will power to damage his devilishly perfect face. It's true that he did nothing wrong… entirely. The fact that he made her felt like he truly liked her enough? Sure, he wasn't wrong. He was never wrong!

She gave a defeated sigh. "You're just like the others." As she got up, she shook her head lightly, turning in the direction of the party.

As soon as she took a step forward, Souta grabbed her hand firmly. "Wait." He said, easily getting into a standing position, his height hovering over hers. "I don't understand…" He looked confused as if what she was saying was beyond him.

"How would you feel if you caught me with another guy?" She asked attentively.

"Why would I…"

Sakurin cut him off. "Think carefully on what I asked you." She pulled her hand from his now loose grasp to fold her arms in front of her. "I'm telling you how much you interest me, how I'm starting to like you in a way I shouldn't, seeing as my boyfriend is your best friend." She wet her lips quickly before continuing. "You believe me, taking in everything I say and thinking that one day we'll get together and become serious with each other, even though they're obstacles ahead." Sighing tiredly, she continued reluctantly, wanting to be anywhere else but where she stood now. "Yet, you happen to catch me with my boyfriend just after we had sex… Now tell me Souta, how would you feel?"

"I…I never thought of it that way."

She looked on, her glare turning into a sad look. "That's just it…" She mumbled, hugging herself tighter. "You didn't stop to wonder how I'd feel."

"Sakurin…" He whispered, taking an unsure step towards her, his hands already outstretched to touch her elbows. "I'm sorry."

She shook her head in the negative, closing her eyes tightly. "I really do like you."

"And I like you too."

"_Don't_ say that!" She snapped suddenly, opening her eyes to narrow them vehemently at him. "You have no right to tell me that after going with Kimiko."

"She's my girlfriend!" He shouted accusingly. "Should I have refuse her all the time?"

Sakurin gaped at him. "You're so fucking stupid!" She dropped her hands forcefully, throwing off his hold on her.

Souta scowled at her, but he had nothing to say.

"Maybe I should have just fuck you and get it over with right?" She looked up into his eyes. "Is that what I needed to do? Fuck you so you'll like me?"

"You know that's not what I want."

"Then tell me!" She yelled, tears glassing over her eyes. "How can I make you choose _me_ over Kimiko?" Turning her head before a tear fell, she sniffled at her stupidity. It was almost humorous to see her cry like this. The ache in her chest was making it unbearable though, as if crying was second nature.

Souta's eyes softened upon her. She looked so helplessly beautiful, and even though he really did like her, it was too confusing to choose. Something still pulled him towards Kimiko even though she had many faults, but Sakurin… Sakurin was simply amazing; a rough diamond that has been barely discovered by him.

"Sakurin…" He sighed, taking a step back from her, trying to get his thoughts in order. He wanted to be with her more than anything, but it was how he'd go about making her his, and making him hers alone. But fighting for what you want was the best way wasn't it?

Before Souta could comprehend anything, he felt warm lips pressed shyly against his, yet it was done with so much determination, he yearned to know what was going on in her head. He was too shock to even respond to the kiss, and the movement of her lips over his was enough to know her lack of experience in kissing.

After a few seconds that felt like one, she pulled away, easing down from her toes with a blush dusting over her cheeks.

The silence was too much for her, and Sakurin wondered if she had done something wrong. Was giving Souta her first kiss stupid of her? No, that's not it… She was just afraid that he might reject her, and rejection wasn't something she dealt with easily.

She licked her lips slowly, tattooing the feel of his soft lips against hers. And then she turned to run to the side of the house, not wanting to be with a crowd, but mostly wanting to get away from Souta.

Souta watched her run away from him, rooted to his spot as his numb fingers danced over his lips. He knew she once said her first kiss would be given to the person she truly cared for, and she often guarded her precious lips for that one person.

"She kissed me…" He mumbled dumbly, breaking out into a run after her without a second thought.

Just as Sakurin slammed her back against the side of the wall, Souta was in front of her, her speed not enough to out run him. The rapid rise and fall of her chest captivated him, but not enough to keep his eyes away from her warm face, that seemed to glow crimson from her blush.

Before another heartbeat, Souta cupped her cheeks, closing the distance between them and pressing his lips against hers, sure of his actions.

"Slightly open your mouth." Souta ordered, molding his body against hers while he too opened his mouth, brushing his tongue over hers slowly, making her mimic him.

"Yea, like that." He mumbled, sucking on her tongue, making her mind go fuzzy. "Now use your tongue more." And she complied willingly, tilting her head to the side to deepen the kiss while she used her tongue to dance with his in a slow sensual dance. Her arms moved to wound their way around his neck as she tip-toed more when he pulled her against him.

"Go deeper." He whispered silkily, gazing into her glazed half opened eyes.

She didn't hesitate to do as he ordered, enjoying the way he kissed her and made her feel so hot with just a simple kiss. The burning desire in the pit of her stomach was like something new to her. It never burnt so strongly before and to be caused by a simple kiss was making her even hotter. Especially knowing that the guy she truly liked was the one causing it.

She felt her legs leave the ground, Souta having hold her legs up so he can moved between them, pressing himself up against her, which made her moan out in sheer pleasure. The once slow kiss turned into a fast paced kiss, the battle of the tongues never ending. Sakurin felt like she was in a dream, a hazy dream for kissing alone, and she never wanted to wake up, never wanted it to end.

"Souta?" The familiar voice made Sakurin gasped in horror, trying to pull herself away from the kiss so they wouldn't get caught.

"Don't…" Souta mumbled, trapping her against the wall with his body while both his palm cupped her visage as he deepened the kiss even more, which she found she couldn't refuse. The calling of his name got louder, but Souta chose to ignore the call coming from Kimiko, too addicted to the pouting lips of Sakurin.

If he knew her lips were this addicting, he'd already kiss her countless of times, even during the times they were interrupted.

He could sense that Kimiko was just around the corner, but it was a very vague feeling, and the way Sakurin was responding to his kisses made his pants a little too tightly.

"He said he went to buy some liquor down the road." They heard a male's voice pulling Kimiko in the opposite direction.

"Alright then…" Kimiko sighed dejectedly, turning back towards the party.

She failed to hear the soft mewls of her best friend who was currently in the most heated lip lock with the same boyfriend she was presently looking for.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Well… I updated!! ((grins))

Thanks so much for the reviews – they made my day like always! =P

…. And again, don't forget to review!! ^__^ they're always appreciated… _Always_!


	14. Come Let's Play Part 2

**Come… Let's Play**

**Chapter 14**

_**Part 2**_

Kagome's dark cocoa eyes scanned the club with interest, taking in the grinding bodies that barely had lights bouncing off of them. She admired the way they looked, decked in their dark clothing and heavy make-up, as if they were gothic dancers of the night.

Taking a languid sip of her vodka she turned her head to the left, watching as Inuyasha spoke to the bulky bartender with a furrowed of his brows. She wished someone would ask her to at least dance until Inuyasha was done, but the moment she stepped inside the club with Inuyasha's arm securely around her, everyone in the bar acted as if she was someone beyond reach, as if touching her or even speaking to her would make Inuyasha pounce on them.

What sort of outrageous power did Inuyasha have over these people? Was he secretly royalty? She shrugged lightly, admitting that royalties do have at least one black sheep in the bunch, though it was highly preposterous to think Inuyasha would be anywhere near royalty.

"What brings you here?"

Finally! Kagome almost groaned out, thankful that at least one person wasn't much of a fool to avoid her! Kagome smiled softly, a hand brushing at the back of her neck as she turned her head slowly in the direction of the voice. Batting her eyes twice, she was surprise when she was now looking into deep pools of blue.

"Kouga!" She shouted in surprise, watching as he sat at the stool beside her with a huge smile of his own.

"The one and only." He replied, snapping his fingers to call over Ayame who was bartending the other half of the bar. "The usual chibi." He winked at her, making her cheeks dust over with pink after she said her hello to Kagome.

"You know, you're really stupid to not realize Ayame likes you."

Kouga was fiddling with a peanut when Kagome spoke of Ayame. He scoffed lightly with a curve of his lips. "We're like siblings, Kags."

"She doesn't think that way." Kagome reminded him, unfolding her legs to turn to him more and then folding them back. "But anyway, you said 'the usual'…" Kagome noted, letting the cool vodka engulf her index finger. "How come you never invited me?" She placed her wet finger to her lips, rubbing it over her top lip before sucking lightly on the finger and then licking her lips.

Kouga was too caught up in her simple act to reply to her quickly. She was so gloriously hot that he couldn't believe he held off from getting her for so long. "I didn't think you could take the heat." He smirked when she frowned cutely at him, leaning over to give him an eyeful of her cleavage in retaliation.

"You think _I_ couldn't take the heat?" She shook her head lightly, the earring loops dangling soundlessly. "You _definitely_ don't know me that good Kouga. I was practically raised in raw heat!"

Chuckling, Kouga leaned over towards her, their foreheads nearly touching. "Then just prove me wrong." He challenged.

Kagome nodded her head once, grasping her vodka and downing it in one shot before standing. "Alright then." She turned her back on him, leaving him at the bar while she made her way on the dance floor. The path was clearing as she made an entrance, and she quickly welcomed the little stage that was formed for her.

Whipping her head in his direction, she smirked at him, suddenly flipping her ass in a slow motion as she hit the floor; he hands on her knees that were apart from each other. Her hips were rotating all along while Kouga's eyes were glued to her rolling butt.

She moved to the beat of the music 'Low' by Flo Rida, dancing rhythmically in front of all the strangers.

Kouga's throat felt suddenly dry, and the bulge in his pants made him feel like a teen going through puberty. Sucking in a ragged breath as Kagome hit the floor, her short skirting giving him flashes of her apple ass that was confined in a black boy short was enough to have him moving towards her.

If she wanted the heat, then he'll gladly light the fire for her.

They didn't speak as she accepted the hold he place on her lower waist, moving in sync with her as he mirrored her smirk with his hold. She pushed her butt more on him, her labor breathing turning him on as he pulled her even closer to his frame.

"You seem happy." She pushed against him in preference, laughing out when he gave a stifled groan.

"So you proved me wrong." He mumbled, moving in times with her swaying hips, not mindful of the eyes upon them.

"Quite naturally." She laughed out loud when his finger tips brushed lightly over her exposed tummy. Pulling away from him, she raised her hands in the air, moving her head from side to side while she worked her body to the music, singing silently to the song playing

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Darkie watched as Sesshomaru lip locked with Eriko, antipathy radiating off of her as she looked at them. Guys really were foolish when they're in love.

Her silver eyes traveled over to the pathetic human who's face was now drenched with her silent tears of sorrow.

"Serves her right." She half smiled jubilantly making her way over to Rin who didn't even seem to have time to be afraid. "It sucks doesn't it?" She stooped down low beside Rin, tugging at her hair to get her attention.

"Who's that girl?" Rin asked softly, sniffling as she forced her stare off of Sesshomaru and the girl.

"His true love." She concluded. "I hate that bitch though." She seethed, rolling her eyes at the pair.

Rin cocked her head to the side, watching Darkie as she growled hatefully at the guy she gave her heart to and a woman of his past. "You remind me of someone." She said softly, leaning closer to Darkie. "Who are you…?"

Darkie stood suddenly, gazing at Rin with a blank expression in her silver pool. She bent down to bring Rin swiftly on her feet. "A man isn't worth your tears Rinnie." Looking behind her she spotted a dark figure in the distance.

"Don't I know you?"

"That man over there, 'Maru' you called him?" She started, ignoring Rin's question. "He's nothing but a lair, and obviously doesn't care about you now does he?" She smirked under her silk mask, folding her arms. "I'm sure you don't even know his _real _name."

Rin looked at her in confusion. "Isn't Maru his real name?" She forced herself to look at Maru, who was now looking at Eriko silently as she whispered something to him.

A chuckle was Rin's only response as the Dhampir suddenly vanished as a gust of wind abruptly slapped against a surprised Rin.

When she made a sudden yelp, Rin had the urge to look at the two persons who had all but forgotten about her and a whoosh of melancholy waived over her like clockwork.

He wasn't even looking her in her eyes now!

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Sesshomaru felt pathetic.

The moment Eriko kissed him, he forgot everything around him… even Rin. He sighed and shifted his orbs impatiently.

"I'll be waiting for you…" Eriko whispered sensually in his ears, moving along to reunite with Naraku and Darkie.

His legs felt like heavy bricks of stones, but Sesshomaru managed to make the agonizing long pace towards Rin, needing to hold her but refusing to do so all at once.

Before he could talk, Rin's choked out words made his stoic expression spill with sorrow.

"Don't leave me." Covering her mouth with her shaking hands, her tears rushed down in a blur as she squeezed her eyes shut. "I'll do anything to make you choose me." She forced out, bowing her head sadly.

"Rin…" He whispered out.

But he couldn't say anything else; he didn't know what reply to give to someone as pure as her. Erioko's sudden appearance baffled him. There was so much he wanted to find out, so much he knew she had to say. And then there was Rin who deserved an explanation for everything. It just made everything else more confusing.

"Let me take you home."

She shook her head vigorously in the negative.

"Please Rin, It's getting late." He raised his hands to hold her elbows and draw her closer to him gently, but she didn't budge.

"No…" She sniffled. "No!" She shouted more sure. "You'll go to her won't you?"

Looking up into his red eyes she bore holes into them with her fierce look. "I just know you'll rush off to be with her."

"Yes." He admitted, seeing no point in lying. "I haven't seen her for many years, long before your great grandmother was even conceived." He told her truthfully, letting her know how long it's been. "I thought…" He sighed in exhaustion. "I thought she left me and went on with a –…"

"You love her don't you?" She sniffled, drying her tears. "You still love her even though she left."

He didn't say anything at first, but before she could speak, he spoke.

"I never stopped loving her."

It was better that Rin knew the truth and nothing else. In the end she'd find out sooner or later, and the way his luck was going, sooner was the best chance out there. When Rin sucked in a shaky breath his eyes watched her closely, expecting her to cry some more.

She didn't.

"So…." Rin started, unsure at first. She felt so stupid right about now. "I guess… I guess it means we're over right? You're going to leave me?" She questioned, but it was like she knew the answer before he even thought it. The life with a vampire was too good to be true. Falling for a vampire was too surreal.

"I…" He sighed, running his palm upwards over his visage, into his hair. "That's not it."

Rin's orbs moved upwards, unsure.

"I'm just going to talk to her."

"You're going to leave me." She concluded, dropping her hands to her side. "I'm not new to disappointments or bad stuff in my life." Shrugging half-heartedly she turned her head to the side. "You love her, and if she asked you to jump, you'll probably ask 'how high' before you even know it." She smiled slightly, willing her tears not to fall.

"Ok, I'm ready to go home now."

"We need to finish this talk… I need you to understand me."

She nodded once as he walked closer towards her, making her heartbeat accelerate. When he wound his arm around her waist, she shuddered from his cold grip, her hands automatically swooping around his neck as her head rested against his broad chest.

Within seconds, they were gliding in the direction of her lone apartment, and before she knew it, she was already home, both of them standing in the small living room of her apartment.

"Hold on." She whispered, peeling herself reluctantly from his form and rushing into her room to grab the locket from her bag pack. "Here." She held out her hand, taking his cool one and palming the locket in his hand. "She gave you this didn't she?" She gave a light chuckle. "I never knew someone can love as deeply as you do her."

Rin stepped back from him, hugging herself closely while she looked at the locket; refusing to look him in the eye, for she knew she'd only end up in hysterics.

Sesshomaru stared down at the locket in his hand, afraid that if he locked his fingers around it, it'll all disappear. A part of him wanted it to, so he could be with Rin and protect her always. He knew now that he didn't fully keep his promise when he said he'd protect her, forgetting that he himself had the power to harm her.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, disappearing before Rin had a chance to look up at his whispered apology.

She felt fastened to her spot as if moving would make it even more painful than it was now.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Raised in raw heat huh." Inuyasha repeated, sipping his drink when Kagome made her way back to the bar counter, with a happy Kouga close behind.

He showed no emotion as he sipped his drink languidly, watching Kouga all the time. If ever anyone was to defy him in his own territory, let it be the one and only douche bag called Kouga. It was just suicidal to think anyone would meddle with Inuyasha's possession and sure enough everyone knew that tad bit information.

"Except Kouga." He sighed, smacking his lips bitterly and looked down at the barely finished drink in his hand. "I'm hungry." He murmured, suddenly remembering how long it has been since he drank his usual regular meal.

"Bobo!" He shouted, pulling his gaze away from Kagome and Kouga. "Where's Kikyou?" He asked, pushing his drink away as he pushed himself up gracefully.

Bobo jerked his head in the direction of Kikyou who was on the dance floor dancing by herself. She was another possession that no one dared to lay a finger on. He smirked when his heated gaze watched her slow alluring movements.

As if she knew he was watching her, her big orbs looked up slowly, landing on him immediately and making her smile widely. She rushed her way over to him, her boobs almost falling out from the tight black pants suit she was in; two buttons unbutton as the color wasn't fixed appropriately. The black attire was a perfect contract for her porcelain skin.

"It's been a while." She shouted, sliding onto his lap, like it was an everyday thing.

Inuyasha just smirked as his eyes were glued to her exposed neck, his nostrils flaring from the sweet natural scent wafting off of her.

"Bathroom?" She questioned, already knowing her master was hungry. She took up the drink he was sipping before and downed it, feeling the heat sticking against her as time passed by.

"Sure." Inuyasha got up, Kikyou sliding off of him slowly and she clung to his waist closely when his arm snaked around her petit own. "I'm famished beyond belief." He told her, grinning his smile that had the power to milk her on the spot.

Inuyasha barely noticed he'd pass Kagome and Kouga as his mind was too caught up with the idea of having his feast. His mouth was practically drooling from the thought of the blood rushing in his mouth and filling his hunger.

"That's Kikyou isn't it?" Kagome asked Kouga, surprised that Inuyasha didn't even look in her direction as he passed by. She knitted her brows together, forcing herself not to pout in dismay.

"Yea, I think so." Kouga applauded Inuyasha for going so long without his meal, but as much as he hated to admit it, he truly was a red eye. "I think he and Kikyou is going steady." He lied, cracking the nuts with his index finger.

"Really…" Kagome said softly, a hint of sadness behind the word. "I thought he was single."

"Inuyasha?" Kouga asked stunned. "That'll be the day." He laughed lightly, looking at Kagome with a content smile. She needed to give up on that idiot; he just wasn't good enough for her.

"I see… I wonder how come he never told me." She wondered, eyeing the corner where she last saw the snow haired guy she'd fallen for.

"Well, did you ask him?"

She chuckled. "Oh right, I didn't."

"Exactly." He turned towards her. "Wanna catch some breeze outside?"

Shrugging, Kagome stepped down, smoothing out her skirt, noticing that Kouga was leading her in the direction where Inuyasha and Kikyou had headed.

"Aren't you going the wrong way?" She asked in confusion, looking behind her at the door where she and Inuyasha had entered a while back.

"No, the view at back is real good; c'mon, you'll see." He grasped her hand and dragged her forward.

As they got closer, Kagome's ear couldn't block out the soft moans and… was that snarls? She quirked a brow when they journeyed down the long hallway to spot two people glued together and the snowy white hair gave the guy away instantly.

'_They really are going out.' _Sighing painfully, Kagome watched on as Inuyasha was giving Kikyou the longest hickey on her neck, with her moans of mixed pain and pleasure as she gripped him tightly, a leg of hers wrapped around his left leg.

"Wow…" She mumbled in shock.

"I'm sorry you had to see this Kags." Kouga rushed out, grabbing her by her arm to drag her pass the scene.

Inuyasha was drugged by the red nectar, but his senses pulled him forward and he looked up quickly to spot Kagome's retreating form, along with Kouga's.

"Kagome?"

Realizing his eyes were blood shot red, he quickly turn his face in the opposite direction just as Kagome looked back. "Fuck Kouga, why'd you bring her back here?!"

Inuyasha covered his face slightly with hands, licking his lips and drinking the little blood in his mouth. His eyes were still a light red, but thankfully the earring helped stopped his transformation since his hair was still white.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha."

Kouga didn't sound sorry at all, and Inuyasha longed for the time when he'll have him alone; which he knew wasn't long. The clicking of heels informed him that they've continued their journey outside, and that didn't set well with him.

"Go clean yourself up." He ordered Kikyou, throwing his head back, while he looked up at the dark ceiling with wide animalistic eyes as amber seeped slowly back into his eyes.

He wasn't full, but the little blood he received just moments ago would have to do. Even though he wanted to continue, he didn't want Kagome running off with Kouga alone; he still never trusted him.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Naraku sat quietly atop the bar's roof, his legs dangling off of the edge while his midnight locks provided a cover over his upper naked body.

He turned his head to the side where Darkie was sitting next to him, a glare in play as she watched a smiling Eriko on the other building far ahead of them.

"Can't she leave already?"

Naraku chuckled, resting his hand on Darkie's leg, which acted as a potion to make her glare subside. "She'll leave soon." He said, looking down as the back door slammed close. "Right about now." And sure enough, when Darkie look back to where Eriko was, she wasn't present.

"You have everything planned out to a T don't you?"

Chuckling darkly, but quietly, he looked at her with half closed eyes. "You mean like me knowing that something very new to the vampires in general is to come?" He riddled out. "Tonight…?"

Before Darkie could answer, He jumped off of the building, landing in front of the two people who had just existed.

Darkie stayed back as Naraku circled his preys.

"What do we have here?" Naraku slurred out, flicking his long locks behind him, exposing a tattoo the left side of his chest that red three sixes in italics over an upside down cross.

Kagome gasped; fear suddenly running all over her body from the sound of his voice. She didn't know why, but he chilled her bones too easily for her own good. The words seemed to fear existing her mouth, and she took a step back instinctively.

Naraku was behind her before a second, wrapping his arms around her waist and inhaling her deeply. "You smell like him."

She felt like she was going through a mild seizure when Naraku held her. He felt disgusting against her, and awfully cold, making her away of the creature he was – if his speed hadn't given it away.

"Kouga." She called, outstretching her arms towards him in a silent plea for help.

It was like Kouga was suddenly aware of their position, and he moved forward, glaring fearlessly at Naraku. "Let her go." He commanded, growling under his breath.

"Whoa." Naraku teased, releasing Kagome and holding up his arm in mock fright. He watched as Kagome made to face him slowly, applauding her silently for having the power to control her fear.

"You're a vampire." She choked out, confused as to why this particular vampire gave her such a chill. Only that Shaya had the power to make her feel that way and it's been a long time since she last saw him.

Naraku's sugary smile made her shudder to the core, taking a cautious step backwards when he took one towards her. "You're not." He told her obviously, while he advanced on her like the prey she was.

Kagome looked up into his depth of darkness; the gust of wind blowing made her tremble even more. What was it with this guy and his whole demeanor? His seductive voice was alarmingly terrifying yet at the same time awfully alluring.

She flinched when she felt his cold fingertips brush over the mark atop her boobs, amazed at how swiftly he moved in such a graceful manner. Instinctively, she pushed his hands away with a gasp from the feel of his cold temperature.

"Don't touch me." She demanded, pulling the shirt back up to cover her chest. Her only response was a curve of his lips when the back of his hand caressed her left cheek.

Before she could blink, his eyes turned hard on her, and his cool hand left her cheek, only to connect forcefully again, turning her face to the side as she grasp her face tightly.

"Ugh…" She groaned out, holding her pulsing cheek in shock. "You hit me!" She accused in agony.

"I did didn't I?" Naraku turned his head to the side, his lips spread into a wide grin with his arms apart before laughing out loudly. "Ah, the thrill of inflicting pain!" He shouted with a loud rumble of chuckling as he suddenly appeared behind of her to grasp her hair roughly. "You stink of him." He pulled her head back and inhaled her deeply, sticking out his tongue to run across her exposed neck.

"Who the hell are you talking about?!" She forced out, clawing at his hand that was practically pulling her hair out of its scalp.

She shifted her eyes frantically, looking for Kouga and praying that he'd help her. Hell she wouldn't be surprise if he'd already ran away. He probably even never thought vampires' existence, let alone facing one.

"I'm talking about_ him_." The invasion of Naraku's amusing voice pulled her back to the now, where her eyes landed on a dark figure a good distance away from her.

The growl coming from him was enough evidence to know he was a vampire, and the way his long mane moved gracefully, made her past rush forward in her mind, giving her a slight headache.

But the eyes made her shudder so visibly, that the man holding her hair captive chuckled, his cold breathe pricking at her skin. Those eyes belonged to one person she knew.

Those haunting red eyes …

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Cloud nine was too little to describe what Sakurin was feeling right about now. She bit her bottom lip secretively, sneaking a look at Souta whose gaze was shifting towards hers every few seconds, with a smirk touching his lips.

She knew Kimiko was speaking, but it was all a blur with her mind being consumed with those kisses she had received from Souta. She knew he could kiss, sadly because of Kimiko's bragging, but damn it if she didn't think it was an understatement.

Her fingers brushed lightly over her slightly parted lips with a small smile gracing her features once again, that Kimiko looked her way… once again.

"What's up with you Sak?" Furrowing brows in place, Kimiko eased up to gaze at her friend.

"You've had that idiotic look on your face for ever!" She smirked playfully at her suddenly. "Did you finally find someone to keep you occupied while you went missing?"

Sakurin mirrored her smirk, her eyes drifting over to Souta quickly before settling back on Kimiko. "I never kiss and tell." She got up quickly, cutting of her friend before she pried anymore. "I gotta go; it's getting late."

"Since when do you care how late it is?" She quizzically asked, turning to Souta when he suddenly straightened up. "It's not like school is even tomorrow!" Kimiko felt like she was loosing her usual best friend and she didn't like it one bit. What was up with her and her sudden chances, did something happen she didn't want to talk about?

"I know, but I'm sleepy." She yawned suddenly, hiding her opened mouth with the back of her hand.

"Yeah, you're ditching me again." She pouted and got up as well, brushing off her butt.

"Don't say that." Sakurin groaned, resting a hand on her hip.

"It's what you're doing!" She shouted out stubbornly. "You've been doing it more recently and I hate it."

"I'm just doing the right thing!"

"Since when is ditching your friend the right thing?!" Kimiko shook her head angrily, turning towards the bar to get a drink.

"Don't walk away Kimi…" She moaned out, rushing behind her.

"Whatever." She brushed off, snapping her fingers when she reached the bar.

Sakurin stayed a few feet from her, her eyes twitching in growing anger. So it was okay to ditch her when she pleased, and not Sakurin to do so with a good reason?

"Yeah, whatever." She snidely said, turning on her heels to head out. When she reached out front, a hand grabbed hers and pulled her behind a large bush.

She raised her right hand to hit and run, but the person grabbed her and pulled her close to their frame.

"Relax…" The voice cooed, kissing the side of her neck lightly. "It's just me."

She turned around only to get lost in those deep chocolate eyes, smiling automatically when he winked at her. "Don't do that Souta!" She admonished, slapping his chest lightly.

He laughed at her pouting expression, kissing her at the same time. She grinned in the kiss and whispered 'I need to go'. Pulling away slightly, she stole another kiss from him before snaking out of his hold.

"Alright then." He watched her go silently, and then she suddenly rushed back towards him, knocking the air out of him when she hugged him quickly, stealing a long passionate kiss from him.

He laughed while she kissed him, pulling back slightly only to kiss her again. "Didn't you have to go?" She stuck out her tongue to lick his lips and then kissed him fully before pulling away for a final time.

"I'm going, I'm going." She rushed out, grinning stupidly as he waved slightly at her.

"Take your time." He informed her, the grin wide enough to split his face in half. Souta watched her as she disappeared around the corner, the smile never easing from his visage. She really was something special to him.

He wet his lips and bowed his head slightly, ridiculing himself for the strong feelings she provoked out of him.

"I caught you Souta…" Cooed an angelic voice from behind a wall, making the noise ring through the silent air.

Souta turned around, rolling his eyes in annoyance as he looked at Reiko's petit form. "I didn't know being caught was an option."

Reiko swirled her index finger against the wall, making invisible drawings on it as she looked at him through her half closed eyes. "I take it you don't hate Sakurin do you."

He didn't reply and so she continued you.

"All this you guys gave us the impression of being complete enemies, and yet I had the honor of seeing just how tooth achingly sweet you guys are." Her eyes suddenly turned hard. "And that Sakurin said she never kissed a guy." She spat. "What a whore."

"Don't call her that." He warned, advancing on her.

Cocking her head to the side in mock confusion, she placed both her index and middle finger against her lips that was spread into a smile. "Defensive are we?" She giggled. "I wonder how Kimiko would feel if she found out that her dear best friend committed the ultimate betrayal."

Souta took a couple steps forward, until he had Reiko backed up against a nearing wall. "The thing is _Rei Rie, _she's not gonna find out." He ran his fingers slowing down her bare arms, smiling slightly at down at her, his teeth gleaming deviously at her. His eyes stared down at her emotionlessly, making her tremble out of delight and fear.

"What makes you think I won't tell?" She questioned, quirking an annoyed brow.

He winked at her. "Remember that night, _ages_ ago?" He asked innocently. "Where we were on Kimiko's bed while she had some meeting with her dad in the next room?" He placed a long slender finger against his chin in thought.

"I…I don't care!" She tried to convince herself.

"Oh sure you do." He shook his head in confusion filled with humor. "That's why I know you wouldn't dare spill what you saw tonight." He punched her jaw playfully and then backed away. "By the way…." He told her, already heading back to the mass of people. "Slamming party you got going on."

He winked at her.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Phew! I'm sleepy *yawn*

Review!!! =D And I hope you enjoyed it =)

You know the reviews are well appreciated *winkes*

Thisismesmiling ((big smile)) O.~


	15. Come Let's Play Part 3

**Come… Let's Play**

**Chapter 15**

_**Part 3**_

**A/N:** This chapter is a dedication to a knuckle head friend I have, known as _ThisIsMeSmiling _*nudges her*

I hope you like it Am~! O.~

And UPDATE!! … Oh oh, you guys should check out her fic… _**Murder Games**_, if you haven't. You would love it!! If not then you just suck =P

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Shaya's head whipped upwards slightly, sniffing loudly with a feral snarl, his lips curved backwards to reveal his sharp deadly teeth.

"Who are you?" The unfamiliar scent near Kagome was enough to keep him alarmed; his blood shot eyes boring holes into the man behind Kagome.

"You know me." Naraku chuckled, gripping Kagome's hair tightly, making her winced in pain.

Shaya growled loudly, looking cautiously at Kagome's uncomfortable posture. The last thing he wanted to do was cause her any more harm than necessary, and that idiot Kouga just had to oppose him. His red eyes scanned the area slowly, moving upwards atop the buildings to spot him. He knew Kouga was somewhere near, and the additional stingy smell was definitely that Dhampir.

The fall of Kagome's body hitting the concrete brought him back to the problematic matter at hand, and he slid his right foot backwards to get in a ready attack mode.

"Ah… ah … ah." Naraku reprimanded as the huge sadistic grin spread across his face. "It's not good to be so reactive; what ever happened to being proactive?" He walked over to the fallen angel, stooping down to circle his hands around her small neck. "So easy to harm…" He whispered sensually, turning his head to the side in wonder as the noise of pain emitted from her.

"Sto…" She choked out, her eyes bulging. Kagome desperately yearned for help, but she didn't know where Kouga ran off to, and the flashes of Shaya's acts from the past gave her enough reason to know help was far from her reach.

'_I'll die by one of these vampire's hands.' _A lone tear fell from her fearful eyes as she gripped Naraku's concrete like hand around her neck.

Three things happened within a second.

Shaya rushed forward, slamming into Naraku's body so fast that even Naraku gasped in surprise. Next, Kagome was lifted into the air with him, since his grip on her only tightened, and she felt her consciousness slipping slowly. Lastly, the force of the push send her head slamming against Naraku's rock like chest, and then against the ground where she felt the cool rush of blood oozing from her bruised head, followed by the darkness that consumed her.

Naraku moved into a standing position breezily, laughing loudly at the unconscious girl before his feet. He clapped his hands slowly, peering at the frozen vampire chibi with delight.

A chosen one being harmed should send anyone in frenzy, especially this baka who had _that_ power.

"Her blood smells amazing." Naraku sniffed deeply, his eyes closing slowly in bliss while his annoying grin stayed in place. He moved forward until he was right next to her, kneeling down on one knee to look closely at the spilling blood. An eager pale hand rushed out to touch the blood, to possible get a taste of such succulent smelling nectar.

"_Don't_ you _**dare**_." The deadly voice made Naraku experience a foreign feeling deep down in his stomach, moving upwards where he found it difficult to even gulp.

Shaya was crouched down low, his hands on the ground in front of him with his eyes closed. The stance he was in made him look like an animal ready to pounce and Naraku's shocked expression turned into a slight smile.

"The prophecies are true..." He whispered in awe.

Growling loudly, Shaya leaned forward, going lower towards the ground until his nose was kissing it. His once combed silky hair was now untamed, and longer, spilling over and mixing with the dark concrete around him. "Hurt." His voice was deeper, more alluring yet deadly all at once. "Mate… Hurt!" He shouted. His eyes flashed opened as soon as he growled out "Kill."

Naraku stood up slowly, cautiously as if any swift movement would be his undone. "It's all true." He praised, looking into Shaya's red and _purple_ eyes. "You're the new race of vampire." He chuckled in delight, but was suddenly cut off when he felt a blow to the stomach.

Shaya was still in his position, his eyes locking on his unconscious chosen one. The color from her was fading and he fear the slipping of her precious life.

Crawling swiftly over towards her, he growled suddenly once again, hearing Naraku's movement in the distance.

"You're so rash." Naraku coughed out, dapping a finger against his bruised lips. "How long has it been since I saw you?" He rhetorically asked the dark substance on his finger.

When Shaya suddenly disappeared, Naraku's dark eyes moved around in alarm, jumping suddenly in the air, but Shaya collided with him and they both pummeled to the ground with a speed that no naked eye would notice.

Loud noised indicated each blow that either had taken or happen to block, but at the same time, the only person that could be seen was the injured girl who lay unconscious on the floor.

Naraku growled out loudly, exhaling a long breath when he finally gave Shaya an upper cut, sending him flying in the air.

Like a robot, Shaya got up unhurriedly, turning his head to the side to crack it, his red and purple eyes peering at Naraku deadly.

"Die." He whispered, a gush of wind swirling where he once stood, as he was now behind Naraku, plunging his fist in his chest.

Coughing up blood in utter shock and pain, Naraku fell to his knees, his head hitting the ground as he gripped his stomach. "Retreat." He shouted out in pain, his eyes focusing on Shaya as he made his way over to Kagome.

Before Naraku could have even finished the word, two figures jumped beside him.

Darkie and...

"You." Shaya whispered. "I'll kill you, Kouga."

Kouga's piercing black eyes challenged Shaya's red and purpled orbs, a smirk displaying across his features. "Would that be before or after Kagome's death?" He chuckled darkly while he lifted Naraku's arm over his shoulders as Darkie did the same.

Shaya gritted his teeth deadly, the purple seeping from his red orbs as Kagome's pale form came into view. Fisting his fist in anger, he reluctantly watched as the three of them disappeared, knowing that his Kagome came first.

"_Turn her!"_

………

"_Do it, or I __**will**__!"_

"**No**!" Inuyasha barked out, glaring off into the distance. "She's injured too badly!"

He waited for a reply, but none came, and he sighed in relief. He didn't think he had enough power both physically and mentally to argue with his vampire's side.

The tantalizing flow of crimson from Kagome's head tested Inuyasha will power. The small snarls of approval for smelling such luscious blood made him waver for a second, wanting to taste her but needing to refuse. If he was to drink even a sip of her blood now, he feared that he might drink her dry. His eyes traveled over her form for a split second, and he knew he wanted nothing more than to see the blood filling her pale cheeks, and that smile gracing her lips as she made a witty combat at him.

Kneeling before her, he pulled her carefully into his harms as he stood, her hands dangling lifelessly. The faint beating of her heart was enough evidence to prove her life, and he quickly headed forward to the safety of his home.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Fuck!" The throwing of objects collided against the walls as Naraku cursed such vulgarity that made Kouga and Darkie cringed.

The sweat coating over his pale skin mixed with his blood, and he glared ominously at the two vampires before him. "Leave you fools!" He threw a table towards them, and they easily blocked it with a hand.

Leaning his hands against the wall, he bowed his head in anger, watching as the blood seeped from his wound. "Prepare a blood bath for me!" He ordered, knowing that they could still hear him.

"Oh Shaya…" He whispered after a few minutes, chuckling softly before raising his head and throwing it back to break it out a loud rumble of laughter. "You're full of surprises!"

He limped over towards some scattered books that Kouga hand snatched for him out of Inutaisho's library. His hands rushed over a black book, which he found out to be one of Inutaisho's diary, filled with only his last son, Inuyasha.

"The New Race." He read aloud, brushing his uncombed hair out of his eyes. His eyes ran across wordings scribbled down by Inutaisho himself.

It read:

_My last son, Inuyasha was born on the first and only night where a purple moon was present. Our forefathers had foreseen it, saying that if ever a child be born on that night would die, unless the parents themselves are of the red eyed clan; I thought it was all mumbo jumbo since I wasn't one to believe such idiotism. Yet, I've realized that such unrealistic occurrences were only the beginning. A child, whom I'll someday grow to fear, has been born... _

Thin lips spread slowly, hungry eyes eating up the darkest secrets that only the red eyed vampires should be aware of.

_Those lethal eyes, with mixture of purple in red were by far more chilling than that of the red eyes themselves. Although my wife and I bare witnesses to his first transformation, our first son, Sesshomaru had grew suspicious back then, though as decades past, the memories grew dormant, and so did Inuyasha's power. _

Naraku sighed painfully, his eyes glued to Inuyasha's name while flashes of those deadly eyes slapped against his memory. He grunted slightly when the dirty book's sharp pages brushed against his wound, but his eyes never left the wordings in the book.

_I've tried to distance myself from Inuyasha, leaving him out from practices that Sesshomaru and I indulged in; fearful of his powers awakening, but the sorrowful look my dear son gave me broke the walls I built betw—_

Naraku rolled his eyes and skipped a few pages forward, not in the mood to read any sappy story that Inutaisho had written. His eyes landed on a more resent event to date.

_The vampire side of Inuyasha has become more prominent in its domination. I never thought it would be this powerful; then again it probably had training of its own, unbeknownst to Inuyasha himself. The trigger had to be because of it's chosen one. That idiot son of mines knew not the importance of marking someone. How many lives were taken due to their lack of perseverance of the mark bestowed upon them by Inuyasha? But this… Kagome was different. Her life was compatible with Inuyasha himself, earning him his first true chosen one. Although I am somewhat pleased, the fear is still shockingly strong. Inuyasha had no desire for a mate, but that didn't mean his vampire's side thought the same… after all; they were very well both separate beings._

"Separate beings…" Naraku repeated, brushing his cold fingers across the phrase. He knew that a vampire was one. No matter if they had the power to transform into a human and back, they were still solely a vampire. He wet his parched lips slowly, forwarding a couple pages ahead.

"The bath is ready sir." Kouga invaded quietly, bowing slightly as his eyes stayed glued to the book in Naraku's hands. "I hope those books are of use to you." He added.

"Yes…" Naraku smirked. "More than useful to me actually." He rested the book atop a ledge by itself, walking slowly towards Kouga, as not to show his discomfort.

Inutaisho had no idea what kind of power his son had, no one actually… not even Naraku himself who had received a deadly wound from Inuyasha.

Naraku brushed passed Kouga, walking down a long dark hallway, taking some steps downwards and entering a void room, safe for a medium size pool filled with red thick liquid.

"The blood of virgin maidens." Darkie appeared into the little light shining into the room, a smile on her now naked face. "Just like you like it." She circled Naraku slowly, watching him as he licked his lips eagerly.

"What of …"

"Oh don't worry." Darkie cut him off. "I've spared a lone terrified virgin for you to indulge in your playful acts." She smirked disgustedly, turning on her heels to exit the room.

"I was hoping you'd want to join my bed in place of that virgin."

She turned around, resting a finger against the side of her face. "Hmm, tempting…" She began, turning back towards the door. "But quite naturally, I'll decline." She slammed the door closed with a roll of her eyes.

Naraku clucked his tongue, stripping down and entering the pool, letting the blood engulf him fully.

He sighed jubilantly.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"_No, wait… I must go back!" Eriko screeched loudly, pulling her arms out of the dark haired man's grip. "This must be some misunderstanding!"_

"_Listen!" The man suddenly barked, baring his fangs menacingly at her. "He wrote that note, giving me orders to give it to you before your return!"_

_Eriko crumbled the letter tightly in her fist, tears welling up into her eyes. "He said he love me…" Her bottom lip trembled slightly. "He didn't even want me to leave, and now your telling me he wrote this?!"_

_She shook her head harshly, refusing to believe such ludicrous things. Sesshomaru wouldn't do such thing to her; never._

"_You never even wanted him to help you."_

_She froze suddenly at the hatred in the man's voice. Turning reluctantly to face the man, she choked back a cry at the truth. "He knew…?"_

"_Of course he did!" He released her hands suddenly, as if she was carrying some disease. "He could have __**smelt**__ it."_

_Eriko's hands covered over her heart in shock, shaking her head forcefully in denial. "Lies! All lies!" She shouted, her knees giving up as she crumbled to the ground._

"_Your coronary disease you mean? Is that lies too?" He asked, bending over and grasping her by her shoulders. "Answer me you fool!" He spat, glaring down at her tearful eyes._

"_I was going to get treatment; I didn't want to leave any options behind!" She reasoned._

"_You liar! You refused the life he wanted to give you; you feared that life!"_

"_That's not true!" She hiccupped, closing her eyes tightly as the tears spilled. "That's not true." She whispered softly. "Not true…"_

_The man snatched the letter, opening it and reading it allowed softly, and then shouting the last line. "I don't ever want to see you again, Eriko… I don't love you anymore…" He sighed. "He doesn't love you!" He shouted._

_Eriko gripped her ears tightly, screaming loudly the one word that left her mouth. "No!" She sniffled. "He __**does **__love me; he told me so countless of times!"_

"_Then you're nothing but a fool!"_

Eriko chuckled softly, letting the cool wind kiss her equally cold skin soothingly. She was sure of her feelings for Sesshomaru, knowing that his betrayal was enough to make her hate him…

"I was wrong…" She whispered to the night.

"Wrong about what?"

Looking behind her suddenly, she sighed in relief when she looked upon Sesshomaru. He came after all… She was so sure that he might have ditched her to be with that human.

"You came." She got into a standing position, her height no where near Sesshomaru's still.

Sesshomaru didn't reply, his piercing red eyes silently drinking in her beauty. He was afraid that he'd forget her innocent face, afraid that their memories would be forgotten completely. He shifted slightly, and the locket around his neck sparkled under the moon's light, bringing Eriko's gaze upon it.

"You still have it." She was shocked.

If he didn't love her anymore, then why would he keep something that was so significant in their past life? He wet her lips, brushing her hair out of her face before looking out at the tall buildings before them.

"Remember this place?" She asked wistfully. "It doesn't look the same, but this was our spot." She smiled sadly, her eyes clouding over with the past. "It's been so long…" She mumbled, sighing loudly.

"I've missed you."

Eriko looked slowly towards Sesshomaru, peering up at him with unreadable eyes. He missed her…? Did she just hear his blatant confession correctly? Why would he miss her if he told her he didn't love her in the letter? He was lying…!

Cold eyes clashed with his. "You're lying!"

"I'm not." He said calmly. "I've never stopped missing you since the day you left." Taking a step towards her, his eyes never left her wavering ones. "Even after you left me that letter; I never could bring myself to fully hate you."

"Letter?" She asked in confusion. "I never wrote you a letter!" She growled softly at him, seeing no point for him to make up such lies. It might have been decades since they were last together, but that didn't mean her memories were ancient history!

"Yes you did." He sighed suddenly, pinching his nose bridge with his index and thumb finger. "But that's not why we're here…" He wasn't in the mood to argue with her, he just wanted to know why she suddenly appeared after all these years, and mostly... why did she let another turn her? "How did you become a vampire and why?"

"You know how one comes a vampire." She replied icily. "As for why; simply because I was dying of an incurable heart disease that the doctors back then had not even the inkling idea of how to at least treat it." She placed her palm over her now dead heart. "Naraku saved me…" She whispered.

Sesshomaru nodded once, his once emotionless eyes glaring heated down at Eriko, the one person who bare witness to his usual closed off emotions. "Was I not good enough to save you?" He barked, leaning forward towards her. "Did you despise me that much, Eriko?!"

Silence gave him consent.

"I see… Then our love was a lie all along?" Narrowing his eyes to slits, he bared his fangs threateningly at her. "Answer me!"

She jumped in surprise, trembling slightly under his gaze. "I believed in our love from the very start!" She shouted, tiptoeing to get a little more height. "You're the one who threw it all away; you're the one who never loved me – you said so yourself in that detestable letter!"

"I've always loved you, since the day I laid eyes on you when you and your family became live in servants!"

"Don't you dare lie to me, Sesshy!" She gasped through her tears at the sudden call of his nickname. The wonderful memories of the way they once were rushed back in her mind full force, and she quivered from the loved she felt from him back then.

Stepping closer towards her, he encircled her in his arms tightly. "I would never lie to you Eriko."

She buried her face in his chest, fisting his clothing in her small fist. "Then why did you make my heart hurt so much…" She cried out. "Why did I feel so much pain?"

He sighed sadly, hiding his red orbs behind closed lids. "Gomen, Eriko… Gomen."

"Tell me you love me then… tell me you never stopped." She eased up to look him into her eyes, now in her human form to show him her natural liquid pool he was so accustomed with. "Tell me you'll… stay with me." She smiled slightly, kissing his lips lightly.

"I've never stopped loving you, and I never plan to." He whispered automatically, cupping her cheek with both his hands. "I don't know where you got that letter from, but I never wrote you anything, and I never gave up hope of your return…" He kissed her forehead firmly.

"I'll never leave your side." He whispered ghostly.

They embraced slowly, while Eriko buried her face in the crook of his neck. She smiled softly, but not the innocent smile you'd see on someone who was pure. Her smile was a devious smiled meant only for deception. Her eyes flashed black and her smile spread into a deceitful smirk.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

The shuffling of keys made Rin turn her head slowly towards the door, her face puffy from crying so much, and tissues crumbled beside her.

"Hai, I'm late… It won't happen again, and blah blah." She heard Sakurin recited like always, closing and locking back the door.

When Sakurin heard no reply or raised voice, she turned on the lights to look at her sister, freezing momentarily at her sister's appearance. "What the hell happened to you?" She asked out, in utter concern that she shocked herself.

"He's… not coming back." Rin mumbled, tears willing up in her chocolaty orbs. She half smiled at Sakurin, then turned her eyes upon the blank television screen.

Sakurin shook her head in confusion. "Who's not coming back?" She moved forward to sit on the coffee table in front of her, slanting her head to the side to look her sister in the eyes. "Is it Sesshomaru?"

Furrowing her brows, Rin gave a negative shook of her head. "Sesshomaru is only my professor and friend, nothing more and nothing less."

"Oh…So he's not your boyfriend?"

"No…" She sighed, debating whether she should tell her sister everything. "I'm going out with Maru…" She paused suddenly. "Well I think we're over for good now."

Sakurin's eyes soften slightly, leaning over to rest her hand on her sister's leg. "What happened?"

"He's in love with someone else." She half smiled, letting herself fall sideways in the couch. "I feel so stupid to let myself fall so easily for him." She turned her head in the couch, to wipe her tears, and then looked back up at her sister.

"I'm sorry to hear that…" Sakurin brushed her fingers across her sister's wet cheeks hesitantly, not knowing how to comfort her. It was the first time they ever had a conversation without shouting in a very long time, and the new feeling felt good in some way.

"Don't be." Sakurin heard her sister mumbled, smiling through her pain. It was so like her sister to act all strong when she was hurting so much; a trait that Sakurin secretly admired about her sister.

"If he's foolish enough to love someone else when you're here, then he's not worth it." Sakurin lifted her sister's head and sat in the now empty spot, and then rested her sister's head in her lap. "It's his loss for not being with someone as special as you." She finger combed her sister's hair lightly, the feeling lulling Rin into a slight slumber.

"If only my heart would listen to you…" She sighed out, forcing her tear filled eyes to stay open.

Laughing, Sakurin looked down silently at her sister, pulling a strand of hair out of her face. "In due time, Rin… In due time."

Turning on her back, Rin faced upwards, wiping her eyes fully from the tears. "We're actually having a decent conversation."

Sakurin chuckled. "We're probably both dreaming."

They both looked into each other's eyes, a slight smirk dancing across their face.

"So you dream about a civil chitchat between us?"

"Hmm… more or less." She shrugged, blowing her short hair out of her face. "And since we're 'dreaming', I guess I can have a sister talk with you."

"Dream right ahead." Rin smiled and shifted slightly to get comfortable in her position. "Is this about a boy?" She pried.

"That's not meant as a question is it?" She rolled her eyes playfully at her. "But yeah, it's Souta… with complications."

"You mean Kagome's little brother?" She questioned. "That hot dude?" She blurted out, blushing suddenly when her sister quirked a brow at her. "What? They didn't make them like that when I was in high school; even if that wasn't so long ago."

Shaking her head, Sakurin's shoulders shook with suppressed laughter. She had forgotten how much her said things without shame or a second thought. "You're hopelessly… weird!"

"Takes one to know one!" She shot back, immaturely.

"Any_ways_…" Sakurin started. "I really like Souta and he likes me, but we're sorta in secret."

Rin watched the hesitancy in her sister's orbs, waiting for her to continue.

"He's dating my best friend." She blurted out, shifting her orbs when her sister's chocolate pools bulged out in surprise.

"Are you crazy?!" Rin shouted. "That's deemed as the ultimate betrayal! What are you thinking Sakurin?" Rin pushed herself up, kneeling down in the couch and facing her sister.

"No need to go in bitch mode on me." She reminded icily. She never should have told her sister anything!

"No… that's not it." She said softly, resting her hands on her arm. "What if you get hurt; if he hurts you?"

"He's not going to." She replied positively. "It's different with him." She smiled slightly, pink dusting over her cheeks. "He's such a good kisser too!" She gushed out, turning to Rin with the hugest grin ever.

Laughing, Rin watched as the happiness spilled from Sakurin's eyes, feeling the ease of her happiness seeping into her wounded heart. "I'm happy for you." She said truthfully. "Just be carefully still; a woman's heart is really fragile." She sighed sadly, biting her bottom lip as her mind drifted back to Maru.

"Yo…!" Snapping her fingers in Rin's face, Sakurin repeated another 'yo' at her sister. "Don't think about that idiot." She ordered. "He's not worth the time."

"It's hard not to…" She mumbled ghostly.

"Then, may I suggest a movie with some popcorn?" She inquired uncertainly.

Shrugging, Rin got up quickly to head into the kitchen. "I got the popcorn." She shouted, already searching through the filled cupboards since she had done some shopping a few days ago.

"How about Pearl Harbor?" Sakurin was already shuffling through some DVDs they had laying around, picking out some possible choices.

"No! There's a love story in that… and besides, it sucks seeing _my_ Ben Affleck with anyone else except me."

"But he's never with you." She rolled her eyes, and then laughed when Rin grumbled out "Exactly.", with a sad, dejected voice.

"Ok, I got it. How about 'Madea Goes To Jail'?"

Rin had already measured out some popcorn seeds to pop in an already prepared pot with cooking oil. "Yeah, Madea's a good medicine to bring out some laughter."

"Agreed."

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kagome looked around the surrounding area frightfully, trying to adjust her eyes to the dark abyss engulfing her. She had to find a way out quickly!

Taking a chance and rushing in the left direction, she grew more frantic when the mirthful laughter seemed to near her. Stumbling over some thing that she had no way of identifying, she looked behind her, only to come face to face with complete darkness.

The laughter still continued.

Her breathing was coming in short heavy pants, and her clumsiness only seemed to surface when the voice 'tsked' at her in disapproval.

"Please… don't… don't…." She was too out of breath to even finish her plea.

Her only reply was more laughter, but she sighed with relief when a ray of light slapped against her sweaty visage. She was almost there, only a few more limps and she would feel safe, knowing that the light would act as a protective shield.

When she finally got out, a lone figure greeting her, and she smiled with a sense of peace, knowing that she's finally save.

"Inuyasha!" She shouted, rushing into his arms as he hugged her closely. "Thank God I found you!" She felt him bury his face in her neck, and she only hugged him closer, as his hold around her became more firm.

He never spoke, and she wondered why he wasn't even asking her what the problem was. With her eyes still closed, to stop the perspiration from falling in her eyes, she tried to ease up from him, but he never loosened his hold.

"Inuyasha…?" She asked timidly, opening her eyes slowly.

When she realized that black hair was in place of silver, she screeched out in terror, forcing herself quickly from his arms, but she never got free.

The mop of midnight mane moved back slightly, his eyes hidden behind closed lids. She looked on in sheer confusion, knowing that this person looked exactly like the Inuyasha she knew, but she took it all back when he smirked, displaying deadly fangs.

"What the…?" Her question died on her parted lips as he slowly lifted his lids, revealing those burning red pools of evilness towards her.

Her lips parted to scream, but nothing came forth, only the pooling of her tears as fright once again consumed her. This was not Inuyasha! Where did he go?

She refused to stay close to this evil any longer, and she found the power to push him away, only to run back into the same darkness she wanted to leave.

Kagome thought she was finally free, but firm hands jerked her forcefully and she let out a loud panicky scream, drowning out the calling of her name.

…………

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shook Kagome's thrashing form forcefully, pulling her out of her dream. "Kagome!" He called again, half of his body over hers as he knelt on his bed where she lay. "Wake up, Kags!" He gave her one hard final jerk as gravity left her body momentarily before she slammed back down on the plush bed.

She opened her eyes quickly; tears springing from her eyes while a dreadful headache over take her. She scanned the room franticly, trying to spot the red eyed vampire who was chasing her. Sitting up, shell-shocked, she finally turned her head slowly to Inuyasha who was watching her with a perplexed look.

"You were him." She mumbled shakily. "You were Shaya…" Her lips quivered in the blink of an eye and she felt Inuyasha's hand drop from her shoulders.

"It's…" Inuyasha licked his lips quickly, pulling her shaking body into his embrace. "It's just a bad dream Kagome." He inhaled her scent, kissing the side of her head lightly. "Just a bad dream…"

Kagome clung to him like he was dear life. She didn't know why she had that kind of dream, and right now she didn't even want to know why. She felt like the answer would be something she dreaded.

The seconds that past seemed like hours while she was being held in his arms, but as Kagome's shaking body subsided and the tears halted, she found herself smiling softly in his welcoming arms.

"I think it's best we stop this." She broke the hold Inuyasha had on her to look up at him in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean, you… being my toy." He clarified. "How should I say this?" He rhetorically asked. "I'm releasing you."

"I…" She shook her head in confusion, a wave of nausea coming over her from the bump on her head. Why wasn't she happy when she knew she should be?

"It's for the best, and it's also what you've wanted as of late, right?" Brushing a strand of hair out of her face, his fingers lingered on her soft cheeks.

"Is this all because I'm causing confusion between you and Kikyou?"

"Why would there be a problem?"

"Well… Kouga told me you guys were an item and so…" She trailed off when Inuyasha's eyes suddenly turned hard, his amber pools swirling with hatred.

"Don't ever mention his name around me." He warned. "That ass almost got you killed!"

Kagome smiled, brushing him off with a wave of her hand. "No he didn't, he just wanted some fresh air and trouble was there." She carefully touched the bump on her head that was banded up. "I'm a magnet for trouble after all."

Grunting slightly, he just looked at Kagome's actions. "Anyways, he's lying. Kikyou and I are not an item, and we never will be." He noted.

"Then why were you guys in that position."

He thought back to when Kagome caught him, having no way to explain it. "You just have to trust me on this one."

She didn't know why, but she wanted to trust him, needed to actually.

"Then can we at least stay friends?" When he shook negatively, she moved closer to him. "Why?" She asked, alarmed.

"I'm dangerous."

Rolling her eyes, she pouted. "I like danger." She said, wanting to avoid any arguments that might arise with Inuyasha's ridiculous explanations. She was clearly not in the mood.

"You only think you do."

"I know I do." She came closer to him, his breath caressing her forehead. "I want to be by your side." She confessed.

"That's not a good idea… I won't be able to restrain myself."

"From doing what?"

"From having you." He admitted in a serious manner that made her breath hitched.

Was this a confession she was hearing? Did Inuyasha feel the same way she felt for him? God, she desperately hoped he did. But if he felt that way, why would having her be such a bad thing? She sighed sadly, thinking back to the times he acted around her, to the night they first kiss. She had no problem with it, it was just his phobia that kept him from being truthful.

"Then…" She looked up into his eyes, easing down the silk robe off of her shoulders. "Why won't you have me?" She asked boldly, blinking up at him.

Inuyasha froze, but his hand soon remembered how to move and he lifted it up slowly, moving to cup her cheeks. But just before he could touch her, he pulled back, dropping his gaze from her.

"I'm sorry."

He left the room.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

My exams are officially starting next month and I need to study harder than I've ever studied before. So, for a heads up… I'm not gonna update until my exams are over… which is on my birthday. So if you don't know my bday – find out xD And you guys are probably saying that I could update during my 2 week break which am on right now, but it's not even like a break. I have classes practically everyday to prepare us seniors for the exams.

I haven't had a good rest since last year summer xD And after exams I'll take full advantage of my vacation. I don't even wanna hear bout college work *groans*

Anyways, I hope you guys are understanding and know that I will never drop this story =D And btw, that goes for my first story, _Diary Of A Woman_. I've simply put that on hold… but I'd never drop it.

And now, I thank you guys for the previous reviews, and would always appreciate them. I hope you enjoyed this update too… leave me your thoughts in a review! (grins)


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

A/N: I know I said I'd update after my exams (which haven't started as yet; for me anyways), but studying all the time is boring! And you would not believe what my mom did to me! She took off the net _and_ cable! She could have at least hid the modem (even tho I would hunt for it!) How the hell could I live in a silent house with only studying 24/7? A girl need a break right? (On a side note… thank God for music!)

I was actually happy to go to school just so I can sneak on the comp in the computer room or even head out by my friend's home during lunch hours. It's a nightmare having no cable and net! I'm so damn bored that I found anything interesting! Even counting ants on the wall!

Ok, so… as of last week Thursday, I'm technically over with high school!! Yay!! But I have to go to school only when I have exams and for graduation practice. My first exam is next week Monday in the afternoon, so I can sleep in a little late that morning.

Anyways… am serious now… _**'I will not update until my birthday comes/ exams are over.'**_

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Coming to a conclusion that the day couldn't become any hotter, Sakurin sighed loudly before hungrily goggling down the cool water. Her black tank top was glued to her skin from perspiration and the shorts she wore was only holding her victim of the heat.

Throwing her weary upper body back on the grass in the usual spot under the tree, she didn't even flinch when the water accidentally splash against her.

"You really love to tantalize people don't you?" Reiko asked, a fake smile gracing her features.

Opening a tired eye, Sakurin peeked up at Reiko. "Is it working for you?"

"Nope." Sitting down with her back to the tree trunk she hugged her knees close to her chest.

"Then I'm not tantalizing anyone." Sakurin smiled lazily, using a hand as a pillow for her head. "Where's Kimiko by the way?" She eased up a little, scanning around the school grounds with her eyes. "I need to talk to her." She whispered, remembering the way they parted on the weekend.

Reiko's voice brought her back to the present. "She didn't come to school today." Shrugging, she too looked around the grounds and spotted one of the guys who hanged with them.

As she waved him over, she noticed Sakurin looking near him expectantly, as if wishing to spot someone.

"Souta didn't come to school either."

Sakurin quirked a brow at her. "Why would that matter?"

"Oh I don't know."

Sakurin watched her smile slightly before turning her head to the guy who looked down at her with his hands in his pockets.

"Well, recess is almost over so I'm going to head back to class now." Sakurin got up swiftly, not even waiting for a respond from Reiko.

Reiko watched her go with a heated glower following her. "She sickens me." She spat, clenching her fist tightly.

"How so?" The guy asked, sitting down next her.

"Because…!" She gritted out angrily but then released a puff of hot breath slowly to calm her growing anger.

Reiko didn't understand what Sakurin had that she didn't have. How could she slither her way through Souta's defensive so easily and strongly to make him like her just as much?

"I thought you guys were good friends."

Scolding up at him, she wrinkled her nose in disgust. "You know I'm good at faking, Sammy."

He smiled at her, but it didn't reach his eyes. "That's a given."

"Anyways, where is Souta?"

"I'm not his keeper, Rei Rei." He rolled his eyes skywards. "What's it to you anyways?" His eyes were following a petite female teacher who was looking for some of her students and a smile stretched his lips since he knew she would be heading over this way for him. "I'm sure you're the last person Souta wants to be asking that question."

"Oh shut up." She gritted out, folding her arms and legs angrily.

"What? No guy likes a three second whore; even if she happens to be _faking_ it." He started to chuckle, only to break out into a loud laughter when she slapped him across his bare arms since he was wearing a simple vest due to the heat.

"Just because you can only go up to one minute, that doesn't mean you can bring me down!" She huffed loudly, glaring daggers at him.

"Well, maybe I'm as good at faking it like you are." He smirked at her while she continued to glare at him. "Anyways, what's Sakurin's number?" He asked, picking at some grass next to him.

"What?" Reiko asked in shock, shaking her head to make sure she heard right. "You've got to be kidding me!" She shouted indignantly.

He looked up at her, quirking a brow at her. "What? Awe, don't be sad, I already have your number." He grinned and threw some grass strands at her.

Reiko made a disgusted noise under her breath, brushing off the grass off of her. "Do you like her now? Or are you just in it for fun?"

"When was it ever your business?" He rested his back on the tree trunk, next to Reiko, who only seemed to be able to glower at him. "She's just interesting. Not like the whores she has as friend." He took a peek at the girl next to him, watching as the heat seemed to be exiting her ears.

"What did you just say?" She questioned, through gritted teeth.

"Oh, you understand me." He smiled lazily, looking off to the distance as he watched students head to their classes. "Sakurin isn't anything like you and the girls she hangs out with. She goes to classes, she's intelligent and she has curves that would send any men into frenzy. Just image how she'd look in the future!" He licked his lips in thought; picturing Sakurin's retreating form from earlier. "Face it, you and Kimiko along with the others live to be fucked randomly… I'm sure you guys are already addicted to sex."

"Don't you think you're taking it too far, Sammy?" She asked slowly, the humiliation seeping its way in her words.

"I barely began!" He admonished, oblivious to Reiko's feelings. "I don't hear anything about Sakurin these days, it's like she dropped off of the whoredom radar." He sighed. "I always wanted a piece of ass from her, especially since this is my last year in high school." He shook his head in regret. "But truthfully, Sakurin is someone decent whom any guy would like to be with."

"Tell me something, Sammy." Reiko ran her fingers through her damped hair due to the sweat from the heat. "Aren't you being a little hypocritical?" She straightened up to face him more. "I mean, you love sex don't you? You also had sex with Kimiko, me – regrettably, and my friends. Maybe you're getting all righteous on me just because Sakurin is the only one who you haven't gotten around to fucking." Her glare came back full force, and Sammy flinched in surprise when he saw her glower.

"Don't you get it Rei Rei? We're in a society where men aren't penalized for sexing randomly unless they catch something." He chuckled when she bit her lip in anger. "If I sex twenty chicks in a day, it won't be as bad as you sexing ten men in a week. It's more common for the male to get praise for nailing that much girls." He snapped his fingers two times at her. "Get with the program; I know you have some sense in you."

"And so, while you're with a girl, you only want one thing from her… but to her you want her fully but in…" She paused when he started nodding his head in agreement.

"In reality, we're really just _fooling around. _Every man wants a _lady_ to carry home to their mom, not the town's harlot."

Reiko nodded her head in understand and she looked up with big sorrow filled eyes suddenly when Sammy patted her on her leg.

"The world is cruel, I'll tell you that much." He pursed his lip playfully at her. "And you just have to know how to be twice as cruel to kick it right in its ass." Winking at her as she suddenly glared at him, he sighed and eased back on the tree in comfort. "Sakurin could be my lady to show to my mom." He smiled widely. "Even if she's just fifteen and still changing as we speak, but she'll be sixteen in less than two months right and she's smart so she'll definitely change before she graduate, probably even long before that." He looked to Reiko for an answer for her birthday but she didn't pick her teeth. "Yea, me being two years older isn't much of a stretch." He added after a while.

His eyes scanned the area when he saw the same Spanish teacher shouting out at some students who didn't want to head to class.

"Oh, so about Sakurin's number…" He looked at Reiko hopefully. "What is it?"

She held up her cell phone tauntingly. "Why should I give it to such cruelty?" She asked softly, folding her leg over the other.

"C'mon Bonita…" He smiled at her.

"Naw, you're not being a good friend to Souta." She pushed the cell back into her pocket. "I'm sure he told you about him and Sakurin."

Sammy furrowed his brow. "He and Sakurin got something going on?" He asked in surprise. "Well dayum, Souta ain't holding up now is he? He really does go for what he wants." He shook his head in defeat. The kid was smart, even if he was younger than him.

"He didn't tell you?" She asked puzzled.

"No, and I'm surprise because we always tell each other stuff." He shook his head slightly in confusion, a smile still playing across his lips.

Reiko sighed in defeat and hatred. If Souta didn't brag about being with Sakurin, then it means that he really was serious about being with her! But it wouldn't work out in the future right? Reiko prayed it wouldn't work out anymore than she being with him, even though she desperately wished Souta would have eyes only for her.

She sighed, glaring at nothing in particular.

Sammy took that moment to lean over to Reiko, placing his hands on her hand that was still holding her cell. "Well I can at least be her friend." He smirked brazenly at her, his eyes gazing deeply into hers when she looked up at him quizzically for a split second. "We're still cool if that's what you're wondering about…" Winking at her, he pulled her hand with the cell quickly towards him and smiled when she gasped in shock.

"That's the last thing I need from you." Using her other hand, she quickly gripped her cell phone and pulled her hand out of his grip while she got into a standing position with a defiant huff.

Before Sammy could try his luck, the same petite teacher marched up towards them, coming to a stop in front of Sam as she hovered over him. "Sam, how many times do I have to tell you –"

"Not to skip your class?" He cut in, finishing his teacher's sentence for her. He ran his tongue slowly over his top teeth, smiling at his teacher while he eased up into a standing position as his height hovered over her. "It's too much to count, Senorita Lopez."

She looked up at him through her lenses, huffing slightly from walking around too much. "So get to class." She ordered, and then started arguing in Spanish under her breath when he didn't budge. "Come to class now, Sam!"

"Si…" He drawled out, biting his bottom lips while his depths of blue orbs followed the traveling tear of perspiration that was trickling down his Spanish teacher's chest, where he lost it as it rush between her cleavage.

As he followed her back into the class, he couldn't help watching how nicely those jeans hugged her derrière. He blew a kissed in her direction and then looked up to the heavens. "Gracias, Dios." He whispered with delight.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Rin sat across from Virnette, gnawing at her bottom lip silently while she let her friend digest what she had just told her. She was surprise when Virnette barely made sarcastic replies about what she's been through. It was true that taking in the thought of vampires being real so suddenly would only have that person questioning how the hell blood sucking creatures could exist.

"So this guy you've been swept off of your feet by is a vampire?" She asked slowly. "And, his old wrinkled girlfriend is back and now he left you?"

"When you put it like that…" Rin stuttered, fiddling with her fingers with an embarrassed smile. When she got a dry look from her friend in return, she sighed. "Yes, pretty much. But his girlfriend is not _old_, V."

Virnette snorted loudly, wetting her lips and then looked into Rin's eyes through her half closed orbs. "You said he told you he hasn't seen her since before your _great_ _grandmother _was conceived, possible even longer am sure."

"I know what I said, but vampires age differently."

"Whatever Rin, she's still old and wrinkled in my book."

"I wish she truly was. Not to sound bad or anything." Sighing, she took up a small hand fan, turned it on and held it towards her. "The heat is killing me." She groaned out, rotating her head slowly as the cool breeze kiss her bare neck. "She's so beautiful V."

"So are you Rin, and you're definitely not wrinkle!"

Rin cracked a smile.

"If this Maru vampire person truly cares for you, then he'll return." She started, on a more serious tone. "It's not good for someone as wonderful as you to pine over a guy who's too blind to notice how amazing you are Rin." Virnette smiled warmly, patting Rin's hand that was on the table between them.

"Have you and my sister spoken recently?" She joked. "You sound just like her, but she bashed on him more."

Virnette quirked a brow at her in surprise, turning her head to the side slightly. "You and Sakurin spoke recently?"

This time, Rin smiled widely, a genuine smile that displayed her dimples. "Yup, and we even ate popcorn and watch some comedy movies."

"Really now?" The astonishment in Virnette's voice didn't go unnoticed to Rin. "Did she bump her head or something?"

"Of course not." Rin laughed slightly. "We agreed to be dreaming though. I was really hurt that night and I guess she does have a heart after all."

"That's really good to hear!" She grinned. "So are you guys still dreaming?"

"I think we're half asleep or something. She'd greet me and all still but we never got the same feeling to act like we did before."

"I see… I hope you guys can patch things up fully, and maybe she could help keep your mind off of that jerk off." Virnette's orbs suddenly turned heated. "The nerve of this Maru jerk to think he could drop you just because his wrinkled bitch came hopping into view."

"C'mon V, stop it." She giggled slightly. "He's really a nice guy."

"He doesn't deserve you. Not a guy like him. He's a lair and a cheat."

"I never said that." Rin quirked a brow in puzzlement while trying to remember if she did or not. "Did I?"

"Now you're getting absentminded?" Virnette shook her head. "You told me some badass chick said his real name isn't Maru, did you not?"

Nodding slowly, realization started to dawn on her and she snapped her fingers. "Oh yea, I remembered now!" She hit her sweaty forehead. "My bad, but he's not a cheater!"

"Suuure he isn't." She drawled out. "Because he contacted you and would never dream of busying himself by probably lip locking over and over with a wrinkled bitch." Her sarcasm ran thickly in her words.

"Don't be like that V." She admonished sadly, her voice low.

"Awe c'mon Rin. Why the hell do you force yourself to believe the best of every situation?" She questioned. "Do you really think he's just _talking _to that woman?"

"I have to Virnette…" She sniffled suddenly, bowing her head with her hand palming her forehead. "I don't want to picture them holding each other, much less kissing. Every time the images rush into my mind, I always deny it and force myself to believe that he'll be back."

"Oh Rinnie…" Virnette whispered out, standing up to move over next to Rin, where she hugged her to her frame. "Believe this or not, but it gets better." She smiled reassuringly at Rin who looked up at her with big chocolaty pools.

"You promise?"

She sighed, rubbing down Rin's arm soothingly. "I pro –…"

Before she could finish, the bell rang and interrupted them. "Shit, I'm gonna be late for my class." Virnette cursed softly and moved to get up but stopped to look at Rin.

"Go on, I'll be alright." Rin smiled and eased up from her, already packing her books into her bag while Virnette did the same. "Hurry up, you're class is all the way on the other campus."

"I'm going." She told her, zipping her bag closed and then turning to her friend with a bright smile. "You'll be alright, right?"

"Yup, I'll get better." She grinned and waved after her retreating friend.

When her friend was out of sight, she huffed out a loud puff of air, hosting her bag on her back as she headed for the ball field. Since she had no class schedule now, she figured she could just sit on the bleachers and think things through. She wished Sesshomaru was in school though; he always made thinking easier when she was going through a hard time.

Throwing her bag unceremoniously on the floor, she sat at the bottom of the bleachers, easing back where she rested her head slightly on the higher bleacher's step with her eyes closed as the sun penetrated her.

Minutes that felt like hours passed and all she could do was sigh herself away. Only Maru's voice was filling her mind, where he told her how he never stopped loving that girl.

"You know…" A voice started.

Rin jumped suddenly when she heard a bored voice invade her mind. She sat up straight, looking behind her to spot a male figure laying a few steps from her, his long mane lying on the floor.

"You're sighing away your happiness." He whispered softly, his eyes still closed.

"Who are you?" Standing up, Rin narrowed her eyes to get a better look at him. His mane was so long that Rin felt a wave of jealously wash over her. The way the sun made them shine meant how silky they probably were. She knew her mouth was catching flies, but she actually welcomed it, loving the color he chose for his hair.

"I'm Takeshi." He opened one of his eyes to look at her, a small smirk playing at his lips that Rin failed to notice. His amber eyes slowly looked over her petite form and he saw the blush creeping up from her neck to her ears.

"You're related to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha?"

"They're my cousins." He eased up effortlessly, moving his single braided hair behind him. "And you are?"

She noticed the way his eyes drooped in boredom and it made her feel as if he was trying to peer into her very soul and she couldn't help but fidget under his intense gaze.

"Um, I'm Rin…" She breathed out.

"Hmm…" He scratched his chin lightly before yawning loudly. "Your sighs woke me up."

"I'm sorry." She automatically apologized and then screwed her eyes shut while biting her upper lip in mortification.

'_I'm sorry?'_ She thought; embarrassed at how she probably sounded.

His light chuckling forced her to open her eyes. "You're cute." He took up his guitar bag and lazily walked towards her, his hands hidden in his pants pocket.

Rin's face only seemed to warm up more, and the heat from the sun wasn't helping much. She looked up meekly when he peered down in her face, as if trying to figure out what she was thinking. The proximity was making her whole body tremble.

"Here…" Takeshi suddenly held up a lollipop with a wide animated smile on the wrapper, facing her.

Rin watched the sweet before looking back into his amber pools. "What's this for?"

"It'll bring you happiness." He smiled slightly. "Take it." He cocked his head to the side after a few seconds, blinking quizzically at her. "You don't want it?" He started to move it away from her but both her hands grabbed his that held the candy.

"No, I want it." She smiled softly before pulling back her hands and holding them behind her. "Oh!" She took it from him, blushing in embarrassment once again. What was wrong with her?! "Thank you, Takeshi." She smiled shyly at him.

"I hope it brings you plenty happiness." With that said he brushed passed her and started for the other bleachers across the large field.

"Where…. Where are you going?"

Takeshi turned around slightly, his long braided mane moving in sync with him. "To sleep." He pointed at the other bleachers lazily with a slight yawn. "You're sighs are annoying." He turned around and strolled off to his destination, leaving a bewildered Rin behind.

She heaved a sigh once again, and then looked down at the lollipop in her hands before hitting her lips lightly with it as a small smile tugged at her lips.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kagome's half closed orbs looked up lazily at the ceiling of her dorm room before turning on her side with a loud sigh.

"How did I survive?" She whispered in wonder.

Shaya wanted to kill her; that she knew. Also, that mystery vampire surely didn't want to have tea with her. He loved the thrill of inflicting pain on others, and she knew she was the lucky candidate that night.

Kagome didn't know why she kept coming face to face with danger and living to tell the tale with a couple of bruises. Was she so lucky with death? Or was there someone out there who made sure she had no full association with death itself?

"I guess I really am a soul survivor." She said doubtfully, remembering what Shaya told her that night when he didn't get to kill her.

Sighing loudly, she shifted in her position, moving to lie on her back once again. She still didn't know how she ended up in Inuyasha's care.

"Inuyasha…" She mumbled, sadness engulfing her like a sinking boat. "You big idiot!" She shouted in aggravation. "I just want to be with you!" She rolled her eyes with a loud huff.

"Talking to yourself again?" Sango came into view with a bottle of orange juice in her hands, which she gave to Kagome.

Sitting up slowly, Kagome accepted the juice with a soft 'thank you.' "When did you get in?"

"Not long ago since I only heard you questioning why you survived." She grinned widely, throwing her body on the couch next to Kagome with a loud sigh. "The place is so damn hot!" She rubbed the back of her sweaty neck quickly, moving the strand of hairs off of her skin.

"So you were here the whole time." Kagome told her, looking at her dryly as she rubbed the cold bottle on her exposed neck and face.

"Exactly, smarty pants." Smiling, she snatched the bottle from Kagome and repeated what her friend was doing, to herself.

"You should knock next time." Kagome snatched back the bottle as she glared playfully at Sango.

"It's my dorm room too you know." As she made to snatch the bottle, Kagome moved it out of her reach. "Hey, no fair! You're supposed to let me take it."

"Life isn't fair." She stuck out her tongue at her with humor playing in her orbs.

As Sango's light chuckling died down, she stayed silent as she watched the now quiet Kagome gulp down the cold liquid and then sighed in content with her eyes closed after she finished.

"You're hurting." Sango noted softly.

"What are you talking about?" She quirked a brow in confusion, resting the empty bottle on the coffee table in front of them.

"I can't believe you actually fell in love with him."

"Come again?" She asked stupidly, rushing into a standing position to head into the kitchen with the bottle.

"You know who I'm talking about." Sango sang out. Thinking back to the night Kagome told her about, she was still amazed as to how Kagome was still walking around with life in her body.

"Even if I do love him, it wouldn't matter." Biting the inside of her mouth, she turned her back on Sango. "He doesn't love me."

"Kagome…" Sango stood up and walked over to her. "Honey, if he never loved you then he wouldn't have pushed you away." Rubbing down Kagome's arm soothingly, she smiled behind her. "Although I don't really know Inuyasha, I have no doubt that he feels the same towards you."

Kagome snorted, brushing past Sango. "The last thing a guy like Inuyasha needs is some messed up girl like me loving him."

"You are not messed up!"

"I am!" She insisted. "What kind of guy wants to be with a girl who has vampires chasing her practically every time she goes out?" She shook her head in confusion. "Further more… a girl who's been _tainted_ by one of them." She added in a low hushed voice.

"You are not tainted Kagome!" Sango gasped, and then rushed towards her and pulled her forward so she can face her. "Hold up…" She grasped Kagome's chin firmly, moving her face towards hers even though Kagome's gaze still refused to meet Sango's. "You never brought up that when a guy is involved." Realization slowly dawned on her, and Sango let her hands fall from Kagome. "You really do love him don't you?"

"Oh my God, Sango!" She screeched out in anger. "Would you…" Running her hands through her hair carefully due to the bruise, she pinned Sango with a glare. "Would you stop with the love bullshit?!"

Sango gave a half chuckle. "This is just like you. You're always _running_!"

"Does it look like I'm running?" She asked smartly.

"Oh don't throw me your bullshit now; you know what I mean."

Kagome was still glaring hotly at Sango who just shook her head. She couldn't believe why Kagome would think she didn't deserve him. If anything, he didn't deserve her. The guy was a pompous asshole. The aura around him bled just that, but nevertheless, Sango had to admit that he was a nice guy in his own twisted way.

Rolling her eyes skywards before settling on her friend, Sango snatched up Kagome's car keys. "You'll regret it if you don't go to him." She threw the keys at Kagome who caught it without another thought.

Fingering her car keys with a flabbergast look on her visage she let them fall between her loose fingers. "I regret loving him…" She whispered, tearing her eyes from the fallen keys.

"Gosh, you are so _stupid_!" Walking up to her, she bent down and snatched the keys off of the floor. "Every time… _Every time _you get a chance to be happy, you back away!" Pushing the keys forcefully in Kagome's stomach, she glared angrily at her. "Yea, a vampire raped you! Shit happen -…"

"Being a rape victim of a vampire isn't just_ shit happening_." Kagome told her angrily. "Sure you were witness of how I looked but you don't have the _inkling_ feeling of how I felt inside!" Her voice started to break but she kept her heated gaze. "The pure carefree Kagome disappeared that night. I lost sight of my light and no one will ever be there to bring it back!"

"Don't say that, Kags..." Sango told her in a softer voice.

"My light is gone forever, can't you understand?" She gripped the car keys angrily, her knuckles turning white. "I love being dominated." She confessed, with a bow of her head in shame. "Ever since that Shaya broke me, all I could think about was being dominated. Why do you think I'm always so free around men?" She inquired loudly. "Why do you think I go for the bad boy type?"

"It's norma- …"

"Don't you dare preach that shit on me! I don't need to hear it from you." Kagome shook her head, watching the now silent Sango before her. Of course no one would understand her fucked up life, not even her best friend.

"My tattoo…" She started, after talking a calming breath. "Do you know what it means?"

A shook in the negative was all Kagome needed before she removed her red top and turned her back on her to reveal the good sized tattoo that almost took up the whole of her back. "That cross signifies the protection God provides." She turned her head to the side to see Sango peering at the tattoo intently. "Those eyes…"

"Belongs to Shaya." Sango finished off, outstretching a timid hand to brush her fingers across the piercing crimson orbs.

"Exactly. Even with God's protection, Shaya would still be there to inflict fear on me." Turning back towards her friend, she took up her vest to put back on. "Even with God present, Shaya would still get what he wants, no one can stop him."

When Sango didn't say anything, Kagome laughed softly. "Now you get how messed up I am?"

Shaking her head sadly, chocolate pools looked sorrowfully into dark chocolaty orbs. Sango didn't know Kagome's fear ran that deep. Like darkness, Kagome hid everything well and Sango wished Kagome would open up more to her. Isn't that what best friends do?

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I still don't see you as being messed up." Sango turned her back on her, heading towards the door. "I'd hate to once again try to reassure you in the near future all because you deprived yourself of happiness." She sighed and placed her hand on the door knob. "Don't you think it's better to confess and find out an answer than not confessing and finding nothing out?"

With that said she opened the door and existed with a soft click of the closing door.

Kagome threw the keys forcefully against the closed door in anger. "Confess huh?" She shook her head with humor in her eyes. "Are we in high school?" She rhetorically questioned, suppressing the urge to giggle.

As minutes ticked by, Kagome groaned out in defeat. "Why is Sango so damn smart?!" She sucked her teeth loudly, eying the keys hatefully. "I hate you." She hissed at them before getting up and snatching them off the ground.

Biting her lips in wonder, she rolled her eyes and yanked the door open.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Inuyasha we need to talk."

Inuyasha glared at his brother who was now blocking him from the television's view. He eased up into a sitting position in the couch, glaring holes into his brother. "Can you move?" He shouted, hearing the excited voices coming from the television. "This is a new episode!"

"What happened at the club that night?"

Inuyasha cranked his neck impatiently, but Sesshomaru only moved in the same direction to block Inuyasha from getting a clear view of the television. "I told you Kouga went with the dhampir bitch; it's called being a _traitor_!" He threw the remote at his brother angrily before getting up and exiting the room, Sesshomaru was right behind him.

"Elaborate more." Sesshomaru demanded.

"Look, I already told dad. Ask him will you?" He entered another room with a television set and turned it on, dragging a chair right in front of the television before turning it on.

"I already know all you told him."

"Then leave me the fuck alone!"

"I sensed something evil that night, Inuyasha…"

"Ask me if I care!" He punched a button on the remote control roughly, turning up the volume for the show.

Sesshomaru pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing tiredly at his brother's lack of cooperation. "That evil was coming from you." He clarified, and the slight pause in Inuyasha's action didn't go unnoticed to his silent gaze.

"Well, now you know not to mess around with me." He pushed the chair back on its two back legs, as he let one of his own leg dangle slightly off of the ground.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru's warning voice made Inuyasha rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Hell it could have been Naraku!" He insisted, now that he knew the name of the jerk off. Only that vampire had the tattoo Inuyasha noticed on his chest and his father quickly identified him.

"Did you not hear me when I said the evil came from _you_?"

Inuyasha's only response was to stick his little finger in his ear, closing his eyes slightly as he scratched it. He didn't need this shit from his brother. Can't he be a good vampire and jolly on his blood sucking way without questioning him?

"I know what I sensed." When Inuyasha still didn't reply, Sesshomaru kicked the back of the chair, making Inuyasha pummel forcefully to the ground.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Inuyasha gritted out slowly.

It was Sesshomaru's turn to scratch the inside of his ear with a slight smirk on his lips. "My leg slipped." He mumbled.

"Is that so?" Flashing angry eyes at him, Inuyasha eased up on his feet, growling angrily at his brother. "I'd love to slip it back in place." His growl increased manically.

"Try if you may." Sesshomaru insisted with his arms folded lazily as he watched his brother closely with half lidded orbs.

But to Sesshomaru's surprise, Inuyasha relaxed with a sudden smirk stretching his lips as he took back up the chair and sat in it, his eyes glued to the series on the television.

"You're finally going to answer me now?"

"Are you going to die?" He shot back in one breath.

Inuyasha didn't take his eyes off of the television, but he could tell his brother's patience was hanging on a thin thread.

"Look Sessh, you don't see me asking you about your affairs." He started, pausing the TV briefly. "So stop butting into my affair or better yet, my life in general, ight?"

"I don't have affairs like you."

"_Riiiight._ So update me on how Eriko is not dead after all these years?" He asked mildly. "Oh, you thought I didn't know right?" Inuyasha chuckled softly, watching his brother's stiffening posture. "Oh wait, better yet…" He grinned widely, holding up both of his hands. "Tell my why you left Rin and went back with her without questioning why she's associating herself with Naraku."

Sesshomaru gritted his teeth, wondering why Inuyasha knew so much when he was the only one aware of Eriko's return. Not even their dad knew so much information.

"Riddle me that, _Sesshy_." Turning his now hard eyes on his irritating brother, he stood up to come face to face with him. "No answer from you means _leave me the fuck alone_." When his only reply was a mirroring glower, he un-paused the TV and sat back down, freely giving the television his undivided attention.

When the series was finally over, and the house was as quiet as can be, Inuyasha turned off the TV, a content smile on his face. "I can't believe the douche bag fell for her trick!" He chuckled softly, moving his hair out of his face as he made his way towards the step, but suddenly stopped when a whiff of a familiar scent flared his nostrils.

"I'm not home." He shouted, loud enough for someone in the house to hear him.

He heard Sesshomaru walked towards the door, opening it with a casual 'hello' and Inuyasha used his speed to ascend the staircase within seconds. "I hate Sesshomaru!" He gritted out when he heard his reply.

"Come on in, he's in his room now."

Inuyasha _swore_ he heard the smirk playing on his brother's visage.

"Are you sure I can just go up?" Kagome's soft timid voice made him sigh longingly.

"Of course you can…" Sesshomaru trailed off when he heard his brother descending the stairs. "Oh, here he comes." He smiled slightly before leaving the house with his shades and keys.

Inuyasha stopped short on the last step, leaning casually on the railing while he looked Kagome over. He wondered why she was here since their last talk was clear enough for anyone to understand.

"Um… Hey."

He almost smiled at the way she was shuffling from one foot to the other. "Hey, what do you want?" When she flinched he knew he must have sounded harsh to her ears.

"I have something to say." She spoke, the hesitancy making her voice shake. She knew it was easy to voice her feelings. "How hard can it be?" She whispered under her breath, fiddling with her short nails.

When she whispered under her breath, Inuyasha raised an intrigued brow, wondering what she was rambling on about. "Well do you want to sit down?" When he started to move towards the lounge room, she refused hurriedly and Inuyasha became more intrigued than his facial expression would let on.

"I'm just going to come right out." She took a deep inhale of air, exhaling softly while moving her hair out of her face. "From the start, I hated you so much."

Smirking with interest, he took a seat on one of the staircase steps. "I figured that much, but it was fun riling you up." He chuckled; remember the first time in the classroom that got them both kicked out.

Kagome smiled as she thought back to that day, instantly become at ease by hearing Inuyasha's laughter. "Yea, and like always, I fell for your bait."

He laughed more, thinking back to the times when he had the power to command her since she was his toy back then. He missed those days, but he knew his heart couldn't bare the thought of commanding someone as precious and dear to him as she was. Looking down at his hands in wonder, he tried to remember when he started liking her in such a way that made him care what happened to her.

Sighing, Inuyasha wiped his forehead with a hand, moving his bangs out of his face, but they just fell back in place after he moved his hand. When he looked up at Kagome, she was looking back at him with a far away look, and right then he wished he had the power to read minds, if only to know what she was thinking.

"I…." She averted her eyes briefly, sighing impatiently before looking back to him. "I just wish I still hated you like before." She told him, dropping her hands to the side. "I love…"

"Don't finish that Kagome." Inuyasha massaged his forehead with his index and middle finger. "I told you before we can't be together."

"I know what you said, but I at least need to tell you how I feel." She rushed out, wishing he'd stop shake his head in the negative. Why won't he just hear her out and then reject her so she can feel at ease, even if her heart would be shattered.

"No you don't." He looked up at her with ennui in his eyes. "It'll only be harder for you." He sighed softly, wishing he was someone else or that day at school was the first time they'd met. He ruined her life without her even knowing it and he knew he needed to be punished. He knew that she deserved someone else far better than him.

When a soft sniffle reached his ears, he looked up with alarm. When Kagome's tearing orbs opened widely as if she was trying to stop the fall of her own tears, he found himself standing on his feet with his hands held up helplessly.

'_I hate to see women cry.' _He groaned.

"Just let me speak, Inuyasha. I know you'll turn me away, tell me otherwise but at least let me get it out of my system." She sniffled loudly, cursing her weakness at the moment. She was never the girl to cry so easily and she hated the power Inuyasha had over her.

Taking a loud sniffle and looking skywards so her tears won't fall fully, she placed her index finger just below her nose, while her other fingers hid her quivering lip.

"Kagome, just leave…" He mumbled loudly, making sure not to sound harsh. "It'll be better for both of us."

"When you're thinking about something perplexing, you always knit your brows together, and bite the inside of your bottom lip." She wiped a stray tear from her eyes and looked into his surprised eyes. "When someone is trying to pry something out of you, your only response is always 'leave me alone', or sometimes you'd curse as well." She bit her lips in thought. "No, most of the times you'd curse since you have such a foul mouth." She smiled softly, sniffling loudly. "Of course, that's only if you don't decide to beat them up."

Inuyasha quirked his furrowed brow, debating weather he should be amazed or freaked out. He knew the latter wasn't even reaching his senses.

"And the quirking of your brow when they're all furrowed in confusion or anger. You always do that when someone got the better of you, or if you're silently amazed. But you furrow your brow in anger at the thought of that person getting the better of you."

"Big deal Kagome, you rented a book about me."

"You were the book the whole time we were together." She sighed softly, her tears now dried up. "I use to think my curiosity was only based on trying to get something on you to embarrass you in the future." She cracked a smile when he quirked his brow again. "But as time passed I only remembered wanting to get to know you."

"And then, you decided to kiss me with all your emotions pouring out."

"It was just a kiss Kagome."

"Probably for you, but not for me even though I wanted it to be just a kiss." She advanced slowly towards him. "That night made me realize how much…" When she was a few feet in front of him, she looked up into his wide wavering eyes. "I love you." She confessed, licking her parched lips slowly. "I didn't want to fall for you, but along the way I somehow fell hard."

Shaking his head slowly at first, he closed his eyes as he shook his head more quickly. "You were never to fall in love with me!" He opened his eyes just as she jumped in surprise. "I have been nothing but mean to you; how can you say you love me?" He growled softly in anger. Something was wrong with this picture. Why would the lamb fall for its predator?

When her eyes started to glass over with tears, he knew the damn was going to break soon. "So you don't love me?"

"Don't cry Kagome." He wanted desperately to hug her, comfort her in anyway possible, but his rational mind was screaming at him not to.

"Please don't jump over my question." She smiled slightly, letting the first tear fall freely down her cheek. "Do you love me?" She asked again, a flicker of hope swimming in her teary pools.

"Ah…" He whispered too softly so Kagome only saw his mouth open and closed. "You need to leave."

Her tears started to rush down more freely and fuller. "Answer the question Inuyasha." She sniffled, bowing her head as she screwed her eyes shut while the tears forced themselves out.

He outstretched his hands to touch her, but when her body started shaking with suppress agony; he pulled them back quickly as if he was shocked.

"I don't hate you Kagome." He admitted.

How can he tell her he love her when he never spoke those words to anyone before. And why was he Shaya and she the once innocent girl from four years ago?

She shook her head, her dark hair spilling out of the loose bun with her movements. "Yes or no; just tell me straight forward what we both already know."

Sango was wrong about feeling at ease with knowing the truth. Being rejected hurt like hell and Kagome didn't know how anyone can take it, especially when they were deep in.

When Inuyasha stayed silent, she looked up at him with puffy red eyes, licking her lips and tasting her salty tears that seemed to refuse to stop. His eyes were blank, and she hated the fact that she couldn't read him, that even though she loved him so much, she still didn't understand some things fully about him. He was such a big enigma.

"I get it." She sniffled, straightening up slowly. "I… I won't bother you again." She refused to look him in the eyes and that was probably her biggest mistake.

Kagome failed to notice the sadness taking over Inuyasha with her simple sentence. True he wanted her to leave, but the thought of not being with her haunted him, and his vampire side also threatened him for pushing her away even though he knew it meant nothing.

'_I do love you.' _He thought honestly.

When she turned her back to him, heading for the front door, he couldn't understand why someone like her would love him. When she told him about the things he did, he was really amazed and impress at the way she scrutinized him so closely. He was flattered to say the least.

Kagome rushed to the door as quickly as possible, wanting to be far from his strong presence. She now knew that Sango couldn't call her a coward since she didn't run away.

She gasped suddenly when a firm calloused hand grasped one of hers. Looking behind her slowly as if she was scared to witness who was holding her hands, she came face to face with a sad looking Inuyasha.

Words were not needed when Inuyasha looked down at the hand he was holding, and Kagome looked as well. He moved her fisted hand into his palm, opening her hand silently and then entwining his fingers with hers. He was moving so slow that Kagome thought she would die before he finished, and the hitching of her breath wasn't helping her.

When they're fingers were laced firmly, Inuyasha lifted it up between them, rubbing the back of her hand against his cheek while his eyes clashed with her watery orbs of chocolate.

"I don't hate you." He told her once again. "I could never hate you."

He swallowed her gasp of surprise when his lips pressed ghostly against hers, pulling her stiff body flush against him with their hand still connected. She opened her mouth unsure when he nibbled on her bottom lip.

He deepened the kiss and she melted with a content sigh.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Rin smiled happily with the lollipop Takeshi gave her in one hand with the other held her bag strap that was on her shoulder. "Strawberry is my favorite!" She giggled softly, while she poked the lollipop in her mouth, groaning softly as she tasted the sweetness that made her just want to smile for no reason.

"I'll have to thank him next time."

She walked casually through the park, stopping in surprise when a ball rolled up to her feet. Stooping down to take it up, she looked around the vicinity to see who it belonged to.

"Hey old lady, can you throw the ball back please?"

Rin pursed her lips slightly. "I'm not old, kid." She grinned when the little girl in the far distance put her hands on her hips, pouting at her.

"Well am no kid either!" She huffed out, her ponytail bouncing when she pushed her nose in the air.

Laughing, Rin threw the ball back at the little girl.

She caught the ball easily. "Thanks, onee-chan." She grinned and bowed politely before running off to play with her other friends.

Rin shook her head slightly, the smile already tugged out in place. "She's so cute."

Making her way out of the park, she waited by the sidewalk as the traffic passed by. She drummed her finger on the lollipop stick that was in her mouth and then her eyes caught sight of someone familiar.

Looking across the road, she knew that girl looked similar to the one Maru went off with. She cocked her head in confusion, seeing her smile widely with some dark shades hiding her eyes. "That's her!" She shouted suddenly, when the woman looked at her and _smirked._

When she stepped out on the road suddenly, eager to catch her and at least talk to her, a loud horn bled her ears, and she watched helplessly as a jeep skidded towards her.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Sesshomaru looked up suddenly when he heard the skidding of tires, and he was shock to see none other than Rin in the way. "What is it with her and roads?" He huffed out, already moving forward to rush towards her, but a pair of small arms held him in place.

"What's the matter Sesshy?" Eriko asked softly in wonder. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No… it's not that…."

When he looked up helplessly towards Rin, he was taken aback to see her no where in sight. Sesshomaru only saw the jeep's collision with a car that was behind of Rin on the other side of the road, nearer to him.

When he looked about to spot her, he breathed easily to see her on the sidewalk with only a bruised elbow. But he glared suddenly at a male who was looking at her raised elbow closely, his braided hair brushing against Rin's bare leg where he knelt.

"Are you okay miss?" Sesshomaru turned his ear in their direction, watching them closely as a crowd started to form.

"Um…." She sighed shakily, tears pooling her orbs.

Sesshomaru wished he was with her, to hold her while she calmed down.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Take it easy," The male moved closer to her, lifting her up in his arms bridal style while being mindful of her bruised elbow. "I'll take you to the clinic; it's not too far from here."

Rin looked up tearful at him, breathing unevenly while she clung to him. "Thank you." She mumbled.

"Don't mention it." He grinned suddenly down at her, and Rin smiled at him, feeling reassured. "What's you're name?" He was moving unhurriedly, not wanting to put her in any discomfort.

Rin was looking across the road, trying to spot the female, but too much people were in her view. "It's… I'm Rin."

"Nice to meet you, Rin." He shook her up and down slightly but carefully and smiled when she held his bicep with her good hand in surprise. "It's a hand shake for now." He looked behind him, watching in the same direction Rin was currently looking.

Unlike her, he spotted both Eriko and Sesshomaru.

"I'm Ukaran." He smirked when Sesshomaru's eyes bulged slightly and Eriko simply smirked behind Sesshomaru.

When a big bus suddenly blocked they're view just as Sesshomaru finally broke free of Eriko's hold, he had to wait until the bus passed.

Sesshomaru cursed loudly when he lost sight of Rin.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**P.S** For those who live in the Caribbean like I do, when the CXC exams are over, do they place the results of _everyone _all over the place, like newspaper, local news channels; etc? Don't you think its wrong, and a complete invasion of privacy? .

Well, I won't say 'good luck' on the exams – 'cause luck runs out. So _**all the best**_ for those who'll be sitting the CXC exams with me. ^_^ Oh, and since this is the time for exams in general – I think for everyone…. All the best too!! =]

**Review!!!** And thanks for the lovely previous reviews! ^__^

Until til next month! =)


	17. Give Me A Reason

Give Me A Reason

Chapter 17

The perspiration coating the heated forms under the covers glistered from the piercing rays of sunlight. The girl moaned loudly, raking her nails across the male above her who grunted in response as he thrust roughly into her welcoming core, making her thrash wildly from his actions.

After a few seconds, the dark haired male gave one last forceful thrust and the girl arched her back in response, emitting a loud mewl as her dam finally broke, sending her home to her climax.

The body above her moved off of her swiftly, plopping down next to her with a hand over his forehead while he exhaled a loud sigh.

"That was amazing." She purred, turning to face him so she could cuddle, but she was surprised and confused when he brushed her off and went to shrug himself into his skinny jeans.

"What's the matter?" Sitting up slowly, the covers fell to reveal her plump breast, but she did nothing to hide them. She was too caught up in her boyfriend's action to even care.

"Nothing." He gruffly replied, zipping up his pants as his orbs searched around the room for his shirt. This was not what he planned to happen when he decided to visit her. He cursed softly as he snatched up his white T-shirt.

"Did I do something wrong, Souta?" Kimiko was now wearing an oversized shirt, making her way towards Souta's back. If she did something wrong, then she desperately wanted to know so she could make it better for the both of them.

"It's nothing Kimi; I just need to get going now." He pushed his feet into his converse and then stooping low to fix them. "I didn't plan to skip the whole day of school." He grunted out, a little annoyed.

Kimiko smiled widely at his irked attitude. "That's why you're mad?" She moved close to him, resting her hand on his shoulder. "It's not like you aren't use to it." When he eased up into a standing position, she had to look up at him since he was taller than her, and the stoic expression on his visage made her smile fall from her lips.

Souta watched Kimiko with a distant look, his mind being filled with Sakurin and hating himself for his act not long ago. His plan was to find a way to break up with Kimiko the easiest way he could, but every time he got close to dropping the confession on her, she'd interrupt him or make a joke when he was serious the whole time.

"Why are we doing this, Kimi?" He sighed irksomely, running both his hands through his hair where he grasped a mass of hair firmly at the back of his head.

"You're being weird again." Kimiko pouted, moving about her room for something to wear after a shower. "I have to go take a shower before dad comes home." She placed her clothes on the ruffled bed, and wrapped the big fluffy towel around her small frame after removing the big shirt. "Are you still going to Sakurin to tutor her?"

Again, Souta sighed. "Um…" He shrugged his shoulders half-heartedly. "Probably not…"

"You have to go." Kimiko said firmly. "I know you don't like her, but please go, if not for her then for me." She pleaded. Even though Sakurin was improving in her studies, she still knew the extra help couldn't hurt.

Chuckling softly with a shake of his head, he ran his hand over his distraught face. "Aren't you scared that we might end up liking each other a little too much?" Keeping a close look at her reaction, he watched as it went from blank to confusion only to be filled with humor in the end.

"We're not in a fan fiction or manga, Souta." She brushed her hair out of her eyes. "I know you guys hate each other, but it would be good if you guys could be friends." She smiled widely, biting her bottom lip shyly. "Besides, I trust you."

He found her trust wonderful and all, but the reality was just what she failed to ponder. He suppressed the urge to prove her wrong, deciding on a simple nod. "Do you trust Sakurin then?"

"Oh, Souta!" She ground out, a little annoyed as she threw herself on her bed. "Why paint my best friend black? I know Sakurin longer than you have or anyone for that matter, she wouldn't dream of doing something like that to me."

"You trust her that much."

"Of course I do! She's my _best friend_. I know the girl better than anyone – even herself." She replied smugly.

Souta quirked a brow, intrigued already as he made his way next to Kimiko. "How can you be so sure?" He shifted slightly to look into Kimiko's orbs in ennui. "What's her deal with her hating her sister and everything else for that matter?"

"Oh, why so interested now?" She teased, folding a leg over the other with her weight on her arms behind her on the bed.

"I'm not interested." He rolled his eyes annoyingly at her, hitting her lightly on the inside of her elbow which made her falter a little in her position. "Why is she such a bitch?"

Kimiko gasped. "She is not a bitch!" She glared at him, but a hint of humor was detected in her eyes. "Sakurin doesn't hate her sister either." She sighed, wondering if she should break the rules and tell Sakurin's secret.

"It's not like I'm gonna snitch on you, I just wanna know what her deal is." Souta reasoned, after seeing the hesitancy in Kimiko's orbs.

"Alright then, Sakurin mom left when she was really young." She started, leaning forward with her elbows on her knees as her fingers entwined. "All Sakurin wanted was the love from her mother, the love that Rin was showered with and with lack of that, envy grew within her for her sister which later turned to hate… to some extent." She knitted her brows together with a distant look in her eyes. "I don't know why her mother refused to love her really…" She whispered ghostly.

Souta stayed silent, listening intently to what Kimiko was saying. He still didn't know why Sakurin made her sister felt so guilty purposely if it's stated that she doesn't hate her.

"Anyways, Sakurin watched as her mom and sister were arguing, just before her mom left and she felt extremely hurt." She eased back a little, trying to find comfort in her position. "Like, imagine hearing the woman who gave birth to you call you a mistake and say how much she wished you never existed." She shook her head, not having the inkling feeling of such emotion or wanting to experience it. "Her mom was _the_ bitch!"

Souta cracked a smile at her last comment. "So Rin stood up for her sister right?"

"Yup, and Sakurin knows that."

"So why does –..."

"Because she doesn't know how to reach out towards Rin as a sister who's grateful." She clucked her teeth. "Her mom refused her, so when Rin tried to show her love and affection that was naturally sought out from her mother she lashes out on Rin… mostly unconsciously but she never changed her words."

"Yo, that's just messed up and unfair." Even Souta himself had to admit that. Of course he understood a little of what Sakurin might be going through, hence her reaction but that gave her no right to take out her anger on her sister.

"I know what you're thinking." Kimiko groaned softly. "You must probably hate Sakurin more, but that's why _I'm_ her best friend and you aren't. Sakurin really wants to have a relationship with her sister, but she backs down and it's mostly out of fear – even though she denies it." She rolled her eyes from remembering all the little arguments they had with each other on this very topic. "She thinks if she opens herself up, the same thing that happened so many years ago would repeat, so she just settled for letting her sister think she hates her."

"Still messed up." Souta sighed out, flopping backwards on the bed. "But I suppose I understand a little. Although, chances are sometimes necessary to help you reach your goal." He turned his head to smile at her. "I mean you can't just say you want something and expect to achieve it without putting the work into it."

"You're right… and that's why I know she's trying."

"How can you be so sure?"

She flashed him a secretive smile. "I just am."

"Awe, you're cute praising her even though you guys aren't on talking terms."

When Kimiko's eyes bulge open, he sat up quickly with concern dawning his features. "What's the matter, Kimi?"

"I forgot that we aren't talking!" She shouted, her mouth agape which made Souta chuckled in reply.

"You guys are so cute." He shook his head in thought, finally understanding their closeness and feeling guilty of what future was awaiting all three of them.

"Whatever, Souta." She rolled her eyes again, sadly missing the part where he meant _both_ her and Sakurin being cute. "Now promise me you'll go to Sakurin's place to tutor her?"

Souta smiled widely, the thought of not going to Sakurin's placing never crossing his mind. "Yea, I will… just give me her address since this would be the first time visiting her."

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"What's with that look?" Inuyasha asked, handing Kagome a canned soda before moving to sit on the couch next to her.

She blushed and thanked him after taking the soda. Smiling softly, she bit her bottom lip to make sure this wasn't a dream. She never expected to be with Inuyasha, hands down, much less have the honor of calling him hers or vise versa.

"I feel stupid." She took a sip of the cherry soda, licking her top lips slowly as she fixed her eyes on Inuyasha.

"Awe, you don't have to work hard to feel that way." He joked, gulping down his drink halfway, coughing slightly when she punched him on the arm in surprise. "What?" He shook his head before placing his soda on the table beside him, easing over towards Kagome until his hot breath tickled the side of her cheek. "Where's still the same people, have the same wants and needs." Taking her drink from her sweaty hands, he placed it soundlessly on the table, his lips now hovering over her slightly parted lips. "The only difference is that you took the big stand…" He smiled softly, inching closer to her lips. "….And I chose to took the stand with you." When she smiled, her eyes shifting from his lips to his orbs, he watched as she moved forward to seal their lips but he pulled back suddenly and she quirked a brow in surprise.

"What I want to know is, why?"

Kagome licked her dry lips, easing up reluctantly as he moved back to give her some space. "What do you mean by why?" She furrowed her brows lightly.

"Why me, Kagome… Why not someone like Hobo?"

"It's Hojo."

"Yeah, whatever." He brushed her off, not giving two flying kicks about that boy's name. "How can you be so sure that I'm a good guy… good enough to be with you?"

"I… I don't know." She looked at her fiddling hands in her laps, thinking back to the way his attitude perplexed her, or the way he treated her made her… happy. She was pretty messed up to like his dominating way, found it sickening even, but apart from that… it was his way of making her forget her problems or the fact that he could make her happy when she was down.

She tilted her head to the side and looked up into his blank pools of amber. "I chose this because I'm willing to find out more about you. I don't believe in love at first site, but I do know that falling in love unexpectedly is possible… you were the cause of that."

He turned his head from her, covering his mouth with a hand as he felt the heat creeping up his neck. Kagome had a way with words, and he couldn't deny his happiness any about their situation, though he was damn good at acting nonchalant. Exhaling slowly, the guilt of the past slapped against him, making him feel worst than Naraku himself. To fall in love with the very woman whom he'd destroy was unacceptable.

"What if I turn out to be the bad guy you've feared?" He questioned slowly, looking into her eyes once he was sure his blush had subsided. He felt even more horrible at the fact of knowing he once wanted to kill her. How many females' life had he taken without even knowing how special they were to someone or to have a cause to be in the world itself?

Completely missing his hidden question behind his query, she smiled slightly. "I guess I'll have to cross that bridge when the time comes… not that I'm afraid of anything or anyone." She stuck out her tongue playfully at him, laughing when he chuckled with a shake of his head.

"I see…" He whispered, tasting the sickening confession on his tongue but not having the strength to voice it.

'_I am Shaya.'_

That short sentence was becoming the hardest thing to voice in his life. Inuyasha knew if she'd left him alone, he wouldn't feel any guiltier about his act, he hoped. Before Kagome, he could care less beyond a beautiful maiden's face, or the horrific look she'd display when he was indulging in his sinful acts.

"Aren't you going to kiss me?"

Kagome's sly voice pulled him back to the now, just when she was easing into a straddling position against him. He watched as she ran a hand through her loose hair, pushing her mop of hair over her left shoulder while exposing her milky smooth neck to his hungry gaze.

"What do I gain from this… kiss?"

Kagome pursed her lips in thought, moving her fingers slowly down his covered torso as his muscles flexed in response. "What do you want to gain?"

Half closed eyes were glued to Kagome's gleaming face and he licked his lips slowly, drawing her eyes to his tongue while he eased up more into a comfortable position. "I don't think you're prepared for it."

She sucked her teeth, rolling her eyes at him. "Are you sure you know _what_ I'm prepared for?" Her small hands danced teasingly over his belt buckle.

"Why Kagome…" He snatched her restless hands firmly, making her gasp in surprise when she couldn't budge her arms out of his grip. Even as she tried to pull out of his grip, his hold only tightened all the more so she couldn't get free. "I believe we're not on the same page." When he smirked at her stunned expression, a smile suddenly tugged at her lips and she leaned forward towards him while her hair spilled around her. When she moved towards him, her top lip kissed his bottom lip, her heated breath caressing his chin ghostly.

"Really now?" When she moved to kiss him, he eased up to deepen the kiss only for Kagome to pull back with a chuckle. "I think we really aren't." She eased back fully, putting too much space between them for Inuyasha's liking.

Inuyasha quirked a brow, holding his bottom lip between his teeth while he silently watched her. "What?" He heard her ask, and giggled when he tugged at her by the hands he held in a lock with both of his hands.

He stayed quiet and gave her one hard tug until she fell forward in his arm. When she tried to use her hands to straighten up, she found that they were still held captive so she settled with just cranking her neck to come face to face with the devious look on Inuyasha's visage. "Come here." He whispered, smiling widely when she moved closer and then drew backwards mischievously.

"What's in it for me?" She meekly asked, still trying to free her hands but failing miserably.

"It's not anything you wouldn't enjoy." He chuckled lightly when her eyes suddenly shifting downwards and he took that moment to hike her upwards as he easily stood up with her weight.

"You're strong." She whispered in a soft saucy voice.

"Like you didn't notice before." He smirked down at her, groaning slightly when her legs tightened around his waist.

"It might have slipped my mind." Kagome squeezed her legs teasingly around him as he started to walk swiftly towards the bed.

Inuyasha only grunted in response, releasing Kagome's hands and grasping her around her waist to hoist her off of him. Before she could respond at how easily he held her, she felt her body being thrown on the large bed, and she couldn't suppress clamping her legs closed from the moisture that suddenly flooded between her.

It was weird having this kind of feeling evoked from her so quickly. Her eyes watched him silently as his orbs burnt a trail as they travelled over her. The way he licked his lips, as if he was in slow motion made her inside hot, and her heartbeat only seemed to increase as she imagined what he was thinking or the way he would take her… dominate her into submission.

"What are you thinking?" She heard him whispered, the light wind brushing against his silky mane.

Kagome opened her mouth, but the words seemed to have forced their way down her throat, refusing to exit her mouth from either fear or complete excitement.

"Now you're just being rude Kagome." He moved forward until his knees touched the foot of the bed. He leaned over slightly, his hands smoothing upwards to her knees, before closing around them to pull her closer to him, her knees bended.

"I'm…" She gulped with anticipation as his hands moved to the inside of her thighs, making her shiver from his light touches. Why was she acting as if she was a virgin, she didn't know. But she did know that she loved every second of it and what was to come.

"I'll tell you what I want you to do." He whispered with his body now over hers as his fingers marched across the crotch of her shorts while his other hand held both of hers above her head.

Kagome tensed slightly when his hot silky breath rushed out against her neck, just before he planted his devilish lips firmly against her. She felt herself bucking slightly when his hand made its way in her now unbuttoned shorts.

A grunt and the clamping of her legs was Kagome's only response when his middle finger moved slowly down to her flower's opening, stopping to press her swollen clit before continuing down the wet valley. His short nails raked against her shaved cunt and Inuyasha grinned lecherously when she shuddered.

"A shaved and wet pussy…" He chuckled when she started riding his middling finger slowly, a second one teasing the outside of her opening. "You filthy little bitch." Before she could say anything, he bit down on her lips and then dragged her into an untamed heated kiss.

Kagome struggled to free her hands, if only to pull him closer, but his strong hold kept her captive and all she could do was moan into the kiss as her legs opened shamelessly to receive his fingers.

"You want your hands free that much?" He pulled away from the kiss, halting his actions down below which forced a sad, needy look from Kagome.

"Oh, God… don't stop, Yasha…" She bit her lips seductively, his blank stare making her needing him to release her so she can show him how she can bring him to his knees.

"If your hands are free, they need to be occupied."

"They'll be busy alright…" A sly expression mirrored Inuyasha's own which turned out into a full grin when his hold started to loosen. She eased up slowly, her legs clamped close together to keep pressure against her pulsing core.

Inuyasha's silent stare pulled her to him and he continued his secretive stare while he sat back on his hunches. "Touch yourself." He whispered, his half closed eyes shifted from her face to the little skin showing due to the way her pants were unbuttoned and pushed down slightly over her hips.

"What?" She gasped, sitting up slowly with a raised leg that was bended inwards a little.

"You heard me." He pursed his lips humorously at her flabbergast visage. Leaning over, he grasped the side of her shorts and yanked them low to her knees. "Show me how you pleasure yourself on lonely nights."

Kagome wet her suddenly parched lips with her tongue, the wetness pooling between her legs instantly. In all her life, she was never asked to do such things, and if she did display that action, the men were too busy doing something else, or rather her taking their minds off of every and anything.

"Look at you…" He teased, running his tongue over his top lip from left to right. "I can practically smell your desire." Pushing her legs apart more, he spotted her white drenched panties. "Even see it." He chuckled teasingly while making her blush crimson.

"Inuya –…"

He cut her off suddenly, with a sharp look in her direction as he moved his kissable lips to her ear.

"Touch yourself." He whispered silkily.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Sesshomaru's paced his room hurriedly; his mind still on Rin and that man from earlier this afternoon. He didn't know why he felt uneasy with Rin going off with that stranger. It was simply that look the man gave him…

Who was this 'Ukaran'?

"Damn it all." He cursed under his breathe at the lack of answers to his question before running his heavy hands through his long mane.

It pissed him off to see how easy Rin was at attracting trouble or danger. He was even more annoyed at the fact that Eriko held him back, and regrettably he couldn't help the echoing of his brother's words from earlier.

"What's gotten into you Sesshy?" Eriko huffed irksomely, leaning back on her arms with her legs folded where she sat on his plush bed. "You've barely said a word to me all afternoon."

Turning around to face her slowly, as if he forgot he wasn't alone, he exhaled softly and eyed her with a distant look in his golden orbs.

"Naraku..." He stated cautiously. "What's going on between the two of you?"

He knew Naraku turned her, knew that she appreciated him for saving her life, but turning a blind eye on her association with the same Naraku who was a traitorous bastard to the vampire clan itself wasn't good for someone of his status.

"Why would something be going on between us?" Eriko grinned slyly, a grin that Sesshomaru was not used to. He was so gullible that it was almost sickening to her since it was not like the usual Sesshomaru she once knew.

"Listen Eriko…" He started, halting his pacing in his room to face her. "There's an order from my dad out for Naraku's death for decades now. He betrayed my father and then went into hiding only to suddenly reappear with you by his side." He paused for a brief moment, wondering if Eriko's expression would change, but it didn't. "I know you're aware of that order, and if we're going to associate with each other then you'll have to cut all ties with him."

Eriko's scowl spread slowly like melting butter as she eased up into a sitting position with her back straight. "I'm left to wonder if you're suddenly calling me out on Naraku simply because of that Rin." She glared at him, a little of her devious intentions seeping into her flashing orbs as her anger and jealousy grew. "She's nothing but a measly human! _Trash,_ waste! How can you be thinking about something as repulsive as that bi –…"

"Do _not_ call her that!" His growled of warning made her suck her teeth in annoyance. "Did you forget that you were once human? I will not tolerate such vile actions from you, especially verbally."

Eriko scoffed. "Oh so now the _almighty_ Sesshomaru loves human? The same despicable beings that were not worthy of walking the earth much less touching you?" She stood up leisurely, her height still no match for that of Sesshomaru's. "This leaves me to hate that hateful _bitch _that has seduced your mind with her ridiculous ideas and feelings. We're vampires for crying out loud!" She knew she was testing him by still calling Rin names. But the way he so openly showed affection for a mere human sickened her to no end; she was the only human who was to ever make him feel that way!

"I'd be a fool to repeat myself to you." He took a threatening step towards her, but she never backed down. The hatred in her orbs made him aware of how lost his Eriko was but all he could feel at the moment was complete annoyance for the way she was badmouthing Rin.

"You could have fooled me." She chuckled softly, shaking her head as she folded her arms, putting her wait on one leg as the other crossed the other by the ankle. "This isn't about Naraku is it?"

He stayed silent to collect his thoughts.

"If we're going to make us work, associating with Naraku and tell me what his plans are, if you know – And I have no doubt that you do." He added pointedly, their eyes clashing together, unblinkingly.

"Oh right… I'll comply." She smiled sweetly at him, but the sadism was thickly coating over the grin. "Let me at least dispose of this… Rin."

"Don't you _dare_!" The last word came out as a deep feral growl, almost as if he barked at her which made her jump with sudden fear. Sesshomaru's once golden pools of enigma was now red with complete loathing at the thought of someone hurting Rin.

For the first time in a long time, he was like an open book.

Eriko was stunned into stupor. Here she hoped,_ wished_ that the same Sesshomaru from decades ago would still _only_ have a sense of protection for her, would _only_ care for her if not love. But now this unworthy human seemed to have captured more than what her herself hoped for.

She wanted to inflict pain upon Rin, show her the true meaning of torture.

"Choose wisely Sesshomaru." She admonished, her voice wavering a little but she still had her laughing eyes fixed on his red ones. "But know that if you choose her, she'll die."

"Are you warning this Sesshomaru?"

Rolling her eyes irksomely she took a daring step towards him. "It's however '_this Sesshomaru' _wants to take it." Her fingers making the quoted sign for reference only added to Sesshomaru's anger.

"You're flirting with death Eriko."

She almost gasped to see that he'd go that far, but somehow it only made her realize what Naraku was telling her all along.

"I'm not the same Eriko you once knew." Her eyes were closed as she spoke; the slight twitch of her brow indicated her growing anger.

When her lids slowly lifted, they revealed her cynical darkened pool of hatred. "I'll make you so sorry…" Her voice echoed silkily as she suddenly disappeared, the wind now blowing furiously against his opened sliding door.

He looked out at the setting sun, the amber slowly oozing its way back into his eyes to consume the redness. Without a second thought he too was gone from sight with one person on his mind.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"I'm going out for a bit!" Sakurin stalled at the door with her hands on the knob as she looked back into the apartment. "Do you want anything, Rin?"

Sakurin drummed her fingers against the knob idly, smiling slightly at the dull movements her sister was making at the back of the apartment, in her room.

"No, but thanks! I'm heading out in a bit anyways."

Fondling the chain she had once threw at Rin's face in refusal of acceptance, Sakurin wet her dry lips before telling her sister where she'll be heading and then closing the door behind her.

"By the way –…" Rin stopped midsentence when she realized Sakurin had already left and sighed with a slight pout on full lips. She wanted to ask Sakurin about how she should handle meeting up with Takeshi if ever the need came for it.

Rin giggled softly.

She was the older sister and was actually ask her younger sibling about how to handle boys. How more inexperienced could she get?

"Oh well…" She huffed out a puff of hot air as she snatched her keys off of the counter and made her exist.

"I know I'm stupid…" She mumbled, trotting down the road towards her job, which by the way she was late for. "But I so hope I'd meet up with that woman." Her brows furrowed in thought, hoping and praying to the gods that she could get to chat with her. "Even if she might hurt me or something… I can't get hurt more than the current state am in."

"Talking to yourself this time?"

That bored voice made her heart beat speed up and she couldn't help thinking that he knew what effects he had on her.

"It's… It's not good to sneak up on people, Takeshi."

What was wrong with her? She felt like a teen who just hit puberty.

"Technically…" With his hands stuffed securely into his loose jeans he hopped breezily up onto a wall that was on either side of them, but it wasn't too high to get her inquisitiveness kick in. "I didn't." He simply said, a slight slant of his head to look at her visage that seem to have a hint of pink hue on her high cheekbone

"Well… Thanks for the sweet from earlier – it really made me happy."

Takeshi couldn't help his sudden halt, her smile was filled such happiness that he'd long to witness or experience ever since the death of his family. "You're smile is beautiful."

She wasn't sure if she heard right, but before she could make a response he jumped sound soundlessly, staying in his crouched position with his hands still in his pockets and his braided hair slightly touching the ground.

"Does trouble follow you?"

"What?" She shook her head in confusion at his weird sudden question. "What kind of question is that?"

Ignoring her, he breezily stood up tall, bouncing on both of his heels continuously. "Ah – You're quiet annoying."

Her eyes twitched.

A low whistle made Rin whip her head around to look blindly for the source but she came up facing nothing close to human. She had to wonder why she always ended up in situation where people are void and danger runs around freely.

When she turned back around to face Takeshi, she gasped slightly at spotting the same girl who kissed Maru. "It's you…!"

Eriko growled in her throat, throwing her long mane behind her shoulders. _That_ annoying thing was what got Sesshomaru sprung? It was humorous as to how lowly he'd suddenly gone now that he didn't have her.

She watched as the idiot tried to advance towards her, only to be stopped by the raising of that Dhampir's brother's hand. She smirked. "Aww please let her come." She cooed, lifting a hand and using her index finger as a means of telling her to come.

"Let's go Rin."

Rin was on the verge of protesting but the once boredom that filled Takeshi's visage was now replace with a blank yet fierce look that she dared not oppose.

When they turned around, Eriko was still facing them, her ability still amazing Rin even though she had encountered such ability countless of times.

"Now you humans are just being rude." She pouted, walking slowly towards them, with a swing in her hips. "All I want to do is have a little chit chat with Rin." She batted her eyes coyly, her hands clasping to touch the side of her face.

Takeshi sighed softly before breaking out into a yawn. "I hate this…" He mumbled his watery eyes from the yawn gazing lazily into Rin's curious orbs that was mixed with fear.

"Then leave freak." Eriko stated with her hands now on her hips. "I can't believe you've moved on from Se –…"

Eriko gasped suddenly from the loss of oxygen when a firm grip curled around her small pale neck. "Don't make me hurt you, Eriko."

Sesshomaru's crimson orbs glared heatedly into her pools of darkness that held nothing but hatred.

"You've already hurt me." She choked out, her hands holding his one arm to try pry it from around her neck, but he didn't even budge.

"Maru…?"

Sesshomaru looked behind him to spot his cousin, still cursing at the fact of not being able to sense him. He looked at Rin briefly, wanting to ask her why she was with him, what kind of relationship they held, and further more, how was she holding up.

A choked laughter came from the female who was inches off of the ground. "Maru? Is that the name you gave you sweetie?"

Knowing that her neck could snap any second, Eriko still took a chance and snuck a peak at Rin whose annoying brows were furrowed in confusion. She couldn't understand why this young woman held so much innocence in her.

"What are you talking about?"

As soon as the words left her mouth she suddenly remembered what Darkie had told her, about the false name Maru gave her…

Rin took a cautious step forward but stopped when Takeshi held her around her waist protectively, his dull orbs silently telling her not to go any closer.

Sesshomaru wanted to rip him to pieces for even touching Rin.

His mind was so conflicted with Rin and his cousin that the blow that he received from Eriko literally surprised him to the point he gasped openly, releasing her at the same time.

Anybody would have taken the chance to distance themselves from an angry red eyed vampire, especially Sesshomaru, and Eriko was quick on distancing herself, right behind Rin where she hugged her from behind, her nose buried deep in her hair.

"You finding out his name would make me happier than actually killing you." The shudder she felt against her made her grin widely, running her cold face against Rin's.

"Please…" Rin whimpered out, fearing that if ever she should die a gruesome death, which it would be by this woman's hands. She gave off such evilness that made Rin wish she wasn't born at all, if only to avoid meeting up with her like this.

"Come on _Maru_… Should I tell her and crush her puny heart?" She pulled gripped Rin's face tighter, her long nails digging into her flesh. "Or should I turn the mike over to you, give you a chance to shine and fall all at the same time?"

"I never thought you'd be capable of something like this Eriko…" Sesshomaru's red orbs flickered to his cousin who was currently scratching his neck lazily, his aloof manner irking him to the point where he wanted to kill him.

"You have no idea what I'm capable of!" She grounded out through clenched teeth, her anger for him making her voice waver with abhorrence.

After a few second of silence, and the constant sighing of Takeshi, Eriko growled out loudly.

"Tell her!" She commanded.

"Maru, what ever you have to say, just say it." Rin urged, her orbs filling with unshed tears. "Please, just say it." She wept softly, sniffling and screaming slightly with every jerk of her body caused by Eriko's movement.

"Rin…" He made to move towards her, knowing he could probably free her before Eriko notice.

"The moment I sense you're going to move, I'll snap her fucking neck right off her shoulders!"

Sesshomaru clenched his teeth, his hands balling up into a tight fist. "If you hurt her…" He warned.

"You'll do what?" Taking her slender finger, she made a trail across Rin's chest, just above the swell of her breasts, leaving a thin red trail behind. "Kill me? Hurt me?" She rolled her eyes, tears threatening to drown the emotions in her orbs. "I'm already dead, you did that! You've hurt me on more than one occasion… **Sesshomaru**!"

All that mattered to Sesshomaru at that point was the look Rin's tear-filled orbs where looking at him.

He noticed betrayal before she probably even thought it, and he knew he felt a pain deep within him, something he wasn't use to and that knowledge made him sigh sorrowfully, diverting his eyes from the ones that mattered most to him.

"Rin…"

"You're Sesshomaru? _Professor Sesshomaru_?!" Her lips were now quivering, the feeling of betrayal consuming her whole form, make her shake with suppressed anger. "I told you so many things!" She suddenly paused, remembering the day she told him she was in love with a vampire, not knowing he was_ that_ vampire!

"Let me explain –…"

"No!" She cried out, her tears now flowing freely. "You were probably laughing at me the whole time weren't you?"

"We're not having this conversation now." He ordered, but a touch of sadness curbed that order, and for the first time, he cringed at Rin's response.

"Fine! The conversation ends now!" She pointed a shaking finger at him. "I don't ever want to see you again!" She sobbed. "You're a fucking lying bastard… Liar!!"

When he looked up to watch her, she turned her head from him, effectively ending the conversation.

"Rin…"

"Don't Maru… Sesshomaru, what ever the hell your name is!" The hardness in her orbs made the rocks crumbled and Eriko grinned delightfully, her hold on Rin loosened. "You broke me…" She whispered, not caring if death happened at this very moment.

"You're ugly." Takeshi blinked at her defeated posture, finding her attitude to be the most unsightly thing of all.

Rin looked up at Takeshi, her watery eyes looking deeply into his void orbs. "Please take me home…" She whispered, not wondering if he could take them or not. "I just want to go home…" She wiped her wet cheeks with the back of her hands, her glassy eyes still on Takeshi, blocking out everyone else.

"Ah, ah _ah_…" Eriko kissed her neck softly. "Your date with that human is over… Let me introduce you to a new candidate." She gripped Rin's neck, her other hand flexing in a ready attack.

Sesshomaru was ready to stop her, but to his regret, Takeshi was faster – even in his human form.

Eriko's long mane was wrapped around Takeshi's arm; his tight grip pulling at her scalp until her head was pulled backwards, forcing her to release Rin and claw at Takeshi for some ease on her hair.

"I'll personally hunt you down and torture until you beg for death." He whispered, loud enough for only Sesshomaru to hear. "Don't…" He turned his head from her ear, and gave a big yawn while scratching his head. "Damn, it's already past my nap time." He clucked his tongue annoyingly, pushing Eriko to the ground forcefully yet managed to have made it look effortlessly.

"Let me take you home, Rin."

Rin looked up to see those red orbs, finally seeing Sesshomaru behind them as she looked closer into those crimson pools of deceit.

Getting up on her own from off of the hard ground, she backed away slowly, until she was back to front against Takeshi, who quietly offered to take her home.

"No!" Sesshomaru barked, and then closed his eyes to regain some of his patience. "No…" He said at a respectable tone. "I need to talk to her."

"We have nothing to talk about…" Rin turned around to rest her head against Takeshi's shoulders. "Please take me home." She begged softly, missing the pained look Sesshomaru showed briefly.

"This was not supposed to happen the way it did…" He chuckled, looking at the spot where Eriko once lay, hating himself for letting her go.

"I'm glad it did…"

Takeshi hugged her to his frame as they walked off, leaving a past Sesshomaru behind them.

The same dejected and remorseful Sesshomaru from decades ago…

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Hey, I missed you at school." Sakurin accepted the hug Souta gave her before entering his home where she greeted his grandpa politely and then following him upstairs.

"I meant to come in the afternoon, but I got lazy." He grinned and threw himself on the bed, his shorts baggy on him.

"Oh…" She smiled softly, and then grinned widely before hopping on his bed with bended knees. "What subject do you want to tutor me in first?"

"Are you seriously looking for me to tutor you tonight?" He snatched one of her flailing hand and pulled her atop him where he stole a kiss from her. "Well… I can tutor you on how to kiss better." He winked lecherously at her which gave him the opportunity to watch her blushing visage.

"Is that all you think about?"

"When one's girlfriend has such luscious lips as yours, you can't possibly blame them." He winked at her, his dazzling smile melting her.

"When did I ever agree to being your girlfriend?"

Her only response was a sideway glance and a secretive smile.

Sakurin smiled softly as she gazed at the beauty before her. She was now his girlfriend eh? The huge grin that was threatening to over take her timid smile suddenly vaporized as she spotted a dark mark that was half hidden by his shirt.

She knew a hickey when she saw one.

"Hey Souta, did you meet up with Kimiko today? She didn't come to school either." She heaved a sigh quietly, already knowing his answer but also remembering their bad parting at the party.

"Oh yeah… I wanted to break things off with her." He said breezily, running his fingers through her short hair tenderly. "She dodged the topic every time I brought it up… I didn't think break ups could be this challenging."

He cracked a smile when he heard Sakurin's giggle.

"Oh, poor little Souta." She pinched his cheek softly. "Nothing else happened that might wound you?"

Souta knew that question was innocent, but he couldn't help feeling guilty knowing that something he wanted to avoid desperately did happen.

"Nope… Not that I'm aware of." He shrugged slightly.

He lied.

Nevertheless, Sakurin shared a smile with him, accepting his kiss as he started his 'tutoring'.

She was already addicted to him, and soon maybe even his lies…

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

It's been forever, yes?

Sorry – it's all me being busy! And I'm travelling this coming Saturday just for a heads up, won't return til the 28th and so just in case I don't update… don't hate… just be patient n understanding and know that I'll keep the chps coming no matter what ((grins))

I also started a new story called '**Wanting More Than…**' CHECK IT OUT!!! And leave your mark! 0.-

**Summary**: _My best friend and I share a special relationship - No one can ever replace him. But somehow, "this" is just not enough for me anymore..._

Also I've had this one shot that… you should, ya know... Check out? ((puppy eyes))

That one is called **Caribbean Rendezvous** - _Kagome and Sango travels to the island of in the Caribbean for the first time where Kagome meets up with her lover._

So yh.. Review!!!

And I appreciate all those previous heartfelt reviews! Thanks for sticking with me, and I hope you enjoyed this update!!! =)


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**A/N: **((scratches head)) … Sorry for the super late update. Um, Happy New Years!! ((grins)) … Hope you enjoy this piece 

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Sesshomaru stood atop the tallest building closest to Rin's home, his red orbs hidden behind closed lids. He stood emotionless as images of Rin's pained face flashed before him; mocking him hatefully and making his inside ache even more.

He couldn't believe how the day turned out, much less the night itself. All he wanted to do was be with Rin, explain to her until she understood. Deep down, he felt like it was impossible, but having his once shackled heart involve gave him hope beyond imagination.

Sesshomaru gritted his teeth, his brows pulling down into an angry scowl as he remembered Eriko's actions. What had happened to the woman from so long ago? How did she become so consumed with hatred? He wanted to at least have the satisfactory of figuring out the enigma she had become before her life ended.

Sighing loudly, he licked his parched lips, opening his crimson pools of emotion slowly to look off into the distance to spot Rin's apartment building. His enhanced sight made it look like he was right in front of her apartment from the clarity he was getting of the view.

"I need to speak to her desperately." He couldn't see her since her blinds were close and he wished right then that he had the ability to see through opaque solids.

He felt like a love stricken _ass._ Rin didn't know the power she held over him, she didn't know how effective her actions could have on him. She was the first human to ever make him feel the way he did since before Eriko, and even then he could silently admit that she'd surpass Eriko herself with the purity radiating off of her.

Hurting Rin was the last thing he'd ever wanted to do.

_And keeping such a secret from her wouldn't guarantee unfathomable hurt?_

Running a clawed hand through his midnight mane, the loud roar of frustration passing through his mouth disrupted the night birds that were close by.

He needed to see her, but not when she had company – not when that Takeshi was present! Narrowing his pools of red darkly, he was angry at the thought of not knowing his cousin's thoughts or motives.

The aloof bastard irked him easily and he didn't appreciate the little power he had to evoke irritation out of him.

Without a second thought, Sesshomaru disappeared into the moonless night in hopes of distracting himself.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Inuyasha's hungry gaze was glued to Kagome as she moved into a sitting position. He eased back to get an even better view of her, and also to make himself more comfortable since the bulge in his pants seemed to be getting bigger by the second.

As if she'd done this one too many times, Kagome lifted her arms slowly, her fingers ghostly dancing across her neck as her head lolled back slightly with her eyes half closed. She moved her hands downwards, over the swell of her chest where she pushed them together, squeezing and fondling them with a small smile on her lips.

Inuyasha knew he couldn't take his eyes off of Kagome even if he wanted to. Her teasing was something he needed to see – he could already imagine his lips replacing her hands, his tongue becoming her fingers since he knew what they were going to do. He just wanted to devour her, fuck her until he knocked her into next century.

She was now topless and naked to his stare while she eased out of her bottom too slow. She moved so slowly as if she wanted his balls to burst that Inuyasha had to yank them off of her like the impatient boyfriend he was.

"Ooooh, eager are we?" She giggled when he glared at her, licking his alluring lips – making her hornier unbeknownst to him.

She couldn't believe how sexy he was, or how his simple actions had an affect on her. If only he knew, she'd be milked every second of the hours each day.

Giving him the middle finger with a smirk holding her lips captive, she blinked once at him with the confusion mixing with her lust filled orbs. Before he could make a sound, she indicated for him to lay down on his back and when he did so without much thought she straddled his legs, her butt resting between them, right next to his bulging erection.

Waggling her middle finger at him, she eased up and slid it slowly into his slightly ajar lips, letting him suck on it which made her moan in her throat while he continued coating it with his saliva. She rubbed herself slowly but firmly against him in rhythm with his sucking, making it hard for her to keep in focus.

After, with much difficulty she removed her saliva covered finger, grinning at him when he pushed himself up on his elbows to get a good view at her when she moved back down his body like a lithe animal.

Since words were long gone between them, Kagome simply spread her legs more apart, bending her knees to get better access so she could show him his deepest desire.

She bared her dripping flower to him, the white nectar seeping out of her like spilled honey. Her right hand caressed the inside of her thighs softly as it made its journey towards the prize where she used her fingers to tease it, making her bite her bottom lips softly.

Inuyasha too was biting his bottom lip, trying to stop the low groan of approval from escaping. His amber gaze followed her hand raptly, watching as her thumb played with the numb hidden between her folds, sending her body into a slight shiver as she groaned softly, licking her lips as her lids fell closed. He juggled looking from her hand to her face, loving the cute, sexy expression she was making.

When the same finger he'd suck just moments ago entered her weeping pussy, he almost cum in his pants like an inexperience teen who just hit puberty. The bitch was good, and he knew from the way she rode her finger, adding a second one as she placed her weight on one arm while her lower body rose to meet her fingers that were increasing speed.

"Go deeper." He commanded, moving into a sitting position as her moans grew louder.

Like any loyal bitch, she obliged, her fingers disappearing only to reappear with the white nectar he so wished to taste. She groaned out his name, begging him to replace her hands with his mouth or dick, but he chose not to listen to her.

Inuyasha's face was coated with perspiration, but it didn't match the drenched woman in front of him who was finger fucking herself so good, riding herself to Nirvana.

He pushed down his jersey shorts and black silky boxer to release his huge cock that was hidden from Kagome for too long.

When Inuyasha grasped his erection, a loud hiss escaped from between his teeth, bringing Kagome her meal of the night. She planned to feast on it until she passed out, and knowing her, she'll damn well get her fill.

His hands moved up and down his hard dick skillfully, matching Kagome's movements with him.

"Just imagine…" He forced out, thrusting into his hands. "How good my cock is going to fuck you."

Kagome's only response was a loud moan as her finger increased their movement, but Inuyasha chose not to follow her. He used his other free hand to grasp a plumped breast, massaging it as she moved her free hand to the head of his cock, pressing her finger against the small hole where his pre-cum was oozing out.

"I'm going…"

That sweet sound her voice uttered was making him shuddered with want. He knew she was close, but he wanted to be the one to bring her to that special place.

Grasping her occupied hand, he pulled it out of her pussy, all drenched from her broken dam. "Lay down flat on your back and spread your legs in the air." He ordered, and if possible, Kagome's river only flowed more.

His order, fierce voice filled with power, made her hungry for a good fucking.

She wasted no time in doing as she was told, if anything she moved so quickly that Inuyasha had to wonder if she was human at all. He knew girls who loved a good fucking – hell when it came to him, of course they'd be eager, but he never met someone quite like Kagome.

After removing all of his clothes swiftly, he knelt down right by her weeping pussy, grinning broadly like an overly happy teen.

He grasped her drenched legs from perspiration firmly, pushing them apart even more as he nudged the head of his cock between her folds.

The deeper he got with each grunt, the louder she'd moan, fueling him until he'd fully enter her.

Just when Inuyasha was about to exit her, only to ram back in with the force of the vampire he was, he stopped and pulled out of her quickly, cursing loudly at his good fortune.

"My mom is home."

His keen senses made him hear the soft click of the door as it closed, the movement of his mother as she paused at the steps with a quirk of her brow – he was sure of it. He never did anything with a girl in the house other than Kikyou and he could already see the questions floating in his mom's orbs when they go down.

"What?" Kagome shouted in disbelieve, wanting to cry from being denied her release. "I didn't hear anything." She argued, trying to bring him back inside her, to bring him home.

"Hurry and get dress." He ordered as if he didn't hear her, already seeing the knowing smile on his mother's face when they go downstairs. He was pissed that she chose this moment to finally come home – the luck he had.

"Wait; did you say your _mom_?" Kagome panicked suddenly as it dawned on her, scrambling for her clothes on shaky legs.

Sighing softly, he heard his mother's light laughter at Kagome's question.

"Just act natural."

"That's easy for you to say. I'm wet, horny and unsatisfied!' She whispered harshly. "How can I 'act natural' Inuyasha – and around your _mother_!"

Inuyasha laughed out loudly, shaking his head humorously at Kagome as she glared at him. "Look, stop freaking out and just calm down." He kissed her pouting lips deeply, smiling when she sighed into his kiss. "It'll be all right, Kags."

He smiled reassuringly at her when her shoulders sagged in defeat. Kagome hurried to the bathroom to wash her hands and face quickly before stepping out to see Inuyasha holding the door knob. "How do I look?" She asked meekly.

Smiling, he reached out his hand for her to grasp it. "Like an angel." He chuckled when she groaned playfully at him.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Takeshi leaned lazily against the wall on the other side of the room in Rin's apartment with his hands stuffed in his pants pocket. Stifling a yawn of ennui, he gazed blankly at Rin who sat in the smallest couch, seeming as if she was dead with how lifeless she looked.

"What a day." He sighed out, contemplating if he should go sit next to her and try to talk. Although talking made him tired, he wished to ease Rin's pain to some extent. Once again he yawned, this time loudly which made Rin stir before looking at him as if realizing for the first time he was in the room.

"Do you think I'm a fool?" Her chocolaty pools were glassed over with unshed tears that Takeshi felt like his own throat was tightening, though his remained aloof as ever.

He didn't give her an answer, just stared blankly at her.

She sighed loudly, smiling brokenly as she threw herself backwards on the couch, slouching in it with a shake of her head. "Yup, I must be a fool." Chuckling softly, she started fiddling with her dirty nails as the night replayed over and over in her head like a bad prank gone wrong.

"To fall in love is foolish, but that doesn't make it wrong."

With this man, Rin couldn't help to wonder if what ever he said should be taken as a compliment or insult. She just never really knew, but still, she liked the way he was. She looked up to come face to face with Takeshi who was now in front of her, peering into her hurtful visage.

"I'm sorry you had to experience this night." His whisper felt like a silk cloth against her skin.

The silence engulfed them both while Rin just sat there, holding his gaze as she remembered the past couple of months. She memorized when she first got attacked and someone saved her, remembered when she first spoke to that person, after knowing she'd fallen in love with him. A lot has happened over those past couple of month, and although tonight was worst she was still glad she met _him_.

Furrowing her brows in thought she gasped suddenly and eased back out of shock. "Wait, that man is your relative right?" Takeshi just stared at her so she continued. "Does that make you and Inuyasha for that matter a vampire?"

Takeshi eased back slightly, though his expression was still unreadable and Rin couldn't help but feel a growing annoyance towards that. He was even harder to read than _him_ and she felt irked by that.

"I'm not a vampire, though Inuyasha is."

He stood up then, moving over to the couch facing the television with a loud yawn which made his sharp orbs spring water. His lids stayed close as he rested his head against the chair back, his face peaceful.

"So you're human yet related to vampires?" She was confused to say the least, but if vampires themselves were in existence then who says they can't have mortal families?

Brown pools of curiosity traced the angelic face of Takeshi silently, finding it hard to pull her orbs from his face. She couldn't deny his attraction and the mere fact of his mysterious ways just makes her needing to solve him for some reason. Though she couldn't say if what she might find out would be something pleasing or not…

"I never said I was a human."

A gasp, followed by a huge intake of breath broke the impending silence that was to follow Takeshi's small confession.

Nevertheless, that action did nothing to stir Takeshi's position; he didn't even open his eyes to look at her face which now mirrored a puzzled expression.

"Then… Then what are you?"

Takeshi's brows furrowed slightly, barely, even though it was enough for Rin to notice as he shifted slightly. "I'm a monster is what I am." He whispered ghostly, his lids half open.

Why did it sound like he was hurting?

Getting up from her position, she went to sit next to him, resting her hands on his arm comfortingly. "No you're not…" She didn't exactly know how to respond to that, since she never saw him in that light, and if he happen to have a dark side of himself, it was a part she couldn't match with him. He was after all the kind hearted Takeshi who was always there for her as of late. "Do you want to talk about it?" When he looked at her blankly, she laughed nervously, removing her hand from his arm when his orbs drifted towards it. "I mean, the talk could help distract me." She shrugged half-heartedly.

"Tell me something Rin…" He started, effectively changing the subject off of his matters. "Why are you so naïve?"

His amber orbs, so much shaper than any eyes she'd ever seen before, captured her own in it's stare as he await her answer. Surely, he didn't expect her to have a straight answer to that…Did he?

"How come I feel like you're really asking why I was so dumb as to not know who Sesshomaru really was." She broke his stare when her eyes clouded over with tears. "It's more like how can I be so stupid." She chuckled faintly with a shake of her head, feeling the wetness as it splashed against her exposed skin. "I'm sorry, but I don't really have an answer to that." Her tears rushed down more freely as she sniffled softly. "All I know right now is that…"

"You're hurting." He finished, cupping her damped cheek when she looked up at him with her big watery sorrow filled orbs. "I don't like to see you like this."

She shook her head slightly, trying to smile through her pain. "Well get use to it," She pursed her lips while breaking eye contact. "I don't know if this is something that can heal so easily."

Staying silent, he cupped her other cheek with his free hand hesitantly, not sure if the action is what Rin wanted. When she didn't object the action, he used his thumb fingers to wipe away her precious tears silently as she peered into his visage with a far away look.

"I'm glad I met you Takeshi."

She knew her whisper had reached his ears when he suddenly paused in his action, peering into her very soul with that famous blank look of his. When he started to remove his hand from her damp cheek, she touched one softly, stopping him from not touching her.

Rin smiled timidly while keeping eye contact with him boldly. Not knowing why she suddenly needing to feel his touch more than ever, she pressed his hand more firmly against her cheek as her lids fell close over her eyes. "Thank you." She breathed out. "For everything…"

Takeshi just watched her vacantly, his eyes traveling from her face to the hand that touched his before finally settling on the wall behind with a uninterested look filling his orbs.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"I will not ask you again."

The monotone in the male's voice sent shivers down the man's spine who was groveling on the floor before him. He bloody stained face held nothing but fear as he backed away from the angered man before him.

"I…. I don't know who you're talking about!" The male shouted loudly, his fangs loosing its sparkle since his mouth was also bloodied. "I've done nothing wrong!"

"You think of me as a fool, do you not?" The chuckle that left the dark prince's lips sent a wave of fright throughout the man since he never saw this side of him. After all, no sort of emotions or reaction from this very vampire was ever shown – even if he was angry.

The man's dark hair blew viciously when a gust of wind connect with them, and within that moment, the petty vampire who was once groveling on the ground disappeared as if he wasn't even there to begin with.

With a loud growl emitting from the black haired vampire who still held specks of amber in his crimson orbs from only half transforming, he too disappeared breezily within a blink of an eye.

The blur of his movements made him look like a mass of darkness as he chased a black eyed vampire. He knew he could have catch him without a second thought, but the thrill of playing around, making them think as if they had the upper hand, made him understand why his brother enjoyed it so much.

Inhaling loudly, his once expressionless visage lit up with a wide smirk as his now fully crimson narrowed orbs shone with glee. "Foolish." He spat, sensing even more betrayers in his wake. Did that stupid black eyed ass think he would be at a disadvantage because of the mass of groupies now surrounding him?

Surely he knew not who he was dealing with.

Crimson orbs scanned the wide area that held countless of vampires, the same vampires who chose to walk a dark path of treachery with Naraku. He stood dead in the heart of them as they closed in on him, vicious snarls singing out of harmony as both black and yellow orbs glared holes into him.

"So…" He started, pivoting slowly to look them dead in the eye so they can _feel_ the very hatred he held for them all. "Do I really have to ask my desired question?"

"You'll be dead before –…"

The unknown voice choked on his words before giving a finally scream of agony from the deadly blow he received.

"Don't fuck with me!" He growled out loudly which made bats flee from the area as the angry red eyed vampire took on an attack stance. His hands flexed his hands angrily and his razor-sharp teeth standing out with the snarl growing in his throat.

They backed away from him, the sudden shock immobilizing them from how fast his movements were. A female in the group with bright yellow orbs who looked to be no older than sixteen shook atrociously when she found herself being lost in pools of blood filled hatred orbs.

"I… I don't know where she is!" She screamed out, her groomed hair sticking to her drenched skin from perspiration. "I wouldn't lie…"

"Silence you lowly mongrel!" He shouted angrily, swiftly moving towards her and grasping her by the neck tightly. "You're very betrayal is proof of you're unworthiness!"

She choked softly, grasping his hands tightly to help ease the pain he was causing.

"Please… You're hurting me." Tears weld up in her bright orbs but that didn't faze him one bit.

"Do not touch me." He whispered icily, his fangs glinting from the rise of his upper lips in the corner to form his snarl. "I will give you another chance…" He told her after she let her hands fall to the side of her and then easing up on his hold around her neck. "But let it be known that I will not repeat myself."

The young vampire gasped for air, but the look in her eyes was filled with so much fear that he knew she was on the verge of spilling her guts.

"Er…Eriko…" She coughed up. "She's hiding out with Naraku where he resides." She started, coughing loudly when he removed his hold completely from around her neck. She held her bruised neck softly as she fell to her knees, breaking the silence of the night with her loud coughing.

Sesshomaru peered down at her, looking her more closely and noticing for the first time that she was a recently new born vampire. "Is Naraku recruiting vampires by turning them to train them as his own?" He asked himself aloud.

The girl on the ground nodded her head quickly, looking up at Sesshomaru with pity filling her orbs. "I didn't ask for this life…" She cried pathetically. "I have a family whom I cannot see anymore… I …."

"I do not care." He spat, looking around with fury in his orbs. "Where is Naraku's hideout?"

No on answered… How foolish of them.

"Do not move." With a final glance at the girl he disappeared.

She covered her ears as she wept silently, trying to block out all the screams and cries of agony as Sesshomaru eliminated them one by one. A man kicked her suddenly and she looked up into the eyes of a yellow eyed vampire – the one who turned her a few nights ago.

"Shugo…" She whispered frightfully, cowering in his wake.

"You little bitch!" He spat, pulling her to her feet by her hair which made her flinch in pain. "You talk too much!" He slapped her forcefully, drawing blood at the corners of her lips. The hold he had on her long mane prevented her from falling on the ground from the force, though the pain was still excruciating both from her scalp and cheek.

"Please…" She pleaded, knowing he would kill her without a second thought.

His clawed hand stabbed her threw the chest where her heart was and she gasped in shock as she felt her life slipping.

The smirk on Shugo's face faltered when he felt his life slipping as well. Looking down he didn't see a hand but he felt it within his chest, around his heart.

"You're a fucking asshole." Sesshomaru whispered deadly in his ears, squeezing his heart little by little. "Where is Naraku?" He asked, his orbs shifting towards the young girl who was trying to hold on to her life even though it was futile. He sighed and looked her dead in the eye before blinking slowly which made her form turn into ashes instantly.

"What the fuck did you just do?!" Shugo grunted out, trying to move but only causing more pain for himself.

"Naraku." Sesshomaru stated softly.

"Screw you!"

Shugo cried out when the hold on his heart tightened.

"If you don't want to prolong the suffering I suggest you cut the bullshit and tell me what I want to know."

Shugo coughed up blood when Sesshomaru tightened his hold even more. "Go to hell!" With that final say, Shugo grasped his head tightly and snapped it, his body instantly turning to dust.

"Fuck!" Sesshomaru shouted loudly, rushing towards a wall and fisting it with all his might as it crumbled in his wake.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Did your actions reflect my specific orders?!" Naraku's growl of anger drowned out the loud thud of a body being slammed against the opposite wall from the forcefulness of his hit. "Answer me!" He barked, stalking towards the petite female who was now standing with a bow of her head.

"No…" She whispered obediently.

"Then why…" He whispered through gritted teeth, his fierce orbs penetrating her. "…Did you reveal who Sesshomaru was?" He stood in front of her now, looking down at her with her head still bowed.

"I… I didn't think it would matter if I did or not." She looked up into her maker's hateful eyes sorrowfully, trying to make him understand.

Naraku's shoulder started to shake from suppressing his laughter. He shook his head from side to side before throwing his head back to break out in a full out laugh. "You thought it didn't matter?" He laughed louder, folding his arms in front of him. "That's funny…"

Eriko looked on in puzzlement, waiting until his laughter died out. She still didn't think her affairs mattered. So what if Rin knew who Sesshomaru really was, how was that going to affect his plans in anyway?

"You better pray I don't kill you before Sesshomaru does."

She gasped suddenly when his iron-fist connected with her face, slamming her backwards against the brick wall. She coughed up dark substance that was blood before grasping the wall for balance.

"I'm sorry!" She shouted out in panic, only to cough up more blood when he connected his knees with her stomach. She started to shed tears silently as he beat her harshly, slapping her, boxing her and even kicking her as if she was some dog.

When she was about to fall to the ground, her apology still leaving her lips like a mantra, he grasped her swollen face lightly. "Shhhh… shhhh…It's going to be alright." He whispered lightly. His face held its usual hatred that she just knew it was going to be anything but alright.

She felt him release her, letting her numb body slide heavily to the floor in a sitting position as consciousness started to seep into her. The last thing she saw was a fist rushing towards her face, and then a small manicured hand grasping it lightly.

Eriko sighed softly as she welcomed the darkness stretching out to consume her, thanking her unknown savior at that moment…

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"A man who beats a woman to a pulp is mightily appealing." Darkie whispered in mocked awe before pushing away Naraku's hand away quickly as if his touch was contagious.

"You dare to interrupt me Darkie?" Naraku shouted defiantly, raising his hand to slap her across her smooth caramel visage.

"I warn you." She started, looking at his hand that had paused in its decent towards her. "If you dare lay a hand on me…" She tear her eyes from his hand to look into his black orbs with her brown eyes. "I _will_ kill you." Smirking when she heard him gulp she turned her attention to Eriko. "You're really low you know that?"

Naraku scoffed loudly, moving his hands in his pocket as he glared off into the distance. "I did what needed to be done. She defied me."

"Oh?" Darkie looked from Eriko's unconscious body to Naraku's angry glower with boredom. "So you heard about the small massacre I'm guessing."

"Of course I heard!" He shouted. "Sesshomaru has gone on a rampage!" He admitted furiously, his hands itching to inflict more pain on the unconscious female.

"Well I guess she got her heart mixed up." Darkie went near her, kneeling in front of her to inspect Eriko's slowly healing injuries. "You really did a number on her." Sighing she stood up and went to sit on a table that had a two half finished goblets of blood in them.

Naraku walked towards her, huffing loudly as he peered at her crossly as he took up a goblet to drown his drink. The blood coated his upper lip like a mustache, but disappeared when his pink tongue snaked out to wipe it away. "You want some?" He pushed the other goblet near Darkie who looked at it blankly before shaking her head in refusal with a look of disgust.

Quirking his brows in confusion he came to realize that every time he offered her this delicious nectar of blood, she always refused. Was she really that scornful? "You don't drink blood?" He took a sip of his drink as he looked her in her eyes.

Darkie rolled her orbs in annoyance. "So because you never saw me drink blood, I guess that would be enough proof to justify the fact that I don't?"

Naraku stayed silent as he tilted his head back a little to empty the cup, but he never tore his gaze from Darkie who pushed the cup of blood a few inches away from her with her index and middle finger.

"Why the hell are you watching me like that in silence?" She sucked her teeth and rolled her eyes at him, brushing her hair from her face at the same time.

"Who knows...?" He winked at her with a slight smirk in place.

She couldn't begin to express how strongly her hatred ran for this man. As soon as he helped her in her uncle's downfall, he was surely next on her list.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

When Inuyasha and Kagome descended the stairs slowly with Kagome slightly behind Inuyasha, they came face to face with a grinning lady who looked no younger than twenty years old.

The woman with warm pools of black orbs gazed intently at Kagome as both her and her son stood on the last step. She had long silky hair that reached the small of her back even as it was up in a high pony-tail.

Inuyasha quirked a brow slightly at his mother's attire, even though he was use to her dressing like that he just couldn't help feeling uneasy still. She wore a white fitted shirt that ended just below her bottom and a pair of black leggings with black flat shoes. His mother was a very beautiful woman, especially with a smile such as her own, but still… she was his mother even so.

"This is your mom?" Kagome questioned in astonishment. The woman standing before them does not look like someone who gave birth to two children who were already adults. If anything Kagome would have mistaken her for Inuyasha's younger relative or even a girlfriend. This woman before them was like a supermodel, her beauty far beyond reach.

Looking to the side to see Kagome's expression, Inuyasha sighed softly with a small smirk. "Yup that's her." He then turned his attention to his still smiling mother. "Why do you insist on dressing like that?" The annoyance in his voice only made her grin wider.

"Oh hush chibi." She practically glided towards them with her graceful walk, her hair flowing behind her like midnight silk. "I'm Izayoi…" She greeted, pulling Kagome from behind Inuyasha to embrace her deeply. "It's so nice to finally meet you Kagome." She squeezed Kagome firmly, inhaling her scent in the process. "My my, you smell rather succulent." She winked when Kagome blushed deeply.

"Um… Thanks?" Kagome mumbled, quirking a brow in confusion at Inuyasha's mother weirdness. "But, how do you know my name?"

"My husband told me about you." She grasped Kagome's hand warmly, her smile never faded. "But you're really cute; his explanation on you did you no justice."

Kagome couldn't help the heating of her face as the redness started to settle in her cheeks. She didn't know they spoke of her and she was pleased knowing that little fact seeing as Inuyasha and her just recently became an item. "Thank you." She forced out, trying to contain the smile that wanted to split her visage in half.

"Okay… can you guys stop with this talk?" Inuyasha broke in, rolling his eyes at the scene playing out. His mother was a piece of work; she was just always all over the place.

"Chibi's jealous." Izayoi whispered in Kagome's ears, making both feeling giggled at the irked male next to them who's brows were now twitching.

"Would you stop calling me that?" He shouted while his mother made her way to him, going on her toes to embrace him closely. Even though he looked aggravated, he still accepted her welcoming hug, closing his eyes as he hugged her closely, bringing her off of the ground from his strength. "You're lucky I missed you."

Kagome sighed softly, a wave of sadness covering over her. She envied Inuyasha right now, seeing as he still had his mother. _'Stop it Kagome, don't get all gloomy now.'_ She smiled softly as Izayoi teased Inuyasha only for him to argue half-heartedly with her, even though he still doted on her now that he was fixing her hair.

She hugged herself closely and exhaled a puff of breath a little too loud with her orbs on the ground. The scene was too much for her, especially knowing that even if her mom was still alive, nothing like hugging and kisses would have ever occurred.

"Hey are you alright?"

She looked up to see Inuyasha's face a few inches from hers before his hands came up to cup her face.

"Yup…" She grinned too widely. "I'm good…"

"You know… you're not very good at lying to me." Inuyasha winked at her and then took her into a light hug. "I'm sorry…"

Wounding her arms around him, she buried her face in his chest as he pulled her closer to his firm form.

They were only like that for a couple of seconds when the door slammed open, a dark figure standing ominously there for a few seconds. The darkness prevented Kagome from getting a good view of the person but the chill consuming her was enough to feel a little frighten.

"You stupid jackass!" Inuyasha shouted, pushing Kagome into the other room quickly. "Wait here." He ordered and he knew she dare not oppose him with the defiant last look he gave her before sliding the common room door close.

Izayoi didn't even look to Kagome to make sure she was gone; she rushed swiftly towards the figure, grasping his shoulders tightly. "What's the matter?"

Red, pitiful orbs shone brightly with a far away look in them. Even with Izayoi's constant shaking, he didn't budge, nor did the scowl on his face waver.

"Eriko has come back…"

"I know all about that." Izayoi wiped the smudges off of her son's face slowly, a slight smile on her face. "When am I going to see her…?" Her question faltered when Sesshomaru suddenly glared at her heatedly.

Inuyasha walked up closer to them, pausing in his tracks when he got a good close up at his brother. This was a vampire who was on the brink of a rampage. He sniffed the air openly and coughed loudly. "How many did you kill?"

Red orbs snapped to his brother's bored amber pools, yet he didn't answer him, he just turned back to his mother.

"I'm going to kill that fucking bitch."

His promise was soon followed by a cracking thunder from above before he practically flew up into his room.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Okay, so I hate this chapter… buuut I won't re-write it xP

Oh, after over seven or eight years of not seeing 'The League Of Extraordinary Men', I got to see it four time last weekend!!! I was so happy because I LOVE that movie… It's one of my all time favorites!! ((grins widely))

Btw, I did a one-shot a little while back… be sure to check it out. Kagome is OOC but that's how I wanted it =P

**My Mr. Sunshine** - She wasn't kidding when she said she was going to get what she wanted... ((CHECK IT OUT IF YOU HAVENT!!))

And review!!! Hope you enjoyed it to some extent xD.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Izayoi stood blocking the doorway with her back to Inuyasha for a few seconds as the night's breeze slap against her widely. She turned around slowly, her hair moving vigorously from the wind outside as she pinned Inuyasha with a matching bored look before pushing the door closed with her heel. "How much did I miss since I left for that short period of time?"

Inuyasha folded his arms with a loud exhale of breath. This was just great now that he had to explain himself _again._ Why was he always the one left with the job of explaining things?

"Naraku is the one who turned Eriko." He stated simply, rocking lighting on the ball of his heels while his eyes shifted from his expressionless mother to the door where Kagome was currently behind. "Sesshomaru has met someone else and with Eriko resurfacing, she wants to kill Sesshomaru's new girl."

Izayoi bit her bottom lips in thought, absentmindedly seeing flashing of the Eriko she knew, not knowing how she could be like the person Inuyasha made her out to be. "I don't understand." Her hair bounced lightly with each graceful step she took as she made her way towards the opposite room Kagome was in. "She used to be such a lively girl back then..."

Rolling his eyes, Inuyasha followed his mother. "Well a couple hundred years ought to change someone don't you think?"

The sharp look Izayoi gave him made him smirk lightly as she shook her head at him. "Well I suppose I should let these kids settle their little problem."

"Little problem?" Inuyasha scoffed incredulously at his mother's light way of putting things. "This is anything but 'little' mom. But I suppose it doesn't matter." He plopped down on a sofa and crossed his foot over the other on a small coffee table. "If Sesshomaru wants to kill someone, he'll definitely accomplish it; not even Hell can stop him."

"Hmm yes, I suppose you're right…" With a lone manicured finger on her chin, Izayoi thought back to the hatred she saw in her eldest son's face. "Speaking of problems…" She perked up visibly, hopping on a table to sit with her legs crossed. "I hear you have a chosen one…" She smiled widely, waggling her brows suggestively as she nudged her head in Kagome's direction.

"Seriously mom?" Inuyasha gawked annoyingly at his mother, wondering if she was even really possibly older than Kagome herself.

Shrugging slightly she bit her lip and made a sealing gesture with her hands locking her lips. "I'm just saying…"

"What?" He asked. "It's not like it was intentional but hell, it happened alright?"

"Whoa… remember who you're talking to Inuyasha." Even as she spoke with such order, a smile was still biting at her lips. "I'm just happy for you… to some extent." She sighed softly. "I never imagined you'd have a chosen one at such a young age with how… special you are."

He heard the hesitancy laced in her voice when she paused and instantly knew she meant his vampire side. Although he knew only Naraku was witness to his transformation and that Sesshomaru was somewhat on to him, he still felt like his parents knew more than they let on, yet he didn't want to ask them since questions after questions would just be dished out at him. He watched his mother closely with half lidded eyes, trying to figure out what she was thinking or how much she knew of how 'special' he was…

"Kagome is the special one…" He whispered, licking his bottom lip quickly before smirking at memories of him and her together and how she'd always display such passion when angry with him. "I've never met anyone quite like her honestly." He shifted in his position to get more comfortable before continuing. "Even after her father left her family and her mother dying a short while ago she still hasn't lost all of her light… I just…" He sighed loudly, covering his face with his hands in the process. "I'm rambling again!" He chuckled softly before falling into silence, all the while avoiding eye-contact with his mother.

"Do you love her?"

Even though Izayoi knew the answer to it, she still wanted to hear it from her son's lips. But since she was his mother she knew he probably wouldn't give her an answer…

Inuyasha cut his eyes at his mother, narrowing them as he stubbornly remained silent. What was with these people and always wanting to know other's business?

"So you're not going to answer me eh?" Grinning, Izayoi tilted her head to the side, sizing down her son with her scrutinizing gaze. "It's not like I don't know the answer."

"Then why did you ask?" He turned his head from her and stood up quickly. "You got to learn to stop being so nosy you know that?"

"I just want you to be strong Inuyasha." Izayoi suddenly said, all playfulness gone from her voice. "I mean… Just don't give in to any sudden urges that could harm Kagome."

Did he miss something? Inuyasha slowly turned around to face his mother, noticing for the first time the slight worry etched across his mom's features. How and why would he do anything to harm Kagome? Furthermore why did her telling him to be strong felt like something or someone was to come along and test him?

He really wanted to know what his parents where hiding, yet at the same time he refused to ask. That evil deep within him that slumbers, that Sesshomaru sensed was not something he was willing to share or acknowledge just yet.

"I would never hurt Kagome." He said evenly, looking her square in the eye.

She nodded once. "I know that…" She stood up and walk towards him, cupping his face with both her palm as her orbs clashed with him as if she was searching for something that was barely visible. "It's just that…" Her eyes had a far away look as she paused in her sentence, and all the time Inuyasha found himself rooted to the spot, unable to even flinch from the gaze she was giving him.

He waited expectantly, only to be disappointed when she dropped her hands and smiled softly; that same smile that held so many hidden secret. "I'm just saying to be careful that's all." She smiled even brighter.

'_I wonder why people always smile so brightly when they tell a lie.'_

"You should get Kagome home safely, it's getting late." She added, that same look of wonder trying to dim itself in her eyes.

A brow disappeared under his bangs as he watched the far away look in his mother's orbs that was being clouded with a splash cheerfulness. "Since when do I have a curfew?" Just as those words left his mouth, a loud thunder echoed outside, making him jump slightly. "That storm is getting nearer." He mumbled to himself, glancing quickly towards the closed door that Kagome was behind.

"Just do what I say chibi." Izayoi brushed something invisible off of her arm slightly, never breaking the gaze holding Inuyasha's with a reassuring smile of her own.

"Awe mom, I was going to let her spend the night –…"

"I say take her home."

Her request was but a caress but Inuyasha didn't dare oppose her. Getting up while grumbling all the while, Izayoi watched as he headed towards where Kagome was, a small smile gracing her beautiful visage.

When he left the room, the smile fell from her lips and was replaced with a blank look.

"It has finally begun." She exhaled loudly before disappearing into a different room.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kagome huffed out a puff of air loudly, banging her head against the closed door lightly with a frown pulling down her brows. She wondered who that person at the door was and what problem did he have. She knew by the little look she got that he was hurting deeply and vaguely wondered why he was that way.

Curiosity always got the better of her, and she found herself pressing her ear against the oak door to try and listen to them. A faint, _"I'm going to kill that fucking bitch…",_ had her gasping in shock. Kagome was positive that she had misheard him because last she checked killing was a crime and she knew Inuyasha wouldn't allow someone like that into their house…

"Don't you think eavesdropping on people's conversation is rude?"

Kagome jumped and looked around quickly to see who had caught her red-handed. Her eyes narrowed slightly when she realized who it was. "It's you." She mumbled in a detached voice as she looked the female over.

Wearing simple black shorts and a matching sports bra, Kikyou removed the towel from around her neck to wipe the sweat off of her brows. "Yea, it's me." She glared heatedly at Kagome, who fidgeted slightly under her sharp scrutiny.

Kikyou started walking slowly towards Kagome, her glare intensifying by the second at Kagome's brazen look back at her. "You should know you're place, _toy_." Kikyou spat, stopping a right in front of Kagome, whose height was the same as hers.

Stepping back a little to put more space between them, Kagome rolled her eyes at her. She sensed jealously from the first time she met this person in front of her, and could tell from the very start that they weren't going to be the best of friends.

"I'm not even going to start with you." She spoke, not in the mode for any cat fights over a guy, especially when that guy was her boyfriend and no one else's.

Kikyou scoffed at her, her face twisting in a disgusting scowl. "Go on, run along." She whispered loud enough to the now retreating form of Kagome. "It'll give Inuyasha and I more time alone."

"Oh am sorry, but didn't you hear that I'm Inuyasha's girlfriend?" Kagome gasped with her eyes wide open in mock shock. "I'm sorry, but you're overrated, besides he already told me about his relationship with you, which happens to be nothing."

Shaking her head at her naivety, Kikyou moved to sit in a nearby couch. "I suppose he would tell you that wouldn't he?" Watching her nails with a uninterested look, Kikyou crossed a long leg of hers over the other. "But last I checked, having sex isn't 'nothing'…" She paused to look up just in time to see the shock expression slapping across Kagome's face. "I'm right aren't I? Yea, I thought so." She giggled when Kagome took a step backwards while licking her lips before opening her mouth to speak, yet nothing came out.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I make you flabbergasted?" Kikyou's pools of chocolate glowed with humor at Kagome. This bitch knew nothing about Inuyasha and so she didn't see why she acted all high and mighty just because Inuyasha said he was her boyfriend.

"I… I don't believe you."

"The hesitancy in your voice says differently." Standing up, she dusted off her butt lightly with a loud sigh. "You don't know shit about Inuyasha and yet you think you're so special." Walking towards her once again, she came up in her face, her hot breath fanning against Kagome's lips. "There are secrets you will never…" Kikyou looked down at the rise of Kagome's breasts, seeing one dark mark since the other one was hidden under her clothes.

Kagome looked down to see what she was watching and the embarrassment coated over her quickly. She moved to cover the evidence of the worst night of her life but jumped slightly when Kikyou's hand dashed out and grabbed her hand in mid-air.

"Where did you get that from?" She asked in alarm, using her other hand to pull down the neck of Kagome's top to see the vampire's bite more clearly. Her hands shook slightly and she looked up into Kagome's stunned and confused visage. "Where the hell did you get that?!" She whispered loudly, her voice hissing a little.

"Let me go!" Kagome yanked her arm from Kikyou's hold, and pulled her body from Kikyou which caused her top to rip, revealing both of her breasts. The rapid fall and rise of her breast indicated how fast she was breathing as she used a hand to cover the vampire's mark, not even caring that her shirt was ripped.

"I asked…" Kikyou's voice shook slightly while she pointed a slender finger at the hand covering the vampire's bite. "_Where did you get that_?!"

"You're crazy!" Kagome shouted, trying to make as much distance between them as possible. "This does not concern you, and it sure as hell isn't your business." She glared at her, her hand gripping her breast.

Flashes of Shaya invaded her mind, both from the far past and the near past. She remembered mostly the dramatic demonic change that night behind the bar and a tremor of fright coursed through her body, making her shake visibly.

"Just leave me alone." She mumbled, closing her eyes tightly. A flash of red mirthful orbs jumped in front of her and she opened her orbs quickly, her hands shaking slightly. "Just leave me alone…!" She shouted.

"Did…" Kikyou furrowed her brows in confusion. "Did he do that to you?" She shouted, moving swiftly towards Kagome and grasping her shoulder. "Why would he choose you and give you such a gift?!" She shook her fiercely as the angry built up inside of her.

"You call this hateful mark a gift?" Kagome shouted, tears pooling at the corners of her eyes. "Are you seriously fucking crazy?" Her hands fell in a fist at her side as she glared at Kikyou. "It's nothing but a curse!"

What the hell was wrong with this person in front of her? Kikyou couldn't begin to understand why she would think having the mark to show you belong to someone as powerful as Inuyasha would be a curse! Anger coursed through her, making her chocolate orbs turn a darker shade of brown. She released Kagome's shoulders slowly, her glare mirroring Kagome's.

"You are not worthy enough for him!" Kikyou shouted, just before raising her hands and connecting it forcefully with Kagome's right cheek.

Gasping in astonishment by the mere fact of Kikyou laying a hand on her, Kagome cupped her bruised cheek, her mouth opened slightly. "How can you see it as being worthy?" She whispered softly. "Why would being a victim of such vile actions be called worthy?" She questioned ghostly, her eyes wavering with tears as she looked into Kikyou's heated eyes.

"You're talking rubbish."

"You don't know how or why I received this bite, and spelling it out for you wouldn't help." Caressing her red cheek slightly, she shook her head at Kikyou. "Shaya is a monster… no, he's worst than a monster." Kagome bit her lips in thought, remembering the way he spoke to her, the way he took her unwillingly while he chanted those dirty mantras in her ears. She closed her eyes in pain. "Nothing like that can be described as 'worthy', Kikyou." She opened her eyes to look at Kikyou. "Nothing…"

Kikyou took a step backwards, her mouth agape and her eyes narrowed in confusion. Could it be possible that Kagome…. Kikyou shook her head; no, it couldn't be.

"Do you even know who Shaya is?"

"Other than him being an evil monster that just enjoy destroying people's life completely?" The way Kagome spat her resentment made even Kikyou flinched slightly.

Smiling softly, Kikyou nodded slowly. "You're so pathetic." Her smile became wider by the second, and she tried to suppress the urge to laugh. "I can't believe you don't know who Shaya is!"

Kagome cocked her head in annoyance at the way Kikyou was acting, but even more so that it seemed that she knew of Shaya – a lot more of Shaya than Kagome herself. "Is it possible that you know who this Shaya is?"

When Kikyou nodded slowly, with a gleeful look on her face, Kagome could only catch flies with her mouth.

"I'm now eager to see how this plays out." She grinned widely, looking behind her just as the door creaked open to reveal Inuyasha. "Speak of the devil."

Kagome looked passed Kikyou to see Inuyasha, a look of hatred which ran across his eyes too quickly for Kagome to think that she imagined it.

"Inuyasha." Kikyou bowed slightly, turning from him and smirking at Kagome before walking past her and heading to the door where she came in. She knew he heard their little spat, but albeit he didn't need to worry since she wasn't going to reveal who he was, and he knew that.

"Your pain is closer to your heart than you think Kagome, always remember that."

With that said, she disappeared from where she came from, but not before glancing at the slight troubled look on Inuyasha's face.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Souta…!" Sakurin giggled loudly as she tried to scramble off of the bed, but every time her hands touched the floor, a hand will pull her back completely on the bed by her foot. "No...Don't…" She gasped for air as he hovered over her after turning her over on her back.

Souta smirked at her, waggling his fingers at her as she tried to sink more into his bed, fearful of his fingers. He raised his brows playfully at her while he paused in mid-air, letting her catch her breath. "Say uncle." He breathed out but tilted his head to the side when she stuck out her tongue at him, refusing to give him. "Say uncle Sakurin." He repeated, more slowly than the first time.

"N-Never…!" She gasped out, exhaling and inhaling loudly.

She watched as his hands rested at her side, caressing it ghostly as he grinned widely at her, his hair covering an eye which made him even more mysterious with his actions.

"I warned you…" He grumbled, using her magic fingers to tickle her relentlessly which made her scream out in surprise before thrashing crazily and giggling all at once.

The room filled with laughter as he pounced on her, never easing up on his actions while still telling her to say 'uncle' and give in. Yet, she still refused, not wanting to lose to him even once. The fact that he found out she was this ticklish was all her fault and she cursed her slip up when he was rubbing her exposed tummy while laying half-way on him.

"Sou…" She giggled even loudly, trying to push him away from her with her feet but her energy was being drained from his unyielding procedures at the moment, which she couldn't even push him as effectively as she wanted.

"C'mon, Sak…" He cooed; easing down slightly to kiss her bottom lip since her mouth was opened from giggling too much. He smiled softly at the joyous look on her visage, easing up on his actions a little. "Just say 'uncle' and then come hug me." He smirked with a visible brow rising to hide beneath his bang.

Sakurin bit her lips to stop from smiling. "Um…" She tried to stop the smile even more, covering her mouth with a hand which caused her words to become muffled. "How to say it again…?" She asked stupidly. "Was it… unchle?" Giggling when he glared playfully at her she shook her head quickly. "No, that's not it."

"Don't play dumb now, just say – …" His words were cut off suddenly when instrumental note for a rock band started to come from his cell phone. "I wonder who that could be…" He grumbled, getting off of Sakurin to reach on the night stand next to his bed for his phone.

When Souta saw Kimiko's name flashing back at him, he sighed loudly while glancing quickly at Sakurin before answering the phone with a grunt.

The smile on Sakurin face fell when Souta glanced at her, as if he was hiding something. She instantly knew it was Kimiko – she didn't know why she thought it was her but she was absolute that it was Kimiko for some reason. Moving off of the bed slowly, she faked a smile when Souta looked up at her with a far away look before turning his head and mumbling something into the phone.

'_Why does my chest hurt so much…?'_

Sighing softly, she straightened her close and fixed her ruffled hair just when he hung up the phone and turned to look at her with a puzzled look.

"What are you doing?" He asked, moving off of the bed to stand in front of her, holding her hand that held her small bag pack. "Are you leaving so suddenly?"

"Um… yea." She whispered, but then looked into his confused orbs and instantly feigned a smile. "It's getting late anyways and it looks like it might rain, so I'm going to head on home before it pours."

"Well then…" Souta searched around his messy room, spotting a jacket and walking towards it. "I'll follow you home then."

"No…"

"Come on Sak, you don't think I'll let you walk home alone." He smiled brightly at her while taking her bag from her hand and replacing it with his own hand. "Let's go before the rain come."

"Alright…" She whispered softly, following along as he dragged her down the stairs and out of the side door. She watched the back of his head silently.

She wondered what they were talking about since he was speaking in a hush tone, and mostly why would he feel the need to hide anything from her with Kimiko if their relationship was practically over.

They walked down the flight of steps in silence, all the while Sakurin kept her eyes on their laced fingers, a sad look on her face.

"Why are you so quiet?"

"Eh?" She looked up in surprise when he broke the silence, glancing behind her with a perplex look.

"What's up with you all of a sudden?"

"N-nothing!" She said a little too eagerly which made Souta squint his eyes in disbelief.

"I don't believe you."

They stopped short of the last step and Souta turned around to face her, searching her orbs silently.

His piercing eyes made her felt like he could see right through her and Sakurin didn't want that. So without thinking she bowed her head, effectively proving Souta correct. She didn't know what was wrong with her, or why her chest kept squeezing with jealously every time her best friend called her secret boyfriend.

"A penny for you thought?" Souta grinned to break the tension, lifting her face slightly with a hand under her chin.

Sakurin let the side of her mouth lift slightly in what she hope was a smile before letting it drop instantly.

"Okay, now I know something is really bothering you." He said, looking at her seriously. "Why the sudden change?" He queried. "Did I do something wrong?" He bent his knees slightly to get a look into her eyes since her head was slightly bowed.

"It's embarrassing to say." She pouted cutely, folding her arms as she avoided eye contact.

"What is?" He laughed softly. "Don't be like this now Sak."

"It's not funny." She glared at him, but shifted her eyes away from him quickly when his eyes widen in confusion. "I better hurry on home…" She glared at the sky above that rumbled with thunder, as if it too was laughing at her stupidity.

Walking off she was suddenly stopped when Souta grasped her shoulders from behind. He pulled her closer to him and hugged her around her shoulders as he inhaled her scent deeply when he buried his nose in the crook of her neck. "Don't leave like this…"

Sakurin sighed softly, resting her chin on his arm with her eyes half closed. What was she to tell him? That she knew he was lying when he said nothing happened between him and Kimiko earlier today? Or should she start with the fact that she was utterly and immensely jealous of the relationship he has with Kimiko? She didn't think it would matter since his response would surely be something about him liking only her and only she matters.

She long since knew that actions spoke louder than words and if his actions made her felt so much insecurities then his words meant nothing to her right now.

"I'm just being iffy." Her voice sounded distant and emotionless when it reached her ears. "Let's just drop it, okay?"

Souta moved around to face her, cupping her cheeks with both hands. "No, lets not." He stated, biting his lips in thought. "Please tell me what's bothering you."

"It doesn't matter alright? So just drop it Souta!"

"Oh come on Sakurin!" He shouted loud enough to match her own shout. "Stop acting like a spoiled brat and just tell me!"

"I'm acting like a brat?" She gasped. "Are you serious?!"

"You know that's not what I mean."

"Then what do you mean?" She turned her head sharply to the left to remove his hold on her face before looking back at him. "Please do tell!"

"Great, now you're mad for no reason." He ran his hand through his hair frustratingly.

She gave a slight cold chuckle. "Trust me when I say people don't get mad for nothing." She bit her bottom lip in aggravation. "I just need to get home and get some sleep."

"Would you at least tell me what's up with the whole bipolar act on me?"

"I said drop it Souta!" She growled in aggravation, running her hands through her short hair. "Just follow me home if you still desire and leave it as that!"

"Don't you think I should at least know what's on my girlfriend's mind?"

Sakurin almost laughed when he said that, and she just couldn't help but shake her head while biting her tongue. The nerve of this guy!

"Which girlfriend are you speaking of?" When he moved back a little as if he was slapped, she held his stare captive with hers. "Care to enlighten me?"

"Is this about Kimiko?" He asked uneasily.

"Ugh… I'm going home."

Sakurin turned on her heels quickly, rushing down the road towards her apartment. She was a good distance away and thought she was free but the forceful yanking of her arms made her gasped in surprise. She looked behind her to see Souta glaring at her heatedly, his hold on her arm never easing up.

"Are you seriously mad because Kimiko called me?"

Sakurin shook her head in utter surprise at his stupidity. She looked down at his hold on her before trying to yank her arm out of his, but he just tightened his hold on her which made her flinch in slight pain from the grip. "You don't understand." She grumbled through clenched teeth.

"Then help me understand." He pleaded, easing his hold off of her arm when he saw the slight pain flashing across her face, but he didn't release her. "If it's the phone call, don't let it bother you. She was just asking me if we could hang out tomorrow but I told her no, so then she was trying to make plans for another day."

Sighing softly as if she was tired, Sakurin started shaking her head slowly as she eased her hand out of his hold. "That's not it…" She whispered. "It isn't even about that."

"Then what is it about?" His frustration was growing and it was obvious in the way he shouted out his questions with the worried etching on his face.

"I don't want to put you in any discomfort…" Sakurin sighed louder, scratching the back of her neck. "Just forget about it alright? I'm just iffy… simply iffy at the moment – it'll past."

"No… just tell me Sakurin." He took a step closer to her, rubbing down the side of her arms. "We shouldn't keep things that are bothering us to ourselves."

She stared into his sincere eyes for a while, searching for some truth behind his gentle words. "Would it still be okay to say it even if it might cause the other to be in utter discomfort?"

Puckering his lips to the side in thought, he held her gaze with his and stopped rubbing down her arms briefly. "Yes…" He finally whispered, though it was still laced with uncertainty.

Sakurin exhaled loudly and her gaze flickered from his eyes to bore holes into his neck. She noticed his shifted slightly, but doubted that he even knew what she was thinking. It could even be that he doesn't even know that he was marked during his sinful acts.

"What did you and Kimiko do earlier today?"

When she lifted her head to look into his eyes, she desperately wished that what she was thinking was all a lie and that the red mark was caused by some sort of ants bite or even a mosquito…

"We…"

"Please don't lie to me." She whispered, bowing her head slightly as a lump formed in her throat. "Did you and Kimiko have sex today?"

There, she finally said it.

When Souta sighed and dropped his hands to the side, effectively ending the contact they once had a while ago, she knew the answer she feared was going to be voiced.

She gave a half chuckle just before hugging herself. "I know the answer – just don't voice it… I don't think I'd be able to handle it leaving your mouth."

"Sakurin…" He paused as if thinking of a way to voice his apology. "I'm…. sorry." He said after a few minutes, not knowing how else to apologize so it can reach her more deeply. "I was just weak…It won't happen again."

"Oh yeah?" She asked lightly, looking up at him with teary eyes. "Who says you wouldn't get weak around her again huh?" She raised a hand to the said in gesture. "Who's to say that you won't end up over at her place…'_trying_' to break up with her and end up having sex?" Her quoted fingers for emphasis only made it known that she truly didn't believe he could hold off from Kimiko.

"I won't do that again, alright! I'll do anything to be with you and only you Sakurin."

"You're not really doing anything right now but making me feel uneasy more and more."

"How can you say that?" He asked incredulously within a gasp.

"It's how I'm feeling!" She shouted angrily. "I can't help but feel this way knowing that I'll forever be the other woman until you miraculously find a way to break up with Kimiko…._ If_ you even want to!'

He narrowed his eyes at her, taking a step closer to her. "What do you mean _'if'_ I want to?" His eyes turned stealing as he glowered at her. "You know it's you I want to be with."

"If you really wanted to be with me – and _only _me – then saying the words 'let's break up' would be the only thing you can say to Kimiko instead of fucking her!"

He sighed.

"It's harder than you think it is."

"No Souta, it only seems hard because somewhere deep in your heart you don't want to break up with Kimiko." She exhaled slowly as she looked at their feet. "I can't continue feeling this way. Always wondering if every time you tell me you're going to end things with Kimiko, you would just end up having sex with her. Or knowing that no matter how many times we spend together, if after we part you'd be heading by her or she'll be going by you."

"Sakurin, please don't talk like that…" He moved closer to her and hugged her closely, burying her face in his chest as he cupped the back of her head. "What do I have to do to prove to you that I only see you?"

She moved her head from his chest to rest her chin on his shoulder, even though she had to tiptoe to reach. "What I want is really selfish right now, but I'm okay with that." She smiled when her voice broke. "I'm okay with being selfish about having you for myself." She eased back to look into his face. "That's why all I want is for you to belong to me alone – to _break up_ with Kimiko and then we work towards telling her the truth about us." Smiling softly as her eyes glazed over with tears she watched as Souta listened to her intently with a lick of his bottom lips.

He was about to say something but she cut him off politely with a slight shake of her head.

"I also know that you don't want to break things off with Kimiko…" She sighed softly and took a step back out of his arms. "That's why I can't do this right now." A lone tear fell from her orbs to splash against her clothes.

"Wait…" Souta furrowed his brows as hurt mixed with his voice. "Are you…. Please Sakurin, don't do this." He took a step towards her but stopped when she took one back as well. "Sakurin, we can't break up." He laughed slightly, his hurt mirroring hers. "We just can't…."

"I'm sorry Souta." She looked up into the sky, just when a raindrop splashed against her cheeks. "I better get going." She moved towards him, cupping his cheek with one hand. "I really hoped that we could have worked out."

"We can!" He shouted; the light drizzle of the rain coating over their skin like perspiration. "Just give me time Sakurin."

"Waiting will only bring me more insecurities." She tiptoed to press her lips firmly against him, sighing into the kiss when he deepened it.

She was too weak against him to end it, and when he pulled her closer to him the tears flowed freely as they hid with the down pour of rain. Souta hugged her humanly close him, opening in his wider to accept her tongue before sucking on it with urgency.

Sakurin's breath became labored as she moved her other hand to cup his face, kissing him even deeper and moaning when he started his talented action on her tongue, as if he was drawing out all of her feelings to clash within this one breathtaking kiss.

"Wait…" She mumbled when he eased up so they can breathe slightly. "We have to stop…" She looked up at him as the rain pummeled against the pavement.

"Sakurin…" Souta gave her a slow light kiss, holding her bottom lip in between his a few seconds longer. "Please…"

"I'm…." She gulped and closed her eyes to hide her pain. Why couldn't she just walk away? Why did this one guy who was in her heart happened to be her best friend's boyfriend? She smiled softly, letting him rest his forehead against hers.

He kissed her again, this time chastely before kissing along her neckline and further down between her breasts. He felt her inhale sharply before shuddering at the contact of his lips against her bare skin.

"Please Souta…" She shuddered once more, her tears rushing down more freely. "If we continue this, I'll only end up hating you and I don't want that." She cried softly when he looked up at her in shock. "I don't ever want to hate you Souta… So just please – let me go."

He bit his lips, not knowing how to make her feelings of hurt fade away. Sighing out loudly in provocation, he cursed loudly at the skies. "Let me at least follow you home then."

When she shook her head in the negative he could only grip his hair roughly, feeling at a loss. Thinking quickly, he took of his jacket and placed it on her, and buttoning it up even though her arms weren't in the jacket's arms.

"I'll take away your pain…" He whispered, brushing away her tears with the thumb of his fingers before leaning forward and kissing her on her forehead. He stayed that way for a few seconds, closing his eyes tightly as a tear trickled down his face, but thankful with the rain she wouldn't be able to notice. "I just want you to know that I lo –…"

She cut him off quickly. "Don't say that! Not like this…." She looked like she wanted to say more, and the small smile tugging at her lips eased him for a moment. "Good… Bye."

"Don't say that!' He gritted out, brushing her hair from her forehead lightly. "Please… don't ever tell me that. We'll be together again."

"Your decisions will prove that…" She gave him a half smile before rushing along the sidewalk towards her home.

Souta stood in the rain soaking wet until she was out of site before taking the steps slowly, one at a time. He prayed that the longer he stayed in the rain, that it would wash away his pain.

It wasn't working…

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"I'm not ready to tell her everything."

The middle aged man scratched his bearded chin lightly, looking at the dark figure in front of him. He took up a glass with some red substance, taking a sip of it with a loud sigh of contentment.

"She should know the truth… That you didn't leave your family on purpose."

The voice that spoke sounded like he held a high status in society, the calm yet superior tone in his voice was tantalizing to anyone who heard it. "It's not fear to her – especially since he is her boyfriend now."

The middle aged man sighed in annoyance, licking the thick substance off of his top lips. "That guy…" He shook his head roughly with before gulping down the liquid.

"Easy there… remember that's my son." The man grinned in the darkness before holding up a mug lightly. "Need more blood?"

"Ah no… I'm rejuvenated thanks to your blood."

"Hmm…" The man looked at his long time friend in amazement, wondering how such a human being like him could exist. "I'm glad we're friends Shiin."

Shiin laughed loudly. "You're just saying that because I'm something of an asset to you."

In the darkness, a set of pearly white teeth shone as prove of the wide grin on the male's face. In a way Shiin was correct, seeing as he was the only human known who couldn't be turn into a vampire – yet drinking the blood of one could give him the same strength as if he was a vampire, and it only grows by the type of vampire blood he consumes.

"You know very well as true as that might be, I still see you as one of my closest friends."

"Ah~ that I know my dear friend." He grinned widely, his bright chocolate orbs sparkling with warmth. "I owe you my life."

"No you don't…"

"I do, really… Thank you." He raised his empty glass that was stained with blood in the air as cheers. "I'm really forever in debt to you until I give my last breath."

They both smiled widely at each other, chatting lightly as the thunder and lightening outside increased while the downpour of rain continued.

"Oh, by the way!" Shiin stopped laughing instantly at a joke his friend had just said. "I found out that there are being new born vampires in the country. I kill as much as I can and if I try to get answers from them they usually terminate themselves – if someone else who I assume is in control doesn't kill them." He rested his chin in his palm in deep thought.

"All the more reason to talk to your daughter Shiin…"

"I need time; you know she hates me."

"She doesn't hate you my friend."

"Yes she does, and until I find out who that vampire is that hurt her so many years ago and dispose of him, I cannot call myself her father as yet." He smiled half-heartedly. "That is also one of the reasons why I left my family so long ago… I made a promise that I have yet to accomplish, and I will not break it."

Golden orbs flickered at his friend for an instant, seeing clearly how determined he is to keep his promise. He smiled lovely at him. "You really are something special Shiin."

"So are you Master Inutaisho."

Shiin got up with a bow of respect before disappearing within a blink of an eye.

Inutaisho watched as the study room's double door creaked closed loudly from the sudden rush of wind caused by Shiin's exist. He gave a half smile as he thought back to when he first met Shiin.

He remembered the fright on the man's face when Inutaisho found him half dead near a building when he and his sons were out to patrol the night and clean up what ever mess other vampire's might have caused. The man had lost a lot of blood and his organs were in no state to ensure him a good life as a human.

When Inutaisho was about to end his miserable life, a picture of a smiling family that was bloodied from the man's blood reflected at him, making him pause in his actions. He had took up the picture to gaze at it, never before seeing a human family that had so much love amongst them.

After that, he had gone against his rule and decided to turn him – knowing that he would become a red-eyed vampire if he did so which was not something he condoned unless it was absolutely necessary.

Without a final thought, he had let Shiin drink his blood, whispering to him words of encouragement sine he knew he would die a slow and painful death before awakening as a red-eyed vampire.

Funny thing was, Shiin had never die, nor did he experience any sort of pain. Within minutes of Inutaisho waiting for him to die, he only witness the healing of Shiin as if he was in recovery and a button to fast forward time had been pushed.

More importantly, Shiin never became a vampire. He was merely a human with the instinct and abilities of one which Inutaisho came to notice when he started grasping his ear in pain, yelling about the noises of too many voices invading his mind all at once. He thought it was possibly a simple side effect, but then Shiin had dashed away from where he had laid being jumping highly onto a building, trying to get away from the noise, which made Inutaisho more than fascinated by this particular human.

From that night on, Inutaisho had promise to help him secretly and only him and Izayoi knew of this human with the abilities of a vampire.

All was well with Shiin after a half of a decade, but then he had left his family, consulted with Inutaisho about what had happened to his family and how his daughter was just never going to be the same after being brutally wounded both physically and mentally.

It had crushed his dead heart, knowing that one of his own kind had done something so malevolence – even though it was a known fact that was done quite often. He still didn't know why they had chose to let this one girl live, yet he was happy Shiin didn't have to lose his daughter.

Still, the Shiin from before then was never the same.

Inutaisho just hope who ever it was that harmed Kagome paid dearly by the hands of Shiin so that Shiin would be able to show his face without guilt to his kids.

Only time will tell when that glorious day so choose to arrive.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kouga stood behind the closed door where Naraku, Darkie and Eriko were, listening intently on their conversation. He was more interested in the fact that Darkie never really drank any blood that was given to her and was more than surprise that he let that slip past him.

"I'm going to call it a night." He heard Darkie replied, ending the conversation between Naraku and her.

"Good night, Darkie." He mumbled, barely bowing his head at her.

She watched him hard, without much emotion as she brushed passed him. When she was halfway down the hall, she paused for a second, contemplating her next move before turning around to face him. "You know, it's not good to be snoopy around this late at night." She smirked slightly as he gulped unconsciously. "You never know what sort of accidents could happen."

Kouga rolled his eyes annoyingly at her. "I brought you something." He said, lifting up a cup of blood off of a tray next to him. When she eyed the substance in distain he smirked at her expression. "Then again – I know you can't drink blood for some reason."

"Oh really now?" She glided swiftly towards him, standing a breath away from him. "What gave you that preposterous thought now?" She asked, a smile playing across her lips.

Stepping back slightly to get a better few of hers, he mirrored her facial expression with a smile of her own. "I've been watching you for quite some time, Darkie…"

"Awe, don't I feel special now." She took a slow step towards him, taking away the slight distance he had just made between them. "What did you come to possibly find out by watching me, traitor?"

His eyes twitched in displeasure when she referred to him as a traitor. That seemed to be the only name she would call him and he hated it. "For one thing…" He started, twirling the cup lightly in a small circle while watch the way the blood swayed. "Every time blood is sent to your quarters, it's returned immediately. At first I thought you might have probably gone out for a little snack, but even when you don't leave the hide out, you still refused to drink."

"Hmmmm…" She nodded her head once, a finger touching her bottom lips. "Continue… this is getting interesting."

The way she was acting so nonchalantly was really started to piss him off! He hated her from the very start and couldn't wait for the day Naraku decides to dispose of this disgrace in front of me.

"I finally found a weakness of the famous Dhampir." His smirk widened considerably as her playful features fell into a scowl.

"I hate to burst your bubble, traitor." She took the cup from his hands and chunked the liquid in on fluid motion. "But I can drink anything I desire… I just have a thirst for better tasting blood than where ever you guys get this from."

Kouga gaped shockingly at her, watching the now empty cup in his hands with a far away look. He really thought that this was finally a weakness he could use against her! Cursing under his breath, he looked unwillingly at her as she snaked out her tongue to lick the blood off of her top lip.

He gasped in pain when she suddenly held him around his neck, taking him off of the ground with her strength. "Sorry you were wrong, traitor boy." She tightened her hold on him when he started clawing at her hand. "Run along to your bitch and tell him your suspicions were at fault."

With one last heated glower is way, she flung him on the other side of the hall, and as soon as he landed on the hard floor with a loud 'thud', the door to her room slammed shut and was locked.

Darkie removed the extra garments she wore and stayed in her shorts and bra before laying down on her bed. A light sheen of sweat coated over her as her labored breathing echoed in the slightly empty room.

"Damn…" She groaned, covering her face with both her hands as her body shook slightly while her belly convulsed every three seconds. "This unwelcome feeling is…" She gasped softly when another convulsion shook her.

Darkie inhaled deeply only to exhale slowly as the convulsion interrupted her actions. She curled up on her side into a small ball, wiping away the sweat from her forehead. When she opened her orbs to look off into the distance, they were not their usual brown, nor were they even silver.

Her eyes had bled crimson.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kukukuku – it's not April and I've updated!! xP

I've become addicted to Devil May Cry 4 ((squee)) That game is so awesome!!! Besides it's the first time I've played the 4th one – and the previous ones were of course awesome.

Being addicted is just not going to cut it… not when school has started. xD

REVIEW!!!!! O__O


	20. Who Says The Future Has To Be Bright?

**Who Says The Future Has To Be Bright?**

**Chapter 20**

**A/N:** Just wanted to say I didn't intentionally update so late… I meant it when I said I was busy. My finals aren't even over but they're spread out so I wrote during times I was bored. Also I moved and the net isn't set up as yet – so I had to wait til I was by a friend (which I am atm).

_Giving Some Major love to Amber! I missed you and yh… I missed you – we need to catch up lol… This chap is personally for you (maybe a late bday present lol) cuz I was thinking bout that crazy girl the whole time I was doing this chapter =P_

Enjoy all! And _**omg**_… This is the longest chapter I've ever written! It's over 16,000 words bitches! Lol … So yh… am I forgiven? 3

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Takeshi closed his orbs slowly, listening intently to the rumbles of the thunder outside the window. It soothed him somewhat, making him feel content as oppose to all the drama going on in his life currently.

His sister was lost in lies; his cousins didn't take too likely to him, especially that Sesshomaru. He knew that after this night, he and Sesshomaru will never see eye to eye again – not that it was ever that way to begin with. Who could blame him though? With Rin practically choosing him over Sesshomaru, of course the guy would feel some hatred towards him, no matter the blood relation they might have.

Opening one eye slightly while keeping still in the couch he was relaxing in, he looked over to Rin who was lightly snoozing on the couch, her hair sprawled out around her cute visage. He almost smiled at the innocence and kindness radiating off of her, and felt the sudden urge to brush her hair from her face.

The way her shallow breathing blew strands of hair from her pink lips had Takeshi hypnotized. He didn't know why he was suddenly so transfixed on her. Was it because she was so vulnerable that he started to feel_ something_? It just wasn't right to feel anything towards this creature. He felt like a bee lurking around a flower that has yet to blossom in all it's pureness; she was that flower.

"I need to get away." He exhaled a silent breath of air, easing up from the chair and headed ghostly to the closed window. With a glance back at the sleeping beauty whose heart was broken by the love of her life, he turned around and pushed the window open and was greeted with a loud roar of wind blowing his long main behind him.

"You're… leaving?"

Rin's angelic voice floated towards his ears, making him pause in his movement. She eased up slowly with a hand in front her opened mouth as she yawned. "You could have waked me you know." Rubbing the sleep from her orbs, she sighed loudly, while watching the same emotionless Takeshi who leaned against the window frame, not caring if he got wet or not.

"I didn't want to wake you…" He grumbled, running his fingers through his bangs distractingly.

"Don't be silly." She smiled widely, getting up and stretching her stiff bones.

Takeshi couldn't help the roaming of his sun-kissed orbs over her body as she stretched like a lithe feline. What was wrong with him once again? This was the same ditzy girl who became happy just by receiving some sweet! She was too innocent and carefree – all the things he would never be. Yet the way she is, and the way she turns every dark meaning into something bright seemed to draw him closer to her. She was always getting in trouble and the fact that her very existence annoyed him to the fullest, drew him even closer to her…

And that smile…

He shifted his eyes from her, finding the old cracked floor suddenly interesting. Her very smile made him happy, her smile gave him hope. Hope that there are persons out there who can accept the bad and good all together and make it work. She was like a radiating gem, just waiting to be set free, to show the world how brilliantly breathtakingly bright she was.

"It's…." He glanced up at her, their orbs clashing instantly which made him shift his eyes within that second. Sighing loudly, he placed a foot on the window ledge, while the other stayed on the ground to keep him balanced.

"Takeshi…?" Rin rushed over to him, wanting to reach him before he pull that disappearing act she knew he could and would do just to get away. "What's the matter?"

Rin was genuinely concerned. Yes, Takeshi is aloof as ever, he avoids her questions or blatantly answers them without a care for her reaction towards it. But to be speechless or refusing to hold more than five seconds of eye contact was definitely not the usual Takeshi she knew.

When he didn't give her an answer, she placed a palm against his cheek that was facing the window, gently pulling so his visage can face hers. "You know you can really talk to me, don't you?" Taking a tentative step closer to him, she looked up into his half lidded orbs. "Did I do something to offend you?"

Takeshi almost chuckle at her. Always the one to take the blame even if it wasn't even logical would forever be Rin, the beautiful creature before him.

"It's not you." He said, barely above a whisper. "It's just… _everything_." His once bored expression held a hint of confusion.

"What do you mean?" She asked meekly with a smile, her hand caressing his cheek inattentively. Rin watched as he turned his eyes from her, sighing softly before watching as his orbs made a slow, hot trail from her puckered smiling lips, upwards until he looked her in her big chocolaty pools.

"It's like I just said Rin – _everything_. Me meeting you, what went on tonight and just…" He broke off with a sigh. "It's just everything."

Though the tinting of her cheeks were an everyday thing for Takeshi, this was the first time he felt proud for drawing such color onto her cheek.

Rin found herself frozen to the spot, her hand seizing its movements as she slowly licked her lips. When Takeshi held her gaze with such a smoky look clouded over his amber pools, she found herself being the first to look away with the hotness rushing to her cheeks. She licked her lips briefly, watching his full lips that were slightly ajar.

"Takeshi is it wrong to…?"

She didn't have time to finish the sentence she was voicing as she eased forward towards the stiff Takeshi. It was like her body had a mind of its own and that it was working faster than her words.

When her lips brushed hesitantly against Sesshomaru's cousin's lips, her eyes were still looking into his orbs, feeling as if his very stare was surging through her body, consuming her very soul in a gulp of a warm embrace.

They both parted slightly, their nose still kissing as they inhaled deeply together, only to exhale simultaneously. Mere seconds passed that felt like hours with both of their eyes asking the same question: _Should we be doing this?_

Whether they answered it or not, didn't matter for they both moved forward to reunite once again, this time their lids falling close as sparks flew from between their joint lips.

Slowly, with a hint of uncertainty, Takeshi cupped her face in his hands, drawing her closer to him as their lips danced slowly. He took his dare time in exploring the borders of her mouth, not yet tasting the confines of her tantalizing cavern. He kissed her chastely until her soft groans turned into labored breathing.

Rin didn't understand why he wasn't giving her his tongue as yet, but she wasn't complaining. The way he attended to her lips alone had her feeling dizzy! She sighed wistfully when she felt the lick of his tongue against her lips, and she opened automatically to accept him, almost fainting from the glorious feel of his tongue dancing within her mouth.

Takeshi pulled her closer to him, their bodies almost brushing against each other as the kiss picked up pace. The more Rin thought about the man who broke her heart, the more she poured herself into the kiss. She felt wanted once again, felt good to see that the guy who makes her happy for no reason, yet sad for his sharply voiced truth was actually kissing her!

It felt like a never ending kiss, and with both of them trying to keep control – more so Rin, they needed air, a necessity they both hated at that very moment. While reluctant, the kiss ended with their foreheads pressed against each other and their eyes screwed shut tightly.

"That was…" Rin started, breathing widely as she opened her eyes to see Takeshi's own still closed. She smiled softly as he brushed her hair aside ghostly.

"…Unexplainable." He mumbled, turning his head slightly to the side before lifting his lids to look into Rin's window that was a mirror of her feelings.

He smiled.

Rin grinned widely; reassured that he didn't regret the kiss. She moved in closer to kiss him once against, grinning when he pulled her lips between his to deepen the kiss momentarily.

"I'm sorry." He said after the kiss, which made her smile falter. "No, not for the kiss…" He added, before pecking her on her cheek. "You're sister is home."

Just when he said those words, the front door opened with a loud creak, and Rin looked around to see her sister walk in, drenched and looking miserable. Taking a quick look in front of her, she was actually not surprise to see that Takeshi had already left.

"Souta didn't break up with Kimiko." Sakurin whispered towards her sister that had worry all over her face.

Turning from Rin to close and lock the door, she looked back at her sister, showing her how red her eyes were from crying so much.

"Instead…" She sniffled, shaking her head at her stupidity. "He decided to _fuck her_." She spat bitterly. "And now we're over…!"

Sakurin broke down crying once again, her body shaking from her weeping as she felt the warmth of her sister embracing her closely as she rocked her from side to side.

"It's going to be alright Sak…" Rin cooed, moving her sister's short her out of her face. "Just let it all out, chibi."

Sakurin wrapped her arms tightly around her sister's waist, burying her face more into the crook of her neck as her tears continued.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Sesshomaru was bathed in a fresh round of lesser vampire's blood, the stench so strong that vampires across the world probably could smell it. Even with the continuous down pore of rain, the blood seemed to be stuck on him.

His hair was soaked in blood and rain as well, sticking to his dirty visage that had a menacing scowl stretching against his lips. He felt numb, wanting nothing more than to get his hands on that bitch ass Eriko and her leader Naraku.

As his glowing red orbs watched as the number of suicidal vampires increase, he thought back to the Eriko he once knew oh so many years ago. How did she become so dark? Why did the Eriko he once knew chose to bury herself? He just didn't understand. What he did realize though was that Naraku played a big part in everything. Naraku has been stringing along Eriko for centuries, and although he felt sorry for Eriko he possibly couldn't forgive her.

Rin was his now, and if anyone dared jeopardized that, then they would pay. Dearly.

"I will not rest until I have found and kill both Eriko and Naraku!" He barked, cracking his bloodied clawed-fingers when he flexed them, scanning the large numbers of betrayers that surrounded him.

"We'll see about that!" Someone shouted with a slight chuckle, flashing his way between his fellow comrades to stand in front of Sesshomaru.

He was taller than Sesshomaru, bulkier in size with eyes as black as the night. Turning his head slowly to the right, it gave a loud 'pop' as it cracked before he repeated his actions by turning his head to the left. "I'm Hugo." He grinned, extending his long disgusting tongue with a waggle in Sesshomaru's direction. "I believe you've met my younger brother Shugo." Brushing his red bangs out of his eyes, he flipped his other hand to brush his long mane off of his shoulders.

Sesshomaru stood up straight, easing out of his soaked red jacket that was originally white. "You mean that pussy that killed himself?" Sesshomaru smirked evilly, disappearing suddenly when a loud thunder broke the silence, only to re-appear behind Hugo instantly. "I remember that asshat." He whispered, even though he barely reached Hugo's shoulder.

Grunting in annoyance, the black eyed vampire cursed with a roar, swinging his right hand angrily as he turned around to connect with Sesshomaru.

Taking the surprise attack with joy, Sesshomaru skidded backwards with his head bowed, knocking aside some vampires that was in his path. His body started to shake visibly, and Hugo thought he'd thrown a costly blow before hearing the distant chuckle coming from him.

"Why you…!" Hugo rushed towards him in a zigzagged path, disappearing every other second as he neared Sesshomaru.

The on looking vampires just stood there gawking at the powerful blows Sesshomaru was being dealt. It was too surreal to think that the red-eyed prince was getting such a beat down but did nothing but _laugh _continuously.

Had Sesshomaru finally lost it? Was he so messed up with what ever that Eriko did to him that he became a glutton for pain? Hugo continued his assault on Sesshomaru. From uppercuts to jump kicks – _everything_! Yet all Sesshomaru did in response was spit out his own blood and continued chuckling, his own blood mixing with the lesser vampires' blood he'd shed earlier.

"Why…" Hugo threw a punch square in Sesshomaru's visage, breaking his nose in the process. "Won't…" Another punch connected with the side of his face this time. "Fight back?" He shouted, kneeing him in the belly and then throwing him an upper cut that sent him flying backwards.

Landing with a loud thud on the hard concrete, Sesshomaru exhaled with a loud sigh, looking up into the dark rainy sky with his red orbs. _"If only he was strong enough to cause me some serious physical wounding."_ He sighed once again, squinting his orbs when a mass of dark figures came hovering over him.

"Heh…" He scanned the small circle that formed around him. "Where is Naraku's hideout?" He eased up on his elbows, spitting some blood on someone's shoes, who growled in disgust.

"If I'd known you red-eyes were so weak, I'd have come kill you all long ago." A feminine voice purred, pushing her way through with a hand on her hips. She stood between Sesshomaru's legs in her needle high heeled boots.

Sesshomaru watched her over, wondering when beautiful vampires and human females alike started to not faze him. A flash of Rin's laughing visage came into view and he nodded his head in silent understanding. He was brought back to the present when those same needles started digging in his thigh, a smirk spreading across the female's lips.

"You're how old? One hundred years?" He wondered to himself, not even flinching from the penetration of his thigh. "It's always the young ones who don't understand. They're always the idiots in the bunch." He grasped her ankle swiftly, his face turning hard as a rock just as quickly. "It's simpleton like you guys that taint our very existence." He growled, flexing his wrist that held her ankle which caused it to give a loud snap.

The woman gave a shrill scream of pain, tears springing to her eyes in moments. She tried to get away by tugging at her leg, but that only cause more pain as Sesshomaru never loosen his hold on her.

"Don't be this foolish now." He mumbled, sensing that some other vampires were trying to actually_ save _this woman before him. "She beyond rescuing, wouldn't you say the same thing?" He asked, all the while looking into the woman's teary eyes.

She didn't answer him, how could she with the excruciating pain coursing through her body? She gave a loud scream when he flexed his hand roughly again, as if he wanted to take it right off of her body. "I asked you a question!" She heard shout through clenched teeth. She knew that Sesshomaru was ruthless – a no-nonsense kind of guy. So the fact that he was being so sadistic, and actually enjoying his actions baffled her. Was this Eriko worth it? She didn't think so, she was always the girl who thought about her safety and wellbeing before anyone else and Naraku giving these kinds of orders to stop Sesshomaru now seemed suicidal.

She sniffled softly, opening her mouth to speak but ending up screaming when Sesshomaru tightened his hold on her even more.

"I know…" She bit her bottom lip to stop from crying out. "I know where Eriko is!" She finally rushed out, gasping instantly when her oxygen was cut off from the hold on her neck.

"What did you say?"

Like a fish out of water, she gasped repeatedly for air, praying that he would ease up on his hold. It was almost as if he was worst than Inuyasha, and Inuyasha was bad when he was mad – really bad, she silently noted.

"I swear… if you say anything…"

Sesshomaru glanced behind him to spot Hugo. He was probably the leader of this small gang that surrounded him. Sesshomaru turned to the woman whose air was being cut off and smiled too warmly. "Don't go anywhere." He whispered, throwing her against the wall across from him where she grunted in pain upon connection with the concrete wall.

"I almost forgot about you." He turned his full attention to Hugo, brushing himself off as he walked up to Hugo. "I don't really want to fight you, but if it's the only way to get what I want then so be it."

Hugo scoffed at Sesshomaru, looking down at him with flaring nostrils. "I'm not telling you shit."

Both Hugo and Sesshomaru looked in the direction where Sesshomaru had thrown the girl a little while ago. Sesshomaru almost scoffed at their stupidity to see that they would actually kill off their kind just to keep a secret that would evidently kill them.

The vampires were unmistakably fighting someone and trying to get to the woman who would tell Sesshomaru where Eriko was hiding out, but no one was reaching her in time.

Sesshomaru's mother, dressed in the same black leggings, black flats and white fitted shirt was standing with her back to the girl, her black gloved hands resting on her hips. She smirked in the direction of Sesshomaru before going down low with her hands palming the ground and a leg straight out to the side. She was still in her human form, but being the lady of the red-eyed vampire clan, her powers ought to amaze just about anyone.

Vampires came towards her in large numbers, and she puckered her cute lips in mock sadness before suddenly disappearing. The keen eyes of Sesshomaru and Hugo watched as Izayoi glided towards the vampires, using her hands as her legs as she moved towards the center of them. Not breaking her movement, she spread her legs outwards above her to form a 'T', using her hands to make a circular motion with her body. With her moving so swiftly like a spinning top, not even her long mane touched the ground as her feet made contact with the vampires around her, sending them flying as if they were nothing but sticks.

One vampire was able to dodge her blows but before she could reach her, she threw herself up in the air and landed on her shoulders, crouched down with her hands on her bended knees.

"Really now." Her angelic voice started in annoyance. "You weaklings really thought to betray _us_ – the cream of the crop?" She scoffed humorously at the thought before easing backwards, keeping the head of said vampire securely between her feet as her hand balanced her on the ground before she lifted the vampire off of the ground with her legs to throw them a great distance in the air. Following the vampire quickly, she landed a powerful kick in their tummy which sent them crashing to the ground, her feet planted in their stomach still as they coughed up blood.

"That would be my dear mother, Lady Izayoi." Sesshomaru laughed at the astonished look on Hugo's visage from Izayoi wiping out the mass of vampires within seconds. She continued her final assault on the female, using a foot to crush her heart.

Sesshomaru turned his head from his mother, grabbing Hugo by his hair just as he passed him, probably going to kill the girl to protect the whereabouts of Eriko and Naraku all the same.

He was too careless in his actions though, not noticing in time when he pulled out a long blade from his side, aiming directly at the female's heart.

All Sesshomaru could do was watched on in shock as the female who promised to tell him where Eriko was gasped in shock, her wide watery orbs looking at Hugo with betrayal mixing with sadness and regret. "Underground…" She choked on her own blood, now looking at Sesshomaru. "The cl…The cl…cl…" Before she could finish, she dissolved into dust, turning into mud from the rain that never stop falling.

Narrowed red-orbs glowed angrily at the back of Hugo's head who was laughing loudly. Sesshomaru was gripping his hair so tightly that his knuckles where turning white.

Izayoi herself had to count her blessings that she wasn't in Hugo's position with a cringe at how Sesshomaru brutally killed Hugo, pushing a hand in Hugo's back to rip out his spinal cord and using his other hand to twist Hugo's head right around. He was dead before Sesshomaru could look into his eyes and show him how much hate he had for him, but Sesshomaru was sure that the message was sent clearly when he felt his life slipping.

The blood spluttered against Sesshomaru as he threw the lifeless body on the floor, watching as it too turned to ashes just like the woman just moments ago. Kneeling down in frustration, Sesshomaru gave a cry of defeat, fisting the ground and wounding it more so than himself in the process.

Izayoi walked towards her son slowly, a look of sadness coating over her beautiful features as she looked on at her hurt son. She never before saw Sesshomaru like this and the fact that a woman – human at that – caused him to feel so much, gave her hope as well as made her feel defeated and helpless all at once.

She scooted her petite body down beside him, hugging him closely to her bosom as sagged against her, wounding a hand around her waist.

"I was so close." He growled out, _sniffling_ softly when Izayoi started running her fingers through his bloodied mane.

To say Izayoi was shocked to hear her son weep against her would be the understatement in all of history. The last time she remembered hearing her dear son crying was when he was a young toddler and refused to shower when it was bath time. She didn't comment on him crying, just hugged him closer after easing on the ground with Sesshomaru between her legs – as if he was the same toddler once again, and begging her to tell his father to leave him alone.

"We're closer Sesshy." She whispered, rocking him back and forth slightly. "We know the hideout is somewhere underground."

Sesshomaru stared off blankly, not listening to his mother as he pictured Rin's sleeping face. He wondered what she was doing at this very moment. Was she happy as oppose to him being sad? Did she really not want to have anything to do with him from now on? The very thought of never talking to Rin almost made him feel like committing suicide.

Rin had no idea the power she had over him.

As the seconds turned to minutes, Sesshomaru's eyes started to spill amber once again. He sighed loudly, not wanting to move so that his mother would actually see the silent tears coming out of his eyes even though he knew she probably could have smell them. He was still grateful that she didn't comment on it.

Even though he didn't find out the exact whereabouts of Eriko, he knew that he had progressed in someway thanks to that female vampire. He was surprise to see that even though she was about to die that she still tried to tell him about Eriko – she obviously didn't have to, seeing as how he hurt her.

With a loud grunt, he realized that tonight wasn't a complete waste of time.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

After Inuyasha's mother left the house, Inuyasha decided against sending Kagome home. With the look she was giving him after Kikyou left the room, he knew they had to talk if ever the relationship would last.

Following close behind Kagome as she took the stairs at a snail's pace, he watched as her head was bowed low, as if deep in thought. She stopped a couple of times, probably contemplating something before sighing and continuing on the journey towards Inuyasha's room.

"So you did have a relationship with Kikyou?" She asked lightly, sitting on the edge of his bed while looking up at him just as he closed and locked his bedroom door.

Inuyasha sighed with a fold of his arms as he stood in front of Kagome. "I didn't want to say anything to give you any doubts."

The way she was quietly watching him was enough to know that she didn't fully believe him if she even did at all. She gnawed at her bottom lips lightly, searching his orbs for at least an ounce of lie.

"Kagome…" He started, going on both knees and taking her hands in his. "Kikyou was never my girlfriend…" He began, peering into her orbs so she can see the truth in his. "I admit that we messed around often, but we were never in anything serious, okay?"

"I…" She exhaled loudly. "No wonder she hates me." She said instead, smiling slightly at Inuyasha. "When I was your 'toy', you guys were fooling around still." It was not a question, so there was no need for an answer.

Inuyasha cracked a smile, loving the look on Kagome's face as she came to an understanding as to why Kikyou acted the way she did towards her.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"It's no big deal." She assured him and smiled when he eased up and kissed her deeply on the lips before sitting next to her on the bed.

Both of them were lost in their own world as the time ticked by. Kagome thought back to the little scene between her and Kikyou. How did Kikyou know about Shaya and why did this mark on her chest seem so important? She didn't really understand and deep down, she felt like if Kikyou knew something, then Inuyasha – if not his whole family – knew something as well. But then again Inuyasha wouldn't do anything to hurt her, whether it's keeping the knowledge of her worst night hidden or the fact of him knowing who caused her such a night to turn that way…He just wouldn't.

"Um… there's something else I want to ask you." She hesitated, after a long series of pondering. "Um… do you know any vampires personally?" When she saw the confused look running across his face she couldn't help but fiddle with her fingers. "Well, Kikyou called this vampire's name I've heard before… and well, since you guys are so close, I thought maybe you might… know… him?" She voiced with uncertainty.

Inuyasha was frozen momentarily which oddly didn't go unnoticed to Kagome. He started having flashes of the night he took her, and felt disgusted with himself. He was lost in the past, seeing his dark side surfacing for the feast of the night. Let it be the woman he'd feel deeply for be the very same woman's soul he'd broken so long ago.

_His slender fingers started to caress her chin, going southwards towards her neck. She gave a strangled gasp as his fingers tightened around her neck. _

_"Scream. Go on! It makes me fucking hard!" He rammed his two fingers back into her tight cunt, rubbing her clit vigorously as her screams grew louder. Tears started to flow down her face, mixing with the blood and dirt. She gripped his hand that was in her tightly, trying to pull him out. _

The far away look in Inuyasha's eye blocked out everything that was now, and sent him back to the past. Being disgusted with himself was an understatement and remembering her very tears that mixed with all that blood and dirt. _There was so much blood_!

He caused that – _he caused it all_. The way she was, the way she was feeling, always questioning her actions or feeling guilty for liking her ways – it was all because of _him_!

"Inuyasha?"

He heard her alright, but chose not to answer her. What he did to this person before him, he chosen one no less was by far the cruelest thing known to anything living or undead. Indulging in those simple acts never fazed him, never really made him sympathize with anyone, yet someone, for some miraculous reason, made this one person – Kagome – survived his attack only for years to pass by with her coming back into his life as an attraction, merely to later find out that she was his chosen one?

Was someone playing a cruel joke on him!

Not even his own father knew he raped his victims if they were attractive enough. Admittedly, he knew that he tortured them, but raping and torturing could be very different things, yet also the same thing. Though thankfully his father chose to view them differently and his asshole of a brother never tattled on him – at least he could thank the bastard for that simple act. What would his mother think of him if she found out he ever did that stuff?

_**It's not like you raped any bitches as of late.**_

He ignored his vampire side, not really in the mood to talk to him if ever. Clearing his throat, he felt the power building up in him, silently urging him to spill it all. If she didn't want to see him again, then he'd just have to find someway to change her mind.

_**You got that fuck right – that bitch is my chosen one…my chosen one! I will not live without her you weakling! …Now let me out!**_

Paying no attention at the moment was a good thing right now when it came to this beast within him.

Inuyasha turned to Kagome, seeing for the first time the worry and confusion taking her over. Why wouldn't she be when he practically went in the land of silence for a couple of minutes?

"I know that question is sudden, but the thing is…" She sighed, her eyes suddenly glassing over with tears. "That vampire, he did something to me four years ago."

Inuyasha shifted his upper body so he was facing her better, grasping her hands urgently as her body shook faintly. "You don't have to tell me anything…"

"No I've been meaning to tell you this for a while now and you must understand." She started with a shake in the negative. "You see, what I have to tell you will both disgust you and make you leave me, pity me and leave me, or have a full understanding and… stay with me." She smiled a little, though it didn't reach her eyes.

"Kagome…"

"Please Inuyasha…" She begged, closing her eyes for an instant when Inuyasha used his index finger to catch a lone tear that fell from her eyes. "Just let me talk."

He sighed loudly, cupping her face in his hands before leaning down to give her forehead a gentle kiss. "Okay, but nothing you say will keep me away from you." He smiled uncomfortably since he basically knew what she would be telling him.

"Four years ago, when I was sixteen…." She paused with a shaky intake of breath. She has never spoken to anyone about this – never retold the story of that night to anyone fully, not even Sango who was her best friend. That night was always buried deep within her heart with her trying to forget about it, but nothing seemed to numb her enough to forget. Not drinking, not partying – _nothing_!

She wet her suddenly parched lips, avoiding eye contact with Inuyasha.

"I was coming from a date and decided to take a short cut home in an alley since my curfew was nearing." She gave a half-dried laugh, remembering how everything played out just because of a stupid short cut. "When I left that alley, I was never the same person again." She finally looked up into Inuyasha's blank face, hating the very idea of her not being able to read minds or even interpret blank facial expression.

When Inuyasha reached out a hand to rub her bare arm, he felt hurt when she cringed away from his touch. He knew that she didn't do it because of _Inuyasha _but the knowledge of what he is and what he did was enough to make him feel hurt. But what right did he have to feel anything when the woman he cared for was broken?

"I'm sorry…!" She rushed out, wondering why she even reacted to him that way. The thought of Shaya made her do things unconsciously and the mere fact that he had that sort of power over her made her want to just disappear.

"Kagome…." Smiling reassuringly at her, he brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "You have nothing to apologize for." His smile turned into a grin before falling when he saw her lips quiver.

"It's hard enough to even think about him!" She cried out, hugging her frame closely as she rested her chin on her shoulder. "I always feel dirty – tainted whenever I think about what happened four years ago." She sniffled loudly, looking Inuyasha dead in the eyes.

"I was violated; _raped_!" She rushed out before she lost the strength to say anything else. Instead she chose to ramble out her confession. "A vampire raped me and stole the one thing I could never give to the person I'd fall in love with." She shuddered at the memory of all the blood, all the disgusted caresses he gave her while taking her repeatedly with words of nastiness and repulsion. "He abused me every way possible…" The tears now feel freely as Kagome continued to speak freely, inching closer to Inuyasha as she looked up at him through glassy eyes.

The way she expressed herself was enough to make Inuyasha want to commit suicide in the worst way possible. How many female had to go through this just because of what he did to them out of _pleasure_? He moved back out of surprise when Kagome suddenly scooted closer to him as she continued explaining and even reciting some lines he said or more so _Shaya_ voiced.

His action had Kagome taking his moving backwards the wrong way, and so all she did was broke down into more tears. "You are disgusted!" She accused as her whole frame started shaking badly as she cried that Inuyasha thought she was having a seizure. "I knew you would feel disgusted! I mean who would possibly want to be with someone who has been raped… by a _fucking sadistic vampire_ at that!"

"I'm not disgusted by you Kagome."

She paused for a little moment, her eyes searching his deeply as she tried controlling her tears and sniffling. "Then…Would you do me a favor?"

"Anything…" He breathed, wanting to put her at ease no matter what.

When Kagome blushed, Inuyasha had to quirk a brow that was hidden behind his bangs as she furrowed hers in determination as if she was on a mission. "You're the one I fell in love with…" She started, getting up off of the bed to stand before him. "If I was never raped and I'd have met you, I would be happy to give you my first…" She smiled shyly as she eased out of her torn shirt to reveal a simple black and red strapless bra. "Please… Make love to me as if I was a virgin – give me the feeling of being taken with love."

Inuyasha's eyes popped open widely as he looked at the beautiful person before him. "I don't think…" He started, but was cut off when she started to hug herself in rejection.

"Please don't deny me Inuyasha." Her eyes once again started to moisten with tears as she took a step closer to Inuyasha.

"It's not that…" He cleared his throat and stood up to. "I have to tell you something first."

"Anything you have to say can wait." She eased up and kissed him chastely on the lips. "But please – if you truly aren't disgusted at me being tainted –…"

"You are not tainted!" He shouted, making Kagome jump in surprise. "I'm sorry." He whispered hurriedly. "I didn't mean to startle you." He rubbed down her bare arms soothingly, silently cursing himself for his actions that he was about to make.

He leaned downwards and drew her lips in, kissing her slowly and passionately as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Inuyasha turned her around slowly, both of them tugging at each other's bottoms until they reached their ankles where they both kicked them off simultaneously, never once breaking their ardent kiss.

Kagome felt the plush bed as it consumed both her and Inuyasha when they fell softly atop the bed. She moaned slightly into the kiss, running her hands against Inuyasha while she opened her legs a little wider for him to settle between her comfortably.

She shuddered in bliss when she felt his growing manhood against her core, which only made her become even wetter from the exquisite feeling. The way he was kissing her, leaving her puckered lips and travelling down her exposed neck had her groaning behind her clenched teeth, only to gasp in sheer pleasure when she felt his calloused fingers danced across her covered core, making her buck in surprise.

"There's no way you can ever be tainted in my eyes." He kissed her ear softly before taking the lobe between his lips, easing her panties aside and entering her with two fingers.

Gasping loudly, Kagome arched her back as she rotated her hips slowly to match the movement of Inuyasha's fingers.

"Oh gods – Please Inuyasha…" She gasped for breath, her moans increasing as he assaulted her breast after pushing down her bra. "Take me… Just take me Inuyasha."

Inuyasha enjoyed the way she was moaning, loved the reaction he was causing her by his simple actions. When she practically begged him to fuck her, he had to ease up to look her in the eye – those brown lust filled orbs that had tender love swirling within them.

"Are you sure?"

She had the notion that 'making love' was suppose to be something slow and tender, albeit she'd love that but the way Inuyasha made her feel would make just about anything tender and loved filled. She licked her already moist lips slowly, closing her eyes in bliss as she pulled him down slowly to kiss him deeply. "Yes, I'm sure." She mumbled between kisses. "Fuck me the Inuyasha style…" She even blushed at the comment she made, and Inuyasha couldn't help but smirk widely while tearing off her panties slowly.

Testing her moistness with his thumb finger after removing her panties, he lifted a leg of hers over his shoulders as he positioned himself at her core.

Kagome's mouth was agape as she felt the girth of Inuyasha as he entered her slowly, hissing slightly at her tightness – as he described it. She gripped on to his biceps as he picked up his pace gradually within her while keeping a firm hold on her waist.

"You feel so good Kagome." He groaned, throwing his head back in pure pleasure as he pounded into her faster and harder, making Kagome leave welts in the wake of her nails.

Their actions seemed to pick up speed as their pleasurable noised only increased. Both of them couldn't even keep their eyes open from the amount of pleasure they were feeling, and add to that, when Inuyasha eased down to suck on her breasts attentively, it damn near send Kagome over the edge.

She felt her legs being spread apart even wider, felt the building up of something she longed to reach its peak, yet take its dear time all the same. Tears of blissful happiness sprang from her closed orbs… it was too much to keep her from moaning so damn loud. No one – and she meant – _no one_ had ever made her moan this loud in all her life!

She was so lost in the actions of their fucking that she literally bit down on Inuyasha's neck, enough to bruise him, but not fully to break the skin.

It was Inuyasha's turn to moan loudly, releasing the hold he had on Kagome's breast as her actions triggered his release. He fucked her harder and faster, goading her on to cum for him – to meet him in Nirvana where they'd continuously ride the wave of pleasure together.

A purple glow engulfed them both, unbeknownst to either participant as they continued their actions with Kagome rolling her hips as if she was on a mission, trying to savor the feeling of their sinful actions. Inuyasha found himself easing out of Kagome only to slam back deep within her and ground himself firmly against her, trying his hardest to see if he could accomplish a backward blowjob.

When their release was nearing its end, Kagome brushed her hands lazily against Inuyasha's ears, smiling idiotically as Inuyasha continued thrusting within her languidly. Kagome's arms fall limb beside her, just when the purple glow between them faded and Inuyasha opened his orbs.

His eyes were a horrifying red with mixtures of purple swimming within them. Smirking to reveal his threatening sharp fangs, he looked to the side of Kagome where his subduing earring lay.

"_**I've longed to hold you my sweetness."**_

His whisper dripped with thickness and had a scratchy edge to it as he eased down to lick the bite mark above her breast that he placed upon her four years ago. When she shuddered from that small action, he grinned widely at how sensitive she was.

Almost instantly, the same purple glow only engulfed Kagome's body. Shaya watched as Kagome's hair grew longer, wilder even with streaks of white and purple, and her body became pale as his. Shaya smiled even wider when her long lashes stopped kissing her cheek as her lids opened slightly, a slight smile playing against her plump lips.

"_My love…" _She breathed silkily, gazing seductively at Shaya with fully purple orbs. Kagome lifted a hand to Shaya's visage, where her once black manicured nails were now long and pointed like claws.

"_We finally meet."_

They both smiled happily as any couple would at finally being reunited once again, before growling in their throat and finally sealing their enjoyment with a deep soulful kiss.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Sakurin blew against the piping hot cocoa that Rin had made not two minutes ago. She stared off into the dark substance, asking herself once again if breaking up with Souta was the right thing to do.

_It was…_

He claimed to have wanted to be with her alone, but why the hell was it difficult to break things off with Kimiko? How was it that simply ending a tie with a girl who isn't even faithful towards him, get to stay close to his heart? Why was she the only one who got to be close to him in a way that Sakurin will never be until Kimiko herself was out of the picture?

"How are you holding up?" Rin asked, tucking a leg underneath her as she sat beside her younger sister.

Rin had held Sakurin for a good twenty minutes, letting her cry for as much as she wanted until she couldn't even shed another tear. It was heart breaking to see your sibling hurting so much yet not having the power to even take that pain away. Such is life when you fall in love…

Rin sighed softly, berating herself for letting Sesshomaru slither his way back into her mind. This was over with them, so why was she still allowing herself become consume with him?

"I wish he'd break up with Kimiko." Sakurin sighed, turning his big doe eyes upon her sister as she palmed the mug to get some warmth circulating through her. "Is that so bad of me to want my best friend to get dumped?"

"No honey…" Rin rushed closer to her sister's side, hugging her just as Sakurin rested her head against her older sister's shoulder. "Wanting happiness does not make you a bad person." She told her, running her fingers through her damped hair. "If Souta was hesitating to make a final decision, then maybe deep down he just wasn't ready to let go of Kimiko."

"That's exactly what I told him Rin!" She gasped in astonishment, happy to see that the decision she made was not out of vein. "I was giving him my all – I even let him take my first kiss! – and he couldn't give me his all." Sighing softly, she took a mouthful of warm cocoa with her eyes closed in bliss. If she could say anything about her sister, the first thing would definitely be that she made one mean hot cocoa tea.

"Souta was your first kiss?" Rin knew the kind of person her sister was, and finding out that she had never been kissed surprised her a lot.

"Yes Ms. Virgin." She said with a roll of her eyes, though the smile playing across her lips let Rin knew it was all said in good health. "He's also the _only_ guy I've ever kissed."

"I'm just saving myself for the right person, just like you did with your lips." Rin pulled at her sister's bottom lip playfully when Sakurin pouted. "I think it's very cute to see that you've only kissed one guy."

They both sighed at the same time, with Sakurin continuing to cool and then drink her cocoa as Rin watched her silently with a smile. She was not proud of some of the decisions her sister made in the past, but this present Sakurin made her happy and gave her a feeling of doing something good. Sakurin never came home ridiculously drink anymore, she stopped harboring those low-life guys that Rin hated and knew they were just taking advantage of her little sister. She had Souta to thank for to some extent since he was the reason why her sister had changed. Who would have possibly thought that there exists a girl she'd know who changed her bad ways all just to be worthy in a crush's eyes?

She smiled warmly at her sister. Their mother was at a loss, missing out on the grand growth of her youngest sister. She never once thought to even call and asked how the children she'd abandoned was. That woman will forever stay an enigma as to why she never wanted Sakurin. She had heard a few months ago from their dad that their mother was upstate, kicking and well with a whole new family – this time sons instead of daughters. Maybe that was what she wanted, a handful of rough raucous boys to fill her home.

She was happy for her mom, yet sad for her for missing out on the growth of both her daughters. That was something she will never get to experience and the knowledge of that gave Rin some amount of ease.

"The only thing to do now is wait on Souta, Sakurin." She smiled warmly at her sister who now had water in her orbs. "If he really cares for you like I think he does, then he'll end things with Kimiko."

"I hope you're right Rin." She exhaled loudly through her nose as she thought back to a few hours ago when she and Souta was talking. She wasn't sure what she saw, but if her eyes weren't deceiving her, and Souta was actually crying, then maybe there was hope after all for them both… Just maybe.

:"For now though…" Rin started, searching for the right words to use since she was sort of in the same position as her sister. Why was the world cruel to not only her but her poor younger sister as well? "To take your mind off of it, try making friends out of your usual box." Seeing Sakurin quirk a brow in confusion, Rin continued to help show her some clarity. "People who you usually ignore – give them a chance, also those who are the complete opposite of your personality and also your friends."

"You mean give those preppy bitches a chance?" Sakurin shuddered visible and Rin couldn't help but giggle loudly at her sisters antics.

"Yes… Or maybe you should also, give Souta a little _nudge_ to spice up your wait, you know… So you wouldn't get bored along the way and feel neglected or unwanted." She winked at Sakurin who in turn just stared blanking at her.

"What are you trying to say my dear innocent sister?"

The dry look Rin was receiving made her duck her head in embarrassment, the blush tinting over her cheeks like chalk dust on a wall.

"Just make him… jealous." She shrugged flippantly; taking the empty mug from her sister and getting up to wash it in the kitchen. "I'm just saying that if he happens to forget about making a decision, or he happens to not choose you – see if he'd get jealous easily when you're with another guy. Show him what he's missing out on and if anything, what he lost in the process."

Sakurin stood up slowly to face her sister as if the small action set off a bulb inside of her. "You're a genius Rin!" She shouted wide eyed and gaping mouth as she silently praised her sister's excellent thinking. "…But wait…" She suddenly mumbled. "Who should I choose, and how would I know he's jealous?"

Drying off her hands with a kitchen towel, Rin walked towards her sister with a wide grin on her visage. "Trust me, when he's jealous – you will definitely know. As for the candidate – choose someone who he'd feel threaten by." She placed a lone finger on her chin as she gazed upwards in deep thought. "Doesn't he have some older friend who he's close with? Not too old though!" She added the last sentence in a panicked rushed voice that made Sakurin giggle softly.

"He actually does." She said, thinking back to that senior dude who always kept asking for her number. "But his Spanish ass always gets on my nerves whenever we're talking." She grumbled, folding her arms in annoyance.

"He's Spanish?" Rin gawked, almost contemplating repeating high school! Sakurin didn't have the inkling idea of how lucky her generation was to be graced with such hot and delicious guys! First there was the emos and know Spanish speaking dudes? What more can a high school girl asked for? "Always remember I told you this Sakurin: _You're one lucky girl right now_."

Sakurin rolled her eyes in good humor. "I'd have to say you're more boy crazed than I am!" With both their giggles consuming the room, they flopped down on the sofa, ignoring its groan of agony from their weight.

"Oh shush and just talk to the Spanish dude. He's Souta's close friend right?" Sakurin nodded in the affirmative. "He's also older than you? A senior you said?" With another nod from Sakurin made her smile as she continued. "So then it's no biggie – just hang out with the guy and make yourself available – _not too available_!"

"Should I go on a date with him?"

"Hmmm…Well um yes and no." She turned herself fully to Sakurin, placing her legs in her sister's lap who started massaging them instantly. "If you absolutely don't like him, then don't push yourself, just flirt around only when Souta is around, just to remind him."

"Got you… I'm set." She grinned cutely, her dimples deepening in the process. "One more question. Should I avoid anything?"

Sakurin smiled warmly at the present. She was actually close with her sister, something she yearned for many years. They were so close that talking about boys and plotting ways to make them jealous seemed as natural as walking. It was a great feeling to not have to shout every day or curse at each other. She loved this relationship she had with her sister and she would never trade it for anything in the world, not even her mother…

"Just one teeny tiny thing you have to avoid at all cost if you want to be with Souta." They both looked at each other with matching chocolaty doe eyes. "Be sure to not fall for that friend."

Sakurin started waving her off as she could never see herself falling for that obnoxious guy.

"No Sakurin… I'm serious." She mumbled, loud enough for her sister to hear. "Unexpected things can happen when you least expect it, so please – if you want Souta and only Souta – don't mess anything up and fall for another guy."

With the seriousness coming from her sister's lips, all Sakurin could do was nod her head in understand. Still, in the back of her mind she could never, ever see herself falling for that arrogant asshole that was Souta's friend.

It was just not possible!

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kagome smirked evilly in the kiss, digging her nails into Shaya's biceps before using her speed and strength to flip them over so she was now straddling her nocturnal lover. When Shaya was about to ease up into a sitting position, she pushed him back down swiftly, only for him to grab her by her arms and push her against up against the closed door.

"Ouch…?" She giggled playfully, wrapping her legs around his naked waist firmly as he grounded against her, mirroring her smirk with his own.

Groaning loudly as he buried his face in her bosom, Shaya lapped hungrily at the perspiration coming off of Kagome, enjoying the soft mewl she was making as he rubbed his girth against her moist nether-region.

He lifted his face, their eyes glowing in the dark as they kissed each other fiercely, with Shaya swiftly entering her deeply with one hard thrust.

She broke the kiss to rest her head heavily against the door, opening her mouth in a silent shout of ecstasy as Shaya pounded into her relentless.

Their growls echoed off the walls of his room as they shifted positions repeatedly with their strength and speed. From the ground, to high up against the walls, to the bed, even against the mirror – that broke from the force – was used as a means to support their wild indulgence of sexual acts.

When Shaya got Kagome face first on the bed, he held her hands behind her as he took her from the back, stretching her core as he grip her arms harder, making her curse loudly at him as she try to catch her breath from so much pleasure coursing through her.

"That's a good bitch." Shaya growled, digging his claws into her arm as he continued his thrusting deep within her.

Kagome smiled passionately, practically talking gibberish as her lover took her in the best way possible. She felt herself milking like a broken pipe and felt the powerful seed of Shaya enter her countless time.

How many times did they cum?

"Oh God…" Kagome moaned, biting down roughly on her lips and drawing blood. "Right there Shaya…Hmmm, yeah, right there!" She roared, pushing back against him to meet his powerful thrusting head on.

Shaya damn near went insane when he got a whiff of Kagome's succulent red nectar. He wanted to taste her blood so bad that he pulled out of her and flipped her on her back within an instant, grinning like an idiot as he watched the red stain on Kagome's bottom lip.

Kagome licked her lips slowly, knowing that Shaya lusted for her blood as well. She jumped up against him quickly, biting his neck roughly before he could taste her blood. Shaya laughed sadistically as Kagome drank from him, hugging her closer to his frame as she feasted upon him?

"Had enough?" He groaned out, loving and hating the way she leisurely pumped his pulsing cock and pressed it against that small bundle of arousal hidden between her folds.

"Hmmm…" She groaned after a few seconds of ignoring him, lapping up his blood and making sure that she hadn't wasted a drop of it.

Shaya moved them towards the bed slowly, lying on his bed horizontally with Kagome still atop him. They shared a brief kiss, smiling loving at each other as Kagome gently finger combed Shaya's black mane.

"You know I love you right?" She whispered silkily, her smiling falling as she kissed his sweaty neck softly. "I really do, Shaya."

"I love you too Kagome." His deep red and purple eyes bore holes in her and she had no doubt that this sadistic vampire truly loved her. "I'm sorry for the past…"

"Shhh…" Kagome placed a clawed finger against his lips. "I've forgiven you long ago. If you hadn't done that, there would never have been an awakening for myself." Smiling toothily, she scooted down a little and rested her head against his chest.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before sleep consumed them booth. When Kagome fully succumbed to her slumber, with that same purple glow engulfed her once again. Before the glow could fade away her nails became shorter as well as her hair and behind her closed lids, her eyes were no doubt back to the rich chocolaty color they usually were.

In a now wrecked room, slumbering atop a sweaty sleeping Shaya who hugged her closely, Kagome did nothing but snuggle closer within 'Inuyasha's' hold with nothing more than a faint smile…

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

The next morning, the ray from the sun shone in between the parted curtains in Inuyasha's room. As the sun rose higher, the rays neared Kagome's face, which made her shield her eyes from the light with a hand.

Groaning with a muffled curse at the interruption of her well deserved sleep, Kagome rolled over on her other side to get away from the sun knocking against the lids of her eyes.

"Hey beautiful." Inuyasha murmured ghostly against her neck as he kept his eyes closed from the powerful rays of sunlight invading his large room.

They both suddenly smiled softly and as memories of last night rushed back to them. Kagome hated that it ended so quickly, not that she could blame anyone since she practically blanked out.

"Hey yourself." She responded, accepting his kiss willingly and placing a hand against his cheek to deepen the kiss.

They both opened their eyes to greet each other happily, excited for the aftermath of what had happened last night. Kagome felt as if a heavy weight was finally lifted off of her chest, thanking God countless times for letting the man she loved accept her even after what had happened to her in the past.

Even though Inuyasha knew he needed to tell her everything before things got any more serious with them, he wanted to bask in this moment. It was his first time becoming one with Kagome, and it was beyond amazing – no words can compare to the way he was feeling. He couldn't wait to tell her how he truly felt about her.

Time seemed to stop though when Kagome froze in the kiss, her eyes turning to saucers as she stared on horrifically into the eyes of the man before her.

Eyes that bled red…

"Oh…" She gasped as tears started to cloud her vision, shaking in disgust ass he scooted away from the man in less than a second.

"Kags… what's the matter?" Inuyasha asked in confusion, getting into a sitting position when Kagome got off of his bed in raw fright.

He finally looked around his room slowly, noticing for the first time the state it was in. "What the…?" He wondered what had gone on last night and how he could have possibly missed out on anything if someone came into his room. When his hair spilled out in front of him, he noticed for the first time that they were not their usually rich snowy color when he was in his human from. "Oh fuck!" He shouted, realizing instantly that somehow he was in his vampire form.

"Are you… Is that Inuyasha?" Kagome asked in disbelieve, stumble on broken ornaments as she tried to put as much distance between her and Inuyasha. "Please tell me this is a dream!" She screeched, now shaking uncontrollably as tears flowed freely down her eyes.

Someone's making a sick joke on her! She didn't have time to wonder how Inuyasha was Shaya or why… She was just eager to dress, not even caring about undergarment. She just threw on her shorts and torn shirt while rushing towards the locked door.

"_Your pain is closer to your heart than you think Kagome, always remember that."_

That haunting sentence keep replaying in her head over and over as she grasped her head tightly, pulling at her hair as if she was going insane. Shaya is Inuyasha? Inuyasha is Shaya? Inuyasha raped her? He's the vampire that changed her life for the worst?

"Wait…Kagome!" When Inuyasha tried to get up, he gasp in pain when his shoulders started to pulse and instantly gripped the area that was pulsing in pain. When he felt the vampire bite mark against his neck, he confusingly wondered what the hell happened to him, and more importantly what the fuck went on last night?

"Don't come any closer!" Kagome cried out, fumbling in futile with the locked door. She slammed against the door when Inuyasha tried to touch her, turning her head from those piercing red eyes.

"Let me explain…" Inuyasha rushed out, closing his eyes for a moment to turn back into his human form. "Look, it's still me…I'm still Inuyasha." He whispered, edging closer to her as she scooted downwards, with her head between her legs as she rocked back and forth against the door.

"This is not real, this is not real…" Kagome chanted over and over in an unfamiliar voice as if she was not herself, all the while trying to control her crying. The man she fell in love with turns out to be the very same man whom she hated because of him raping her so brutally and sadistically four years ago?

Inuyasha felt helpless – almost on the brink of tear as he crouched down beside Kagome, hesitantly extending his hand to touch her shaking body. "I've been trying to find the right time to tell you Kagome…" He rushed out frantically, trying to project his voice over her cries. "I never meant to hurt you, Kagome – you have to believe me."

"Believe you?" She suddenly shouted as she whipped her head up to stare heatedly at him. "How the fuck can I believe someone like you." She inched away from him quickly when he tried to touch her. "_**Don't you dare fucking touch me**_!" She practically growled; her hair blowing around her as sparks of hatred lit up her orbs.

Inuyasha felt his body skidding a little and was no idiot as to the power radiating off of her. He stared quizzically at her as her eyes flashed from purple to brown continuously. He was surprise to admit even to himself the slight fear that coursed through him.

"What the hell?" He asked in stupor.

Too caught up in his own shock, he watched blankly as Kagome scurried to her feet mindlessly and succeeded in opening the door. Before she could count her blessings at getting away from, she felt a tight grip on her fore-arm that yanked her backwards and slammed her against the wall. He come so close to her that he could have felt the mingling of their breath.

"We really need to talk Kagome!" Inuyasha once again shouted through clenched teeth, his hold on her tightening to prevent her from pulling out of his hold. "You have to understand that after I got to know you…" He paused, but quickly continued when he saw the tears that flowed ever so freely from Kagome's beautiful orbs as she continued shaking uncontrollably in his arms. "I started to fall for you and –…"

"Let…Let me go Inuyasha." She shakily said; avoiding his eyes at all cost. Every time she looked at Inuyasha or visualized him, she now saw Shaya in him, the most terrifying person in the whole world.

When he didn't comply she found her anger growing, almost consuming her fright for the nocturnal attacker before her. She watched her hand that was in his hold and narrowed her eyes angrily at the offensive limb. Then, with a force, she didn't even know she had or even had an idea as to where it came from, she watched as his hand left her arm and saw him being thrown backwards with an invisible force right into the bed post and breaking it in half.

Inuyasha watched Kagome gasped openly in shock at what had just happen. She gave one final glance his way just before her spoke.

"This is not the end Kagome." He told her with a sad look on his visage. "Not until I say so."

Little did he know, that speaking those very words just made Kagome want to disappear from him completely as all she could think about was hearing those words spill from _Shaya's_ lips.

Her life has taken on a whole new meaning of being fucked royally.

Practically running from his room, down the halls and descending the long staircase to reach the front door, she couldn't help put bow her head in shame as she passed his maids and worst of all, _Kikyou_ whose laughter rang continuously in her head like a bad record.

"_Your pain is closer to your heart than you think Kagome, always remember that."_

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"I don't look too needy?" Swirling around slowly in front of her older sister, Sakurin gnawed on her bottom lip in agitation.

"Oh come on Sakurin!" Rin stressed out, spreading some jelly on a toaster for breakfast. "How many times have you changed for the morning?"

"Hey, I just want to look good, alright?"

"And when have you never looked good?" Rin winked at her sister with a jellied thumb in her mouth that she was sucking on.

"Flattery won't get you no where bighead!" Extending her pink tongue past her lips she made a _'nyaa'_ sound at her sister, who only giggled at her while she continued making her breakfast.

Sakurin wore faded blue skinny foot jeans that had rips on the thigh with a white fitted t-shirt with a woman's face that wore shades on the front and had a diamonds for a nose ring and snake bite piercings on the drawing, whereas the back had on the words in cursive italics that said _Haterz Keep on Hatin'. _On her feet was a pair of blue and white plaid Apple Bottom shoes. "I'm good to go right?"

"For the millionth time: _Yes_!" Rin rushed around the small kitchen, wrapping the jelly sandwich in foil-paper and pouring some orange juice in a bottle at the same time. "Now come grab your breakfast and get to school," She took a quick glance at the clock on the dingy wall that read 8:25. "…You're going to be late like always!"

"Yea yea, I got it." She snatched up her breakfast and stuffed it in her bag-pack, keeping the drink in her hand as she rushed to the door. "See ya later 'gater!"

"Have fun squirt!" She yelled at her retreating sister who simply flipped her off before disappearing out the door.

Rin smiled softly as she absentmindedly started clearing up the mess in the kitchen, silently cheering on her sister. It was a miracle that both her and her sister even got up so early seeing as they literally gossiped the night away talking about boys and first experiences. It was a good chat that Rin thoroughly enjoyed after seeking it for such a long time. It was amazing how each of them could give advice to the other for any current problem they had – especially when it came to boys seeing as they just love to mess around with their emotions.

"Go get 'em girl." She whispered softly.

Sakurin gasped for air as she reached the school gates fifteen minutes after the bell had rang, begging the security guard to let her in. She pressed a hand against her chest with the other one resting against her bended knee as she continued pleading breathlessly.

"I'm sorry but after the bell, the only way in is with the school's I.D…" The man in a security guard suit replied in a distant monotone voice, his arms folded across his chest.

"But I forgot mines – and you know who I am Mr. James!" She groaned, stamping her foot in anger. "What's so wrong with letting a _willing_ kid through to school?"

"I'm sorry Sakurin…"

"Oh yea, apologize you big chunk a zit!" She screamed, walking off from the gates with a loud scoff. "You're a real trip you know that! I'm actually willing to go to classes and you're depriving me!" As she walked away from the school gates, she projected her voice even louder with a slender finger pointing in his direction. "I should sue your old ass for this – deprivation of learning is against my law!"

"Calm down Sa –…"

"Forget my name idiot!"

Boldly throwing her bag over the wall when she'd reach a good distance from the school gate, she looked left and then right before inching back from the wall and breaking out in a run so she can heave herself over it. She cursed her choice of wear, seeing as her jeans were practically glued to her lower frame.

When she was successful after several attempts of trying to climb the wall, she headed for her bag, but stopped short when she saw it was beside someone.

"Oh this is awesome." She growled at the annoying teen before her. She cleared her throat in preparation of cursing him to the seventh layer of hell like she normally did, but instantly decided against it when her sister's advice echoed in her head…

"How's it going Sakurin?" The male asked lightly, wetting his lips quickly while looking her over with half-lidded eyes

"Hi…." Sakurin forced a tight smile as she neared the guy. "…Samuel."

"Awe, you can call me Sammy you know." Leaning against the wall with his arms folded, he grinned widely at her. God she was so sexy! Souta was one lucky bastard if he was hitting that. "You look beautiful." He decided to say I honest complement, knowing that every time he made a brazen comment about how she looked or what he was thinking made her more than infuriated at him.

"Thanks." She grumbled, moving towards him to take up her bag.

Just before she could snatch up her belongings, Sam heaved it over his shoulders with a lazy smile on his face. Shrugging at the questioning look on her visage, he turned his back on her and walked towards the entrance of the school.

"I can carry my own weight you know." She pouted, spotting the same idiotic security guard in the distance. When he noticed her, watching from the closed gate to her nearing the entrance of the school, she waggled her fingers at him, then end off with flipping him off as she stuck out her tongue at him.

Sammy found himself laughing at her immaturity and cuteness when he held the door open for her. "I know you can, but can't I be nice for a change?"

She narrowed her eyes to slits at him. "But why would you want to be?" Easing into the school's main entrance, she was not surprise to see how vacant the hall was. They were late after all.

"I just want to." He brushed her off, now following her as she hurried towards her locker. He passed his classroom, noticing that students were either napping or gazing out of the window out of boredom. History class does that to people, especially seeing as the teachers never try to lively up the place.

"So…." Sammy trailed off, holding out her bag for her but not letting it go when she grasped the strap.

"What?" She growled out, pulling roughly on her belongings. She never trusted this guy, nor will she ever! The guy was like a fucking lap dog with everything sticking out and would practically stand up the second some hot chick passed by. Further more, he's been with all her friends and just maybe his goal was to 'conquer' the whole clique and the only way to do that was to get to her right? "Look… I know you just want to fuck." She spoke evenly, watching as his brows rose considerably in surprise at her sudden outburst, where the left brow had a scar. "But that will not happen okay? Not now, not tomorrow, not even next year - _not ever_! So, if that's what you're aiming for, then don't waste your time, okay?" Finally getting her bag free from his grip, she chucked it into her locker after opening it then slamming it closed.

She was not in the mood for any classes at the moment. She knew she promised Rin that she'd try but maybe she could choose someone else. This dude always grind her the wrong way, and his arrogant attitude and impulsive acts annoyed her to no end! Why was he always getting under her skin so easily!

"Don't be that way Sakurin!" He yelled, jogging towards her and then holding her shoulders to stop her from walking away. "I admit I use to think that, but not any more alright? I just want to talk and get to know you." He smiled sincerely as he gazed down at her.

Truthfully, his main goal was to find out why she'd change and what brought her to choose Souta of all people. Souta was just as bad as him, so why was he so different in her view? The thought of that guy outsmarting him, gnawed irately at him. His missed the old Sakurin – even though he never got to be with her in the way he ultimately wanted, but this new and improved Sakurin made his interest peeked to the fullest – and that has never happened to him, especially because of some female!

"I don't believe you." She looked around suspiciously. "Is this some kind of bet?" Taking a closer step to him, she peered into his eyes more carefully. "I'm on to you player – on to you like a hawk!" Sammy only laughed at her as he liked his bottom lips which she noticed was rather sexily done.

Feeling his cool breath mingled with her made her aware of just how close they were at the moment.

"I just want to get to know you better – honestly." He whispered huskily, watching her lips as if he was in some trance.

Before she could say anything the bell rang, which signaled the end of first period The halls started to flood with students as they chatted with their friends and classmates or hurried to their other classes.

But the one thing that Sakurin had to notice within the mass of students that littered the halls was Kimiko and Souta. They were arm in arm, chatting animatedly with huge grin upon their faces. Was that the same Souta who said he wanted nothing more to do with Kimiko? Did he not tell her just last night that he wanted her and not her best friend? The ache in her heart grew rapidly as she stood before Sammy who was saying something she didn't even bother to register.

It was like Souta knew someone was watching him. He looked around the halls for someone, his eyes landing on Sakurin after a while. The smile slid from his lips at seeing her with Sammy. They were so close together that anyone could say that they were probably kissing or about to kiss. The fact that his arms were securely around Kimiko and having Sakurin watch the whole display didn't affect him just yet. It was the feeling deep within his heart that roared angrily at her.

"I thought Sakurin hated Sammy." He heard Kimiko mumbled with her head resting against his shoulders. "Oh well – it's about time she got herself a guy, wouldn't you say Souta?"

When Kimiko looked up to watch her boyfriend, she was surprise to see the anger in his eyes. "What's the matter Souta?" She was truly concerned for him as he always managed to pull bipolar acts on her as of late.

Souta didn't answer her; in fact, he probably didn't even hear her. With a frustrated sigh and a final glance at Sakurin, he dropped his arms from around Kimiko and took the hallway on his right, pushing past students without a care in the world as he put some distance between him and Sakurin.

Quirking a brow at his childish actions, Sakurin stepped away from Sammy who was gazing at her too wantonly for her liking.

'_That didn't take long.'_

She covered her mouth with her hand to hide the smile that was threatening to overtake her cute devious face. Bless her sister for such a brilliant idea – she just wanted to tackle hug Rin at that very moment!

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kagome locked her dorm door before rushing into her room and locking it as well. Not even pausing in her actions, she literally ripped off her clothing as she rushed to her bathroom where she locked that door as well and turned on the shower to the fullest.

"I feel dirty." She gasped uncontrollably, looking in the mirror for the first time to see the state she was in. Her eyes were red and puffy from tears and her hair looked as if a bird had chosen to inhabit it.

When the room started to fog up, she was happy to go and wash away all the nastiness from her body. A glance at her tattoo in the mirror stopped her momentarily and she brushed her hands over the little she could touch – raking her nails against the eyes in frustration.

"How could I have been so stupid?" She mumbled, breaking down in a fresh round of tears while closing the distance between her and the mirror where she pressed her fisted hand against it. "Why did this happen to me?" She screamed at herself, pounding lightly on the mirror. "Why…?" Not having an answering to her most desired question frustrated her to no end. The pounded only increased each passing second as she continued crying; the sprays of water drowning out her tears.

She flashed back to the times Inuyasha touched her – to the times she let _Shaya_ roam her body, seduced her until she begged for _Shaya_ to give her more. Oh God, that smirk was similar! How could she let all those actions of similarities fly out the window?

All her questioning and pondering failed to even send her the necessary pain through her body at her current pounding against the now broken mirror wear blood trickled down her arms and the pieces of mirror shards.

She was numb.

"So dirty…" She whispered, with a dead look in her eyes as she stared down at her naked body. "Need to wash away the dirt…" Furrowing her brows in thought she walked robotically towards the shower, droplets of blooding decorating the tiled floor.

When she stepped into the shower, she noticed that the tub was being filled as she had probably put back the cork in the last time she showered. She didn't really care though, she was thankful that she could hide away her shame from the world within the walls of her bathroom and the tub of water.

"This will just not do."

Mumbling away like some insane person, she took up a rag and lathered it with soap before cleaning her body with it. She started with her neck, going down to her chest and arms before reaching her torso – only to lather the rag more as she continued washing away the dirt from her upper body first.

'_He's the one who raped you.'_

She scrubbed her skin harder as she furrowed her brows in confusion – as if she was having a battle with the mind.

'_Used you like the toy he claimed you were from the very beginning…'_

Her skin started to turn red from the force behind her scrubbing, blistering her skin even. Angry tears of betrayal and naivety started flowing from her dead-like orbs and the thought of being hurt repeatedly added to the pressure behind her cleaning. She didn't even care that her skin was being bruised and burnt from the way she was washing herself. All she knew was that she wanted to get clean – wanted to wash away the dirt from her very soul.

'_He said he'd find you… and he did – he fucking found you!'_

She continued scrubbing, as she sank lower into the tub of water, moving downwards to her vagina as she cried harder. She was remembering how Shaya took her, and then how Inuyasha took her so differently. How could those two be the same? What was Shaya's motive to bringing her so much Hell?

Inuyasha spoke with so much tenderness in his voice, was it all a lie to get to her, to get closer to her heart? To feel her once again and fulfill the promise from so many years ago?

She continued scrubbing, and scrubbing, only to scrub some more when she thought she'd miss out any part of her body where he'd touch her. She didn't want to leave any part of her soiled in his touch, all of it needed to be washed away. She even scrubbed against the wound she'd made not too long ago on her hands. She was that pent up on getting clean that she didn't feel anything other than the pain in her heart.

The pain that the simple act brought upon her was nothing compare to the feeling that consumed every shattered part of her heart. She would gladly continue the abuse on her body if only it would forever numb her heart.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Long time no see, Yasha!"

Miroku pranced into Inuyasha's house without an invite, not even noticing the look of remorse on his best friend's face as he headed straight to the recreational room.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked gruffly, scratching his messy hair as he followed close behind his friend. "I thought you were dead."

"Nar, been occupied." He winked at one of the house maids that passed him by as he salaciously licked his lips in her direction. "I had a huge project to complete, and beside you know how Sango is." He rolled his eyes.

With a grunt, as he didn't really care, Inuyasha sat down nearest to the flat screen television that clicked on with a press of a button on the couch he was sitting on.

"Don't you have a class in a bit?" Miroku asked, propping a leg on the coffee table.

"Not going." He eased back in the couch as he flipped through the channels quickly. "What about you?"

"Not going either, there's only so much Miroku can take."

Looking at his uninterested friend carefully for the first time, Miroku noticed how messed up he looked. Hair not being groomed was something Inuyasha never let happened, no matter how bad his day was going. "What's jerking you this fine morning?"

"Don't want to talk about it." He grumbled, not even sparing Miroku a glance.

"Dude, you know I'm here for you."

Inuyasha chuckled. "Yeah right." He thought back to the look of disgust on Kagome's face, groaning slightly at the glance Kagome gave him repeatedly. How could he have let something like that slip? Was this his punishment for delaying his confession towards her? "Why aren't you with Sango anyways?"

He knew that most times the only reason why Miroku would show up unexpectedly at his place was either when Sango and him had just gotten into a fight or he had some news to dish out, and seeing as he wasn't so quick to dish out anything, he guessed that he and his girl probably got into a fight.

"Ah…I think Mother Nature has some vendetta against me."

"What…?" Inuyasha asked in perplexity. Leave it to Miroku to always find anything to have something against him. Hell even a speck of dirt might even have a bounty on Miroku if he chose to say so no matter how ludicrous it might sound.

"You know…" He whispered with shifty eyes. "_Mother nature_…" He continued with emphasis in a breath of air as if speaking the very phrase would make 'mother nature' smite him. "She decided that Sango wasn't going to be a good whore for the week." He grunted in annoyance. "So…" Smiling brightly he extended his arms as if in welcome. "I said fuck it and fuck her! I'm going to spend the day with my best bud!"

If not for Inuyasha's current situation, he would have found that very amusing. Miroku wouldn't be Miroku if he never thought about sex twenty-four seven. Shaking his head slightly, he gave him at least a small smile to play off.

Miroku threw himself back in the couch lazily, brushing his bangs out of his face. "Dude seriously, who sucked the life out of you?" He knew something was up with Inuyasha and just hoped that Inuyasha could see him as not only the best friend who fools around, but also the same best friend who could and would be there for him.

"It's just…." Inuyasha sighed in frustration before placing his television on mute. His mouth opened a couple of times, before clamming it shut after a few seconds.

"Yasha – what's bothering you man?"

"Kagome…" Inuyasha looked at Miroku blankly, as if silently begging him to see all the things he dared not say in words. Seeing the way Miroku eased up slowly with a little understanding gracing his visage, it was then that Inuyasha knew that he understood.

"Awe man, I'm sorry to hear." Miroku was at a lost of words. He could tell that Inuyasha really liked Kagome, maybe even love her and the fact that he was giving him that look let him know how broken up he was about what ever had went on. "What happened?" He carefully asked the somber Inuyasha.

"We got into a huge argument." He mumbled, skipping over the few – okay well maybe, major parts of everything, since Miroku wasn't fully aware of his alter lifestyle. All Miroku knew was that Inuyasha was 'special'. He suspected that he knew exactly what he was but chose to turn a blind eye on everything as not to get too involve which Inuyasha thanked him for. He didn't want anything bad happening to Miroku just because he knew too much – especially seeing as whom Inuyasha was.

"Is there anyway you guys can work things out?" He asked, hoping that Kagome didn't freak out about what Inuyasha was, after all Sango had told him what has been haunting Kagome's dream for the past couple of years.

With a shake of his head in the negative, he gave a dry laugh at the thought of everything that went on. "She completely hates me but I'm willing to try." Biting his bottom lips in deep thought he turned his body fully to face Miroku. "The thing is… our customs are different – told you that before, remember?" When his friend nodded his head, he continued. "Well – Kagome is my _chosen one_." He nodded his head slowly as Miroku's mouth open wider and wider in shock as the understanding dawned fully upon him. "Yup – and we can't live without our chosen ones…"

"Oh shit, Yasha…I…I didn't know you'd actually die if you don't have your chosen one." His mouth was catching flies as his eyes turned to saucers. "Does…Did you tell her all of this?"

"We barely got to talk." Inuyasha looked around cautiously after a while, making sure no one was listening in on their conversation. His father was God knows where, his mother had followed Sesshomaru while the workers in the house were either on the other side of the manor or upstairs. "Kagome…." He paused as if wondering if he should even tell Miroku. Even he himself wasn't even sure what had happened. "She… She has some sort of _powers_ 'Roku –…"

"What do you mean? She's human ain't she?"

"I'm not even sure anymore." Inuyasha gulped in memory of the evil radiating off of Kagome. "She threw me back against my bed post with some sort of _force_ and she never even pushed me, or touched me for that matter." Getting up quickly, he walked over to Miroku, nudging his legs from off of his coffee table and replacing it with his butt. "The more frightening part is that I swore I saw her eyes flash purple for a second."

"Whoa…" Was all Miroku could have said when Inuyasha was finished. He knew Kagome was special – aside from all of his perverted thoughts – but the thought of things escalating to such heights where it involves Inuyasha's world was just beyond his imagination.

"That's how I was…" Inuyasha shook his head in confusion. "I just don't understand anything anymore!" He shouted, fisting the side of the table, which caused it to creak in pain under his force. "Also, last night, I completely blanked out, I suspect she did as well – but the thing is, after we had sex…" –He rolled his eyes when Miroku gave him that lecherous signature look before continuing.– "We don't know what happened – it's like we were possessed by something else… and my other side…"

Miroku shifted uncomfortably when Inuyasha chose to mention his 'alter ego' but gave his dear friend his undivided attention.

"Are you cool?"

"Yea man, go on and continue. Did he try to… overtake you again?"

"That's just it. The whole time, from when Kagome and I started up to when I blanked out, then this morning… I haven't heard a damn thing from him! My mind is completely vacant from voices!"

Scratching his chin lightly, Miroku leaned forward towards Inuyasha with his orbs hidden behind his lids. "Don't you think that um… just maybe when you blanked out that _he_ took you over?" Shrugging lightly, he started to nod his head slowly as if he was positive his theory was absolute. "It does make sense if you think about it."

"You're probably right…" Inuyasha shot up as if something had struck him in the rear. "That has to be it! The only question now, is what the hell he did last night?"

"Talk to him Inuyasha." Miroku lightly said, wondering how hard it could be to talk to his own… self; if that made any sense.

"You don't understand 'Roku. The ass is the one who comes to me."

"Have you ever tried going to him?" When his friend shook his head negatively he rolled his eyes at him. "Then how would you know?"

"But…"

"Just try to concentrate, use anger if you have to." Miroku stood up to face Inuyasha. "If you say that you can't live without your chosen one, then I suggest time isn't on your side is it? The both of you are the same deep down, he'd be willing if it means saving both your lives and the love for Kagome. You need to find out what has transpired last night and then go from there before you try changing Kagome's mind from anything."

Inuyasha gave one determined nod while thanking Miroku silently. As much as his friend was the king of perverts and had a nag for getting on his nerves as well as other people's so easily, Inuyasha knew that at the end of the day, he could always count on Miroku.

They grinned at each other toothily, grabbing a hand of the other roughly in their manly hand shake.

"I'm rooting for you all the way dude." Miroku praised as he followed Inuyasha up to his room. "Since I'm simply too much for the lovely Kagome, you have to make it work, aight?"

Inuyasha soccer punched him playfully on the arm when they reached the top of his steps. "Dude, give it a rest! Not all ladies are weak to your 'amazing charisma'." He quoted with a roll of his eyes, letting Miroku run towards his room animatedly like the comic he truly was.

"Says the sore loser!" He pushed open the door, only to stop at the entrance with his mouth hanging wide open. "Dude, what the fuck actually went on in here?"

He took a step into the room hesitantly and turned in a small circle as he drank in his surroundings. Miroku didn't really know why, but for some reason, he could literally _taste_ the very evil floating around in the very room.

Turning around to face Inuyasha who was leaning against the door with folded arms, he couldn't do anything but furrow his brows questioningly at his friend. After moments of silent that ran thick in the air, Miroku finally got the strength to speak after almost being choked by the evil that clogged the very room.

"Inuyasha… _What_ the hell is Kagome really?"

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Sammy laughed at a joke that Sakurin had made just moments ago as they all sat under the usual Sakura tree on the school's premises. He watched on as Sakurin started a different joke with a circular sway her head slowly while faking cross eyes with her tongue hanging open.

"And then, he kept going and going on 'bout the eyes and tongue." She giggled, as her friends around her laughed hysterically at her. "I'm like… _dude – you're going to wring your head clean off you're shoulders_ …."

Sammy didn't know Sakurin was this fun to be around. It was as if she had the power to light up any situation just with her presence. He could definitely see why Souta liked her…

As he looked over to the pissed off Souta, he vaguely wondered if they had some sort of fight. Sakurin never really looked his way at all from since they came out for lunch, and not to sound bad or anything, he really hoped that they broke up or something, so he can have a clean shot with her.

"That's so funny, Sakurin!" Kimiko cackled, holding her tummy as she tried to control her laughter. "Do…Do Mr. Moto down the road now!" She gasped out, always open to any sort of imitation Sakurin did of just about anyone.

"Nar…I feel sorry for him."

"Oh come on!" Kimiko begged, bouncing slightly on Souta's lap with a huge pout on her lips. "Just this once, pweety pwease?"

Sammy nudged her on the side, since for the first time ever; they were sitting next to each other. He was even glad when she leaned on _him_ for support when ever she couldn't control her laughter. "I want to see you do it." He said softly, with a tender smile on his face.

Sakurin literally melted on that spot! She couldn't understand why Sammy always front about his ways when deep down he was actually a really nice person to hang with. During the day they spent getting to know each other since they skipped their morning classes, Sakurin began to like hanging with him and enjoyed his company to the fullest. He made her laugh repeatedly and always knows when to say the right thing when need be.

She shrugged slightly to brush off the jitters. "Okay okay, but I'm only doing it this once because Sammy never saw it before!" She shouted at her friends who clapped happily at her decision.

Clearing her throat in preparation, she faked coughed a couple time before rising to her knees after playfully snatching up Sammy's jacket to kneel down on. She didn't want to mess up one of her favorite jeans!

Just before she could start her famous imitation act though, her cell phone vibrated loudly in her pants pocket when she brushed her bangs out of her face to see better. "One second, my lovely audience." She said in a French accent before giggling at her childish antics.

Sakurin fished out her cell phone quickly, noticing for the first time the annoyed glare Souta was giving her which ultimately made the hair on the nape of her neck stand at attentions.

_Last night was all an act just so you can go to Sammy? I thought you liked __**me**__ and hated Sammy? Was I just some game to you Sakurin…?_

_-Souta_

Sakurin re-read the text message a couple times, easing into a sitting position on her foot. She cleared her throat guilty in discomfort before stealing a glance at Souta through her lashes quickly and then reading the text once more. She sighed loudly which caught the attention of her friends.

"What's the matter Sak…?" Kimiko asked in concern.

"Hmmm?" Sakurin flipped her cell closed and tucked it back in her pocket. "Um… nothing's wrong Kimi… It was just a wrong text."

Saying that, not even replying to the text was a big mistake on her part. She watched as Souta narrowed his orbs heatedly at her from behind Kimiko, and then slightly pushed Kimiko off of him while he stood up quickly.

"We need to talk Sakurin." He evenly said, ignoring the look of bewilderment on his companions' visages. When Sakurin didn't budge, whether out of shock or confusion, he walked over to her and held her by the forearm and practically half dragged her from the area towards the side of the school.

"I meant _now_."

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Review! 33 And I hope you guys enjoyed it ^_^


	21. Just Don't

**Just Don't**

**Chapter 21**

This fic was nominated for _Best Other World,_ but I didn't place and was once again nominated for _Best Original Character_ (Sakurin) on **Award Destiny** and placed _**2**__**nd**_! Whoo Hoo!

**A/N:** Okay peoples, I just wanted to tell you guys that I was busy this whole summer (hence my lack of updates in such a long time), but I did find time to write on Challenge Destiny on LJ – That's something I wanted to challenge myself with. I did a total of 54 drabbles (18 each for three lists). For one list – the 'Sushi' list, I won and was awarded the title of _Queen_. Yeah I know, how cool is that for _me_ to get such a title? Anyways, the Sushi list will be placed under _**Destined: Sanno Matsuri**_, since it will be featured on ED, and the other 34 drabbles will be placed under my drabble story, _**Destiny Drabbles.**_

Please check them out and leave your mark! ((puppy-eyes)).

I hope you guys enjoy this update!

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Owe Souta…!" Sakurin forced out as Souta continued to practically drag her to the side of the school's building. "You're hurting my arm." She screeched out while trying to pull away from his tight grip as the anger fuelled her from his actions.

What right did he have to text her and accuse her of ending things between them just so she could get with Sammy? He was practically slapping her in her face with merely being all cuddly with Kimiko!

"What the hell is up with all that Sak?" He shouted inches from her face after pushing her up against the wall, both his hands on either side of her to keep her from escaping.

"I don't have to explain myself to you Souta." She whispered, bending down low to get under his arm.

"From since when?" He asked her angrily, pushing down his hand to stop her from getting away. "You know how I feel about you, yet you're going around flirting up with _Sammy_, of all people!"

"Are you seriously going to stand here and tell me all this bull?" Blazing angry eyes gazed up heatedly into Souta's equally heated orbs. "You have a girlfriend remember? So I don't see why my hanging with a guy should bother you."

"You know that –…"

"Know what Souta, huh? _Know what?_." She shouted in his face, shoving him roughly against the chest, even though he barely budged from her force. "_I don't know anything!_ I don't know what the fuck kind of game you're playing, but it's not good, and I won't be staying around to deal with this shit."

"Sakurin, how can you say that?" He mumbled sadly.

"Honestly Souta…" She said dryly, folding her arms. "You're saying how just last night I broke up with you to get to Sammy. What about you and Kimi? Weren't you the one who begged me not to worry last night because I was your one and only? Last I checked, Kimiko and I made up two persons!" She used her index and middle finger for emphasis on showing him the amount. "I don't see you trying to break shit off with her, and I can't be the idiot girl who'll stick around on the side line, waiting in vein for a guy to choose me over a girl he's fucking glued to!"

Souta sighed softly, bowing his head slightly which in turn caused his long bangs to hide his eyes completely. "I want to be with you Sakurin, I really do." He exhaled softly again, lifting his head to look her in the eyes while moving a hand to cup her cheeks.

Sakurin turned her head stubbornly from his touch, not wanting to feel him since she knew how weak she was against him. He was like the drug that kept her coming back like the foolish little girl she was. He kept saying how he wanted her, wanted to be with her and only saw her – but he must really take her for some fucking idiot, right? All the shitty lies he been feeding her only soothed her for the moment, until she finally got to see a different story with her eyes.

He didn't think him and Kimiko exchanging saliva openly in public made her jealous, or the knowledge of Kimiko being her best friend who tends to dish out everything had her consumed with the green monster?

"I think you should get back to your girlfriend," She started, turning back her head to face him when he'd drop his hands in defeat. "You wouldn't want her to think something's going on between us would you?" Smiling sadly at him, she couldn't help feeling the ache that openly grew in her chest. "…Especially seeing that nothing is going on between us at all."

"Sakurin…" Souta searched her eyes carefully, wondering if she really was ending things with them completely. "Please, just give me…"

"What… Give you more _time_?" She asked incredulously with her brows up high and mouth open in shock as if she had just been slapped. "Do I look stupid, Souta?" When he didn't answer after moments of silence she slapped the back of her hand in her palm hard as her face screwed up with anger. "No I want an answer, because it seems to me that you think I'm stupid, or just look it to the extreme since you keep asking for more time." She laughed dryly at the thought. "What person would ask for time at getting someone or something they claim to desperately want?"

"Things are just complicated right now." He whispered, already sounding defeated, especially since he openly looked it. He knew he wanted to be with Sakurin more than anything in the world, but for some reason, the hesitancy to break up with Kimiko was consuming him.

"Well…" Sakurin started, slapping at one of his hands painfully so she could be free of the cage he was making with his arms. "Allow me to make it _un_complicated for you." She stepped away from him, running her hands through her short hair before taking her leave. "Good bye Souta." She shouted, but then turned around and smiled widely at him. "Have a _fan-fucking-tastic _relationship with Kimiko!"

Before she could distance herself from him, he hugged her tightly from behind, burying his face in her neck as he mumbled words of sweetness against her skin.

"I'll break up with Kimiko… I promise I will." He said after a few moments of silent, happy that Sakurin was not trying to break free of his hold. He slowly turned her around and cupped her under her chin so that she could look into his sincere eyes. "Just promise me that you'll wait for me." He pleaded, his eyes drooping slightly in sadness. "I know I'm not giving you a reason to believe in me, and that whatever trust you had in me might have probably disappeared by now, but… I'm begging you Sakurin…" He requested harder.

"Listen…Souta…" Sakurin whispered, trying her hardest to not cave when it comes to his speeches. He always had a way of making her feel good, or bend to his will whenever he pleased to do so, but… not this time, she just couldn't bare the heart ache she knew that would surely follow after this little talk – it's always the same. "I can't put my life on hold just for you, not with the way you are…I'm…" She sighed and took a step backwards away from Souta. "All I can really tell you right now is that if you want me, and _only_ me then you should probably break up with Kimiko sooner, rather than later. But, if you wait too long, and I end up with someone, then that's just it… You would have simply lost."

Somewhere in the back of her head, she didn't know why she was saying all that. Before she was willing to wait for him, trusting that he would eventually break up with Kimiko. Though, after talking with Sammy and knowing how different he was, made her realize that there are other guys out there who can make her happy – Souta wasn't the only guy who could give her that blissful feeling… She was positive that someone along the road will give her that joyfulness.

Souta heaved a heavy sigh at Sakurin's decision with a bow of his head. He felt his hands itching to hold her, to try and reassure her. But she was right, he needed to get his priorities straight before he could begin to show her how serious he wanted her. He needed to make a decision, to find out why he was so hooked on Kimiko and couldn't officially choose Sakurin.

"I'll make it better Sakurin." He walked towards her with determination in his eyes. "I know my words don't mean shit to you right now, but I promise – I will make it right." He stopped in front of her, snaking his hands into hers before squeezing them firmly. "I know that you are aware of my hesitation…" He released one of her hands to run it frustratingly through his long dark hair with his head thrown back. "I admit that I am… I know that I am, you have no fucking idea how much it's killing me to not choose the girl I want to be with." He looked her in her eyes, this time grasping her face in his hands to make sure she was watching him. "I know you also know how I feel deep down, and I will gladly tell you and the whole fucking world the moment we can finally be together."

"Souta…" She whispered; shifting her eyes around them to make sure they weren't drawing any attention. "Don't…."

He started shaking his head with his eyes closed before licking his lips. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He mumbled. Souta stepped closer towards Sakurin, bending down to kiss her slowly, his now opened eyes searching hers for any sort of refusal. When he didn't spot any he continued, finally reuniting their lips once again.

Sakurin melted within the kiss, almost fainting from finally feeling the touch of his lips against hers, finally experiencing the simple caress of his hands that soothes her. But she knew this was wrong, deep down she knew continuing this act would only continue to hurt her. The knowledge of what is wrong pricked painfully at the back of her head. Souta's scent, his tongue… everything about him made her hazy, made her lose all rational thinking.

'_This is not right Sakurin!'_

She heard the annoying truth as loud as any bell that's being rang right next to one's ear. With a startling realization and finally listening to her conscience for a change, she lightly broke the kiss with a frantic shake of her head. "We shouldn't be doing this." She seemed to have swallowed with difficulty with her palms resting against Souta's chest. "We can't keep going on in circles."

"Sakurin…?"

"I'm sorry, I have to go." She looked at him with uncertainty with her mouth opening and closing a couple times as if she was trying to form her thoughts into words. With a defeated sigh, she looked behind her as if someone was watching her. "I… I won't wait forever on something that seems impossible."

With that sad, she rushed off towards her group of friends miserably, before Souta could say or do anything to keep her with him any longer.

Cursing loudly with rage, Souta kicked the air in aggravation as he watched Sakurin leave. He eased to the edge of the building where he could clearly see Sakurin as she picked up her bag pack silently, ignoring her friends as she rushed off to into the school, even though they had about a good fifteen minutes of lunch left.

What made him more than upset was the way Sammy got up and rushed in her direction, as if she was of any concern to him! What did Sammy have plotting? He knew the guy wanted Sakurin since forever, and he didn't really feel threatened by him since Sakurin never even noticed him, even before he started to like Sakurin, she never thought to give Sammy a chance. Now…Now it was as if they were best buds, and that didn't settle well with him, especially knowing that Sakurin was suddenly talking about not waiting on him. Did she find some other guy who she could relate to and possibly be with? Was that possible guy Samuel Masato? That Spanish mixed guy who was so brazenly open about what he thought of a girl sexually?

"Why is it so hard?" He questioned himself, looking at Kimiko as she stood, watching in the direction that her best friend had taken off before pausing suddenly.

He tucked a thumb finger into his black skinny jean pocket as he walked towards his friends, kicking a small rock along the way.

"Souta…!" Kimiko walked stiffly towards him, shoving him lightly to get his attention. "What did you say to Sakurin? She's crying for God's sake!" She screamed, fed up with the feud Souta and Sakurin had going on. Was it too much to ask of him to be civil with Sakurin?

"Just drop it Kimi…" Souta grumbled distantly, as he brushed passed her. "I didn't do anything to Sakurin." He knew he was lying, but maybe that was enough to make him feel less of an idiot.

With an exasperated sigh, Kimiko rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. She couldn't understand what caused Sakurin and Souta to loathe each other so much! "You know what?" She asked, throwing her hands up in defeat. "I don't care…" She shook her head angrily at him. "But this is the last time you'll hurt Sakurin. I mean, I love you and all, but hurting my best friend so much cannot and will not be tolerated!"

Souta folded his arms slowly, but Kimiko took it as a response in her being too forward. She sighed softly, lowering her eyes to the ground. She really did love Souta – truly did, but the fact that her boyfriend and best friend couldn't get along, hurt her really.

"Don't worry Kimiko." He looked her dead in the eye with a faraway look. "It'll change, that much I can promise you."

She didn't understand that look he was giving her. He wasn't even trying to fight back like he usually did to defend himself. She felt like something was wrong…

"Has something been bothering you, Souta?" The concern in her voice didn't go unnoticed to him, and he ended up feeling more of an idiot.

He was torn between two girls and couldn't make a choice. Here he had Kimiko, who he knew cared for him, loved him deeply. She was always there for him as of late, but the painful truth of her cheating on him, going around and fooling with random guys at parties or outings has never passed him by. Then again, he was as much of a cheater as her, though he was pretty much the real professional in all of that seeing as she never suspected anything.

Then, there was Sakurin. The girl whose first kiss he'd received, the very girl whose present made him happy for no reason at all. She was amazing in her own way, not choosing to be a follower. She never did party much or fool around with guys anymore. He couldn't remember when last he'd heard something bad about her either, or see her do something in that light. Somewhere though, deep down within him, he felt like she'd change for the better, _all for him_, and having that knowledge made him feel good. Sakurin was everything he wanted and more…She was the girl who made it easy for him to fall, who made him feel all giddy inside when thinking about her, and yet….

Souta sighed loudly.

"I just need to clear my mind." He scratched the side of his chin lightly while blocking the sunray with his other hand. "I'll catch up with you sometime."

Before Kimiko could say anything more, he jogged over to his bag, snatching it up without breaking his jog before heading towards the wall and jumping it without a second glance.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kagome turned around from her position in the kitchen at hearing the shuffling of keys at the door, before squatting down low in front of the stove as she looked inside of the oven.

"Oh my _gosh_! Rain will surely come today!" Sango shouted after closing the door behind her with a big grin on her face. "You're actually _cooking_! Wait, are you sick or something?" Sango laughed when Kagome raised both hands in the air to flip her off without taking her eyes off of what was inside of the oven.

"Would you shut up?" She giggled when Sango kicked her playfully on the butt.

"Whad up whad up ma woman? You didn't come in last night." Throwing her book bag on the table, Sango took a seat on the counter with a small bowl of nuts in her hands that Kagome had laying around with other ingredient scattered all over the place. "Did you have fun doing the dirty with someone?"

Kagome froze slightly, feeling disgusted as she got flashes of last night with the man she wanted dead the most. Taking a deep calming breath, she turned to face Sango with a wide cheery grin on her visage. "I never kiss and tell Sango." She giggled loudly when Sango pouted pathetically, throwing some nuts on her in annoyance.

"Awe pooey!" Lips puckered out and eyes drooping sadly, Sango munched on the nuts in her mouth with glaring at Kagome at the same time. "How can you say that to me? I'm your bestie!" She grinned before throwing herself on Kagome who lost her balance slightly but didn't fall thanks to the counter.

"Oh stop it Sango – act your age!" She smiled while pushing Sango's weight off of her. "…And lose some weight!"

"Hey…! Are you calling me fat?"

"I never said that." She sang out, turning her back on her friend and reached for some mittens when she heard something chimed loudly. "Ah… that's my cake!"

Kagome turned off the oven and made to take out her cake with a jubilant grin on her face. When she eased the cake on the counter, her grin fell slowly from her lips as she watched helpless as her hard work sunk in the middle.

"I'm no cook but I'm pretty sure that's not supposed to happen." Sango mumbled behind her, poking the sunken cake with a fork continuously.

Kagome turned her head slowly towards her friend, her narrowed eyes glaring at her as one eye twitched in annoyance. "You think?"

"Hey I'm just saying…" Sango laughed with her hands help up in surrender. "What made you go into 'house wife' mode anyways?" She asked, jumping onto the counter to sit with her legs crossed as she resumed eating the nuts. "You only cook when something's wrong."

Kagome gave a slight smile, turning her back to her friend as she poke slightly at the sunken cake. She had to grip the fork tighter with her eyes screwed shut with disgust as the flashes invaded her mind, giving her a whiplash that she had no desire of having.

All she wanted to do was forget – mostly have the pleasure of seeing Shaya die, though the feelings she had for Inuyasha confused her…

She fucking hated him!

"Nothing's wrong…" She strained out, giving a tight smile even though Sango couldn't see her. "I…I wanted to bake a cake for…" Taking a silent gulp as disgust washed over her face, she exhaled slowly before turning to her friend. "…Inu…Yasha."

Sango's lips started to spread into a slow smile as she chew the nuts openly as if she was watching an exciting movie and eagerly awaited the grand finale. She hopped down from where she sat, stalking closer to Kagome with a huge grin splitting her face in half. "Well it seems like _someone_ had a really wild night."

Kagome almost chuckled at Sango's statement.

_It was definitely wild… Wouldn't you say the same thing, Ka-go-me?_

Kagome flinched suddenly when she felt the caress of a seductive voice tickling her senses. Turning her head away from Sango, she pressed a hand against her chest, taking easy breath while the voice echoed throughout her body.

"Did… Please tell me you just heard that…" She breathed out.

"Hear what Kags?" With brows pushing down to narrow her orbs in confusion, Sango looked around as her eating slowed... "I don't hear anything. It was that good last night that you're hallucinating?" Sango asked obliviously, poking Kagome firmly in her tummy.

Despite feeling a sense of uncertainty deep within her, Kagome couldn't help but smile at her friend's ignorant ways that was evidently laced with such perverted thoughts.

"We should get to class." Kagome pulled off her apron, running her hands through her hair as she walked towards her bedroom. Rushing into her bathroom for a quick once over, she paused in front of the broken mirror, smiling ruefully at her reflection. When she used her hands to brush her hair out of her face she paused suddenly at realizing that the cuts and scraped that once adorned her hand was completely gone – leaving nothing but a red spot in place.

"What the..?"

"Kagome, are you ready?"

She didn't have time to wonder what had happen to her wounds after hearing Sango enter her room, grumbling at how nasty it was.

What Kagome fail to realize was her reflexion in the mirror that just gazed hauntingly at her with a sly smirk on her pouty lips. The reflexion in the broken mirror placed her hands against it, letting her long nails rake slowly downwards as her purple orbs watched Kagome leave.

_Don't ignore me for too long…_

The reflexion's smirk turned into a full smile when the dorm door slammed closed, signalling that the girls were now on their way to class.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"I assume you have news for me young one?"

The voice whispered in the dimly lit room held an air of authority as he stood with his hands inside the arms of his robes. His dark steely orbs were glued to the male before him who stood wearing a purple robe with a gold staff in his right hand.

"Yes sir." He replied, bowing in respect just when someone closed the door, leaving both males alone in the room.

"Don't keep me waiting."

"Gomen…" He looked up, his violet orbs unreadable in the wake of the elder before him. "The dark youngest prince cannot live without his chosen one…" He started as the rings on his shaft jingling as he shifted uncomfortably. "From my research I learned that he has some limited amount of time for his chosen one to accept him before death consumes him, although I don't know how limited that time is."

The elder nodded in approval. "What of this chosen one… Who is she?"

The hesitancy flowing off of the young man didn't go unnoticed in the dim room. His gaze lingered on the shaft that was shaking slightly from the tight grip the man had on it.

"I asked you a question child." His glare was answered with the clearing of the young man's throat.

"I beg your forgiveness…" He bowed deeply. "The chosen one goes by the name of…" He exhaled deeply while avoiding the elder's gaze. "… Kagome Higurashi…"

With bulging eyes of disbelieve, the oldest man in the room rushed closer to the man, holding his shoulders in a vice grip as he shook him angrily. "Kagome? It couldn't be…" He was confused at how she could be connected to a vampire no less! "How long have you known that she… that girl….how long?" He barked, clashing his angry orbs with the terrified violet ones.

"I…I…"

He released his hold on him, lifting a hand which flew down to connect with the young man's visible visage. "Do not…." He breathed heavily, looking down snidely at the man who was now on the ground, holding his cheek with his head bowed in apology. "…Do not fuck with me!"

"I wasn't sure!" He defended himself. "Not until…"

"Continue if you value your life!" He threatened.

"I'm not positive on my assumptions, but it seems like Kagome isn't human…"

With a quirk of his bushy eyebrows, the man pointed a scarred finger at the boy before him. "Explain yourself!"

"I… I sensed something evil when I stepped into Inuyasha's room." He gasped as his tried to numb the pain by adding pressure to his cheek. "Something dormant inside of her seemed to have awakened through the act of sexual intercourse."

"You are positive of what you felt?"

He nodded. "In the wake of my absence, I was training severely which in turn have made me stronger; I can now sense evil that was in a room a couple hours before."

He smiled was filled with admiration. "I'm impressed. It took me months to master such abilities when I was younger." He walked back to his position, away from the young man who was still on the floor, his head bowed in submission.

"You know what must come to pass, don't you?"

The whisper fluttered ominously towards the young one ears, making him close his orbs in distress.

"Hai…"

"You may leave." He dismissed him, watching him closely through slits. "You have but a week to find out more on Kagome."

"I understand." Getting up with a defeated sigh, he grabbed his staff and headed for the exist, placing the hood over his head to hide his visage.

"Wait… Where does your heart lie?"

The sudden question stopped him in his tracks and he found himself gripping onto his staff for control. "Here. In the coven of course."

"Where does your loyalty lie?"

"Here. In this coven." He repeated.

"…And outside of the coven?" The man continued, becoming one with the darkness as his voice filled the dark room. "Does your heart have a purpose?"

"Negative. Outside of the coven, I'm a heartless man who stops at nothing to get the job done."

"I see…" He whispered. "Do you have friends… family?"

"My only friend is myself, my only family lies within this coven."

His voice was detached, emotionless as he recited what was set in stone. Giving a silent sigh he found himself squeezing his orbs shut tightly while he prayed for everything to go away.

"Can I trust you?" The man finally asked. "Can I trust in you to know that you haven't become attached to your subject and see him as something more?"

"Inuyasha is nothing but a task that needs to be done. My deceiving ways in acting as his friend is just a means to achieve the task at hand." He turned around after composing himself to look blindly at the man in the shadows. "I have not and will not do anything in the process to have you take away such trust you have in me."

"I'm pleased…"

"Thank you." He bowed once more.

"One last question."

The young man jumped suddenly when he felt the hot breathing of the man next to his ears, surprised that he was so close to him without his realization.

"What is your purpose in life?"

With eyes closed in concentration, he started with a monotone voice. "My purpose in life is to protect the human race from the likes of all types of vampires. I live each day to learn more about their weaknesses, to learn how to destroy them and rid them and their filth of the world so it can be returned to it's pureness like once before."

"Good, very good." The happiness in his voice gave the boy a sense of accomplishment, pleased that his teacher liked his answer.

"Who are you?"

"I'm nothing; like the darkness I come and go when needed. My rightful intentions are only revealed in the dark, but by light I would have accomplish my task and deceive whomever I desire and then disappearing until needed once more." He took a calming breath. "I am no specific person. I am the coven and the coven is I."

"You have made me proud of you my son."

Despite his uneasiness, the male gave an appreciated smile, happy to be in the light of his creator.

Circling the youngling slowly, he gazed quietly at him while he was deep in thought. "For the sake of your life, I hope you truly do not see that beast as nothing more than a disease that needs ridding of."

"Of course father." He rushed out, bowing his head to hide his terrified orbs. He was shocked to hear his own dad say such words. Although the life they were living, there was no such thing as having parents. They were all just living for one purpose, having the company of the coven who was and is their only family.

"Miroku..."

"I will not disappoint you dad."

He bowed his deepest this time, his palms sweating as they shook lightly with a mixture of anger and fear.

"That'll be all."

The old man turned his back on his son, effectively ending the conversation to take the new found information and add it to the others.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Sesshomaru paced the confines of his classroom with his head bowed low and hands clasped behind his back. He would occasionally mumble something incoherent under his breath before looking up at the door, which seemed to be frozen.

"I'll kill him." He growled out, pausing briefly before walking towards his table to lean on it in frustration.

Sesshomaru didn't know what exactly was gnawing so annoyingly at the back of his head but he just knew that there was going to be some major troubles up ahead. He couldn't help but exhale worriedly when he remembered the shiver of evil that spread through his body just moments ago.

Last night when he was taking care of the little trouble at hand, he vividly remembered feeling that same evil that came from Inuyasha a few nights back. That very evil coursed through him, as if giving him the drive to put and end to the lesser vampires in such a brutal way. Sesshomaru grinned sadistically, silently admitting how much he enjoyed that experience.

"But that other force…" He whispered.

While in his mother's arms, he felt it… That unexplainable feeling _literally_ made his blood boil with anticipation _and_ fear. He knew it was something new, something far more evil than what Inuyasha was hiding and that thought made him quiver.

It was even more prominently known when his very own mother expressed his hidden feelings so openly. The way she openly gasped, as if lacking air made him question her wellness. She kept it simple, playing it off as something insignificant, but Sesshomaru could not be fooled – He knew that she felt the same wickedness that he was touched by.

"Something is brewing."

He suddenly looked up just in time to see his brother walk through the doors. Preparing himself to give him a verbal whiplash, he paused when he saw the way Inuyasha's eyes drooped tiredly while walking with a slouch.

"What's the matter with you?"

Inuyasha looked up at him with dead orbs, throwing his bag pack against a desk as he walked further into the room, taking his seat in Sesshomaru's comfortable wheel chair.

"I haven't been honest with you." Inuyasha gazed up at Sesshomaru though his gaze was unfocused.

Sesshomaru quirked a brow in confusion, hating how drained his brother looked. He perked up into a standing position, facing his little brother while he looked him over. There was something different about Inuyasha… It was like he was… sick.

_Vampires never get sick._

"I've figured that much." He drawled out, folding his arms as he walked closer to his brother. "Care to tell me the truth now?"

Inuyasha sighed loudly, his head lolling forward a little as he licked his parched lips slowly. "She's not talking to me…" He started in a whisper. "She found out who I am and stopped talking to me." He babbled on, shaking his head pitifully.

"What are you talking about Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru came closer to his brother, grabbing him by the cheek and lifting his head to look into his eyes. "When was the last time you ate?" His hissed made Inuyasha's eyes pop open from the sudden anger in his voice.

"I need her blood Sesshy." Inuyasha's voice broke as he fought with keeping his dimmed sun-kissed orbs opened. "I just need to taste her blood."

Letting go of his face, Sesshomaru knelt before his brother, searching his extra pale visage with evident worry. He never saw his brother like this before and to see him so hung up over this female blood he speaks of could only…

"Have you mated with Kagome?" Sesshomaru's whisper was harsh, as if he wanted to kill Inuyasha rather than chastise him. "Does she know that you're Shaya? The same vampire from the past that destroyed her life?"

"Fuck Sesshy, do you have to be so loud?" He held his head with both hand, the worry on his face wearing him down. "She fucking found out alright? It was an accident with her finding out and she freaked!" He barked sorrowfully. "And the mating… It's not complete okay? – She… She rejected me!"

It was as if Sesshomaru had been slapped as he jumped to his feet with abhorrence towards Kagome. "How could it not be completed?"

Inuyasha shook his head slowly, his hands still atop his head in frustration. "We fucked up… I didn't even know when he took over Sesshy – Honestly!" He mumbled, still shaking his head for some type of understanding. "He just fucked up everything between Kagome and me, and then to make matters worst – I can't remember the exact shit that happened…"

"Wait wait…" Sesshomaru held up his hand to stop Inuyasha. "What do you mean by '_we'_?"

There was a long pregnant pause with both brothers staring at each other silently, as if trying to read the other's mind. Inuyasha kept his face void of emotions, his dead orbs almost pleading for his brother to understand him, to not let him repeat what has been displaying in his mind like some stubborn nightmare.

"That evil from the night with Naraku…"

It finally dawned on Sesshomaru and when Inuyasha realized that Sesshomaru had figured it out, he broke eye contact with a loud sigh.

"Why the hell didn't you say anything Inuyasha?"

"I…I don't know." He finally breathed. "I didn't want to sound like some freak… I just wanted to be normal."

"Well damn Inuyasha – Vampires are anything but normal!" Using his index and middle finger to massage between his brows, Sesshomaru started pacing in front of his desk, cursing loudly every few seconds. "You should have come to me!"

"And then what, huh?"

Inuyasha was sick and tired of Sesshomaru feeling like he was some king who should handle everything. It wasn't like if Inuyasha had gone to his brother that he would miraculously have some kind of solution to cure him!

"I could have been there for you, help you through…" He growled in aggravation, glaring angrily at Inuyasha. "You think I wouldn't have been there for you, is that it?"

"Well excuse me if I took your actions from since I was born wrongly!" Flashing red orbs at his brother, Inuyasha gripped his still silver mane with hatred. "How the fuck was I to know you using me as a punching bag was a means to say how much you cared for me!"

"Don't fucking start with me Inuyasha!" Stomping down his brother's sarcasm, Sesshomaru walked closer to his brother, his eyes bleeding red as well. "I would have helped you."

"Yea, what ever…"

Both of them sighed loudly in union, their red orbs glowing with anger. Sesshomaru was lost in his thoughts of Inuyasha giving him that small piece of information, wondering what it could mean and if it would cause any serious problems in the future. He felt his anger diminishing as his orbs started to bleed its bright cognac colour while looking at Inuyasha.

"Why wasn't the mating completed?"

Sesshomaru knew the norm for mating with a human was to simply drink the other's blood simultaneously while indulging in their sexual acts, so most likely whether Kagome wasn't all for it, once it started there was no way it could have ended.

"I didn't drink her blood."

"You're stronger than her… that doesn't really make any sense." Thick brows knitted together in confusion. "If you didn't want to mate her, or if the mating wasn't complete to begin with, you still wouldn't be in this situ…ation…"

"Get the shit?" Inuyasha laughed at the irony. "You're not as dumb as I thought you were." Shaking his head, Inuyasha raised his hands above his head to stretch his aching bones.

"But how can Kagome not be…" Sesshomaru shook his head, trying to fight off a growing headache. "She _is_ human isn't she?"

"Funny thing, I had that exact same look of fucked up confusion on my face a few hours ago." He leaned forward with his elbows on the table. "She's _pure _evil Sesshy…"

"That's absurd." Sesshomaru shook his head in disbelieve. "There's no way that there can be a force such as her… It was all myth!"

"True… but I did some research before coming over here." He leaned back into the chair, ignoring the groan from his weight as he lolled his head backwards. "Seriously – _Fuck my life!_" He groaned.

"Inuyasha… You're not making any sense. I know what the books say and all, but still, dad and mom said those were all_ myths_, nothing more and nothing less."

"No, _you're _not listening." He whispered. "I read dad's _personal _diaries – and before you put that stick back in your ass – I know it's forbidden." He glared up at the ceiling. "But I had to know Sesshy… I just had to."

"Had to know what?"

By then, Sesshomaru was sitting on his desk directly in front of Inuyasha.

"The truth…" He snuck a look at Sesshomaru. "Isn't that all what we wanted to know?"

"Mom and dad have always told us –…"

"Not all the time you cunt!" Inuyasha gave a throaty exhale, shifting in his seat to get more comfortable. "Dad knows this man…" He began, his eyes shifting from side to side as if trying to remember what was scribbled in one of his father's journals. "I don't know… but this guy – he had all these outrageous powers, did stuff that only the red-eyes can do – _and more_!"

"Yeah… So what?" Sesshomaru folded his arms. "Maybe it's one of our hidden relatives, like that Takeshi and his sister."

"The guy is a fucking _human_!"

Sesshomaru's mouth opened to say something, but nothing left his parted lips as he looked questioningly at his brother.

"Don't even tell me how I might have misread something." Inuyasha dismissed him. "And don't try to come up with some explanation either!"

"Still… That's… Impossible."

"That's what I thought!" He looked up when some students passed by the closed door, but continued when he was sure no one was going to enter any time soon. "But dad explained _everything_. He spoke about finding him half dead; giving him his blood but the guy didn't turn. All these bizarre things about this male filled about thirty of dad's journal._ Thirty fucking journals_ Sesshomaru!"

"Okay, let's say for argument sake that this human does exist…What does it have to do with Kagome and her being this evil being?"

"The man's name was the clue." Quickly wetting his dry lips, Inuyasha ran his hands through his silky mane. "Shiin Higurashi." The name barely passed Inuyasha's lips as he remembered meeting the aged man briefly and seeing how washed up he was. To think that such a man had this extraordinary ability baffled Inuyasha.

"…Higurashi…."

"Exactly!"

"This still doesn't –…"

"Oh fuck Sesshy!" Inuyasha cut in, his breathing increasing erratically as his chest rose and fell quickly. "Whatever Kagome is, it's linked to her father!" Beads of sweat started forming on his forehead, but that didn't slow Inuyasha's talk. "I was looking for more updated journals, but they're locked away in his secret library – I don't know the lock's combination… Please Sesshy…" His plea fell short as he gulped a huge mass of air.

"Oh for the hell of it…"

Sesshomaru hopped off of the desk in a flash, his orbs now bleeding red while his fangs protrude from his mouth. "You're going to kill yourself." He quickly bit his wrist, placing it at his brother's lips for him to drink. "Hurry up you jackass!"

With much reluctance, Inuyasha opened his mouth over his brother's wound and started drinking greedily, thankful for the warm substance that was travelling down his cold, dry throat.

"You know this won't last since we're the same." Scratching the side of his face, Sesshomaru rolled his crimson orbs at his brother's lack of awareness. "You need to go out and feed as soon as possible!"

Inuyasha didn't say anything; he just gripped on to Sesshomaru's arm tighter, moaning with delight as he sucked harder on his brother's arm.

There was a slight smirk playing on Inuyasha's lips, and Sesshomaru looked down quizzically to get a closer look at his brother. When Inuyasha opened his eyes, Sesshomaru gasped at the mixture of purple that swam with their clan's pulsing crimson.

In the blink of an eye, Sesshomaru snatched his hand from his brother, but instantly Inuyasha followed, pouncing on his brother with a sadistic growl as he latched on to Sesshomaru's bared neck.

"_Stop it you beast!"_

_Inuyasha screamed frightfully at his vampire side, feeling an invisible chain keeping him from taking back control of his body._

"_Your blood…" The red and purple orbed vampire growled, licking the air disgustingly with his eyes close with bliss. "Its beyond anything I've ever tasted…"_

"_I said to stop it you fucking bastard!"_

_Releasing a growl of his own, Inuyasha watched helplessly as Sesshomaru struggled with his dark side, trying to pry him off of his neck. Inuyasha distantly felt the bond that Sesshomaru and him had weakened, wondering how and why his dark side would do such a thing._

"_I __**command**__you to stop it right now!" His growl grew in volume and Inuyasha finally broke free, swiftly rushing towards his identical and pulling him away from his brother. "You will not kill him!"_

_Inuyasha's dark side glared angrily at him, his face almost covered completely with blood. His face was set in stone as he came closer to Inuyasha, as if stalking his prey. _

"_Don't fucking…" He started, grabbing Inuyasha by his collar. "__**Ever…**__" Pulling back his free hand, he placed all his force into it, letting his fist make a painful contact with Inuyasha's jawbone. "Do that __**again!**__"_

Sesshomaru watched with evident horror for the first time, as Inuyasha was pried from his neck from an invisible force, only to be hit backwards against the ground with another powerful invisible force. He tried to form an answer to what may possibly be going on, but alas – he came up with nothing.

"What are you little brother?"

Both princes of the dark eyes clashed together, as one try to search for the right plausible answer while the other desperately tried to give him all the answer in silence.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Darkie walked the dark dingy underground halls slowly in deep thought. It's been a while since she went out and play and she wondered who her target should be.

"I heard Inutaisho is back…" She whispered, a sly grin plastered on her lips.

"I'll give you one more chance Eriko!"

Darkie paused in her stroll, standing next to the door with her arms folded. Her face was screwed up into a scowl filled with disgust while she heard and smelled the awful evidence of sex that Eriko and Naraku were partaking in.

"Th-Thank you…"

Shaking her head, she wondered what sort of pleasurable pain that sadistic asshole was putting that masochist idiot through this time. When Naraku started mumbling quickly as if he was babbling, Darkie found herself straining her ears to understand him fully.

"Find out who that human was with her the night you fuck everything up!"

Eriko gave a throaty scream, pleading for Naraku to fuck her harder as she cried out from the pain. "H-Hai…" She gasped.

Darkie furrowed her brows, wondering who he was talking about. Then she suddenly remembered who they were talking about. This time, Darkie smiled widely. She couldn't believe that they thought her brother was a human. She wanted to chuckle, knowing that if Darkie confronted Takeshi, she was already a dead one.

'_No one can handle my brother…'_ She praised.

"As for me?" Naraku grunted, pounding harder into Eriko and jolting her forward. "I'm going to get that asshole girl." Grinding his teeth in anger, Naraku grasped a handful of Eriko's hair, snapping her head back so he could look into her eyes. "I want to see why Sesshomaru chose her over you."

Darkie cringed silently. Naraku was the bluntest most brute bastard she has ever met. How the hell could he add so much salt to Eriko's massive wound? Then again, Darkie could care less for that stupid bitch.

"Maybe it's her tight cunt that has him going…" He babbled on, smirking at the depressed look in Eriko's visage.

"I'm better than her… Naraku." Eriko breathed silently, her eyes drooping downwards.

"If you were, Sesshomaru wouldn't have cast you aside now would he?" Turning his smirk into a grin, he pounded even harder into her.

"I'm gonna fuck his bitch so good." He promised.

Darkie glared at the slightly ajar door, wanting to suddenly kill that bastard so bad. She was currently thankful for her blood, thankful that no one can sense her due to her race. Darkie licked her lips with trouble swimming in her pools.

"_Rin…"_

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Thank you guys so much for the previous reviews! Don't forget to review this little chappy and tell me what you think! Sorry the update took this long though… ((scratches head)).

_**REVIEW!**_


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

**A/N:** **You wouldn't believe how long this has been out _. Thanks to MM messing up, it wouldn't let me post up this chapter. ((fingers crossed)) I hope it posts 'cause it's getting real frustrating!**

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this update – it's been **_**long**_** overdue**

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"So... You and Sammy, huh?" Kimiko waggled her brows as she thrust her hips at Sakurin slowly with a slow lick of her lips disgustingly at her friend.

Both girls started to giggle while Sakurin pushed Kimiko's hips away from her. "Would you stop that... All we did was _talk_ for like... ten measly minutes!"

"Oh _suuure_," Kimiko drawled out. "And during those _ten_ minutes, you were comfortable enough to sit _right_ under him, this being the same guy that disgusted you from day one."

"I know..." Sakurin stuck out her tongue at her best friend with a slant of her head back and forth. "I suddenly decided that he doesn't disgust me so much anymore."

"Oh really?" Walking towards her window, she took one end of the thick curtain and pulled in to the other end, letting the ray of sunlight invade the confines of her room. "What brought on that revelation?"

Sinking her bare toes in the plush carpet, Sakurin moved her pursed lips to the side in deep concentration. She automatically heard her sister's advice about trying to get Souta jealous - which she'd have to thank her sister tons since it worked - and a small grin crept up on her lips.

"...And she smiled."

Looking up suddenly, Sakurin stuck out her tongue once again. "He helped me with my bag - against my wishes and we spoke."

"Uh-huh."

Sakurin laughed.

"Am serious - he's not all that bad... I won't fuck him though - that's a conquest he'll never achieve on my watch."

"Oh come on - would you live a little?" Her friend urged. "Your birthday is coming up this weekend, don't you want a little _birthday sex_."

"So randomly?" She shook her head in the negative. "I don't have any boyfriend so... that's a no."

A perfect brow rose in confusion. "Since when do you care about having random sex? Or even a boyfriend for that matter?"

Her only reply was a shrug of her shoulder.

"Damn, what's with you recently?" Kimiko placed both her hands on her head and exhaled loudly. "I know you didn't like Sammy - or so you wanted us to think - but refusing to have fun? If I knew better I'd say you have a secret lover."

It was that nervous laugh that Sakurin hated spilling from her lips that caused her brows to dampen.

"Besides, Sammy is _older,_ which means he's experience." She hinted. "Why not give him a chance all the way huh?" She nudged Sakurin in the side with her foot. "Trust me - I know what I'm saying." She smirked deviously at her.

"I'm sure you do." Sakurin said dryly. "After all, you and the others already played the go fuck me game with him... countless of times as I've recalled."

Kimiko shrugged. "No need to get snippy with me. I just think that you need to get out more. I can't remember the last time you 've been out with a guy."

"I've been pre-occupied, that's all." Sakurin sighed softly, her mind drifting back to Souta, no doubt unwantedly since she was trying in vain to push him out of her mind.

"Doing... What?"

"Hmmm... alot." She said secretively. "Also, things are getting better with me and Rin," She quickly added, hoping Kimiko wouldn't push for elaboration on the "alot" part.

"Well you know I'm happy to hear that." Kimiko smiled warmly at her. "I longed for the day when you guys act like sisters."

"Yeah, she's been there for me alot - I can't believe I was so spitefully hard on her." With a sigh, Sakurin looked off into the distance with regret on her visage from how much of a bitch she was to her sister. "She's always been there for me... like a mother."

She smiled softly, both of them lost in there own thoughts.

"You did good," Kimiko whispered. "And Rin is far more better than a mother."

"Yeah, I know - She's amazing."

Kimiko grinned at her widely, patting her on her back quickly. She looked at her in a pensive silence before getting up and heading to the small refrigerator in her room. "Want anything?"

"Hmmm? Oh, water is fine."

"Oh and um I just remembered about today - early with Souta, I just wanted to really say I'm sorry about the way he treated you back there, Sak." Kimiko exhaled loudly, handing her best friend a bottle of water before throwing herself on her bed. "I just don't understand him these days..." With a soft mumble of her confession, she let herself be consumed in deep thought.

Sakurin bit her bottom lips, diverting her eyes to the floor while slowly opening the bottle. "You don't have to bring him up or apologize for that matter - You did nothing wrong."

"I know that, but I still feel I need to take some responsibility." She spoke up, turning her eyes on Sakurin's sad visage. "He is my boyfriend after all."

A hint of a sad smile crept up against Sakurin's lips as she shook her head slowly at her friend's words. She was right, Souta was _her_ boyfriend. The thing about this whole situation that ate at her inside was the fact at how nice Kimiko decided to be all of a sudden. She remembered how much Kimiko hated referring to Souta as her boyfriend unless it meant pushing away some little hussy who wanted him.

"I know that too." She whispered.

Kimiko pursed her lips in thought while on her back and took up a long elastic band and gripped it in both hands, and then proceeded to exercising with it by stretching it out with her feet. "I'd like to find out who the girl is that he's constantly fucking." She watched Sakurin from out of the corner of her orbs. "Yup I said it." With a giggle, she huffed loudly and gripped the elastic even tighter while imagining her fingers around the girl's neck instead. "He's changing..." She finally confessed.

"What are you talking about?" Sakurin got up from her position and walked over to the wall to floor window to look outside. "You know Souta sleeps around - the _both_ of you do."

"Yea..." Kimiko grunted out. "Key word is _around_, not the same person." Moving her feet apart in the elastic faster, Kimiko started to inhale and exhale loudly. "I think this is just one person..."

"So...?" Sakurin turned around to watch her friend, her heart suddenly stopping momentarily when she saw Kimiko watching her with this blank yet heated look to say as if she knew something.

"He's serious with that girl."

Clearing her throat with uneasiness, Sakurin took a gulp of her water. "How can you prove that. Souta is just a fucking player - he doesn't know how to be serious."

Kimiko wet her lips slowly.

"I mean... Oh Kimi you know I meant besides you right?"

She chuckled. "Sure."

"Besides, you're just over thinking things," She couldn't stand to feel the pain sinking slowly into her heart. "Souta...will come around." She forced out.

Did she meant it? Of course she did. Though what Kimiko didn't know that, it was not meant for her circumstance but for Sakurin herself. She didn't know she could be this selfish towards something bother Kimiko and herself wanted. Also taking into consideration that she was technically stealing what wasn't hers to begin with. But still, her wish was to have Souta come around for _her_ and end things with her... Best friend.

"He better come around." Kimiko paused in her foot action and pinned Sakurin with a look. "Before someone gets hurt."

"...Yea..." She whispered ghostly. "Before someone gets hurt."

"Yup." Kimiko chirped up with a wide grin, continuing her exercise. "I mean, I love Souta you know? I admit I've fucked up _alot_ of times here and there," She giggled dryly. "But... I've changed you know? I started to realize how much I want Souta apart of my life, and not just as a boy toy or anything like that."

All Sakurin could do was nod her head slowly, frozen to the spot in front of the window with the bottle cradled in her arms. She listened intently, hearing how Kimiko spoke about wanting to go to the same college with Souta and even going as far as to say how cute it would be if they studied in the same field. If Sakurin said she liked the idea, or even enjoyed hearing it, then the jealously, and awkwardness boiling up within her gave enough evidence to prove such allegations wrong.

She couldn't stop the annoyance and anger aimed at her best friend.

"...When I think about the future, Souta's _always_ by my side." She confessed, grinning jubilantly from ear to ear. "He gets me so good and easily, _almost_ as good as you of course, and I just feel so _right _around him. He makes me want to be a better person you know?"

"Hmmm..." Sakurin gnawed uncomfortably on her bottom lips. "He does have that effect on people." She whispered, though it flew by Kimiko.

"Oh gosh..." Kimiko giggled loudly, rolling on her side with her back to Sakurin. "I'm embarrassing myself aren't I?" She covered her face with her hands as she exhaled a loud dreamy sigh. "I'm shutting now."

Sakurin smiled. "Nah, it's okay - I'm happy for you."

_A blatant lie._

Kimiko whipped her head around to look Sakurin in her eyes suddenly. "You really mean that?" She asked with evident hope.

"Of...course I do!" Sakurin felt like she was suppressing a painful slash to her throat as she said those words.

"Oh I'm so glad you are." Kimiko jumped out of her bed and rushed to give the shocked Sakurin a big bear hug. "So glad that you are." She repeated, this time in Sakurin's ears.

"Hey, what are best friends for?" She cheerily whispered back in Kimiko's ear, though she couldn't help but blink her eyes repeated to try and close back the dam of tears that were fighting to come forth.

How would Souta break things off with her best friend... Given, _if_ he chooses to...

"Yea..." Kimiko eased back, pinning Sakurin with her forest-green orbs. "_What_ are best friends for." She grinned sweetly at her.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Sango sprinted off into the distance, leaving a puzzled Kagome behind as she threw herself against Miroku.

"Oh gosh, I've missed you!" She screamed, clinging tightly to a surprised Miroku.

Chuckling at her friend's action, Kagome took her time walking towards the glued couples, waving a little at Miroku as he waggled his brows at her while he rubbed down Sango's ass.

"You'll never change." Kagome giggled. "_Never._"

"Who said I wanted to change?" He asked in confusion. "Besides, my baby loves me just the way I am." He smirked when Sango eased back and planted her lips firmly on his.

"That I do." She mumbled into the kiss with a soft mewl.

"Okay..." Kagome said uneasily. "Mind turning off the porn for the day, or at least until I'm gone?"

Sango only giggled, screaming slightly when Miroku pressed her closer to him by putting pressing on her ass.

"Sorry Kags," Sango breathed out between breathes."But I haven't seen Miroku for almost two weeks and right now Mother Nature is making me _so_ horny." She groaned out, biting her lips as Miroku's own descend down her bare neck.

Kagome bit in her lips, nodding her head in understanding. She rubbed her neck in embarrassment for both her friends as random students walk past them, eyes glued to both Miroku and Sango who looked about ready to fuck in the halls. "You guys can at least go in a classroom or a bathroom you now. Not do all _that_ in the open - what if the dean or a lecturer passes by?"

They didn't give any indication that they heard or even care about what Kagome had just said, so with a defeated sigh, Kagome journeyed along the halls with her hands jammed into the back pockets of her pants.

With a loud exhale of breath, Kagome bit her lips hard as flashes from the night before kept invading her mind. No matter how much she tried to forget it, she just couldn't stop the confusion, the betrayal and hurt from consuming her. It was unreal to think that Inuyasha of all people was cruel enough to rape people so sadistically, with so much hatred and malice. She admits that she knew Inuyasha was a dominant guy - it was evident from their time alone together, hell even when they weren't alone. He always had this superiority about himself, something that pricked at her curiosity until soon...

It morphed into _love_.

"...For Shaya."

She rolled her eyes and scoffed in disgust, as if she was about to puke. Closing her mouth quickly, she rushed towards the nearest bathroom she could find and pushed open a stall, dropping to her knees and emptying her stomach almost instantly.

_"Go deeper." He commanded, moving into a sitting position as her moans grew louder._

_Like any loyal bitch, she obliged, her fingers disappearing only to reappear with the white nectar he so wished to taste. She groaned out his name, begging him to replace her hands with his mouth or dick, but he chose not to listen to her._

Her orbs were closed tightly as she held her hair back from her face, shaking her head from the upcoming headache. She wished the images would turn off as she closed her eyes, but it only seemed to intensify things. Giving her a vivid visual of all the things she and _Shaya_ did. She remembered his caress, remembered the sweet loving words he whispered all too often in her ears.

_**"You enjoyed it, admit it."**_

"I know I'm not crazy..." She whispered softly, spitting saliva into the toilet. "Who are you?"

The voice didn't reply, and Kagome couldn't help wonder who the mystery voice was and why she kept popping up when something related to Inuyasha.

Kagome shook her head. "Just shut up." She said in a defeated tone, heaving over the white toilet bowl once again as an image of Inuyasha running his callous hands against her thighs tumbled against her.

_"Just imagine…" He forced out, thrusting into his hands. "How good my cock is going to fuck you."_

_Kagome's only response was a loud moan as her finger increased their movement, but Inuyasha chose not to follow her. He used his other free hand to grasp a plumped breast, massaging it as she moved her free hand to the head of his cock, pressing her finger against the small hole where his pre-cum was oozing out._

She shifted on the tiled floor, her lips quivering as tears started to force their way out of her closed orbs. Kagome felt like she was hyper-ventilating, gasping for the air that refused to fill her lungs. Why did they have to be the same person? What was Shaya's plan? Did he live to torture her?

"I can't believe you're a vampire Inuyasha."

_**"He's also Shaya baby girl."**_

Rolling her watery orbs sky-wards, Kagome eased back on the locked bathroom door before using her foot to flush the toilet.

"So you're not leaving I assume." She whispered, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "Are you the loony side of me?"

_**"Ah~ Nope." **_

She listened quietly at the voice, noting how alluring and silky it sounded. She sounded like a seductress and even though Kagome was a female she couldn't help feeling drawn to her in a way that she found rather confusing.

"Got a name?"

The voice giggled like liquid cream.

_**"I'm whatever you wanna call me. I am **__you__** after all."**_

Inhaling loudly, Kagome closed her watery orbs in silence before licking her now parched lips. She tried to envision who the hell was talking to her, yet all she could see was...

"You have beautiful purple orbs."

_**"So I notice."**_

"What are you?" Kagome didn't know why she suddenly asked that question, but hey - no one would have such deep purple orbs and be human, unless of course they enjoy those types of contact lenses on a daily basis.

_**"Thing is baby girl, what I don't get is why you're denying yourself."**_

"...Yet another one dodges my questions." She mumbled. "Does everyone out right refuse to answer my inquiries or is it just me?" Her irked question was continued by a soft curse of annoyance.

She cursed again when the voice responded with another smooth giggle.

_**"I'd die without Shaya, or as you more commonly know him as... Inu...Ya...Sha." **_

"Heh, that's the oldest cliché line in the world." Shaking her head, Kagome got up with a loud sigh before opening the stall door and heading towards the sink to clean up. "Are you going to tell me that you're running out of time?"

_**"Actually... No. Because deep down, I think you know that."**_

Cupping some water in her hands, Kagome splashed it on her face before putting some in her mouth. She goggled for a few seconds before spitting it out. "I also think that someday I'll fly, but that can never happen now can it?"

_**"Heh, I forgot you were programmed with a bitch attitude."**_

The once silky voice was now added with a spark of iciness and Kagome was silently amazed at how attractive it was. It was like this presence allured anyone with everything and anything. "I'd be sure to lock that off after you're gone."

_**"Not gonna be going anywhere."**_

The way she sang that made Kagome's eye's twitch. "Don't you have that vampire to go after before your time is up?"

_**"Ooooh, I guess I didn't make myself very clear did I?"**_

"Um... Nope...," Kagome paused for a second, taking some napkin from beside her to dry her hands and face. "I'm pretty sure you were very clear."

_**"I did tell you that I'm **__you__** right... Meaning we're one and...**__You and I, __**or simply **__we__**, will die without that vampire... Oh wait. I meant Shaya or Inuyasha... whichever name gets you off."**_

Kagome squinted her eyes heatedly at her reflection.

_**"By the way... We both know what **__gets you off.__**"**_

Kagome scoffed in response. "Trust me purple eyed bitch," She spat, pausing to let the voice gasped sarcastically in reaction. "I'd gladly die than be anywhere near that fucker."

_**"Who said you have a choice? Or that I'll let that happen?"**_

The voice fainted with each word until it sounded like a silky whisper against her ears. Kagome narrowed one of her eyes before throwing away the damped paper in frustration. Looking back into the mirror for one final look over, she gasped when she noticed her eyes were the same eyes that she'd seen moments ago in her vision.

"What the..." Moving closer to the mirror, she took a step back quickly when her reflection blew her a kiss seductively before contorting back into her own reflection where her brows were furrowed above deep brown orbs and her mouth agape in astonishment.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"This is ridiculous guys," A tall dark dude held both his hands out to the side to hold back two of his close best friends. "Wanting to actually throw fits over some _girl_?" Shaking his head in stupor, he dropped his arms to the side, still eying both of his friends back and forth. "That's so fucked up on so many levels that I ain't even gonna try and climb that shit."

The glaring and huffing of both guys increased while their friend in the middle continued his little speech, trying to knock some well needed sense into their cranium.

"Niño estúpido..." The older guy said, licking his bruised lips slightly before dabbing the same spot with his index and middle finger. "Always thinking that the world revolves around his punk ass."

The dark dude, who answers to the name of Mickey, turned his narrowed orbs on him. "Shut up would you Sammy?" He scoffed at him before turning to the angered teen whose bottom lip was swallowing up the snake-bite rings from how swollen it was.

"He's just using her!" He shouted hotly. "I can't just sit here and let that happen... She's my -..."

"_Punta._...?" He scoffed again. "Don't tell me she's your girlfriend when you have that lil hussy Kimiko on your arms."

Souta's face was turning the color of an apple with the anger coursing through his very veins. His knuckles started to bleed white as he balled up his hands, rushing towards Sammy quickly to throw a punch at him. Sammy side step the attack, grabbing Souta's extended arm, and pulling him towards him to fall on the ground with a loud thud. When Souta made to get back up, Sammy kicked him in the back to keep him at bay.

"Yo, this shit is giving me a serious migraine." Mickey grumbled, shoving Sammy off of Souta forcefully. "Can't believe a _bitch_ is causing a rift between you guys!"

Sammy threw off Mickey's hold off of him, a steely glare pinning down his friend. "He's even backing up for Kimiko!" He accused with humor. "Dude, if your loco ass wanted Sakurin, you'd have done that slutty _punta_ ages ago."

Mickey sighed, dropping his eyes on the kid before his feet. He saw Souta bite his bruised lips before fisting the concrete ground angrily.

"Sakurin is _single_..." His whisper was but a taunt. "Fair game is all I can say."

Both Mickey and Sammy looked on at Souta who was breathy hard, his forehead kissing the dirty floor. They both stayed quiet, listening to each other's labored breathing.

Then Souta spoke.

"I hate seeing her with other guys..." He whispered, easing up to throw himself into a sitting position on the ground with his head thrown back against the dingy wall of his friend's room. "I just can't stand to see _you_ especially with her."

With a sigh, Sammy rolled his eyes at his young friend, moving to sit next to him. "You have a girlfriend."

"I'm gonna break up with her..." He confessed. "...I care for Sakurin that much."

"Yet you're over here tryna fuck me up..." He gave a lazy grin, pressing his palm to his bruised chin. "Instead of going over by Kimiko to end things with her."

Souta exhaled loudly. "I..." He paused, biting his bottom lip before hissing in pain at remember the bruise.

"Look SouSou..." Sammy started, slapping Souta's dark-jeaned covered leg. "Sakurin is... different and I'm curious to know more about her." Souta opened his mouth to say something, but Sammy silenced him with a squeeze of his leg. "I'm not going to back down just because you need time to sort your shit out."

That word again; _time_.

"... Amma be straight with you amigo..." He turned his head to give Souta a slanted smile. "I'm not going to hold up for anyone, not even you my friend."

"You just want to fool around with her."

"Even if I did... which ironically, _I don't_," He started, "It's none of your business."

Mickey walked over to his bed and took up his gaming control to finish playing a game they'd originally visited him for before Souta started questioning Sammy about that Sakurin. He shook his head at his friends who were talking civilized to each other right now.

_Sakurin got these boys so fucking sprung._ He chuckled softly before cursing when his player got attacked with a deadly combo.

"Aw shit!" He cursed.

Both guys looked up at their friend who was now pressing the control buttons as if his life depended on it. They both smiled lazily.

"I won't let you take her from me." Souta whispered suddenly. "I really do care for her you know Sammy, and I thought as my friend you'd respect that and step aside."

With a pensive look in place, Sammy took a while to answer him. "I can't take from you what was never yours to begin with." With a final smile at Souta, Sammy got up with a loud groan. "You did a number on my face, imbécil." He grinned and walked over to Mickey and took up the main control and clicked a button to send it back to the menu.

"Hey, I was gonna win!"

"Time to beat your ass, _chico pequeño_," Sammy chuckled when Mickey flipped him off. "Don't hate just because you suck. Embrace it will you?"

Souta wet his parched lips slowly, raising both his knees to rest his elbows on them before bowing his head in defeat. Images of Sakurin and Sammy invaded his senses which made his blood boiled. He couldn't even begin to understand why Sammy wanted to go for Sakurin all of a sudden. She was always there, albeit he never could get her, and he never really cared – she was just something to pass the time with. Yet, now... He wanted things to be serious?

For what fucking reason?

It had to be that his ultra motive was to get with her – that was all he use to talk about anyways. It just had to be, and he couldn't _stand_ to picture Sammy doing anything with her. Especially touching the same luscious lips that _only_ _he_ had the pleasure of tasting.

"Yo, am out." He whispered to his chaotic friends, getting into a standing position easily and reaching for his bag-pack.

"Awe, don't leave yet." Mickey moaned, pausing the game to look up at him.

Sammy simply reached for Mickey's control, trying to sneak in a few punches while he talked to the pouting Souta. He could care less about him right now. If he thought life was some boy scout where everything should be fair and in order then he was just kidding himself.

"Nah, I gotta go clean up." He walked towards the door slowly. "Catch ya later."

With that said, he left the house before breaking out into a sprint towards Sakurin's apartment.

"I gotta warn her and make things right..." He huffed softly. "I don't wanna see her hurt."

_See her hurt..._

His sprint turned into a jog, before soon he found himself rooted on the corner of the busy streets – ignoring the wondering glances he was receiving. Yes... He didn't want to see her hurt...

"But my actions are causing her..." He couldn't finish his revelation, because the truth did indeed hurt. The knowledge of him causing her pain was what killed him even more. "All because I don't want to give up... Kimi..." His chuckle sounded dry when it reached his lips. "...For some reason."

Biting his bottom lip once again in thought, this time ignoring the pulsating pain coursing through him from such actions, he slung his bag over his weary shoulders, turning in a different direction away from Sakurin's home instead.

"_Things are so fucked up..." _He exhaled loudly, wishing that things weren't so complicated_._

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"You know," Rin started, hopping over a small shrub of bushes before taking a seat next to Takeshi on the same bleachers where she'd first met him. The field was vacant as usually since most students usually occupy the bleachers and football field on the east wing, rather than the west. "I thought you were going to ignore me after last night…" She blushed crimson while fiddling with her can drink that was wedged between her petite thighs.

Giving but a hint of a smile to reassure her, Takeshi scooted down a little from her so he could lay down with his head right next to her thighs. "If I was going to regret it, then I would have never kissed you in the first place." He confessed breezily.

Rin grinned cheekily. "I'm glad... because I really enjoyed it." She sighed blissfully, remembering the way her body felt in his firm embrace. "... Alot."

Licking the very lips that tasted Rin's, Takeshi gazed up to enjoy the view of her flushed cheeks. He couldn't begin to comprehend why or when he started loving that look, or feeling a sense of honor surging through him from knowing he was the cause of it.

After a few seconds of admiration, Takeshi let his eyes fall close in bliss as the sun warmed his cool skin. He wet his lips while replaying the sweet kiss of her lips against his over and over. He admit that she very much annoying, still annoying really, but the fact that he actually enjoyed her company even though she gave him a headache at times, really had to say something about her.

"So um… I was wondering… how… you know…" She struggled to voice her sudden question, opening her can drink and sipping the contests of it slowly.

"I'm a full breed vampire." He mumbled quietly. "A rare breed to be exact…"

"So… That means you're stronger than him?" She whispered in a query.

Lifting one lid to sneak a peek at Rin, Takeshi couldn't help wonder why he hated the thought of her even referring to Sesshomaru. The thought of her knowing that he was indeed stronger than Sesshomaru caressed his ego in pleasing way.

"I'm not really a _vampire_ as one would call it," He started, ignoring her question. "This rare breed is more commonly referred to as a _Dhampir_…"

"Wow… So all the lessons that Sesshomaru," His name came out as an undertone word. "…Is actually true?"

Why was Sesshomaru always snaking his lying ways into her mind? She hated having his lovely name roll off of her tongue, or even the image of his wonderful ways injecting her with a yearning for more. Rin shook her head to focus on Takeshi, intrigued by what he had to say.

"They're not entirely wrong. Humans are foolishly making changes and tainted the truth about what we truly are." He chucked a little. "They have yet to grasp what the nocturnal creatures truly are."

"I see… So… Dhampirs aren't outcast of the original vampires that are tainted with human blood?"

Takeshi cringed at the 'tainted blood' part, flashing back to his beautiful mother. She was anything but tainted and he very much embraced the human part that he was. "My mother was anything but tainted."

There was a long pregnant pause after his cold response, and Rin instantly regretted saying her last response. Taking a gulp this time of her drink, she looked at Takeshi from the corners of her eyes, realizing for the first time how much he resembled the Takahashi brothers with his long eyelashes kissing his cheeks, or the way his strong jaw line was shaped…. _Everything_. It was almost as if she was looking into a younger, more innocent looking….

_'Sesshomaru…'_ She thought. _'Though his eyes are filled with so much hatred…'_

"What is your little brain formulating now?"

Rin couldn't help but blush once again. "Nothing." She squeaked out. "I'm just perplexed by you… You intrigued me."

"That's good."

"Well for me, it isn't." She smiled broadly, drinking from her soda once more before gazing down at him. "Tell me about your parents. I want to know about the people who brought such a beautiful creature into this world."

Was that a pinkness dusting over his cheeks? If it was, Rin didn't have time to verify such as he moved his arm to shield his visage.

"My father is Inuyasha and his brother's uncle – our fathers were brother." He breathed out. "Yashomaru Takahashi was his name – the most feared and powerful vampire of all time." The way Takeshi was speaking was evident enough to tell how much he prided his dad. "He ruled the very world with an iron fist, but when he met my mother, he chose to step down and handed the ruling thrown over to Inutaisho – who refused countless of times."

"Why would he do such a thing?" Rin was amazed at how easily one could throw away everything for the person who they held dearest to their heart.

"The councils didn't approve of father's choice of a bride…." Moving into a sitting position, he scooted back closer to Rin, easing over to rest his elbows on his parted knees. "It took them a long time to accept her, especially seeing as how my mother was but fourteen years old at the time."

"Oh my gosh, that's a year younger than my sister!" Rin screamed in astonishment. "How old was your dad?"

"Heh… Wouldn't you like to know?" He cast her a secretive glance before looking down at his braided hair that was swaying idly between his parted legs. "Anyways, when she turned seventeen, the councils came around, on the condition that he turns her."

"Which he did, right?" Rin jumped in, her soda long forgotten as she was now shifted to face Takeshi.

With a shake of his head in the negative, Rin raised her brows in confusion.

"My father fell in love with my mother for who she was. He didn't want to change _anything_ about her, not even her human heritage – the pure essence of what had drawn him to her in the first place."

Rin couldn't help the _'awe'_ that spill from her at hearing about such love existing.

"My mother was a diligent young woman," He praised with a soft glimmer entering his cognac orbs. "She took everything that the councils threw at her and did it with grace and enthusiasm. Not once did my mother ever complain about anything, even if the odds weren't in her favor." Smiling softly, Takeshi bowed his head while trying to keep the sweet image of his mother's smiling face fresh in his mind.

_'It's been too long, mother...'_

"Your mother sound like she was an amazing young woman." Rin wished she could have met her at one point, but time was not on their side in this case, well not for humans anyways. "I wish I could have met her."

"You remind me a lot of her actually..." He whispered. "I know she would have loved to meet you."

Smiling warmly at him, Rin scooted even closer to Takeshi and placed her hand on his. "I would have been honored to have met someone as awe-inspiring as your beautiful mother."

Takeshi gave her a half smile, moving his other hand over hers to grasp it firmly before looking her deeply in the eyes. "You're truly amazing." With that, he eased up and kissed her on her cheek, dangerously close to her lips.

Easing back just an inch, both their breaths mingled together, they're orbs locked with each other. Rin fought to keep her heartbeat at bay, but seeing Takeshi's orbs shift to her chest and back, she knew that he could hear the rate of her beating heart.

"_...You make me nervous."_

He eased back a little, his lids now half close while he licked his luscious lips slowly, holding his bottom lips captive between his teeth. This time, he pulled her by the arm, making her fall forward towards him in one swift movement. The silver haired male, who had mixtures of black and blue highlights, shifted his face, so both of their cheeks were kissing.

Rin's heart rate increased.

"_I'm glad." _He breathed hot air against her ear_._

Rin shyly moved away from Takeshi, placing her palm over her heart, as if the action would slow the beating. It didn't. She avoided eye contact with him, inhaling and exhaling rhythmically.

"Um... from classes, I know that Dhampirs are born through some sort of ritual... a very dangerous ritual at that – to the human more accurately."

"Well, you humans got that part right, and because of such, my father and mother didn't speak for a good while, because father refused to endanger his love."

"I would expect as much."

"Yet he caved eventually, and my mother produced three healthy young Dhampirs."

"Oh my gosh!" Rin gaped. "_Three_?"

"Yup... three; two girls and a boy." He eyed her closely all of a sudden. "I was the middle child. My older sister, Kamiko, looked like a female version of our father. Her name, which meant "superior child" fitted her so perfectly." His memories of her were vague but she really was strong and handled everything like the true daughter of the greatest... right up to the very end...He sighed. "I had resemblance of both mother and father..." He paused and took his eyes off of Rin. "The last one, whose skin was the color of caramel and hair as dark as midnight resembled mother so much..." He paused, thinking back to how corrupted his baby sister has become. "Her name was Keiko, the... happy child – blessed child even." He paused, longing for that radiant smile of his youngest sister before the lies of that Naraku devoured her.

To say Rin was surprised at finding out Takeshi's mother was black would be an understatement. Especially seeing how light Takeshi was, she would have never guessed his was mixed other than being part vampire and part human, to become the rarest breed of them all known solely as a Dhampir.

"They sound like lovely siblings." She confessed, smiling warmly at him.

"They are... or they were." He paused for a long moment.

Rin noticed how rigid he had become, eyed how his palms were fisted so tightly that they looked even paler than usual. Rin could tell that this topic was a touchy topic, and was happy that he was willing to open up to her this much...

"My older sister died..." He shook his head stiffly, his palm shaking from how tightly they were balled up. "She died protecting us from the one man whom my father and uncle trusted with their lives..."

Scoffing loudly, Takeshi turned his head from Rin. "I was a coward back then, hiding in the spot where nee-chan told me to stay." He paused to collect himself, the images of her petite body being cornered, pushing the invisible sword of guilt deeper into his chest. "I watched them murder her before my very eyes, and didn't do anything about it..."

A petite palm kissed Takeshi's hand lightly. "You were only listening to your big sister's order... You shouldn't blame yourself."

He didn't say anything in response for a long time, and Rin almost thought that he was going to stay mute for the rest of the day, or until they parted ways for the day.

"I swore on my father, mother and sister's grave that I'll get revenge..." His voice was deep and cold, sending a frightful rush up Rin's spine. "Naraku, that bastard will pay." He vowed.

"Do you know who he is? Or where he is?"

His head shook from left to right in the negative. "No, but he had this upside down cross on his chest with the number _666_ above one of the lines..." He closed his eyes as he absorbed the memory. "I couldn't forget it even if I wanted. But as for where he is..." He chucked dryly. "His hideout has yet to be revealed."

"I see..."

There was nothing else Rin could really say. She knew that revenge wasn't the answer, but who was she to tell him that, especially since their worlds were so different from each other. She was shock to hear that both his parents and older sister was murdered _"By someone they trusted..."_ The world was cruel, both human and vampire alike had similar faults, just intensified in different ways.

She opened her mouth to ask about his youngest, but he beat her to it.

"Keiko..." He exhaled loudly, as if the name itself placed a great burden on his heart. "She lived that night, but became tainted by Naraku's lies..." Shaking his head in disbelief to even think that Keiko would do such a thing, after witnessing what Naraku did to her family was just perplexing.

"I'm sorry to hear about that."

"Don't be... these are my demons I'm force to endure, until I can right the wrong." He looked up at her, blinking a couple time to calm himself down before stretching his sore limbs. "...And I will right such wrongs."

Rin had no doubt in her mind that he would. "Thank you for opening up to me."

His only response was a sigh.

"So..." He said more lightly. "I'm gonna go get a soda, want one?"

Rin grinned, glad to hear that emotionless voice once again. "Hmm, no – but surprise me with something." She laughed with a wink at him, before gasping when a gush of wind rushed her. Looking around to see where Takeshi had gone, she sighed loudly with her hand on her chest to see him at the foot of the bleachers with his hands in his pocket before winking at her with a lazy grin.

"_Be back in a flash."_

Rin knew he wasn't joking.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"You felt it too, didn't you?" Izayoi pressed the phone closer to her ear, hugging herself while she looked out at the sinking sun idly. "It has truly begun... I fear that the earring is of no use anymore."

"_I know ai..."_

She sighed soothingly at hearing her husband's voice on the other end, closing her eyes frightfully. "I'm kind of scared – what if something bad happens."

"_Izzy, you have to believe in our son," _He comforted. _"I have no doubt in my mind that things will work out for the best."_

"But you can't know that!" She hissed, momentarily losing her composure. "We've never experience anything like that before."

She heard him sigh in a defeated manner.

"I've met the girl," She started ghostly. "...And she was sweet – innocent even... then this morning..." She inhaled shakily. "You don't know how much _evil _I'm feeling in this house right now."

"_Izzy... –..."_

"I'm not talking about her alone ai," She breathed out slowly this time. "Our son isn't himself...His inner true form is awakening... And last night they mated – but it's not complete."

"_What did you just say?"_

The panic in his voice made her fidget. "I fear the girl is the new pure breed that your brother spoke of in the past... She doesn't know what she is though, and hasn't accepted our son as her mate." She paused before continuing, her worry more on her Inuyasha. "What if chibi can't become one with himself? … What if... What if..."

"_So their time is limited." _He cut her off, refusing to hear her fears._ "He will accept himself – he will become one with his true destiny, Izzy... This is the time where your belief in our son is well needed."_

"Hai..." She looked at the now half-sunken sun, realizing how purple the sky looked. "The gods knows of such union between our son and that girl."

"_I'm coming home now, Izzy."_

"Honey..." She rushed out, "You have to tell Shiin... "

He sighed. _"I know, and my sources told me that the vampire hunters are brewing up something big."_

"Do you think it has something to do with our chibi and Kagome?"

"_I have no doubt in my mind that they're the main topic of discussion."_

Izayoi bit her crimson lips. "Hurry back home safely ai."

She heard a faint grunt before the line went dead. Letting the phone fall from her hand, she turned around slowly to look at the closed door. "Enter." She whispered, and instantly the door creaked open.

"_Mistress..." _The figure that was shrouded in black knelt before her with his head bowed low. "I came baring news."

"Speak." Izayoi's pixie form walked slowly towards the male, her eyes looking down on his figure as he fished into his pocket for something.

"Naraku is on the move for someone by the name of Rin as we speak."

She quirked a brow. "What does this have to do with me?"

"She bares the mark of your eldest, Lord Sesshomaru." He looked up slowly, his icy blue orbs shining with adoration at his mistress' beauty. "He has yet to claim her as his own physically; but there was no confusion when he announced his loyal follows and betrayers alike to not lay a hand on her."

The huge grin creeping up against Izayoi's lips couldn't be subdued even if she wanted it to. "So Sesshomaru has found love, a chosen one as well..." She spoke aloud, pleased to hear of such news. "My, isn't this news to me..."

"Forgive me," The male spoke hurriedly, placing a folded picture of Sesshomaru's chosen one on the desk before Izayoi. "Naraku and his followers are on their way for her as we speak..." He stood up fully when Izayoi ordered him silently with her hand. "Next to his side is... Eriko..."

Izayoi's happy visage turned steely as her beautiful orbs bulged out in shock. "You speak of lies!" She gasped.

"I assure you..._ I do not."_

Izayoi looked at Rin ghostly, fearing for the unknown girl. If Sesshomaru's hatred for Eriko was as high as she'd feared, then she very much believed that Eriko felt the same way. Especially knowing that she was replaced with such a beautiful creature…

"Go quickly and return to your duties, your services are well appreciated."

He smiled wolfishly at her before disappearing out of the window in a flash.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"I asked you a question, Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru hissed.

Groaning, Inuyasha bowed his head in defeat, tired of hiding from everyone. It was starting to get tiresome; especially when he knew he could simply tell his nosy brother and get this shit over with.

_'He already thinks I'm crazy anyway.'_

_**You're not crazy, just fucking annoying.**_

Rolling his orbs skywards, he exhaled loudly. "Look... I have this... side of me." He started. "I'm not sure what it is, but it's really..." He paused, trying to find a word suitable to use.

"Evil...?" Sesshomaru chipped in, easing his back against a wall, opposite his little brother.

Inuyasha chuckled. "That word works too."

Sighing, Sesshomaru ran his hands over his frustrated visage. "Why didn't you come talk to me earlier about this?"

"And how is my telling you this going to change a thing?" He asked, annoyed. "You can't help me – this is just who I am."

"You are not evil Inuyasha."

"Heh... Try telling that to Kagome..." He grumbled. "Then again, I know I'm evil, it's just something I've come to control."

_**Aye... So you're admitting that we're one now are you?**_

_Shut the fuck up you imbecile. _

His alto ego's only response was a dark chuckle.

"I... heard you guys last night... and this morning."

"Hmmm... I know." He looked into his brother's cold orbs. "So you also know Kagome isn't technically a human right?"

Sesshomaru nodded.

"Thought so."

"...But did you have to... tell that Miroku dude everything?" Sesshomaru suddenly asked, shifting in his position with his head tilted to the side.

Furrowed brows narrowed Inuyasha's orbs in confusion. "He's the only person who understands and accepts me for who I am." He confessed. "I trust that pervert with my life."

"I see..."

Inuyasha sat up erect. "What's the sudden talk about Miroku; you never showed any interest in him..."

Before Sesshomaru could answer Inuyasha, both brothers rushed into a standing position fluently as their heads whipped to look out the window.

"Do you sense that?"

"Naraku..."

"_Rin!"_

They were both gone in a flash.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Rin screamed loudly when she felt the tight grip on her arm intensified. Looking up tearfully at the sadistic orbs, her lips trembled as she pleaded for him to let her go.

His only response was a chuckle as his subordinates surrounded him protectively, taking up the whole football field to ensure his safety from both the brothers and other possibly high leveled vampires in the vicinity.

"Why are you doing this Ukaran?" She screeched, confused as to what had suddenly happen. One second she and Ukaran, the guy who saved her life a few weeks ago, was talking animatedly, before a flock of people started showing up in large numbers. The sighed frightened her, and when she turned to Ukaran to tell him that they should go somewhere else, the pure hatred and playfulness all in one, greeted her upon looking at his visage.

"Ah, well look who we have here..." He sang, dragging Rin behind more of his followers, ensuring that they were well protected. "I was getting impatient waiting on you guys."

Rin looked up to see both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, with eyes as red as blood and hair as dark as midnight standing in attack mode. She focused her teary eyes upon Sesshomaru, her whole form trembling as she silently pleaded for him to save her.

"Release her this instant!"

Naraku chuckled heartlessly. "Now if I was going to do that, why would I have captured her in the first place?"

Sesshomaru growled loudly, baring his sharp teeth before disappearing.

Naraku 'tsk'd at him, grasping Rin by her hair and cranking it to the side. "Dead right now or later." He shouted." He spotted the frozen Sesshomaru a few yards from him. "Your choice big shot!"

Sesshomaru couldn't begin to accept the loud tearful cry of his Rin, it pained him to even watch the expression of fright clouding her beautiful visage. "No Inuyasha..." He warned in a panic. "Please... Don't attack."

Naraku grinned. "This is a moment I want to savor. The great Sesshomaru begging!" Throwing his head back to release an explosive laughter, he pulled Rin's hair in the process, causing her to yelp in pain.

"We're just going to let him get her?"

Before Sesshomaru could say anything, Naraku, as well as Rin had disappeared.

The vampires under Naraku's command, filtered more into the area, blocking the direction of Naraku and Rin, even though there was no doubt that the Takahashi brothers could sense him.

Looking around the area with hatred, Sesshomaru rushed towards his cousin – Takeshi who was currently fighting his way through the vampires with ease. Takeshi grabbed the long mane of Eriko, ready to end her life instantly before Sesshomaru grabbed his arm.

"Don't..." He whispered, which made Eriko smirk at Takeshi.

"Let me deal with her." Within seconds, the smirk was drained off of Eriko instantly.

Sesshomaru grabbed Eriko by the throat, cutting off her circulation. His blazing red orbs bore holes into her fearful posture, making her quiver in his wake. "What the _fuck _is your problem?" He barked, shaking her like a ragged doll as her legs kicked in the air.

Eriko tried to speak, but couldn't from the hold Sesshomaru had.

"Talk to me!" He barked even more, spit flying on her terrified visage as he tightened his hold even more on her. His demand for her to talk didn't happen, and Sesshomaru found himself planting a deadly blow in her stomach.

Other vampires rushed to aid her, but Sesshomaru turned his angry look upon them just as a gush of wind blasted them backwards, killing them instantly.

"I told you if anything..." He whispered deadly, "_Anything _at all happened to Rin... that I would kill you."

Eriko's black orbs started to pool with water while she continued to gasp for air. "Se..ssh..."

"I'm going to make your last few hours alive so," He shook her hard. "_...Fucking __**painful**__... _you'd _wish _that Naraku hadn't spared you pathetic life in the past!"

Inuyasha watched in astonishment at how his brother reacted, awe-ed for the first time at his big brother. He almost felt sorry for Eriko, but one would have to be foolish to hurt someone's chosen one – a _red-eyed _chosen one to be exact.

Letting his human side consume him once again, he cracked his knuckles in agitation just as Sesshomaru disappeared, grinning with goofiness before rushing towards the vampires to attack them. He didn't even need to go vamp on these low-lives.

"Time for a good clean up." He chuckled happily; glad to finally have a distraction away from his problems.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Darkie rushed towards the scene, surprised to see the vacant vicinity. Was she at the wrong place? Looking around slowly with her chocolate orb, she knew she was at the right place. Even though nothing out of the ordinary was evident, the stench of Naraku and his people flared her nostrils.

_Rin._

She thought anxiously, but then gasped in surprised when she was pinned against the ground by a very evidently angry Takeshi. The sight of her brother's angry visage shook her to the bone with fright.

"What the _fuck_ is your problem Keiko!" He hissed, easing down so their foreheads were kissing. "How could you let something like this happen?" Grabbing her by both shoulders, he eased her up slightly before slamming her back down on the ground, making a small crate in the field.

Her lips quivered slighted, traumatized by the name she hadn't used in such a long. "He has her doesn't he...?"

Takeshi sighed in defeat.

"_Why...I thought she was your friend."_ He hissed painfully.

"She _is_ my friend!" She rushed out hurriedly, tears trickling down the side of her eyes. "I thought I could find her home, but she wasn't there and then..."

Takeshi tuned her out, his silver eyes flashing back and forth to amber. He cursed loudly at his sister's stupidity. "If she dies..."

"_I will never let that happen!" _She screamed shakily at him, her eyes screwed shut as tears continue to spill from her orbs. "I'd quicker die that let that happen!"

"Don't you _**dare**_ disappoint me Virnette..." He whispered harshly. "One time is enough for you to fuck up in this lifetime."

She gasped when he flashed her one final heated gaze before disappearing off into the night. Shaken, traumatized and angry all at once, she rose to her feet and placed her hoodie over her head before she too had disappeared instantly.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**I know there's mistakes in this chapter; I have no beta and am too lazy to re-read this or I'd surely wanna make changes _ Please REVIEW!**


	23. Nothing But The Truth

**lNothing But The Truth**

Chapter 23

**A/N:** I'm so sorry for such a late update. I wasn't going to update this right away, but am going in the country for the weekend so I figured I shouldn't prolong this since it's over. I was going to add more, but I'll leave it for the next chapter, which I'm hoping to get done by next week – if laziness hasn't overtaken me Dx.

For a heads up, the** bold** is Inuyasha's dark side talking, the _**bold italics**_ is for Kagome's dark side and the _italics_ is for Kagome when need be.

Do_** Enjoy!**_

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Giggling loudly when Miroku stole a feel of her breast, Sango found herself fumbling with her keys even more as the feeling of want consumed her completely. She had no idea as to why she had to be on her period at this very moment when both their sexual desires where heightened. The only thing that drove her to such conclusion was that Mother Nature seems to enjoy having her on the top of her hit list.

"I can't concentrate if you keep doing that…" She groaned, sucking in a ragged breath just as the keys fell from her hands.

Miroku licked his lips slowly, keeping the bottom lip captive between his teeth as he nuzzled his nose against her neck. "I can't help it baby," He started, wrapping his arms around her thin waist as he drew her closer to his frame, letting her feel just how much he needed her.

Sango sighed in aggravation; not at Miroku's action but at the fact that she couldn't fully do what was needed to be done. With a slant of her head to give her man more access to her neck, the keys were momentarily forgotten as she braced herself against the door with open hands. Her cute little tush pushed back firmly against her hard rock, feeling it grow even larger as she grounded against him.

Miroku wasted no time in assaulting her neck with open kisses and nips, gripping her waist tightly as he pushed against her ass to get as much feeling out of her as possible. "You're timing is fucking perfect." He rasped out, his voice thick with desire.

"Oh God…" Sango moan, her mouth salivating as the feeling consumed her. "You have no idea how horny I am right now." She raked her dull nails over the wooden locked door, trying in vain to keep her legs from turning to water.

"You're not the only one," He whispered in her ear, before enslaving her lobe between his teeth. He spun her around forcefully, instantly attacking her succulent lips with hurried kiss; their tongues slowing down the union as they dance the sluggish dance of desired want. Thrusting against her covered jewel, Miroku lavished in the way her labored breathing quickened as she wound her hands around his neck.

He damned near had her up against the door, and Sango was tempted to send Mother Nature a "fuck you" note, detailed with how much her gift didn't affect the way she would fuck the daylight out of her man – period or no period. She admit that she rational thinking was dashed out of her mind, especially the way his dick was pressing against her covered clit, making her buck with each determined thrust against it.

"Damn you," She forced out, wrapping her legs around his waist. "I hate your bad timing." She cursed him, breaking the kiss as the need for oxygen over took her. "Why did you choose this time to come back," Groaning like the pathetic deprived girlfriend in need of some good dick her way, she tried to focus more on catching her breath, while ignoring her peers that passed by with curious glances their way.

"You know I had urgent matters to attend to…" He trailed off, drawing her closer into his embrace.

Sango sighed loudly, letting her head loll back against the door. "It still sucks…" She eased out of his embrace, sliding down his body, which emanated a shuddered sigh as she bent down on wobbled legs for her keys. "I'm still vexed that you couldn't even see me for a couple of hours in a day…" Pausing on squatted legs, she came face to face with the bulge in Miroku's pants. "This sure would have welcomed the visit." Taking a quick glance on both her right and left side, Sango leaned forward to kiss it softly, grinning when Miroku exhaled a harsh curse.

"Woman!" He hissed, grabbing her by an arm and yanking her upwards. "Don't tease me or start something you're incapable of finishing."

Pursing her lips with a lazy look at him, she slanted her body a little to open the door. Walking into her room silently, she gave him a hint of a smirk. "I may not be able to give some good pussy or simply out right _fuck_ you," Smirking when his mouth opened at her statement, she continued with a flick of her hair over her shoulders. "But believe me, I have something that can substitute for it just find."

Miroku gulped in a large amount of air, fearful to move yet at the same time, the stiffness in his pants demand he followed in the direction it was pointing. He didn't have to be asked twice, especially when Sango held an invisible object in her hand before pushing it in her slightly opened mouth.

An angelic giggle led both him and his aching need rushing towards the girl who was sauntering towards her room.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

The fight was over almost instantly which left Inuyasha alone with his thoughts once again. Thoughts that made him want to just kill himself the more he started thinking about them. It was as if his thoughts were loud sirens ringing in his head, and he cursed softly while he leisurely walked took the long walk home.

"I can't imagine how it'll get any worse than this," He mumbled, shoving his hands in his pants pocket with an annoyed pout donning his expression.

**Don't say that you asshole.**

"You're right," Inuyasha started, shifting his eyes cautiously around him to make sure he was the still the only one walking down the long lone track. "Just hearing your voice makes things worse."

A slight smile was cracked when Inuyasha heard his dark side burst out laughing.

**I sometimes wish we were complete separate being; I'd have kicked your ass endlessly.**

"As if your stupid ass could do such thing." With a roll of his cognac eyes, Inuyasha decided to take off his ragged shirt that was barely clinging to his frame since that fight on the field. "I'm way stronger than you may think."

**Then I guess that ass-whooping you received a few hours fooled me good.**

When his dark side sighed loudly, Inuyasha's eyes twitched with aggravation. It was true that the fight took longer than planned, and he got some good beat down himself. But that fact that he was still able to take them down without going in his true form says a lot. No other vampires aside from his clan as well as his cousins could ever take down a small army of vampires without letting their true form take them over. That in itself was facts.

Though Inuyasha was infuriated at seeing Takeshi, who was still in his human form, glide through those betrayers with such ease, while Inuyasha sustained some slashes here and there. It was more infuriating when those damn assholes kept slashing him and rushing for his blood.

'_But they weren't even drinking it…'_ He had observed, wondering why at that moment his blood was so interesting to them yet not enough for them to drink.

**I noticed that too – if they'd drink the blood they would have become stronger for a limited of time which would have forced you to use more of your powers.**

"I know that; they wasted my precious blood." He grinned stupidly, not really that curious since such knowledge was kept within the red-eyed clan. "Besides, they only took a small tube of blood. That's like three drops."

**Still, you were supposed to kill that bitch before she got away.**

"Well excuse me if I was busy handling ten other bitches at the same time."

**That wouldn't have happened if you weren't trying to prove yourself for some fucked up reason. I know that whole episode was because of –…**

"Don't finish that." Inuyasha growled, quickening his pace in the direction of his home.

**Ka-go-me Hig-u-ra-shi.**

The ominous growl coming from Inuyasha's dark side breathed pure dominance. There was no way that he was about to take orders from a bitch-ass prince of the darkness who always express himself through child-like actions. Inuyasha probably forgot who was in charge here when it came to his chosen one – and whatever she was, she was going to understand who was in charge.

Before Inuyasha could give a response, after reading his other half's thoughts, he paused both in what he was about to say as well as the journey to his destination.

_I told you to stop calling that jackass' name or simply shut the __**fuck**__ up!_

Inuyasha raised a brow, breathing slowly as he tried to comprehend what he was currently hearing. He could spot that voice in a busy flea market if he had to. There was no doubt in his mind that the angry voice screaming in his head belonged to the woman who took his heart without him even realizing it at first.

_**What are you going to do? **_

This new silken voice hypnotized Inuyasha, and the stupid grin on his lips made him feel like a love-struck puppy. His dark side whispered "_koi_", with so much love that Inuyasha could only pin that voice as the evil Kagome he'd probably encountered the night they made love.

"So Kagome has an alter ego that speaks to her, just like me…."

Even though Inuyasha was still confused as to why he was suddenly hearing Kagome arguing with her evil side, he was still happy to hear her feisty voice, and could just imagine the annoyance gracing her beautiful features.

_I swear purple eyed bitch…_

_**You can't do shit, and like I said before…. You need Inuyasha, and ain't a damn thing you can do about it.**_

_I do not need him! I DO NOT!_

Inuyasha's breath hitched in his throat when he realized he was the center of her anger, once again. The way she expressed how much she don't need him, pierced a knife straight to his heart while the image of her hurtful and tearful visage flashed in front of his orbs. The way his stupid side was chuckling darkly, didn't help soothe his ache one bit, if anything it just added more salt to his freshly opened wound.

_**Like I said –**_Inuyasha heard her sigh irately, as if she's been through this with Kagome countless of times –_**I don't care what you say, I'm not letting this slide by. I'm you and you're me – I've already told you that we can't –…**_

…_And I've already told you that I don't fucking care! The alternative could come knocking on my fucking door right now! I'll embrace it!_

_**You're grinding on my last fucking nerve you bitch.**_

With the added anger lacing with the silken voice, Inuyasha noticed how she still had the power to seduce, to hypnotize anyone the way she pleased – except for Kagome it seems.

**We have ourselves one powerful domineering bitch on our hand.**

Inuyasha had to admit that he was right, and even shared a good chuckle with his alter ego. Kagome arguing with her inner self reminds him how he had it in the early stage, hell how he _still_ have it from time to time. The worse thing is when there's a disagreement that would surely spark some good shit, especially for Kagome since she's technically human for the most part. He bit his lower lips in thought, wondering how smart Kagome's dark side is since even she knew there's a limited amount of time as to when a chosen one and his or her vampire partner should complete their mating.

"Kagome is so stubborn though," Mumbling to himself in thought, Inuyasha once again quickened his pace, deciding to pay a visit to Kagome later tonight.

**Fuck yeah! **

"Shut up idiot," Inuyasha barked, his eyes flashing red with determination as he quickened his speed. "I want to hear them."

_Don't even get started with me either you skank – go back to where ever the hell you came from! This is MY body, not yours! _

_**I've told you before, and I'll tell you again. And you'll do well and listen intently this time. I don't give a fuck what your simpleton mind is thinking. This is OUR body, and I sure as hell ain't about to die just because you can't get over the best fuck of your life.**_

_The best fuck…? Are you… Are you kidding me? I was fucking raped! How can that constitute as a best fuck?_

_**I'm sure your masochistic mind knows the answer to that… dig deep.**_

_That Shaya bastard –_

–_**Inuyasha Takahashi.**_

–_Raped me and broke me!_

When her voice broke as the hurt consumed her, Inuyasha slowed in his sprint, letting his head bow low in shame and dismay. "I'm so sorry for what I did to you Kagome."

_Ha, sorry my ass! That fucker played me like a damn instrument! I remember that night when he watched me with those hateful eyes, licking his lips and promising me that he'll find me… _

Again, Inuyasha raised his brows, gasping in shock at Kagome's response. It seemed for a second there that Kagome was responding to what he'd said just moments ago.

_**Look, I can't tell you I understand what you're feeling, because I'll just be telling you a lie. But you have to understand that there are things much bigger than what you went through four years ago – and I know that may sound insensitive of me –.**_

_It does make you sound insensitive. And for that, fuck the bigger picture, fuck Shaya, Inuyasha or whatever the hell is name is, but more importantly, fuck you!_

Inuyasha's other side whistled low.

**She has a mouth on her, that girl.**

"Tell me about it…" Inuyasha shook his head, a sad smile playing on his lips.

**She's really our chosen one. Wow, Kagome Higurashi huh – who would have thought.**

"Yeah, who would have? To think I fucked up the whole process by doing something so heinous to her."

**But on the other hand, if you hadn't then you wouldn't have met your chosen one. It's that same mark that you placed on her made a link between us, and for that, she was able to find us.**

"You're right, and I'm glad it was her ultimately." He confessed, pausing just as he reached the big iron gates of his home. "I really love her." Not wanting to go through the process of punching in the combination to open the gates or even wait on the servants to give him access, Inuyasha bended his knees slightly before throwing himself over the huge gate in a perfect back flip.

**And know that she will become ours – even if it has to start out with force.**

Inuyasha didn't say anything since he knew that deep down, it may come to that. As much as he wished it wasn't that way, there was no denying how time was against them. He had this sudden urge to have her by his side always, to hear her angelic yet feisty voice invade his senses. Kagome was the one and he would be damned if he didn't get her.

Sprinting towards the main entrance of their home, Inuyasha realize his mind had gone silent of Kagome's argument with her alter-ego. He paused just before opening the door, furrowing his brows as he tried in vain to catch a sound from her.

"Where did she go?"

**Beats me; everything just went silent.**

"Awe man, that's just great!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes in frustration, yanking the door open and coming face to face with his mother.

Izayoi stood with her arms folded across her chest, eying her youngest closely with an accusing glimmer in her eyes. "You have some explaining to do," She warned, stepping aside for her dejected son to enter his home, "And I want the _truth_, Inuyasha."

**Oh, someone's in trouble.**

"Shut up." Inuyasha scowled his eyes twitching at the taunting voice of his alter ego.

"Excuse me?" Izayoi turned her blazing orbs on her son, ready to scuff him for his outburst.

"Awe shit, I didn't mean you mom!" With a groan, Inuyasha rested his hands on his head, whining pathetically at his luck.

At her son's last statement, Izayoi paused slightly, watching her son closely before turning her gaze from him when he caught her watching him. She wet her lips slowly, amazed at how easily Inuyasha can now interact with his other side. She guessed she should probably be pleased, knowing that at least there's some type of bond there.

Inuyasha walked reluctantly to the study room with his mother leading the way. He gazed around the house slowly, sensing his brother and Eriko down in the dungeon. "Sesshomaru's home I take it?" Inuyasha cringed when he heard Eriko's painful cry, grinning slightly when he imagined what sort of torture Sesshomaru might be making her endure.

"Yes, he's dealing with minor matters," Izayoi waved off, sliding onto the desk with her legs crossed, and he posture erect. "So, tell me about Kagome." She breezily stated, pinning her gaze onto her son, as if daring him to lie to her.

Inuyasha gulped.

"Remember chibi," She started, a sweet smile decorating her angelic features, "I want the _truth_."

"Well, the thing is –…"

"From the beginning," Izayoi placed a slender finger against her chin, as if she was in deep thought, "How about taking me back, say – about four years ago?" She flashed her orbs towards her son, anger and disappointment filling her bright gaze.

Shrinking back in fear, Inuyasha's eyes shifted around the room while he tried to avoid being fixated with his mother's deadly gaze. He knew his parents were aware of his escapades with human girls over the years, but they never knew how far he took it. More importantly; they never knew that he had a sadistic and twisted need to rape some of his victims.

**Seems like she probably found out though, and for your sake I kind of hope I'm right.**

'_Laugh it up you idiot,' _Inuyasha rolled his eyes, gnawing on his bottom lip with worry. _'But you seem to forget that if I'm dead, then so are you.'_

Izayoi hopped off of the desk, landing soundlessly on the floor and reaching her son in one swift movement. She grasped his face firmly between her petite hands, forcing Inuyasha to look her in the eyes. Instead though, Inuyasha fearfully closed his orbs.

"Open your eyes chibi," She whispered silkily, and Inuyasha knew better than to defy her orders. "Good boy," She smiled widely for a second before inclining her head to him, their forehead kissing firmly. "Now, are you going to tell me, or should I find out myself?"

With a loud sigh filled with distress and regret, Inuyasha placed his hands on his mother's waist, his gaze glued to his mother, "I'm too ashamed to voice my past…" He admitted sullenly, he head bended so his mother could reach him comfortably.

"Very well," Izayoi stated, bringing her face loser to her son until their nose were now touching. She sighed with her eyes now closed; mentally preparing herself for what would come undone.

Izayoi hated what she was about to do, since she told herself from the very start that she would never resort to this sort of act upon her kids. She felt that if they had something to tell her, then they would or if they refused to share something with her, then it was for a good cause. No one should go through life without a choice to share their secrets, and she always wanted her kids to have that choice. But time was running out for her son – which she was mostly concerned about – and if the argument she overheard between Inuyasha and Kagome was true, then she needed to make sure. As much as what she heard Kagome express painfully angered her to think that it could all be possible lies, she couldn't jump over the knowledge of how sadistic her Inuyasha was.

"I'm sorry chibi," She whispered, exhaling slowly as her eyes drifted open, "But I just have to know…"

"I'm the one who's sorry mom," Inuyasha sounded like a little kid who was on the brink of making his mother look at him in a different life forever. "I… I'm –…" His apology got stuck in his throat the moment his mother's red orbs clashed with his amber.

The intensity in her red gaze forced his amber to drown in red, as their gazed clashed heatedly.

Izayoi gripped her son's now midnight locks, her red pools opened wide with no recognition of life. Inuyasha's hold on his mother's waist intensified when her knees started growing weak as the information from four years ago up to now invaded her mind, filling her with the needed information she needed.

Tears started to pool from his mother's orbs, and Inuyasha wanted to close his eyes, to lock her off from his memories, but an overwhelming power refused to give him such control. Instead, he was force to look deep into his mother's orbs, watching as realization filled her eyes of what her son was truly interested in, realization of what made him burst with absolute pleasure.

"Mom…" Inuyasha whispered in a soft plea, gripping her waist while he shook her lightly.

"Shut up!" She darkly growled in a deadly voice, her fangs exposed as she greedily consumed more of his memories. She saw imagined of a young Kagome, begging her chibi to stop his brutal actions upon her; seeing how much blood was spilled as he hungrily consumed all of her innocence, stealing it from her without her permission. She saw how he battled with Naraku for the first time where his dark side overtook him; saw how much he constantly fought for control with his dark side. She even saw where he greedily lapped at his brother's blood, as well as taking an invisible blow that was strong enough to throw him off balance.

She saw it all…

Gripping her son's hair even tighter, she pulled it back, breaking the connection with their eyes in the process as she fell to the ground in a heap.

Inuyasha watched as his mother gasped for air, hugging her shivering frame with her head bowed low. Falling to the ground in a heap on his knees as well, facing his mother, Inuyasha let his head hung low to the ground in shame.

"Okaasan…" He stuttered out, raising his head slightly to revealing his sad red eyes that were filled with unshed tears.

Izayoi shook her head to silence him. "How could you do such a thing…?" She asked in wonder, hugging herself even closer as she shed the tears for her son's chosen one. "How could you do that to Kagome?" She screamed, snapping her eyes to look at her son. "How could you?"

"I…" His explanation fell short on his lips as he searched his mind for a reasonable response. He couldn't find it in his heart to tell his mother how much he enjoyed inflicting pain on others while receiving pleasure. How could he tell his mom that such fears in the eyes of those humans awaken something deep within in…

Izayoi stood up, her pixie form hovering over her son who was shamefully on the ground in submission. "I wondered why your mating wasn't finished – wondered why Kagome would refuse you – but now I know…" She stated, circling her son with a look of disgust on her face. "To think that the woman who became your chosen one would be the same girl you _raped_ so viciously; the gods are probably punishing you."

"Mom…" Inuyasha looked up slowly, ashamed to have such look directed at him. "You have to understand… It's in our nature to be…"

"Silence!" She ordered, stopping behind him with fire in her stare. "Have you forgotten that _I'm_ a female?" She queried. "How would you feel if I was raped?"

Inuyasha growled at the very thought. "I'd never rest until I find and kill that person."

"_Exactly_ Inuyasha!" She shouted slowly in his ears, as if she was trying to make him understand. "So imagine what her _father_ is thinking right about now!"

"Her…Dad?"

"Yes!" She grabbed a handful of her son's hair, yanking his head backwards so she can look in his eyes. "Shiin wants revenge on the vampire who did that to his precious daughter," The confusion gracing her son's features didn't stop her from continuing. "And because your father likes Kagome for you, and sees her as his daughter as well – he's agreed to look for the vampire who broke Kags!"

"What…?" He choked out uneasily, "But… How does Shiin… And, father – how deep is their relationship…?"

Sighing loudly, Izayoi threw her son forward, forcing him to kiss the ground. "Shiin is something special – something unique in this world." Walking towards a small tray with liquor, Izayoi poured a glass for herself before watching the glass and resting it down and taking a swing straight from the bottle. "The power and abilities of a red eye, yet he's still a human," She chuckled softly at the irony, shaking the bottled liquor before taking a longer swing this time. "He can only drink the blood of your father, the one who saved him by trying to turn him one night…Yes, Shiin and your father is very close."

"But that is impossible." Yes, Inuyasha remembered coming across some books of his father's that spoke about this Shiin, but he never knew they were so close, like brothers to put it more frankly. He silently cursed his luck, for not giving him the opportunity to get access on more of his father's personal diaries.

"Just like how I thought my youngest was not capable of raping his victims." She retorted with a roll of her eyes at him angrily. "Nothing and I mean _nothing_ is impossible." Taking up the glass with liquor she threw it swiftly at her son, who flinched from the contact as broken glass cut him.

"I… I still don't understand." He whispered playing along with ignorance, his head still kissing the ground in shame. Inuyasha welcomed the tears the spilled from his pools, as his memories consumed themselves with thoughts of Kagome.

**Aren't you at least happy she didn't read your memory that would reveal your knowledge of this Shiin person?**

'_Of course I am,'_ Inuyasha thought, biting his bottom lip to stop it from trembling. _'That doesn't stop the shame and humiliation I'm feeling…'_

**Ah, man up would you? You should have been prepared for the "what ifs"! And Like I said; if you hadn't been so use to doing such vicious acts, then you would have never met Kagome.**

"I fucking know that!" He screamed suddenly; his voice muffled in the plush carpet.

Izayoi paused in her angered rant, looking down at her son with pure shock. She opened her mouth to say something, but found nothing prepared to leave her throat as she listened in on her son arguing loudly with his other side. With a cautious step backwards, she tried to avoid the evil that was steadily growing and filling the small room.

"Inuyasha…" She called out steadily, her furrowed brows knitted together as she tried to erase the confusion that threatened to consume her.

However, Inuyasha still continued to argue with his other half, trying to justify his reasons for the things he like as well as admitting how it brought Kagome to him, yet hating what was needed to be done in order to achieve a gem such as herself.

Izayoi's eyes soften for a moment, her heart going out to her puzzled son who fought for some sort of understanding. "Inuyasha…" She whispered softly, walking slowly towards him before dropping to her knees and cupping his tear-streaked visage. "Inuyasha…" She called once more.

Inuyasha snapped out of his argument with his dark side the moment his mother's warmth touched his skin, soothing him momentarily from his troubles. "I'm so sorry mother," He whispered, avoiding eye contact as his tears continued to spill. "I've enjoyed those acts for quite some times now, and I know it was wrong, but I just couldn't help myself," He inhaled shakily before continuing. "I got high from their fears, feeding off of it like a hungry dog – If I had known that Kagome…." He sighed, "That still doesn't justify my act, but you have to understand that a chosen one was never what I desired – I just enjoyed the hunt of the night…."

"Shhh, chibi…" Izayoi continued wiping his tears that tumbled from his eyes in thick raindrops. "I get it chibi, and although it still hurts me to think that you did those kind of things – I still get it," She smiled sadly, before kissing his eyes one at a time.

"Does that mean you forgive me?" Looking up with hopeful and child-like eyes, Inuyasha silently hoped for the best. The one thing he hated most was having his mother looked at him disapprovingly, or just simply disappointing her – no matter how simple the act might be.

"I need more time," She admitted, moving away from him. "You're actions really disgusts me Inuyasha, and I just…." She sighed, walking towards the door. "I need time…"

"….'Kaasan…." He squeaked out, his eyes filling with more unshed tears, "…Onegai…"

"Your father is to return in a few hours," She had her back turned to him, the door opened with her in the path. "You are not to leave your room until he has arrived and you've spoken to him about everything."

Just thinking about facing his dad made him shudder with fright. "But…"

"I won't repeat myself Inuyasha," She evenly stated. "You need to learn about Kagome's father and find out in the process a little of what she is."

"Will you be present; I don't want to face him alone."

"No." She sighed, giving him one final glance before slamming the door shut. "…And you're not alone." He heard her delicate whisper, which made his dark side quirk a brow.

Inuyasha fisted the ground continuously, cursing the choices he's made over the years as well as his very existence. "I'm beyond royally fucked!" He growled.

**I suppose that makes both of us.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Walking around briskly behind the closed door of her room, Kagome busied herself by folding up her clean clothes and discarding of the dirty ones on the floor. She narrowed her eyes once again, pausing with a blouse in her hand as she replayed what she'd just heard in her head.

"Can I seem any crazier with these bizarre occurrences?"

She flashed back to the look of indignity that embraced Inuyasha, and couldn't help but notice how truly sorry he was for his actions. The way he let his guard down, and accepted his mother's ashamed look tore at her heart strings. But then again, none of that should matter, for all Kagome should care about is if his death would arrive sooner as oppose to later.

_**You don't mean that. You know as well I know that he was truly sorry – you felt it!**_

"So what?" She pouted, yanking her clothes this time while taking her frustration out on them. "That still doesn't change the fact about what happened four years ago." Glaring hotly at nothing in particular, Kagome started to disrobe, deciding that if she was going to wash her dirty clothes, then she might as well take them all instead of some.

_**But I'm sure he'll be spending the rest of his life making it up to you. Besides, he's a vampire so his life has a very long way to go before his expiry date.**_

"As if I'd give a fuck," Kagome heard the low growl of her purple-eyed look-a-like, but decided to ignore it as she removed her bra and panties while throwing them on the floor with the pile of dirty laundry. "I'm more interested in that Shiin."

_**Oh right. I always thought our lineage would stay within the female ancestry.**_

Hearing her silken chuckle, Kagome paused, looking off into the mirror beside her to see a smirk on her mirror image. "You know something…." She observed, narrowing her eyes accusingly at her. "What aren't you telling me, and what is this ancestry lineage you speak of?"

Watching as her long slender finger moved from left to right in a disapproving manner, Kagome exhaled in aggravation, wishing that she had the power to break her taunting finger at that moment. "Didn't you say we're one?" Kagome argued, walking closer to the mirror. "You shouldn't be keeping things from me!"

_**I did say that didn't I? But you're the one who's wasting time, refusing to accept me completely. **_

Kagome watched as she came closer to the mirror, pressing herself against it, but being held back from a force.

_**When I can freely come and go, and our minds become one, only then would I share everything with you.**_

"This is bullshit." Flipping her off, Kagome reached for her cell. "I can just call my idiotic father and he'll gladly tell me what I need to know." Rolling her eyes at herself in the mirror, she stuck out her tongue smugly herself. "He yearns for my companionship and my acceptance of his apology – so am sure he'll be willing to tell me what he knows."

_**Well, you're right about one thing. He's a bootlicker so he'll spill whatever he knows, but who is to say he has the answers you seek?**_

Eyes twitching in annoyance, Kagome couldn't deny how much she wished she'd die that night four years ago. If only to get away from all of this shit that's been blocking her path of a good and normal life.

_**Look idiot, your father, as well as his mother and his mother's mother – and it goes on and on to the beginning of time –have a special gift. Only the Higurashi's obtained such gifts. More importantly, those gifts can be grasped if one drinks the blood of a vampire that's compatible to them –**_

"Those red-eyed clan? Inuyasha's family?"

_**Yes, including the Dhampirs. But as I've said – they just GRASPED them. But if the Higurashi happens to fall for a vampire of those clan and become their chosen one while sealing the deal with sexual acts, then a far more powerful ability would be triggered.**_

Hearing her sigh happily, Kagome let her cell phone fall from her loose grip, moving in front of the mirror to gaze at her naked form – her eyes glued to the bite mark above her breasts.

_**Yes – I was triggered.**_

She giggled seductively, running a long pointed nail of hers in a circle motion over her left nipple while her other hand loomed dangerously close to her private part.

"But there's still more."

_**Correct. The mating must be completed so that our full powers can be obtained. If that was to be unreachable, then we will simply…. POOF. Disappear.**_

Kagome shook her head in denial, refusing to believe such peculiar way of thinking.

_**After this entire fuck that's been happening, you're seriously refusing to believe me? Ugh, I just wish I could strangle the hell out of you. Anyways, since your dad has this ability, I'm assuming that your brother has it too.**_

"But, it's dormant right?" Kagome asked hopefully, pressing her hands against the mirror. She'd hate for Souta to go through what she'd been going through, especially for his mind to be corrupted with the nocturnal creatures that go bump in the night. "Souta has enough problems on his hands, no need for the knowledge of vampires to cloud his judgments."

_**Oh relax; he hasn't been in contact with any vampires I'm sure. Besides, he's all caught up with those two hussies anyways.**_

"How do you know about those girls?" She questioned slowly.

_**Please – you still don't get me do you? **_

"When you're being all secretive – how the hell am I supposed to get an enigma like you?"

_**Anyways, you need to rest up, I'm tired.**_

"Don't tell me what to do." She scolded. Kagome suddenly paused when she heard Inuyasha's shaky voice greet his father. She almost felt a sense of happiness coursing through her to see Inuyasha actual afraid for once in his life.

_**Inuyasha Takahashi.**_

"What? Why did you call his name?"

_**You've eased dropped enough for the day.**_

Kagome narrowed her orbs accusingly at her reflection, wondering what she meant by that but not even in the mood to question her. She was however pleased that she gave her enough information so that she could grasp some of the things that flew by her. Who would have thought that she was something unique? Who would have thought that her life was not just about going to college and trying to make something of herself like a normal human being?

"There's a much bigger picture." She mumbled; clearing her bed of the clothes with a big yawn as the day started to weigh on her. She sighed and sprawled out on the bed, waiting to invade Inuyasha's thought in the process, yet all she was greeted with was the distant giggle of her other self, which only fueled her annoyance for her.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"What was so urgent that you had to rush over here?" Kimiko asked, munching on a fruit as she stood aside to let the panting Souta enter her house. "You have to be quiet, my parents are home."

'Yeah…" He mumbled, slipping inside quickly and following her up to her room. "This shouldn't take long – I just need to get something off my chest."

Halting halfway up the stairs, Kimiko looked behind her to gaze silently at Souta, squinting her eyes as she tried to read his troubled expression. "Something like… What?"

Sighing, with a low bow of his head, Souta brushed passed his girlfriend and entered her room, waiting for her to follow suit before closing and locking the door. He went straight to the window, folding his arms as he gazed at the almost sunken sun before him. "We've been dating for a while now," He slowly started, his eyes never wavering from the sun. "And you and I both know that during that time, we've cheated countless times on each other." This time he pinned his cocoa orbs on her. "Even with our close friends; like you and Sammy and me and Reiko."

"Is this going somewhere?" Kimiko shakily asked hesitantly as she bit down on her fruit sourly. "Because, I have things to do…" Pursing her lips with a furrow of her brows, she watched as Souta sighed loudly, walking slowly towards her with sadness in his eyes.

"This relationship we have…." He paused when he was halfway towards her, noticing how her hand was squeezing the fruit angrily. "…It's… It's not healthy, nor is it going anywhere."

"If you're trying to break up with me, you're not very good at it." Smiling through her pain, Kimiko ran her fingers gently through her hair.

"Kimiko…"

"Nah uh." She cut him off, glaring hotly at him. "There's no need to try, because we're not breaking up." Smiling stiffly at him, she let the fruit fall from her hand as she closed the distance between them. "I won't let that hussy have you; I won't let her win."

With an astonished quirk of his brow, Souta stepped back when Kimiko started to giggle.

"Don't even try to deny it." She steadily rushed out. "I'm not stupid – I know you've been going around a girl for quite some time."

Not having a thing to say, seeing that she was right, Souta just watched her silently. He wondered how she knew and for how long. More importantly, he wondered if she knew who the girl was. His gazed around her room, noticing for the first time all of her pictures turned down with a water bottled thrown haphazardly beside the door as if someone had thrown it.

"I've stated that we cheat," He rolled his eyes, shoving his hands in his jeans. "I don't even know why we even bothered to hide it – like you said, you're not stupid and neither am I."

Kimiko shook her head slowly, while repeating '_ah ah ah'_, with a waggle of her index finger. "I said _a_ girl – meaning _one_ person." She walked over to her dressing table, taking of a framed picture and gazing down at it with a faraway look. "First, I didn't want to believe it you know…" She looked up and laughed, though it didn't reach her orbs. "I mean, how can someone you view as your closest friend do such a thing to you?"

"Kimi…" Souta moved towards her, realization of her knowledge hitting him suddenly. Though he was rooted to his spot the moment her saw her eyes glazed over with tears. "I…Uh…"

"I haven't cheated on you for a while now – since you're mom's suicide." She slammed the photo down, glaring angrily at him just as her tears fell. "When I saw you hurting that day at the funeral, I felt so hopeless, and you consumed my mind." Sniffling, she angry wiped away her tears. "I kept wondering what I can do to make your pain go away, or if you'd let me, just this once, be there for you and shoulder your pain."

There were no words that currently wanted to leave Souta's lips at hearing Kimiko's confession. He had no idea that she had stopped sleeping around. Then again, how could he when his mind was always consumed with thoughts of Sakurin.

"So, I tell you…" She inhaled loudly, wiping her eyes with the ball of her palm. "We're not breaking up." She clarified. "I can't give you up."

"Look Kimiko, that's not really your decision to make." Souta walked closer to her, holding her hands in his. "I care for you a lot, really I do." Drawing her a little closer to his frame, but not enough to have them molded to each other, he eased down and kissed her forehead. "I've been so caught up with my jealously over Sakurin when she's with other guys. I can't get her out of my mind, nor can I get the thought of her with someone else to leave me. I'm always thinking about her, always fretting over the shit I've done to her and wondering how I can make it all right," He paused briefly, pressing his lips together in a thin line when Kimiko's forest green eyes started to pool with unshed tears.

"I…I love –…"

"Don't even finish that!" She screamed, her tears flowing in full now. "You guys use to hate each other, and you're telling me that now you suddenly _love_ her?" She scoffed, throwing off his hold on her. "Don't make me laugh!"

"I'm sorry…"

"Oh please Souta, you're not sorry!" She spat. "All you care about is yourself, and that's that!" Walking towards her plush bed, she threw her from backwards on it, using her elbows to keep up with her legs crossed. "Tell me, what is it that our little Sakurin do to you that makes your ass run towards her?" Easing up off of her elbows, she pushed her boobs out, grinning lightly as she eyed him down. "Does she suck your cock the way you like it? Better perhaps?" Sliding down her bed, she sauntered over to him, "Does she ride you like a fucking cowgirl? Taking control while you whisper pure nastiness to her?" Kimiko ran her hands lightly over his chest, stopping at his crotch to rub it slightly, giggling with approval when she felt him harden beneath her touch. "Do tell me Souta, tell me so I can show do it to you – even better. Tell me so I can fuck the living daylight out of you and have you whispering _my_ name alone." She gripped his cock tightly, making him suck in a puff of air while she moved on bended knees.

"Stop it Kimiko!"

Even with his plea, Souta found himself at a loss to actually move away from her. He wet his patched lips, looking down as Kimiko pressed her face against his aching manhood, nibbling on it slightly through his jeans. Throwing his head back in pleasure when she dipped her hands in his now undone pants, he thought back to all the amazing times he had with her – thought back to how easy it was to succumb to Kimiko.

'_This is what I love – this is what I keep running back to.'_

He sighed with disgust, hating how much of a whore Kimiko becomes when she's with him. He mostly hated how much he loved bringing the whore out of her. He enjoyed it way too much.

"You say you want to break up with me?" She scoffed with humor. "If you break up with me," She warned, gripping the base of his cock while taking the tip of his bulbous head in her mouth before releasing it with a smack, "I swear, I'll make Sakurin's life a living hell."

Souta heard her threat; he felt a shiver of fear run down his spine since he knew exactly what Kimiko was capable for. But dear God, he couldn't think straight the moment her warmth engulfed him. Instantly all thoughts of Sakurin – the girl he claimed to love – was out of his mind as he focused on his immediate need right now.

He was such a fuck up.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Sesshomaru sat comfortably in a lone chair, facing a terrified female who was currently bounded by chains coming from the roof. He gazed idly, unfazed by her bloodied nudity as she wept pitifully with her head bowed low.

Eriko's feet dangled in the air, the strain from being held with the chains so tightly taking a toll on her. "Please Sesshy…"

"We've been here for a few measly hours," He flippantly stated, sighing softly as he red eyes glowed dangerously in the dark. "Yet you seem to _still_ take this Sesshomaru for a fool."

"I swear… I don't know anything!" She cried, fisting her little hands in frustration. "I'm telling the truth!"

He chuckled darkly, breezily standing up while a medium length pole in his hand, which was lying beside him, soaking in what they call holy water. "That's where you're wrong – with the whole truth rant." He glided towards her, taking pleasure in seeing her shrink back, afraid of the proximity he caused.

Bringing his lips to her ears, he sighed in remorse. "I warned you before Eriko." Taking the rod and pressing it to her abdomen, he grinned sadistically as her skin started to fry beneath the pole, while he drank her soft cries of pain. "If anything at all was to happen to Rin…" Adding a little more force to the pole, he let it penetrate her, burying it deep within her as her cries turned to screams. "_You'll fucking pay!" _He growled, pulling it out swiftly before penetrating another part of her abdomen.

Eriko gasped loudly, her nails digging into her flesh as her eyes bleed midnight. Her long main was matted to her skin, drenched in a mixture of her blood and sweat. "Onegai!" She begged, shuddering from the pain overtaking her. "Please, if you love me –…"

"Love?" Sesshomaru gawked at her, stepping back and leaving the rod within her. "That word does not begin to describe what I feel for you right now!" Narrowing his icy crimson orbs at her, he focused on the rod and watched as it dug deeper within her, exiting out at her back before Sesshomaru rushed towards her and took hold of her neck in a vise grip. "And after doing what you did today?" He chuckled, his lips kissing her own while she spilled a river of tears. "I'm going to take my time here tonight. I'm going to make you wish a thousand times that you never even met me to begin with."

Eriko gasped in shock to hear that he'd go that far. As much as she let the darkness consume her, the fact that he was even willing to erase the times they had when she was a human, broke her even more.

"Naraku was right about you," She choked for air when he tightened his gripped on her. "He was…." She gasped out.

Sesshomaru paused and then released her before grinning widely at her.

There was no doubt that Sesshomaru's icy persona shook everyone to the core, but seeing him express any sort of emotions – especially a smile as malicious as this one – was enough to send you straight to your grave.

"Before you're death tonight," He started, dragging the chair closer to Eriko before taking a seat. "I'll know of Naraku's plan, his hideout – and especially what he plans to do to Rin." He nodded his head once, flexing his claws in front of him.

Eriko spat at him, her eyes blazing with anger and hatred.

Dropping the emotions from his visage, Sesshomaru let his cold features overtake him before flexing his claws in Eriko's chest, gripping her heart slightly as she gasped in pain.

"Do you understand me?"

She didn't reply, and he responded with adding a little more pressure to her heart.

"Y-yes…!" She screamed out, unable to see clearly with the tears clouding her vision.

"That's a good bitch."

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Please REVIEW! And tell me what you think ((GRINS)). Also this isn't beta – go figure xD. But yeah – I had fun writing this actually and it flowed after a dream I had – gotta love ma vampire dreams lolol.

Anyways, _**Abyss**_ is halfway done, and _**WMT**_ is still… where I left it T.T Crap I gotta get to that Dx


	24. Secrets Unfold

**Secrets Unfold. **

**Chapter 24**

A/N: So sorry I'm just posting this! I know I said I'll get it out within a week of my previous update – but nothing every goes as plan with me. xD. I got busy (job hunting and getting ready for a wedding that's nearing), and then during my spare time I got really addicted to this anime called _Fairy Tail_. Seriously – ;3 I LOVE THAT ANIME! :3

*cough* Er- ENJOY!

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

The only noise that could be heard echoing throughout the vicinity was a female's cry of plea, begging her captor to releaser her – to stop whatever plan he had that may involved her. Yet, all she got in response were sadistic laughter and catcalls as both male and female creature of the night taunted her for a go.

"Enough!" The dark haired king of betrayers whispered, walking into the room with a huge grin on his visage. "Leave us." He ordered, drifting slowly towards the caged beauty that broke the ice around that despicable Sesshomaru.

Rin huddled to the back of the cage; her tear's staining her dirty cheeks as she shivered with fright. Her doe eyes darted around the confined space, feeling a wave of nausea from the stench filtering to embrace her. "Please…" She whimpered, her lips trembling while she clasped her dingy hands, "Why are you doing this?" She whispered, going on bended knees and moving closer to Naraku with a firm grip on the bars. "Just let me go and I promise I won't tell anyone – I won't mention anything at all!" Fresh round of tears pricked at her brown eyes, forcing her words to come out with a shudder.

Naraku narrowed his dark abyss with a hint of frustration, wishing this bitch would just shut up. His only wish at that very moment was to slap her around and have his way with her. The image itself brought a gleeful grin to his lips and he eased down on his hunches right in front of her, which caused her to slide back in fear.

He chuckled.

"I wonder what's so special about you." His disgusting gaze raked over her form slowly, and he darted out his slick tongue to leisurely lick the bar where her hands once gripped, as he kept his eyes glued on her.

Contorting her face in disgust, Rin fought with the urge to keep the bile at bay. She has never met a man such as this person before her. He was sadistic, disgusting and rash. With a slight shake of her head, she was regrettably reminded of Sesshomaru, and how much he was the very opposite of this man before her.

'_Sesshomaru…_' Her gaze drifted downwards and a fresh round of tears consumed her. Just the image of how helpless Sesshomaru looked in the field pulled painfully at her heartstrings. '_That look he had….'_

"What is that pretty little head of yours thinking?" Naraku's stance hovered over the cage, and Rin had to look up to see him. "Are you thinking about that Sesshomaru?" Noticing how she stiffened slightly, he eased down, laying his upper body on the cage while he gazed down on her. "_Bang_ – hit the right spot," He whispered, his hands imitating a gun.

Snapping her vision away from him, she locked her jaws in a scowl, wishing she was never in a situation like this.

"You know, that Sesshomaru has Eriko," He eyed her closer, loving how easily he affected her emotions. "I can only imagine what he's doing with right now."

"As if I'd care!" She screamed, not wanting to entertain the image of Sesshomaru and his past love disappearing in the depth of passionate love making. She glared angrily at nothing, wondering why for a second she ever thought that the lying asshole would feel some way about her. He was probably glad she was out of the way, to lesson his guilt for using her like that – for making her confide her love to him unbeknownst of his nature!

Again that infuriating chuckle echoed off of the walls, slamming into Rin as if taunting her of her stupidity, and she hated every second of it!

"You're so naïve." Moving in front of her vision, Naraku eased down, snaking through his hand quickly to grab an arm of hers with force, dragging her close to the front of the cage. "You're still a virgin aren't you?" When his intense scrutiny saw the pink hue dusting her cheeks – he knew his answer off the bat. "How stupid of Sesshomaru to leave you untouched…"

"Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru!" Rin fumed with a narrowed gaze. "Whatever you may think, he _doesn't own me_!" She cut her eyes at Naraku. "Sesshomaru broke up with me, and from then on we have nothing to do with each other, so you're far more stupid than I peg you for if you think you're fulfilling some messed up desire to get back at that man!"

Gritting his teeth in annoyance at this mouthy bitch before him, he tightened his hold around her arm, taking satisfaction in hearing her cry out loudly in pain when a faint _crunching_ noise was heard. "Girls like you make my actions that much more enjoyable." He whispered softly, pulling her towards him which in turn made her come into a painful contact with iron.

When Rin shuddered, both in pain and disgust as tears streaked down her face, she grimaced when he pressed his face against hers. "Be prepared my naïve one."

His silken whisper felt like slime across Rin's body.

She closed her eyes as bile threatened to escape her mouth once more, holding tightly to the arm that held hers, praying that he'll ease up on his hold. From the excruciating pain stemming from her arm, she knew that it was broken, there was no denying it. Rin sniffled loudly, her tears flowing freely as she rested her chin on her shoulders, trying to push away unwanted thoughts of what Naraku might be capable of. While slowly counting to ten in which she hope to regain some type of composure, it became a short lived action as she felt talons gripping her neck and bringing her face once again in Naraku's.

"Disobedience won't get you nowhere naïve bitch." His playing eyes fully turned steely with anger, and Rin couldn't help but cry out in agony when he tightened his hold around her neck as well as her obviously wounded arm. "I'm going to enjoy breaking you."

Even though her eyes were filled with tears, a hint of _something_ lay beneath her fear and tears which made Naraku want to break her that much more.

"When I'm done with you – you'd be nothing but a hollow shell." He pushed her backwards; his hands still around her throat, forcing her to grip a bar to keep from fall backwards. "And in the process – Sesshomaru will be nothing but his usually emotionless shell."

Rin bit her lips in reply, coughing now and again when he gripped her throat off and on, as if fulfilling some sadistically charged pleasure he had. "You…." She coughed with her bottom lip still being held captive between her teeth. "You can never – _never_ – break me!"

Her outburst sent a new wave of anger coursing through him, and he jerked her hard, making her forehead slam against the bars before her. "That mouth of yours is in dire need of being stuffed." With a lick of his lips, he drew her closer to him. "I'll have to do something about that." He extended his snake-like tongue to lick from her chin to her bruised forehead, making Rin consider purging right then and there.

"I've been working to bringing down Sesshomaru and his family for centuries now," He started, easing down into a sitting position, which only jerked Rin forward once more. "You see, my hatred was originally steamed to Sesshomaru." Pinning his glower on Rin, he watched as she tried to get comfortable enough with the position he held her in. "He treated the lower clan like dirt – especially _me_ – whom his father trusted so much." He scoffed at the irony, faulting Sesshomaru's dad in some cases for such trusting ways. "You see, I was constantly ridiculed by Sesshomaru, and being a new and upcoming vampire – I was untrained – ignorant to such life."

Rin settled for kneeling down, her head between the bars, with her arm practically all the way out of the cage. She noticed that his tight grip had held up on her bruised arm, and for that, she was grateful, but knew that the pain would stab for a while. Though she knew that was the least of her problems considering her situation. She looked at Naraku, noticing the strain in his face as he re-told the story that affected him and changed him into who he was now.

"Every single _day,_ that bastard Sesshomaru would find some way to make me the butt of some joke, and growing up into his _pre-teens _for a vampire I suppose, he was quite a creative asshole you see him there." He shook his head, remembering all the times Sesshomaru filled his meals with garlic or holy water, forcing him to experience multiple near-death experiences. "Not only that – he always seem to take away those I loved."

Rin wanted to say something, anything to console him, but then again, the question of "why should she" taunted her constantly.

"He forced me to watch him torture my human parents, forced me to endure the burning stench of their flesh as he discarded of the evidence from his parents."

Lifelessness seems to have consumed Naraku's eyes and for an instant, Rin felt like she was witnessing the scarred little boy centuries before a great deal of her lineage existence.

"I'm….I'm sorry to hear that…" She whispered.

Flashing his void eyes upon her suddenly, Rin shrieked back at the abrupt hatred that overtook his saddened form, so quickly that his sadness may have all been in her head.

"Your pity is the furthest of thing I need right now!" He barked, slamming her backwards hard on the other side of the enclosed area, making her gasp in pain from the contact as she huddled away from him, holding her arm tenderly, beneath Naraku's magnetic hold.

Rin said nothing, just let her tears flow from her terrified orbs as her thoughts suddenly drifted to her sister and hoped she was alright. If for some reason she never made it back alive, what would Sakurin do? What would she think of her disappearance? Thick tears fell from her brown doe-eyes, dripping soundlessly on Naraku's hand.

'_Oh Sakurin…'_

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Sighing in utter blissful happiness, the now awakened darkness in Kagome sprawled out greedily in bed, relishing in all her naked glory. She let her lids flutter close, hiding her purple windows as her lashes tickled her.

"You know, if you want a better look, you're always welcomed." Kagome eased into a sitting position, her bended legs cushioning her butt while her long wild hair cast a veil over her body.

When there was no reply, just a simple groan of protest from the floor, to indicate that someone was indeed behind her closed bedroom door, she growled in disapproval, suddenly appearing beside the door and easing it open.

"What brings your nosy ass at my door?" Her arms were folded as she leaned against the wall, revealing her beauty to the astonished male beside her. "Sango wouldn't be pleased," She giggled when he cleared his throat, trying to avoid gazing at her body.

"I came to check on Kagome," He started, straightening up with his eyes glued to her visage.

Kagome _tsk'd_ at him, giving him a sideway glance before gliding back to the foot of the bed, where she sat at with her a leg across the other. "You're such a liar," She started, finger combing her hair with both her hands, exposing her breasts to the pervert before her. "I know you're of the Coven, hunter." She smiled slowly, suddenly before him in a flash which made him gasped in shock at her speed. "What business do you have with me? You know – apart from trying to rid me of this world."

Miroku recovered from his shock, clearing his throat as he pinned her with a hard, emotionless stare. "I have questions, and I expect answers."

"Don't we all?" As she turned her back on him, she paused to look at him, noticing how his eyes roamed hungrily over her form. "Does those questions even relates to the matter at hand?" When she smirked at him, she moved her hair from her back, exposing her ass as well as her tattoo to him.

He ignored her actions, though his eyes did stay locked with her tattoo for a brief moment. He'd never actually seen it fully, nor does he know the true meaning behind it, but he'd heard Sango mentioned it with the sole explanation of "it keeps Kagome sane." He never pried though, figuring it was not his place to know anything from Sango and if Kagome should see fit to tell him, then so be it.

"You're the legendary vampire, aren't you?"

Kagome only watched him, her face giving away nothing.

"A vampire that only has every five thousand years to be awakened; and if I'm correct – this year marks the five thousandth anniversary of your last attempt of existence." As Miroku spoke his knowledge, he eyed his audience intently, trying to see if he could find some sort of emotion that would reveal something more to him out of her, but alas – Kagome gave away nothing but that bored purple gaze.

"You're very much like your ancestors – a little more observant, but the same nonetheless." She praised, all the while irked at even mentioning those idiotic fools who hindered her existence. "They were the ones who dealt with my vessel – without even knowing the facts…." She confessed quietly, remembering faintly how they brutally murdered her vessel – a vessel that was to marry a fucking _human_. "I was still dormant at the time, but my vessel had a near death experience once and a man…" She trailed off with a chuckle, "More so a _vampire_ saved her."

"A red-eyed vampire?"

Kagome only cut her eyes at him before continuing. "At first, the smart bitch refused his blood, so eager to welcome death rather than to fuel my existence for reasons unknown at the time, though that vampire was stronger obviously, and insisted – to the point he had to force her to drink his blood."

Miroku stayed silent, eating up every word that left Kagome's mouth.

"Over time, the vampire and my vessel formed a friendship – they became close and to the outside world," She paused, flashing him a glance to signify that the 'outside world' was perhaps his coven, "That seemed like a threat."

"They probably thought that he was the vampire that would fully awaken you."

"Hai," She sighed softly. "They fell in love and consummated their relationship through sexual acts – which was the first step to bring my dormant existence to an end."

"But… I… I still don't…"

"Your people waited until the vampire left town," She gritted her teeth at their cowardice, "But still, their actions were uncalled for! My vessel refused her true love… She knew that he was not the one that would bring me to this earth and with her love for a vampire other than _my_ chosen one, my presence would be stuck in this world for all eternity – force to wonder among it, but never truly _in_ it."

"Your vessel loved you that much – cared for you so deeply that she chose a man whom her heart does not yearn for?"

"Yes." Was her simple reply.

Kagome smiled softly at her vessel's memory, a tear freeing itself from her eye to trickle down her face. Shocked at the sudden display of emotion, she blushed deeply before turning her head away from Miroku.

So hypnotized by the story, Miroku hadn't even realize that he was now standing in the middle of her room, closer to her as the tale of the past from so long ago fed at his curiosity. He couldn't image such a love where one would literally give up all things that brought them happiness, just for another to have a chance at life. "You were spoke of to the point of exceptional understanding, weren't you? Back then, the Higurashi's were knowledgeable on your existence."

"Undeniably they were." She admitted, easing back on her elbows with a loud exhausted sigh. "Apparently, after the murder of my vessel, time seem to have changed. No longer do they speak of me – it's apparent that not even Kagome's dad knows of such."

"Her… _dad_?"

"There are many things your coven does not know little hunter." She eased up and leaned forward with an elbow against her knee. "But how can I be surprise? Your coven is filled with ignoramuses."

Miroku pursed his lips, knowing for a fact that she was at least correct about one thing. "I thought the lineage power is only bestowed upon females." He smirked slightly when she raised a brow, surprised that he knew of such.

"In the end though, five thousand years ago was definitely not my time to appear." Her orbs drifted to the ground to shield her emotions. "On a side note, my vessel was much stronger than this one I'm currently in, she had sole control over when I was to come forth and when not to; that's why I couldn't protect her in the end." Her purple eyes glassed over with tears. "You could say we became 'one' with each other – no arguments or anything like now." She smirked suddenly, "This vessel now is a spitfire, and refuse to accept me."

Miroku let his lips curved into a smile. That did sound like the Kagome he knew and loved. She was anything but a pushover – and no matter how difficult a situation, she would not cave unless she fully understands such situation.

"Also, like I've said – my chosen one was not born into this world back then."

"You speak of Inuyasha Takahashi."

"Yes, I speak of no other."

"So you cannot fully exist without your other half – a known fact."

"Hai, that's why my last vessel's death was a waste," She bit her lips in anger once more, her hands fisting in fury. "She chose to wed a human that cared for her deeply, which would mean that in time, I'd have slowly drifted back into a deep slumber until the years have glided by for another chance of an awakening."

"I see, and the coven I am in…"

"They murdered her. They were like savage vampires – no more sadistic than our race." She growled through gritted teeth, "Before murdering her, they brutally raped her, beat her to a bloody heap and then tied her up at the wrist in a tree that was located in the middle of the town for all to see – left for dead with stains of her own blood blinding her." Her fists were suddenly bleeding, her watery eyes flashing with complete rage as a low growl emitted from deep within her. "Such cruelty your _fucking_ coven expresses – yet they have the balls to call _our _existence a taint upon the world?" The incredulity and shock in her voice made Miroku bow his head in shame for his people.

When Miroku looked up, he jumped a little just as she flashed her eyes at him. He felt the fear shaking his very core yet he was rooted to his spot, afraid to even break eye contact with her.

"I had to watch from within her, feeling every lash, every disgusting _thrust_ as they laughed and jeered; taking turns as if my vessel was a bottle of _fucking whisky_!" Kagome was now standing, her blood flowing from her palms as her claws dug deeper into her flesh. "Even though she had the power to dispose of them, she refused, telling me that revenge wouldn't solve anything – she told me that _her God_ would right the wrong for us…" Her silken voice broke and she paused to collect her feelings.

"You… You loved your vessel….The both of you shared a bond like no other." Miroku noted, his heart wrenching painfully for the woman before him. He inhaled shakily, to think that his own coven who spoke of justice and right could have done something so cruel! Though what made him more than stunned was to actually _not_ be surprise that they could possibly be capable of such things.

Her now silken emotionless voice reeled him out of his thoughts.

"You know why your coven speaks of ridding us from this world?" She whispered, her posture relaxed and her wound already healed. "It's because they fear us – their skeletons warn them of prevention rather than co-existence…" She chuckled, making Miroku jump back slightly since she was now an inch from him. "They don't care about the world and its safety – all they care about is their fucking asses – and the unknown."

Miroku stepped back slowly, his back hitting wall and trapping him within Kagome's reach.

"My… My father said you'll bring wrath upon this world if you were to be born again."

Kagome giggled softly, throwing her head back as her giggled turned to full blown laughter. "Is that what he's feeding you?" Shaking her head, she suddenly stopped laughing her eyes narrowing to slits. "I have no desire of destroying a world I plan to live in. Yes I will lead a new breed of vampires, but that world is _ours_, and it has nothing to do with neither the humans; _especially _not your precious little coven. Our lives are far different than yours as well as the humans."

"It's against the law…"

Kagome's arms extended to grip Miroku's neck, bringing his feet off of the ground and pressing her forehead to his, her fangs exposed. "Who's law? You speak of the vampire's law? Or is it the human's law – oh oh wait, could it be that you mean the fucking _coven's law_?"

Miroku gripped her arm, gasping for air as she tightened her hold against him.

"The only _wrath_ that I'll personally bring is that upon your fucking coven!" She hissed, easing him off of the wall briefly before slamming him back against it, hard enough to make a dent as well as bring forth a soft cry of pain from Miroku.

"My father said you'll –…"

"_Fuck your pathetic father!_" She whispered silkily against his ears, making him shudder.

Kagome released her hold on him, letting him fall haphazardly to the floor in a heap of fits and coughs. "I had thought that over the past centuries that your coven would have changed." She sighed with a shake of her head in shock. She was foolish to think such. "We all had our own lives little hunter – there was no chaos – sure now and again the vampires would kill a few humans, but that was the way of life, and there were arguments at times, but now, '_walking meals'_ are assigned to each vampires." She voiced, knowing full well that it was no secret.

"There are those that still enjoy the hunt."

Kagome chuckled, "Of course they do… The world's not perfect."

Miroku, still gasping for air and rubbing his bruised neck, looked up angrily at Kagome. "That's why we as the coven exist!"

"Fucking _bullshit_!" She screamed, growling at his insolence! "If your coven has never shed blood in the _name of justice_ then throw a fucking rock at me!" She exclaimed, stretching her arms out to the side. "It's a dog eat world, killed or be killed!" She continued, glaring down at the man before her.

"Our way of life is far different from that of vampires!"

"Not so different little one." She whispered, a secretive smile displaying across her face. "I'm sure there were many "_sacrifices_" that had to be done, in order to "_better the world_", am I not right?" When Miroku took his gaze from her, she chuckled at getting her answer. "Your coven should stay away and leave us be…" She warned.

"It's against our laws to –..."

"_Re-write_ the fucking law!" She pointed a slender finger at him with her other hand resting on her hip.

Cursing under his breath, Miroku moved into a standing position, using the wall to hold up his weight. He eyed Kagome closely, understanding a little about her and that of his own clan. "The clan…" He whispered, shifting to lock gaze with her, "They started this feud personally, did they not."

It was not a question, merely an observation.

"Yes, mostly to prevent my birth." She held his unwavering gaze. "This talk about ridding the world of vampires is just a hoax to keep me from entering the world."

"For what reason?" He inquired.

"For nothing more than fear." She simply replied as she ran a clawed hand through her wild mane. "Fear of _my wrath_ that will indeed befall them."

"It all starts with your vessel."

"Hmmhmm – Erza Higurashi was very dear to me." She smiled at her vessel's memory. "She was the first to understand me, to accept me and befriend me as I am. Where others took my power and choose to view it as something evil, she saw it as a gift. " Kagome laughed slightly, "I never understood how someone like Erza could always take something that looked so bad, and turn it into something good. She always saw the good in something; _always_."

"I can tell she meant a lot to you. She was truly someone special in your heart."

"Beyond special," Exhaling slowly, she broke eye contact with Miroku before bearing her fangs at the memory of the coven's sinful actions. "The coven took that away from me; brewed a feud that was never necessary to begin with."

At first, Miroku said nothing; rather he just let the information process through his mind. He knew if something like that was to happen to him, revenge would only make him truly happy. "The coven that did that to Erza are dead, they've been dead for many centuries now."

"You speak the truth," She confessed. "But a father's sin is bestowed upon that of his children."

Scrutinized orbs drifted to purple before suddenly speaking. "Does _that_ hold me in condemnation for my ancestors' action?"

"Yes it does."

"So, we are enemies then?"

For a long time Kagome's gaze lingered on Miroku while staying silent, and Miroku wondered if he pushed it too far with his questions. If she did see him as an enemy, what makes him so sure that she wouldn't kill him where he stood?

"Kagome and Inuyasha trust and love you as well as see you as a dear friend and therefore, I cannot kill you – or more so _will_ not kill you."

That statement threw a knife straight to Miroku's heart, twisting it painfully just as he broke eye contact with Kagome. "I am not worthy, you know that don't you?"

Shrugging, Kagome walked towards her hamper of cleaned clothes, taking out a simple black skinny strapped cotton dress. "It's not my place to say –…"

"But what if it was?" He broke in, desperate to hear his despicable act from a different party, desperate for some sort of punishment in deceiving his friends whom he holds dear to his heart and view them as family.

"Like I said little hunter, you are more observant that your ancestors and your present peers in general." Kagome dressed swiftly, freeing her hair from the dress before looking for panties. "I'm sure when _you_ see and know wrong; you will not protect it like the people of your coven."

"How… How can you be so sure?"

"Because you value Kagome and Inuyasha," She paused with her hands on a pair of panties. "Just like how I valued Erza…" She drifted off, closing her eyes that were flashing brown faintly as she ghostly breathed out. "Until we meet again…"

Miroku watched on in amazement as Kagome's hair receded to its original length, he noticed her nails were now shorter and dull, and became hypnotized at how her milky skin blushed as the blood rushed throughout her.

It was a beautiful sight he could not deny.

"Oh Miroku!" Kagome grinned, seeing him in the mirror before turning around to face him. "I didn't hear you come in!"

"Oh uh…" He cleared his throat, rubbing it idly before grinning cheekily, while eying what was in her hands. "Not wearing any panties huh?" Waggling his brows he licked his lips slowly, "You tease me too much darling…" He whispered, bursting out in laughter as her face turned bright as tomatoes.

"_MIROKU_!" Kagome screamed, shaking off the offensive undergarment as if it held some sort of disease, sputtering cutely.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Virnette walked towards Kouga swiftly, her silver eyes pinning him with a glare. She dashed towards him so swiftly that he didn't even notice he was now on the ground, with her straddling him and pinning him down by the neck.

"How could you?" She mouth, squeezing his neck tightly, causing him to cough up blood.

"What… What do you mean?" He choked out.

She snarled at him, taking him up before slamming him against the wall, breaking it before pushing forward until he came in contact with another wall.

Kouga coughed up more blood as his blurred gaze saw her press her finger to her full lips.

"I know what you do," She mouthed once more, her ears on alert for anyone nearby. "I've known from the start that your real master is not Naraku." Still mouthing her words, she growled at him when he uttered a noise, using her free hand to squeeze his balls painfully.

"I…I…"

"How could you let him get to Rin?" She mouth, trying hard not to rid him of his balls and windpipe. "Do you know the consequences of letting a _chosen one_ get caught?" To make emphasis on the phrase "chosen one," she jerked him deeper into the wall.

Kouga's now black orbs focused on Virnette's lips, reading them as she spat angrily at him. He took the hint for them to stay quiet, for fear of listeners as he followed her in mouthing his exclamation. Though Kouga noticed she spoke of _'chosen one'_ he knew that she meant more than that. After all, he was no dummy when it came to this enigma before him, he knew very well that Rin was her best friend and from how she was acting, he was positive she'd move the heavens for that girl's well being.

"Naraku… He… He only told me of his plans seconds before he acted upon them and by the time I had informed the mistress – it –it was too late."

Virnette believed him, she knew he was telling the truth but the anger and helplessness in her refused to let her settle it so simply. She needed to vent somehow – and Kouga, being someone she hated was a good candidate.

"Where is she?"

"In … In the dungeon –caged."

The anger coursing through Virnette was enough to make her shudder openly. Virnette closed her eyes in pain, releasing her hold on Kouga as he fell to the ground, cradling his balls and neck. She turned her back on him, her face eying the ground as she focused her hearing to locate Rin.

"Don't go down there – he's on to you…"

"He better be – for his sake." She fisted the ground, the building shuddering in protest as the ground crumpled before her, taking her straight down to the dungeon.

When she reached the bottom, the first thing she remembered was being surrounded by Naraku's underlings. The shock caused her to pause for a mere second, but that was all the time Naraku needed. It was enough for him to hold tight to her face, forcing a few droplet of liquid down her mouth.

"What took you so long Darkie?"

She glared angrily at him, shoving him forcefully away from her, prepared to end his pathetic life with one deadly blow. But before she could move, she felt a sudden painful pulse within her that stalled her in place, coercing her lips to part in a piercing agonized cry just as her knees grew weak, drawing her to the ground like iron to a magnet.

Not having the strength to speak, she gasped for air while the fiery liquid blazed a path down her throat. Virnette's fingers dug into the concrete slightly, her head kissing the floor as she purged uncontrollably.

Naraku's eyes lit up with pure enjoyment where he lay before easing up into a stance, watching the transformation unfold before his very eyes. He honestly didn't know what outcome would proceed after his actions, but he figured that something has got to give. That one time when he gave her human blood to drink, he wasn't sure per say – but he knew he sensed another presence within his hideout. And his knowledge of not being able to sense her kind did not stray from his mind. More importantly, if someone who was not a part of his group was to set foot in his hideout, he would definitely know.

'_So it had to be that this Dhampir changed into __**something**_.' He silently concluded, stepping back just as her head snapped backwards, revealing her cocoa watery eyes that were filled with so much distress. Eager darkness drifted to her hands, noticing that her nails were becoming dull, her fangs withdrawing back, and her once pale cocoa skin began blushing beautifully.

Virnette gasped, inhaling a deep puff of air, eager to fill her once dormant and useless lungs. "What…What have you…" She choked out, trying to control the intake of air while she spoke angrily, looking up at Naraku with nothing but pure unbridled detestation.

"I gave you your cousin's blood." He leered, grinning cheekily before kneeling before her and tugging on her hair roughly. "I had no idea…" He trailed off as he moved to bury his nose in the crook of her neck, inhaling her new scent deeply with a groan of want.

Snapping her mouth shut, Virnette sat stoned face, fisting her hands tightly – not even flinching at the sudden pain she was feeling.

Naraku chuckled, easing up from her to look down at her. "You know your place." He glared at her, annoyed at the look in her fierce orbs.

Virnette's only response was a scoff followed by a turn of her head. She instantly regretted it, seeing the questions swirling in her best friend's eyes. Eyes that were shedding silent tears, tears that expressed the betrayal she was feeling. Betrayal that Virnette knew she caused in some way.

"R-Rin…" She stammered feebly, but gasped as she was suddenly gliding across the room from the contact Naraku bestowed upon her.

Rin's scream pierced through the night, calling out for Virnette as she was kicked once again by Naraku, who laughed sadistically.

"Ah – I've wanted to do that for so long," He admitted, knowing that he would be dead before he knew it if she was still in her true form. "That's one problem I don't have to worry about."

The only reply he got from Virnette was a spit of blood before his feet, and he couldn't help but chuckle at her actions. She was once the Dhampir could kill with a simple look – literally – and now the most she could do was spit blood? He shook his head with humor, snapping his fingers at his underlings.

"Lock her up – next to her little friend over there." He turned to Rin, licking his tongue slowly as his eyes roamed revoltingly over her form.

Rin shuddered with a gulp of repugnance.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Two men walked towards the mansion, in no hurry as they joked around with each other. The male who displayed a hint of his middle-aged in his featured breezed back in a blink on an eye, just when his friend was about to sock him.

"You're getting predictable my dear friend."

The middle-aged man gasped when a rush of wind slammed against him, before narrowing his eyes at his long haired friend who handed moved an inch.

"You let your guard down, again."

"Only because you're not playing fair." He chuckled when his friend hissed slightly, gripping his tummy with a smirk.

"Aren't you one to talk?"

Smiling widely, which caused emphasis on the wrinkles in his face, Shiin suddenly, paused in front of the large statue that was in the middle of the drive path. "It's like your house is shrouded in darkness," He admitted, turning his head slightly to give his ear more access to the noise.

"_Aaaaaah! I t-t-told you that's all I knoooow!" The voice of a woman in pain choked up blood, as she cried out as more torture was bestowed upon her. "He said… He said…" She paused to choke up more blood before continuing, "He said Rin is a small prize in return for what you…. What you… For what you…"_

"_SPEAK UP!" Hollered a deadly and angered voice, his actions, whatever it was, causing the female to beg for the mercy that was never there to begin with._

"_For what you did to h-his parents!" Her answer turned into a loud scream that seemed to have no end._

Shiin shuddered, looking at his friend who was of course hard to read.

"Sounds like your eldest."

"Yup," Inutaisho suddenly grinned goofily, scratching his head while he turned to look at Shiin. "I'd hate to be in that girl's position." He confessed, chuckling as they continued onwards.

"But… Are you –…? You aren't just going to let this happen are you?" Shiin asked, perplexed at his creator's attitude. Even if the girl did something dreadful or knew some sort of imperative information, by no means was torture the answer.

"My dear friend," He started, pausing with his hands on the door knob, "There are just some things you need not consume yourself with." His goofy expression was traded in for that of a pensive look as he rested his hands on Shiin's shoulder.

Shiin said nothing, simply turning his head straight on, waiting for Inutaisho to open the door so they could head to the study room. Yet at the same time, he couldn't help but notice – like so many other times – how much he was left in the dark on so many things. True that Inutaisho trusted him and saw him as one of his closest friends, but he knew that didn't give him any access to the certain secrets within the clan. Shiin sighed, growing more respect for the creature beside him due to the way he operated. He was truly the king of the nocturnal world.

As the door groaned open, both men were met with blazing orbs of the queen, and Shiin bowed his head in respect.

"My lady," He whispered, moving forward to grasp both her hands, his head still bowed in admiration.

"Oh stop it Shiin," She giggled cutely despite the situation, pulling away her hands and swatting him lightly on the arm. "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Izayoi, or even Izzy?" She glared playfully at him.

"Apologizes," He blushed while rubbing his arm lightly.

"I wasn't expecting you for another twenty-minute." She informed as her attention drifted to her husband while slipping into his warm embrace.

"Business ended rather quickly than anticipated, koi,"

"So it seem."

She smiled widely when he eased down and slowly capture her pouty lips in a deep kiss, pulling her closer to his form as he coaxed her to open up to him. When she did, rather eagerly, he groaned deep in his throat while he entered her, dancing that old dance of reunion with their tongues, while Izayoi's fingers disappeared in the mass of hair atop her love's head.

"Uh…" Shiin cleared his throat uncomfortably, blushing slightly before walking off, "I'll be in the study-room." Not even waiting for an answer, his form was but a blur as he dashed upstairs – not before pausing at a closed door – but then shaking his head of his inquisitiveness before continuing up to the private study room at the very top of the mansion.

Izayoi shuddered when Inutaisho shut the door, moving swiftly so her back was against the now closed door. "I've missed you so much," He whispered in the kiss, his large hands roaming over her pixie form with much eager.

"I've missed…." Izayoi couldn't finish her statement as she gripped her man's shoulder tightly, letting him grasp her legs and wrapped them around his waist.

Inutaisho smirked as he licked her neck, enjoying the effects he had on her as he grounded his iron rod against her opened core.

When Izayoi's moan echoed throughout the empty area, she searched for Inutaisho lips, drawing them into a deep, lust-filled kiss that took both their breaths away. "We have to stop," She giggled in the kiss when he groaned with a shake of his head, still kissing her fiercely.

"We must," She whispered, her attack on his lips never holding up, "Oh gods…We… We…." She sighed with a sudden intake of hot air, her eyes glazed over with nothing but love and lust.

"I must have you Izzy…" He groaned as he clawed at her clothes, pressing himself more against her, groaning at the dampness he felt when his hand squeezed through their form to cup her heat. "You're weeping for me to fill you,"

"Hai," She admitted, breaking the kiss and inhale slowly, and then exhaling just a slowly. She pressed her head to his, licking her lips while she eyed his equally glazed pupils. "But we have to wait…" She slowly admitted, sighing when he closed his eyes before releasing her and taking a step back.

"What's more important than having you in my arms right now?"

"Our son, Inuyasha…" She whispered, biting her bottom lips as she tried to regain some strength in her feet. No matter how long they were married, she was amazed at how much effect Inutaisho had on her, as if they were wild teenagers all over again – her being human at that time.

"What has he done now?" He ran his hands through his milky hair, his eyes searching the vicinity to locate his son. When his gaze lingered on his left hand side, and Izayoi's right hand side, he turned around; heading in the direction Izayoi was facing before making a right turn.

"You should ask him yourself," She whispered. "And koi…?" When he paused just before he disappeared around the bend, she pointed upstairs before mouthing, '_be as quiet as you can be.'_

Inutaisho quirked a brow in confusion, but nodded his head in understanding all the same.

Sagging against the door, Izayoi rested her hands against her heart, a smile playing on her lips with thoughts of her husband. That smile soon turned to worry when she heard the door where Inuyasha was opened, before closing with an ominous groan.

"Be strong – both of you."

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Finally hearing the greeting of a dial tone to signal the end of a call, Sakurin let the smile fall from her visage, as she gripped her cell phone tightly. Not wanting to admit it, not even to the emptiness of the room as tears flooded her eyes, she grunted angrily, snatching up her coat, before heading towards the kitchen.

With a pause near the counter, she dialed her sister's number by heart, tapping her designed nails on the counter as the phone rang. "Pick up…" She moaned, wiping a tear that rushed down her cheeks. "Ah – Rinie!"

"_Sorry, I can't come to the phone right now_!" Sakurin smiled sadly when she heard the cheeriness in her sister's voice, "_But please leave me your love and I'll double mines – chuu~…_" Giggling loudly at her sister's cuteness, Sakurin sniffled just as the beep signaled for her to leave her message.

"Hey sis, I was just wondering when you'll return home," She started, eying the clock on the dingy wall. "I don't' want to be home alone tonight and I need to talk to you." With a sigh filled with nothing but sadness, Sakurin opened her mouth to continue, but was cut off when another beep sounded, ending her message automatically.

"I miss you…" She whispered ghostly.

Biting her pouty lips in wonder, Sakurin tapped her fingers slowly on the counter, wondering what sort of advise her sister would give her given the current situation. As minutes ticked away, minutes that seemed hours on hours, Sakurin spotted her keys and snatched them up as well as a paper and pen.

After a few, the door was slammed and locked, with only a small note on the fridge.

_Call me when you see this note – there's sandwich in the microwave I did early, but I lost my appetite._

_-Enjoy it – I'll be back in a flash._

As Sakurin dashed down the halls of the apartment and out the door, she bumped into someone, but paid them no mind. "Sorry!" She shouted, waving her hands in the air in dismissal as the voice calmly told her to be more careful.

She didn't have time for careful though, not when she needed to get her life back in order – and if not for herself then for Rin at least. When a flash of Rin's cheeky grin invaded her line of vision, she grinned widely at how far they've come, even if it's just been a few short weeks. "I was really stupid." She shook her head, increasing her speed while dodging persons that stepped in her way.

Sakurin's mind flooded back to the conversation she had just moments ago, her smiling falling as she gritted her teeth in anger.

"_Can you believe how excited I felt when he told me he loved me!"_

_Sakurin composed herself, pressing the cell to her ears in shock. "Uh-…That's – That's…"_

"_I was speechless too!" _

_Kimiko giggled and Sakurin could help but follow her – nervously._

"_Are you even sure he's telling the truth?" She gulped down the lump that was in her throat, biting her bottom lip to stop the sob that wanted to escape her. "I mean, you know he's a lair – what makes you think he'll tell the truth now?"_

"_I asked myself that question too – but gah!" She giggled in embarrassment. "The way he confessed, and then after we… you know…." She giggled annoyingly again, "And the way we did it – it wasn't like __**fucking**__; he was tender, so sweet and… oh kami – Sak…"_

_As she continued in details about the love Souta expressed to her, through actions and tender whispers, Sakurin couldn't help but tune her out, if only to help numb the feeling that shook her. She couldn't believe that what she was hearing was true, and a small flicker of hope deep within her told her that there was no way Souta would do that when it his love was for her alone and not Kimiko. She refused to believe her best friend… _

_But still…_

"_Sak… are you there?"_

"_Eh? Oh sorry!" Sakurin blushed at being caught, "I'm just speechless – and your rant is making me blush…" She "mmm'ed" at Kimiko playfully before both of them erupted in a fit of giggled until soon, Sakurin's laughter turned into a simple smile._

"_Hey sorry, I gotta go – Souta's calling!" She squealed before ending the call._

Sakurin sighed, stopping at the foot of the stairs that led to Souta's home. By now her tears were running fully and she had to calm herself from the hysteria that was forming. She couldn't believe that such a simple call could have her feeling this way, not when the boy she loved – for the first time – and gave her lip's to him could go behind her back and… and…

She inhaled loudly; gave a vivid shudder before taking the steps two at a time, all the while crying.

"Who is it?" Souta called, watching the television with a bowl of popcorn in his hands that he was munching on hungrily.

He waited for an answer, which only came in the form of another loud knock on the door.

"For the love…" He narrowed his eyes angrily at the door. "I asked who it is?" He shouted, slamming down the popcorn on the coffee table and then made his way towards the door.

"Are you deaf or some…." He came face to face with a broken down Sakurin. "…thing…?"

Hiccupping as tears spilled uncontrollably, Sakurin looked up at Souta with hurt filled pools. "D-did you g-go by…by Kimiko earlier t-today…?"

"Sakurin, what happened to you?" He asked, shock and worry filling his voice as he eased closer to her so he could hold her.

When Sakurin felt the light touch of his hands on her arm, she flinched away from him with a deadly glare that froze him. "_Answer_ my fucking question!" She snapped.

Souta let his arms drop to his side, knitting his brows together as he looked at Sakurin. "I… I took a pass by her," He guiltily confessed.

When Souta saw Sakurin closed her lids painfully, and letting her head fall backwards, he couldn't help but feel low, couldn't help the emotion of betrayal for the woman he love overtake him so forcefully.

"So it's true…" She whispered, sniffing loudly and moving her hands to cover her face. "What she said was true…"

He blinked in surprise… "What… What did she say?" He asked, briefly looking behind him just as his grandpa came downstairs. Souta quickly stepped outside, closing the door silently before taking Sakurin by the arm.

She pulled away from his filthy grip, glowering hotly at him, but obliged to his request when he quietly asked her to follow him to the Well, as not to inform his grandpa of their business.

When they were safely inside the Well, Souta eased the door closed before turning towards Sakurin. Although inside was not fully illuminated with light, the natural light of the moon filtered in through small holes and cracks of the walls, bathing down on Sakurin in a striking glow that made his love for her blossom even more.

"She told me what happen," Sakurin whispered, her tears easing up slightly. "She told me that you guys had sex – but it was more than that because you _confessed_ your love to her – which made it the first time you guys _made love_." She spat; disgust, jealously and anger rolling off of her.

"That's…" His eyes turned to slits from confusion.

"I thought _I _was the one you fucking love!" She shouted, blazing him with angry, tearful eyes. "What sort of fucked up games you're playing Souta?" She screamed, her tears coming back like a livid tsunami.

"Sakurin…" He started but was cut off by her ranting.

"I had to hear from Kimiko how tenderly you made love to her; she had to tell me how you confessed to her…" Her voice broke as her knees gave out. "All the while I couldn't think about nothing but slapping back each and every word into her fucking mouth." She screamed out in frustration. "_I hate her so fucking much_!"

"Sakurin," Souta started softly this time, kneeling before his broken angel. "I swear on my _mother's grave_ that I never confess to Kimiko – nor did we fuck – or _made love_ as she claimed." He paused when she looked up wearily at him. "The only person I want to make love with is _you_." And he was telling the truth he realize, even though he was still addicted to the dirtiness that Kimiko had a way of displaying that just made him hard with want…

"You… you guys didn't?" Sakurin asked; hope flicking in her watery pools.

"No… I promise you that."

She paused, smiling sheepishly before relaxing. Though a sudden thought came to her mind as she displayed the conversation between her and Kimiko, as well as how happy she was. "But… But why would she say those things…." She paused as her eyes opened to saucer. "She knows about us!" Sakurin gasped, remember her visit and how odd Kimiko was acting. "Oh my god – all this time!"

When Souta grimaced, he gripped her arms tightly. "She was only positively sure this morning – when I dragged you around the school." Souta sighed tiredly. "It was my entire fault."

Warm palms came up to cup his cheek lovingly. "It's not – we were bound to be found out one way or another." Smiling slightly, she exhaled a shaky puff off air, silently jubilant that what Kimiko had told her was nothing but lies.

"I'm still sorry though," He confessed – for more things that she currently was aware of. "For everything…"

"Don't be…" She exclaimed, grinning toothily before hugging him tightly. "We can finally be together!" The excitement in voice made him groan.

"Not… Not exactly…"

"I don't…"

"If…. If I break up with her – you'll suffer."

Sakurin paused silently, easing back from him with disapproval. "Are you… Is this some sort of joke?"

"No," He let a brief dry chuckle escape his lips. "I wish it was, believe me I do."

"Break up with her." She grounded out, "I don't care what the fuck she says – _break up with her._"

"I can't watch her hurt you Sak…"

Sakurin laughed slightly. "Hurt me?" She scoffed at him. "The only way she's hurting me is making me watch the both of you together – and you're helping her with that if you don't break up with her."

"Sakurin…."

It was shameful to realize the fear in his voice. He knew that someone as reckless and vindictive as Kimiko could be deadly when needed. As he dazedly watched off into the distance, wondering what sort of things she could do to his Sakurin, he hadn't realized that the girl who he was worried about had his cell and was already texting away.

"Hey –…!"

"Shut up." She whispered, throwing his phone back at him. "We can officially be together." She smiled widely.

Souta gulped as he looked through his phone, his face paling in comparison to Sakurin as he read the text that was mailed to Kimiko.

_Sakurin is the one 4 me n I cnt b without her. Let's break up – officially this time._

"You shouldn't have done that." He warned, dropping the phone to pull her into an embrace. "If anything was to happen to you…"

"As much as I'd hate to say this," She mumbled, inhaling his natural scent. "I'm just as vindictive as Kimiko. We're both best friends and if she's gonna use my dirt to bring me down – I have a few of her skeletons I'd love to bring to life."

Souta chuckled with uneasiness. He knew how bad Kimiko is, but he never really saw Sakurin snapped – she was always the controlled one, even though she may happen to go loose sometimes.

"I have a bad feeling about this…"

Bringing her closer in his arms, he kissed the top of her head just as her lips touched his neck softly.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kimiko threw her cell across her room angrily, watching in satisfaction as the phone crumbled to pieces from the force. She wished that was suddenly Sakurin, the root of her problem as of late.

"To think I viewed that whoring bitch as my fucking best friend!" She growled angrily, moving towards a mini closet that held some of Sakurin clothes that she bought for her. "To think I clothed that poor bitch!" Pulling at many clothes at once, she threw them angrily across her room before easing down and taking up some shoes to bark them across the room as well.

"I gave her _everything_," She spat, taking up some skimpy clothes and ripping them with her hand, "She could have gotten _anything _from me as long as it wasn't Souta!" Huffing from lack of air, she continued to mutilate the clothes in silence.

After a few minutes of releasing her anger, Kimiko sighed loudly before throwing herself in the wheeled chair of her computer. "She'll be sorry…" Kimiko whispered, pressing a button on her computer which revealed a few videos.

Moving the mouse over the most recent video, she double clicked on it, grinning so wide that her face seemed to split in half.

The loud moaning and grunting that filled her room drew Kimiko into the video even more.

"She wanna cross my path…?"

Kimiko placed the video on pause, just as the frame gave clear lust-filled orbs that were the color of forest green. "Hello there me." She smirked when Souta grunted out her name, begging her to suck him faster while his hands came down to hold her head as he fucked her mouth like a pussy.

After minimizing that video, she played another one. This time it was of a brown-haired horny bitch that was currently on all fours getting fucked doggy style by one faceless guy, as well as getting her damn mouth filled with another faceless asshole. The moans and grunts increased with each thrusts that became more powerful than the last.

"She's gonna soon learn how much of a mistake that is."

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"What's the matter?" Izayoi asked, displeasure displaying across her beautiful features as she tended to the tired male before her.

She was just about to head upstairs to keep Shiin company when she heard a loud banging coming from the main entrance. When she came face to face with ice-blue worry, she couldn't help but wonder what was on his mind for him to drop all formalities.

"He… Naraku has your niece!" He gasped out, still caressing his neck that was taking longer than usual to heal. "He… He gave her something!" Kouga fell to the ground, beads of sweat forming against his frame. "I think its Inuyasha's blood – a _red-eye_'s blood!" He exclaimed.

"Calm down…" Izayoi cooed, kneeling before him and begging him to collect himself. She distantly wondered how Inuyasha could have been so careless to let his blood get in Naraku's grip. Izayoi cursed under her breath.

"We don't have time for that!" He shouted, bowing his head automatically in apology. "Forgive me – but he has Rin – he plans to do grave things to her…. Unthinkable things…." He looked up with tearful orbs at his queen. "I can't… I can't just let it slide – you guys can't just let things slide like this!" He exclaimed in a rush.

"What does he plan…?" Izayoi asked, trying to calm him down as she rubbed his arms slowly.

"Your niece is _human_ mistress!" He shouted, growling at her calmness. "Naraku has your eldest's _chosen one_ and he wishes to _break her!_"

Izayoi stood up, a gush of wind forcing her forward, which almost slammed her pixie form into Kouga's weak form.

"So when were you going to tell me mother?"

Izayoi raised her eyes to look up at her stoic son, his features as hard as a rock and considerably clean for what he's been doing for the past couple of hours. "Honey…" She mumbled, at a loss of words.

"All this time you and father _knew_," He growled out fisting his hand tightly, "You guys knew of Naraku's hideout, you knew his plans to some extent thanks to Kouga," He flashed the agitated underling briefly before turning his burning gaze upon his mother. "Why would you withhold such information?"

Running a hand through her hair nervously, Izayoi stood straight, her pixie form erect as she looked at her son's cool and clean demeanor. "Both you and your brother are irrationally reckless – you would have gone in without a second thought." She explained. "We had to proceed with caution."

Sesshomaru gave a little chuckle. "Caution you say?" He roared angrily at her, making her narrow her eyes at him. "We are the _strongest_ clan in the world – caution is for the weak!" Shaking his head at his mother, not being able to understand why they would not keep them in the light – especially with Kouga no less – made him wish for a plausible second he was never in this family. "That night, when Rin told me she hates me…" He cringed at the memory, "The night when we both fought together and I was desperately seeking Naraku's hideout – you knew….Argh – _you knew!"_

"Understand me chibi…!"

"I'm done understanding you," He barked, anger chipping away at his mother's resolve. "They have _Rin_ and I'd hate to think what would happen if she's hurt." Turning his back on her, he raised his head to the moon, letting his hair bleed black as his nails extended.

When he turned his head slightly to look at his mother, they bled a deep crimson of hatred – eyes that were set out on a purpose. "My chosen one needs me."

With that said, he was gone in a flash, the wind howling at his abrupt absence.

"Sesshy!"

She snarled at being contravened before turning her head inside. "Inutaisho!" She screamed, putting on her gloves before she too disappeared, following her son as her eyes bled crimson.

"Mistress!"

Kouga growled, grunting in pain when he fell to his knees after trying to follow her.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Blood dripped in plenty from the male who was rushed up against the wall of a sound proof room. He coughed just when a fist connected with his stomach, forcing him to choke up even more blood.

"I never knew…!"

"Dad…" Inuyasha pleaded, sagging against his father's hold with his head bowed in shame. "I wish I could take it back… Truly I do…"

"But you can't!" He growled out, throwing his son across the room. "…And now I have to find some way for Shiin to forgive you – even though I _promised_ him that I'll help kill the rapist of his precious daughter!"

Inuyasha whimpered softly, not even trying to move from his position on the floor. His eyes were filled with hollowness as he looked off into nothing, tears flowing from those very eyes with mixture of blood.

**At least turn into your vampire form dammit – the pain and wounds wouldn't be so much- and you'll heal a lot quicker!**

'_I… I'm paying for my sins like this.'_ Sighing, he felt a cry escape his lips when his father kicked him, breaking a few ribs in the process. '_Please… don't come out – I need this…'_

As much as Inuyasha's dark side would not admit it, the soft command that Inuyasha expressed did indeed force him to remain dormant – whether he liked it or not. He felt a tug on his presence pulling him closer to Inuyasha all of a sudden, but he had too much on his mind to wonder what it truly was…

**But you're hurting you fool! I – I can't stand to see it, I just can't…!**

Inuyasha smiled softly, noticing that even such a simple act proved to be painful. _'I'm surprise to hear you say that – thought you hate me.'_ Sighing as a whish of _something_ surrounded Inuyasha, he let his smile fall from his lips.

**Of – Of course I hate you! But…But I suppose not **_**all**_** the time baka.**

Closing his eyes slowing as darkness consumed him, Inuyasha sighed in bliss when he felt his dark side embrace him, nursing his wounds all the while cursing angrily at him. He felt a new taste of blood filling his mouth, realizing that in some inexplicable way, that his vampire's side was feeding him his blood and with such an act, the warmth enveloping both of them formed something new.

Inutaisho paused in his punishment, heaving a huge breath of air as a sudden bright glow enveloped Inuyasha's bloody form. He had to shield his eyes from the light as it grew brighter, before darkening and fading into a deep purple glow with red and black statics around him.

**You're fucking pathetic you know that?**

Inuyasha chuckled as he felt his wounds healing considerably fast, as the pain numbed into oblivion. "…And you're annoying."

When his dark side chuckle, he realized that as he was chuckling as well – the chuckled both became in sync before soon it became one noise that _he_ alone was making. He felt that not only his chuckle became one, but also his movements that synchronized with his alter-ego, which caused a new wave of perplexity at this new found action.

"Chibi…"

Inutaisho's calling died down when the glow around his son dissipate, revealing his son's elongated talons and fangs, noticing that his now black hair was longer and untamed as it fanned around his son like spikes.

"Your eyes…"

That was what mostly captivated Inuyasha's father. No longer did his son bear the image that would automatically give him notice of his clan. His eyes were now fully purple, though a thin line of red outlined the purple as well as the small dot in the eye being purple. But still… Inutaisho could no longer deny what was before him.

"Hello father…" The voice was hypnotic, scratching and deep – yet it held authority and dignity.

The ultimate new race has finally been fully born.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

A/N: Yes, if anyone of you guys watch/read _Fairy Tail, _then you'd know Erza – the badass reequipping wizard chick in that anime. She is_ fucking_ awesome! So yeah, I decided to give her a shout out in my fic. (If I happen to suddenly have names/attitude and personality mirroring any character from _Fairy Tail_ in any of my fics – whether present or upcoming – then yes – they are definitely from _Fairy Tail.)_

Seriously though, I can't stop about that anime – in just ONE day, I had already reached in the teens – that's how addicted I got! Lmao. I have never been so addicted to an anime since Inuyasha, Sailor Moon and Naruto.

_Fairy Tail _is fucking REMARBLY AWESOME! *spazzes out*

_**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS UPDATE **_…. Me had loads of fun writing it :3


	25. Unwanted Emotions Unfold

**Unwanted Emotions Unfold**

Chapter 25

Ugh – it's finally here after _days_ of its completetion! I got so sick for almost two weeks, and since I don't have the net I had to wait until I could visit a friend – which had to be after I got better. (I'm not even 100%; ugh)

This chapter was finished quicker – even with my added business and laziness due to _yaya94_. So this chapter is personally for her. I hope you like it girly!

Including everyone! Do enjoy it ((grinns)).. and thanks so much for the reviews! For some reason I found myself re-reading them a lot when I can xD lol

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Takeshi sat perched on a large sign above some steps with a leg of his probed up where he laid his head, and a bored expression forcing his features to look dull and emotionless – like always.

"I really wish I could stay longer," Takeshi closed his golden eyes while he tried to block out the conversation below him, "But I need to get home, I don't want my sister worrying about me."

With the mention of said sister, an eye of Takeshi opened slowly, gazing down at the girl who resembled the very woman who rattled his resolve on so many occasions. Noticing that she was checking her phone idly he forced a sigh passed his lips since he knew she'd only be heading home to an empty house with the snack she made left untouched.

"Ah – I won't keep you," The dark haired teen leaned down to capture her lips in a kiss and Takeshi stood suddenly, turning his back on them with a blank expression.

When the teens below him started laughing stupidly while they kissed and hug each other, Takeshi couldn't help but sniff the air suddenly. He furrowed his brows in confusion, noticing that the night's air has become suffocated with a thick shrouding of ominous.

"Keiko…" The whisper was rushed away with the wind, and the alarming feeling that suddenly pricked at Takeshi's figure made him uneasy. For some odd reason, he wondered why his sister's presence was absent for such a long time now.

In the near past, he realized he couldn't sense her – but that was only for a short few hours, and the worry was soon dissolved to nothing when her presence became known once more. Yet although her absence is close to the past, he felt something amidst and just couldn't begin to shake the worry forming in his head.

Takeshi glided across the buildings slowly, his mind filled with his little sister, but his senses still alert as he watched over the little girl beneath him. A slight smile touched his lips when she started humming softly, a chirp in her voice as she practically danced towards her destination.

"You truly are your sister's sister."

When he saw some dudes talking in hush tones amongst each other, their hungry gaze eying the young one coming towards them, he couldn't help but emit a low growl of disapproval as he swiftly landed a few feet behind her – too soft for her to even realize.

Silver orbs shone brightly behind the defenseless girl before him, making his existence known to the males before them. A sudden sadistic grin touched his lips, draining the life from the boys and freezing them to the spot, their body visibly shaking from fright.

Sakurin walked on unbeknownst of what had just occur, too high on her happiness at finally being an item with Souta to actually survey her surroundings. She was beyond happy – words would never do her feelings justice and she could very well settle for that. Just imaging that all her and Souta ever did was kiss and a touch here and there, made her shudder in anticipation for what would eventually come.

The 'love making' that Kimiko lied about was soon to be shared between her and Souta, and even though some of the wonderful things that she'd heard Kimiko herself spoke of, pertaining to Souta's 'abilities' in bed, she couldn't lie and say she was not bursting with want to actually experience such.

"Ah I feel like a damn virgin!" She blushed when a few onlookers gazed quizzically at her.

Finally reaching her apartment building, she rushed to get access and climbed the steps three at a time, a huge idiotic grin splitting her face in half. "I can't wait to tell Rin!"

The keys shuffled in her hands as she moved to unlock her dingy apartment door, pushing the door open with her hands outstretched in the air. "Rinnie-poo sorry I took a little longer than plan, but I'm _hoooome_!" She sang, kicking the door shut and pausing with the leg in the air, "And I have _exceptional_ news to share with you!"

Still holding her pose, Sakurin's glistering happy windows scanned the small room slowly, checking to see if there was any sign of her sister. When her eyes landed on the untouched letter she left earlier, she felt her foot kissing the ground before carrying her towards the intact note. "Where could you be…?" She questioned, her eyes landing on the microwave before opening it and noticing that the snack too was untouched.

"Rin…?" She whispered out, her voice surprising her when it broke slightly.

Sakurin walked slowly towards the entrance that led to their rooms and took a turn that would lead her to her sister's bedroom. Nothing was touched – her bed was made, and there were no clothes thrown on the floor like she knew her sister did whenever she came home from work.

"R-Rin…?" An unexpected lump lodged in her throat.

She reached out to touch the cold bed, her eyes glued to her hand that was shaking. Sakurin didn't know why she felt like déjà vu was taking her over. She couldn't explain why her heart was contracting painfully as she looked around the small room, feeling a wave of claustrophobia.

"…She's probably…." Sakurin chuckled nervously, easing down on the bed while she brushed her bangs out of her face, "She's probably working extra late tonight," Even though she tried to convince herself, she knew it was all in vain as she saw her sister's digital clock flashing _3:48AM_.

Curling up in a ball on her sister's bed, Sakurin screwed her eyes shut as thick raindrops forced themselves past her lids.

"_Mama where… Where are you going..?" The fear in the seven-year old girl's face had the little toddler that hid behind a partly closed door blink in confusion as she gazed at the packed suitcase beside their mother._

"_Ah – sweetie…" The older woman with dull stringy hair and dilated brown eyes shifted around the room franticly. "You…You know mama and her business trips," She chuckled softly, inching closer to her eldest with a wide smile on her face._

_Little Sakurin couldn't understand her mama's behavior, nor could she recognize the doubt swirling in her older sister's gaze._

"_Then why are __**all**__ of your things packed?" Rin asked in a voice filled with skeptic before folding her arms while she tapped her foot impatiently against the chipped tiling on the floor._

_Her mama cursed loudly, making the hidden toddler jump from the sudden outburst, before grasping her hair tightly while glaring at her daughter. "Why do you constantly ask me questions?" She groaned tiredly with a roll of her eyes. "I'm the fucking mother, not you!"_

_Rin cringed. "Gomen mama…" She relaxed lightly. "It's just that – I don't like it when you go away… I always feel like you're not coming back."_

_Making an annoyed sound in her throat, their mother threw her head back with a silent pray. "I don't fucking care," Taking out a cigarette, she rushed to the kitchen for a match to light it up. "You and that clingy kid in there are driving me crazy," Taking a long drag of her cancer stick, she spoke as smoke rushed out with her words, "…And staying here – with your father and the both of you girls – GAH… It's a fucking nightmare!" Chuckling, she kept the cig in between her lips before easing down to grab her bags._

_As Rin's little ear listened to her mother's confession, she couldn't help but catch flies with her mouth. "Um, you do know that we're your kids – and Sakie is just a baby!" She stressed out the last part, taking a closer step to her mother as she moved her hands about in exaggeration. "Even I know that babies are clingy mama!"_

_The woman ignored her, taking a long drag of her cigarette before puffing out thick smoke as her wild orbs darted around the small room, making sure she didn't forget anything._

_The little one that was hidden smiled at her older sister, mocking her actions with her hand as her smile spread into a huge grin. She didn't quite understand the conversation but she knew that her big sister was always right. "Yay wittle wig wisster," She gurgled, sticking a thumb in her mouth while watching the scene unfold._

"_Mama!" Rin stressed when she continued to ignore her, now searching the kitchen for any food she could run with. "Are you even listening to me? I asked where you'll be going."_

"_Nun-ya…"_

"_Ma…–…"_

"_I said – None – yah – __**fucking**__business!" She screamed, the thick smoke floating around the irritated woman. Damn, how she hated having to deal with these pesky brats! She couldn't wait to get away and just do her – that would definitely be when she starts to truly live her life._

_The hidden toddler quirked her brows in question, still not old enough to understand the meaning of the conversation at hand._

"_Mama!" Rin gasped, walking towards her mother and clingy to her waist, "You know we all love you and worry about you!" Rin smiled while looking up in her mother's disgusted visage. "And am sure daddy would want to know where you'll be."_

_The woman rolled her eyes._

_Sakurin jumped back slightly when she saw her big sister being pushed away from their mother, he body connecting painfully against the edge of the counter before giving into her pain and sliding to the ground. _

_Tears sprang to both Sakurin and especially Rin's eyes quickly, making their huge brown doe shine with tears._

"_Don't touch me!" The woman scoffed in disgust._

"_But mama…"_

"_Look – I ain't coming back!" She finally voice, her cigarette almost reaching its end as she fingered yet another one waiting for her use. "If I come back here to some pesky kids and a clueless asshole of a husband, it'll be like committing suicide – and I'm not yet ready to die." She smiled and took up some canned food before walking over to her luggage._

_When she heard a couple impatient honking of a horn outside, followed by a stream of cursing and insults that were aimed at her, the woman's whole figure started to shake as she rushed to get everything in order. While she took another drag of her cigarette, she threw it on the floor, stepping on it as she gazed ghostly at the eldest before catching herself and rolling her eyes, lighting up yet another cigarette._

"_I…I can't… I don't understand mama," Wailing in agony and a sense of abandonment, Rin huddled on the floor where she sat, her water gaze begging for understanding._

"_It's not hard sweetie," She hadn't look at her daughter as she rushed to the door before pausing – her back still to her. "This life… A wife… A mother… I never wanted it. Sakurin just keeps crying, keeps on being such a fucking nuisance!"_

"_Sakie is just a fucking baby!"_

_Rin hadn't known where the sudden anger came from, nor did the curse word as it was a first, but she loved the way it made her whole body relax from the annoyance momentarily._

_Her mother turned around slightly, astonished at her daughter's choice of word._

"_Until your little ass gets a kid – Don't you dare judge me!"_

_The anger came back full force._

"_Are you fucking kidding me mama?" Easing up against the counter, Rin pinned her mother with a hateful gaze. "You're talking as if you're on something that sends people fucking insane."_

_Having heard enough of her daughter's newly potty mouth, the tousle woman stalked towards her daughter until she was standing right in front of her. "You should know your place… Respect is in order Rin."_

_Rin scoffed, folding her little arms tightly across her chest._

"_Seeing the way you're acting and you wanting to leave us – I don't see how I can respect you mama."_

_Her mother bit her lips in anger, and even little Sakurin knew that such display of body language was never good. Sakurin was happy however that her mom wasn't in that dizzy phase that she was use to after her mama came home late at nights. Usually during those times her mother could get real active, throwing, yelling and even hitting… Sakurin shuddered at the memory she had of her mama, wishing that the happiness outweighed her sadness._

"_This is exactly what I mean!" Her mama hissed, gripping Rin by the collar of her shirt and shaking her like a rag doll. "I can't stand it with either one of you! I'll get gray hair before my fucking time."_

_Rin grit her teeth as tears burned her eyes, her nose flaring in animosity. "That would do you good rather than how washed up you're looking lately."_

_The maturity and awareness in Rin's eyes made their mother gawked in shock. She couldn't care much if her daughter knew of her true job, really she didn't but the possibility of her knowing it and using it against her through her evident dislike is what made their mother that much angry._

_Rin may be but a seven year old, though she wasn't stupid as to what her mother did at times. Living in this small washed up neighborhood, Rin heard plenty rumors and she'd glimpsed a little of naughtiness on the old television to know what such rumors meant. Of course at first, Rin never wanted to believe such accusation – it was never her time to be exposed to such, but she remembered seeing her mother leaving an alley way with a guy, fixing her clothes before taking money from him._

_She never did say anything about back then._

"_You know Rin," Her mother started, releasing her roughly before taking a step away from her. "You may be young but you're quite smart for your age…" She smirked for some unknown reason, taking up her luggage and backing away. _

"_No thanks to you!" Rin screamed, her tears spilling like thick raindrops. "I can't believe you would leave us so willingly. Aren't we your angels anymore mama?"_

_Her mother laughed._

"_Leaving you girls would be better than staying," A sad smile touched her lips as she neared the door. "I've already admitted how much I hate such life with you and Sakie as well as your father – it's not for me," With her hands on the door she gave a wider smile, the crow feet at her eyes intensify. "The life I've chosen would only taint the both of you."_

"_Then **change** your life mama!" Rin fell to her knees in a heap, her eyes locked with her mama, "If not for papa, then change is for us – no… change it for little Sakie!"_

"_That is something I cannot – I…" She paused, not being able to admit once again how much that little carefree girl could make her so fucking mad. She couldn't stand being around her, not even Rin – and distancing herself is for the best. At least then they could be safe from her, because not even her herself knew what could happen to them if she stayed._

_Rin sighed, her eyes pinning their mother with a loathsome gaze. "You're fucking pathetic," She forced out through clenched teeth, never broking eye contact with her mama. "You aren't fit to be called 'mama', or even be a mother in the first place,"_

_Her mother grinned. "Aint that what I've been saying all along?"_

_Rin puffed out her mouth in a cute pout. "Just go – go and don't ever come back – spare us the fucking heartache."_

"_Although I can't give you or Sakie the love you both deserve from a mother…tell Sakie…" She paused before continuing with a loud sigh. "Tell her I'm sorry… And…And I love her – the both of you."_

_Rin said nothing._

_Sakurin watched tearfully as her mama left, never to return for as long as she lived. She turned her watery spheres towards her sister, praying that she'll find the strength to stalk after their parent and demand she stay._

_Yet as Rin didn't move, Sakurin gaze became steely, wondering why her sister was not pushing forward to bring back their mama!_

"_Why?" She whispered irately, stomping her little foot in aggravation before throwing herself on her bed to muffle her cries in the pillow._

Sakurin's eyes popped open, tears making her blind as she cuddled more into her sister's blanket, praying a silent prayer for her sister's quick and safe return.

"Don't leave me like mama did…" She sniffled painfully, letting her sister's sent sooth her worried heart.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

The broken girl in the cage opposite the newly turned human girl eyed her dingy fingers intently, her thoughts straying to the creature that undoubtedly held her heart. Even with the way things turned out, having found out that he was deceitful towards her – while not lying to her at the same time in some messed up way, she could silently admit that she still loved him dearly.

Such a fool she was.

Not only had her naivety caused her much distraught, it only served as a means of mocking her initially and she had to chuckle at the irony. First her naivety to love so freely – even though the man she loved was shrouded in mystery, then she had to go and trust another, just because he happened to rescue her from a speeding car one day, and not only that – the most shameful trust of them all was the one she held for the tearful girl beside her.

Rin sighed tiredly.

Yes she was tired of all the shit that's being transpiring throughout her life as of late.

"Don't even start again," Rin whispered, her head pulsing in pain as another wave of nausea shook her, "I'm tired of hearing the same ol' shit over and over again," She dragged on, her head lolling to the side to gaze at the unsettled girl beside her.

Pressing herself closer to the bars of the cage, Virnette found herself gripping tightly on those very bars, wishing that she still had the strength to snap them like a twig. "I'm… I'm sorry!" She replied once again, her tears rushing down her cinnamon colored skin, praying for understanding. "Lately, I've been meaning to tell you countless of time – I really was!" Shaking her head in the positive, she hoped Rin could read her honesty. "In the end though, I felt that being kept in the dark would keep you save from the life that's mines."

"You knew who I was in love with all along," Rin clarified, a hint of wonder in her voice as she ignored what Virnette just said. "So basically," She started, her hand palming her chest, "_I_ was the fool gushing like some asshole about the man – the _vampire_ I fell for." She chuckled, a look of surprise on her face – though no sort of emotions rose from her eyes. "You knew Sesshomaru; in fact – I bet you were that girl who he fought the night in the alley, and again you were on the rooftop," Rin paused as she let the imaged flooded through her, refreshing her mind of the first night that gave her a taste of Sesshomaru's lips, to the night where she took those kisses for granted – not knowing it would have been the last.

"All I wanted was to protect you from that Sesshomaru," Virnette spat his name, her narrowed eyes doing anything but masking her blatant hatred for him. "He was guaranteed to hurt you!" Turning now worried eyes on Rin, she tried to make herself small, so that she could bring herself even closer to Rin, "I knew if I put the idea of Eriko coming back into the picture that it would not only rattle that bastard's mind but it would also set you free of him…It's the least I could have –…"

Rin's sudden eyes that pinned her with so much shock and hatred made the words seize their spilling from her mouth. "_You_ were the one who had that Eriko come back?" Rin scoffed in mock humor, "After all you see me went through, knowing how I felt for Sesshomaru – you went and brought her back?"

"I did it all to protect you!"

"_Who the fuck told you I needed protection_?" Rin hissed, her angry spheres shrinking Virnette down to size.

Virnette cringed; knowing that the moment Rin used any curse words meant she was truly pissed off. Following Rin's action by standing on her knees and gripping the bar for some sort of control, Virnette took Rin's anger head on. "He would have hurt you sooner or later; I just didn't want you to get too deep before it broke you…"

"That's all my decision in the long run," Rin shook her head in utter disbelief – not recognizing who this girl before her could be. "I would have chosen to learn from my mistake rather than someone _form_ a fucking situation to push forth a mistake!"

"You don't know him like I do…" Virnette reasoned, outstretching a hand of hers to hold Rin's softly. "He's not good for you Rinnie…"

Rin watched the chocolate hand covering her milky one with a ghostly look forming through her lashes. "Well seeing that you've done what was needed to be done," She started slowly, moving her hand away from the warmth of her friend, "I guess now I'll never find out the kind of person he is the way you do, now would I?"

"Rin…"

"Don't…" Shaking her head, Rin sat down on the uncomfortable concrete, her back now turn to Virnette. "There's no point in trying to explain things to me now just because I happen to find out your identity by dumb luck."

"Don't say that…" With her voice cracking, Virnette found it a little difficult to speak as her throat ran dry. "I know in time I would have told you…"

"Really?" Cutting her off, Rin turned slightly towards her, eyes narrowed to slits, "Can you honestly say that you would have told me who you truly are if I was never in this position?" When Virnette's gaze fell to the ground, Rin smiled ruefully, "You were much better at lying before; I can vouch for that since I was the fool you constantly lied to."

Sighing loudly as her tears rushed down like flowing river, Virnette huddled in the corner of the cage, her knees to her chin while she hugged them closer, wishing for this nightmare to end. The longing gaze that lingered over to Rin prayed that in some way she'd understand why she did what she did, realizing that it was all for her. All Virnette wanted was for Rin to live a safe and normal life – away from vampires and all the nocturnal things that brought people to their knees in fright.

"You speak of Sesshomaru with so much hatred,"

Hearing Rin's voice cut through the thick silence was music to Virnette's ears, and she perked up quickly, eager to digest all that Rin would say.

"…And I can't begin to know or understand why you hate him so much," Rin glanced at Virnette a little, her eyes void of emotions, too tired to keep such strong feelings coursing through her tired body. "…But you and Sesshomaru are not so different; there's no deny the blood-relation between the both of you."

The last word made Virnette cringe at the facts, hating how observant Rin was.

Rin let her lips curved slightly; finally realizing that Virnette is _Keiko_, the same sibling that Takeshi spoke of. It wasn't hard for her to figure it out; not when the puzzle pieces were suddenly beginning to become an easy task to put together. Deep down, her heart went out for Virnette, sad to see how foolish she became, especially knowing how strong she truly is.

Sighing, Rin shook her head in distain.

"Both you and Sesshomaru have one thing in common – and that's the tongue of a lair."

Gasping at Rin's comment, Virnette eased up swiftly, her eyes narrowing as her teeth gritted in anger. She worked so hard, so fucking hard to distant herself from her family, hating that they let that fucking Naraku get away with his actions as if it was nothing! Yes she truly knew that he was the bastard who ruined her family, but if anyone was to truly be blamed then it was only Inutaisho and his damn family.

"Don't fucking put me in the same category as that vile asshole," She seethed, her brown eyes flashing silver as her anger grew. "You may know a little of _something_ but you don't have the right to say such a thing!" Virnette's eyes started to water as her voice shook with the emotions overtaking her. "Those pompous assholes didn't lose a damn _thing_," She gripped the bar, the pain from such action too numb for her to give a damn; "They let my whole family get slaughter and didn't lift one fucking finger!"

Taken aback by the sudden change in Virnette's attitude, Rin couldn't help but listen with her mouth slightly ajar.

"I had to watch my mom get slaughter by that fucking Naraku," She spat, her eyes darting to the vampire in question who sat with his legs crossed, a huge grin kissing his lips. "He _ripped_ the fetus of my unborn sibling out of my _screaming_ mother," Virnette fell back her eyes screwing shut as the memories slammed against her.

Suddenly finding the voice to speak, Rin eased closer to the cage, extending her good arm to reach for Virnette – even though she chose to ignore Rin's hand. Rin couldn't stop the tears that suddenly filled her eyes, consumed with the hurt Virnette was feeling.

"Keiko…"

Why she even called her by her rightful name was beyond Rin's understanding, but it was too late to take it back now, and with the sudden look of fright that literally shook Virnette – Rin would have given her right arm to take it back.

Virnette froze before her body began shaking uncomfortably when she heard her given name – the name that she hated so much now that it couldn't be called by the voices she wanted to hear. Her parents were forever gone and so was that beautiful name that always made her smile jubilantly.

But still…

_Keiko_ rang throughout her head, turning into a rough, scratchy shout filled with nothing but a shrill of fear and sorrow.

"_Keiko!"_

_The scream and shouts of the little one's name didn't do much to pull her out of her trance. How could it prove to be effective when she had just witness the slaughtering of her own mother? _

"_O…ka…OKAASAN!" _

_As her little feet gave out, forcing her to the ground as she wailed for her mother – tears blinding her from the smiling, yet lifeless image of her 'kaasan –, Keiko couldn't help the sobs that escape her, traumatized by the picture displaying around her._

_Fire spread around the campsite, enclosing the small family who had planned a weekend away from everyone, hoping to enjoy the quietness their private forest always provided them with._

_Keiko looked up hesitantly from where her head kissed the dirty ground, her breath hitching just as the man who stood above her mother, with his hand blooded from ripping out her little sister or brother, walked slowly towards her. The wide sadistic smile he displayed made her quiver, followed by the bile rising in her throat when she saw him lick her bloodied unborn sibling, chuckling with mirth._

"_Keiko!" _

_She suddenly realized the image of the man was gone, replaced by a tall figure shrouded in darkness. Smiling through her pain at seeing her father, Keiko eased up on her hands, her tears flowing as relief washed over her. "Papa!" She cried, struggling to her little feet, the tears never holding up. "Papa… they took – they took 'kaasan…" She cried, wiping her eyes harshly with the back of her dirty hand. "Okaasan… She's… She's…."_

_Before she could finish her revelation, Keiko felt her hair being pulled forcefully from the back, making her connect to the ground so hard that her little mouth gurgled out blood._

_It all happened in a flash for Keiko's little eyes – but she couldn't forget it even if she tried._

_The evil men with black eyes – eyes that perplex her since she was only use to seeing her mother's chocolate orbs, her dad's golden and red orbs as well as her siblings silver eyes – tugged at her roughly, which made her papa turn around swiftly, fighting them off with one blow to protect his precious 'blessed child' before scooping her up in his arms._

"_Shh, chibi – papa's got you…Papa won't let anything bad happy to his happy child… " His first reassuring smile suddenly turned painful and Keiko had to grip her papa's face between her small hands tightly, questioning why he wasn't walking anymore, but instead sinking slowly to the ground._

"_What's the matter…." Her questioning orbs started to water profusely. "…PAPA!" She growled, her chocolate eyes flashing silver, "PAPA GET UP!"_

_When he fell to the ground, her form cradled in his arms protectively, Keiko couldn't believe she'd missed the amount of blood rushing from so many wounds. She cried her little eyes out before crawling out of his tender hold, looking behind her to see multiple fresh slashes adorning his back, tearing his clothes open._

_She shuddered from the scene, gritting her teeth in anger when she noticed the same man who killed her mother walking tauntingly towards her._

"_Papa…." She whispered, turning her gaze from the evil man and crawling towards her father, "Papa…" She called again, biting her arm and pressing the open wound to his mouth, "You… You have to…" When he continued to shake his head, refusing to drink her blood, she couldn't help but grow angrier, her small fists pounding her father's shoulder. "We can't lose you papa!"_

"_Kamiko…" _

_In a flash, Yashomaru's eldest daughter was before them, her petite form shuddering from the disaster before her. Though she stood at a mere 4'6 – her young mind not yet prepared for such a battle – she stood tall and strong, her long hair blowing rapidly in the wind as her silver eyes shone with determination._

"_Take your sister – find your brother and get out of here!"_

_When she peeled the tearful Keiko from their papa's hold, she hesitated, refusing to leave her dad where he laid. "Papa…I can't just leave," She narrowed her eyes at the man a few yards from them, noticing that he had stalled in his trek, a mirthless grin darkening his already darken features._

_Yashomaru snarled at being defied, easing up into a standing position and blocking his daughters from the man's line of vision. "I cannot protect any of you if you're still here." He turned his crimson eyes upon them. _

"_Now __**go**__," He barked, making Kamiko skid backwards from the force of his blazing power._

Virnette shuddered, her blank orbs gazing down at her shaking hands. "There was so much of my papa's blood – so much…" Virnette's voice was soft, but a whisper against Rin's strained ears as she ghostly held her hands captive in her vision. "…And _I_ was the one who caused more – who caused him to die…"

"Don't…"

Virnette snapped out of her trance, her eyes narrowing with anger suddenly, forcing more tears passed her lids. "…But still – my uncle knew of the man who killed my family, and he didn't do a fucking thing!"

Rin jumped back from yet such a drastic change in her friend's attitude. She was switching emotions rather quickly and it was slightly nerve-racking for Rin. "I had no idea…"

"Of course you didn't – I was only a lying friend of yours," She said pathetically, her watery sphere shifting to the ground in shame.

"Don't say that," Rin swallowed the lump in her throat, not realizing how her friend may have been hurting – even though she might not have known anything. But looking back on how carefree Virnette was, and how she was always the one cheering up Rin from another 'episode' from Sakurin, or even with Sesshomaru after being dumped – she realized that Virnette always consoled her… _always._

'_Even that time on the rooftop – when I didn't know it was her at the time… She tried to comfort me…'_

Gulping painfully, Rin smiled slightly. "Only now realizing that you're Takeshi's little sister – only now can I understand a little bit of your pain."

Virnette stayed silent, not even in the mood to question how close she knew of her brother or how close they actually were. She just let herself wallow in the silence, trying to collect her thoughts and shame. After all, that flashback left her far more shaken up than she'd openly let on. The haunting image of her mother drugged her into a fresh wave of hatred and loneliness. And as she thought more on it, the hatred for Inutaisho and his happy family only made the loathing and solitude that much more prominent.

"I hate that name…" She finally breathed out the soft whisper that Rin didn't fully hear – nor did she get the chance to question as another party invaded their conversation.

Naraku finally chose that time to stand, his hands clapping slowly as he grinned from one human to the other. "Aren't little chats of getting to know each other just so…_splendid_?"

He chuckled loudly when his only reply was a deadly glare from both humans.

Letting his lingering gaze seize Virnette's hungry vengeful eyes, Naraku smirked slightly; surprised by how her usually composed manner was easily broken down by the simple name her parents had gifted her with. Just the thought of the past made his groin grow with pleasure, remembering the look on all their faces as he took away lives they all cherished. That sickening smirk of his grew a little more, acknowledging her stupidity at the time for without it, he probably would have been dead.

"It's all thanks to you, _Keiko_," He teased, cackling annoyingly as she shivered from whatever memory her mind was conjuring forth. "If you hadn't disobeyed your father's request, then he wouldn't have been distracted…"

"…You're victory was by sheer luck," Rin summarized, trying to get his focus away from the broken girl beside her, "What a pitiable way to bask in something that was only bestowed upon you by _fucking accident_," She seethed.

Naraku growled at her, suddenly appearing before her and snaking his arm between the bars, gripping her hair tightly and yanking her upwards.

Rin cried out in pain as her head banged against the rusty iron, and she found that the shocking pain forced her to stay conscious which in a way made her grateful.

"Rin!" Virnette cried out, the hollowness seeping from her form at hearing the cry of her best friend.

"I've just about had it with you and that loose mouth of yours!" Naraku gripped a bar closest to Virnette, before swiftly moving his hand away from her, breaking the bars in the process and giving him more access to the annoying bitch whose head he was tempted to snap off.

Virnette felt helpless as she watched the scene before her act out, wanting to turn her head away but refusing to let her eyes wander. As the hatred in her for the man only grew to heights unknown, she longed for the time where she could get her true powers back.

She growled; flinching when she watched as Naraku dragged Rin on the floor by her hair, releasing her and letting her slide against the wall. She groaned when she heard Rin screamed in pain from the contact, her body bruising as blood stained her mouth.

"Ri…."

"Is that all you got?" Rin whispered, spitting out the blood that formed in her mouth with a crooked smile. She gasped silently, feeling a pointed shoe connect with her belly, which forced her to cough up even more blood.

"You fucking little b –…"

"Shut up Rin!" Virnette cried, gripping the bars so tightly that blood started to seep from her hands.

Rin smiled softly, forcing herself into a sitting position as she gazed at Virnette's tear stricken face. "It's not…" She felt the air cutting off from her as she was once again gripped by the neck, and dragged up against the wall with her feet dangling off of the floor.

"…Your fault," She choked out, just as darkness welcomed her.

Virnette felt her control slipping even more, and she felt her lips moving, forming a word that she'd long since told herself she would never call – not even if she was on her dying bed.

"_Ani –…" _Virnette felt like she was hyperventilating as she tried to form a word that's been long forgotton._ "Ani.. Ani…Aniki!"_

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Sitting quietly outside of Rin's bedroom window, he hid his golden spheres behind closed lids, listening intently to the now even breathing of Sakurin. Even though she had to cry herself to sleep, he was happy that she'd let her consciousness slip from her as to relieve her from the worry of her absent sister.

"Rin…"

He exhaled loudly, sending a silent pray for her safety.

He knew that he should be out there looking for her; he knew that his unsettled heart would love nothing more than to do so…

"But Sesshomaru would kill me,"

Although he didn't mean that in the literal, he couldn't turn a blind eye on the fact that Rin was indeed Sesshomaru's chosen one – and the last thing he would think to do is mess with someone's chosen one; especially his own relative. Furthermore, he knew for a fact that his cousin would want to be the one to save Rin and there was nothing – good or evil – that would stand in the way of him doing so.

"Besides – Rin would want someone to watch over her sister," He suddenly yawned widely, tears springing from the corner of his eyes. "…I'm feeling sluggish," Smacking his lips together while he scratched the side of his face; he let himself smile slightly while his mind wondered to the sleeping teen a few feet from him. She reminded him so much of her sister in so many ways, but he could tell that she was also hurting like her sister… in so many ways.

And more hurt was guaranteed to come. He definitely knew that from the guy she was in love with. Takeshi wasn't any love/relationship guru, but he sense liars when he wanted to, and even though he have no doubt that the boy loved Sakurin – there was another present – another girl he couldn't let go…

"I can smell her stench on him – it was fresh," Leaving him to ponder how deep his lies went, and if he didn't care for the consequences that he'd bestow such oath on his own mother's grave.

Shaking his head in disbelief, Takeshi took a peak in the room, noticing that whatever Rin's little sister was dreaming, that it was no good from the way her face was screwing up in pain and worry. He eyed her a little longer, blinking a couple times when she sighed in bliss before snuggling closer to the pillow that smelled so much like Rin.

"Don't worry little one," He started, jumping into the small window silently as he walked closer to her until he was standing directly in front of her. "I can't protect you from your inner demons, but I can make sure you're alright from those that can harm you from the outside..."

Hunching over a little, he moved some hair out of her face, listening as she made a soft noise before shifting for a more comfortable position.

Ah – Takeshi couldn't believe what he was becoming. Once ago he'd told himself he wouldn't worry about no one, except his sister Keiko – yet here he was, watching over an obnoxious little girl who's older sister he had come to care for deeply. He still remembered the bright smile on her face whenever he did something – which he still had no idea of what he would specifically do– and then he also remembered how easy it was for her to become happy. She was a rather extraordinary girl who settles for simple ordinary things.

His mind also would never let him forget that breathtaking kiss they shared…

"You have a magnificent sister," He mumbled, his sharp gaze watching the sleeping girl before him closely.

Sakurin smiled in her sleep.

Turning his head from the girl, he screwed his blank eyes shut, a sudden imagine of a frightfully and tearful Rin in the arms of Naraku. Damn that asshole who seemed to be behind _everything! _Takeshi wouldn't love anything more than to gut him slowly and methodically, all the while making sure the ass was well alive. The memory of what he did haunted him to this day, and he wish he was braver back then to help out his father. If he wasn't such a scared little one then he knew his dad would still be here with him… He mother wouldn't have to endure such a painful death.

And Kamiko….

"I'm sorry…"

When Sakurin started to stir in her sleep, he cursed silently for losing it briefly, and by the time the little girl's lid had lifted to reveal confused chocolate sphere, he was already outside, hidden from her view.

Takeshi resumed his seat, folding his arms and resting the back of his head against the roof, letting his gaze admire the bright moon above him that bathed him in its natural serene glow. He was about to let his lids flutter close, but found he couldn't do so…

"_Aniki!"_

There was only one person in the whole world that used to call him that.

Moving into a standing position rather quickly, he didn't even bother to wonder why she was suddenly calling him by that name, nor did he wonder why she was even calling him to begin with.

His gaze was locked on the far end of the city, his bright golden ball of worry that was usually filled with ennui locked on a destination. With one final look at Sakurin, he apologized to her softly before disappearing in a blur.

As Takeshi's blurred form jump from building to building, he couldn't help but wonder what was going on at Naraku's and he still couldn't understand why he couldn't sense his sister. He increased his already impeccable speed, pushing himself forward towards his desired destination.

"I'm on my way chibi…."

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Izayoi narrowed her eyes with determination, gliding swiftly towards her speeding son. Quickly bending her knees for leverage, she threw herself forward, landing a few feet in front of Sesshomaru, but then cursed lightly when she noticed he skidded to a stop before running in a different direction to his right.

"Sesshy!" She screamed, stomping a foot of hers in frustration so hard that the road crack. Izayoi's bright and heated spheres flashed red with anger.

Knowing that his anger and disobedience was coming from her keeping secrets from him, she still didn't like the way he was acting out – blatantly ignoring her and refusing to understand. His reckless behavior was what they did _not_ need at a time like this! Just because they were the strongest of the clans, didn't give it the right for them to be snobby with such powers. Even the strongest fell, and as much as she hated to admit it – Yashomaru was a good example. Being powerful does not protect one from loving, and as she and Inutaisho have come to realized – Naraku was very clever and he enjoyed using that particular emotion to his advantage; Sesshomaru, the once Ice Prince, was no different.

Sesshomaru growled in aggravation, the smell of his mother nearing him no matter how hard he pushed himself. He knew he couldn't out run her; she was the fastest of _Inutaisho_ himself, making her small form the fastest creatural to date, but that didn't stop him from openly pissing on the facts.

Having to find out that all this time, his parents knew of Naraku's whereabouts literally fucked with him, and angered him beyond explanation. How could one's mother witness the pain and agony of their child, crying pathetically for feeling like a complete failure, and not tug at their heart-strings to tell him anything?

"Even give me a damn hint or something," He growled, taking his eyes from the path before him to look behind him, noticing for the first time that he wasn't sensing him mother anymore.

Sesshomaru smirked in triumph.

The second he slowed down, he soon came to realize such action was a big mistake on his behalf. With his head hitting the concrete, and a small yet powerful body pinning him to the ground; there was nothing much he could do but curse loudly for his luck during such a dire time. It was bad enough to be had by your own mother, but the fact that it was a pixie female over all, should shame any sort of man. Sesshomaru gritted his teeth, cursing under his breath once again when he tried to free himself, only to feel his body being pushed deeper into the concrete.

"It's rude to curse in the presence of a lady," Her angelic voice scolded, her gloved hands palming her son's chest to keep him immobile.

Sesshomaru flashed crimson fury at her, making her calm expression crinkled into worry and regret. Refusing to even utter a word, Sesshomaru puffed out his cheeks immaturely, refusing to let his angered gaze waver off his mother.

"Oh chibi," Izayoi started, easing up in her straddled position with apology swirling in the depth of her now black eyes. "Please don't give me that look," She slanted her lips downwards when he still refused to talk to her.

Even if Izayoi wanted to get angry, she couldn't find it in her heart to. Being kept in darkness over something so detrimental in their life would have anyone in their right mind acting out like Sesshomaru – even worse than him if Inuyasha was to have been in Sesshomaru's position.

"We all want Naraku dead," She started, leaning forward to cup Sesshomaru's face lightly but eased back slowly when he swiftly jerked his head away from her touch.

Sesshomaru didn't care for her petty excuses. If he wasn't finishing up with that Eriko and happen to listen in on who was home, then he probably wouldn't have known that his parents knew all this time. Then there was Kouga! That bastard was to answer to _him_, never mind that his father was the head of everything! Is there no loyalty in anyone these days? Sesshomaru closed his eyes tiredly, still perplex as to why they felt like this Naraku was some god amongst them, knowing that the freak was a black-eyed asshole trying to fit in. The simpleton could in no way compare to the great Inutaisho and his family, so this whole 'caution' bullshit was just not needed!

The man killed the almighty Yashomaru for crying out loud!

How could one let such a heinous act go unaccounted for over the past centuries?

"The way your acting now just proves how naïve you are Sesshomaru," His mother's invading voice only added to the pile of statements he wished to burn along with whoever spoke them.

"If wanting revenge makes me naïve, then so be it," He whispered, shifting his eyes from his mother to her legs before quickly grabbing them and pushing her off of him.

But being who she was, she overcame it, back flipping on her hands before changing directions to back flip towards him, using her legs to tackle him to the ground by the neck.

"God dammit!" He cursed, but still refused to give him.

With hair that flowed like black silk and eyes as red as blood, Sesshomaru grasped both his mother's leg, ducking out of their hold and preparing to throw her as far away from him as possible, but the grin on her face gave him doubts which caused him to pause in his actions.

No one needed to tell him it was a mistake.

Izayoi's flexible pixie form allowed her to bend her body forward so her hands could lock with her son's collar, before jerking her leg from his hold and throwing him into a building. Before Sesshomaru could peel himself from the wall, his mother was there to aid him, but slammed him against the opposite wall causing him to grunt slightly as she pinned him with a foot of hers by his neck.

"Let me go this instant!" It was all Sesshomaru could say, seeing that any means of escape was futile when it came to his parents – especially his mother.

"I cannot allow that Sesshy," She smiled slightly. "I would be foolish to let you go, knowing that you're not prepared."

"Prepared?" He gawked at her as if she was stupid. "Why does a red eye such as myself need to prepare for a black-eyed asshole who needs hostages to prove himself rather than challenging me head on?"

"Oh chibi…" Izayoi thinned her lips disapprovingly at her eldest, ashamed to see how their gift as the greatest can cause him to be _the_ _asshole_ that's as pompous as one could get. "You have so much to learn."

Squaring shoulders, narrowed orbs and a set jaw, Sesshomaru growled low in his throat at his mother's chastisement.

"Naraku has Rin –…"

"You holding me here isn't helping to rescue Rin."

Izayoi sighed at her son's attitude. If anyone told her that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha weren't related, she would burn them instantly where they stood. Both her sons were so much alike – the only difference was that Sesshomaru knew how to hide his true feelings easily whereas Inuyasha was always the expressive one. But now that Rin came into her eldest's life… His emotions couldn't help but be as easy-to-read as Inuyasha's.

"I ordered Kouga to keep a closer eye on you," Izayoi started, taking her foot from her son's neck slowly; cautious yet also positive that he wouldn't dare try another attempt of a vain escape. "He told me that he saw a change in you anytime this human girl was around."

"Her name is Rin," Sesshomaru grumpily stated.

Izayoi smiled, enjoying the boyish look her son was portraying. She would love to meet the girl who captured her son's heart and caused this magnificent change before her. Even though he was once in love with Eriko, Sesshomaru often had to hide his affections, since back in the days when they were viewed as royalties, interactions with slaves beyond work relations were forbidden. Although Izayoi knew of Sesshomaru and Eriko, she often turned a blind eye on it, glad to see that her son was finally opening up to someone outside of his clan and more importantly, his_ race_. She always had _hope_ for her son, that he'll find true love even if it was someone whom society saw unfit for love itself.

"Rin," She started, the smile spreading as Sesshomaru pointedly avoided eye contact with her. "She was the only person who was worthy enough to have lunch with you – was what I was told. You would have long conversations with her, before and after classes. Once she even braided your hair while she opened up to you for the first time," Pausing when she witness a slight blush dusting over Sesshomaru's cheeks, Izayoi grinned widely, her dimples deepening with glee. "Even the first time the both of you kissed." Throwing him a sneaky look that made him blush even deeper, Izayoi couldn't help but giggle excitedly. "I was told it was intense and the way you moved … chibi – you were like a flashing sign large enough for the entire world to see."

Sesshomaru opened his mouth to say something, but he paused – the embarrassment hitching his words in his throat. The knowledge of what his mother had about him and Rin made him rake his brain to see if she did that mind thing on him. He remembered once when he was younger and both her and his father did it on some vampires to get information out of them. Surely back then, he hadn't a clue just what it was then, but as he grew older and read about their history – possible powers and everything, he understood just what they were truly capable of. Such capabilities were mostly towards his parents rather than him and his brother since they were still very young in vampire years – nothing more than teenagers.

"Kouga was the informer," She voiced, answering the question swirling in his eyes. "Kouga has been our informer for some time now – and after hearing that your late night outings were really just to look over some human girl, I became curious. I couldn't out right ask you, since I trust in you to tell me if something is wrong…"

"Yet you had someone spy on me," He clarified, his amber eyes shining intensely beneath the moonlight's gaze. "That doesn't seem like someone you'd trust."

"I…" Sighing, she took a step closer to him, her palms touching his face lightly. "I worry for you and your brother, Sesshomaru. No matter how strong you all are, the worry of a mother never diminishes."

Sesshomaru didn't say anything.

"After what happened between you and Eriko, you became wounded," She pressed a palm over his heart. "The ice was so thick – no one outside your family could get pass it to embrace the warmth you had to give so bountifully." Midnight clashed with troubled amber, trying to get him to see things in her point of view. "Yet for some reason, Rin came into your life and she had the pureness – the right essence to free your troubled heart and care for it like any chosen one would."

"Mother…"

"Sesshomaru," She cut him off, a tender smile tugging at her heartstrings. "The feeling you have for her clouds your senses. Kouga has been like your shadow for many nights while you were with Rin and not once had you notice him."

The truth forced him to close his eyes in shame. He couldn't deny it even if he wanted because as it stands, he truly hadn't notice Kouga at all whenever he was with Rin. Having his awareness dulled so much, all because of the strong-willed yet simple minded girl he'd come to care for deeply, caused him to fear what may have lied ahead for them in the future…

"Naraku knows your feelings for Rin."

"So that's the weapon he chooses to break me with?"

Izayoi nodded solemnly.

"I am still level-headed mother," He argued, ignoring the ache in his chest just as an image of Rin's terrified express flashed in front of him. "I can still beat him and get Rin back,"

"It's too dangerous – who knows what he has planned – or what he might be doing –…"

"Which is but a few reason to get her from him quickly!" He barked, making his mother jumped at the sudden outburst. "I can't just sit around, knowing that he has her – especially after hearing Kouga's frantic confession!"

Nothing that she say would deter his mind from saving his chosen one, and with such obvious notion in play, Izayoi knew there was no reason for her to waste her time and try get her son to go home and calm his mind.

"I won't let you go alone."

A slow smile crept along Sesshomaru's lips as the words sank in. Knowing that he would soon be reunited with Rin; would be able to hold her tightly against his form made him burst with unexplainable elation. A relaxed sigh escaped from between his lips, while his shoulders rolled backwards to release the tension that formed within them ever since Rin's abduction.

Izayoi placed her hands on her hips, watching patiently as her son's hair pulsed from silver to black, first slow, and then fast until his hair was as dark as midnight's sky. His eyes that were hidden beneath his lids shone a bright crimson.

"Are you ready to get your chosen one back?"

His only response was a soft grunt before a gust of wind whipped around the empty spot they were just standing moments ago.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Pausing behind the large wooden door that reached the sealing, Miroku gripped both knobs of the door, exhaling loudly with a bowed head. The thick robe that shrouded him in darkness clung to him heavily and Miroku dabbed quickly at his sweaty brows just as the doors opened with a loud groan.

Gasping at the sudden intrusion just as three elders walked past him with their nose stuck in the air, Miroku mumbled a greeting with his head bowed low in respect.

They said nothing, not even sparing him a glance as they walked slowly down the hall, leaving him alone and facing the large and darkened spacious room. Unsettled spheres searched the vicinity for some sort of life, but he knew deep down such act was futile as he knew very well that his father would neither show his existence nor make any noise to indicate his presence, unless he wanted to.

"You are late."

Miroku jumped at the sudden chilling voice that echoed loudly around him. Retrieving his composure, he reached for his gold staff before bowing once more and then entering the room as he hurriedly walked along the long path towards the leader of the coven.

"My deepest apologies fath –…"

"I do not wish to be kept waiting any longer."

Miroku gulped and nodded profusely, dabbing at his forehead once again with the long sleeve of his robe. He knelt on one knee, an elbow resting on the other knee that was raised as he tilted his head downwards slightly. "The Higurashi's posses a dark secret that goes back centuries in time…" Miroku started, looking at the interest ebbed on his father's visage which gave him the enthusiasm to continue and please him.

Miroku repeated what Kagome had told him to his father, telling him about the vessel in the past and the ways in which the darkness within them is awaken. He revealed to his father that the vessel was brutally murdered, causing the darkness to hurt considerably – to hurt so much that her hatred his not diminished once bit. As he delved deeper into the past through words about how pointless the vessel's death was and how cruel _their_ own people was, he kept a close eye on the emotions traveling briskly across the leader's face, intrigued as to why certain things didn't even faze him like it did when Kagome revealed them to him yet for some reason his usually composed father was different. When simple things that Kagome said out of vengeful rage was repeated, his father seemed rattled – yet the things exposed; heinous things that could disgust anyone seemed to have no effect on his father.

'_He's devoid of expression so often that even when they are needed, some flew by him,'_ Miroku peeled his gaze from his father with a slight roll of his eyes as he continued to reveal his findings in a monotone voice.

"Is… Is that all?"

A thick brow arched high. Did his father just stutter?

"She gave me a message for you…"

The coven's leader glared hotly at his son, moving around the chair slowly to throw his weight on him. He exhaled loudly, his narrowed sphere drifting from his son to something far off in the distance. "That bitch…" He seethed under his breath, his fist clenching against the chair's arm. "What did she say?" He finally asked, though Miroku detected a hint of hesitancy in his voice.

"I don't understand it really but…" Miroku paused, remember the look in her eyes as she bid him farewell, before hearing a silken voice in his head. He would have thought he was going crazy, but the things of the world that he knew about – things that would shock any normal people was enough to secure him and his sanity.

"Spill it little one…"

"She…" Again he furrowed his brows – still trying to voice it properly.

Miroku's father expressed and exaggerated sigh, swiftly moving into a standing position and coming within reaching distance of his son. The agitation in his whole persona continued to perplex Miroku, a baffled looking filling his facial expression even as he was kicked harshly to the ground. "Speak up you twit!"

"She said her promise is not meant to be forgotten – and that she gives ten times as bad as she get!" Raising his voice was a foreign thing when in the presence of his leader, and Miroku cringed, with his eyes screwed shut in expectation for an unknown punishment. But when nothing happened after several seconds that stretched on like it was minutes, he dared a peak from where he lay on the ground.

The image before him rocked him to the core. Everything became foreign to him, and the person before him caused him to think too much. He could feel the impending headache just waiting to blow against him full force as he looked upon his frozen leader. The color from his skin seemed to have drained him to a pastel look, and his eyes were open to saucers. Gone was the confident and hateful linger in said orbs, and replaced with them was nothing but fear – fear that Miroku knew never had the opportunity of even sniffing his father.

His perplexity grew – and so did the tantalization of said headache.

"Father," Miroku cautiously called, his mind filled with confusion as to what Kagome meant, and why she wanted it directed personally towards his dad. "Why… What does she mean?"

His father cast him a dismissive look before turning his back on him. "Did she tell you anything else?" He whispered, forcing Miroku to strain his ears to hear him clearly.

"Negative…" He bit his lips, contemplating if he should pry his father for more answers, but the fear of his father's wrath upon him forced his query to remain silent. As Miroku silently look upon his father's troubled posture, he couldn't help but wish he knew more about this enigma before him. It was laughable to see that the aged man before him was indeed his father – his flesh and blood – a man he grew up under his care, yet he knew nothing personal about him. The man was as much as a stranger as anyone passing him in a park.

"That Erza…"

Miroku looked up suddenly at hearing that name, both brows knitted together before bowing low as he moved into a standing position. "…I never told you the name of the vessel…"

A gasped, followed by a couple steps backward, caused Miroku to regret his speculations when he looked upon the darkened emotions that bled from his father's spheres.

"This is when you choose to think?" His father narrowed angry orbs at him.

"My deepest ap –…"

"You have a new assignment my son," The elder spoke, breaking off a useless apology he'd rather not hear, looking as if twenty years had suddenly been bestowed on him. "You are to discard of Kagome Higurashi, before she completes her mating with that Inuyasha boy." His steely gaze held his son's petrified stare. "Kagome must not become one with her darkness nor should she complete her sinful acts with that vampire!"

Such a task… It was just inhumane! How could Miroku do such a thing to one of his closest friends? How could the coven – his father – thrust such a task to him; thrust a task such as _murder_ in general? Miroku found it difficult to swallow as the words of Kagome's dark side drifted to his mind. The truth of what she spoke chilled his very bone…

"You cannot…"

"Sacrifices needs to be made in order for the better good!" His father shouted, the anger shaking his body openly. "I do not care what lies she spoke to you – her existence is only to destroy the world – and we as the coven cannot allow it!" He barked.

"Father…"

His father emitted something close to a growl, rushing towards his son and gripping him by the neck tightly with both hands. "_What is your fucking purpose in life?"_

Miroku tried to talk, but the hold on his neck tightened menacingly.

"_Where does that fucking heart of yours lies?"_

His eyes started to water as he fought for air that his lungs needed.

"Remember the answers to those questions," He warned, throwing him backwards forcefully, and Miroku instantly inhaled a huge gulp of air. "And your pathetic life will not cease to exist."

"I…I understand, sir."

"Now," His father breathed, pleased to have gained back the authority needed as he stood erect; his hands behind his back while he looked down at his son. "_Dispose_ of Kagome Higurashi."

Miroku wet his parched lips, nursing his neck with soothing caresses as he gave a slight bow.

"Consider it done father."

"Good," The paled face leader smiled widely, relaxing a little. He jerked his head towards the exist, his smile creeping into a chilling grin. "Now, get the fuck out of my sight."

Miroku dared not opposing him, positive that a little choke would not suffice if he was to question his father any more. His thoughts drifted back to Kagome and what she had told him, wondering if even though she revealed so much to him – if she was actually still hiding something more…

Taking up his shaft, Miroku rushed out of the dark room, eager for the light to engulf him and find some way to the truth. As he walked idly down the long and lonely hall, he remembered the order his father bestowed upon him. It rattled his mind – forcing him to wonder if all he stood for was absolute.

He knew of the 'sacrifices' others in the coven had to do, but he was never once ordered to deal with one on his own. Such actions were for the older ones in the coven, certainly not for a mind as young as his. And with the target being Kagome, his dear friend as well as his girlfriend's best friend – he wondered if he could go through with it…

The hold on his staff was gripped tightly with anger.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Takeshi found himself standing in front of the bar/club that was owned by his cousins, his usually bored look contorting into that of hatred. He walked slowly towards the entrance, passing the long line that was filled with both humans and vampires alike.

"Get in line!"

"Learn some manners asshole!"

The angry shouts increased, growing with profanities by the second but Takeshi ignored them, walking straight towards the door with determination.

"You heard them punk," A tall thick bouncer spoke, stopping Takeshi with a black baton to his chest. The bouncer narrowed his deep green eyes when Takeshi just stared at him as if he was retarded.

"Let me pass," Was Takeshi's simple request, his long hair blowing soundlessly in the chilly air. "I have matters to attend to." His senses were still not picking up his little sister, but he was no fool as to where she was, nor could he help but smell Rin – a smell he couldn't miss even if he wished it.

The bouncer didn't budged, his gaze glued to Takeshi with abhorrence. These were the kind of hot shots he hated coming in contact with. They always felt like they could get what they wanted, when they wanted without so much as lifting a finger. His gaze travelled down to Takeshi's form, noticing that the long jacket he donned started to lap widely around him; something that should not have happened seeing that the wind wasn't even strong enough to cause an eerie whisper.

"I'd hate to repeat myself." Takeshi turned his gaze towards the bouncer, revealing for the first time his silver eyes that glinted with such hatred and mirth, that the bouncer himself felt like a mouse trapped in a lion's den.

"Uh…"

Before the bouncer could say anything, Takeshi watched the baton that was pressed against him, and then looked at the bouncer once more who took the hint and removed it from him. His eyes flickered back to amber with a smug look before continuing towards the door. Takeshi let his jacket flap around him with each hurried step further into the club, pushing his way through persons without much thought or care into his actions. His naturally hard gaze pierced through anyone who tried to argue from his actions, and thanking the look that was simply his stare silently, he awarded himself the tiniest of a smile.

Even so, the majority seemed to ignore him as they were too caught up in the music and their sinful indulgence. Humans – men and women alike were glued to vampires of their liking, grinding against them or even going as far as to fuck right there in the open. No one even spared him a glance in question as he made his way to the back of the room, coming to a halt at the very back before slamming a stiff fist against the wall, just before the female's bathroom.

Amber eyes filled with hatred and determination watched as the wall crumbled, revealing a secret entrance that he knew would lead him to his desired destination.

He paused for a moment, praising Naraku for choosing such a hideout. Who would have thought that anyone would be so foolish yet so smart to build a secret hideout right below the infamous club _Nocturnal Climax_ that was co-owned by both aristocratic brothers?

"Your brazenness will soon be proof of your downfall," He whispered, taking the unwelcoming steps that lead downwards to engulf him in the thickness of the dark.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Be sure to REVEIEW!**

**Chapter 26 is more than half way through, but I won't promise anything since college is starting back up at the end of this month and I got a lot of shit to do (cough) and the rush is gonna be ridic ((sigh)) I hate school.**


	26. Truth Be Told

**Truth Be Told…**

Chapter 26

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**A/N:**First off, I want to apologize for such a late update. (You can throw tomatoes at me – go on!)… But seriously, I'm really sorry; after college started it was so stressful and tiring – I barely got time to sleep and/or eat! Then on top of that – I couldn't get in my fix of animes! Don't even talking about me getting out and blowing off some steam – I swear… my social life is starting to suck, yet it's still so fucking complicated.

I had this more than half way finish for weeks and only this weekend I started up (after skipping class on Friday *cough*)… oh and getting nominated for the _**Legend Award on ED**_! ((GRINS))

So yh… Uh, _**Takeshi**_ from this story, AVD got nominated for '_best original character'_, then um, for '_best myth_' my drabble _**'Little Theory' **_that can be found in '_Destined: Air'_ has been nominated as well, and lastly, _**An Angel In The Darkened Abyss**_ has been nominated for _'Best Melodrama'_.

So yh… Be sure to show your support and vote for your desired fics! But enough of my rambling – Hope you enjoy this! =)

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Inuyasha walked slowly towards his father, his purple eyes glinting with amusement as he looked upon his awe-stricken dad. He must admit that seeing his dad quiver in what could be a mixture of fear and excitement soothed his ego positively as he enjoyed the way his authority was automatically accepted.

"You honestly think I'd hurt you, old man?"

Inutaisho visibly relaxed; glad to hear the nickname that his son had listed him with for so many years now. "You're still the same, chibi."

Inuyasha chuckled, ripping off his tattered top to reveal chiseled abs that could destroy a bomb on contact. "Of course I am," Rolling his eyes at his father's foolish thinking; he walked towards the door – intent on visiting a particular spitfire in mind. "I _am_ rather stronger though," He flashed his dad a toothy grin, "So now your ass can't beat me for sure."

Barking out a well needed chuckle, Inutaisho shook his head at his son's arrogance. If there was one thing was that hadn't changed then it was definitely Inuyasha's egotistical ways. Even if Inuyasha meant his words as nothing more than a joke, Inutaisho knew for a fact that they were as real as their existence.

"It's still you my boy," Inutaisho rushed to his son in a flashed, enveloping him in a bear hug. "I thought I would have lost you – Yashomaru underestimated his nephew!" Grinning with glee, Inutaisho clapped his son on the back, making Inuyasha choke back a gasp of surprise.

"Your aniki knew of me?"

"Of course he did!" Inutaisho revealed, scoffing as if belittling his brother was unacceptable. "He always spoke of this new breed mumbo jumbo – but I never truly believed him until your birth." Casting his eyes downwards in thought, Inutaisho allowed the past to consume him briefly. "He was always apprehensive on whether or not you would be strong enough to handle this new power."

Inuyasha's purple and red spheres searched his father's eyes intently, wondering just how much his uncle knew. Even in death, Yashomaru seems to have known the answer for the future, and Inuyasha couldn't help but wonder how things would be right now if he had lived.

"Yashomaru thought too little of your child, father." Smirking and feigning hurt; Inuyasha enjoyed a comfortable silence with his father.

He sighed loudly.

"I'm sorry, you know that right?"

Quirking a brow at the sudden apology, Inuyasha gave his father a reassuring smile.

"I'm the one who should be apologizing." He let his hand fall from the door knob. "All this time mother and yourself have been going away on meetings, trying to gain the humans' trusts while insisting on your own people to avoid heinous acts," He paused, the memory of what he did to Kagome wrenching a knife in his already aching heart. "I, who should have been setting an example to your people, was one of the cruelest vampires who indulged in such acts…." He sighed painfully, "I just… I just…." He sighed again, at a loss to come to terms as to why he was so sadistic.

He knew that his father – his mother especially, yearned for a peaceful existence in the world. Although the vampire's true nature will forever remain in secret to the majority of the world, the attempt to express to the higher-ups that they wish to simply live a normal life was their main goal.

And his actions were just enough to fuck up their plans.

"I know it's killing you right now my boy," Amber searched purple/red eyes, a look of understanding soothing his son's troubled soul. "Especially knowing that the one your heart belongs to refuses to care for it…I cannot know for sure if she will forgive you, but you have eternity." He grinned forcefully, knowing full well that even if a forced completion in the mating was to be the answer then so be it. Like he said – he had forever to gain her trust and forgiveness.

"Dad, you know if I could take back what I did to Kagome – I…" Inuyasha paused suddenly, his eyes narrowing at the door while his father looked questioningly at him. "Did you leave the video running for this room in your study?"

Inutaisho furrowed his brows, before opening his mouth in shock. "Aw, dammit!"

Just when he emitted a growl of frustration at his stupidity, he saw as the door was broken off of its hinges, flying backwards against the wall opposite it which caused both father and son to glide in opposite directions to avoid the contact.

In the doorway, the dark enraged figure of an aged man blocked the entrance, his faded brown spheres glaring hotly from one male to the other. "How could you…." He started, taking a step inside of the room.

"Shiin," Inutaisho started, a slightly troubled smile touching his lips as he advanced to his dear friend. "All can be explained once you've calmed down."

"_Calm down_ you say?" Shiin chuckled at the absurdity. "How the hell am I suppose to _calm down_ when the rapist who ruined my daughter's life is right before me?" He barked; the detestation coursing through his body in angry waves.

"Mr. Higurashi," Inuyasha started, his voice shaking in embarrassment as he cautiously advanced to the old man. "I cannot tell you how sorry I am for what I did to Kagome in the past," He started, his facial features taking on the weight of regret. "The things I put her through… the pain I caused her…" His voice cracked, closing his troubled orbs just as they diminished to purple. "I cannot take them back – I'd do anything to take back what I've done…"

Inutaisho wished he could shoulder his son's pain, he wished all the troubles he was currently facing would be bestowed upon him, shedding him of everything but contentment. He listened as his son exposed his true feelings of the things – sadistically unimaginable things – that he prayed he could erase. Looking from the troubled expression of his son, to the pure hatred on Shiin's face, Inutaisho knew that nothing was currently reaching his friend's heart.

All Shiin saw was blood, and a way to redeem himself in his daughter's eyes.

If the situation didn't hit so close to home, Inutaisho would have destroyed all existence of Shiin. But he knew of the pain Shiin felt, he was there when Shiin revealed to him what had happened to his only daughter – wishing that he could have prevented it somehow. The once happy aged men was filled with vengeful thirst, spending day in and day out looking for the asshole who broke his daughter, not knowing that said 'asshole' was under his nose the whole time. But Inutaisho knew that even though he promised his dear friend to help him rid the world of the rapist – he couldn't hold on to that promise even if it meant his death.

He could never dispose of his son.

Inutaisho was pulled out of his troubled thoughts when he caught the sudden movement of Shiin as he rushed towards Inuyasha in a blur of fury. To Inutaisho's utter amazement, he saw Shiin stumbled towards the wall, causing it to crack from his weight. Inuyasha was an inch from where he stood just moments ago, yet Inutaisho never sense, nor did he see his son moved.

'_His movements are beyond even my comprehension.'_

"I don't wish to fight you old geezer," Inuyasha informed, his brows quirked at Kagome's father who growled at the nickname.

Shiin didn't say anything, instead he chose to swiftly spin his body around, throwing a fist in the direction Inuyasha was, but alas – he missed. "Shit!" He cursed loudly, his now red orbs searching frantically for the young vampire. "Fight me like a man!" He goaded, his knuckle turning white from the fisting of his hands. "Redeem your pathetic self in my eyes!"

To fight someone way below his standards would be nothing more than unfairness, and Inuyasha wasn't the type to take advantage of such a situation. Folding his arms across his naked chest, he bowed his head in thought; his back directly facing Shiin's back unbeknownst to him. The old geezer couldn't even sense his presence when he was this close, and because of such knowledge, it didn't take a genius to know how the fight will turn out. He sighed silently, wishing that Shiin hadn't overheard their conversation. He could live with the idea of him being in the dark forever, since his concern was never involving him to begin with. Inuyasha knew that when he somehow got Kagome to forgive him, and they could finally be together, then even god himself could piss on him and he'd discard it to simply being rain.

Ignorant bliss was what Kagome would provide him with.

He rolled his eyes at Shiin's annoying banter, wondering how long he'd give up his futile search for him, and the idiotic notion of even thinking he could defeat him. Not wanting to even stay long enough to find out, Inuyasha was suddenly standing next to his father, his amber eyes searching his dad's silently.

"You should hurry," Inutaisho whispered.

"You made a _promise_ Inutaisho!" Shiin growled, his eyes watering in defeat. "How could you allow him to leave?"

"Shiin," Inutaisho sighed. "What you're asking of me is too much. I could never cause the death of my own flesh and blood!"

Shiin's only reply was a grit of his teeth. "Fine then!" He growled. "I don't need your fucking help as it is." He started, storming off towards the entrance, his eyes fixated on Inuyasha.

"Don't be stupid Shiin," Inuyasha warned, taking a protective stance in front of his father. "My father trusts easily and he sees you as a close friend. Don't be an asshole and take advantage of that." When he pinned him with a heated glare his jaw ticked with anger, daring him to defy him. "Unlike the old man here, I won't hesitate to end your useless life."

"Chibi!" Inutaisho hissed, casting an apologetic look towards Shiin.

Inuyasha ignored his father, gazing in ennui at Shiin with half-lidded orbs. "A challenge against my father is as foolish as writing off your own soul for the most brutal death possible." Inuyasha smirked when he heard Shiin gulp in fear. "Not even your little brain could comprehend such death, I can assure you that much."

Shiin avoided looking directly in either one of their eyes, relaxing his shoulders in defeat before leaving the room soundless.

A few seconds later, the front door was slammed shut.

"If he gets out of hand, you know what to do father."

Inutaisho chuckled at his son, amazed at how easily he took on the role of a leader, even though in the past he was the only one who always whined about such a task. Inuyasha preferred the laid back life, taking it as it comes without too much thought towards it. Yet now, here he was, acting every bit of the leader he was meant to be.

"You remind me so much of Yashomaru," Sighing nostalgically, Inutaisho chuckled when his son raised his nose slightly in the air, no doubt happy with the comparison. Yashomaru was a remarkable creature, and being compared to him in any way would cause someone to burst with zealous pride. "But remember who the father is chibi – I'm _still_ your leader whether you like it or not, _son_."

Inuyasha blushed crimson, pushing his lips upwards in a cute pout. "Yeah, whatever old man!" He turned his back on him, walking out towards the door. "I'm sure I can kick your ass!" He threw back, chucking when he heard his father burst into his deep booming laughter that was filled with so much warmth.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

_There was a bright and welcoming beacon of light._

_It looked very inviting and just staring into the brightness made her feel so warm and protected. Wishing to feel the kiss of such light, the brown eyed girl walked slowly towards it, her movements hastening when she realized the light was dimming._

"_No…" She moaned, tears pricking instantly to her eyes, her arms outstretched as if she could grasp it, hold on to it and demand it's protection. "Don't leave me," She pleaded, her weak legs pushing forward._

_Licking her bloody parched lips, the petite girl held her bottom lip captive as she started to feel the soft kiss of warmth against her bloodied body – noticing for the first time that she was in the nude._

"_Rin!"_

_She heard the name, couldn't understand why it forced her to pause in reaching her goal before her. As she came to a complete halt, looking behind her to see who had called the name, she wrinkled her nose in displeasure, coming face to face with the chilling darkness._

_At a simple glance in that direction, Rin knew that whatever laid in the direction was not comforting in the least. She gulped when she heard the frantic call of what she realized was her name. Shaking her head, the soft pit-a-pat of her bare feet bounced off of the walls in a reverberating echo indicated that she was on the go again; fighting to reach the light that much quicker._

_It was so welcoming…._

"_Rin!"_

_The shrill of her name once again rooted her to the spot, the light now fixated within reaching distance, as if seducing her._

"_Don't give in Rin!"_

_She looked back, her tears blurring her vision._

"_Don't leave us Rinnie."_

_She gasped, remembering the loving nickname that her best friend had given her. She remembered hearing her sister call her that once, and given their rocky relationship over the past years, she was glad for the nickname – knowing that they were finally working things out._

_A soft cry rushed past her lips._

"_Remember Sakurin!" Rin inhaled shakily. "Don't… Don't forget…. Don't forget about…Sesshomaru!" This time, the gasp hitched Rin's breathing, forcing her to turn her back completing on the warm light, both shaking hands coving her mouth to hold back the loud and painful cry that wanted to depart from her._

_She remembered them. She couldn't forget them even if she wanted. Not now, not ever! And that thought made her eager to welcome the darkness. She would prefer to be surrounded by the people she love rather than a force that was just there in existence with no means of companionship within it._

"… _Please don't forget me too, Rinnie," The voice cracked. "I'm still the same person!"_

"_Virnette!"_

_Rin's scream forced her to the ground as her knees gave way. But she wasn't going to give in, she needed to be with them, she needed to see their smiling faces, even if it was for a short time. _

_Using her hands to crawl into the frosty darkness, Rin felt the warmth of the light dimming against her naked form, but she didn't care. The coldness suddenly felt more welcoming than any warmth there was to offer._

_She smiled._

"What means would you smile for?" Came a dark calloused voice, grasping her neck tightly before gliding down his hand in a painfully slow motion, causing long slits of a five bloodied trail left behind by his nails.

Rin awoke with a start, her cries piercing the ears of everyone around her. Tears rushed down her face in thick droplets, and all she could do was shy away from the merciless man before her. But when she realize that both her arms and legs were shackled – having her spread eagle like in a standing position, she knew there was not much shying away she could do. Frantically looking around, Rin wished that she could disappear, or become invisible as she gazed upon the hungry predators just looking on, waiting for their master to give them the go ahead to do as they pleased with her.

"Please….Please…" She begged, her dingy face screwing up into a sorrowful expression as she tugged at the shackles on her arms. "You don't have –…"

She was cut off when Naraku punched her in the jaw harshly, forcing her to face downwards as blood trickled from her mouth.

"You don't get to beg now!" He hissed, roughly grasping her exposed boobs with both his hands, laughing sadistically as she shuddered in disgust. "All you get to do now is _feel_," He whispered against her ear, darting out his slimy tongue to lick her slowly.

Rin wept softly, screwing her eyes shut as she felt Naraku's hands roam her naked form with vigor. The bile in her stomach was threatening to choke her, and she almost did when she felt three of his fingers glided disgustingly between her legs, before he cupped her.

Naraku chuckled when she tried to jerk away from him. He enjoyed her pitiful fight. It was all in vain and he would love nothing more than to continue showing her how much he was not to be fucked with – whether physically or through verbal loathing. Naraku licked his lips when he pried her petals below her navel open, groaning as the warmth of her engulfed his long and eager fingers. "You're so tight," He moaned, thrusting his hips in the air as an invisible force rocked him with pleasure. "Sesshomaru was such a fool to leave you untouched."

The disgust itself shook Rin so fiercely that the tears never seemed to have any end. And as her dull orbs looked at the petrified Virnette a few feet from her, she couldn't help but smile – though it was short lived when the bile that had been threatening for some time now, decided to make an appearance. Feeling her tummy convulse painfully, Rin could only relax as the bile made its way past her throat and past her lips. The clear and foul smelling liquid spilled near Naraku's feet and he couldn't stop the burning of his nose even if he wanted to.

He cursed angrily at her, roughly pulling out his fingers which caused her to emit a small cry of pain before grabbing her by the hair and yanking her head backwards. "You did that on purpose you little cunt," He smiled suddenly when she gasped in pain, fueling his pleasure as she continued her useless cry.

Virnette forced herself to look on, her watery orbs drinking in all Naraku was doing. She told herself to look away, reasoning that it was too much – but she couldn't find it in herself to leave Rin alone. She was already useless in her current state, and the least she could do was watch what Naraku did to her, because she knew even if she was on her death bed – that bastard was going to pay ten folds.

Even so, with each slap, punch, and fresh wounds, Virnette found herself closing her eyes a couple times; too shaken up by all the blood Rin was losing. "Hurry up aniki…" She whispered, her defiant glare piercing holes in the back of Naraku's body.

With a final grip against the bars, brown spheres notice the little dent in them, and she couldn't help displaying a slight smile as a glint of silver sparkled in her brown orbs.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Sango woke up with a start, her abdomen pain forcing her to curl up in a ball tightly. She cursed softly, adding pressure to her tummy while she took calm even breath of air. "I swear Mother Nature has a personal vendetta against me."

Laughing softly, she chose to ignore the pain in favor of seeking out Miroku, but upon turning her face in the other direction; she realized that the spot was empty.

"And it's been that way for a while," She noticed, her lips thinned as her hand ran over the cold spot where her boyfriend was supposed to be.

A loud sigh forced its way pass her pouting lips.

She wished she could say she wasn't use to this sort of disappearance, but she'd be lying if she said so. Miroku always had a way of pulling this sort of act on her, and no matter how much she complaint, he'd always find some way or something to say to ease her mind – that was what always made her feel low. She forgave him too much.

It's not like she even knew exactly what he'll be up to. To make matters worse, when he leaves her, it could take days, even _weeks_ before she saw him again. _'Am I some military man's wife?'_ She chuckled dryly while making her way to the bathroom to freshen up herself.

Sango wasn't one to have doubts – and a few years back when they were in high school, their relationship was amazing. No one really saw them separated, and Sango _always_ knew where he was. He told her without her asking, and early in the relationship she admit that she felt awkward, but Miroku insisted on telling her, sighting that their relationship is different from the other flings he had, and that she was 'the one'.

A blush instantly crept to her set jaws as she reminisced of the past, wishing in time that she could go back, just to feel the assurance of Miroku's love and attention.

Having such thoughts may cause people to think she's stupid, fretting over a man who she's been with for so long. Then again – maybe the years are what's been too much, maybe Miroku wanted something new. Her face took on a crest-fallen look, making her pause briefly in her actions of setting the water's temperature. The thought crossed her mind a couple of times, but she felt stupid for even letting it consume her more than needed. But with his disappearing acts, hushed phone calls and not contacting her at all until he returned? All those could be due to another woman.

"Or maybe he's just caught up with family matters," She reasoned, rolling her eyes automatically as she idly try to take off her bra, "just like he told me countless of times."

Even so, one would think those years of being together, that family introductions would have been a matter of the past. Sango shook her head, snorting at the truth rather than what's expected. All she could say is that Miroku never met his mother since she walked out on him when he was three years, and that his father was never around. He had no other known relatives, and he often refused to talk about his dad, which she figured he held much animosity towards him with how he spoke of him. But really – that's all Sango knew of him. She never got a name, never saw pictures of him.

"My own boyfriend of six years is like an enigma towards me."

Her cinnamon eyes glassed over with hollowness as she robotically rid herself of her remaining garment and dispose of what was necessary before stepping into the warm downpour of waters.

Was she foolish enough to not really know anything about who Miroku was? Sometimes she felt like she knew him, after all, not much can be found out when boobs and ass runs a man life. A smile touched her face, remembering how sprung up Miroku was with her body before he got to know the real her. She could read Miroku like a book, she knew what he liked and disliked, she could sometimes tell what his mind was thinking, whether it be bad or good. Though at times, when he thinks he's alone or no one's watching him, she had no idea who he was. It was like someone abducted his brain and replacing it with something else.

Seldom, one would see an angry Miroku as oppose to the calm and collective one. His always smirking visage would contort into fury, shaking her to the very core as she glimpse at the fire in his eyes. A fire that burnt for destruction, completion… A fire that scorched her with shock and bafflement.

"Maybe that was the real him."

The Miroku she knew could very well be a show for her, to keep her close to him. But Sango thought that would be ridiculous, since if he wanted her then he wouldn't be cheating on her – that's if her troubled heart was right.

"And the only way I would know…"

Sango turned her face skywards, letting the water spray comfortably against her. Filling her mind with doubt ought to make her go crazy, and Sango knew that if she wanted to keep her sanity intact, then the only way is if she confronted the man she loved.

"And if I sense he's lying," She gulped as tears suddenly stung at the back of her eyes. "Then…Then it's…"

A lump got stuck in her throat.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Sesshomaru pushed passed the angry mob of crowed outside the club, ignoring the screams of anger and protest.

"Do not let anyone else in," He shouted towards one of the bouncers, just as he'd granted a couple entrance.

"Lord Sess –"

"You can't be serious!" One of the couple argued, his glare heated. "I paid good money to get in here!

Not even sparing the male a useless glance, Sesshomaru fished out a wad of cash, throwing it in the guy's face as he focused his attention on his bouncer. "Don't let anyone into my club," Before the man who was greeted with cash spoke up, only then did Sesshomaru whipped his head in his direction. "Disappear from my sight before I entertain the thought of killing you."

Whether he was hallucinating or not from the spark of red glimmering in Sesshomaru's eye, the male grabbed his girl and the cash before rushing past Sesshomaru and away from the club.

"Sesshy, please – be nice," His mother whispered under her breath, sure that her son had heard her.

"Don't make me repeat myself," And with that said, he rushed inside, pushing his way through the grounds.

Each bouncer in the club was a vampire and although Sesshomaru was now questioning their loyalties after finding out that Naraku's hideout was underground all this time, he hadn't time to interrogate them; he just hoped – for their sake – that they'd do his bidding. "Get everyone out of my club in two minutes!"

They heard him, and instantly, mobs of people started to diminish as Sesshomaru made his way to the back entrance, noticing that his mother had stayed behind to make sure that human and vampires alike were leaving.

"What bring you here?"

Takeshi paused in his decent; eying the determined look in his cousin's blazed orbs. Just a simple look at his cousin informed him that he was finally aware of Naraku's hideout, which in turn gave him access to Rin.

"Naraku has my sister."

Sesshomaru quirk a brow at Takeshi's answer, knowing for a fact that he and Kouga wasn't on talking terms so the fact that he even know about Naraku's hideout…

"If I find out you've known about Naraku's hideout all this time, I'd personally…"

"You'd personally do what?" He asked dully, flicking an uninterested gaze at his cousin.

Sesshomaru growled.

"Such actions aren't going to save the woman you lied to, yet claim to love." Takeshi continued down the spiral steps. "I also have no interest in hearing you – not when my sister is in danger."

As Sesshomaru watched his obnoxious cousin descend the stairs in a blur, he forced himself to push away the pang of guilt tearing at his heart. Sesshomaru forgot about the situation he and Rin was currently in. He wondered if she'd take the hand of that Takeshi rather than his hands that so desperately beg for the feel of her. Grunting angrily at his past actions and the fact that he let himself falter now that he had Naraku in reach, Sesshomaru cursed loudly, slamming his fist on the opposite wall.

He was gone before the wall itself crumbled.

"What took you so long?"

Sesshomaru heard Takeshi's voice, but didn't even see him since the room was filled with so much subordinates of Naraku's. All that could be heard or seen was painful cries and shouts as well as bodies being thrown haphazardly across the room. Red orbs looked around the room hurriedly, hoping to catch a glance of Naraku, more importantly of _Rin_.

"Aniki!" He heard a female's voice, instantly spotting her as Virnette, Rin's best friend. "Hurry up and free me!"

Cocking his head in confusion, Sesshomaru wondered why she was here, more importantly why was she referring to Takeshi as…

His train of thoughts vanished instantly when his gaze landed on Rin.

"The fuck…"

Sesshomaru was in front of her unconscious and naked form in a flash, his palms flexing painfully at seeing the amount of blood, dirt and sweat coating her from. "Rin…" He hissed out, extending his hand to touch her but froze from fear. What the fuck had Naraku done to her? How could he be so…

Sesshomaru released a stream of curses.

"Where the fuck is Naraku?" He growled loudly, causing everyone to look at him.

Eyes a dark shade of crimson, hair darker than midnight itself flapped widely around him as his aura's furry became unleashed. Instead of actually attacking anyone, positive that they would quicker die than tell him where their master ran off to, Sesshomaru fell to a heap in front of Rin, his frame shaking with suppressed misery. The scent of blood was threatening his inside to erupt, but he held firm, knew that the safety of Rin was first priority. Sesshomaru looked up at the unconscious Rin, wondering just what sort of torture she went through yet fearing the effect it would have on him if ever he was to find out.

His eyes roamed slowly over her beaten form, pausing at the juncture between her legs that had dry blood caked on the inside of her thighs. Swiftly, Sesshomaru grasped her thighs and parted them slightly, sniffing deeply for a whiff of something he dared not voice.

"He fucking…" His voice broke, brows furrowing with defeat as his vision blurred.

Bowing his head as a sense of unworthiness encaged him, Sesshomaru grasped for the little strength to move to his feet so he could rip the shackles off of Rin's wrist, grabbing her form and holding it to his frame before she collapsed on the ground. "It's going to be alright Rin," He kissed her damped forehead softly, heaving her into his arms and hugging her even closer to his person. The loving and firm act caused something to drop off of Rin damped skin, and Sesshomaru's keen senses located a small disc instantly.

He took it up, growling when he read the simple words '_Enjoy Me'_ written tauntingly on the cover.

Walking over to the caged female, Sesshomaru didn't even look her in the eye, the shame of failing his chosen one sending him into depression. Without so much of a syllabus, Sesshomaru broke off the front of the cage easily, granting Virnette freedom before he vanished in a blur.

Virnette wished she could have said something, anything to try and calm Sesshomaru. Her hatred for him though perplexed her reason to even want to comfort him. Standing on her feet, she paused when a vampire started rushing towards her, frantically wondering how her human form was going to save her. Though instantly, Takeshi was there like always, keeping her safe and secure from the dangers of the world. He ended the vampire's life with a single blow, before coming to stand before her and offering her his arm.

"I…"

"Just drink it," He evenly ordered, his angry ambers forcing her to duck her head in shame.

Without any more suspense, Virnette covered her mouth over the medium slash her brother had made with his nail, drinking the sweet copper of his blood that was the key to reawaken her true Damphir nature. Silver bled in her orbs, nails extended into talons as her brown skin turned slightly paler now that her vampire side was fully mixed with her human side.

"Thank you, aniki," She smiled embarrassingly at him, hoping that he'll also take it as an apology for her carelessness.

"Save it for someone who cares," his glower flashed to silver, evidence of his wavering control over his anger.

Virnette bowed her head once again in shame, forcing her tears to stay hidden while she inhaled shakily. She didn't even know why she cared for her brother's approval so suddenly, nor did she understand her growing emotions and caring ways for persons she'd told herself she hated.

"I'm sorry."

Takeshi turned his back on her. "We have some cleaning up to do." With that said he rushed towards the heart of the vampires, killing all that he came in contact with.

By the time Virnette found the strength to fully fight back, she noticed that her brother had already rid the room of Naraku's underlings. Smiling slightly, she watched as Takeshi let his head loll backwards with a soft sigh from his lips. Watching as he tightened his hold around the last vampire's neck, ending her life instantly, that very smile of hers turned into a grin.

"You're even more amazing than before," She praised, clasping and unclasping her hands nervously.

Takeshi didn't answer her, nor did he look in her direction as he headed towards the back room curiously. There was a small tunnel located near a crimson bed that had been set aside, and it didn't take a genius to know how Naraku escaped.

"I didn't even know he had an escape route,"

His foolish sister's voice filtered through the room, but again – he ignored it.

"One of his subordinates rushed down, telling them that an amber eyes guy came in, and I instantly knew it was you," Smiling Virnette hugged her body for a warmth to replace the coldness she'd had to succumb to for such a long time. "I was so glad you hadn't turned your back on me – even though you said I'm dead to you…" Sighing she walked closer to her silent brother.

"Unlike you," His soft voice echoed coldly in the room, "I don't turn my back on family,"

Virnette cringed. "Ani –…"

"Don't call me that." He seethed, swirling around to pin her with those cold aware eyes of his. "You've lost the privilege to call me that the moment you took sides with the man who murdered our family!"

Gulping down the lump in her throat, seconds ticked on before Virnette was sure her voice wouldn't crack. "I…I didn't take sides with him – I was only close to him as to learn his ways so that I can avenge our family."

In an instant, Takeshi was before her, and she took a step back in shock. His eyes had turned a darker shade of silver, making it look almost black. "We both know that it's all _bullshit_." He whispered deadly. "You need not know that asshole's ways before killing him."

She turned her head from him, for she knew he was telling the truth. Having the ability to go undetected and being of a special race – as well as being directly related to the most powerful clan was enough of a hall pass to ensure that death upon whomever they wished it for was set in stone.

"What was your ulterior plan?" Takeshi asked.

"Don't make me answer questions that you already know!" She instantly shot back, her eyes clouding over with tears.

Growling at her, he slammed her up against the wall. "I know you wanted help in killing our uncle…" He hissed, "The question is _why_? Why do you want them all dead?" He shook his head in confusion. "They are our only relatives, our family and yet you –…"

"They are _not_ my family!" She growled, her anger sending a wave of confusion over Takeshi's usually blank visage.

"Is that so…?" He asked, ennui returning in his voice.

Biting her bottom lip with anger, Virnette glared hotly at her brother as her tears broke free. Knowing that his wall of mystery was already in place, she had no way of feeling secure. The thought may sound stupid, but Virnette preferred her brother to fight her, to argue with her and spout insults at her, rather than watching her with dull eyes, rather than leaving her alone in favor of hitting her. His silence was the strongest weapon he held against her and she hated it. "We had our family ripped away from us," She whispered, her tears flowing freely. "While we suffered on our own, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had their parents. They received their endless love and nourishment, while the both of us were knocked about, alone and confused in this big dreadful world."

"So you blame our uncle…For the act _**Naraku**_ did – _you blame our uncle_?"

"Not once did he try to look for us!" She screamed, her voice breaking more. "If he cared so much for us, then why were we subjected to the streets? Afraid of our growing powers and called a freak while those brothers had the guidance of their parents!"

Takeshi's action made Virnette gasped, cupping her cheek as blood trickled down the side of her lips. The blow happened so fast that she hadn't even seen it coming. Looking at her brother with his hand still raise in midair, Virnette shifted her gaze from his hand to his stoic visage.

"You're such a fucking ignorant brat," He breathed.

Letting his hand fall to his side, he fisted them, his body shaking for that composure he seem to keep losing more often than usual.

"You have no…" More tears flooded in her eyes as humiliation flushed her body with anger. The words hurt more than the actually blow and even though this is the way Virnette liked her brother – she didn't mean it in this form.

"Our papa's brother – _our uncle_ has been searching for us since that night…"

"You're lying!" She screeched.

"I know you remember that night," He started, taking a step back from her before letting his back greet her. "We both remember it as if it was yesterday…" Eyes closed in pain as that night's horrific events flashed across Takeshi's memories. "Our nee-chan carried us away from the camp site and told us to stay put upon her return."

Remembering the night even if she wanted to forget, Virnette felt hot tears rushing down her cheeks. She remembered the endless tears as she cried out for her sister to stay, begged her not to leave them alone in such a foreign area. Yet, as scared as her nee-chan was – she left to aid her father. Virnette sniffled, wondering now what sort of help could their sister provide their father with at such a tender age.

"She promised us," She whispered ghostly, "she promised us that she would return. She told me that papa hadn't die –…" Her voice broke, refusing to finish.

"Hai," Takeshi shifted slightly to see his sister. "But as the days turned to night and back – no one came…We were guaranteed to be alone the moment she left, and nee-chan knew that."

"She…lied to us."

"She was protecting us!" He shouted, making his little sister jump. "That's all she ever did. Her own life wasn't as precious to her as ours was!" Twirling around on his sister in a flash, his amber scorched her to cinders.

"I…I –…"

"We were young Keiko, and we hadn't a clue where to go. You never met our uncle and I only met him a handful of times." He exhaled tiredly. "We had no sense of direction…How were we suppose to find our uncle? And seeing that we moved around so much as to avoid suspicion, how was he supposed to find us?"

"He's the Lord!" She shouted, still angry at her uncle. Even if they moved around constantly, she knew if he wanted to find them then he would have! "If it was papa –…"

"It _wasn't _papa though!" He bellowed, "So hop the fuck off!"

"I can't believe you're standing up for him!"

"I'd rather take sides with my own flesh and blood rather than with a man who took my parents and sister away from me!"

Virnette cringed.

Shaking his head sadly, Takeshi exhaled loudly and as if that simple act was the key to regaining his composure, he settled into a lazy stance with his hands stuffed in his pocket. Gone was the heated look in his large spheres to be replaced with a dull boredom. Takeshi walked towards his little sister, where she stood next to the exist that he headed for. When he reached her, standing in the doorway with eyes downcast, he spoke. "We're immortals Keiko – subjected to this world for as long as it exists. In the end, the only thing we have to turn to is _family_." Lifting his orbs to look at her, he paused as if expecting her to say something, but the scowl on her face caused a flicker of sadness to spark his eyes. "I truly hope that you learn the true value of family before it's too late."

She scoffed.

"Our uncle; he's the closest thing I have to a father, and aunt Izzy is the closest thing I have to a mother…" He paused briefly, "…I won't let you hurt them, I won't…"

She gasped, snapping her head in his direction in shock. To her dismay he was long gone, with only the cold air to keep her company. Virnette furrowed her brows together in anger, knowing the hidden meaning behind her own brother's words. _'To think he'd actually….'_ She growled loudly before driving her fist through the wall.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Walking down a flight of stairs towards the basement in the dorm apartment, Kagome couldn't help but chuckle softly, amazed at how perverted one could get. Her mind drifted off to the first time she met Miroku, laughing loudly when he first met _Sango_. She swore that dude was a glutton for punishment!

_**He's that perverted?**_Her other side gawked in mock-surprise.

Kagome giggled, hoisted the hamper of dirty clothing as she continued further south. "Duh," she whispered softly with a roll of her eyes.

_**Whatever…I'm bored.**_

"Ask me if I care." Smiling when someone coming up with their clothes shot her an odd look, she grinned cheekily at them. "Hi!"

They didn't answer but Kagome didn't care. When they were once again alone, walking down a lone and narrowed corridor, a scowl donned Kagome's features instantly. She had to shake her head at all that's been going on since she woke up to find Miroku in her room. To think that she'd actually resorted to talking to this bitch inside her made Kagome wonder if she was truly beyond crazy.

_**I don't think you've realized this**__,_ Her other side chipped in with an annoyed sigh, _**But I can actually hear you thoughts.**_

"You're point is?" Kagome huffed. "…Bitch," She added, for effects.

_Y__**ou're an asshole… I think it has something to do with a lack of someone's cock.**_

Choosing to ignore her, Kagome kicked the swinging door open that lead to the dorm's washing room in the basement. Scanning the room slowly, she wasn't surprise to find that she was the only one down here at the moment. In the night, especially on the weekends, it was a rarity to find anyone doing laundry. Most girls she knew washed during the early hours so they can have the rest of the day to either sleep in or go out and do whatever their calling was.

"Alone I stand; no surprise there."

Walking further into the room, Kagome let her hamper drop to the floor and started pushing it towards the nearest washing machine and got down to business. Luckily she didn't have too much of a load, maybe only three rounds and with a novel at her disposal and her ipod, Kagome wouldn't be all that bored, to say the least.

_**Arguing with each other won't get us anywhere.**_

Kagome paused with some panties and bra in her hands, her brows furrowed at the sudden statement. "Where did that suddenly come from?"

_**The pile of truths I have lying around.**_

"Is that so?" Continuing with her task at hand, the room fell silent for a couple of minutes. Even though some part of Kagome felt like what she said was true, she was still stubborn – and out-right hardheaded to give in so easily. Especially seeing how the bitch can be so secretive when Kagome knew she obviously had the answers to more than she let on.

_**Would your slutty ass stop calling me a bitch?**_She screeched, her annoyance forcing their way through the sky. _**If you don't like calling me a part of your name, then the name 'Ez' will suffice!**_

"Ez?" Kagome pulled a chair close to her so she could prop her legs up. "Where does that name come from?"

_**It was given to me by my previous vessel.**_

Instantly, Kagome knew that whoever that was, that _Ez_ valued her a lot by the way she spoke. "Well, uh… where is she now?"

_**Wow – you're seriously stupid. Where the hell would she be? It's not like she was immortal or anything.**_

Right, no duh. Kagome scoffed angrily, folding her legs and shifted to get comfortable. It was so hard to divide humanity with immortals since Kagome became a part of this whirlwind so who was that _Ez_ to call her stupid. It's not like she was a fucking expert in immortal bullshit!

_**You asked me two questions; do I get the honor to ask you two questions of my choosing?**_

Her response was a roll of the eye, before Kagome huffed loudly and slammed down her book on the hamper. "Shoot – but if I don't want to answer –…"

_**For once – shut the fuck up and go with the flow!**_

"You're one to talk you stupid bubble eyed bitch!"

_**Oh that's real mature you idiotic cunt.**_

"Like calling me names makes you any more mature than I am!" Kagome barked, rising up out of her seat to meet an invisible form head on, never caring that the voice was coming from within her. "I can't stand you – ugh! If anyone has the power to drive me to suicide – it's you bitch… _You!"_

_**Don't think I wouldn't do it if I wasn't a part of you! The world could do a hell of a lot better with one less cunt with a stick up her ass!**_

"I. Hate. You."

_**I guarantee you that the feeling is fucking mutual!**_

"Then be gone bitch – disappear!"

_**I don't want to…Slut! I have a goal to accomplish and I will accomplish it!**_

Kagome paused at the emotions laced with that confession. "What goal is that?" She asked softly.

_**You can get your answer once you answer my questions.**_

Kagome glared off in the distance, her arms folded in aggravation.

_**Good. Now… Why do you fight me so much?**_

Thrown off by her sudden question, Kagome straighten in her seat while her hands fell to her lap. Her glare morphed into a confused stare as she searched her mind for a plausible answer. "I…." She huffed, raking her hands through her hair. "Honestly? I don't know. I mean you aggravate me so much and you keep going on and on about Inuyasha and how I'm just hiding my true feelings – it's fucking annoying."

_**But why get so angry. If it doesn't bother you and you truly have no feelings for him, then you should explode the way you do.**_

"Is this some sort of vampire bullshit of a psychology theory thing you're doing?"

_**I still have one more question to go. **_She grinned, and Kagome couldn't help but roll her eyes. _**Why do you deny your true feelings?**_

"In terms of what?"

By now Kagome was fiddling with the leaves of her book, giving them dog ears and then smoothing them back out. She feared the true meaning behind Ez question, and wanted to always avoid it as long as she lived.

_**You know what I mean Kagome. We're connected you know, so I feel what you're feeling and I know you feel whatever I may be feeling as well. **_She sighed eerily, her emotions washing over Kagome to prove a point. _**Why can't you let yourself be happy? How come you're avoiding him when your heart cries out for the opposite?**_

"I…I can't Ez…" Her eyes glassed over with tears. "You don't know how it was for me in the past when he… when he…" Kagome sniffled, the only sound in the basement apart from the washing machine a few feet from her. "I just can't jump over the fact that he's the same person from the past… It's –…"

_**Earlier today when I said I don't know how you felt… I lied.**_

"What…?"

Ez sighed, a pained sigh that tightened around Kagome's fragile heart. _**My vessel, Erza Higurashi… She….She….**_Her voice broke as her lids hid the pain of the past. _**She was raped Kagome.**_

Kagome gasped loudly. Not only because of Ez's confession but because the moment Kagome allowed her eyes to fall close as well, was the moment she was granted the sight of someone who looked vividly like her. It was Ez, naked and siting with her legs to her chest and her head resting atop her raised knees. Her untamed hair drifted around her like silken midnight, and her closed orbs had tears squeezing through them.

"Ez…"

_**She had sole control over me, even though we could never become one like you and I are destined to me, and so – she didn't allow me to take control and defend her. **_Sniffling softly, Ez laughed at her wavered control. _**I had to watch, to feel and hear everything while Erza just took it all. She was so strong and bright. Not once did she cry, nor did she spit any harsh insult to her attackers. **_Pausing to collect her thoughts, Ez sighed shakily as unwanted images flooded her mind. _**She was still the same wonderful Erza Higurashi right up to her murder.**_

"I...I'm so sorry…" Kagome shook her head, hugging her form to shun out the feelings that was wafting towards her from Ez. It was a dreaded feeling that she couldn't bring herself to embrace. "I had…"

_**It's impossible for you to have known. I can block out parts that I don't want you to reach. But you can't. The night Shaya raped you – I endured it as well. You can't imagine being attached to two people who've endured such a brutal act and still having the strength to go on.**_

"But you're different than me, Ez," Kagome whispered. "You're stronger… But me? I can't endure that night again or anything relating to it; I'm barely coping with that night."

_**You're wrong. You're far stronger than you give yourself credit for. I just don't understand why you don't give second chance. I'm not saying what Inuyasha did can be excused, nor am I making excuses for him. But you need him as much as he needs you… Maybe even more.**_

Laughing painfully, Kagome's smile was void as she got up to unload her first load and place it in the drying almost robotically. "I thought you hated me."

_**I lied. You kind of reminded me of Erza but you both had different views and went about things completely differently. I was annoyed at how you tainted the Higurashi name.**_

Kagome wanted to feel hurt at that confession, but she couldn't. As much as the truth hurt, sometimes she knew it was the best way to overcome certain things. A part of her was glad that Ez chose to share so much with her, and deep down she felt like they got closer. She also knew that Ez was right but she still couldn't break that wall to pass through and allow herself freedom. Call her stupid but she felt like it was her only way to be protected, and if protection meant she would be unhappy for the rest of her life, then so be it.

_**You constantly lie to yourself. Why?**_

Inhaling slowly while Kagome separated her whites from her colored before dumping them in the machine, Kagome used that same machine to hold her weight. Even if she wanted to voice her thoughts, there was no way Kagome could bring herself to do it. She knew that Ez could hear her thoughts and maybe if she thought it, instead of voicing it then it wouldn't be all that true, would it? Kagome lied constantly, fought with the truth without end because she was scared. Wishing she could take back what she said about truth, Kagome sunk slowly to the ground with her head buried between her raised knees.

How would it sound to the ears of any sane and normal person when Kagome said she was in love with a man who she hadn't known was the cause of her past and present pain? How would one perceive her as when they found out that among all things, Kagome wanted to be with the one she loved, yet couldn't forgive him for his treachery?

_**Baby steps are all it needs, Kagome. No one is saying you need to dive head in first.**_

"I…I don't know how to," She whispered, tears of frustration springing to her hidden eyes. "How can I bring myself to forgive? It's so raw… and the…" She growled in frustration. "I just don't know how to!"

_**I'm not saying you should let him off the hook, nor am I trying to make excuses for him. But you've known Inuyasha before you knew he was Shaya, and you grew to love him.**_

"He's still Shaya – that's all that matters."

_**And Shaya is still Inuyasha. The Inuyasha you fell for; the one who protected you and cared for you. A part of Inuyasha will always be Shaya but at the same time, Shaya has a part of Inuyasha in him. I know I may sound confusing, but I know deep down you understand.**_

Silence was her only response. This was a silence that should be comfortable with only the drying and the washing machine groaning in protest of their work in the quiet night. But for both girls, it was a form of suffocation, forcing them to hear the screams of their thoughts and the brutal caress of their powerful emotions combined. Both Ez and Kagome had not only their own problem to face, but at the same time they had to burden the other's problem and the added stress sent them into a dark abyss of pain and betrayal.

Ez wished she could give Kagome a valid answer, but she knew she couldn't. The day Erza was ripped from her so quickly, did not give Ez any time to see how Erza coped with such actions bestowed upon her. Even though Erza died with a smile on her face, not once insulting the fuckers who forced themselves upon her before murdering her, Ez knew that she was a broken soul before her last breath was released. If only Erza had allowed Ez to take over for but a minute, then revenge would have rained bountifully upon them, and Ez would have been content with knowing that the most precious person that mattered to her was avenged. Sighing regrettably, Ez was filled with sadness and a force that angered her all at once. If she didn't know how to help Kagome cope, at least she understood to some extent to which Kagome found it hard to forgive.

After all, Ez couldn't find it in her heart to forgive those fucking coven for what they did to Erza Higurashi. She just couldn't and she vowed she _wouldn't_ as long as she was in existence.

"Revenge is part of your purpose to exist?" The soft whisper echoed throughout the small room, and even if Kagome wished to curse out Ez, she couldn't. She understood the feeling, the urge to seek revenge upon those who she wished not give forgiveness to.

Kagome bowed when a thought crossed her mind.

_**You're right you know. **_

"I didn't mean it." She pressed, praying that Ez would drop the topic.

_**The coven never once asked for my forgiveness, and with my mind set right now, if they did ask, I doubt I'd forgive them. But unlike my situation, Inuyasha seeks forgiveness – and we know he means it. We saw everything with his mother Kagome, so you know.**_

"Just drop it Ez," Her tone was defeated, and Kagome's half-lid eyes stared blankly at her painted toe-nails.

_**At least promise me that you'll hear him out.**_

Kagome groaned.

_**Just promise me Kagome.**_

A full minute passed before Kagome said anything.

With a huff, she eased up into a standing position, her palms dusting off her butt just as she opened her mouth to speak. "I'm only gonna say ye –…" Her answer fell into silence when she heard the door swing open with a creak.

Brown spheres looked up slowly, her eyes instantly clashing with sorrows of amber.

"You…" She gulped as her eyes turn to steal. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Kagome…" Inuyasha took a step forward, but paused when Kagome took one backwards.

"How did you find me?" She breathed out, fear evident in her voice.

_**You need not be afraid Kags.**_

"Shut up!" Kagome snapped. "You sensed him didn't you? You sensed him coming and you didn't tell me anything!"

_**Give it a rest, **_Ez mumbled, trying to contain her growing annoyance. _**By time I realized, he was already too close.**_

Kagome shook her head, wishing that the simple act could thrust Ez out of her very being. She turned her gaze hesitantly back on Inuyasha, noticing that his hair had grown longer, and they had lost their usual tameness. His stance was more confident, even though she could sense the sorrow dancing off of him to slam against her mockingly as if to blame her for the way he was feeling. Cursing under her breath, Kagome gripped the machine for support.

"We have to talk Kagome,"

"I have _nothing_ to say to you!" She screamed, her eyes screwing shut as tears forced themselves out.

"Fine!" He exploded with a growl, swiftly coming within a breath of her but refrained from touching her. "You don't have to say anything – just _hear me out_!" He breathed, his glistering eyes searching her frantically for something other than hatred.

Instantly, Kagome shoved him away from her, moving behind the machine and pointing a shaky finger at him. "Don't you dare come close me!" Her voice was filled with so much hurt, that Kagome wondered where exactly was it coming from.

She didn't dare try and unravel that mystery.

"Please Kagome, just hear me out!" Inuyasha pleaded.

Kagome shook her head frantically.

Inuyasha wet his lips slowly, fighting his control to not break down in front of her. He knew what he did to her in the past affect her a lot, and with her confession to him just yesterday made him all that more aware of her hurt. He would give his own fucking life if it meant he could take back his act from four years ago. Inuyasha would gladly die any number of times in the most sadistic way possible if it meant it would chip away Kagome's hurt and broken aura.

He dragged a heavy hand through his hair before starting. "I know what I did was wrong… I _know that!_ But you have to understand that I would never do anything to hurt you!"

"You should have thought of that four fucking years ago!"

Inuyasha cursed, but made sure to keep his anger in check. "Before getting to know you, I was that guy back then. I relish in the actions of breaking a girl while feasting upon them." Inuyasha rushed in her path when she started walking away from him in disgust. "I know that's disgusting, I fucking know that, but it was me… That's how I enjoyed myself back then. Oh fuck Kagome, you have no idea what my lifestyle was like before I started caring for you." He took a cautious step forward but the moment he saw Kagome step away from him, he swore he heard his heart break all over again. "All I'm trying to say is that, after getting to really know you and falling for you, not a day goes by that I hated myself for who I was, and what I did to you back then…"

"So..." She pushed back her tears as she raised a palm towards him, "You're telling me that all that time, you _knew_ who I was?"

"I…"

"Did you?"

He sighed, shifting his gaze from her. "Yes," He whispered. "I found out the night we made that deal."

Kagome's hollowed laugh pierced the night. "So all that time, I was just a game to you right?" She shrugged, as more tears threaten to fall. "I was just the unfinished business that needed fucking around with right?"

"Yes… Oh fuck!" Inuyasha grabbed his hair in defeated. "That's how it started out! To be honest, all I wanted to do was mess with you. But then – you took me to your place, started telling me about yourself," He paused to collect his thoughts. "I started to fall, and a part of me was an asshole to try and make you hate me, but for some reason you too started to fall for me, and then when I realized it was getting too much to handle –…"

"You tried to push me away," It dawned on her like the rays of the rising sun kissing her cool skin. Kagome shook her head at the irony. All that time he was trying to push her away she was too fucking caught up to heed his unvoiced warning.

_**Even then he tried to protect you from himself.**_

Kagome ignored Ez, forcing the headache to flee her mind.

"But you still fought," Inuyasha chuckled. "Could you imagine how broken up I was, how badly I wished death upon myself? The girl I ruined fell in love with me. How fucked up can my life get?" He shook his head. "And before you start, I've tried to tell you who I was, but I kept flunking out. Then right before we made love," Inuyasha noticed that Kagome cringed when he said the words 'made love', but he forced himself to swallow down the lump that formed in his throat. "I really wanted to tell you."

"But you didn't," Kagome finalized. "You still let the night progressed." She hugged her form closely, letting her tears flow freely without much care. "You had once said that you'd find me and finish what you started," She shuddered as the sadistic Shaya flashed behind closed lids. "You…You…"

"That was all said before I knew who you were."

Kagome gasped when she felt the warmth of Inuyasha so close to her. Hesitantly opening her eyes, she came face to face with his chest.

Inuyasha slowly raised his hands to grasp her forearm lightly, urging her to look up into his eyes. When she did, his saw for the first time the vulnerability she hid so good. "My feelings for you were what scared me because a part of me often wondered if you knew who I was, if you'd forgive me," He whispered, his hands caressing her forearm ghostly.

"You hurt me…" She gulped, tearing her gaze from his to look at his hand that held her with so much care. "…And you…you broke me," When a flash of those same hand tore eagerly at her garment, Kagome flinched in disgust, her eyes screwing close as she wiggled out of his hold. "How am I supposed to forget?"

"I'm not asking you to…" He rushed out, "I just wish that in time you'd learn to –…"

"Forgive?" She shook her head negatively.

"Onegai," He breathed, again, once more right in front of her, this time his palm cupping her face to keep her head steady. "Onegai – I can't live without you…" Inuyasha gulped, not sure if he could hold in his tears much longer.

"You're only saying that because I'm your chosen you," She spat, her angry gaze shrinking him down. "You don't care… You never cared."

"How can you say that Kagome?" He hissed, his browed furrowed in confusion. "If you were never my chosen one, I'd still choose to be with you, knowing that over time I'd die." He grasped her face more firmly. "I love you above all else, and no matter what you may think of me – just know that the love I have for you is true."

Kagome hold in a sob, her hands moving to grasp his arms. "How can I believe what leaves your mouth?"

With a frustrated growl, Inuyasha closed the distance between them, capturing her quivering lips between his for a chaste union. He eased away slightly, not fully ending the contact of their lips. "Believe me." He urged, silent tears dampening his face. "If you can't forgive me, at least believe the love I have for you – never doubt that." He kissed her lips again. "Never." He breathed before deepening the kiss.

She was torn. Here she was, kissing the man she was in love with, yet wanting to inflict some sort of pain upon the guy who stole her most sacred pureness without giving her a chance to give. Her tears rushed out like thick droplets of rain as she forced herself not to kiss him back, argued with her rational thinking to push him away from her and ran as far away as possible.

She broke the kiss with a loud sob, bowing her head slightly so his lips touched her forehead. "I can't…" She sobbed. "I…What's wrong with me,"

"Kagome," He pleaded, his voice breaking with each syllabus.

Looking up hesitantly, Kagome's watery windows clashed with tearful amber. She searched his gaze, seeing how torn up he was about his actions, actions that she knew he would gladly take away if he could. But at the same time… What's done is done – isn't it?

"Don't do this…" Kagome broke apart from him, sniffling as she rushed towards the exit.

Frustration, defeat and shame washed over Inuyasha as he gazed at her hurried retreating form. Before he allowed her to pass the swinging door, he grasped her by the arm, spinning her around so she could slam into his embrace. "Don't fight what your heart is telling you Kags," His voice was muffled in her hair as he held on to her as if his life depended on it.

"Stop it," She whispered, fighting for release that wasn't hers. "Stop it!" She screamed this time her sudden anger giving her the strength to push his rock-hard body from her.

Inuyasha stumbled backwards, his amber gaze looking her over.

"You can't just come in here, apologize and expect everything to be fucking peachy!" She screamed, her eyes blazing purple. "Nothing you say could _ever_ chance what you did to me!" Narrowing her now purple orbs to slit, she pressed her palm to her chest. "I was _ruined _thanks to your sadistic games and I never got the chance to give that present of first time to someone I love." Walking daringly towards him, she slammed her palms against his chest, the force making him slam stagger backwards.

His anger grew, the dominance tearing away at his self-control while he eyed her down, sensing the power that seeped through her, but not fully consuming her. "You know what? You're fucking right." He shouted, walking towards her until her back kissed the wall. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to keel over and take it like a fucking dog."

"So what… you're gonna force it like you did four years ago?"

"Dammit Kagome." He hissed, grabbing her by the arms and thrusting her up against the wall. "Do you really hate my existence so much that you can't find a threat of kindness to even _contemplate_ forgiving me? Are you so fucked in that pretty little head of yours that you honestly think I'd hurt you?"

"I…"

His scoff cut her off. "I've known who you were for a fucking long time. If my goal was to truly hurt you… to _fucking kill you_ then bet your ass that I would have done it long ago!" He hiked her up further on the wall, so her eye level matched his. "And no matter what the hell you spout, I know deep down that you can feel my sincerity and honesty."

"Fuck you," She seethed; tears rushing to her orbs

He gave a half chuckle, eying her down with an angry glower. "You're scared." He breathed, his hot breath puffing out against her visage. "You feel the same way I do about you, and the thought scares you." His smirk made her wish to pulverize him on the spot. "You're just being a bitch and refuse to be honest with yourself."

"Oh yea?" She quivered, her eyes narrowed to match his glower. "What would you know?" She asked in defeat.

"Because I know you." He whispered, his gaze softening slightly before they took on the anger once more. "Because I know that you're constantly lying to yourself that it's only hurting you more!"

"And who do I have to blame for that?"

His growl matched hers as she kneed him in the groan, using speed that she knew was because of Ez, to switch her position so that Inuyasha was now thrust against the wall.

"I'll take away your pain if you'd just let me."

"Would you shut the fuck up!" She screeched. "Stop acting this way!"

"How am I acting?" He bellowed. "Like a fool in love?"

Kagome groaned with a roll of her eyes. She moved away from Inuyasha as if touching him alone burnt her. Moving further away from him, she rushed towards the exit once more to escape her pain.

"Is that all you're good for?" Inuyasha's voice forced her to pause in her escape, giving him enough time to grab her once more and turn her to him. "To run? Huh…Is that it? Your fucking specialty?" Not giving her a chance to say anything, Inuyasha slammed her against the wall, his mouth following suit to press against her lips.

Kagome grunted from the slight pain. She pushed him away slightly, turning her face from him to break the kiss.

Not one to give him, Inuyasha took a hold of her wrists, slamming them above her head as he maneuvered his face to hers, connecting his lips with hers once more. "Stop fighting your feelings," He mumbled against her rigid form, trying to coax her into returning his kisses.

Like a statue, Kagome stood there unmoving, her heated gaze screwed close. She chanted softly, forcing herself to lock off her heart, for it was only showing how poorly it made decisions. As her rational thinking begged her to stay strong, the loud pounding of her heart's feelings overtook the plea of her mind.

After a few seconds that felt like minutes, Kagome felt Inuyasha eased away from her lips. She opened her gaze to look at his pitiful visage.

"Can't you at least try to forgive me?" His plea made a lump form in her throat. "Is there no way I can get another chance to prove myself?"

"I hate you," She whispered.

"No you don't." Inuyasha whispered, releasing her arms to hug her waist. "You don't." He whispered as if it was enough to assure him of his doubts.

The lump rose in her throat as to release a strangle sob from her lips. "Yes I do," She mumbled, tears staining her face as she eased her arms around his neck and pressing her lips against his in the same breath.

Inuyasha wasted no time in responding to the kiss, both their mouth opening instantly to receive each other as their tongues battled for the dominance neither of them wanted to give up.

Pressing his from firmly against her, he heard Kagome groan in his mouth as she hopped up against him, wrapping her legs around his waist, and bringing her core directly against his throbbing manhood.

"My gosh…" Inuyasha hissed when Kagome rocked against him, their tongues still battling strong as he returned her eagerness with a roll of his hips, his palms cupping her ass and pressing her against him even more.

Kagome didn't know what took her over, but she couldn't deny the sense of freedom she was feeling at that very moment. Finally being with him in this way after denying herself for so long felt so good – so perfect… so… fucking wrong! But she couldn't stop; she dare not end her burst of freedom midway to enter back into the depth of captivity.

When Inuyasha felt his cock being freed by her eager hands, he refused to stop her, wishing he had enough control to seize their careless actions so that they could have a level headed conversation and fix their problems. But damn him if he didn't like the way she grasped his cock, pumping it at such an agonizing pace, that he had to wonder if she had control over her thoughts to torture him in any form necessary. Inuyasha pushed it out of his head, using his claws – but making sure he didn't fully turn since he knew she was still uneasy about _Shaya_ – to rip her shorts and panties off of her, exposing her arousal and core to his eager phallus.

"I hate you," Kagome repeated, her mouth now finding pleasure at the base of his neck, pleased by the groans she drew from his deadly lips.

Choosing to not comment on her mantra, Inuyasha was thankful that she was steering his head against her clit, moaning so loud while she rubbed his head against her clit that he swore the whole dormitory heard her guttural moans.

The moment she threw her head back in bliss, Inuyasha assaulted her neck ravenously, groaning deep in his throat as she rubbed his cock against her clit, letting it slip in her core slightly, teasingly.

"Kags," He moaned, burying his face in her neck.

As if his moan was the key to let her move forward, Kagome eased him inside of her, a moan singing in tune with his groans.

When Inuyasha was snuggly inside of her, he searched for her lips once more, swallowing her cries of ecstasy as he pumped slowly in and out of her, massaging her ass cheeks closer to him as her took her up against the wall.

Kagome bit down on his lips when he took her at a leisure pace until his balls were kissing her ass, pressing her firmly down against him as he filled her beyond the brink. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head she released a shuddered breath. Her senses were flooded with the danger before her as her pussy walls tightened around Inuyasha's thick length, hearing a deep throaty groan of approval crawled from his lips.

"I…" She grounded against him, her body quaking slightly from the feel. Tears of pleasure sprang from the corner of her eyes while her nails bite into his shoulders and her teeth sunk more into his lips.

"You don't," He groaned out, lifting her up away from his manhood, giving her shallow thrusts while she hugged him closer to her.

Burying his face against her breasts, after she'd released his lip, Inuyasha latched on to a covered boob as he continued taking her slowly, while she eager met his thrusts with his roll of her hips.

In the darkness of the basement, their moans of unhidden lust, love and ecstasy drowned out the humming of both the machine and the dryer.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"After all this time, you expect me to welcome you with open arms?"

Shiin knelt before a tall man shrouded in darkness, his head bowed in defeat as he listened to the male's rant.

"I accepted your blatant betrayal, only refusing to end your life soley because you are my little brother." The man shouted, the only indication of his anger being the visible tick along his jawline where the light hit his face partially.

"I apologize again," Shiin whispered, looking up suddenly to expose his blood-shot eyes that were evidence of his tears. "I had thought that my decisions back then were smart. That living this life to harm people just based on their race was inhumane."

A sigh was the man's only response as he stood from where he sat, his robes hanging loosely against his form. "Why should believe you're loyal?"

Shiin looked his brother squarely in the eyes. "Because to me, loyalty as well as the truth is far more important above all things."

A sharp brow quirked in interest. "Is that so?"

"Hai – I'm willing, if you allow me, to be a part of this coven," He bowed his head deeply, his forehead kissing the cold floor. "I'll do anything to prove my loyalty."

A sinister smile kissed the standing man's lips. "Is that so?" He repeated airily.

"You have my word brother,"

Without saying anything, he turned his back on his younger sibling, signaling to the others at his side who instantly went to Shiin and grasp him by each arms.

It's been a while since Shiin drank from Inutaisho, and with the lack of food, Shiin was rendered weak, but a mere human in his states as he was dragged to a back room where his frantic cries were soon muffled in the distance.

"See what you can get out of him," He whispered to someone in the dark, his gaze never moving from the darkness. "And then, be sure to dispose of him. He is a threat and a taint upon all things holy – I will not have more filth upon this earth."

"Consider it done,"

He nodded, turning his back to the darkness and headed towards a side door. "Also," He whispered, his voice echoing loudly in the empty room. "Have someone watch my son," His gaze flickered to the ground as his thoughts carried him back. "I fear I have lost the little trust I had within him."

"As you wish,"

The leader of the coven walked through the door, entering into a small study room. After closing and securing the door, he walked towards a book shelf and pulled out a thick black book, it's pages holding scribbled writing – like a diary – as well as small drawings of persons and town areas that seems to date back far in time.

"Hmmm," His dark gaze flickered small talisman with an unknown design engraved on it. "Erza…" He whispered softly, running his finger across the small object ghostly.

His head lulled back, with a painful look in his usually void orbs.

"Is your pathetic ghost really going to avenge your death?"

His dark chuckle was but a way to taunt her, daring her pathetic dark side to come at him if she thinks she could handle him.

"I fucking dare you Erza Higurashi!" He hissed, slamming the book closed before thrusting it across the room.

"I fucking dare you," He repeated, the talisman hidden in his tight grasp.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Well, ((huffs)), this turned out WAY differently than what I had in mind _ But meh, it is what is it. I just hope you guys enjoy it and REVIEW!


	27. Coming To Terms

**Coming To Terms**

**Chapter 27**

**A/N:** _Well… ((Dodges rotten tomatoes)) … Um… I'll make this short. I was busy – life got in the way…some good, some bad…All in all – I'm still busy, fighting not only to write but read as well…But not a day goes by that I don't remember my unfinished stories…And…I'm sooooo sorry for this ridiculously long wait! ((Watery eyes))…Forgive me?_

_Oh…Also – I started a new story last year December called Second Chances…If you haven't checked it out, please do!...And leave your mark =D_

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

She couldn't believe what she'd just done.

_**I, myself can't believe what you'd just done!**_ A sensual giggle filled Kagome's mind, making her blush deepen under the flickering lights where she stood hugging her frame as she looked upon a now shirtless Inuyasha finishing up her laundry.

She smiled softly, her appreciation unmasked as she looked him over, licking her lips all at once. _'I can't believe what we just did.'_ She thought for the billionth time.

_**I guess it didn't quite click the second time, or the third, or six or –**_

'_I get it Ez!' _Kagome growled, her face heating up when a cool breeze rushed towards her, reminding her that she now stood in only Inuyasha's shirt – his natural scent engulfing her dominantly. She realized, frighteningly, that there was no other feeling like this…no other sensation that made her feel such…emotions. Such a feeling she had no idea she yearned for until she'd gotten a dose of it.

"I'm almost done," Inuyasha called when he'd disappeared behind the dryer.

Kagome gave a small whisper of acknowledgement, the gnawing of her bottom lip making Ez twitch with irritation. Ez knew Kagome was retreating, either she couldn't handle the emotions and accept them fully or she was just being an idiot – and it didn't take a genius to pick both theories.

'_He's still Shaya…'_

_**And he's also Inuyasha.**_ Ez reasoned, sighing loudly, a touch of frustration flowing with it. _**You guys need to talk it out – there's no harm in working out things.**_

'_But –…'_

_**You're entwined with him forever – whether you like it or not. Either you live a life of denial or you learn to forgive, cope and move on.**_

Before Kagome could reply, voices filtered down the hallway, and she looked up just in time to see that Inuyasha had been watching her intently. Had she been so caught up in her thoughts that her usually sharp senses dulled? She tore her gaze from his imploring eyes just in time to see five girls and one male came down, laundry basket in their arms. A quirk graced their features almost instantly, looking from Inuyasha to Kagome and back.

All gazes from their visitors lingered on Inuyasha who winked at them, hosting Kagome's basket of freshly washed and dried laundry on his hips.

Noticing that the girls broke out in fits of giggles, Kagome's brows dipped low, a sudden urge to slap them silly for all they were worth growing madly. Why was it that every time some females were in the presence of hotness, they felt the need to giggle like dumb hussies – as if that was attractive? She rolled her eyes when Ez giggled.

'_You're no better,' _Kagome teased, a small smile playing on her lips.

"I thought you went to that block party down on central Kags," A blonde girl grinned, her gaze lingering on Inuyasha's bare chest.

His jeans hung low, exposing his black silk boxer as well as the hint of hair disappearing beneath it. Noticing that he took a relaxing pose, leaning against a machine with those imploring amber eyes stripping her to her very soul, Kagome gulped suddenly, a fire flickering deep within her as she licked her lips. She didn't hide the sudden hunger in her gaze as she looked him over; remembering the way he took her, dominated her very being while teasing her when she took the dominating role. She could still feel the after effects of the way he pounded her into the wall, filling and stretching her to the brink while she claimed him, marking her territory with each scratch, each nip and each thrust in response to his pounding.

Shifting her weight as her core began pulsing, she gulped discreetly, her gaze lingering on Inuyasha's equally lust filled ambers. "Um… I had…I had…stuff…this… ah… I mean laundry to…do…" She brokenly confessed, fighting the magnetic pull Inuyasha had on her with a wave of her at her laundry basket.

Another giggle, followed by a snort was her reply. "Not gonna even brain storm on the _stuff_ you had to do." Another one voiced, walking more into the room and in the direction of Inuyasha.

"Down here reeks," The boy said, fanning his hand in front of his face as he modeled towards a section down at the very back. He looked disdainfully at Kagome before batting his eyes at Inuyasha as he passed them.

Ignoring the _happy_ dude, Kagome's narrowed eyes pierced the red head with the pixie hair cut who was now face to face with Inuyasha, and personally too close as she slowly lifted a finger, tracing her nail over his pecks.

_**She's asking for death,**_ Ez growled territorially, her eyes flashing as she fought against her own control while Kagome stood alert, her mouth set in a small snarl.

Her brown eyes flashed purple and she gritted her teeth when she felt the darkness seeping over her, bathing her in a burst of hatred for the fragile girl who dared touch her belongings. But before she could move towards said girl – thankful that the other females were already at their own section and opted to glancing at their friends now and again while being oblivious to her – Kagome was graced with the infamously knowing smirk on Inuyasha's lips, followed by the firm hold of the girl's hand that was slowly journeying down his frame.

Did she honestly think silent, idiotic bimbo who randomly caressed hot dudes was Inuyasha's taste? Kagome snorted before relaxing. _'That asshole,'_ she growled.

"I'm not interested." Dropping her hand from him, Inuyasha walked towards Kagome, a small smile tugging at his lips.

Before he could reach her, Kagome rolled her eyes at him, turning and walking down the hall stiffly. She didn't want to admit why she was getting so testy with the whole scenario. And even with the taunts from Ez, Kagome chose to ignore her as she enjoyed the little image of gutting that girl out, slowly and methodically just so she can teach all the other hussies running around the dorms thinking they can cop a feel just because the view looked enticing.

"You had nothing to worry about back there."

Kagome harrumphed, taking the stairs two at a time, her arms folded tightly. "Why should I be worried – it's not like we have anything going on." She cringed when the words left her mouth.

"We're back to your bitch mode I see." He growled, pressing up against her just as she reached the top of the stairs. "Now that _you've_ practically fucked me to an inch of my life," He breathed down her neck, making her shudder, "You thought it alright to turn it back on?"

She jabbed him in the side with her elbow, moving away from him and taking a left. "That's ridiculous since you're immortal _asshole_." She shot back smartly, cutting her eyes briefly in his direction as she chastised herself for her lapse of weakness and the shit spilling from her mouth. Why was it so hard to be honest with herself?

'_Other than admitting I love the same man who raped me?'_

_**You're so fucking annoying and difficult, **_Ez breathed, and Kagome had the distinct image of herself shaking her head with disappointment. _**I think the only reason you're refusing to be honest with your feelings, **_Ez started, an edge in her voice, _**Is because you keep wondering what others would say – in general. Whatever your society deems morally wrong, you're feelings is going against the need to forgive or accept even **__**silently**__**, and the battle has your little ass conflicted and confused.**_

'_That's not…true,' _She feebly denied. _'What do I care what other's think?'_

Half expecting Ez to answer, just so she can have an outlet, Kagome was sourly frustrated when she was rewarded with silence. They say silence is golden – but Kagome only saw it as a sick joke, leaving her mind wide open to thoughts she'd rather take a bullet just to discard of forever. Even if she was stupid and weak to give in to her sexual craving, _stupid_ enough to allow a flicker of hope to shine her pessimistic thoughts and add _chance_ to something that should _never be contemplated_, that gave her no right to act the way she did. It was wrong! Totally wrong and just…

_**See? You care what people think.**_ Ez sang, clucking her tongue in boredom. _**No one knows your feelings or knows anything concerning you and Inuyasha the way you both understand the situation. So why not fuck the moralistic shit you people carve and for once follow your heart and not your mind. **_Snorting, Ez made a 'bang' sound just when Kagome was about to say something. _**Fuck it all and shoot it away. It's your life, you're future…and **__**mines**__** so cut the bull and live it the way that makes you happy.**_

"This is ridiculous." She mumbled, her hand resting on the knob of her dorm room. "And it's not that easy you know." She nodded slowly, listening to Ez who was now cussing her out about the extent of what _easy_ means. "I get it you idiot." She smiled sadly. "I get it…"

Inuyasha paused a few feet from her, listening intently as she spoke to her other half. He wish the connection of their minds weren't locked off right now, just so he could sit in on their conversation. His amber eyes watched the woman he loved battle with her feelings – the feelings that wouldn't change no matter how hard she fought. He sighed softly; regret and guilt washing over him like a continuous tsunami. _I caused all that,_ he thought, sorrow dimming his eyes. The moment he allowed her back in his life, allowed his sadistic side to take over and fuck with her mind until he got bored was the biggest mistake of his life. Yet, as he watched the way her silky hair tickled her blushing cheeks in all their untamed glory – a reminding of their activities in the laundry room not too long ago – or the way his shirt swallowed her with a bare shoulder exposed by the neck, he couldn't deny that he was glad he chose to keep her close. He loved her with every fiber of himself and he couldn't fathom a future without her.

He didn't want to.

"Kagome," He whispered, gripping the basket when he saw her froze automatically.

"You know…" She breathed, her head bowed in defeat. "I want to hate you, really I do – I want to hate you _so fucking much._" Inhaling loudly, she broke off with a shuddered exhale. "But if I'm honest with myself…" Resting her head on the closed door, she gripped the knob tightly, screwing her eyes shut while silently praying for the strength to voice it all. "I don't particularly hate you." She chuckled. "The feelings I have for you consume me, despite what you did… I'm drowning in an emotion far from _hatred _and…And I'm tired of fighting it."

"Baby…" Inuyasha rushed closer towards her, stopping with only an inch separating them. He dropped the basket carelessly, running shaky hands up her arms, the feel of her cool skin shuddering under his touch. "I know we have a lot to really talk about and things to work out," burying his face in the crook of her neck, and inhaling her scent deeply, he pressed his lips to her neck that was framed by her hair. "I'm not going anywhere."

Kagome leaned back into his touch, sagging against his frame with a content sigh. She knew everything needed to be shed if they wanted to move forward…_together_. And even though her denial road has been long and tiring, she was ready to take the road towards the truth – ready to face it head on and accept it. Ez was right about everything, and Kagome was tired of living in the bubble of pleasing people when in the end it was never enough. It was finally time to stop being scared and move forward towards her next chapter.

_**I'm glad you've acknowledge your feelings.**_

'_Unlike the guys that hurt your vessel, Inuyasha wants forgiveness… I can't blame him for his nature…. And…'_

_**You've changed that very nature.**_ Ez reasoned with a slight softness in her silky voice. _**The bond between the both of you can do wonders. It**__** has**__** done wonders and the both of you make each other a better person.**_

She sighed, doubt dimming from her resolution. It was still like a tug of war battle and she knew she still had a lot of work ahead of her. Hell, maybe the work was endless in its pursuit but Kagome had hoped that one day, she can release herself from the shackles of deceit, betrayal and so many more. As she entered the dorm room, noticing that Sango wasn't home at the moment and thankful all the same for the privacy she was awarded, she turned chocolate orbs on the man that broke her and slowly turned to mend that very broken heart and fill it with such intense emotions – the good and the bad – making her delirious. He stood rooted at the entrance, his eyes giving off a faraway look while he faced her. Although his eyes were on her, Kagome knew he wasn't really watching her and in that moment, she just wished she could openly go to him, smile reassuringly at him while she coaxed him into the warmth of her arms.

"Inu…"

Inuyasha snapped out of his past, of the painful memories that involved a different Inuyasha in time. "I um…You need to invite me in," He looked at the door bitterly, the tingle coursing through his body, reminding him of the first and only time he got shock because of Kagome and her defiant ways.

A sheepish smile broke out on his face and he shrugged lazily when she quirked a brow at him.

"Well," She furrowed her brows, making his smile falter.

Offering him a few moments of unease, Kagome looked doubtfully at him, a smile trying to break free on her face. She cleared her throat, placing up a hand to quiet his plea. "Inuyasha," She whispered, turning her back on him before walking in the direction of her bedroom.

"Won't you _please_ come in?"

Instantly, a smile lifted his lips and he felt the invisible shackles of restraint fall from him, the weight of denial lifting off of him while he kept his gaze locked on her retreating form.

Taking a confident step forward, pass the door, he sighed contently.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

A tall woman, with the grace of a lithe panther walked seductively towards three men, her skimpy green dress clinging to her like a second skin. She smiled softly, brushing her bang from her eyes with a flick of her wrist as she came to a halt besides the hungry looking men.

"Can I get a Sex on the Beach?" She called out, turning her heated attention to the bartender – effectively ignoring the men beside her. When the bartender turned towards her, displaying the cutest dimples she'd ever seen, she couldn't help but mewl softly, eying him with evident hunger. "You look so delicious," She licked her glistering lips slowly, leaning forward and exposing scrumptious cleavage. "I could just eat you up." She squealed.

When he blushed deeply, she almost chuckled at his innocence, instantly noticing how young he was. Although he didn't say much else, she couldn't help but admire his ass when he turned from her to make her order. She leaned her head to the side, her short hair, the length slanting from under her ears to her chin, tickled her said bare shoulders from her actions. Her butt was pushed out as she leaned forward, admiring the hottie behind the counter with rapture.

"You're a fine piece of ass to say you're here alone,"

Apparently, the men on the side couldn't take a hint that her interest had been highly piqued thanks to the bartender. She gave them a sidelong glance, her light blue/green eyes swirling with mischief.

"I suppose your company is the best then?" Shifting her gaze from one redneck to another, she turned her back to the counter, casually leaning on it. "Or perhaps that includes your other two beefy necked friends."

"Order up!" The bartender called, pushing her drink towards her shyly.

"Thanks pretty boy," She said seductively, turning back towards him and calling him in with the crook of her index finger. "Keep the change," She whispered in his ear, now that he was basically leaning over the counter like a hypnotized puppy. "And call me," She breathed, swiping her tongue along his ear which made him stifle a groan. Pushing the cash and paper in his hand, she winked at him, taking up her drink and sashaying away from the counter.

Knowing that all eyes were on her, she basked in the spotlight, as she slowly sipped her drink, swirling her tongue around the straw. When she reached the back of the bar, she was pleased to see that the men were still looking at her, their tails practically wagging between their legs. Although the bartender had reluctantly looked away to tend to customers, she was pleased when he stole glances at her every few seconds. When he wasn't looking, she turned her eyes to the men at the bar, jerking her head at the exit sign before disappearing through it; her drink long forgotten on a lone table.

The soft yet swift clicking of heels on pavement echoed in the dark and desolate vicinity behind the bar as the tall, lean female circled the males – two of whom were currently groaning and rolling on the ground in pain while one of them knelt, his hands cupping his bruised balls. She tilted her head to the side, looking at him in mock wonder.

"Oh I'm sorry, does it hurt?" She asked, worry lacing with her words. "I guess I was too forceful," Her lips spread into a wide mocking grin, and she giggled when he cut her an angry look.

"You fucking bitch," He seethed. "I'm going to enjoy_ literally_ fucking the life out of you." He threatened, yellow seeping into his eyes.

She furrowed her brows, the clicking of her heels echoing loudly as she walked closer towards him. With a hand on her cocked hip, she looked down at him in boredom. "Is this the part where I'm supposed to scream and then run?"

He quirked a brow in confusion, but the snarling grunt rumbling from within him rose in volume and in a flash, he disappeared, his minions now easing up into a standing position. He circled her with his speed, a gust of wind trailing behind him as he taunted her, his laughter dropping like bile against her ears. When he came to a sudden stop beside her, she felt his beefy palms rubbed down her ass, giving it a firm squeeze while his labored breath puff against her bared neck. "You'll be sorry you every messed with me and my boys."

Boldly, she turned around slowly, all the while looking deeply into his piss stained eyes with heavy lidded eyes of her own. She slowly moved her hands up his chest, biting her lip as she leaned forward, her cheeks kissing his cheeks. "I think," she puffed out near his ears, "_you're_ the one who's going to be sorry." Taking a step back, her smile was sadistically frightening as she looked down at the growing space between them as she moved backward. "You're going to be sorry for all the innocent women you've raped behind here –…"

"Are you some fucking cop?"

She tsk'ed disapprovingly as he cut her off, lifting her hand and moving her index finger from left to right with reprimand.

"Most of all, you'll be sorry that you ever followed _me_ out here," She looked up at him, smirking when he gasped in shock.

"You're a…"

She nodded her head slowly. "Yea – I know, I know." Not waiting for him to try and form words, she rushed to the side, causing one guy behind her to stumble forward, before moving faster than light behind the other one, whose head she now held firmly with both hands. "It's as easy as a snap of the neck," To make a point, a earsplitting snap echoed in the darkness followed by a loud thump as dead body hit the ground.

Stepping atop the dead body like a mat, she jumped off of him with a slight giggly before straightening her dress unconsciously. "That one is such a waste," She stated, looking down sadly as the lifeless form slowly turned to dust before fluttering away with the wind. "Anyways," she sang, and before they could blink she stood behind the one who tried grabbing her from behind. "I think it's unfair for you guys not to join him," Looking up coyly at the ring leader who seems to have lost the ability to speak, she winked at him, her silver gaze shining in the moonlight. "Don't worry – I save the best for last." The smile fell from her face instantly and she moved around to face the guy who was now shaking with fright as if she was this lithe and sensual tigress, elegantly doing away with its prey. Her fingers hugged his neck softly, but firmly, pulling him close to her visage as she kissed his nose. "You won't feel a thing," she whispered, and before he could even gasp, she ripped his heart out, clean from his chest in one swift motion.

Her eyes turned animalistic, her nose flaring as the scent of blood made her mouth water. In the past, if she was told she'd thirst this much for vampire's blood – even with the circumstances – she'd laughed in whoever's face before walking away at the absurdity. But now, as it was first only on survival – she found that she had acquired a taste for such…nectar and as much as she was taught never to harm anyone, she felt a sense of satisfaction and thrilling hunger when she dealt with the bad bunch – the rapists, murderers – all those who used their powers for their own twisted and sadistic pleasures.

"I'm just ridding the world of those that give our kind a bad name," she mumbled to no one in particular. "Scums like you," she continued, her gaze glued to her bloodied hand, "makes me sick… The way you abuse women, the way you rid people of their hard earnings just because you fucking can." She looked up reluctantly, her head turning slightly to look at the petrified redneck before her, his eyes going in and out of focus. "I don't see the harm ridding the world of shits like you."

"You are no better than us!" The man feebly cried, his voice shaking with evident fear. "You call us murderers? What the fuck did you just do?!" He gasped, shocking taking him over.

She shrugged, rubbing her bloodied fingers together, the scent making her eyes flutter as she sighed in utter bliss. "I really don't care what you say or think," She took a step towards him, the clicking of her shoes echoing ominously. "If I'm to be dubbed as the bad guy," He gasped when she appeared in front of him suddenly. "Then so be it," She breathed silkily against his ears.

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she moaned with want before baring her fangs and sinking her teeth in his neck. He cried out in pain and shock, crumbling to the ground as she viciously sucked him dry, mewling and pressing him closer to her as she slurped and suck like a hungry dog finally…_finally_ getting a delicious bone to feast on.

She drew away from him; her head snapping backwards as she gazed up at the moon, half of her face covered in blood as she greedily licked her lips. "I'm not done yet," She mumbled, warmth hugging her usually cold frame as she bared the other side of the man's neck, sinking her teeth quickly in his neck to take every last drop of his blood. When he gave one final cry, sagging against her, she stood up drunkenly, her dress ruined from the blood, her eyes opened like a feral animal as she moaned like a gluttonous man, taking her fingers and cleaning the blood from her face and sucking off her fingers.

As the last of the man started turning to dust, she inhaled deeply, her usually dormant lungs filling with air as she wheezed frantically, dropping to her knees while gasping for air. Her milky skin flushed with blood and as she fisted her hands against the pavement, getting accustom to her lungs functioning once more. She looked up suddenly, her silver gaze dimming to the normal blue/green glow as she heaved uncontrollably.

"What a bitch," She groaned, laying on the bloodied pavement in exhaustion, her blue/green eyes half covered by her lids as she tried to catch her breath, a wistful smile dancing across her bloodied face.

"I'm full." Her giggle echoed in the lone vicinity and she hiccupped like a drunk.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

In a dimly lit room, a single bed lay in the center of the room, its head pushed up against the wall with a desk on opposite side of the bed; each filled with piles of books and paper in a messy arrangement. On said small bed lay a duffle bag that was being filled hurriedly by Ruka – The Takahashi brothers' personal maid.

A wide grin played across her lips while she threw a few clothes in said duffle bag, zipping it and slinging it over her shoulder all in one breathe. "I can't believe I'm getting a whole week off!" The redhead gushed in both shock and excitement. It had been a while since she got to see her gran and sister thanks to her 'coming of age' job due to the family business and allegiance to this Red Eyed clan.

She rolled her eyes, locking her room on her way out, heading downstairs with a spring in her steps. When her gran had told her about the job she did – the job her gran did and so on, she didn't believe her – thought her a fool for thinking such creatures existed in this world. It was no wonder Ruka's parent forbade her to meet her gran or even spend time with her. It was only by chance that her parents died in a car accident, leaving Ruka at the tender age of five to move in with her next of kin – that being her gran.

"Some family business we have," She snorted, pausing at the front door when she heard a small whimper followed closely by a string of curses in the study room.

"I don't understand mother," The muffled voice sounded strained, consumed with pain and sorrow. "She isn't waking up…Why isn't she accepting my blood?!"

"Chibi," The voice consoled, and Ruka knew instantly that it belonged to the Lady of the house. "Just give it a few minutes. She was found on the verge of death, you can't expect –…"

"**YOU SAID THAT SIX HOURSE AGO!"** He bellowed, a loud crash echoing throughout the house.

Ruka furrowed her brows in confusion, her fingers wrapped around the doorknob she'd just opened. She wondered if she could be of some assistance, the grip on her duffle bag going loose as she gnawed on her bottom lips, contemplating if she should enter her freedom through this very door or turn to the study where despair would definitely envelop her.

The rising sun illuminated her, basking her in a warmth that she desperately thirst for and with a soft sigh of reluctance, she found the warmth was falling from her frame as she eased the door closed, her dedication to this family – something she could never fully understand even with her gran's explanation – taking her over, choking her into a submission she hated but couldn't find that hatred to express openly.

The door closed with a soft click and she bowed her head sadly, her red hair framing her pale features – a sure sign of the lack of sunlight she thirst for. Turning from her freedom, she walked towards the study room, sliding off her duffle bag from her shoulder with evident reluctance.

Before she could even past the threshold and make her way towards the study's area, said door flew open, blazing red fury glaring hotly back at her. Lips were pulled back into a snarl, sharp fangs expose as the air around him seem to crack, sending a rush towards her and suffocating her momentarily.

"What the fuck are you still doing here," The voice hissed, his hold on the door tightening, effectively breaking the defenseless door.

"I…I," Ruka's eyes opened to saucer, her gulp deafening her as she now gripped her bag, berating her stupid dedication bone for refusing door number one: her momentary freedom. "I thought you would…"

"Unless you can get my Rin to wake up," He sighed, though his features never changed. "Then I suggest you skip to your freedom."

"Ignore him honey," Izayoi peaked out from under her son's arm, a wide welcoming smile brightening up her face. "He's just a tad bit fussy." She stuck out her tongue when her son shot her an angry scowl.

Izayoi looked so out of place next to her massive son, not to mention pure – as if she was an angelic teenager, in captivity by the devil himself. Ruka tried for a smile, but with the laughter dancing in the Lady's eyes she knew she was accomplishing something more similar to a grimace.

"Apologies," Ruka mumbled, bowing deeply before rushing back to a freedom that still accepts her – even if she was foolishly dedicated to monsters. It seemed like the parents were more harmless that said children and Ruka couldn't fathom why such assholes would come from people like Inutaisho and his wife.

"Never mind that headache," She dismissed – the sun hugging her in the same warmth she'd just stupidly release a moment ago. "I'll get to see my gran and older sister." She squealed, jumping into her too nice of a car – thanks to the generosity of Inutaisho and Izayoi – before speeding off towards her home on the other side of town.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"He chose them over me," Virnette whispered, her eyes flashing from silver to brown, a mirror of her unstable anger and hurt. "After all we've been through – bared witness to…" She paused, long enough to angrily swipe at a stubborn tear. "He chose _them_."

Her frame was held up against a wall, the small room with no windows and a locked door was darkened with the lack of light spilling through. Her silver eyes shone menacingly, tapping her fingers on her folded arm. "Even for revenge…They did nothing!" She bellowed; her furry sending a gust of wind around the room. "There was no punishment…No…_nothing._" She spat, pushing off of the wall and walking towards the middle of the room, her gaze locked on her target.

Said target grunted when she whipped out two swords from the side of her boots, her body bended slightly as she glared daggers at the male before her. "It's fucking pathetic," She breathed, narrowing her eyes at her subject. "Why did they not take revenge on a piece of shit like you?" With a loud scream, she drove the blades so deep into each leg that the tip of the knife peeked out from underneath his thighs and he screamed in pain, making her chuckle at his weakness.

"Just fucking kill me and be done with it!"

"Now, Naraku…" She smiled softly, standing at her full height before kicking him in the shin – the breaking of bones music to her ears. "What _fun_ would that be?"

Bowing his head, his shoulders shook with repressed laughter bubbling through him and as much as the pain shocked him like no other, he couldn't stop to think of the irony of all this. Here he thought he could mold this bitch into his own, tame her and turn her against her family, but it seemed like she was the one fooling him. He was done with his foolish ways, fully aware that she'd known who he was all along – played him to her beat until she saw fit. Naraku admit that his thirst…his greed for power has basically become his downfall.

"Wasn't it fun when you did what you did to me," She asked softly. "Wasn't it fun when you tortured my friend to an inch of her life?!" She screamed, aiming for his other shin, a loud crack following suit.

His painful cry broke the silence and she slapped her palm over his mouth, shushing him while her forehead kissed his sweaty own. "Wasn't it fun when you used these…" Taking hold of his index and middle finger, Virnette squeezed them angrily. "…To _fuck her with_?" She hissed, snapping them backwards and keeping them in place as she pressed more firmly against his mouth – his scream rushing back down his throat.

Pushing off of him swiftly, she watched as he fell backwards, writhing in pain as she stood before him. How stupid of the 'Great Naraku' to get sloppy with his retreat, thinking he was secure and untouchable? After the conversation with her brother – that literally fucked with her mind – she realized it wasn't hard to find him. With the help of Rin's pureness clinging to his filth, he was quite easy to find. His minions were pieces of shit that she did away with instantly, and now having him right where she wanted, she couldn't decide on what exactly to do with him. His pathetic form made her smile with glee, finally happy to see his exterior crumble to nothing.

"You fucking bitch," He forced out, saliva gushing from his mouth like a broken pipe. He black eyes pulsed, the pain draining him of his powers as he fought to hold on to his vampire side. "I should have done away with you when I had the chance."

Before he could even blink, Naraku found himself off the ground, being held up only by the tight hold around his neck. He clawed at her for release, his eyes bulging out in panic.

"You should have," She threw him against the wall, but before he could crumble to the floor, she was upon him, her mouth bared back into a snarl, revealing her fangs. "But you didn't." Her growl made him shudder and he closed his eyes in hopes of blocking everything out….of blocking _her_ completely.

Refusing to let him speak, Virnette pressed her nails into his neck, making him gasped in pain. "Instead," She giggled, turning his head roughly to the side, giving her his ear. "Wouldn't it be so much fun?"

"What?" He spat forcefully, his eyes screwed shut as if he was silently willing everything to be a dream. He thought Sesshomaru and Inuyasha especially was the fucked up, sadistically crazed higher ups – but seeing this side of Virnette and the way she seemed to bask in every little thing she did – he wondered if it was a family thing, and maybe he'd chosen the wrong tree to bark up to.

"To be my bitch," She pushed him behind her, his face eating pavement. "A good and _loyal_ bitch that'll bark when I tell it to…" Turning around she grinned sadistically, "And to help me _kill Inutaisho._"

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Sitting in the principal's office, her from shaking as her tears flow freely, Kimiko bit her bottom lip painfully, not even winching at the sting.

"I don't know who would do this to us," She cried at the principle, her tears blurring her vision as she looked at the stoic principal with a glower narrowing her eyes behind her glasses.

"I value the reputation of this school as much as a young maiden's own," She started, minimizing the e-mail she got earlier that morning from an anonymous source. The videos both of Kimiko and Souta, and then of Sakurin made her sick. Children these days are becoming so sexually driven without thinking about consequences of their actions that she honestly wondered if they had a care in the world for _anything_ at all. More importantly, it was a shame that such a thing had gotten out, a start to many more consequences up ahead.

"I have no idea how these got out," With shaking hands, Kimiko covers her gaping mouth with them. "I can't imagine what Sakurin is going through," sniffling, she wiped her messy face with the back of her long sleeved shirt.

"It's nice to see that you're worried this much about your friend."

"She's my bestest friend," She smiled brightly, a glimmer shinning in her eyes. "I'd do anything for her,"

The principle smiled sadly, massaging her forehead with her index and middle finger. The effect of this growing migraine seems adamant on causing her discomfort. "I wish this could be brushed under the rug, but these things never do." Sighing as if the weight of the world was on her shoulder, she eased back in her seat. "This will reach the board no doubt," Grumbling more to herself, the principle stood up and headed for the door. "Stay right here – I need to get Sakurin and Souta."

Nodding in grievance, Kimiko casted her eyes downwards, the nibbling on her bottom lips increasing with each passing second. "I understand."

When the door clicked softly, leaving her all alone, Kimiko paused for a few seconds. Sure of being completely alone, Kimiko exhaled loudly, rolling her eyes angrily the stupid principal. The speech she gave her when she pulled her aside, just as she entered the school premises was by no means delightful. Kimiko didn't want pity or any kind words – she simple wanted the iron fist to slap both Sakurin and Souta for fucking her over the way they did! Sure, a video of her was out but that was to show Sakurin what a lying Souta was and to break her in more ways than one. She didn't care what the board had to say – her _father_ was on the fucking board and even if he's an ass, there is no way he would allow negative publicity to shine down on his daughter.

Flicking her gaze to the side, she saw a reflection of herself in a long mirror and she grimaced at the horrific look staring back of her. That's what she get for faking remorse, crying her eyes out with reluctant tears that had better things to do than spill over a two timing bitch like Sakurin.

Sakurin marched towards the entrance angrily, her eyes like steal as she flashed her I.D at the guard, not even bothering to greet him with her usual sarcastic drawls, which he swore was the highlight of his mornings. She headed up along the driveway, making a sharp right towards the clearing where persons usually had lunch on sunny days. Upon her entrance, in view of her schoolmates, the buzzing rose in volumes, gasped and giggles as well as insults greeting her ears, and despite her anger, she felt a rush of embarrassment for Kimiko as she halted her in the center, looking around quickly in confusing as laughter and cynical eyes greeted her. Why did she felt so…naked?

Her mouth fell open slightly when some guys came up to her, watching a video on their phones, but making sure it was in clear view for her to see.

Water instantly filled her eyes and her body began shaking mildly from scrutiny as she noticed that the video was undoubtedly her with two faceless guys having their way with her. Instantly, she was sure of her nakedness, her secret unfolding, stripping her down to nothing as she felt people brushing against her, some suggestively, others simply bumping into her before breaking off in fits of giggle. She was too numb to even care, sure that this must be some kind of dream.

But the words, the laughter…_everything_ hurt as if someone literally walked up to her and stabbed her repeatedly. The tears made everything blurry and she couldn't understand why the fuck they didn't just fall and be done with it. It's not like her state of mind could control such humiliation after all. Even though people knew she was sexually active, or heard rumors it was far better than having the fucking facts right there on the internet for the whole world to see.

"I told you guys she probably has orgies." One chuckled, fist pumping his friend as he waggled his brows suggestively.

"She's such a whore," One girl whispered – though it was anything but soft. "Sluts like those need a school of their own."

Sakurin's lips quivered, momentarily forgetting her purpose for rushing to school after receiving the video of Souta and Kimiko; the date on the video clearly stating the same day when Kimiko had called her, gushing about Souta and how much he loved her; how much she loved him. It was the same day when she confronted Souta, accused him of fucking her…The same fucking day when she made him end things with Kimiko…

She saw and image of Souta rushing towards her, worry distorting his features as he pushed he way through the taunting crowd.

"I tried calling you earlier today," He breathed out, hugging her tightly as if it was enough to shield her from the cruel world. "I didn't want you to come to this…" Mumbling in her ear all along, Souta glared angrily at the guys closer to her, still replaying the video like the heartless asshole they were. "Get that the fuck away," He threatened, pinning them with an angry glower.

Even though their response was a chuckle, they did well and moved on, the tell-tale of their laughter a sick reminder of the videos.

Sakurin stood there like a statue, not even hugging back Souta as he gripped her form tightly. All she could see was the way he thrust into Kimiko's mouth; all she could hear was the fucking grunts and groans from the feel of her mouth around his cock.

"You lied to me," She said, her voice detached now that everything had sunk in – now that the humiliation had planted its seed deep inside her heart.

Souta eased back, he brows furrowed in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"I saw the vid of you and Kimi," She eased out of his arms, looking up at him with hurt in her eyes. "You were wearing the same shirt… I saw the date…You lied to me."

Souta shook his head in confusion, his mouth opening and closing while he tried to piece together her accusation. The only video he knew that was out, was the one with Sakurin with the dudes – what the hell was she talking about?

"What video?" He asked dumbly.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "The one where you were _fucking_ her mouth!" She screamed, the chattering around them instantly dying down at her shout. "You told me you didn't do anything with her!" Shoving him roughly, she slapped away her tears, refusing to let the image blurred because of her stupid tears. "I fed into your lies like some fucking idiot and…and –…"

"What the fuck are you talking about Sak?!" He shouted, walking closer towards her. "I didn't do anything," He made to come closer to her but she held up her hand, her glare daring him to come closer.

Murmurs grew around them and she felt delirious as she tried in vain to decipher what they were saying. But as her headache pulsed angrily at her, she found it wasn't worth it since the only thing being said was smart response, insults and jokes. It was enough to send her off running, but the guy she loved – the one she gave her first kiss to was standing right in front of her, denying the truth as if he was some fucking god.

"Could you believe he has the balls to deny it?" A girl asked, appalled by his brazenness. "Even if he's good looking, that doesn't give him the right to do that does he?"

"I know right," A girl tsk'ed, pitiful eyes clashing with Sakurin and she felt a fresh round of tears burning at the back of her eyes. "Even I feel sorry for her. What if this was the guy to change her from that…disgusting video."

A guy snorted. "Yea right!" He chucked like an idiot. "Once a whore, always a whore!" Grabbing his balls and shaking them he grinned widely. "My cock should be the judge of that – Call me up lil whore…after all of this –…"

Before he could finish, he went down – eating dirt and tasting his blood from the punch he'd received from Souta. "You'd do well to shut the fuck up." He seethed, huffing as he looked around angrily. "Anyone else got something to say?!" He'd be damned if he stood there and listened to people throw insults at his girl – even if she was currently mad at him and going on about some video he had no idea of.

"Hmph," Another girl spoke. "Tryna seem almighty when he's such a fucking ass."

She bolding held up her cellphone for Souta to see the grunts and groan coming from a guy who look awfully a lot like him, right down to his favorite _Slipknot_ shirt as he thrust widely into Kimiko's welcoming mouth. The blood drained from his face, his mouth dropped open in shock as he looked at the blinking date to the bottom on the right hand side.

"Who…Who the fuck sent that around?!' He blasted, looking anywhere but at Sakurin. Here he though the only video – which he received early morning – was of Sakurin and two faceless guys and he felt sick in his stomach at the sight of it all. But at the same time he knew that Sakurin was in the past and he accepted her completely – both her nasty past and the good she's become ever since she decided to change.

"Is…" Looking up when he heard Sakurin's shaky voice, he wished Hell could have swallowed him whole as he saw the sadness etching at her usually, strong and vibrant countenance. "Is that all you have to say?" Her voice cracked and with it came the tumbling of her tears as the dam fully broke.

He opened his mouth, but the words wouldn't spill forth. What the hell could he say to make anything better? She had finally trusted him, believed his lies when he was basking at such actions with Kimiko. The though itself felt like bile rising in his throat and he wondered if this had anything to do with Kimiko and her ploys of always getting what she wanted. He walked closer to Sakurin, his eyes pleading for her to understand.

"Don't come closer to me," She quivered out, her tears now flowing freely. "Don't _ever_ come anywhere near me." She finalized, a finger pointing shakily at Souta's dejected posture. She needed to free herself of these kind of lies – needed to move on from assholes who took her change for granted and even though right now her heart pleaded to reconsider, she couldn't fall back into that trap because he'd only lie to her like always. "You'll never change," She cried out, her voice hitching as the damn fully broke. "After all I did…All I told you…" She shook her head, refusing to say anything to feed the heartless assholes around them.

"I…Look – it's not what it looks like –…"

Rounds of snorting and insults towards Souta increased, and although it sent a wave of satisfaction towards her, she still felt stupid because deep down a part of her was still being drawn to his excuses – a part of her still vied for his explanation.

"I'm done," She murmured, ducking her head in shame, dismissal and hurt as she brushed passed him.

Souta grabbed her by the arms, his eyes pleading for her to look at him as he took a closer step towards her. "Please hear me out Sakurin," He whispered in her ears, his voice cracking. "Let me make it right for good this time."

"I'm all out of chances Souta." Snatching her arms away from him she continued onwards to her class, ignoring the voices around her.

"Oh you're both here!" A lady shouted, her presence making the crowd scatter like wild ants. "And apparently so is the whole school…" Clapping her hands repeatedly, she ordered everyone to head to their classes, effective immediately. "Not you two."

Pointing at both Souta and Sakurin, she nodding at them with imploring eyes. "In my office," She ordered. "Now."

Without a word, they obediently headed towards her office as she stayed behind, threatening some loitering students with detention and cleaning duties.

Sakurin and Souta both walked side by side as they headed towards the office, with Sakurin completely ignoring Souta who desperately tried for the right words to start his explanation.

"Oh how quaint to see the two of you together," Kimiko faked gushed as they opened the door. Her brows shot down, though a giddy smile decorated her lips. "Am I to assume you love birds had an argument?" She giggled when they glared at her. "They say pictures tell a thousand words – I wonder how many goes for videos?"

"You're a bitch." Sakurin spat. "A pathetic, heartless and sorry ass bitch."

Shrugging, Kimiko picked at her nails distractingly. "Maybe you should try being one for a change…I heard Souta likes them," She winked teasingly at him and made a popping noise with her mouth before throwing her head back in laughter when Sakurin's face turned red with anger.

Before anything else could be said, the principal made her way into the now crowded office, walking around to take a seat. She sighed loudly. "Now… Where were we?"

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Upon arriving home, the pleasant thoughts Ruka had for spending her week ran down the drain the moment she stepped out of her ride, walked up to the Western Style home that was in there family for generations upon generation, she couldn't clutch onto her chipper mood if she tried to. The remnants of red against the door knob made her sick to the stomach, and she used a leg to push the slightly ajar door more open before pivoting inside.

The trail of red continued onwards, including discarded and ruined clothes as she followed the trail to the culprit – her scowl deepening the deeper she went down in the basement, which ended behind a wall. "That irresponsible…" She mumbled, pushing it with all her strength – a strangled cry from the strain passing her lips. "Ugh!" She grumbled, stepping inside the hidden room where she finally discarded her duffle bag roughly on the ground.

Ruka's big doe eyes travelled around the darkened room, her eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness as she saw a figure – naked she might add – shifted on the bed with a cute snort. "You've got some nerve miss…!" She retaliated, walking towards the bed and trying to keep her focus off of the pushed out butt with the sheets tangled around her legs.

Ruka's only response was a snort.

Impatiently, she nudged the bed roughly with her body, enough to cause her hair to fall stubbornly out of its knot. Ruka looked down at the rousing female on said bed, glaring daggers at the careless nudist before her.

"Five more mins gran," the female mumbled, snoring slightly while drawing the pillow from under her head, to embrace it snuggly in her arms. "I promise I won't oversleep this time," A wistful smile touched her lips as licked them slowly.

Ruka rolled her eyes, lifting her foot higher to kick her sister in the rear. "Kami!" She shouted, and the girl jumped instantly, her eyes flying open as she pushed herself in a sitting position.

"Don't do that!" She hissed, her words slurred with sleep. "I could have killed you," She carried on, running her hands over her sleepy face.

"You look a mess," with a disgusted look, Ruka turned towards the window, opening it quickly to welcome the fresh air outside.

Said girl, who was revealed to be Kami, rubbed the sleep from her eyes with a confused look. The image of her redhead sister dawned on her and she looked up at her in question. "Hey, what are you doing home anyways?" Lifting her hands to block the intruding light, she threw herself back down on the bed. "I'm still dreaming aren't I?"

"Why is it that every time I choose to come home, you're always a mess?"

"How did you find me anyways?" She opened an eye to peer at her sister, a goofy grin kissing her red lips. "This place is my secret haven, not even gran knows where it is." And she was right – even though it's been built for years now, not once had their gran stumbled upon this place, and Kami rather liked it that way. She didn't see the need in carrying her dear gran to an early grave.

Eyes twitching, Ruka wondered if her sister was naturally stupid or just enjoyed acting that way. It's been five years since she found out about this place, and even if it was by accident – it didn't change the fact that she knew of it and for some reason – probably to save her gran from a painful angina – she refuse to spill such a secret. In turn, Ruka couldn't deny the happiness she felt as they're bond grow over the years to come. But maybe it was a curse in disguise, seeing that she always had to be the level headed sibling even though she was _clearly_ younger.

"The trail of blood led me here," she said dryly.

Kami's only response was to roll on her side, snuggling more into her pillows.

"Jesus Christ Kami!" Ruka hissed upon being ignored. "Don't you care if gran found out? You're always so freakin' careless!"

"Hey, hey," She grumbled out, screwing her eyes closed as her head pulsed. "Quiet down would you – and beside…Gran isn't due home for another three weeks."

"That doesn't give you an excuse to leave _blood_ trail around the house!"

"You seriously need to lighten up sis," She groaned covering her head with the pillow. "And maybe you need a good sausage to full you up _real good_." Grumbling, she cried out with a chuckle when Ruka slapped her across the ass. "Kinky much?" She giggled.

Ruka's cheeks burned almost as bright as her hair, and it took all of her willpower not to crumble before her idiotic sister. Where Ruka could be shy, and refuse to talk openly about anything…nasty…Her sister had no problem expressing herself and she always shows the raunchiest ways possible. "You are disgusting."

Sitting up, hands scratching her dirty hair roughly, Kami pouted cutely, as she gazed up at her sister. "But… you love me don't you?" She whispered softly, but then broke out into a wide grin. "Anyways – those assholes I told you about through e-mail?" She hopped up off of the bed, and Ruka was rewarded with the site of her sister's full body.

She looked on with something close to disgust and wonder. Her sister was a beautiful woman, and her confidence made her sexy in her own right. But she also didn't care what other's thing and sometimes Ruka wished she would – even if it was just her. The dried blood splashed across random places on Kami's body – her hair was matted down in some places while the other spots were spiked out like darts and she knew it was thanks to blood.

"I'm assuming you finally got to…feast upon them?"

Turning around to wink at her sister, she licked her lips. "What a delicious feast it was…" She moaned, her eyes falling shut in bliss.

"Well, as disgusting as it may sound – I'm at least glad those assholes are done with," Taking up dirty articles off of the ground – a habit she barely take notice to – Ruka shrugged helplessly. "Wish it was the asshole who got to Lord Sesshomaru's chosen one."

"What…" Kami turned around slowly, her head cocking to the side. "…Did you just say?"

"Hmmm?" Still going about her duties, she failed to notice the blank look casting its veil over her sister's once goofy face. "Oh…some dude name Naroku or something kidnapped this girl by the name of Rin," She threw the clothes in a hamper near the bed, dusting off her hands with a loud sigh. "I didn't get much information, but he messed her up – torture and Lord Sesshomaru is…scary," Shuddering from the memory, she forced it out of her mind. She couldn't blame the dude – even if he was literally a _royally_ pained stick in the ass – when it came to someone he loved. And here Ruka thought he was incapable of loving someone – much less a human being! She snapped her head up at the thought. "And get this – _she's a human_!" Nodding her head as the gossip spill she still ignored her now silent sister. "He hates humans so much, yet his chosen one is a freakin' human!"

Kami's mouth was slightly ajar, her eyes going blank as she stared at Ruka. She felt suddenly cold, as if her body was reminding her of something… Something she hated to the point it send her mad. "Did you mean his name is…Na-Naraku?" She quivered out, a hand of hers held up towards Ruka – palm facing her.

Ruka snapped her fingers. "Yes!" She slapped a palm over her forehead. "Why does that name sound so familiar?!" She closed her eyes, willing the memory to come before her as she continuously snapped her fingers.

Kami moved towards the closet, pulling out an oversized Tee with her brows furrowed. "What happened to Sesshy's chosen one?"

"Oh…" Ruka looked over at Kami, her gaze intense as she looked at her stoic sister. Her drastic change in emotions sent her for a ride and she had to pause – remembering what exactly she asked her. "Um…I don't know – all he said was that she wasn't waking up."

Kami made a humming noise, running her hands through her dirty hair. "Did they kill this Naraku guy?"

Her head moved from side to side slowly in response, and Kami glared at her.

"Why would they not kill him knowing she got bit by him?"

"Bit? I don't know anything about being bitten!"

"Ugh – those fucking idiots!"

Ruka jumped at the complete and sudden change in her sister's personality. "What are you talking about?"

"She'll die if they don't kill Naraku!" She babbled on, pacing angrily in the small room. "If a chosen one is bitten by another vampire – other than the one it's promised to – then _they will die_." She screamed out, flashing consuming her, making her delirious with anger and revenge. "I can't believe that fucking assholes is alive and kicking!" Chuckling at the irony, she looked up in the sky, as if the answer was there.

"I don't understand." Ruka whispered. "Is that the only way to save her?"

Shaking her head, bottom lip captive between her teeth, she looked at the ground pensively. "No…But… it's dangerous and… Only once has it ever been done." She swallowed thickly. "I mean, put to that, and only once did a vampire ever taken up a human as its chosen one." She shook her head sadly, the dormant memories flooding into her mind erratically.

"Then…"Water pooled in Ruka's sad gaze. Sadness for her boss that she didn't know existed. She was sure it was probably due to her stupid bloodline and the stupid loyalty they held for those vicious bastard. Sniffling, she fell into a sitting position on the bed – the blood stained sheets far from her mind. "She's going to die…?"

"I…Oh fuck," Walking towards the mirror; she glared at her human self, her neck feeling suddenly bared with the lack of hair that once flowed down her back in silken waves. She remembered years ago when she'd cut them, the symbolism of a new life, a new start coming with such loss. Yet now…

She sighed, turning her green ocean eyes upon her sister, a sad smile on her face.

"I think it's time you head back home."

Ruka opened her mouth in protest. There was no way in hell she was giving up her week to go back to those unstable assholes! The last thing she needed was more threatening looks from Sesshomaru or the teasing and sadistic underlying of Inuyasha now that he'd acquire some new goddam power! "I would rather die!"

"You don't have much choice little sister,"

Snorting, Ruka got up, turning her back on her sister as she headed towards the hidden exist. "Like hell I do."

"…I'm coming with you too."

Pausing in her stride, Ruka peeked behind her, her eyes looking her sister over in accusation. "What?"

"You heard right sister dear," She pulled off the shirt, revealing her naked form once more. "I'm coming back with you."

"Oh dear god," Ruka snapped her head forward. "PUT SOME DAMN CLOTHES ON!" Ruka shrieked – her eyes screwing clothes as if such act could eliminate her nudist of a sister. She felt her body jerked forward when Kami jumped on her back, her bubbly laughter filling her ears and she couldn't help but give way to the tugging of a smile at her lips.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

_**This was kind of difficult to write. The long gap awarded me with new ideas and I hope it rocks good with you guys – also…I felt like a fish out of water since it's been so long so…how was it? Am I at least partially forgiven? Lol**_

_**REVIEW!**_


End file.
